Las crónicas de Gohan: DxD - Comienzo
by Eligius
Summary: La batalla entre Gohan y Cell acaba de terminar, la derrota de Cell supone la salvación de la tierra… ¿pero a que costo? Los familiares de Gohan muertos, y todas las personas a quien conocía asesinados por la abominación del futuro, él ha perdido la esperanza. Podrá encontrar otra oportunidad en la vida, y ¿cómo encaja esto con cierta visión del Dios de la Destrucción?-[Traducción]
1. Capítulo 1: Cell y el universo

Hola a todos soy Eligius, y les traigo esta traducción con el permiso de Red Joker 042, si quieren pueden leerla en su idioma original por si saben inglés. Tal vez algunos digan ''Ay no solo copio lo del Traductor'' ciertamente lo use y fue de gran ayuda, de todos modos si se ingles así que solo lo utilice para traducir alguna que otra cosa, se captar la idea general de algo escrito en ingles así que fue fácil, muchos se quejan de que el personaje de Gohan ya está muy quemado o que será otra historia más para el montón con Gohan de protagonista, pero esta historia ya estaba en el montón, no es nada nuevo, algunos ya la abran leído en su idioma original pero no muchos saben inglés o solo tradujeron la historia con el navegador pero esa cosa no traduce nada bien, pero digo incluso he visto historias que apenas están bien escritas en español por autores que hablan precisamente español, me refiero a su forma de escribir jeje, y no pueden leer algo en otro idioma, aun así es una buena historia que mantiene lo que yo llamo el ''Que hubiera pasado si...'' en algún crossover. Tuve que cambiar muchos diálogos, hacer muchas correcciones, cuidar cada error, odio los errores, y explicar varias cosas en la historia, logre adaptarla perfectamente al español a como nosotros conocemos Dragon Ball. Bueno eso es todo por mi parte, así que disfruten la historia. Si quieren... Como sea esta historia le pertenece a Red Joker 042 y las series pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Las crónicas de Gohan: DxD

Resumen: La batalla entre Gohan y Cell acaba de terminar, la derrota de Cell supone la salvación de la tierra… ¿pero a que costo? Los familiares de Gohan muertos, y todas las personas a quien conocía asesinados por la abominación del futuro, él ha perdido la esperanza. Podrá encontrar otra oportunidad en la vida, y ¿cómo encaja esto con una cierta visión del Dios de la Destrucción?

Capítulo 1: Cell y el universo

\- **¡KAME-HAME-HA!** – Tanto Cell como Gohan habían gritado y soltado un haz de Ki con toda su energía el uno contra el otro. Gohan, un niño de 10 años que tenía el peso del mundo entero sobre sus hombros estaba perdiendo. Su nueva forma de Super Saiyajin Ascendido se estaba quedando sin energía, mientras que Cell era mucho más fuerte y sin esfuerzo mató Trunks, su mensajero del futuro después de haber regresado de su supuesta autodestrucción.

Cell era un bio-androide de un futuro post-apocalíptico que estaba empeñado en demostrar su perfección al destruir a cada humano en el planeta Tierra, estaba compuesto con las células de todos los grandes combatientes del mundo mientras que su oponente Gohan un híbrido entre humano y saiyajin de 10 años, se estaba cansando cada vez más por el esfuerzo en la batalla.

Gohan tenía la ventaja cuando había desbloqueado su forma de Super Saiyajin Ascendido, Debido a la ira solo quería torturar y humillar a Cell en una actitud arrogante, ese sería su grave error. Cell había tratado de auto-destruirse, pero antes el padre de Gohan, Goku, tuvo la necesidad de transportar a Cell lejos y evitar la destrucción de la tierra. Sin embargo, para su horror Cell se había regenerado incluso después de eso. Explicando que había dejado una sola célula en el campo de batalla y con solo eso pudo recrear su cuerpo perfecto. Peor aún fue que se había vuelto más fuerte al sobrevivir esa experiencia cercana a la muerte, un don otorgado por las células saiyajin y fácilmente podría superar a Gohan con su poder, pero también debido a el cansancio y el daño en el cuerpo de Gohan.

\- Este es el fin para ti Gohan. – Cell gritó mientras su Kame-hame-ha abrumaba el propio ataque de Gohan. Sus dos ataques se habían cerrado entre sí creando una gran esfera de Ki en su intersección.

\- Gohan, no te des por vencido, ¡eleva ti KI, tú serás quien ganara! - Goku grita telepáticamente, con ayuda de Kaio-sama en el otro mundo para hablar con Gohan y animarlo a ganar.

\- ¡HAAAAAAAH! - Grita Gohan intentando empujar a Cell en respuesta, quien simplemente gruñó y volvió a concentrarse.

\- ¡Tal vez tenga que pedir algo de respaldo! – Cell dijo con una sonrisa, extendió su cola por detrás de su espalda y para la sorpresa de Gohan, genero a varios Cell jr. nuevamente. Pequeñas versiones azules de la abominación que tenían mucho poder a pesar de su tamaño, Cell estaba continuamente engendrando a esos pequeños monstruos, todos ellos se dirigían hacia Gohan.

\- ¡GOHAN! ¡Nos ocuparemos de estas cosas, tu enfócate en Cell! – Grita Piccoro, un guerrero Namekiano y su primer mentor quien también es su modelo que seguir, se levantó una vez más a pesar de haber sido golpeado y maltratado antes por esos pequeños monstruos.

\- ¡Esto es por Goku y Trunks! **¡KIENZAN!** \- Krillin gritó con fuerza cuando dos Cell Jr. trataron de llegar a Gohan, ambos fueron cortados por el disco amarillo brillante de Ki que Krillin lanzó, tan pronto como lo hizo se quedó sin energía y fue rápidamente asesinado.

\- ¡KRILLIN! - Gohan grita casi perdiendo el equilibrio durante un segundo antes de forzar a Cell a atacarlo de nuevo.

\- ¡Gohan, enfócate en el ataque! - Ten sin han gritó mientras ponía sus manos hacia delante de su vista - **¡Taiyōken!** \- el guerrero triclope gritó mientras dejaba escapar una intensa luz en los Cell Jr. cegándolos por unos segundos.

\- **¡Kame-hame-ha!** \- Yamcha, el bandido, gritó mientras soltaba un haz de Ki en sus enemigos cegados, ambos habían agotado sus últimas reservas de energía, no pudieron hacer nada y fueron acabados por otra oleada de los pequeños Cell.

\- ¡Ten, Yamcha! – Gohan pensó con tristeza, ya que era su culpa que hubieran muerto, pero utilizó esa ira y emoción para forzar su ataque más adelante hacia Cell, quien empezaba a sudar ligeramente al continuar engendrando Cell Jr. y el poder que invertía en su Kame-hame-ha.

\- **¡Makankōsappō!** – Tres vociferantes y agudas voces que pertenecían a Cell Jr. gritaron mientras un espiral de energía naranja se dirigía directamente por un costado hacia Gohan, que se quedó inmóvil durante un instante, pero al igual que la anterior vez en esta situación había un borrón de blanco y el aleteo de una capa.

\- Heh, ¿no has aprendido a esquivar Gohan? – Dijo una voz áspera, la escena se aclaró cuando Gohan vio a su mentor Piccoro una vez más frente a un ataque dirigido que podría acabar con su vida, recibió las tres vigas de energía de lleno. Tenía su ropa destrozada, su torso descubierto mostraba el grave daño recibido cerca de su corazón y tosía sangre purpura por el dolor.

\- ¡Señor Piccoro! – Gohan gritó mientras el guerrero Namekiano se apoyaba ligeramente sobre su rodilla después del ataque, aun así, se recuperó de nuevo para un ataque final.

\- ¡Aún no! – Piccoro grita mientras sus puños resplandecen de amarillo profundo, disparó varias esferas de energía amarillas en el aire sin poner cuidado en la precisión contra el objetivo.

Cuando el cielo estaba lleno de esferas amarillas, Piccoro sonrió como el diablo antes de que todas se volvieran de color púrpura y con lo último de su Ki ordenó a las esferas a llover sobre los Cell Jr. creando explosiones masivas y causando grandes daños a los pequeños monstruos que perecieron en el ataque, Piccoro apenas dio una última sonrisa antes de decir sus palabras finales.

\- Acaba con esto, Gohan. Sé que puedes hacerlo – Dijo antes de caer al suelo y cerrar los ojos por última vez.

\- ¡PICCORO! – Gohan gritó tanto como sus pulmones se lo permitieron, la rabia pura corrió a través de su cuerpo al ver como su mentor había muerto frente a él de nuevo, se centró toda esa ira en el monstruo delante de él que se estremeció ligeramente por la ira ardiendo en Gohan y empujo el ataque de nuevo hacia Cell con más fuerza.

\- ¡Hngh! – Cell gruñó mientras trataba de empujar de nuevo el Kame-hame-ha de regreso a Gohan, ambos estaban dando todo en él.

Pero los Cell Jr. no se detuvieron en lo absoluto, estaban llenando todo el campo de batalla como una infestación y en estado de shock, ya que su creador estaba siendo abrumado por el ataque.

\- Ahora, ¿quién te va a salvar Gohan, habrá alguien más quien me detenga? Tu madre, Bulma, ese viejo maestro Roshi, ¿alguien más a quien pueda matar? – Se burlaba Cell.

\- Grr, solo somos tú y yo, ¡voy a terminar esto ahora mismo! – Gohan gruñó con los dientes apretados y una intensa mirada de odio.

\- Bueno, entonces, no te importará verlos morir así, ¡veamos hasta dónde puede llegar tu sangre de Saiyajín! – Cell dijo con una sonrisa maniática mientras los Cell Jr. volaban fuera del campo de batalla y se extendían por todo el mundo en busca de sus objetivos.

\- No, Cell, ¡esto es entre nosotros! – Gohan estaba a punto de dejar el ataque, pero se dio cuenta de que era lo que Cell quería, Ahora le dolía tanto el no haber escuchado las suplicas de su padre en matar a Cell inmediatamente. Se detuvo y enfocó su ataque de nuevo sobre él.

\- ¡Ataque **BIG BANG**! – una voz gritó desde arriba ambos habían girado sus cabezas para ver la forma maltrecha de Vegeta flotando por encima de ellos, jadeando de agotamiento, su último ataque borró los Cell Jr. que estaban a punto de matar a Gohan.

\- ¡Vegeta! – Gohan dijo en estado de shock, quien habría pensado que incluso Vegeta trataría de salvar su vida.

\- ¡vengan, pequeñas sabandijas! ¡Terminaré esto de una vez por todas! – Vegeta dijo con una sonrisa enojada y los Cell Jr. se le acercaban mientras los restantes se movían alrededor de Vegeta, que apenas podía volar.

\- Bueno, parece que el príncipe nos ha honrado con su presencia, ¡pero no por mucho tiempo, mátenlo!

\- ¡Jejeh! – los Cell junior rieron cuando todos asaltaron el cuerpo desgastado de Vegeta que simplemente ignoró el dolor y enfocó su Ki en sí mismo.

\- Así es insectos vengan! – Vegeta rio mientras estaba rodeado por Cell Jr. Todos ellos se agolparon en su cuerpo como un frenesí de insectos antes de que Gohan se diera cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

\- Esto… lo hago por Trunks. – Vegeta dijo con una sonrisa y vio la cara de Gohan conmocionada, añadió con su sonrisa habitual: - ¡Sí, incluso tú Kakarotto y tu pequeño mocoso, el ultimo fragmento de la raza saiyajin!, Cell te veré en el infierno cuando Gohan te aniquile!

Vegeta recolectó su fuerza vital y la convirtió en energía, creando espirales que flameaban alrededor de su cuerpo, los que lo rodeaban comenzaron a emitir pequeñas manchas de luz dorada, semejantes al polvo que soplaba en su piel, entonces de un grito ensordecedor, liberó toda su energía almacenada como una enorme explosión en forma de domo color amarillo que envolvió a todos los Cell Jr. mientras chillaban de dolor antes de ser envueltos en el ataque y ser vaporizados.

\- ¡QUÉ! – Cell se enfureció cuando todos sus Cell Juniors fueron acabados de un ataque y el resto de los Juniors estaban demasiado lejos para poder comunicarse telepáticamente, ya estaba demasiado cansado para engendrar más. Todo se había reducido a él y al muchacho.

\- Esto es por papá, Trunks, Krillin, Yamcha, Ten sin han, ¡Piccoro e incluso Vegeta! ¡Este es tu final CELL! – Gohan gritó y con un último empujón forzó tanto Ki como pudo reunir, la esfera de destrucción de ambos ataques envolvió completamente a Cell que solo sentía como su cuerpo era despedazado por la energía intensa del ataque.

\- ¡Ahora Gohan! – Goku gritó dentro de su cabeza.

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAA! – Gohan gritó mientras continuaba el ataque sobre Cell.

Poco a poco fue desintegrándose y desfigurado en el ataque antes de convertirse en polvo en el viento, solo pudo gritar en su último esfuerzo ya que todas sus células estaban desintegrándose por completo hasta convertirse en nada. Desde la oscuridad en el espacio se pudo observar una intensa viga de luz celeste que avanzaba sin rumbo hacia el espacio, así hasta desaparecer como signo del final de una batalla sin precedentes que tuvo lugar en la tierra.

\- Yo... gané – murmuró antes de que se derrumbara en el suelo en un desmayo moribundo, en ese instante para él, el mundo se apagó.

* * *

\- Hugh, me siento tan cansado. – Pensó Gohan mientras se despertaba. Su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado de ser drenado de toda su energía, sintió una energía familiar corriendo por su cuerpo, como si lo estuviera curando de todas sus heridas.

\- Den... de? – Gohan gruñó mientras forzaba los ojos a abrirse viendo a su amigo Namekiano que había salvado antes en el planeta Namek. Su cuerpo sanaba y las heridas se cerraban.

\- ¡Gohan, estás despierto! – Dende dijo sorprendido cuando terminó de curarlo con su energía.

\- Sí, ¿dónde estamos? – Preguntó Gohan mientras miraba hacia el cielo, era de día cuando estaba peleando, pero ahora solo era la oscuridad de la noche.

\- Todavía estás en el campo de batalla, ¡derrotaste a Cell! ¡Lo hiciste Gohan! – Dijo Dende con una sonrisa, pero Gohan todavía parecía desamparado cuando los acontecimientos le alcanzaron.

\- Entonces todos los… demás? – Preguntó Gohan.

\- Están muertos. – Dijo Dende con voz sombría, Gohan empezó a desgarrarse, pero Dende rápidamente menciona: - ¡Pero no te preocupes, tenemos las esferas del dragón, podemos traer a todos devuelta! – Se tranquilizo al recordar eso y sonrió. Dende llego después que Cell fue derrotado y tomo los cuerpos de sus amigos con ayuda de Mr. Popo para llevarlos hacia el templo sagrado.

\- Sí, tienes razón. – Dijo Gohan y trató de levantarse para sentarse. El viento que soplaba y el aire seco que le rodeaba le arrojaba polvo por todas partes, si la tierra no era un árido terreno baldío antes de que todos pelearan, ciertamente era uno ahora. Un enorme cráter donde Vegeta explotó, donde Gohan mató a Cell y donde varios ataques aterrizaron. El cuerpo inconsciente del Androide 18 estaba en un cráter, recogido por Dende también, pero Gohan estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparse en ese momento.

\- Uf, me voy a casa. – Dijo Gohan mientras se levantaba de un salto. – Necesito decirle a mamá lo que pasó, y también a todos los demás.

\- ¡Espera, Gohan! – Dende dijo y Gohan se detuvo. Dende parecía incómodo, sostenía con las manos temblorosas su cetro mientras Gohan lo miraba, cómo se suponía que debía explicárselo cuando ya había perdido a todos sus compañeros.

\- ¿Acaso Cell? – Gohan dijo mientras pensaba en lo que dijo Cell durante la batalla, pensó que simplemente estaba bromeando, también que lo mató lo suficientemente rápido para que los Cell junior también murieran.

\- Los Cell Juniors murieron cuando mataste a Cell, pero no inmediatamente, con la energía que les quedaba, ellos... fueron a tu casa y mataron a todos... También en La Corporación Capsula. Todos fueron asesinados. – Dende tragaba y apretaba los puños mientras la mirada de Gohan se perdía viendo la nada. Inmediatamente se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas, el peso de lo que dijo le había golpeado, duro. Se sentía como si una grieta se hubiera abierto y Gohan se hubiera hundido en las profundidades debajo de él.

\- No, ¡no, no, no, No! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDICIÓN! – Gohan gritó, primero en la negación, luego en la ira y rabia pura, golpeó su puño en la tierra, las lágrimas fluyeron libremente como una cascada de sus ojos, no gritó por la pérdida de sus padres y sus amigos. Estaba solo.

\- ¡Gohan espera, recuerda las esferas, aún no ha terminado! – Dende dijo, Gohan alzo la vista después de eso y se levantó de nuevo, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, recordó ese hecho, nuevamente.

\- ¡Bien, vamos a traerlos de vuelta! ¡Ahora mismo! – Dijo Gohan un poco desesperado, Dende pareció un poco sorprendido, pero asintió con la cabeza. Dende despego del suelo y Gohan hizo lo mismo, aunque tembloroso, pero estaba en el aire con Dende mientras ambos se dirigían al templo.

* * *

Habían llegado al puesto de observación de Kami-Sama y Mr. Popo ya había recogido las esferas del dragón que Goku había recuperado antes y tan pronto como Gohan aterrizó, se precipitó hacia ellas, como si fueran la respuesta a todo y en cierto modo, lo eran.

\- ¡Sal de ahí, Shen Long! – Gohan gritó y las esferas del dragón comenzaron a brillar en cuanto se emitió la frase. Brillaban intensamente antes de que el cielo se oscureciera con nubes negras, de las 7 esferas un haz de energía se emitió y se disparó hacia arriba como un pilar. Se torció y serpenteó a través del cielo negro antes de elevarse sobre las tres personas ahí presentes, desde el haz de energía, el dragón se había materializado en toda su magnificencia.

La luz se había convertido en escamas verdes de dragón, y desde la punta una cabeza se materializó con astas marrones, bigotes verdes, mechones de cabello, un hocico largo, grandes fosas nasales y brillantes ojos rojos. Su largo cuerpo serpentino se movía constantemente desde la fuente donde fue invocado.

\- USTED ME HA DESPERTADO DE MI SUEÑO, ADELANTE DIGANME SUS DOS DESEOS Y TE LOS CONCEDERÉ, LOS QUE TU QUIERAS. – Shen Long se habló con su voz fuerte que resonó a través del templo.

\- Shen Long, ¡deseo que todas las personas asesinadas por Cell y los Cell junior vuelvan a la vida!

\- NO SERA POSIBLE. – Dijo Sheng Long después de una larga pausa provocándole un shock a los tres que lo observaban.

\- ¡QUÉ! – gritaron al unísono.

\- Porque no, ¿acaso es porque mi poder no es suficiente? – Preguntó Dende, puesto que el poder del dragón estaba ligado al que lo había creado.

\- ¡NO, ESTO SE APLICA A TODOS LOS DRAGONES! ¡NO PUEDO CONCEDER TU DESEO ASÍ QUE ME RETIRO! – Shen Long gritó y su cuerpo se ilumino nuevamente en una luz brillante, las 7 esferas se alzaron al aire para separarse y salir disparadas a diferentes lugares de la tierra individualmente.

\- Pero… ¿Qué paso? - Gohan tartamudeó antes de que se derrumbara al suelo realmente confundido después lo que acaba de pasar y volvía a perder la conciencia.

* * *

 _Momentos antes, en un santuario muy lejano fuera del universo..._

\- Hmm… – dijo una pequeña figura mientras observaba los diferentes universos en una pantalla. La figura tenía un pequeño cuerpo infantil, tenía un rostro azulado con franjas purpura en los lados y una expresión en blanco, vestía una túnica rosa con el kanji ''Dios del todo'' en medio y 2 oídos grises prominentes a los lados de su cara.

\- Zen-Oh sama, ¿hay algo que le preocupa? - Preguntó el Gran Sacerdote. Este era el padre de todos los ángeles y el encargado de Zen-Oh, el rey del todo, creador de todos los universos.

\- Bueno, nee, es que todo el mundo sigue reviviendo, nee... Mira esto, nee. – Dijo Zen-Oh, mientras acercaba una pantalla hacia adelante para que el Gran Sacerdote observara.

En la pantalla, pudo observar aun un hombre rubio hablando con una persona con ojos anillados purpuras y de repente todo su pueblo entero volvió a la vida, wow no querría ser el dios de la muerte que tuvo que lidiar con todo ese papeleo.

Entonces miro otro mundo donde un chico de cabello rosa con llamas en sus manos y su gremio que tenía este hábito divertido de tener a alguien muerto, pero luego resulta que no estaban muertos y de alguna manera sobrevivieron todo el tiempo.

También había uno donde la gente podía manipular espíritus y una persona de pelo naranja con una espada grande y su nombre inusual ''Shinigami''. Tampoco permanecieron muertos por alguna razón.

Entonces vio otro universo donde la gente recogía constantemente estas esferas del dragón para convocar al Dragón Eterno y desear regresar a las personas que habían muerto antes.

\- Ya veo, entonces, ¿qué se debe hacer acerca de esto Zen-Oh sama?

\- Estoy cansado de esto, nee. Voy a prohibirlo, nee. Esas esferas del dragón y otras formas de resurrección desde el universo 1 hasta el 12 ya no funcionaran más, nee. – Ordeno, cuál era el punto de ver a los mortales crecer si tuvieran gente volviendo a la vida de nuevo todo el maldito tiempo.

\- Muy bien, es como usted ordene Zen-Oh sama. Pero puedo preguntar, qué hay acerca del universo 13 y los otros que no están incluidos.

\- Esos universos son proyectos recientes, nee. Puesto que los lugares son un poco nuevos, lo dejare pasar por ahora, nee.

\- Entendido Zen-Oh sama. – Dijo el gran sacerdote, tomo su bastón que brillaba ligeramente de la esfera en la parte superior mientras emitió la voluntad de Zen-Oh sama a través de los universos. Todas las formas de resurrección ahora están prohibidas.

* * *

 _Y de vuelta al tiempo presente..._

\- ¡NO PUEDO CREER ESTO! – Gohan dijo en estado de shock cuando se despertó y tomó un vaso de agua en el puesto de observación de Kami-sama, Dende y Mr. Popo no tenían ni idea de por qué esto había sucedido, sólo que lo hizo.

\- Gohan, cálmate por un momento! – Dijo Dende, Gohan se detuvo, se sentó en el suelo y miró hacia abajo con vergüenza.

\- Todo es culpa mía, si hubiera acabado de inmediato con Cell, ¡nada de esto hubiera pasado! – Dijo enfadado, porque en realidad era culpa suya. Se puso arrogante cuando tuvo la oportunidad de matar a Cell, pero no lo hizo y eso es lo que causó todo esto.

\- Espera a Gohan, tal vez hay algo que podamos hacer – Dijo Mr. Popo ganando la atención de ambos.

\- Bueno, cuando el dragón desapareció, las esferas del dragón todavía no se habían vuelto de piedras. Eso significa que no hicimos ningún deseos, podemos invocar al dragón de nuevo y preguntar sus razones con un deseo si tenemos que y luego encontrar la causa del problemas.

\- Tiene razón Gohan, vamos, ¡no podemos rendirnos ahora! – Dende añadió también y Gohan se levantó lentamente, tenía razón. No podía renunciar ahora, su padre nunca se rendía y él tampoco lo haría.

\- Es verdad. – Dijo Gohan, sus heridas habían sanado en su mayoría y casi estaba completamente recuperado.

\- Voy a buscar el Radar, probablemente esté en Casa de Bulma. así que iré ahí.

\- Ya colocamos sus cuerpos dentro de un tanque, así que debería estar bien. – añadió Dende, Gohan le dio las gracias antes de saltar del borde del templo y volar tan rápido como pudo hacia la corporación capsula.

* * *

\- Hup – Gohan aterrizaba frente al edificio de la Corporación capsula, tal y como dijo Dende Cell había matado a todos allí. Incluso el Sr. y la Sra. Briefs, Oolong, Puar y la gente inocente de allí. Maldición ese monstruo despreciable.

Cuando Gohan entró en el laboratorio de Bulma, las pantallas a su alrededor se comenzaban a encenderse y Gohan quedó atónito momentáneamente antes de que el rostro de Bulma apareciera simultáneamente en todas las pantallas.

\- ¡Ay, Bulma! – Gohan dijo sorprendido al ver a Bulma en la pantalla.

\- Hola, si puedes oírme, entonces esto es una grabación. Di tu nombre completo en voz alta para que la máquina pueda reconocerte.

\- Bulma, soy yo Gohan, Son Gohan, ¿qué es todo esto?

\- Ok, quienquiera que seas, las máquinas que te rodean están revisando tu voz. – dijo Bulma y Gohan estaba rodeado por 3 robots sosteniendo micrófonos, Gohan había hablado con ellos sin darse cuenta.

\- Ok, la voz es reconocida como... "Gohan" – Dijo Bulma en la pantalla antes de que el video se cortara de repente.

\- ¡Espera Bulma, ¿qué está pasando? – preguntó Gohan.

La pantalla se encendió de nuevo y esta vez fue una grabación de audio, – Gohan, si eres tú, esta es una grabación que hice en caso de que… lo peor haiga pasado. Si estas escuchando esto, entonces ya deberías saber que he muerto, hice esto en caso de que alguien sobreviviera y regresara aquí Gohan, voy a dejar contigo el tesoro más importante que me queda.

Gohan podía oír cerraduras de metal que hacían clic y desde abajo del piso. El suelo empezó a separarse, cuando el suelo de baldosas se había abierto, una pequeña cuna había sido levantada del agujero, delante de Gohan.

\- Sólo puedo esperar que mi bebé Trunks todavía esté bien. Tan pronto como esos monstruos comenzaron a atacar al Maestro Roshi hizo todo lo posible por hacerles frente e intentar detenerlos, dándome el tiempo suficiente para hacer esto. Metí a Trunks en esta habitación en caso de que ocurriera lo peor, pero sólo tuve suficiente tiempo para eso y esta grabación. Gohan, sé que es mucho pedirlo, pero como madre, por favor tómalo, cuídalo y asegúrate de que este a salvo. No sé si podremos volver en caso de que Piccoro muera y las esferas no funcionen, pero si pasa eso, entonces depende de ti. Si estás buscando las esferas del dragón, entonces el radar está en la cuna de Trunks. Dile que su mamá lo ama mucho. Adiós Trunks. – Eso fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que la grabación terminara.

Gohan permaneció en silencio mientras procesaba lo que escuchaba antes de que un ruido de gorgoteo llegara de la cuna, Gohan se volvió para ver a Trunks, el bebé que acababa de despertar y sonreía, hacía sonidos a la vista de Gohan.

-Trunks… – Susurró Gohan, sintió alivio. Alivio de que él no era el único vivo y recordó lo que Trunks del futuro dijo acerca de que ellos dos eran los últimos guerreros vivos, Gohan del futuro también sentía algo como esto. Tener un hermano. Era culpa de él, Bulma le había pedido que protegiera al hijo que ella hizo todo por salvar y ahora le correspondía a él.

\- Bulma, prometo cuidar de Trunks. – Gohan recogió suavemente a Trunks que acababa de quedarse dormido y guardo el Radar.

El con suavidad cargo a Trunks quien dormía en sus brazos y voló de regreso al templo de Kami-sama.

* * *

\- Gohan, estás de vuelta! – Dijo Dende mientras se dirigía a Gohan que acababa de aterrizar. Acababa de poner el estado de salud de 18 estable, ya que fue maltratada por Cell y él haría todo lo posible para ayudarla, pero pasarían años antes de que pudiera hacer algo ya que ella era tenía partes de su cuerpo reconstruidas y esa ciencia eludía sus conocimientos.

\- Dende, encontré el radar y también a Trunks.

\- Trunks, ¿te refieres al Trunks de esta época?, Nunca lo vimos cuando fui ahí con Mr. Popo. – Dijo Dende mientras miraba hacia el bebé durmiendo.

\- Sí, Bulma lo puso en una cámara de pánico y se activó cuando entré allí. Todavía está dormido así que ¿hay algún lugar donde pueda ponerlo?

\- Si, hay un par de habitaciones extra y Mr. Popo puede hacer una cuna para él más tarde, Mr. Popo puede por favor poner Trunks en una de las camas. – Dende dijo y su asistente obedeció la orden.

\- Por cierto, Gohan encontré algo en los bolsillos del Trunks mayor. – Sacó de su túnica una pequeña caja que Gohan reconoció inmediatamente, tomó una cápsula y Dende apretó el botón para después arrojarla. En un puf de humo se materializo la máquina del tiempo de Trunks.

\- Me preguntaba si eso ayudaría, si usamos la máquina del tiempo tal vez podríamos acabar a los androides y...

\- No, no funciona así, la máquina del tiempo sólo crearía una realidad alternativa y este lugar seguiría siendo el mismo. – Dijo Gohan y Dende asintió, - Pero eso me recuerda algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-La máquina del tiempo puede ir a través de realidades alternativas ya que Trunks regresó aquí una segunda vez después de que cambió la historia, tal vez puede funcionar de otra manera y puedo ir a su tiempo.

\- ¡Por qué querrías hacer eso! – Dijo Dende en shock.

\- Porque en el mundo de Trunks en el futuro aún están esos androides causando daño, además se lo debo, tengo que arreglar el problema. Murió por mí, por lo menos puedo arreglar algo que es culpa mía.

\- Gohan, esto es una mala idea, incluso tienes un bebé que cuidar, ¡y ahora vas a viajar en el tiempo! – Dende dijo, pero fue cortado cuando Gohan le lanzó el radar del dragón.

\- Ten, mantenlo contigo y trata de encontrar algunas esferas del dragón. Volveré pronto con la máquina del tiempo desde el futuro después de tratar con los androides.

\- De acuerdo asegúrate de volver. – Dende dijo mientras Gohan abría la compuerta y entraba en la máquina. No tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba. Era una gran máquina amarilla con forma de cohete con 4 potenciadores en los extremos, en el interior era complicada la maquinaria y los botones. Vio a Trunks operar esta máquina una vez así que sabía vagamente qué botón hacía qué.

\- ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? – preguntó Dende mientras Gohan se veía perplejo.

La pantalla zumbó y hubo un conjunto de números que Gohan trató de entender, parecía una especie de configuración para programar a que tiempo viajar. – Ok, creo que fue alrededor de 21 años en el futuro tendré que arriesgarme. – Gohan murmuró a sí mismo cuando presionó un botón que mostraba el diario de viaje.

\- Oh, eso lo hace más fácil, voy a volver al momento en el que Trunks se fue. Creo que lo conseguí, Dende. Nos vemos en un momento, voy a volver tan cerca de este tiempo como sea posible, así que no te preocupes.

Presionó unos botones y la máquina arranco sin problemas, para sorpresa de Gohan, el engranaje alrededor de la parte superior comenzó a girar en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, los cohetes dispararon y la máquina se alzó en el aire.

\- ¡Gohan, ten cuidado! – Dijo Dende mientras veía la máquina levantarse.

-Sí, lo estaré, adiós – Dijo Gohan y con eso la máquina salió disparada hacia arriba, todo se convirtió en un blanco brillante antes de que su mundo desapareciera en un ¡Zip!

* * *

\- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Gohan gritó mientras la máquina estaba siendo arrastrada a través del tejido del espacio, olvídalo. Preferiría ir al espacio mil veces más que viajar en el tiempo de nuevo, esto era lo peor, completamente.

La máquina estaba vibrando y moviéndose por todo el lugar, Gohan aferraba al asiento como podía. Si tan solo su madre lo hubiera dejado ir a una sala de videojuegos, habría ayudado un poco con esto. Sí, estaba jodido. Se precipitó a través de un agujero en el tejido del universo mientras millones de colores y eventos fluían a su lado como un río, de nuevo en una luz brillante terminaba su recorrido por el agujero de gusano, Gohan apareció en un flash en el futuro.

\- ¡TRUNKS! – Una voz gritó cuando la máquina aterrizaba, afortunadamente en piloto automático, Gohan estaba tratando de recuperar la postura y retener su almuerzo, se las arregló para sentarse de nuevo en la máquina, cómo Trunks podía hacer esto.

Cuando la máquina llego al suelo, el cristal de la cabina se abrió automáticamente, Gohan miró por encima para ver a una versión más madura y ligeramente más arrugada de una persona con la que estaba muy familiarizado. ¡Era Bulma!

\- ¡Señorita Bulma! (más bien señora). – Gohan gritó mientras salía de la máquina, Bulma se detuvo en estado de shock.

\- ¿Quién eres y dónde está Trunks? – Dijo mientras se alejaba del extraño.

\- Espere señorita Bulma, soy yo Gohan, Gohan del pasado, ese Gohan. – Bulma se quedó inmóvil, pero miró a Gohan más de cerca y pudo ver el parecido. ¡Realmente era Gohan!

\- Gohan, ¿qué estás haciendo en la Máquina del Tiempo y dónde está Trunks? – Dice Bulma después de la sorpresa, Gohan se apresuró a dar un abrazo que la tomo por sorpresa, pero le respondió de igual forma.

\- Me alegro de verla, señorita Bulma – Dijo Gohan, le escaparon unas lágrimas.

\- Lo mismo digo, niño. – dijo Bulma mientras acariciaba su cabello alborotado.

* * *

\- Así que eso es lo que pasó, ¿eh? – Dijo Bulma mientras ambos se sentaban en el sótano de los restos de la Corporación Capsula.

\- Así es. – Dijo Gohan tristemente después de haber contado todos los acontecimientos en el pasado, Bulma parpadeaba con lágrimas, su Trunks estaba muerto, su hijo, su bebé se había ido y ya no había nadie más. Es curioso, esperaba que al menos al viajar al pasado pudiera hacer un futuro mejor que el que están viviendo, pero al hacerlo perdió a su hijo. Su único hijo, pero estaría en el cielo o en el Otro Mundo da igual ella iría allí pronto de todos modos. No era como si pudiera hacerse más joven.

\- Está bien, Gohan, todo esto no es tu culpa en absoluto, Trunks sabía los riesgos que podría pasar, pero lo hizo de todos modos, y es al menos más en tu mundo, eso es lo que importa.

\- Cómo puedes decir eso, es completamente culpa mía, Si yo hubiera matado a Cell, entonces... – Sin terminar fue interrumpido.

\- No Gohan detente. – Gohan la escuchó, – Recuerda a Gohan, todo esto es culpa de Cell, no el tuyo en absoluto. Mató a Trunks y a todo el mundo, tú no lo hiciste. Sé que es difícil, pero no podemos cambiar lo que pasó y tendremos que vivir con eso. - dijo Bulma mientras colocaba ambas manos en las mejillas de Gohan y le miraba directo a los ojos.

\- S-sí – Gohan logró desahogarse antes de darle otro abrazo a Bulma quien también lo devolvió, derramaba algunas lágrimas junto con los sollozos de Gohan. Es irónico como había una máquina del tiempo en su patio y no podían salvar a la gente que les importaba.

"Les traemos las ultimas noticias acerca del ataque de los androides. Persil City está bajo ataque una vez más. A todos los oyentes se les recomienda huir de la escena de inmediato a cualquiera de las áreas circundantes y buscar refugio para evitar ser vistos. Les deseamos la mejor de las suertes." dijo una voz proveniente de una radio antigua en la mesa que captó la atención de Gohan.

\- Iré ahí, voy a destruir a los androides de una vez por todas. – dijo Gohan disolviendo el abrazo.

\- ¡Espera, Gohan! – Bulma detiene al instante a Gohan: - ¡Tuve que lidiar con que te mataran una vez, no quiero tener que lidiar con eso de nuevo!

\- No, no te preocupes, Trunks nos dijo que los androides con los que peleábamos eran mucho más fuertes que los de esta época y por eso volví, definitivamente soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para lidiar con esas máquinas inútiles, así que no te preocupes. – Gohan la tranquilizó. - ''Además, tengo que matarlos antes de que Cell llegue y los absorba esta vez. '' – añadió en sus pensamientos.

Gohan encendió su Ki y al instante su estado Super Saiyajin. Su cabello se volvió rubio, sus ojos se volvieron de color turquesa y su mirada se heló, como si toda la bondad y la misericordia hubieran sido absorbidos por ella. No iba a darles piedad, no después de todo lo que hicieron con Trunks del futuro y con todos los demás en este mundo.

\- Volveré en cuanto termine. – Gohan tranquilizó a Bulma con una sonrisa, concentró su aura de Ki y tomó vuelo.

* * *

\- ¡Hrgh! – La Androide 18 gruñó mientras soltaba una lluvia de ráfagas Ki en los edificios.

\- Oye, ¿estabas contando cuántos edificios destruiste? – Preguntó el Androide 17 con una sonrisa.

\- Grr, por supuesto que no, estoy molesta contigo de todas formas, así que no hables de ello. Además, si jugamos competiciones tenemos que usar a la gente, es más fácil contar así que los edificios.

\- Hmm, y ¿por qué no podemos hacer las dos cosas, un nuevo juego, explotar edificios y cualquier humano muerto son puntos de bonificación.

\- La mejor idea que he escuchado todo el día. – Envió otra explosión a un edificio, estaban sonriendo cuando estaba a punto de derrumbarse sobre un anciano que protegía a su nieto en un intento inútil.

\- Eso es un edificio y dos seres humanos, 3 puntos para mí. – 18, dijo mientras el edificio cayó, pero sus sonrisas fueron reemplazadas con miradas de sorpresa cuando el edificio fue destruido en escombros y las dos personas fueron rápidamente salvados en un estallido de velocidad por Gohan.

\- ¡QUÉ! – 18 gritó de ira mientras Gohan se había borrado de vista y los había llevado a otra calle.

\- Q-quién eres tú. – Dice el hombre de avanzada edad.

\- No se preocupe, señor, estoy aquí para ayudarles. – Gohan se levantó y miró a los androides, Trunks tenía razón. No tenían humanidad en ninguna forma, eran monstruos despiadados, al igual que Cell.

\- ¡Qué diablos pasó! – Ni siquiera notaron cuando en un borrón Gohan apareció delante de ellos.

\- Yo fui lo que paso. – Miró a los dos. Eran inconfundiblemente los Androides 17 y 18, pero el poder que tenían en este momento no era nada comparado con lo que tenían en su línea de tiempo.

\- Y tu quien se supone que eres. – Dijo con sorpresa cuando el aura de Gohan volvió a estallar.

\- No necesito dar mi nombre a una lavadora como tú. – Respondió Gohan.

\- ¡Lavadora!... Ahora si estoy de tan mal humor, podrías ser lo que necesito para aliviarme un poco. – 18 escupió y su mano empezó a brillar, - ¡Te matare gusano! – Envió una descarga de esferas de ki color rosa en dirección a Gohan que sólo golpeó a cada una como moscas hacia los escombros circundantes, ni siquiera parecía cansado o fatigado.

\- ¡Heh! – Fue todo lo que dijo 18 antes de que Gohan se precipitara hacia delante y le clavara el puño en su plexo solar, fue enviada a volar involuntariamente. Gohan rápidamente se borró de la vista antes de aparecer detrás de ella y entregar una patada giratoria justo en su cuello, fue enviada de vuelta a estrellarse contra el Androide 17, chocaron dolorosamente.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Gohan, Trunks tenía razón. Los monstruos con los que tenían que luchar eran mucho peores que estos dos robots, sus poderes eran mucho más débiles que los de Cell imperfecto.

\- Grr, maldito, como te atreves. – 18 dijo mientras se levantaba de nuevo, su ropa ya estaba desordenada y eso que era nueva.

\- Espera 18, no creo que este chico se alguien contra el que podamos combatir solos. Tenemos que hacer equipo contra él. – 17 se había dado cuenta de eso al ver la facilidad con la que podía combatir a 18, algo similar pasaba cuando luchaban contra su contraparte del futuro.

\- Grr, bien, pero quiero su cabeza y la quiero ahora.

\- Mírense corriendo como mocosos. Que les hicieron alguna de estas personas, Heh – Gohan les recriminaba a los dos mientras se precipitaban hacia delante.

Ambos trataron de golpear a Gohan en la cabeza y el estómago, el solo bloqueaba con facilidad a cada uno de ellos en guardia, pero no dejaron de hacerlo. Uno fue a su lado izquierdo y el otro a su lado derecho, soltaron un aluvión de golpes y patadas mientras intentaban mantener a Gohan acorralado. Podía esquivar los golpes y patadas y bloqueaba los que no podía evitar, lentamente los dos se acercaron más para dar menos espacio a escapar, Gohan decidió que tenía suficiente.

\- ¡AH! – Elevando su ki, generó una onda expansiva que empujó a los androides hacia atrás. Los dos saltaron inmediatamente uno hacia el otro y se reagruparon en formación.

\- ¡Trágate esto! – los dos gritaron y soltaron una lluvia de ráfagas de Ki en Gohan, que estaba ahí inmóvil, pero no dejaba de mostrar esa mirada afilada, inmediatamente golpeó lejos los ataques que no quería esquivar y dejó los que podían pasar de largo.

-Ha!… ha!… ha!… hombre este chico es duro. – 17 dejaba de atacar al ver lo inútil que era.

\- Ese chico estúpido, todo lo que puede hacer es esquivar, como si no pudiera golpear de nuevo. – 18 dijo y preparó otro ataque de Ki, Gohan decidió poner fin a esta pequeña pelea, si así se le podía llamar de una buena vez.

\- No cuentes con eso. – Se borró de vista y apareció justo por encima de 18, lanzó una patada por detrás de su cabeza y la envió volando hacia un edificio.

Ella atravesó la estructura como mantequilla la cual comenzó a caerle encima. El derrumbe generó una gran nube de polvo, 17 cubrió su rostro y comenzó a toser por la suciedad. Cuando se despejó el humo no había nada más que escombros, después de un momento unas cuantas rocas comenzaron a levantarse, 18 las empujo desde el suelo y se levantó maltratada.

\- Muy gracioso maldito mocoso, dejar caer un edificio sobre mi eh, ¡entonces te tirare una calle entera! – Se preparaba para disparar una esfera de ki, pero Gohan fue demasiado rápido de nuevo. En un borrón apareció frente a ella con las manos cargadas de energía.

\- **Masenkō** – coloco las manos sobre su frente y grito estirando los brazos adelante - **¡HAAA!** – la energía dorada salió disparada de sus palmas a pocos centímetros sobre su pecho solo pudo poner una cara de sorpresa, esa fue la última expresión que tuvo cuando la energía la envolvió y dio un último grito antes de ser completamente borrada, quedando solo cenizas y pequeños pedazos de ropa descendiendo negros que sin más se iban con el viento.

\- ¡Qué! ¡18! – Dijo mientras tropezaba ligeramente hacia atrás, pero cuando Gohan volvió su mirada hacia él, dio la mirada más venenosa que podía darle a alguien, Gohan ni siquiera se estremeció en lo más mínimo.

\- Sabía que me parecías familiar. Ese ataque, Masenko. Era el ataque de Gohan, quien serias tú, ¿alguno de sus aspirantes?, o acaso fuiste entrenado por Trunks, ese pequeño mocoso que seguía a Gohan como un perro. – 17 dijo mientras se preparaba para vengar a su hermana, cometió el grave error de hacer enojar a Gohan.

\- ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Trunks! – Enfurecido por sus palabras, se lanzó hacia adelante, tomo a 17 por sorpresa quien no pudo reaccionar cuando Gohan empezaba a soltar una lluvia de ataques. Un puñetazo al pecho, seguido de un uppercut a la barbilla que le envió volando hacia arriba antes de entregar un golpe de hacha que lo envió devuelta hacia abajo, Gohan descendió rápidamente y lo pateó con las dos piernas en el esternón, la onda de choque creó un cráter en el suelo donde quedo enterrado sin poder siquiera tratar de detener su caída en picada, Gohan fue directamente en el aire por encima de 17.

\- ¡Esto es por Trunks, androides! – Gohan gritó mientras juntaba sus manos en su costado derecho, - **Kameeee…** \- se formaba una brillante energía azul entre sus manos huecas, - **Hameeee…** – Lanzo con fuerza sus brazos hacia adelante y… - **¡HAAAA!** – envió una columna de energía disparada de sus manos que impacto y cubrió por completo al androide quien solo gritó de dolor antes de que no fuera más que escombros.

Los androides estaban muertos y la pesadilla había terminado, la palabra se extendió con bastante rapidez cuando el anciano y su nieto vieron a Gohan destruir a los robots para siempre, difundieron la noticia de que eran libres. Pero Gohan sabía que aún había un enemigo más y sería uno a quien terminaría debidamente en esta línea de tiempo.

* * *

 _De vuelta en la Corporación Capsula…_

\- Bien Gohan, he vuelto a cargar la máquina del tiempo para que tengas suficiente para volver al pasado y en algunas cápsulas puse combustible extra en caso de que alguna vez la necesites de nuevo, basta con convertirla en una cápsula y podrás conservarla, ya no la necesito más. También me di una vuelta donde dejo la vieja basura que ya no utilizo y he encontrado la capsula de una vieja nave espacial, la guarde en el pequeño estuche que tenías y también hay un montón de otras cosas que podrían serte útiles en tu época. – Bulma dijo mientras se limpia la frente, terminó de ajustar la máquina del tiempo, la convirtió en una cápsula y la acomodo en el estuche junto con el resto.

\- Gracias señorita Bulma.

\- Ahora recuerda que te he mostrado cómo operarla, así que no quiero oír que estas atrapado en la era de hielo o algo tan loco como eso así que ten cuidado. – Dijo Bulma mientras le entregaba el pequeño estuche con las capsulas.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres volver conmigo?, tú puedes cuidar a Trunks en mi tiempo, él todavía está vivo ahí.

Bulma suspiró, sabía que no podría suceder. Cuántos años le quedaban, sin Trunks alrededor para hacerla sentirse viva, realmente sentía que el peso de la edad la alcanzaba. Además, también había otro tema acerca del estado en que se encontraba el mundo, habría un lío y ella debería estar aquí para ayudarlos. No podía simplemente abandonar a la gente que su Trunks tenía tanta determinación por proteger, lo haría por él.

\- Lo sé, chico, pero creo podrás encargarte, ya lo hiciste antes en este tiempo, así que ten más fe en ti mismo y no tomes demasiado peso sobre ti. Vive un poco, consigue una novia o si eres muy pícaro a dos y disfruta de la vida. Todos vamos a hacerlo en este tiempo, así que tu deberías en el tuyo. – Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa.

Cuando Gohan estaba a punto de moverse, detectó una presencia detrás de la esquina, al instante supo de quien se trataba, sus venas hervían con pura rabia al reconocer ese ki, pero mantuvo su nivel de voz.

\- Señorita Bulma, entre en el edificio ahora. – Rápidamente ordena Gohan mientras su mirada se afilaba, Bulma iba a lanzar una broma, pero reconoció la mirada en sus ojos y asintió, volvió corriendo al edificio de la Corporación Capsula.

\- ¡De acuerdo, tu asqueroso monstruo sal! – Gohan dirigía sus palabras hacia la esquina, – Sé que estás ahí Cell, sal de aquí ahora antes de que te destroce. – Cell se estremeció ligeramente, pero salió de igual manera.

La sangre de Gohan comenzó a hervir cuando volvió a ver a Cell, aunque en su forma imperfecta. Ese monstruo seguía siendo igual a él, sólo que mucho más débil como la cucaracha que realmente era.

\- Hmm, vaya, debo admitir que me sorprende que te percataras de mi presencia, más aún que sepas quién soy. – Dijo Cell mientras sonreía. – Supongo que debes ser Gohan, pero por tu edad debes ser del pasado. Un pequeño idiota como tú solo está pidiendo ser absorbido y convertirse en una parte de mí. – Sin la más mínima provocación lanzó su cola hacia adelante que Gohan atrapó hábilmente, aplastó la punta de la aguja con sus manos y Cell gritó de dolor antes de que Gohan limpiamente se la arrancara.

\- ¡AARRRGH!, ¡pagarás por eso pequeño mocoso! – Cell grito en agonía mientras agarraba el muñón de su cola cercenada.

\- Cuántas personas has absorbido con esa cosa.

\- Hm, esperas que me ponga a contar mientras camino por ciudades drenando a miles de personas para convertirlas en una parte de mí. – Cell respondió con astucia, pero fue la respuesta equivocada cuando Gohan entró en su estado de Super Saiyajin Ascendido. Su furia y rabia lo hacían mucho más fácil, era casi automático al ver ese monstruo y no podía esperar para acabarlo de una vez por todas.

\- ¡CEEELLLL! – Gohan grita mientras su ki flameaba intensamente, envistió de un cabezazo directo hacia el abdomen del monstruo y despegó con esa cosa a cuestas. Dejó a su Ki desgarrar Cell lo más que pudo, se lo merecía. Cada pedacito de daño que pudiera provocarle.

* * *

Llegaron hasta un desierto, Gohan agarró la garganta de Cell con su mano izquierda y apretó fuertemente, Cell solo lanzaba una serie de jadeos y sé retorcía tratando inútilmente de zafarse, pero Gohan no había terminado todavía. Ni por asomo. Utilizó su otra mano para desencadenar una ráfaga de golpes justo en el rostro de Cell, que apenas podía hacer un sonido mientras el castigo de Gohan era implacable. soltó su garganta y dio un último puñetazo para enviarlo a estrellarse en el suelo haciendo un enorme cráter tras el impacto.

\- ¡C-Cómo te atreves! ¿¡Qué diablos eres tú, de una línea de tiempo alternativa!? ¡Debes serlo! – Cell que con terror observaba a Gohan quien no se detuvo en absoluto, Gohan estaba en silencio, quería transmitir su ira a través de los puños en lugar de palabras.

\- Debes serlo, ¡pero no importa! ¡Una vez que absorba a 17 y 18, entonces voy a ser invencible! ¡Voy a ser perfecto! Y luego voy a borrar esa mirada presumida de tu cara pequeño mocoso estúpido. – Cell se enfureció, pero fue inmediatamente cortado cuando Gohan aterrizó con una sonrisa.

\- Oh, vaya, eso será un problema para ti, Cell. Esta vez fui un poco más rápido que tú y ya maté a los dos androides, no podrás tocarlos ya que se han ido. – Gohan dijo con una sonrisa y Cell tropezó hacia atrás.

\- ¡N-no, no pude ser! eh buscado por todo el planeta a esos dos, Grr – Cell estaba molesto, pero dejo salir un suspiro, - Bueno no importa, solo usare la máquina del tiempo y matare a esa mujer que la fabrico, iré al pasado y los absorberé allí. – Cell dijo soltando una risa maniática por su propio plan brillante.

\- Así Y como piensas continuar con tu plan sin pasar por mí.

\- Oh, pero yo conozco a los Saiyajin y su gran pasión por las batallas. Puedo volver enseguida después de absorberlos y estaré en mi forma perfecta. A todo mi potencial, ¿no te gustaría eso chico? – trató de tentar a Gohan, pero fue cortado cuando Gohan apareció frente a él y le dio con la rodilla en el esternón, salió volando hacia atrás estrellándose contra unos cuantos árboles, después de quitarse de encima un pedazo de tronco trataba de levantarse de nuevo.

\- Eso podría funcionar con Vegeta y lo hizo, pero yo no soy así, todo lo que quiero es matarte. – dijo Gohan y sonrió mientras Cell se levantaba, - Y, además, te maté en tu forma perfecta Cell, así fue en mi línea de tiempo. – El monstruo palideció ante lo que dijo.

\- ¡Q-que!, no... ¡NO! eso es imposible, estás mintiendo, soy la perfección, ¡no hay nadie que pueda ganarme en mi forma perfecta! – Cell se enfureció, observando como Gohan se reía.

\- Sí, así que piensa en cualquier otra idea brillante. Oh, y si intentas autodestruirte, entonces sería el final para ti. –

Cell estaba contra las cuerdas y Gohan conocía todos sus trucos. No tenía forma de ganar, tenía que retirarse. Salto al aire inmediatamente y utilizó su Ki para volar, volar lo más lejos posible, pero Gohan ya había previsto eso. Iba a terminar de una vez por todas.

\- ¡Esto es por todos a los que mataste Cell, en mi tiempo y en este, liberaré el futuro de tu plaga de una vez por todas! **¡KAME-HAME-HA!** – Gohan gritó mientras de sus manos nacía el ataque insignia de la escuela tortuga sobre Cell que intentó bloquearlo, pero el ataque lo envolvió rápidamente y Gohan lo potencio al 100%. El Kamehameha se convirtió en un enorme rayo de luz que se proyectó en el espacio, justo igual a como lo venció la primera vez, había cubierto a Cell por completo, quien soltó un último grito antes de que cada último rastro de él desapareciera. Hasta la última célula, molécula y átomo. Al fin todo acabo, el futuro se había liberado de nuevo.

* * *

\- Ok, he derrotado a Cell y eso es todo lo que necesitaba hacer Señorita Bulma. – dijo Gohan al regresar a la Corporación Capsula, explicó lo que hizo y se preparó para salir de nuevo, se subió a la máquina del tiempo y presionó los diales tal y como Bulma le enseñó a hacerlo.

\- Gracias Gohan, si Trunks estuviera aquí entonces sé con seguridad que él estaría tan feliz por lo que pasó, ahora eres el encargado de Trunks y como su madre creo que eres la mejor opción así que cuida de mi bebe ¡Adiós! – Dijo Bulma mientras le hacía ademán.

\- ¡Adiós, señorita Bulma! – dijo Gohan mientras el cristal se cerraba y hacia un ademán. La máquina comenzó zumbar cuando giró el dial en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, esta vez los jets dispararon y la máquina del tiempo se alzó en el aire.

\- ¡Adiós, Gohan! – Bulma se despide finalmente, Gohan fue envuelto en la luz de la máquina para enviarlo de nuevo al pasado, la máquina que Gohan apenas podía operar lo trajo de regreso a su línea de tiempo tan pronto como pudiera parpadear.

* * *

\- Gohan, estás de vuelta! – Dende inmediatamente dice cuando Gohan aterrizó con la máquina del tiempo en el puesto de observación de Kami-sama y la máquina se apagó automáticamente, Gohan saltó hacia afuera, presiono un botón en un lado de la máquina para convertirla de nuevo en una capsula que se guardó en el bolsillo

\- Si, entonces, este es el tiempo correcto no.

\- Ja, muy gracioso Gohan. Sólo han pasado unos meses. – dijo Dende, y Gohan palideció levemente.

\- Oh, que tonto, creo que pude haber presionado el botón equivocado. – dijo Gohan tímidamente y se frotaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, es gracioso que accidentalmente viajara a la época que esperaba, pero no paso así cuando lo quiso hacer a propósito.

\- Bueno, está bien, he intentado reunir las esferas del dragón, pero no es tan fácil, hemos hecho todo lo posible para cuidar de Trunks ya que este lugar es el santuario de Kami-sama, no una guardería.

\- Está bien, estaré aquí de ahora en adelante y me encargare de Trunks así que no te preocupes. También intentaré recuperar las esferas de nuevo para que podamos averiguar qué sucedió y como solucionarlo.

\- De acuerdo Gohan.

* * *

Cuidar a un bebé, era difícil. Realmente difícil. Eso fue lo que Gohan descubrió la primera semana. Trunks de seguro lloraba mucho y lanzaba bastantes rabietas; lo abra sacado de Vegeta o Bulma, probablemente de ambos. Gohan viajaba constantemente desde el templo hacia la tierra para recoger suministros para bebés, juguetes y mucho más. Tener un bebé era realmente agotador, pero valía la pena.

Trunks lo mantuvo contento, se habría sentido mucho más vacío, pero al menos tenía a alguien para estar allí con él y Trunks no podía dejar de alegrarle el día. Con su constante naturaleza juguetona Gohan no podía estar deprimido por todas las pérdidas cuando Trunks estaba allí con él.

Tomó unos meses más, pero Gohan había viajado por el Globo y era mucho más difícil cuando Dende telepáticamente le decía que Trunks estaba llorando cada 15 minutos, aun así, pudo reunir las 7 esferas. Tratar de hacer malabares entre cuidar a un bebé y encontrar las esferas del dragón fue muy difícil.

También sabía que tenía que entrenar, sus habilidades estaban empezando a decaer y oxidarse, fue un milagro que pudiera derrotar a la próxima amenaza de la Tierra en forma de Bojack y sus secuaces.

Pero se las arregló para conseguir las esferas del dragón y ahora era el momento para obtener respuestas.

\- ¡Sal de ahí, Shen Long! – Gohan grito la frase cuando termino de acomodar las 7 esferas del dragón en el templo de Kami-sama. Las esferas brillaron intensamente cuando se emitió el comando, antes de que el cielo se oscureciera con nubes de oscuras y rayos cayeran libremente sobre el templo, un haz de energía se emitió y se disparó hacia arriba como un pilar hacia el cielo. Se torció y serpenteó antes de elevarse sobre las tres personas que estaban presentes, desde el haz de energía, el dragón se había materializado en toda su magnificencia.

\- USTED ME HA DESPERTADO DE MI SUEÑO, ADELANTE PUEDO CONCEDER... HEY TU DE NUEVO? – Shen Long cambio su tono sorpresivamente.

\- Oh, hey Shen Long. – Gohan saludaba al dragón de una forma tan corriente que parecía molestarlo.

\- YA TE HABÍA DICHO ANTES QUE AHORA NO PUEDO REVIVIR A LOS MUERTOS.

\- Lo sé, pero… - Gohan fue interrumpido por Dende.

\- Déjame encargarme de esto Gohan. – Dende se dirige hacia el dragón, - Por favor podrías decirnos la razón del porque no puedes resucitar a los muertos, lo pedimos como deseo si así lo prefieres

\- HMM, ESTÁ BIEN LES DIRÉ, LO HARÉ COMO UN FAVOR YA QUE ES ALGO QUE TODOS LOS MORTALES DEBEN SABER, LO QUE PASO FUE QUE UN SER SUPERIOR HA VISTO COMO USTEDES LOS HUMANOS ESTÁN BURLANDO EL CICLO DE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE, SE SUPONE QUE USTEDES DEBEN MADURAR Y CRECER COMO ESPECIE, PERO RECURREN A LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGÓN PARA TODO, AHORA SE LE HA PUESTO FIN Y CUALQUIER OTRA FORMA DE TRAER A LA VIDA ESTÁ PROHIBIDO, PARA SIEMPRE, LA MUERTE ES EL FINAL Y NO PUEDO REVERTIRLA, Y PUEDO ASEGURARTE DE QUE TÚ TAMPOCO PUEDES, LAS DEIDADES SUPERIORES HAN ORDENADO QUE SEA ASÍ.

Ante la noticia de Shen Long, Gohan sintió que sus esperanzas se desvanecían. Justo antes de que se derrumbara Trunks hizo sonidos provenientes de su boca cuando era cargado por Mr. Popo, le entregó el bebé a Gohan que hizo todo lo posible para animarlo, se sentía un poco mejor al tener Trunks con él.

\- Hijo, oye, ¿puedes oírme? – Dijo una voz desde el cielo, Gohan casi dejó caer a Trunks sorprendido, pero se mantuvo firme.

\- Papá, ¿eres tú?

\- Sí, ¡soy yo hijo! – Goku respondió alegremente.

\- ¡PAPA! Lo siento, ¡lo siento mucho! Por mí, todos ustedes murieron yo no quería que nada de esto pasara y... – Sin terminar fue interrumpido.

\- Detente justo ahí Gohan, si estás pensando así entonces es nuestra culpa. Manejamos mal toda esta situación, pero no puedes ponerlo todo sobre tus hombros. Pudimos haber hecho las cosas de manera diferente, como yo que podría haberte entrenado más en ese estado que supera al Super Saiyajin y advertir sobre los peligros que puede causarle a tu cabeza, créeme, sé exactamente cómo se siente cuando me transforme la primera vez y lo que tu trataste fue probablemente peor.

\- Podría haberse fusionado con Kami desde el principio cuando los androides los atacaron y los terminarlos allí, pero por mi orgullo pensé que no necesitaba su ayuda cosa que terminó mal o si hubiera matado a 17 antes de que Cell lo absorbiera entonces esto no habría pasado. – Piccoro agrega

\- ¡Piccoro! - Gohan pensó, sorprendido de que más personas estuvieran hablando con él.

\- ¡Sí, estamos todos aquí Gohan! – Krillin agregó: - Y supongo que es culpa mía también, podría haber matado a 18 con el control remoto, pero no lo hice y deje a Cell tomar su forma perfecta.

\- Si mi padre estuviera aquí, aun que dudo que lo haría añadiría que fue su culpa, dejo que su orgullo lo cegara y dejo a Cell llegar a su forma perfecta y tal vez si mamá no hubiera sido tan imprudente podríamos haber matado al Dr. Gero, haber encontrado su laboratorio y acabar con los androides allí junto con Cell. O incluso seguir la idea de mi mamá de desear saber la ubicación del Dr. Gero y detenerlo antes de que despertara a los androides.

\- Trunks, ¡tú también estás allí! – Dijo Gohan, sorprendido.

\- Sí, parece que estoy atrapado aquí en este tiempo, pero vi lo que hiciste, fuiste a mi línea de tiempo Gohan, gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón. No hay nada de que culparte así que no te preocupes en absoluto. Oh y también cuida bien de mí. – Gohan miro abajo al pequeño Trunks quien estaba sonriendo felizmente por algo.

\- Gohan, sé que es lo que necesitas desear de echo aquí está. Resulta que tu madre también tiene su cuerpo y está embarazada de un niño, le pregunté a Kaio-sama acerca de esto y dijo que en el momento en que un bebé nace, se lo considera vivo, pero si la madre ha muerto entonces le toma al otro mundo un minuto para que el bebé tenga una aureola y esté técnicamente muerto. Tu madre está dando a luz ahora mismo, así que cuando digo que sé que necesitas desear, es tener a tu nuevo hermanito en el mundo de los vivos. Si tenemos suerte podemos ser capaces de darle al chico la oportunidad que merece tener.

\- DISCULPEN, PERO NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA, SI NO VAN A PEDIR NINGÚN DESEO ENTONCES ME MARCHARE Y ESPERARE HASTA OTRA OCASIÓN. – Shen Long empezaba a impacientarse.

\- Shen Long, tengo un deseo en mente, pero estoy esperando a que mi padre me dé la señal indicada. Por favor, ¿puedes esperar un poco más? – Preguntó Gohan, y el Dragón se volvió hacia él.

EL dragón soltó un pequeño quejido, pero asintió. Gohan le entrego al pequeño Trunks a Dende y se preparó para su deseo, ahora estaba esperando a que su padre le indicara en momento justo.

\- Listo ha nacido, ¡ahora Gohan pide el deseo!

\- ¡Deseo que mi hermano en el otro mundo sea transportado al mundo de los vivos! – Gritó Gohan y los ojos de Shen Long brillaron en rojo antes de que un bebé se materializara en el aire, lentamente descendió a los brazos de Gohan quien lo sostuvo inmediatamente.

\- ¿Funciono Gohan?

\- ¡Si funciono papa! - Gohan respondió y Goku dejó escapar una sonrisa alegría por eso.

\- Muy bien, ahora cuida bien de Goten. Tu madre ya nombró al bebé y como es un niño, su nombre será Goten. Un niño que nació en el cielo mismo, ese es nuestro Goten. – Goku añadió, Gohan se volvió hacia el bebé que acababa de llorar y abrió lentamente los ojos a Gohan.

\- Hola Goten, Soy Gohan tu hermano mayor. - Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos cuando dijo eso, el bebé gorgoteó feliz antes de volverse a dormir.

\- LAMENTO INTERRUMPIR ESTE MOMENTO, PERO YA LES CONCEDÍ SU DESEO, ¿CUÁL ES EL SIGUIENTE?

\- Gohan, también tenemos otra idea para el segundo deseo. Piccoro realmente pensó en ello, pero creo que necesitas un poco de ayuda.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir papa?

\- Bueno, Milk estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón al verte volar por el mundo y tratar de cuidar de Trunks, y que no estuvieras estudiando. En serio, deberíamos estar contentos de que ella esté dormida ahora mismo después del nacimiento o te hubiera regañado como nunca. – Goku divagaba.

\- Goku el deseo. - Piccoro le menciona a Goku, cosa que Gohan escucho perfectamente.

\- Bien, Gohan. Queremos que pidas como deseo que ustedes tres sean enviados a algún lugar donde haiga alguien quien pueda recogerlos y entrenarlos a todos para liberar su máximo potencial, también tu madre quiere que estudien así que vayan a un lugar donde también puedan aprender. Eso es todo Gohan hasta luego y recuerda que cuando mueran, aquí nos veremos.

\- Gracias papa haré lo que me pidas. Muy bien Shen Long. – El dragón dirige la mirada hacia Gohan, - Ya sé que deseo voy a pedir. – Gohan recoge a Trunks entregado por Mr. Popo.

\- Chicos, no sé a dónde voy a ir, pero no puedo seguir siendo una carga para ustedes. Dende, tienes que ser el Kami-Sama para este mundo y eso es mucho trabajo así que no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre. Deseare que los tres vayamos a algún lugar donde podamos vivir. – Dende escucho sorprendido.

\- Realmente quieres hacer algo como eso, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

\- No, está bien Dende. Gracias por todo, a los dos.

\- Bueno, dudo que podamos detenerte de todos modos. – Mr. Popo añadió.

\- Bien Shen Long, deseo que Trunks, Goten y yo vayamos a algún lugar donde haya alguien que nos pueda recoger y entrenarnos para desplegar todo nuestro potencial y también donde podamos aprender. – Gohan le pide su deseo al dragón.

\- DE ACUERDO, ES UN DESEO FÁCIL DE CONCEDER, SOLO ESPERO QUE NO SE VAYA A ENOJAR… – Mientras los ojos del dragón brillaban, Gohan y los dos bebés empezaron a quedar envueltos en un resplandor blanco.

\- Nos vemos Dende, Mr. Popo. ¡Adiós y gracias por todo! – Gohan dijo alegremente y los tres desaparecieron en un destello.

* * *

 _Hace unos momentos, en un planeta lejano…_

\- Wiss, sabes eh tenido otro de esos extraños sueños. – Menciona una voz. La voz provenía de alguien con un delgado cuerpo humanoide púrpura sin pelo, grandes orejas puntiagudas y muy similar a un dios gato egipcio. Llevaba túnicas egipcias de color negro, azul y dorado, su atuendo tenía decoraciones blancas y naranjas. Este era Beerus, el dios de la Destrucción.

\- Sí, Beerus-sama. Usted se ha despertado mucho antes de lo previsto para su siesta habitual de 30 años. ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó en su sueño? – Pregunta otra voz con tono elegante. Éste era un humanoide con un color piel celeste claro, pelo largo y blanco en forma de cono ascendente. Estaba sosteniendo largo cetro de color azul y amarillo, que tiene una gema negra flotando en la parte superior y tenía un gran anillo azul alrededor de su cuello, su atuendo consistía en una túnica color granate, una especie de coraza color negro y blanco con detalles amarillos y anaranjados, al igual que Beerus llevaba una faja azul en su cintura.

\- Fue muy extraño, recuerdas cuando te dije acerca de este super saiyajin... err dios o algo así.

\- Un Dios Super Saiyajin, eso fue lo que dijo el Pez Oráculo al menos. – Corrige Wiss.

\- Tch, si eso. Bueno parcialmente a través de mi sueño todo parecía ser normal pero repentinamente cambió. Podía ver el perfil de este tipo que iba a luchar, pero luego se desvaneció de repente. Me preguntaba qué diablos pasó, entonces la figura volvió otra vez, pero era distinto. Como si tuviera un esquema diferente y fuera otra persona. Pero también había alguien más allí, un chico de aspecto extraño en una armadura blanca. – Dice Beerus mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- ¿Es eso por lo que ha despertado? – Pregunta Wiss.

\- Sí, algo definitivamente sucedió si uno de mis sueños de proféticos ha cambiado.

\- Usted una vez dijo que tendría una cita con una famosa estrella de Pop y mire lo que paso. – Wiss le recordaba

\- ¿Quieres dejar de hablar de eso? – Beerus le reprocha a Wiss quien sólo rió para sí mismo. – Hombre, eso es todo, ahora sí estoy de mal humor, en serio, la próxima cosa que me fastidie será destruida. – Dijo Beerus de mala gana.

Fue en ese desafortunado momento que una luz blanca entró en la habitación de Beerus, tanto el Dios gato como su acompañante estaban mirando con curiosidad.

\- Wiss, ¿qué diablos es eso? – arqueaba una ceja claramente confundido.

\- Ni yo tengo idea, Beerus-sama. – Wiss agrego extrañado de igual forma.

\- ¡WOOOOOOH! - Gohan gritó cuando la luz se disipó, de ella Gohan, Trunks y Goten, cayeron en el dormitorio de Beerus. Gohan aterrizó en el suelo y encima de él, aterrizó Trunks que se reía de pura diversión, Gohan sólo logró atrapar a Goten antes de que algo malo le sucediera.

Tanto Beerus como Wiss pestañeaban, esto tuvo que ser lo más extraño que les ha sucedido hasta ahora. Había vivido millones de años con la misma visión de hacer que los mortales temblaran y se encogieran de miedo y terror. Entonces, ¡qué demonios estaban haciendo dos bebés y un mocoso en su casa!

Después de un momento de silencio, Gohan logró ponerse de pie y vio que tanto Beerus como Wiss miraban atónitos, así que decidió presentarse.

\- Um, ¡hola soy Gohan!, ¿Por favor podrían decirme en donde me encuentro? – Gohan preguntaba educadamente.

\- ¿¡QUIÉN DIABLOS CREES QUE ERES!? – Beerus con furia encendió su Ki divino que generó una onda de choque, hizo a Gohan a caer de espaldas cuando Beerus se puso de pie, envuelto en un poderoso aura púrpura se elevaba sobre el joven.

Gohan apenas podía ponerse de pie, quienquiera que fuera. Era más fuerte que Cell, no, no más fuerte, ni siquiera se le comparaba. Hizo que Cell pareciera una partícula insignificante de polvo y aun parecía que no mostraba nada de su poder, quién era esa persona. Ni siquiera podía sentir su ki y aun así sentía como su potente aura imponía una gran presión.

\- Beerus-sama, por favor tranquilícese. – Wiss interrumpe, - Estas incomodando a los niños. – Él se reprendió y fiel a sus palabras Goten y Trunks parecían incómodos con el aura de Beerus, se retractó un poco, pero si no le gustaba la respuesta de estos mortales entonces los iba a destruir.

\- ''Ni siquiera puedo sentir el Ki de cualquiera de ellos, ¿qué está pasando?'' – Gohan pensaba mientras la otra persona calmaba al hombre con apariencia de gato. Gohan no podía sentir su poder, pero si la otra persona podía detener al seriamente poderoso gato, entonces estaban las probabilidades de que él también era igual de fuerte. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?

\- Perdóname, Gohan-san, ¿cierto? mi nombre es Wiss, y este es Beerus-sama ¿Puedes explicar por favor qué estás haciendo en este planeta? – Se preguntó.

\- Um, bueno vera, es una larga historia. – Gohan dijo mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

\- Pues adelante con eso y será mejor que te apresures, antes de que los destruya mortales. – Beerus estaba de mal humor, de hecho, nunca está de buen humor por las mañanas.

\- ¡SI! Señor Beerus. Bueno, le pedí un deseo a Shen Long, un dragón que surge cuando reúnes 7 esferas con diferente número de estrellas y le pedí que me enviara a algún lugar donde haya alguien que pueda recogernos, que nos pueda entrenar para desplegar todo nuestro potencial y también donde podamos aprender.

\- Hmm, un deseo. ¿Te refieres a unas esferas color naranja? – Wiss ya se hacia la idea de cuáles esferas se refería.

\- Um, sí – Respondió Gohan, no muy familiarizado con el término.

\- ¿Podrías decirnos de qué planeta viniste y tu especie? – Pregunta Wiss.

\- Todos venimos de la Tierra y soy un humano, bueno. Mi papá era un Saiyajin así que soy medio Saiyajin y estos dos son también mitad Saiyajin. – Gohan dijo mientras pensaba en ello.

\- ¡SAIYAJINES! – Beerus al instante recordó su sueño, agarró a Gohan por el cuello de su ropa lo acerco cara a cara, - Oye, ¿eres el Dios Super Saiyajin o sabes de alguien que sea el Dios Super Saiyajin? – Preguntó mientras agitaba al pobre que quedo con los ojos en espiral.

\- ¿Dios Super Saiyajin? – Dijo Gohan perplejo y un poco incómodo bajo su agarre, nunca había escuchado el termino, - Bueno, yo soy un super saiyajin, pero nunca oí hablar de un dios. Además, Trunks y Goten, incluyéndome, somos los últimos Saiyajin que quedan de todos modos. – Beerus solo deja caer a Gohan.

\- Vaya que lastima. Eres tan solo un Super Saiyajin regular. – Con su gran decepción volvió a caer sobre su cama, hombre esto apesta. Se emocionó tanto y al final para nada.

\- Hmm, Beerus-sama. Puedo sugerirle que mire esto. – alzaba su cetro y una luz verde brillante se desplegó desde la gema negra en la parte superior, se proyectaba una imagen de Gohan haciendo su deseo como dijo antes.

\- Así que, decía la verdad, pero no significa que tengamos que aceptarlo. Además, no soy del tipo que acepta niños al azar como este. – Beerus dijo y Gohan sintió una caída de peso en su estómago, ¿eso significa que Shen Long le ha fallado?

\- Hm, así que también son los últimos Saiyajin. Parece que Freezer si destruyó el Planeta Vegeta. Tal y como usted se lo sugirió. – Wiss añadió también y las orejas de Beerus dieron un ligero espasmo ante eso.

\- Freezer, genial ahora que nunca voy a encontrar a ese Dios Super Saiyajin. Tal vez debería destruirlo la próxima vez que lo vea.

\- Me temo que Freezer ya ha muerto. – En cuanto Wiss añadió, Beerus dio un salto en estado de shock.

\- ¡Que! ¿¡Alguien pudo derrotar a Freezer!? – Preguntó Beerus sorprendido.

\- Um – Dijo Gohan y ambos se volvieron hacia él, - Mi papá venció a Freezer en el planeta Namek, pero todos ayudamos a luchar contra él, también ayudé cuando tenía unos 5 años. – Añadió Gohan, inmediatamente Wiss revisó a su cetro y ahí estaba.

Se mostró una imagen de Gohan como un niño de 5 años de pie frente a Freezer, a pesar de que no podía ganar aun así lograba luchar contra él en su forma final.

\- Heh, no está mal chico, sólo tenías 5 años y te enfrentaste a Freezer, no sé si estás loco, eres un suicida o simplemente un estúpido, pero me impresionas. – Dijo Beerus mientras observaba la batalla.

\- Gracias señor Beerus. – Gohan solo frotaba su cabeza y miraba el suelo.

\- Entonces, ¿qué más hiciste con tu vida? – Realmente estaba sintiendo curiosidad por el joven que invadió su morada.

\- Bueno, yo también uh... derrote a Cell. – Añadió Gohan, en serio no le gustaba recordar a Cell.

\- ¿Y quién es ese? – Preguntó Beerus mientras que Wiss ya tenía su cetro preparado.

\- Hm, parece que este Cell es una especie de bio-androide creado por un humano loco. Se compone de las células de diferentes seres humanos, Namekianos, Saiyajines e incluso las células de Freezer. Esta cosa es mucho, mucho más fuerte que Freezer. Probablemente podría matar a ese tirano sin mucha dificultad, pero fue asesinado por este chico cuando tenía 10 años. – Wiss dijo y mostró algo del poder de Cell contra los guerreros Z, demostró cómo Gohan logró triunfar y matar al monstruo. (11 años en realidad es su edad física después de entrenar en la habitación del tiempo por un año más o menos, pero la edad que debería tener es 10 así que no se tomara en cuenta).

\- ¡Es en serio, y lo hiciste a los 10 años! – Preguntó Beerus con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Uh, sí señor Beerus. – Respondió Gohan un poco apenado.

\- Que demonios, Wiss ¿qué pasa con todo ese poder? – Preguntó Beerus, Wiss llevó su cetro hacia el temple de Gohan antes de retirarlo y mirarlo.

\- Hm, parece que este Saiyajin tiene mucho poder latente dentro de él. Tal vez pueda incluso llegar a convertirse en el Dios Super Saiyajin, pero todavía no lo sabe. – Dijo mientras observaba los hallazgos desde su cetro.

\- Oye, espera un momento. – dijo Beerus y cerró los ojos un segundo. – ''No hay duda acerca de esa idea, de hecho, se parece mucho al esquema de mi sueño premonitorio con esos dos chicos, entonces él es el Dios Super Saiyajin, ¡o lo va a ser! Sí, ahora finalmente puedo tener una buena pelea, aunque realmente tengo que entrenarlo como ese deseo que él pidió, que suena como un montón de trabajo. Meh, voy a hacer que Wiss lo haga. Aun así, todavía tengo que lidiar con ellos de forma permanente, meh voy a explotar algunos planetas. Eso debería trabajar un poco la tensión que conseguiré en el futuro.'' – Pensó, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué hiciste tal deseo en primer lugar, Gohan-san? – Ante la pregunta, Gohan retrocedió, pero respondió de igual forma.

\- Oh pues. Traté de revivir a mi familia y amigos con las esferas del dragón, pero no funcionó, así que hice ese deseo para poder cuidar de Goten y Trunks mejor, también para poder ser más fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a ambos y para eso voy a entrenar. No queda nadie más que yo para protegerlos así que lo haré. – Gohan respondió con determinación.

\- ¡Ok, he decidido! – Beerus golpeo su puño con la palma de su otra mano, atrayendo la atención hacia él. - Si tengo que hacer a mi propio Dios Super Saiyajin entonces que así sea, tú quieres entrenar no. ¡Entonces te entrenaremos hasta el borde de la muerte y te traeremos de vuelta para hacerlo todo de nuevo¡, Y este será el trato, para cuando logres convertirte en el Dios Super Saiyajin entonces tendrás que pelear conmigo, ¡En una lucha sin obstáculos!, ¿Tenemos un trato? – Beerus estiro la garra hacia Gohan esperando su respuesta.

Gohan pensó en ello, sonaba a que realmente iba a recibir el entrenamiento de su vida, pero él tenía que hacerlo. Si pudiera convertirse en algo como un Dios, entonces podría proteger a Goten y a Trunks de cualquier cosa o de todo. Tenía que hacerlo.

\- Ok, es un trato señor Beerus. – Dijo Gohan estrechando su mano.

* * *

El entrenamiento con los dos era el infierno, un verdadero infierno en su totalidad. Gohan se dio cuenta de que el momento en que estrechó la mano de Beerus, vendió su alma al diablo. Era un verdadero demonio infiltrado. También resultó que Beerus era el Dios de la Destrucción, sí muchas gracias por eso Shen Long, fue el primer pensamiento de Gohan durante el entrenamiento. Ese dragón realmente lo consiguió, pero al menos podía sentirlo. Se estaba haciendo más fuerte. Ahora a los 16 años, se despertó y empezaba a preparase para entrenar. Había mantenido su Gi que Piccoro había hecho para él y mantuvo su peinado puntiagudo original. Su cuerpo era más musculoso que antes y su rostro se volvió más angular.

\- Ok, ahora vamos a hacer 5,000 flexiones alrededor de 200 veces la gravedad de la Tierra. – Wiss dijo alegremente y golpeó su bastón contra el suelo, materializó un grueso traje de color amarillo pesadísimo sobre Gohan, quien luchaba por mantenerse erguido, pero se puso de cuatro patas y comenzó a hacer flexiones, recordó todas las lesiones que recibió cuando entrenaba con Beerus.

Wiss había adquirido una máquina médica que los saiyajins solían utilizar, ofrecía una curación mucho más completa y ofreció un impulso mucho más grande de Zenkai, pero vino con un precio. La máquina estaba llena de terapias dirigidas al ADN Saiyajin y por lo tanto mejoraría las características físicas Saiyajin de la persona curada, lo que haría a Gohan más Saiyajin que humano. Gohan estaba un poco en conflicto al renunciar a su humanidad, pero recordó que estaban Goten y Trunks a quien debía cuidar así que decidió pasar por eso. Con ese entrenamiento, había sido capaz de dominar su estado Super Saiyajin Ascendido, ahora solo como Super Saiyajin 2 por simplicidad y estaba a punto de alcanzar un nuevo nivel que excitó a Beerus ya que esperaba que fuera el dios al que iba a desafiar.

Gohan no usaba la máquina a menudo, pero cuando lo hizo empezó a cambiar completamente su ADN en un Saiyajin de sangre pura. Incluso su cola había crecido de nuevo, Wiss aseguró que las colas tienden a crecer de nuevo para los Saiyajins hasta que terminan la pubertad, de lo contrario entonces las pierden para siempre. Goten y Trunks todavía tenían las suyas, ya que Gohan nunca se molestó en cortarlas y eso les dio un ligero aumento de potencia, cada pequeña parte contaba. Wiss creó lentes de contacto especiales que apenas se notaban para que los usasen y dejaran de convertirse en sus formas Oozaru cuando la luna llena estaba presente, así como protectores oculares imperceptibles. También entrenaron la debilidad de sus colas como otros Saiyajins lo hicieron. No siempre fue entrenamiento físico y entrenamiento de combate.

Fiel a la advertencia de Goku, su madre había podido comunicarse con Gohan dentro de su cabeza. Usando a Kaio-sama, que se estaba cansando de ser tratado como un teléfono, logró llegar a comunicarse hasta el planeta de Beerus y casi se desmayó al ver que Gohan estaba con el Dios de la Destrucción, todos le habían advertido varias veces de no molestarlo o borraría su existencia de la otra vida.

Afortunadamente, Wiss escuchó todo lo que tuviera que decir Milk mientras Beerus estaba profundamente dormido, ella le compartió todas sus preocupaciones al Ángel que realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer ya que Goten, Gohan, Trunks y Beerus estaban ocupados y en su nombre Wiss fue persuadido para asegurar que ellos tres tendrían una educación adecuada así que decidió tutorizarlos. Él lo sabía todo con ese cetro, así que fue un algo parecido a un hack, simple y sencillo.

Gohan no tuvo tiempo para entrenar mucho, entre criar dos niños al mismo tiempo, así como Wiss asegurándose de que estuviera en el nivel de un graduado universitario, de acuerdo con las instrucciones de Milk para que su entrenamiento fuera escaso. Y para colmo, Beerus estaba dormido la mayor parte del tiempo, aparentemente Gohan llegó en un mal momento donde Beerus estaba tomando una siesta de energía de varias décadas y por lo general se sentía demasiado letárgico para entrenar a Gohan, pero cuando lo hizo fue lo suficientemente intenso como para mantener su fuerza.

Pero además también tenía otros maestros, Beerus no quería preocuparse por ahora desde que les dijo a sus residentes de carga gratuita que lo dejaran solo por un tiempo, Wiss usualmente los llevaba al otro mundo hacia el planeta de Kaio-sama donde Gohan se reuniría con su padre y Piccoro junto el resto de los Guerreros Z que aún no culpaban a Gohan en lo más mínimo y tranquilizaban a su madre de que estaba haciendo su tarea.

Goku y Piccoro decidieron enseñar a Gohan correctamente esta vez, ambos le enseñaron muchas de sus técnicas, con la esperanza de que podría utilizarlas mejor en el futuro si alguna vez hay algún problema. Sorprendentemente Vegeta había sido liberado del infierno desde que le empezó a dar repetidamente una paliza a Freezer, a su padre, a las fuerzas Ginyu y ayudo a detener a Cell quien estaba planeando apoderase del infierno. Vegeta no tenía ni idea de que estaban haciendo eso, pero fue de gran ayuda y fue lanzado al cielo en libertad condicional. Utilizó ese tiempo para entrenar a Trunks del presente cuando visitó y se aseguró de transmitir sus técnicas para que la línea de sangre Saiyajin de la realeza todavía pudiera mantener su fuerza, Trunks estaba feliz de que su padre estuviera pasando tiempo con él. Bueno, ambos Trunks estaban felices.

Goku y Milk también conocieron a su segundo hijo, Goten. Se parecía exactamente a Goku cuando era un niño y Goku no podría estar más que feliz de enseñar sus técnicas a Goten también.

Wiss también se aseguró de ayudar a levantar Goten y Trunks, mientras que Beerus no estaba satisfecho de tener bebés viviendo en su castillo. Gohan le prometió que no le molestarían y se aseguró de que estarían en alguna habitación donde no pudiera escuchar su ruido, también que no se cruzarían con Beerus cuando estuviera de mal humor. Si estaba de mal humor, entonces algún planeta haría un gran ¡BOOM!

Goten y Trunks habían sobrevivido sorprendentemente sus años de infantes a pesar de tener Beerus en la misma casa, ambos ya tenían seis y siete años respectivamente. Tan pronto como Trunks podía caminar Vegeta exigió que comenzara a entrenar inmediatamente, Gohan pensó que sería mejor hacer eso ya que el pequeño Trunks siempre estaba corriendo por todos lados golpeando cosas. Empezaron ligero, Trunks había trabajado rápidamente sus habilidades, cuando Goten vio a su hermano Trunks entrenar, él se les unió también. Los dos incluso llegaron a ser Super Saiyajins cuando casi comieron el almuerzo de Beerus. Hombre, eso estuvo muy cerca de que los depilaran completamente, estaban casi destrozados. También habían utilizado la máquina médica y se habian convertido en saiyajin de sangre pura, sobre todo porque querían ser más como Gohan.

Considerando todo, la vida que vivían en el planeta de Beerus no era predecible por decir lo menos. Era salvaje y agitado, tenía sorpresas en cada esquina.

Beerus era originalmente un compañero de habitación horrible ya que todos estaban caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo con él, el dios de la destrucción, pero eventualmente empezó a acostumbrarse a ellos tres y a agradarle su presencia.

Él nunca lo admitiría y si alguien alguna vez lo dijera, lo destruiría, pero le gustaba un poco tenerlos a su alrededor. Su vida no era exactamente grandiosa, ya que la única compañía que tuvo fue Wiss durante la mayor parte de su vida y pasar tiempo probando diferentes tipos de comida que Gohan traía de la Tierra fue sin duda una gran experiencia. Además, esos tres niños siempre le tuvieron una gran admiración, bueno, quién no lo haría. Él era, indiscutiblemente, el ser más fuerte en este universo.

Wiss era un caso completamente diferente. Nada le sorprendía, ni siquiera el pañal más sucio hecho por las rabietas de temperamento de Goten o Trunks. Wiss explicó que él podía hablar con fluidez cada forma de lenguaje existente y fácilmente podría hacer patrones en el habla para entender lo que estaban tratando de decir los bebés haciendo que fuera mucho más fácil la crianza. Él era paciente constantemente con los tres y podía detener a Beerus cuando hacia una rabieta. Además, era uno de los seres con más conocimientos del universo, Gohan se preguntó si había algo que no podía hacer ya que ayudó a criar a los tres y tomó una parte principal de su crecimiento, también aseguró que los tres niños tuvieran una infancia adecuada y le dio prioridad a eso por sobre el entrenamiento, pero se aseguraron de que siguieran con la formación para asegurarse de que no se entorpecieran sus habilidades en concordancia con los deseos de Beerus-sama. Wiss siempre le dijo que, si Beerus le ordenara hacer algo, él llevara a cabo esa orden, pero era porque quería ayudarles y cuando alcanzara el nivel de los dioses también esperaba la oportunidad de luchar contra Gohan.

* * *

Ahora regresamos a Gohan de 16 años, cuando terminó el último de sus ejercicios, si que estaba agotado. Ahora se dirigía a la cama con Goten y Trunks antes de que el bastón de Wiss se iluminara.

\- Oh vaya, Beerus-sama Parece que Zen-Oh sama te está enviando un comunicado. – En cuando se mencionó ese nombre Beerus escupió su bebida en estado de shock.

\- ¡ZEN-OH SAMA! ¿¡ES EN SERIO!? – Beerus grito y rápidamente tiro todo.

\- ¿Debo responder? – Pregunto Wiss, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo si o si.

\- ¿Quién es Zen-Oh sama? – Preguntó Trunks mientras se agachaba para preguntarle a Beerus.

\- ¡SHH! ¡Podría oírte! – Beerus tartamudeó, - ¡Y consigue tu propio escondite! – apartó a Trunks de debajo de la mesa.

\- Para responder a su pregunta, Zen-Oh sama es el soberano supremo de todos los universos. He explicado antes cómo este es el universo 7 y existen múltiples universos en el cosmos. El que los creó y los moldeó es Zen-Oh sama. También es el superior de Beerus-sama, podría borrarlo tanto a él como el universo si así lo decidiera. – Ante la explicación los tres dejaron caer su mandíbula. Pensar que Beerus, el hombre más rudo y malo de su universo, temía a alguien era inaudito.

\- ¡Beerus! Recibí el mensaje Zen-Oh sama. – Una persona había llegado, fue Shin, el supremo Kaio-sama con el que Gohan y compañía se habían reunido unas cuantas veces antes. Tendía a no visitar mucho, pero siempre estaba sorprendido de verlos vivos.

\- Creo que no podemos ignorar la llamada, o nos borraran a todos. – Beerus lentamente se arrastró fuera de su escondite. - Esta bien, quién sabe qué podría hacer, responde tú Wiss y ustedes tres. – Se volvió hacia los Saiyajins, -Hagan lo que hagan, no quiero que le falten el respeto de ninguna manera o estaremos muertos ¡Entendido! – Dijo con desesperación en su tono y los tres asintieron.

Wiss respondió a la llamada y el rostro de Zen-Oh apareció en una pequeña proyección de su cetro.

\- "¡Es un honor de estar ante su presencia, Zen-Oh sama!" – Los tres dijeron al unísono y se inclinaron sobre sus pies, los Saiyajins hicieron lo mismo.

\- Es agradable verlo, nee. – Zen-Oh dijo a través del proyector, pero luego vio a los Saiyajins, - ¿Quiénes son estos tres, nee?

\- Ah, eh, yo soy el que se conoce como Son Gohan y estos son los miembros de mi familia Trunks Briefs y Son Goten. Somos Saiyajins que están bajo la tutela del señor Beerus. – Gohan le respondió sin tratar de incomodar al ser supremo.

\- Hmm, Beerus, nunca me dijiste que habías tomado estudiantes, nee. – Beerus comenzó a sudar frío, pensó que había metido la pata al tener estudiantes en su planeta sin consultarle, aunque no era el único dios destructor con aprendices, también estaba el destructor Vermoud (basado en la bebida alcohólica "Vermouth"), con el que sería el próximo dios de la destrucción en el universo 11 Toppo, pero ese era un caso totalmente diferente.

\- Le ruego que me perdóneme, Zen-Oh sama. Me disculpo humildemente por no pedir permiso para hacerlo. – dijo Beerus rápidamente.

\- Esta bien nee. Es bueno ver que estar tratando de socializar más, nee. Algunos dioses de la destrucción están descuidando su trabajo nee, pero es bueno ver que tu aun lo haces bien, nee. - Zen-Oh elogio a Beerus que inmediatamente se levantó con una falsa bravura y orgullo.

\- Por supuesto Zen-Oh sama. Puedo ser un Dios de la Destrucción, pero he elegido tomar a estos niños como mis alumnos y se han convertido en una parte de mi familia, jajaja. – De inmediato agarró a los tres alrededor se sus cuellos y tiró un apretado abrazo para luego los dejó caer casi desmayados.

\- Eso es bueno, nee. Eso sólo demuestra que eres la persona adecuada para el trabajo, nee. – Zen-Oh dijo a través de la pantalla y todos miraron hacia arriba.

\- Ehh… disculpe gran Zen-Oh sama, me permitiría preguntar a qué clase de trabajo se refiere… - Beerus estaba realmente confundido, porque el Dios del todo vendría a pedirle un trabajo a él, pudo pedírselo a Champa, ese gordo que casi no hace nada, aunque Beerus pasara milenios durmiendo su hermano gemelo solo se la pasaba comiendo, si, comía aún más que él mismo.

\- Bueno, como puedes ver, nee. Me preguntaba por qué nunca podía conseguir un universo con la paz correcta, nee. Todo parece siempre terminar mal, nee. Por lo tanto, he creado el universo 13, y me asegure de no asignar a ningún dios de la destrucción y ningún Kaioshin para mirar sobre el universo, nee. Pero parece que pasaron muchas cosas diferentes, nee. La gente comenzó a convertirse en dioses y luchar entre sí, nee. Luego hubo una gran guerra en un mundo y me estoy cansando de esto, nee. Beerus, quiero enviarte a ti y al Supremo Kaio del Universo 7 a ese universo para arreglar el problema, nee. Te elegí porque eres de los dioses que hacen más contacto con los mortales en su universo nee, así que sabrás como hacerlo, nee. – los tres se sorprendieron ante lo dicho por Zen-Oh-sama.

\- Así que seremos transferidos a otro universo. – Beerus solo esperaba que hubiera comida tan buena como la de la tierra. – Entonces acepto humildemente su oferta Zen-Oh sama. - Beerus ni siquiera sabía si tenía la oportunidad de negarse ante la petición, pero se lo pedía el tipo quien podría borrarlo.

\- ¿Entonces podemos ir también? – Trunks le preguntó inocentemente y todo el mundo se estremeció ante el tono que usó, pero hizo todo lo posible por retenerlo y no mostrarlo delante de Zen-Oh sama.

\- Hmm, si quieres entonces está bien, nee. – Zen-Oh sama finalmente dijo y todo el mundo en la habitación dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, de que no fueron borrados por ese comentario y se relajaron un poco.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias Zen-Chan! – Goten dijo con una alegría y todo el mundo de inmediato hizo una mueca más grande que la anterior.

\- Está bien, nee. Diviértete, nee. – Nadie se esperaba esa respuesta, casi nadie se atrevía a hablarle así.

\- ¡Oye, ten más respeto, es Zen-oh sama con quien hablas! – Beerus grito contra Goten y Trunks, pero fue interrumpido.

\- Silencio o te borraré. – Zen-Oh dijo y Beerus inmediatamente se calló en seco y dejó escapar un pequeño "mew" como un gatito.

\- ¡Mil disculpas por mi error Zen-Oh sama! – Beerus dijo y se inclinó en el suelo.

\- Ok, entonces me retiro, nee, encárgate cuando quieras, si quieres el trabajo, nee, ¡adiós! – El mensaje desapareció cuando dio su despedida.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, Shin y Beerus se derrumbaron en el suelo, dejaron escapar un suspiro mientras el estrés casi los mataba. Beerus inmediatamente se acercó a Goten y Trunks por lo que hicieron.

\- GOTEN! TRUNKS! No pueden hablar con Zen-Oh sama tan groseramente, él es el Dios del todo, podría borrar el universo entero si quiere. – Beerus estaba furioso con los chiquillos, pero luego recordó que a Zen-Oh sama le agradan los niños. Si les hiciera algo… adiós a su existencia.

\- Ok, ahora que eso está resuelto y estamos todos vivos junto el universo. Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer? – preguntó Beerus después de respirar hondo.

\- Pues toma el trabajo. – A Shin le agradaba la idea de ser un dios de la creación para otro universo.

\- Tomare el trabajo por supuesto y si voy entonces Wiss también ira por defecto. Y ustedes niños deberían saber que, si van con nosotros, es un poco complicado regresar a este universo. Podemos volver de vez en cuando, pero eso es todo no será tan a menudo como esperan.

\- ¿Puedes darnos un poco de tiempo para hablar de esto? – Preguntó Gohan mientras todas sus miradas se volvían hacia él.

* * *

\- Ok, he hecho una conexión telepática. – dijo Gohan mientras colocaba sus dos dedos en la sien, Goten y Trunks se aferraban a Gohan, quien sirvió como una forma de teléfono y se pusieron en contacto con su familia, ese era uno de los tantos trucos que le enseñaron en el otro mundo.

\- Papá, has estado al tanto cierto, ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer? – Preguntó Gohan a su padre.

\- Vaya esto es raro, nunca pensé que Beerus se iría así nada más. – Goku ha observo todo lo ocurrido desde que Kaio-sama le dio el aviso.

\- Yo digo que vayas, Trunks, la oportunidad de viajar a otro universo para encontrar y luchar con otros guerreros es algo por lo que yo mataría y estarás con uno de los seres más fuertes del universo. Así que te ordeno que vayas y te hagas más fuerte. – Vegeta dejo su opinión clara.

\- Hm, creo que necesitas esto Gohan. Cuanto más tiempo te quedes aquí, más y más recuerdos oscuros se acumularán dentro de ti. Y además la Tierra no necesita ninguna protección en absoluto, ha sido completamente pacífica durante los últimos 6 años y no ha pasado nada malo. Es mejor que vayas, y después podrás volver aquí. - Agrega Piccoro.

\- Creo que es una buena idea también, y no es como si fuera el final de la historia ya que todavía puedes volver a visitar. - Dijo Goku.

\- Trunks, Goten, ¿qué piensan ustedes dos? – Preguntó Gohan.

\- ¡Queremos ir, queremos ir! – Gritaban y empezaban a ponerse en los nervios de Gohan.

\- De acuerdo iremos a ese universo y si no les gusta volvemos cuando tengamos la oportunidad y nos quedaremos aquí, ¿les agrada la idea? - preguntó Gohan y los dos niños se animaron.

\- ¡Asegúrense de ir a la escuela, Gohan y Goten! – Milk casi lo ensordece.

\- Ok, mamá - Gohan se estremeció y una pequeña gota de sudor bajaba por su frente.

\- Entrenen y sean más fuertes, ustedes tres son los últimos Saiyajins, ¡así que estén a la altura de eso! – Vegeta menciona.

\- Tienen que centrarse en sus estudios. – Milk le reclama.

\- Psh, y eso en que va a ayudar en una pelea. ¿Le van a tirar libros al enemigo? – Se burló sarcásticamente, pero fue interrumpido por otro chillido de Milk y Gohan decidió terminar la comunicación allí.

\- Cielos, realmente no dejan de discutir ahí arriba, me siento mal por Kaio-sama. – Pensó Gohan mientras el pobre Kaio tenía que lidiar con eso regularmente.

* * *

– Ok, estamos dentro. Pero si no nos convence, entonces podemos regresar, ¿verdad?

\- Hm, seguro, pero tú y yo todavía tenemos que luchar y no escaparas de eso. – Dijo Beerus después de pensar en ello breve mente. Ese fue el trato que hicieron y la paciencia no era una de sus cualidades fuertes por lo que Gohan tenía que entregarle lo que prometió.

\- Muy bien será mejor que empiecen a hacer su equipaje para partir. – Wiss dice alegremente.

Gohan empacó todos sus artículos de entrenamiento y otras pertenencias, fue a recoger dos de sus posesiones más preciadas que obtuvo por parte de su padre. Tomo el Báculo sagrado del templo de Kami-Sama después de tranquilizar a Dende y a Mr. Popo de que todos estaban bien y les dio un adiós adecuado, también llevo a la Nube Voladora que estaba en algún lugar de la estratosfera, esperando por ellos. Wiss observo ambos objetos, realmente podrían ser útiles así que los mejoró con sus poderes, el Báculo sagrado ahora era irrompible hasta el punto en que Beerus ni siquiera podía romperlo y Nube Voladora podía regenerarse si se destruía como la última vez. Gohan tuvo que empacar tanto para Goten como para Trunks, quienes se fueron a correr por ahí de nuevo.

\- Ok ahora recuerda que nuestro viaje será alrededor de 3 horas en tiempo de la Tierra desde el cubo de transporte para los dioses, no podremos volver recuerden empacar todos sus cepillos de dientes y otros elementos esenciales. Tampoco podremos parar para ir al baño entonces será mejor que lo hagan aquí o tendrán que aguantar durante todo el trayecto. Mantén el equipaje contigo en todo momento y si se cae del vehículo, entonces se considerará perdido en el hiperespacio. – Wiss anunció mientras Gohan, Goten y Trunks terminaron de subir todas sus cosas en el vehículo.

Dicho vehículo era el transporte sagrado de los dioses, era un cubo grande con las paredes hechas de una cierta clase de material donde la materia podía pasar a través de ella y aun así protegía a la gente dentro del vacío del espacio. Wiss camino hasta enfrente del cubo para dirigir el trayecto con su cetro, ya todos estaban listos.

\- Wiss, todo el mundo está dentro, vámonos antes de que alguien cambie de opinión. – Dijo Beerus mientras se sentaba a tomar una siesta con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza, así como Goten y Trunks. Gohan todavía estaba despierto y estaba hablando con Shin, el Kaioshin (Dios de la Creación) de su universo, él era un buen conversador a pesar de no estar incluso remotamente cerca del poder de Beerus, pero sus respectivos papeles eran diferentes. Él también sabía sobre el nuevo universo y le dio a Gohan un resumen básico de lo que estaba en el Universo 13.

\- Adiós mamá, papá y todo el mundo. Si no funciona, entonces voy a estar de vuelta, así que no se preocupen. – Gohan pensó antes de que Wiss dirigiera el vehículo dentro un agujero de gusano.

* * *

Bien ese fue el primer capítulo, me tomo bastante adaptarlo todo y cambie muchas cosas pero mantuve casi todo fiel a como se escribió originalmente, también revise varias veces toda la escritura corrigiendo cualquier error, en serio odio mucho los errores, como sea espero que les haya gustado, la cosa se pondrá buena cuando lleguen al universo 13 (High School DxD) ahí es donde ahora si viene lo chido o más bien lo suculento ;) subiré el capítulo 2 en los próximos días, cambio y fuera.


	2. Capítulo 2: ¡Vuela, pega y esquiva!

Bueno alfin, si que es tardado esto ya que aveces me quedo pensando en como describir las escenas al español, pero bueno alfin termine. Lo del titulo es una broma pero vamos en ingles era: Down, Up, Down, Punch! que seria: Abajo, Arriba, Abajo, Golpea! así que no le vi problema. como sea la historia le pertenece a **Red Joker 042** y las series a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Capítulo 2: ¡Vuela, pega y esquiva!

 _3 horas de viaje después…_

– Oh, ya era hora de que llegáramos. – Dijo Beerus cuando el vehículo se detenía y se puso de pie lentamente, estiró su cuerpo como lo hacen los gatos, Goten y Trunks también despertaron, dando un gran bostezo estirando sus brazos hacia arriba.

─ Todos por favor bajen sus pertenencias y vayamos a nuestra nueva morada. Me encargare de que sus maletas sean colocadas en sus habitaciones automáticamente. ─ Wiss dijo alegremente, Gohan recogió las cosas de todos y los demás de un salto pisaron el nuevo planeta, parpadearon unos segundos antes de que Beerus expresara sus pensamientos.

─ Hey, alguien piensa que el nuevo planeta parece exactamente igual al que acabamos de dejar. – Dijo Beerus cuando dejo de parpadear. El lugar era exactamente igual, la gran pirámide purpura que apuntaba hacia abajo, el gran árbol donde yacía el castillo donde vivía, el color del pasto, el color del cielo. ¡Todo!

Wiss comprobó su cetro que tenía un débil resplandor verde: ─ Oh, parece que hay un mensaje sin leer aquí, de Zen-Oh sama. Parece que hizo un duplicado del planeta desde el Universo 7 y también un duplicado del Mundo Sagrado de los Kaio para Kaioshin-sama. ¡Que considerado por parte de Zen-Oh sama! – Dijo con una sonrisa y estacionó su vehículo en el nuevo garaje.

─ Ok, niños, ustedes dos desempaquen y se van a la cama. Gohan, Wiss, perdedor y yo tendremos que ir a saludar a nuestros nuevos vecinos y presentarles debidamente la orden de jerarquía. – Ordenó Beerus. Goten y Trunks se sorprendieron un poco por tener que irse a la cama, pero de todos modos se conformaron, tendrían la casa para ellos solos antes de dormir.

─ ¿Perdedor? Estamos en el mismo nivel, Beerus. ─ Shin discutió después de que los dos niños se fueran.

─ ¿Quieres que te destruya? ─ Beerus amenaza con sus ojos entrecerrados.

─ Uh, nuestras vidas están vinculadas por lo que, si muero, tú también mueres además recuerde que si morimos entonces Wiss se quedará sin trabajo, será expulsado de este universo y será enviado al templo de Zen-oh sama, pero aun así discúlpeme Beerus-sama. ─ Dijo Shin mientras empezaba a sudar un poco, casi siempre le tenía que recordar eso cada vez que lo amenazaba.

─ Eso es genial, ahora cállate perdedor. ─ Dijo Beerus y redujo su aura. ─ Muy bien, Wiss prepara el viaje. Tendré que amenazar a alguien hasta la sumisión. Voy a asegurarme de presentarme y decirles que están por debajo de mí y que no se metan conmigo. Nos preocuparemos por esta basura de paz más tarde. ─ Beerus ya sabía cómo tratar a los mortales así que solo soltó un bostezo. ─ Espero que podamos hacerlo antes de la cena y pasar por algún lugar para comer algo, tengo antojo de pollo en este momento. ─ agregó.

─ Como ordene, Beerus-sama. Ahora si pudieran sujetarse todos de mí, entonces podre llevarlos a la primera de nuestras paradas. ─ En cuanto dio las instrucciones Beerus, Shin y Gohan tomaron un pedazo de sus ropas.

─ ¿Entonces a dónde iremos? ─ Pregunto Gohan.

─ Al infierno. ─ Wiss dijo alegremente y con eso su cuerpo se envolvió en una luz de miles de colores que salió disparada deformándose a través del espacio.

* * *

 _En el infierno…_

El infierno. Era aproximadamente del mismo tamaño que la Tierra, pero tenía una masa de tierra mucho mayor debido al hecho de que no había océanos. El cielo era un profundo púrpura y había una luna artificial en el cielo, por lo que Gohan se alegró de estar usando sus lentes de contacto especiales para protegerse de ella. El lugar no era tan malo como pensaba que se vería. Claro, el suelo estaba enrojecido, pero el aire no era demasiado espeso con el olor de la sangre y los chillidos que sólo se escuchaban raramente. Pero el infierno seguía siendo el infierno.

─ Oye, Wiss. ¿Dónde encontramos al tipo a cargo? – Preguntó Beerus mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

─ Parece que la capital de este reino es un lugar llamado Lillith, es donde reside el líder de los demonios, conocido como Lucifer. Por lo visto, él está dentro de un lugar llamado Palacio Gremory. ─ Wiss dijo mientras consultaba su cetro.

─ Hombre, este es un dolor de cuello, vamos a acabar con esto. Wiss, llévanos allí ahora. ─ Beerus dijo con un suspiro.

─ Como usted comande, Beerus-sama. – Wiss dice alegremente, su cuerpo volvió a encenderse en una luz multi-color, mientras pasaban por el reino llegaban al palacio en el cual Lucifer residía. El palacio parecía acercarse como lo veían y Gohan no podía bajar la mandíbula aún más abajo por lo que vio. El palacio era tan grande como un pueblo entero o una ciudad pequeña. Se extendía a través de kilómetros de tierra y tenía casi 30 torres diferentes subiendo desde los edificios principales, apenas podía ver el tamaño de esa cosa.

─ Wiss, vamos a la sala del trono. ¿Ahí es donde probablemente están verdad? ─ Beerus dijo con una sonrisa y Wiss asintió, cumplió con las órdenes de Beerus y aterrizaron justo dentro de la sala del trono dentro del palacio.

El lugar estaba definitivamente hecho para la realeza, parecía estar pintado completamente de sangre roja con un gran trono que se levantaba sobre una plataforma. El trono en sí mismo parecía que estaba tallado en piedra antigua y tenía un cráneo en la parte superior. Tenía otra bandera roja detrás y pancartas que envolvían toda la habitación, que era un largo rectángulo con la entrada en un extremo y el trono en el otro. Había una ventana detrás de la silla dando un tinte rojo y una presencia intimidante en general.

─ Wiss, este lugar tiene muy buen estilo. ─ Beerus dijo después de dar un silbido.

─ Creo que podemos remodelar nuestra casa para reflejar este lugar si así lo desea. ─ Wiss añadió.

─ Nah, me gusta de la manera que es, simplemente increíble. ─ Dijo Beerus mientras pensaba en su trono de felpa, quien querría sentarse en una roca dura todo el día. Tal vez lo probaría ahora. Beerus se dejó caer en la silla del trono y cruzó su pierna derecha sobre la otra luego se inclinó en uno de los apoyos para los brazos.

─ Heh, en realidad no es tan malo como pensé que sería. ─ Dijo Beerus.

─ Beerus-sama, ¿realmente deberías estar sentado en su trono? ─ Preguntó Shin.

─ Te preocupas demasiado, al tratar con los mortales tienes que asegurarte de demostrar que eres el jefe y éste es un jefe que busca una silla. Oh, y antes de que me olvide, tratemos de no revelar la existencia de múltiples universos o que venimos de otro. Eso sólo daría aún más preguntas y un universo recién creado no está listo para los chicos grandes que viven fuera de él. Gohan si confías en alguien, entonces díselo, pero no lo hagas si no es necesario. ─ Dijo Beerus con una sonrisa y se acomodó en la silla. Wiss estaba parado en el lado derecho del trono visto desde enfrente, Gohan y Shin se colocaron al otro lado, podían sentir las energías de varias personas que corrían hacia ellos y se dispusieron a darles la bienvenida.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto…_

─ ¡Qué diablos está pasando! ─ Grito un demonio. Ante la conmoción de otros demonios que estaban reunidos enfrente de la puerta a la sala del trono.

Eso era lo que todo el mundo se preguntaba, especialmente Sirzechs Lucifer, el Satanás actual. Era un día normal como de costumbre, simplemente avanzando muy bien e incluso acababa de terminar un Rating Game (juego de clasificación) cuando de repente alguien irrumpió en el infierno. Cómo fue eso posible, en la gran guerra los ángeles lucharon por romper sus filas y entrar en su reino, pero alguien lo hizo con facilidad. Y no era sólo alguien, sino alguien muy, muy poderoso. Ajuka apenas podía obtener una lectura de dos de ellos, y señaló que tenían niveles más allá de casi todas las personas en el infierno combinado.

En pocas palabras, si no manejaba esto con diplomacia, toda la situación se iría al infierno… irónicamente.

─ ¡Onii-chan! ─ gritó otra voz desde donde recibía frenéticamente mensajes de diferentes demonios, fueran cuales fueran las fuentes de energía, se dirigían directamente al Palacio Gremory.

─ Rias, tienes que irte, algo se dirige hacia el palacio y es extremadamente poderoso. ─ Dijo a su hermana frenéticamente. El sujeto estaba hablando con una mujer joven bastante bella, una perfecta piel blanca y ojos azules. Su rasgo más distintivo era su pelo rojo carmesí.

─ ¿Pero, qué es esto? ─ Se preguntó Serafall, ella era uno de los compañeros satanes de Sirzechs, junto con Ajuka y Falbium, los 4 satanes se reunieron tan pronto como se percibió el poder y se transportaron al palacio. Incluso con los cuatro, dudaba que eso hiciera una gran diferencia contra su enemigo.

─ Sea lo que sea, está en la sala del trono. ─ Dijo Ajuka cuando los cuatro se acercaron a la puerta del trono de Lucifer que fue trasladado después de la Gran Guerra al Palacio de Gremory.

Detrás de ellos había un contingente de demonios, y más refuerzos estarían en camino si esto se volvía hostil, pero Sirzechs esperaba el amor de Satanás o de sí mismo que no llegara a eso. Entonces notó un destello de pelo rojo y apretó los dientes porque Rias también estaba allí, pero en realidad no importaba. Si el ser del otro lado era hostil, ¿dónde se suponía que se iba a esconder? Su esposa estaba junto a él, dándole un poco de tranquilidad, pero incluso ella sabía que si se equivocaban entonces estaban muertos.

Él tentativamente abrió la puerta y las velas a los lados de la pared parpadearon mágicamente e iluminaron la habitación para revelar el trono. En el trono estaba un alto gato humanoide con un color de piel purpura que empezaba a sentirse cómodo en el asiento de Sirzechs, puso una sonrisa burlona cuando vio las miradas de los cuatro satanes al verle por primera vez en estado de shock.

Wiss estaba a su lado y apenas podían leer su enorme aura, pero parecía un santo de naturaleza, cosa que era malo para ellos, así que también podría ser una gran amenaza. Junto a él había un muchacho sobre la edad de Rias (aparentemente), pero lo que más capto su atención fue una... ¿cola de mono? Su aura al menos no era tan poderosa como las otras dos, tal vez estaría en el nivel más alto de la clase alta de demonios, pero Gohan estaba suprimiendo su poder y ninguno de ellos pudieron notarlo. Por último, estaba un ser de baja estatura, de piel púrpura con una cresta blanca y vestido con un traje elegante. Su aura era bastante pacífica y gentil.

─ Que tal, es un placer conocerlos a todos, supongo que las presentaciones están en orden, arrodíllense y díganme sus nombres, mortales. ─ Dijo Beerus con su sonrisa que aparentaba superioridad. Ellos podrían tener periodos de vida muy largos, pero aun así morirían eventualmente a diferencia de Beerus que es un ser inmortal, así que los trataría como tales.

─ C-cómo te atreves a decir a los satanes que se arrodillen. Quién te crees que eres, escoria. ─ Un joven demonio inexperto desde el fondo gritó en protesta, los Satanes hicieron una mueca de dolor, querían borrar a ese imbécil, no podía sentir la enorme diferencia de poder entre ellos. Pero lo más estúpido que se atrevió hacer fue enviar un orbe rojo a Beerus que ni siquiera se estremeció cuando se acercó, solo la tomo con la palma de su mano y la aplastó.

Al otro lado de Beerus, Gohan y Shin pelaron los dientes haciendo una enorme mueca. Oh chico, si había una cosa que pusiera a Beerus mal, aparte de que una vez los peces que recibieron de un planeta le dieron un dolor de estómago y luego explotara todo el sistema solar, era cuando alguien le faltara el respeto. Gohan respetaba mucho a Beerus, quien fue entrenado por Wiss que lo entrenó durante millones de años para obtener el poder abrumador que tenía ahora y si alguien no lo respetaba, entonces… bueno ya saben.

─ ¡Qué acabas de decir! – Dijo Beerus peligrosamente. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y su sonrisa se convirtió rápidamente en una expresión de ira mientras sus colmillos se mostraban casi gruñendo.

Sin ninguna advertencia, Beerus encendió su Ki divino. Debido a su inmenso, casi interminable Ki que tenía, lo tenía que mantener firmemente suprimido todo el tiempo. Su poder actual que la mayoría de la gente pensaba que ya era increíblemente grande sólo era como una gota de agua en el océano y cuando lo dejo salir, fue malo. El aura de Beerus había cambiado, de él emanaba una intensa y espesa aura púrpura, en cuanto lo hizo, sucedieron varias cosas.

Primero el cielo, ya sin nubes comenzó a abrirse una enorme grieta. Literalmente una grieta en el cielo apareció y se extendió a través de la tierra, desde la fisura surgían torrentes de rayos púrpura que empezaron a llover sobre el inframundo. A continuación, estaba el suelo, no sólo estaba temblando, sino que vibraba incontrolablemente, como si no pudiera esperar siquiera a soportar la presión que Beerus estaba emitiendo. El poder que emanaba era espeso en el aire y sofocaba a todos los presentes. Bueno, todos menos a sus tres acompañantes como era de esperarse. Diablos en serio todos los alrededores de Beerus embazaban a ser destruidos. El suelo en el que estaba de pie se estaba volviendo gris, así que Gohan, Wiss y Shin se aseguraron de flotar ligeramente para evitar eso. Entonces los muros alrededor de ellos y partes del palacio estaban desapareciendo, la materia misma se convirtió en partículas moradas y desaparecían.

Los cuatro satanás usaron su propio poder para poder mantenerse bajo la presión que Beerus estaba expulsando, tuvieron que dar lo máximo, pero lograron ponerse de pie de nuevo, los otros demonios estaban todos en el suelo en dolor y asfixia por lo sucedido. Gohan notó que el poder que se estaba desprendiendo de esas 4 personas era realmente alto, debían ser muy fuertes. Incluso antes tenía que recurrir a su super saiyajin 2 para poder estar parado cerca del Ki divino de Beerus, ahora puede hacerlo sin transformación después de mucha práctica y el hecho de que ellos eran capaces de hacerlo justo ahora hablaba mucho de su propia fuerza.

─ Por favor, perdónelo, él no quería decir ninguna falta de respeto y será reprendido por sus acciones. En nombre de los 4 Satanes, humildemente le pedimos disculpas. ─ Sirzechs logró liberarse un poco de la presión cuando le estaba llegando ligeramente, no podría sostenerse si esto continuaba. Ni el inframundo, quienquiera que fuese. Podía destruir todo el inframundo, y ni siquiera parecía que estuviera tratando de hacerlo en este momento, ese hecho aterrorizó a los cuatro. Quien se supone que era él.

Beerus se calmó un poco y retractó de su Ki divino de nuevo hacia él, tan pronto como hizo eso, el temblor se detuvo, el cielo volvía a ser normal para sus estándares y la presión se había ido, el suelo dejó de ponerse gris y sus alrededores dejaron de desintegrarse, los cuatro podían moverse de nuevo junto con el resto de los demonios que dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

─ Tienes una oportunidad más, fáltame el respeto de nuevo y será la última vez. ─ Declara Beerus con un tono de voz más grave que lo hacía ver más imponente.

Los cuatro se miraron el uno al otro y cumplieron sus demandas, se agacharon y se pusieron de rodillas ante Beerus.

─ Soy Sirzechs Lucifer un Satán, estos son mis compañeros Satanes Falbium Asmodeus, Ajuka Beelzebub y Serafall Leviathan, nosotros somos los gobernantes del infierno. ─ Sirzechs dijo respetuosamente.

─ Ahí lo tienen, es eso tan difícil. Si hay algo que odio más que nada, son peones como tú que no me dan el debido respeto que merezco, pero como te presentaste tan educadamente, yo haré lo mismo. Soy el Dios de la Destrucción Beerus, es un placer conocerlos a todos. ─ Dijo Beerus y todos alzaron la vista con sorpresa a su título.

─ Y antes de que pregunten, yo soy un dios de verdad. He visto estas patéticas excusas de dioses que tienen corriendo por este mundo y les puedo asegurar que no se asemejan ni un poco a un dios real como yo. Me enviaron a este universo en órdenes de un poder superior para tomar el dominio. Este universo es demasiado inestable, prueba de ello es esa pequeña guerra que todos ustedes tuvieron. Por lo tanto, he sido enviado aquí con un poco de ayuda para restaurar el equilibrio de este universo y para enseñarles a ustedes pequeños murciélagos el orden jerárquico que se llevara a cabo. A partir de ahora será así: Ustedes serán la suciedad, después los gusanos en la tierra, hasta arriba la suciedad en mis zapatos, entonces los tipos que me acompañan y al último estoy yo. ¿Alguna pregunta? ─ Beerus explicó y los 4 Satanes escucharon tentativamente y sólo asintieron, ¿qué más podían hacer hasta este punto?

─ Puedo hacer una pregunta, Beerus-sama. ─ Ajuka dijo tentativamente e incluso levantó la mano como un niño en la escuela.

─ Adelante, uhh, quienquiera que seas. ─ Dijo Beerus, ya hasta olvidó su nombre.

─ Mi nombre es Ajuka Beelzebub, Beerus-sama. ¿Puedo preguntar qué tipo de acciones harás con respecto a los Demonios? ─ Ahora realmente estaban preocupados por lo que les podría suceder.

─ No me importa una mierda. ─ dijo Beerus y todos parecían sorprendidos. Beerus sólo sonrió y respondió: ─ No me malinterpreten, Tengo un objetivo, no es que tenga que irme a trabajar ahora mismo. Además, tengo una política simple. No me molestes y no serás destruido. Así que tenlo en cuenta por ahora. ─ Dijo mientras saltaba de la silla y flotaba ligeramente en el aire antes de aterrizar en el suelo.

─ Es un placer conocerlos también, mi nombre es Wiss y como Beerus yo también soy un dios. Un ángel universal para ser preciso y no se preocupen no voy a destruir a nadie en nombre de Dios o algo como eso, hohoho. ─ Dijo con una sonrisa y eso no los calmó exactamente ya que Wiss era tan poderoso como Beerus y también podría borrarlos.

─ Yo soy Shin, y también soy el Dios de la Creación para este universo. Soy un Supremo Kaio, no hay que preocuparse por eso. ─ Shin se presentó a sí mismo.

Pronto las miradas de todos se volvieron hacia Gohan quien se sorprendió, pero Beerus dio una pequeña indicación con la cabeza para presentarse a sí mismo también, de inmediato lo hizo como él resto. De la multitud, pudo ver a una hermosa chica pelirroja aparentemente de su edad mirarle tentativamente, su cabello rojo fluía con el viento y sus ojos azules se centraron en los negros de Gohan, pronto decidió volver a la realidad en vez de mirar a una chica y se presentó.

─ Mi nombre es Son Gohan, soy el discípulo del señor Beerus. Oh y también soy un Saiyajin. ─ Gohan dijo cortésmente ya su cola era claramente visible para todos ellos y era evidente que ninguno de ellos tenía ni idea de lo que era un Saiyajin, pero no preguntaron.

─ Somos nuevos en este lugar, así que decidimos tener un pequeño encuentro y saludar a los tipos que dirigían este sitio. Ahora que nos hemos presentado no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, Wiss tal vez deberíamos ir visitar el cielo. Este lugar me ha dejado un mal sabor en la boca. ─ Dijo Beerus, ya habían terminado las presentaciones era hora de ir a su siguiente parada.

─ Puedo enviarnos al Cielo del Séptimo Nivel cuando quieras, Beerus-sama. ─ Los demonios no podían creer lo escuchado. Irrumpir en el infierno era una cosa, ¿!pero en el cielo!? ¡Habían estado intentando eso durante años durante la guerra! Y sólo fue para demostrar lo abrumadoramente poderosos que eran estas personas.

─ Eso suena genial Wiss, quiero terminar esto con esto, ahora escucha, por tu bien espero que no tengamos que vernos de nuevo. Adiós. ─ Beerus dijo y sujeto una parte de la ropa de Wiss, junto con Gohan y Shin. Gohan levanto la mano en señal de despedida a la chica que vio al principio un segundo antes de que todos estuvieran envueltos en luz y transportados por Wiss fuera del inframundo.

─ Y bueno eso fue lo que pasaba. ─ Ajuka mientras todos miraban fijamente la posición en la que se encontraban.

─ Sí, tenemos que advertir a los ángeles caídos sobre esto. ─ Dijo Sirzechs.

─ Pero ¿por qué señor? – Preguntó un demonio.

─ Ustedes imbéciles, ustedes no sentían la intensidad del poder de Beerus-sama, Podría destruir todo el inframundo mil veces, no podría acabar con todo el universo y que ni siquiera se sentiría cansado. Si ellos cometen el mismo error entonces desapareceremos junto con ellos ya que también viven con nosotros en el inframundo, así que manden un mensaje para Azazel ahora. ─ Sirzechs les ordeno e Inmediatamente obedecieron.

* * *

 _En el cielo…_

─ Bueno, es claro que hay un fuerte contraste entre los lugares. ─ dijo Beerus mientras todos miraban el entorno del Cielo del séptimo nivel.

El lugar era una redonda oficina oval con una entrada en un extremo y un trono grande en el otro. Esta vez el trono no estaba hecho de piedra, era de madera pura, pero tenía esculturas intrincadas y detalles colocados en la silla, también estaba chapado en oro con unas gemas para la decoración. El cielo se asemejaba a un lugar asentado por encima de las nubes y arriba un techo blanco y brillante. Está custodiada por una gran puerta exterior que vieron a través de una ventana, tenía un sendero de piedra blanca y edificios de piedra, que parecían estar flotando.

─ ¿Vamos a hacer lo mismo otra vez? – Preguntó Gohan y justo después Beerus volvió a dejarse caer en el trono.

─ Hey, funciona bien ¿por qué deberíamos cambiarlo? ─ Dijo Beerus, levantando los pies y apoyando los brazos, ─ No es una mala silla, pero la mía sigue siendo mejor. ─ En serio, ama su asiento de felpa.

─ Wiss-san, ¿qué es esto? ─ Shin preguntó y señaló hacia un gran bloque de un material negro que estaba en el lado de la habitación. Parecía una tableta y llamó la atención de todos.

Wiss usó su cetro y enseguida buscó la respuesta: ─ Hm, parece ser el Sistema de Sacred Gears. Las Sacred Gears son aparentemente una creación del dios en este reino, son objetos de poder encontrados y dotados a los humanos para protegerse a sí mismos. Parece ser que el objeto de ahí es un sistema que reencarna los objetos a nuevos usuarios cuando el anterior dueño muere. Sin embargo, hay algunos fallos, algunos de ellos son estos ''Sacred Gear Longinus'' que son capaces de matar a dioses, pero no a nuestro nivel. ─ Explica Wiss.

─ Hah, perdedores. ─ Dijo Beerus con una carcajada, esto le parecía ridículo.

─ Sabes, hablando de Dios. ─ Dijo Shin y miró alrededor de la habitación, ─ No debería estar aquí. Si este es el ser encargado de la creación y vigilancia de los mortales, entonces esperaba que estuviera presente en el trono, pero eso es no es el caso aquí, ¿dónde está? ─ Preguntó.

─ Hmm… ─ Wiss miró su cetro y vio al Dios de la Biblia ser asesinado, ─ Tal vez no esté aquí, porque, quien sabe incluso podría estar muerto. ─ concluyó y sorprendió a Gohan de que Dios pudiera morir. Kami-Sama también murió antes y trajeron a Piccoro de vuelta para revivirlo, se preguntaba cómo lo estaba haciendo Dende ahora que él era el nuevo Kami-Sama de la tierra. Pero Wiss probablemente estaba bromeando, nadie realmente dejaría a un planeta sin un dios. Incluso tuvieron que reemplazar a Kami lo más pronto posible con Dende, así que seguramente tendrían la necesidad de hacer algo similar a eso.

Una vez más, similar a lo que ya había sucedido, unas presencias se acercaban hasta su posición, solo que esta vez la puerta estallo en pedazos por dos ángeles que eran realmente fuertes, Gohan podía sentir que estaban a la par con los 4 demonios que se encontraron hace un momento. Uno de ellos era un hombre rubio que parecía sorprendido y listo para la batalla y otro era una hermosa mujer rubia que también tenía la misma expresión.

─ ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?, Cómo se atreven a sentarse en la silla de nuestro padre. ─ Uno de los dos gritó, y Beerus decidió dejar su nombre en claro para ambos. Una vez más, encendió su Ki Divino a los dos que tropezaron hacia atrás de la intensidad del poder que estaba emitiendo y enterraban los dedos en el piso como un gato arañando una pared, encendieron su propia Aura Sagrada para tratar de no despegarse del suelo.

Una vez más, el puro poder de Beerus había abrumado al cielo mismo. El cielo se había oscurecido a un tono negro y los truenos habían comenzado a llover desde el cielo, mientras las nubes empezaban a agitarse y se volvían grises, los edificios comenzaron a desmoronarse y desintegrarse. El cielo mismo iba a desmoronarse por el aura de este ser.

─ Les sugiero que adopten un tono más respetuoso, mortales. ─ Dijo Beerus muy amenazadoramente y los dos se arrodillaron respectivamente como lo harían con su padre, decidieron cambiar su tono drásticamente.

─ D-disculpas, mi nombre es Michael y ésta es mi hermana Gabriel, le damos la más cordial bienvenida al cielo, ¿podemos preguntarnos cuál es su nombre, señor? ─ Dijo Michael.

─ Hm, no está mal. Ustedes son definitivamente mucho mejores que esos demonios, eso es seguro. Soy el Dios de la Destrucción Beerus y también soy un dios real, a diferencia del resto de los seres de este universo. Hemos sido enviados aquí por un poder aún mayor para ayudar a restaurar un poco más el equilibrio para el mundo que la gente ha estado desquebrajando. ─ Beerus dijo y dejó caer la presión de su Ki.

─ Soy Wiss, un Ángel Universal y el asistente de Beerus-sama. Es agradable encontrar las pálidas imitaciones de nuestra raza, hohoho. ─ Wiss dijo y los ángeles levantaron levemente la vista con una ligera ira.

─ Wiss-san no hay porque faltar el respeto. ─ Dijo Shin inmediatamente cuando sintió un poco de hostilidad, ─ Yo soy Shin, el Dios de la Creación y un Supremo Kaio, nos parece extraño que este universo tenga ángeles que son sorprendentemente similares a la raza de ángeles que guían los universos.

─ Uh, soy Son Gohan, un Saiyajin y el discípulo del señor Beerus, es un placer conocerlos. ─ Gohan se presentó respetuosamente.

─ Ok, ahora sé que ustedes dos tienen un montón de preguntas, pero no puedo molestarme en contestarlas. Si una de ellas es acerca de Wiss entonces la razón por la que usted y su difunto padre son pálidas imitaciones de ángeles es porque Wiss fácilmente podría abrumar todos ustedes en poder e incluso a mí y destruir el universo. Es una maravilla cómo todos ustedes lograron manipular la energía divina, pero realmente no importa. Esa es solo la punta de lo que los ángeles como Wiss pueden hacer así que no se emocionen demasiado. Otra cosa es que no me importan una mierda cualquiera de ustedes así que no me molesten y no voy a destruir este lugar. Ahora, ¿alguna pregunta? – Preguntó Beerus.

Los dos se miraron, pero absorbieron todo lo que el nuevo dios les había dicho y asintieron.

─ Excelente, ahora ¿podrían decirme donde está el baño? – Preguntó Beerus, los dos se sorprendieron por su petición, pero señalaron hacia un retrete que estaba en la planta baja del sexto nivel del cielo donde residían y Beerus comenzó a trotar para ir a hacer su trabajo...

Beerus seguro que se estaba tomando su tiempo, ya pasaron 5 minutos y seguían esperando por él. Gohan suspiró ante eso, podría estar allí por un rato y decidió por lo menos comer su almuerzo, estaba empezando a sentir hambre.

─ Wiss-san, ¿puedo tener un Bentō? – Preguntó Gohan y Wiss simplemente asintió con la cabeza, con un movimiento de su cetro, materializó un Bentō para Gohan quien lo tomo con un par de palillos dentro de la caja y empezó a comer a un ritmo furioso.

Gabriel y Michael estaban sorprendidos por su manera de comer, pero estaban aún más atónitos de que estuviera haciendo esto. En el cielo el pecado mismo debe castigar a la persona y estaban en el séptimo nivel del cielo, eso significaba que Gohan debería estar sufriendo un dolor intenso.

─ Um, disculpe. ─ Gabriel preguntó y Gohan dejó de comer, ─ ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó tentativamente de manera cautelosa.

─ Hm, sí estoy bien. ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Gohan mientras tragaba un bocado de arroz.

─ Estás cometiendo un pecado, el pecado de glotonería en el Cielo del Séptimo Nivel. El Cielo castiga a sus habitantes si pecan y estás en el séptimo nivel que es el nivel más alto, así que deberías tener un dolor extremo ahora mismo. ─ explicó Gabriel.

Gohan parecía confundido, él pudo decir que estaba bien. Cuál era el problema.

─ Creo que puedo explicar la respuesta a ese rompecabezas. ─ Dijo Wiss con su sonrisa, ─ Gohan-san es un Saiyajin y sus fisiologías, dieta y otros aspectos son muy diferentes que los de los seres humanos, el Bentō de Gohan es una cantidad normal de comida que se tiene que consumir para que los Saiyajines tengan la nutrición adecuada que necesitan. ─ Explico Wiss, Gohan continuó comiendo y terminó.

─ Supongo que eso tiene sentido, Wiss-san. ─ Dijo Gohan después de terminar su comida, los dos ángeles obtuvieron una buena mirada en la cola de mono que meneaba Gohan detrás de él. Era evidente que ninguno de ellos había oído hablar de Saiyajins tampoco.

─ Ok, ya he terminado. Wiss volvamos a casa. ─ Dijo Beerus cuando entró en la habitación y ajustaba ligeramente los pantalones.

─ Aun no Beerus-sama, todavía tenemos que visitar los ángeles caídos en el infierno. ─ Añade Wiss.

Beerus pestañeo un segundo antes de responder: ─ ¿Y esos que son? ─ preguntó.

─ Ángeles que han pecado y viven en el infierno.

─ Wiss… ─ Beerus responde con un rostro sin expresión.

─ Sí, Beerus-sama.

─ Por qué diablos no nos llevaste ahí cuando estábamos en el infierno.

─ Nunca preguntaste, hohoho. ─ Wiss dijo con su habitual risa y Beerus sólo golpeo su rostro con la palma, tenía que estar acompañado de él durante millones de años, a veces su vida apestaba.

─ *Suspiro*, solo cállate y llévanos ahí de nuevo. ─ Beerus dijo cansado, cada uno de ellos se sujetó a Wiss que encendió su ki en un haz de luz para desaparecer de nuevo y volver al infierno.

* * *

 _En el infierno… otra vez_

─ Y de vuelta aquí… ─ Beerus dijo mientras miraba alrededor del lugar, claro no era tan malo como su infierno atrás en el universo 7 que tampoco era tan bueno. Es difícil imaginar a los mortales pasar miles de años aquí.

─ ¿Dónde nos encontramos ahora? – Pregunta Shin. Actualmente flotaban sobre un gran edificio negro, la mayor parte parecía ser subterránea, ya que era un edificio rectangular con pocas ventanas. En la entrada había una gran puerta de plata que estaba bloqueada con diferentes candados y rejillas de seguridad, lo cual era una gran diferencia en comparación con los demonios que acababan de visitar.

─ Ah bienvenidos, bienvenidos. ─ Dijo un hombre cuando las puertas se abrieron, lograron echarle una buena mirada. Parecía un hombre alto de veintitantos años de cabello negro y flequillos rubios junto a una pequeña barbilla negra, también sostenía una sonrisa de confianza y eso era algo sorprendente para ellos.

─ Heh, parece que nos estaban esperando. ─ Dijo Beerus y después descendieron hasta estar de frente.

─ Es un honor conocerle, Beerus-sama, soy Azazel, el Gobernador General de los Grigori y líder de los Ángeles Caídos. ─ Azazel dijo mientras se inclinaba ante Beerus.

─ Vaya, parece que finalmente encontramos un lugar con buenos modales, bueno, la tercera es la vencida. Me agradan estos sujetos. ─ Dijo Beerus con su sonrisa ladina.

─ ¿No les molestaría si los invito a comer? – Preguntó Azazel cortésmente y Beerus lo pensó durante un minuto.

─ Hm, me gustaría, pero... Oye Wiss, ¿cómo está mi Bentō? – Preguntó Beerus.

─ Gohan se lo comió. ─ Wiss dijo inmediatamente.

─ ¡EHH!, ¡nunca dijiste que era el Bentō del Señor Beerus! ─ Gohan dijo en estado de shock, pero se volvió lentamente hacia un Beerus ligeramente enojado.

─ Gohan, mísero ladrón de Bentos. ¡Demonios! ¡Eso era mío! ─ Gritaba con las manos vueltas puños.

─ ¡Ahh, lo siento, Señor Beerus! ─ Gohan de inmediato se arrodillo a implorar clemencia.

─ Sí, reserva las disculpas para el entrenamiento de mañana. ─ Beerus dijo con una sonrisa macabra, Gohan tragó ante la promesa de dolor intenso que sufriría al siguiente día, ¿realmente valdría la pena despertar hasta entonces?

─ Tch, bien. Pero si es menos que perfecto, entonces destruiré este lugar. – Dijo finalmente Beerus, Azazel estaba ligeramente sudoroso, tal vez no debería haber tratado de ser tan cortés después de todo.

\- Uh, sí, Beerus-sama, es por aquí... – Los cinco entraron en el edificio cuando Azazel introdujo el código de seguridad y las puertas se abrieron para ellos.

* * *

─ Bonito lugar el que tienen aquí… ─ Dijo Shin, sinceramente, era el lugar más extraño en el que habían estado. El lugar era más un laboratorio que un cuartel general. Había varios sectores diferentes con diferentes habitaciones donde estaban probando diferentes tipos de máquinas y había diferentes personas allí con accesorios extraños como alas o espadas o armaduras.

─ Gracias, Kaioshin-sama. ─ Azazel respondió: ─ Nos estamos acercando ahora a mi oficina, podemos sentarnos ahí para hablar y también tendré la comida servida inmediatamente. ─ Enseguida envió un mensaje en su teléfono para asegurarse de que los cocineros hicieran la comida perfectamente o que estarían todos muertos.

Era una oficina de aspecto más normal, con un escritorio de caoba y suaves sillas negras con ruedas. En el escritorio había una computadora, atrás cajones de archivos y otros aburridos equipos de oficina. A diferencia de los otros dos lugares, este era un poco más simple y corriente para ser honestos.

─ Por favor, tome asiento, Beerus-sama – Dijo Azazel, Beerus saltó a una de las sillas que se deslizaban y se acomodó de inmediato. Esto definitivamente superó las otras dos sillas por un gran margen. Gohan y los demás se sentaron también.

─ Ok, tengo que admitir que realmente me gustan estos tipos ahora. Sabes si tengo que destruir a sus tres facciones, puedo prometerte que ustedes serian al último. ─ Dijo Beerus y Azazel también soltó una risita nerviosa. Esperaba que estuviera bromeando.

─ ¡AZAZEL! ─ Una voz gritó desde fuera de la puerta y por un momento Azazel entró en pánico, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe antes de que Azazel pudiera impedir que eso sucediera.

Desde la puerta, un joven adolescente de cabello blanco y ojos azules entró en la habitación. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero con una camisa de cuello en V debajo. También llevaba pantalones jeans oscuros con una cadena que caía de un lado y parecía completamente confundido como el infierno.

─ Azazel que diablos ocurrió, acabo de regresar a este lugar y sentí que algo casi destruía todo el inframundo, ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ─ Vali le preguntó a Azazel quien intentaba calmar a su hijo sustituto.

─ Disculpa Vali, hay un tiempo y lugar para eso, pero ahora no es el momento. Vuelve a tu habitación, ahora. ─ Azazel dijo seriamente y Vali se sorprendió, él lo conocía, Azazel apenas era serio, pero cuando lo estaba era porque algo grande estaba sucediendo.

─ Oh, creo eso fui yo. ─ Dijo Beerus con una sonrisa mientras se volvía hacia Vali que lo miraba conmocionado, ─ ¿Que, el gato te comió la lengua? ─ Bromeo de una forma bastante irónica.

─ Hahahaha ─ Azazel se rio nerviosamente ante la coqueta broma, ─ Vali, este es el Dios de Destrucción Beerus-sama. Ahora, por favor vuelve a tu habitación. Ahora. ─ Dijo con un poco más de fuerza.

─ ¿El Dios de la... Destrucción? – Dijo Vali mientras las palabras resonaban en su mente.

[Vali, no sé quién es, pero ese ser es increíblemente poderoso. Más que incluso Dios, nosotros los Dragones Celestiales, Satanes, los Ángeles y los caídos combinados. Hagas lo que hagas, por favor, no lo desafíes a una pelea.] ─ Advirtió Albion.

─ _"Albion, tienes el poder suficiente para matar a Dios mismo. Cómo puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad, si lo hago, tal vez nunca pueda volver a luchar contra él."_ ─ Vali pensó dirigiéndose hacia su compañero quien solo suspiró ante su tenaz portador.

─ Te desafío a una pelea, Dios de la Destrucción Beerus. ─ Vali declaró y toda la habitación estaba en silencio. Azazel tenía la palma en la cara, mierda sabía que esto iba a suceder. Porque Vali no se fue por un poco más de tiempo así tal vez esto no nunca hubiera sucedido. Pero por el otro lado…

─ ¡BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ─ Beerus se echó a reír y cayo de la silla, se aferró a su abdomen con dolor, ya que la hilaridad era demasiado graciosa para él: ─ ¿Quieres desafiarme? Con ese mísero poder, ¿cuán tonto puedes llegar ser alfeñique? ─ Reía y se secó una lágrima del ojo.

Wiss también rio para sí mismo, incluso lo hizo Shin y Gohan no pudo reprimir una risita leve, quien sería lo bastante idiota como para desafiar a Beerus. Tal vez su padre, pero… ese era su padre.

─ Tch, ¡tómame en serio! ─ Vali dijo y convocó su Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing (División Divina). Las alas blancas del dragón se desplegaron como ocho plumas de energía azul, Vali entró en una postura de pelea.

─ Heh, te diré algo. Si puedes derrotar a mi discípulo Gohan, entonces lucharé contigo, al menos con eso podremos disfrutar de la cena y ver un espectáculo. Oye Wiss, tú se el árbitro. – Dijo Beerus mientras se levantaba del suelo.

─ Si eso es lo que se necesita, entonces bien. ─ Vali dijo y evaluó a su oponente. Albion podía sentir que el poder de Gohan estaba en el nivel de un demonio de clase alta bien entrenado, que era impresionante, pero nada comparado con él en el modo Balance Breaker y si iba en modo Juggernaut Drive entonces lo borraría. Tal vez eso haría que Beerus lo tomara más en serio.

─ Entonces, hagamos esto en un campo de batalla adecuado – Respondió Azazel, fue detrás de su escritorio y presionó un botón debajo de la mesa, en cuanto lo hizo. Los muebles comenzaron a desaparecer con círculos y símbolos complejos debajo de él.

La habitación comenzó a cambiar y se hizo mucho más grande. Vali y Gohan estaban empezando a alejarse del resto de ellos y estaban en una plataforma que descendía, se expandió en un gran pozo cuadrado para la pelea. En el otro lado, podían ver que también bajaban, pero todavía estaban sentados en cómodas sillas y elevados por encima del pozo de combate, también estaban situados detrás de sellos de vidrio.

─ ¡Gohan, tomate un poco de tiempo con esto, quiero disfrutar de mi comida! ─ Beerus gritó desde la plataforma de observación.

─ De acuerdo, Señor Beerus. ─ Gohan respondió y entro en su postura de combate.

─ Tch, no tienes una oportunidad contra mí. ─ Vali dijo mientras fulminaba a Gohan con la mirada.

─ No deberías ser tan arrogante, la pelea ni siquiera ha comenzado todavía ─ Gohan replicó.

─ Ok. Primero algunas reglas, no matar, las armas están permitidas y no hay límite de tiempo. Ahora… ¡Comiencen! ─ Dijo Wiss y los dos inmediatamente cargaron el uno al otro.

* * *

Vali vs Gohan (Nota del autor original: Vali es muy fuerte, en serio, pero por el hype del anime no fueron tomados mucho en cuenta los niveles de poder, cosa que es diferente en la novela ligera, además tiene un dominio completo de su Balance Breaker y su habilidad de absorber energía lo hace más fuerte en batalla).

Vali inmediatamente entró para golpear a Gohan en la sección media, que inmediatamente bloqueó el ataque con guardia cruzada, pero aún no terminaba. Él siguió con otro golpe, una patada y un uppercut, Gohan seguía bloqueando sin deshacer su guardia perfecta. Cuando Vali trato dirigir otro golpe a la cabeza, Gohan vio una apertura y reaccionó, se movió hábilmente para esquivar el puñetazo que fue a un lado y lanzó un uppercut en la barbilla de Vali, lleno con mucha más fuerza de lo que Vali se habría dado cuenta, Gohan dio un salto y giró en el aire antes de dar una patada a su abdomen que lo envió en retroceso a unos cuantos metros.

Gohan corrió hacia delante y los dos intercambiaron golpes a altas velocidades. Gohan enviaba puñetazos y patadas que fácilmente contrarrestarían a Vali que era menos experimentado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Estaba siendo fácilmente abrumado por cada golpe que recibía. Pero Vali aprendía con rapidez, estaba mejorando sus habilidades mientras luchaban y el número de golpes que Gohan repartía empezaba a decrecer hasta que ambos se contrarrestaban mutuamente, chocando puño con puño, patada por patada, golpe tras golpe.

─ '' _Ok, ese tipo golpea más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Supongo que debería probar un poco más.''_ ─ Pensaba Vali mientras se alejaba un poco de Gohan.

Vali avanzo de nuevo para dar una ráfaga de ataques, en un segundo hizo una finta y envió su pierna izquierda directo al lado derecho de la cara de Gohan.

Gohan inmediatamente giro su guardia cruzada para bloquear con sus antebrazos, justo como Vali quería. Giró sobre su pierna derecha, doblo su pierna izquierda devuelta y en su lugar lanzó un puñetazo sólido en el costado de Gohan con su puño derecho y eso era lo que esperaba. Gohan no mostró ningún signo de dolor, ni siquiera hizo alguna expresión. Eso se sentía como una palmadita en comparación con los golpes que había recibido antes.

─ Ahora es el momento de terminar esto, ¡Divide! – Apuntó con la mano hacia Gohan, quien estaba siendo dominado por una sensación muy extraña. Repentinamente sintió como su poder caía, no, no caía, se drenaba. Podía sentir que su Ki se redujo a la mitad, vio como fue absorbido por Vali y sus alas comenzaron a resplandecer con intensidad.

─ _Albion, qué demonios. Mis alas nunca habían brillado tanto antes._ ─ pensó Vali.

[Por eso no debes subestimar a tus oponentes. Está claro que él era más fuerte de lo que pensabas y eso está demostrado por el hecho de que su energía es tan potente] ─ Aconsejó Albion.

─ Que fue eso, sentí que mi poder se redujo. ─ Dijo Gohan confundido.

─ Divine Dividing, el Sacred Gear del Dragón Efímero. Un Longinus que tiene el poder para matar incluso a Dios mismo. Divide entre dos el poder del rival y lo añade al mío cada 10 segundos, una vez que hagamos contacto. Ahora ríndete. ─ Dijo Vali mientras se alzaba en el aire y sus alas comenzaron a iluminarse de un blanco brillante.

─ Vaya, es una habilidad muy interesante la que tienes allí, pero no me asusta para nada. ─ Respondió Gohan.

─ Entonces perderás. ─ Vali apunto sus palmas hacia adelante y envió una esfera blanca de energía a Gohan que sonreía con confianza ante el ataque, era muy débil. Parece que Vali no lo estaba tomando en serio, bueno para ser justos tampoco Gohan.

Gohan sólo esperó a que el ataque se acercara y cuando estaba en su alcance, usó su mano para golpearlo lejos como una mosca, fue enviado hacia la esquina del pozo de combate y explotó. Vali lo usó como una apertura y conecto otro golpe que aterrizó en el pecho de Gohan empujándolo hacia atrás ligeramente.

─ ¡Divide! ─ De nueva cuenta Vali uso su Divide y Gohan sintió que su poder se redujo a la mitad de nuevo, pero eso no era realmente un problema para él. Mantuvo su Ki suprimido, de modo que la mayor parte de su poder aún no había sido utilizado.

─ ¡Haaaah! ─ Vali gritó y soltó una lluvia de esferas blancas desde sus palmas a una gran velocidad. Gohan sonrió y tomo la postura de combate del estilo de la tortuga como su padre lo solía hacer. Con eso, fácilmente contrarrestó las esferas blancas, esta vez aplastándolas como lo hizo Beerus con el ataque del demonio en el Palacio Gremory. Las que no tenían ninguna posibilidad de golpearlo, simplemente las dejó pasar provocando pequeñas explosiones en las paredes del pozo otra vez. Después del ataque, sus palmas estaban desprendiendo humo ligeramente, pero sin daño y la zona circundante tenía pequeños cráteres, aunque Gohan no tenía ni un rasguño.

─ Ok, realmente empiezas a molestarme. ─ Vali gruñó y se elevó hacia arriba en el cielo, cuando alcanzo el tope hizo un giro de 180 grados y se precipito hacia abajo, giró bruscamente antes del alcanzar el suelo. Cuando alcanzó el nivel del piso, usó inmediatamente esa velocidad adicional de la caída para aumentar la suya impulsándose hacia adelante y apuntaba una de sus alas directamente a Gohan que estaba un poco sorprendido por ese movimiento.

Gohan solo se dejó caer hacia atrás y dejo a Vali pasar por encima cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlo, Vali pensó que fallo, Gohan uso su cola para empujarse del suelo y lanzo un puñetazo en el pecho expuesto de Vali cuando paso justo en frente. Vali sintió mucho poder invertido en ese ataque, fue empujado atrás en el aire y dio unas cuantas vueltas fuera de control antes de poder detenerse por sí solo.

─ _Como puede golpearme con más fuerza. ¡Lo he dividido dos veces!_ ─ Pensó con furia.

[Definitivamente no es normal, eso es seguro] ─ Dijo Albion igual de confundido.

─ Muy bien, que tal esto. ─ De sus manos aparecieron varios círculos mágicos antes de que todos comenzaran a unirse para convertirse en un círculo más grande con pequeños círculos concéntricos girando dentro de él.

─ **Devil's beam** (Rayo del diablo) ─ Una llamarada negra salió disparada desde las palmas de sus manos, se dirigió directamente a Gohan a una velocidad sorprendente.

─ **Masenkō** ─ Gohan gritó mientras sus palmas brillaban con energía amarilla, ─ **¡HAAA!** ─ De sus manos, un rayo amarillo se disparó hacia adelante y logró contrarrestar el otro ataque de Vali. Ambos invertían más energía en ella, con la esperanza de que el otro se cansara, pero después de 30 segundos se dieron cuenta de que no iba a suceder y se detuvieron.

─ ¡HAAAH! ─ Vali gritó mientras se precipitaba hacia abajo, usaba su velocidad máxima y estaba justo en frente de Gohan quien casi se sorprendió, pero levantó su guardia inmediatamente, Vali usó esa oportunidad para girar y Gohan fue golpeado por una de las alas tomándolo por sorpresa, Vali saco ventaja de ello. Se movió bajo la guardia de Gohan y entregó varios golpes más en su pecho y cabeza antes de terminar con una patada giratoria en la cara.

─ ¡Divide! ─ Gritó y nuevamente el poder de Gohan se redujo a la mitad, las alas de Vali empezaron a brillar de nuevo de un intenso brillo blanco y luego arrojo un ataque de energía a Gohan que sólo envió otra esfera de energía para contrarrestarla.

─ '' _Qué diablos está pasando, esta es la tercera división, pero mis alas comienzan a brillar con la misma intensidad que la primera vez.''_ ─ Vali pensó.

[No lo sé Vali, esto nunca ha ocurrido antes] ─ Respondió Albion.

─ ¡Vaya, sí que eres rápido! ─ Dijo Gohan mientras limpiaba un poco de suciedad por la patada y ni siquiera parecía herido en lo más mínimo. Claro, tenía algunos moretones, pero actuaba como si no existieran.

─ ¿Cómo estás haciendo eso? – Exclamó Vali.

─ ¿Haciendo qué?

─ No mientas, esta es la tercera vez que he usado Divide, pero ni siquiera has perdido poder. ¿Cómo estás haciendo eso?

─ Heh, así que eso es una debilidad, eh. Es interesante de saber. ─ Murmuró Gohan, pero Vali se dio cuenta de eso.

─ ¿Debilidad? ¿De qué hablas?

─ No lo sabias, pero en esta batalla, encontré 3 desventajas hasta ahora en tu poder. ─ Vali abrió los ojos en sorpresa en cuanto lo dijo.

─ ¿Cómo?

─ Pensé que estábamos calentando, así que usé ese tiempo para aprender un poco más sobre tu poder y cómo contrarrestarlo. ─ Dijo Gohan con simpleza.

─ Grr, ya veo fue un error tratar de ir fácil contra ti, aunque eso fue culpa mía, definitivamente no serias un discípulo de un dios si fueras tan débil, entonces cuáles son esas desventajas. ─ Dijo finalmente. ─ '' _No puedo creerlo, él estaba aprendiendo todo el tiempo y encontró 3 debilidades así de rápido. Es bueno.''_ ─ Pensó para sí mismo.

─ Bueno, como tú me explicaste lo de tu Sacred Gear supongo que debería ofrecer la misma cortesía. Las desventajas son las siguientes: Sólo reduce a la mitad el poder que estoy usando en este momento, si mantengo mi poder suprimido la división solo absorbe lo que estoy ofreciendo, me di cuenta de ello cuando dividiste la primera vez, entonces si Dividir requiere contacto para funcionar y también hay una brecha de 10 segundos en donde no puedes dividir de nuevo me da el tiempo suficiente para atacarte, así fue como lo hice la primera vez. Otra cosa es que hay un límite en el poder que puedes tomar y tienes que liberarlo rápidamente en 10 segundos probablemente, lo supuse la segunda vez ya que estabas tan interesado en usar ataques de energía y así lo confirme. ─ Explico Gohan. Wiss siempre le enfatizó este hecho. La lucha era una batalla tanto de cerebros como de músculos y Piccoro se lo había dicho antes también, encontrar la debilidad de su oponente y luego usarlo para su ventaja, era una manera segura de ganar.

[Esa es solo la forma en la que funciona mi poder, pero el tomo eso y lo uso en contra de su oponente. Además, es el primero que lo dijo, nadie nunca pensó en suprimir su poder contra Divide. Este muchacho es un veterano en las peleas Vali así que será mejor ponernos serios desde ahora] ─ Albion aconsejó, la manera que su oponente analizo cada detalle de su poder lo dejo impresionado.

─ '' _Sí, lo sé''_ ─ Vali pensó, entonces libero todo su poder y estalló en un aura blanca a su alrededor, lo usó para presionar a Gohan que aún sonreía. Gohan tomo de nuevo la postura de combate de su padre y esta vez dejó salir su poder suprimido, estalló hacia fuera y un Ki blanco cubrió su cuerpo, Vali dio un paso atrás ya que era aún más grande que el suyo propio.

─ ¡Haaa! ─ Vali gritó mientras corría hacia adelante, Gohan se dejó recibir un puñetazo en el pecho y Vali utilizo su Divide, redujo a la mitad la capa de Ki, pero Gohan lo tomo como una oportunidad. Se desplazo en un borrón detrás de Vali y coloco sus brazos por debajo de los hombros del peliblanco, junto las manos entrelazándolas detrás de su nuca aplicando una llave Nelson completa. Vali no se lo espero, pero trataba de soltarse. A medida que transcurrían 10 segundos, las alas de la espalda de Vali empezaron a brillar más que el blanco y ahogó un poco de sangre cuando la energía le sobrecargaba, rápidamente la liberó de su boca en un ataque de aliento, lo usó como impulso para llevar a Gohan contra una pared y logro escaparse del agarre. Gohan lo golpeó con fuerza, pero no bajó la guardia e inmediatamente detuvo el puño derecho de Vali con una patada izquierda, uso un poco de control de Ki para alzarse en el aire y propino con la pierna derecha una patada directo en la barbilla de Vali que lo envió a hacia arriba.

Gohan desapareció de la vista otra vez llegando detrás de Vali, entonces junto ambas manos en un mazo para clavarlo justo en su espalda enviándolo al suelo, no se detuvo con mucha facilidad, pero dio vuelta y envió algunas ráfagas de energía en respuesta que golpearon a Gohan en la cara.

Vali disminuyo su velocidad de caída y logro aterrizar firmante seguido por Gohan. Ambos gritaron y cargaron hacia adelante el uno contra el otro, Gohan contuvo el ataque de Vali, pero alcanzo a golpear con una patada en su estómago, una vez más uso [Divide] pero esta vez se aseguró de saltar hacia atrás en el aire. Gohan se lanzó adelante y Vali estaba a punto de disparar, pero por su imperceptible velocidad llego al instante detrás su espalda, Vali no caería en eso otra vez, rápidamente giro sus brazos frente a Gohan y disparo resplandor de energía a centímetros de su oponente.

Vali se lanzó hacia adelante, pero Gohan rápidamente utilizó el Zanzōken (Imagen residual), es como si golpeara un fantasma con la misma cara de Gohan, quien después arremetió con una patada de hacha justo en la nuca del peliblanco mandándolo al concreto con fuerza.

Varias grietas aparecieron en el suelo, Gohan saltó hacia atrás y retrocedió a una buena distancia.

Vali se levantó, un poco mareado, pero rápidamente salió de su conmoción. Sus golpes le dolían bastante cuando iba en serio, eso era seguro, pero Vali no iba a caer tan fácilmente. Sus ataques de energía también hicieron un buen, aunque pequeño pedazo de daño, él adivinó que su oponente no era uno para quien demostrar dolor, pero había heridas claras esta vez. Ambos estaban casi iguales, casi.

─ Ok, creo que lo usare un poco esta vez. La técnica original de Kaio-sama. **¡Doble Kaio-Ken!** ─ Gohan tomo una postura para aumentar el poder. Aprendió la técnica por su padre y con ayuda de Kaio-sama también en el otro mundo, es una técnica bastante eficiente cuando no querría derrotar a alguien con el Super Saiyajin y podría usarse en conjunto con el Super Saiyajin, algo en lo que Gohan pensaba para sí mismo. También tenía otra idea de la posible cuarta debilidad de Vali.

El ki blanco alrededor de su cuerpo inmediatamente se volvió rojo y el poder de Gohan se duplicó por el uso de la técnica. Podía fácilmente utilizarlo en su estado base después un entrenamiento extensivo con Wiss y Beerus, sólo sentía los efectos secundarios si la usaba junto con su forma Super Saiyajin.

─ ¡Haaaah! ─ Gohan gritó y se lanzó hacia adelante al doble de su velocidad y sorprendió a Vali por su ahora incrementada rapidez, Gohan lanzo varios golpes increíblemente veloces contra su oponente que no pudo reaccionar. Vali trató de levantar un guardia, pero Gohan era demasiado rápido, cambiaria de blanco en cuanto Vali protegiera su pecho y dirigiría una patada a la cara o se desplazaría detrás para golpearlo en la espalda, sometiéndolo por completo. Termino su frenesí con una brutal patada en el abdomen mandándolo a volar directo a la pared finalizando con una fuerte explosión.

─ '' _Que diablos hizo''_ ─ Pensaba mientras se desenterraba de la pared.

[Parece que cada una de sus habilidades se ha duplicado. Es similar al Boost que Ddraig utiliza, ese chico ha hecho una técnica que puede hacer lo mismo. No puede durar para siempre, pero no se ve cansado, debió haber entrenado bastante esa habilidad y podría mantenerla por un tiempo. Vali necesitamos reducir ese poder o nos veremos superados] ─ Aconsejo Albion.

─ Lo tengo ─ Haciendo uso de su gran velocidad se dirigía hacia Gohan quien tomo posición preparado para el ataque, eso era lo que Vali esperaba. Uso algo de su magia para hacer una ilusión, fue un truco que aprendió de Kuroka y creo un clon de sí mismo que siguió adelante creando una gran nube de polvo. Gohan observo al clon dirigiéndose hacia el pero solo sonrió, no hizo nada y lo dejo pasar a través de él, al instante dio un giro detrás de si y junto ambas manos sobre la frente.

─ **¡Masenkō! ¡HAA!** ─ De sus manos abiertas un enorme rayo de energía amarilla golpeo de lleno a Vali justo cuando iba a atacar a Gohan, fue tomado por sorpresa y mandado en retroceso desde el ataque.

─ Buen intento Vali, pero el Kaio-ken no sólo duplica mi poder. También aumenta todos mis sentidos por dos, y pude ver que la ilusión no tenía sombra, no dejaba pisadas, ni un latido del corazón y no tenía Ki, además sentí que había algo con todo lo anterior detrás de mí. ─ Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa mientras Vali se levantaba.

[Ok, esa técnica es aún mejor que el Boost de Ddraig. Ja, quiero ver la cara que pondría si alguna vez ve esto] Albion se rio entre dientes.

─ De acuerdo, intentemos otra cosa. ─ Llevo más poder a sus alas que comenzaron a brillar intenso de nuevo, se precipito lo más rápido que pudo directo a Gohan que entro en una posición defensiva. A medida que se acercaba, aumento la intensidad del brillo en sus alas, genero un resplandor blanco tan potente que cegó a Gohan por un segundo, pero eso era todo lo que necesitaba, ya que Gohan bajó la guardia y cubrió sus ojos un momento. Estrello su puño en la boca de su estómago y siguió con un conjunto de golpes consecutivos en el cuerpo expuesto de Gohan y terminó con una explosión de energía a corta distancia, Gohan fue enviado volando esta vez enterrándose en la pared.

─ Ow, ou, cielos eso realmente dolió. ─ Se quejo del dolor, sacudió el polvo de su ropa y se frotó los ojos ligeramente. Su aura roja del Kaio-Ken seguía encendida, pero tomo un buen pedacito de daño que Vali le propino.

─ Tal cosa como tener sentidos demasiado buenos, es que pueden ser fácilmente usados contra ti. ¡Divide! ─ El poder de Gohan se redujo por enésima vez, la capa del Kaio-Ken desapareció y regreso a su estado base.

Las alas de Vali empezaron a resplandecer de un blanco brillante otra vez, pero algo más sucedió. Las alas de repente se tornaron rojas y Vali cayó de rodillas, escupió sangre y un dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo. Parecía que estaba en llamas, era agonía pura.

─ Heh, supongo que esa es tu cuarta debilidad. La energía que tomaste puede ir en tu contra. El Kaio-Ken es una técnica muy inestable, si no tienes un perfecto control del Ki, podría fácilmente desgarrar tu cuerpo. ─ Gohan sonreía mientras Vali lo miraba. Levanto la mano y disparo un rayo de energía en su contra, Gohan rápidamente se apartó y cerro la distancia entre ambos, soltó una patada en el pecho de Vali aun de rodillas, se separó del suelo hacia arriba pero rápidamente se recuperó en el aire.

Gohan levanto su capa de ki y salto a las alturas en dirección a su oponente, Vali recibió un cabezazo que apenas bloqueo en guardia cruzada. Intercambiaron los puños y varios golpes en medio del aire, Vali intentaría usar su Divide, ya que podía contrarrestar el Kaio-ken cegando a Gohan un instante, pero activaría el Kaio-Ken antes que Vali acertara un golpe para después apagarlo de nuevo. Eso seguro seria molesto para él. Vali se las arregló para hacer una finta para la que Gohan encendería su Kaio-Ken, rápidamente emitió la radiante luz para volver a cegarlo, hizo una buena medida al arrojar un ataque de energía hacia Gohan que generó una fuerte explosión y emitió un montón de humo.

Mientras el humo se disipaba, Gohan seguía de pie mostrando una sonrisa de seguridad, sostenía las palmas en la cabeza, había recolectado energía para un potente Masenkō, pero quiso probar otra técnica poderosa, ─ **¡Masendan!** ─ La energía de sus manos se condenso en una esfera. Gohan corrió hacia delante y Vali pensó que era una técnica de corta distancia así que levantó su guardia, lo bloqueó y luego usó esa apertura para dividir a Gohan. Fue capaz de bloquearlo y usaría esa abertura para usar su Divide en Gohan.

Gohan quería que el pensara eso, lanzo la esfera sobre Vali haciendo un arco por un lado por lo que se dirigía detrás suyo. Justo como Gohan concluyo se dio la vuelta para quedar frente al ataque pensando que Gohan estaría detrás, pero solo siguió y enterró un puñetazo justo en la espalda expuesta de Vali que fue enviado de cara contra el Masendan. Se genero una enorme explosión de nuevo, que lo envió al aire y apenas pudo estabilizarse entes de llegar al suelo.

La ropa de Vali estaba hecha jirones, su chaqueta estaba rasgada y parte de su camisa también, había cortes en sus pantalones y su cadena estaba rota. Por otro lado, Gohan llevaba su Gi que Piccolo le dio, menos la capa, el Gi violeta tuvo varios segmentos rotos de igual forma, pero había una gran diferencia. Tenían más o menos el mismo número de heridas, pero Gohan ni siquiera estaba cansado mientras que Vali jadeaba ligeramente.

─ Vamos a ver si no puedo encontrar otra debilidad. ─ De su espalda, sacó el Báculo de su padre que se mantuvo atado con una pequeña cuerda. Inmediatamente se tomó una postura de pelea estilo Bō con el palo sostenido detrás de él.

[Vali, no creo que tenga que decirte que ese no es un báculo ordinario]

─ '' _¡Lo sé!''_ ─ Vali respondió en su mente y se lanzó adelante, de nuevo Gohan solo sonreía. Era la hora de mostrar el Báculo Sagrado. Cuando Vali todavía estaba un poco fuera de su alcance, no levanto la guardia. Así que esa era una abertura.

─ ¡Báculo Sagrado, Crece! ─ Ante el comando su palo brillo un poco en rojo antes de extenderse mágicamente, Gohan hizo un barrido en el suelo apuntando un poco hacia arriba, Vali fue tomado por sorpresa y fue golpeado muy duro en la frente. Casi fue derribado, pero se mantuvo firme y retrocedió un poco.

─ ¡Prueba esto, **Devil Barrage**! (Ráfaga demoniaca) ─ Vali gritó y varios círculos mágicos aparecieron a su alrededor, esferas negras dispararon desde ellos y apuntaron directamente a Gohan que no tenía espacio para esquivarlos, aunque no lo necesitaba.

Gohan tomo el Báculo y lo hizo girar con ambas manos, cuando los ataques llegaron no pudieron penetrar la defensa que Gohan imponía y bloqueaba con facilidad cada uno de los ataques. Eso continuó durante unos 20 segundos antes de que Vali se detuviera y se diera cuenta de que no serviría.

─ Lo siento, pero el Báculo Sagrado es completamente indestructible y vivo con el Dios de la Destrucción quien tampoco puede romperlo así que yo intentaría hacer otra cosa. ─ Dijo Gohan mientras se preparaba de nuevo.

Vali se lanzó hacia adelante, Gohan al momento extendió el báculo para tratar de conectar un golpe, pero Vali ahora ya conocía el truco de la extensión y pudo bloquear los ataques. Se le ocurrió golpear el báculo, ─ ¡Divide! ─ Algo ingenioso al observar que el palo emitía energía cuando se estiraba, logro hacer que el báculo se redujera a la mitad, al instante Gohan uso esa abertura para asestar una patada de media luna directo al mentón de su oponente quien fue derribado lateralmente, no titubeo y disparo otro ataque de energía, que fue fácilmente bloqueado con el báculo.

─ Y esa es tu quinta debilidad. Solo puedes dividir una cosa a la vez. Ya sea el báculo o yo, además puedo canalizar la energía del báculo si tratas de dividirlo. No creo que tengas intenciones de rendirte así que no te lo preguntare.

─ Ok, he tenido suficiente de esto. ─ Vali ya estaba muy fastidiado y salto al aire por encima de Gohan, ─ Te mostraré mi verdadero poder. **¡BALANCE BREAKER!** ─ Vali junto a la voz de Albion gritaron al unísono, una armadura empezó a materializarse en su cuerpo. Una armadura completa con placas torácicas y Guanteletes blancos, un casco con una mandíbula similar a un dragón, protectores de hombros e incluso espinilleras. Estaba completamente cubierto en una armadura blanca, su rostro fue cubierto por una máscara facial y unas aberturas doradas en los ojos.

─ Éste es el verdadero poder del Divide Dividing. El Balance Breaker es un movimiento prohibido que los usuarios de Sacred Gear pueden obtener y desata un poder casi en otra dimensión. Ríndete ahora. ─ (En este estado, Vali supera la velocidad de la luz y su armadura se vuelve casi irrompible, con la capacidad de regenerarse. También aumenta todo del usuario, fuerza, habilidad, resistencia, etc. En gran medida).

─ Eso suena genial, pero no me rendiré en absoluto. Es algo de familia. ─ Gohan adopto su postura de pelea de nuevo.

─ ¡Idiota! ─ Vali grito lanzándose en dirección a su oponente mucho más rápido que antes y tomo a Gohan por sorpresa, le clavo con el guante un puñetazo seguido con varios golpes más que Gohan luchaba por bloquear, Vali bombardeaba constantemente desde arriba de Gohan quien usaba el Báculo Sagrado en posición de guardia mientras flotaban en las alturas oblicuamente. Gohan uso su cola y la envolvió alrededor de la pierna de Vali, como un látigo de repente Vali estaba debajo de Gohan, uso esta oportunidad para golpear al peliblanco en la espalda, pero el reacciono rápido y sujeto el Báculo Sagrado.

─ Buen intento. ─ Dijo Vali, al instante la voz de Albion grito, ─ ¡Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide! ─ El báculo rápidamente se hizo mucho más débil y eso sorprendió a Gohan, entonces Vali rápidamente siguió con más ataques en cuanto el báculo se debilito.

Rápidamente envió una descarga de puños a Gohan, a la vez que la voz de Albion continuaba: ─ ¡Divide!, ¡Divide!, ¡Divide!, ¡Divide!, ¡Divide!, ¡Divide!, ¡Divide!, ¡Divide!, ¡Divide!, ¡Divide!, ¡Divide!, ¡Divide!, ¡Divide!, ¡Divide!, ¡Divide!, ¡Divide!, ¡Divide!, ¡Divide!, ¡Divide!, ¡Divide! ─ El continuo combo de 20 divisiones dejo a Gohan sin aliento, Vali entrelazo los dedos formando un solo puño y Gohan fue enviado contra el suelo, creo un gran cráter y las grietas se esparcían hacia afuera como una telaraña.

─ Coff, coff… Vaya eso realmente duele, perdí mucha energía. ─ Dijo Gohan cuando se levantaba lentamente, apenas podía sentir su propio Ki después de todo eso.

─ En el Balance Breaker, no hay límite de 10 segundos para mi Divide, eso me quita la debilidad 2 y 5. También puedo mantener tu energía en mí mismo y fortalecer mi armadura, así se va la debilidad 3. ¿Qué tal ahora, Heh? ─ Vali dijo con una sonrisa confiada, esto se acabó.

─ Oye, no te pongas tan arrogante. ─ Gohan levanto su báculo de vuelta.

─ Bien, lo haré de la manera más difícil. **¡Half Dimension!** (Dimensión Divisoria) ─ Vali gritó, desde su guante una intensa luz fue emitida antes de que un gran domo de luz traslucido se esparciera rápidamente para formar un campo alrededor de ellos.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ Pregunto Gohan, pero en diez segundos lo sintió, sintió que su poder se redujo a la mitad otra vez, pero fue más que eso, también vio que el báculo se contraía de nuevo a un tamaño más pequeño.

─ Half Dimension, reduce a la mitad el tamaño de seres vivos y objetos a mi alrededor. Puesto que aún no te has vuelto más pequeño significa que tu energía sigue siendo fuerte. Pero una vez que se acabe, se terminó.

─ Heh, esa es una técnica asombrosa. ─ Dijo Gohan, después dio salto hacia arriba, estaba a 20 metros en el aire así que no podía sentir más el ataque que lo drenaba.

─ Si, tiene un rango y 20 metros siguen siendo muy poco para mí. Pero eso puede cambiar rápido. ─ Vali siguió a Gohan en el aire y podía sentir como Half Dimension lo seguía, siendo el mismo el epicentro. Gohan voló para alejarse de su habilidad, Vali continuamente enviaba ráfagas de energía y Gohan no podía usar el báculo desde que Vali uso su Divide sobre el de nuevo, algunos lo alcanzaron, pero esquivaba la mayoría.

─ ¡OYE GOHAN! ─ Beerus grito y al instante ambos se detuvieron girando la vista al Dios quien iba a la mitad de un pavo asado. ─ ¡Estoy a mitad de camino por el plato principal así que deja de contenerte, no quiero estar aquí demasiado tiempo! – Gritó y devoró otra porción.

─ ¡Contenerte! ─ Vali dijo en estado de shock y Gohan solo sonrió.

─ Así es, eres realmente fuerte Vali. Supongo que sí quiero ganar ya necesito mejorar mi jugada. ─ Dijo Gohan y guardo el Báculo Sagrado de nuevo en su espalda, apretó los puños en sus costados y separo un poco las piernas. El aura de Ki alrededor de Gohan comenzó a cambiar a un rico color dorado, sus ojos comenzaron a destellar entre jade y negro, su cabello de momentos se iluminaba de rubio.

─ ¡AAAAAAH! ─ Gohan grito en una explosión de Ki, el cabello de Gohan era rubio puro y se levantó ligeramente, sus ojos cambiaron a un color verde azulado y el aura de Ki no se volvió blanca ni roja sino de un rico color dorado. Su cola estaba ondeando detrás de él y también era de color dorado.

[¡Vali, el poder de ese tipo se disparó por un margen increíble! Está muy por encima del tuyo en tamaño y supera tu límite de potencia en Balance Breaker] ─ Advirtió Albion.

─ Esta es mi transformación Super Saiyajin. Así como tu Balance Breaker, mi especie conocida como Saiyajin pueden transformarse y convertirse en Super Saiyajins. Nuestro poder es incrementado alrededor de 50 veces como mínimo y no genera ninguna tensión en mi cuerpo como lo hace el Kaio-Ken. ─ Dijo Gohan con su imponente mirada.

[Nunca había oído hablar de semejante especie. Esos Saiyajins, Vali mantente alerta. Dudo que sean todos los trucos que tiene] ─ Añadió Albion.

─ '' _¡Cuánto poder estaba suprimiendo! Esto es ridículo.''_ ─ Vali pensaba incrédulo, pero luego pensó en otra cosa. Tanta energía debe tener un corto límite de tiempo, ¿no podría durar para siempre… cierto?

─ Puedo mantener el Balance Breaker durante un mes, ¿qué tanto puedes tu mantener eso?

─ No lo sé, lo sostuve durante unos cuantos meses, aunque nunca lo comprobé. Pero puede ser por mucho tiempo, eso es seguro. ─ Gohan tomo su pose de combate. Vali sabía que no estaba mintiendo, ambos tuvieron la cortesía de ser honestos durante la pelea.

Ambos cargaron hacia adelante mutuamente y Gohan entro en el rango de Half Dimension, pero como su poder se redujo a la mitad, apenas sintió que le afectaba mientras que por otro lado, Vali estaba recibiendo todo ese poder de Gohan. Vali sabía que había demasiada energía para que lo sostuviera, así que la canalizó en su armadura, pero empezó a tomarle peso. Su armadura era cada vez más grande y sus alas se estaban haciendo más brillantes, era como si no hubiera límite de cuánto poder Gohan estaba liberando.

Gohan utilizó la velocidad disminuida de Vali a su ventaja, corrió hacia adelante y propino varios golpes justo en el cuello de Vali y otros lugares donde la armadura era más delgada, algunas grietas comenzaron a aparecer, pero estaban siendo reparadas por la energía absorbida. Vali intentó avanzar y entrar con un golpe directo, pero Gohan fácilmente usó su mano para empujar el puño a un lado e ir a dar un puñetazo en su cara. Tomo el brazo que Vali uso para golpearlo y asesto con la mano extendida detrás de su hombro donde había un pequeño espacio entre la armadura. Justo después lo empujo ligeramente y aterrizo una patada de tornado en un costado que lo mando al suelo como un cohete, aterrizo pesadamente en el concreto, sin posibilidad de detenerse. Mientras el polvo se despejo, Vali salió de los escombros, siendo dañado un poco, su resistencia era impresionante.

─ '' _Dejare de usar Half Dimension, ya que está reduciendo mi velocidad demasiado.''_ ─ Vali pensó y con un resplandor de amarillo de su mano derecha se disipó su Half Dimension. Cuando lo hizo, podía sentir la carga de su armadura disminuyendo, él necesitaría la velocidad contra su oponente.

Vali decidió dejar que viniera hacia él y cuando Gohan cargó adelante los dos intercambiaron golpes a velocidades extremadamente altas, apenas podían ser vistos como manchas borrosas y los impactos sonoros en el aire retumbaban el pozo donde luchaban. Pero de nuevo, cuando se trataba de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Gohan tenía la ventaja y cambió el estilo de su padre al estilo de Piccoro, más orientado hacia los ataques.

Gohan lanzó varias patadas al pecho de Vali y siguió de nuevo con un combo de 3 golpes antes de empujar con una patada y enviar a Vali hacia atrás. Vali logró recuperarse rápidamente y evitó algunos de los ataques de Gohan, se agacho para moverse alrededor de él ya que el bloquear no funcionaba para nada si los golpes de Gohan eran demasiado poderosos para bloquearlos.

Vali se deslizó por un lado de un puñetazo y se puso justo en frente de Gohan, aprovechó esa oportunidad, ─ ¡Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide! ─ La voz de Albion gritaba repetidamente y dividió su poder 10 veces, Gohan se tambaleo ligeramente, Vali uso eso para fortalecer la energía en sus puños y lanzar otro vicioso combo sobre su humanidad, Gohan sujeto su estómago en dolor donde recibió los incontables ataques repetidamente.

La energía que Vali había absorbido se disipó y ambos estaban en posiciones de pelea. Gohan hizo un barrido de piernas en Vali quien no se lo espero y fue derribado, Gohan utilizó el impulso de la vuelta para continuar la rotación y aterrizó una poderosa patada en el pecho de Vali empujándolo hacia atrás ligeramente.

─ Este ataque es de uno de mis maestros, Piccoro. ─ Dijo Gohan y una energía se acumuló en sus palmas, brilló un amarillo profundo y de él, disparó varias esferas de energía amarillas en el aire sin cuidado en el objetivo o la precisión. Pronto el cielo estaba lleno de esferas amarillas.

─ Entonces usare **¡Half Di…** !Eh! ─ Cuando levantaba su brazo Gohan al instante apareció frente a él sin dejarlo terminar, sujeto su brazo y usó su propio codo para tratar de romperlo, justo cuando Half Dimension se activaba torció su brazo para detenerlo, en su misma posición propino varias patadas en su cuerpo antes que Vali se percatara. Gohan lo libero cuando apenas estaba sintiendo los estragos y un poco tambaleante, con un poderoso Uppercut seguido de una patada giratoria en el mentón Vali fue enviado en el aire donde yacían las esferas de Ki.

Vali estaba a punto de dividirlas por algo de energía, pero Gohan simplemente sonrió, hizo un movimiento con ambas manos y las junto en su pecho como si llamara a las esferas a reunirse, las esferas se tornaron de un profundo purpura antes de arremeter contra Vali como imanes. Vali trató de usar su brazo para crear su Half Dimension, pero recordó cuánto daño repartió Gohan, las esferas de energía se condensaron en él, ¡BOOM! una potente explosión que superó a cualquiera de los ataques hasta el momento.

A medida que el humo desapareció, la armadura de Vali tenía algunas grietas a lo largo de ella que eran muy profundas, especialmente a través de su brazo, pecho, espalda y cara. Poco a poco comenzaron a repararse, pero Gohan no lo permitiría tan fácilmente.

─ Este es otro de sus ataques. ¡Haaa! ─ Recordó a Piccoro y coloco su dedo índice y medio en su frente, empezó a reunir Ki concentrado en la punta de sus dedos, Vali vio que este ataque seria mucha más poderoso que los últimos.

─ '' _Podría tratar de acercarme, pero si el libera ese ataque a corta distancia puedo recibir mucho daño, si lo intento dividir y si es lo suficientemente fuerte entonces una gran cantidad de energía podría golpearme y si es como esa cosa del Kaioken entonces seré herido gravemente. Todavía tengo un poco de energía que le quité, ¡la enviaré de vuelta a él!''_ ─ Vali pensó con una sonrisa, cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que tuvo una buena pelea con un oponente fuerte y, por otro lado, Gohan también lo estaba disfrutando.

─ ¡HRRRRGH! ─ Vali gruñó y recolectó una brillante energía blanca en ambas palmas, la energía estaba chispeando y creciendo rápidamente, Gohan se sorprendió por su idea, pero también sonrió. Ambos cargaron sus ataques y se dispusieron a soltarlos el uno al otro.

─ **¡Makankōsappō!**

─ **¡Vanishing Spiral Shot!**

Gohan desató un rápido haz de Ki desde su dedo índice, como un láser. Desde su dedo medio otro haz surgió enrollándose como espiral alrededor del haz de Ki dirigido directo a Vali. Este último respondió con un gran haz de energía demoníaca blanca que fue enviada como una hélice también. ¡BAAM! Ambos ataques colisionaron y se enfrentaban entre sí. El ataque de Gohan estaba tratando de perforar su camino a través de Vali, mientras él estaba tratando de abrumar el ataque de Gohan girando en la dirección opuesta.

Gohan sonrió y Vali lo noto, levanto su mano libre creando una esfera de energía amarilla, disparo una rápida sucesión de ondas de energía contra su oponente, Vali trato de usar su armadura y bloquear los ataques, pero Gohan apuntaba a las grietas de nuevo. (El ataque que utilizo Gohan fue el ''Gekiretsu Madan'' que es una versión más rápida del Masenkō).

Vali rugió y de su boca, partículas comenzaron a condensarse y la esfera de nuevo se volvió blanco brillante que crecía en tamaño. Rugió otra vez y grito, ─ **¡** **Vanishing Dragon Breath! ─** La esfera explotó en la dirección de Gohan como un torrente de llamas blancas que chamuscaron el entorno y también las explosiones de energía, ahora era Gohan quien estaba siendo quemado por el ataque.

Gohan detuvo su ataque y pudo sentir las llamas quemándolo, bajo su mano libre para detener su técnica y luego usar su Ki para crear una burbuja de energía amarilla que rodeaba a Gohan. Las llamas lo habían quemado bastante, partes de su ropa estaban negras y su piel tenía algunas quemaduras, pero nada que él no pudiera manejar. Vali detuvo su ataque de aliento al observar a Gohan con un escudo protegiéndolo.

Ambos mantuvieron sus ataques, siendo implacables el uno al otro, cada viga de energía intentaba dominar a la otra. eventualmente, cuando ambos vertían más energía en sus ataques, la arena se llenó de una luz brillante, de repente en el epicentro de sus ataques ¡BOOMM! una enorme explosión los derribó, ambos crearon cráteres masivos cuando golpearon las paredes.

A medida que el humo y los escombros se disipaban, ambos emergieron. Se despagaron de la pared y se pusieron de pie de nuevo. El Gi de Gohan estaba destrozado y harapiento en lugares que dejaban su pecho expuesto con bastantes quemaduras y heridas de los ataques que Vali utilizó. Vali, por otro lado, había perdido una buena porción de su pecho y su armadura estaba arañada y destrozada en varios lugares. Pero había una diferencia, mientras que Vali estaba jadeando, Gohan estaba sólo un poco sin aliento.

Ambos se miraron por un momento antes de lanzarse bruscamente el uno al otro y se encontraron en medio del campo. Gohan envió una lluvia de golpes y patadas en Vali, quien las recibía. Vali respondió también con combos de su propia mano sobre Gohan. Estaban lanzando ataques con salvaje abandono el uno al otro sin ningún tipo de restricción.

Después del intercambio, del cuerpo de Gohan se emitió una brillante luz amarilla, antes de que comenzara a expandirse en una esfera, atrapo a Vali por sorpresa, trató de dividirla, pero tan pronto como entró en contacto, ¡BOOM! Una fuerte explosión lo mando en el aire en sentido contrario.

─ '' _Maldita sea, caí en eso como un idiota.'' ─_ Vali pensó mientras apretaba los dientes y se levantaba. Si no podía vencer a Gohan no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra Beerus, pero de alguna manera eso ya no parecía importante. Quería vencer a Gohan, pero sobre todo quería ganar. Respiró hondo y gritó, ─ **¡** **Vanishing Dragon Breath!** ─ De nuevo dejó salir un torrente de llamas blancas, haciendo que Gohan creara de nueva cuenta una burbuja de Ki para protegerse. Vali detuvo el ataque cuando Gohan estaba completamente rodeado por las llamas, incluso el exterior de su barrera de Ki estaba envuelto.

[Vali, es una idea terrible. ¡No lo hagas!] ─ Dijo Albion preocupado.

─ No me importa, ¡quiero ganar! ¡Yo ganaré! ─ Vali pensó furiosamente, desde las gradas Azazel tenía los ojos muy abiertos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y rápidamente saltó de su asiento.

─ Vali, ¿estás loco, no vale la pena arriesgar tu vida, Vali, no lo hagas! ─ Gritaba Azazel

─ Gohan, nunca he enfrentado a un oponente tan fuerte, pero ahora te derrotaré ¡aquí y ahora! ─ Vali gritó, salto al aire para pronunciar una frase.

'' **Yo, que estoy a punto de despertar…**

 **Soy el Dragón Celestial que ha tomado los principios de la supremacía de Dios.**

 **Envidio el "infinito" y persigo el "sueño".**

 **Me convertiré en el Dragón Blanco de la Supremacía**

 **Y te llevaré hasta los límites del paraíso blanco''**

 **[[[¡JUGGERNAUT-DRIVE!]]]**

Tan pronto como Vali terminó el cantico, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar drásticamente. Primero su cuerpo se hizo más grande y la armadura llegó a ser mucho más voluminosa. Su cabeza se volvió más parecida a un dragón así mismo la parte de la cabeza comenzó a convertirse en un casco de dragón blanco. Luego su cola se engrosó y se hizo mucho más larga también. Se dobló a cuatro patas y soltó un rugido gutural a Gohan que podía sentir que el poder de sus oponentes había aumentado dramáticamente. Su envergadura casi se dobló y sus alas crecieron mucho más mientras brillaban intensamente en azul.

─ Esta es mi forma Juggernaut Drive, es la forma más poderosa de mi Sacred Gear y desata el poder del dragón dentro de él. ¡Prepárate! ─ Vali gritó y soltó un rugido mientras avanzaba, en un estallido de velocidad ya estaba delante de Gohan.

Vali uso ese momento de sorpresa y su velocidad para taclear con el hombro a Gohan y mandarlo a chocar con el muro dejándolo enterrado dentro de su perfecta silueta dibujada en el concreto. Escupió un poco de sangre por la brutal arremetida.

─ Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide ─ Vali gritó mientras empujaba su puño contra el abdomen de Gohan, de nuevo sintió su energía ser drenada exponencialmente. Trató de usar otra onda de energía, pero Vali ya había planeado eso.

Sujeto a Gohan por el cuello y lo empujó contra la pared más profundamente, le dio un puñetazo en la cara con su otra mano, y luego lo arrojó al aire, arriba Gohan trataba de estabilizarse.

Mas rápido de lo que Gohan podría reaccionar, Vali ya estaba detrás de él, envió un fuerte codo justo en su espalda, Gohan sintió como el aire salió de sus pulmones mientras era enviado a estrellarse estrepitosamente en el suelo partiéndolo en pedazos casi como cristal tras el impacto. Vali rugió de nuevo y se lanzó hacia abajo como un misil, chocó con Gohan mientras trataba de levantarse de nuevo y gritó de dolor al ser aplastado.

Vali tomó hábilmente Gohan por su pierna y luego dio un giro, giró más y más rápido sobre su eje hasta que Gohan apenas pudo equilibrarse con su sesgado sentido de la percepción, entonces Vali tiró a Gohan lo más fuerte que pudo, Gohan voló y golpeó la pared de nuevo en el extremo superior del escenario. Gohan seguía tratando de reaccionar, pero Vali fue implacable con sus ataques.

─ **¡Devil Dragon Barrage** **!** (Ráfaga Demoniaca del Dragon). ─ Vali gritó y alrededor de él, cientos de círculos mágicos aparecieron, envió una furiosa oleada de esferas negras de energía demoniacas y draconianas en Gohan que estaba en la pared. Gohan rápidamente utilizó su Ki para hacer un escudo y logró bloquear la mayoría de los ataques, pero Vali de nuevo corrió hacia adelante, agarró a Gohan por el pelo y esta vez lo arrastró a través de las paredes de la arena, con su cara todavía en la pared.

Después de que Vali hizo una ronda completa a través de la arena, agarró a Gohan con su cola y golpeó cual saco de Boxeo repetidamente. Con cada golpe Albion gritaba: ─ Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide ─ Cuando Vali estaba a punto de lanzar otro puñetazo Gohan decidió actuar.

Envió un Gancho derecho justo en la cara de Vali con mucha potencia lo que generó una onda de choque del poder puro detrás de su puño. Pero a medida que la escena se hacía evidente, podían ver a Vali inclinando ligeramente la cabeza ante el puño recibido, pero eso era todo. Su armadura ni siquiera se fracturo.

Vali, sin embargo, le regreso el favor. ─ **¡** **Devil Dragon Beam!** (Rayo demoniaco del dragón) ─ gritó, y esta vez un gran rayo negro golpeó a Gohan justo en el pecho a una distancia muy corta y esto generó una explosión tremendamente grande, cuando el humo se aclaró se pudo ver el apretón de la muerte de Vali con su cola y Gohan podía sentir el dolor aplastándolo mientras la cola de Vali le rompía los huesos.

Vali continuó de nuevo: ─ Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide ─ Gohan podía sentir aún más energía abandonando su cuerpo, a este ritmo su transformación Super Saiyajin se desgastaría de las constantes divisiones. Entonces Vali volvió a gritar, ─ **¡Vanishing Dragon Breath! ─** Y un tsunami de llamas cubría la parte superior del cuerpo de Gohan, estaba siendo rostizado. Sintió que el dolor en su cuerpo casi se disparó cuando las llamas extremas le cubrieron completamente, después de 30 segundos Vali se detuvo con las llamas.

─ ¿Te rindes ahora? Nadie puede vencerme en Juggernaut Drive. ─ Dijo Vali con una sonrisa aunque no se notó debido a la máscara que lo cubría.

─ Heh, los Saiyajin no saben cuándo dejar una pelea. ─ Gohan se rio entre dientes.

Vali usó su cola y en un movimiento similar a un látigo, envió de nuevo el cuerpo de Gohan al suelo levantando una gran cantidad de polvo. Esta vez Gohan lo esperó, cuando Vali iba por otro ataque cargado en el cuerpo de Gohan, el decidió actuar. Cuando Vali se acercó, se movió rápidamente y dejo una imagen ilusoria para reemplazar su lugar, se levantó rápidamente en el aire. Gohan necesitaba encontrar una manera de distraer a Vali, el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera subir al siguiente nivel, tenía justo el plan y comenzó con la imagen residual que dejo.

Vali casi se sorprendió, pero rápidamente miró hacia arriba para ver a Gohan, gruñó y cargo justo hacia él, Gohan sólo sonrió, puso sus manos delante de su cara y preparó un ataque original de Ten Shin Han. La luz que rodeaba sus manos comenzó a brillar de un blanco muy intenso, Vali comenzó a disminuir la velocidad y comenzó a retroceder un poco del brillo, además estaba preparando otro ataque de energía. Ahora es hora de usar una de las técnicas de Goku.

─ _'' **Shunkan-Ido''**_ (Transmisión instantánea/Teletransportación). ─ Dijo Gohan en su mente al colocar dos dedos de su mano derecha en su frente y tan pronto como Vali desató una ola de esferas de energía, Gohan sólo desapareció en el aire. Vali detuvo el ataque al verlo e inspeccionó la zona para encontrar a Gohan.

Gohan estaba viajando a la velocidad de la luz y apareció justo en frente de la cara de Vali que fue tomado por sorpresa, pero eso no fue todo. ─ **¡Taiyōken!** (llamarada solar). ─ Gohan gritó y una luz cegadora apareció por toda la arena, Vali fue tomado completamente por sorpresa mientras la luz cegaba sus ojos a una distancia tan cercana. Vali cayó al suelo sin poder ver una cosa, Gohan utilizó esa oportunidad.

─ ¡HAAAAAAAAA! ─ Gohan gritó y reunió el resto de su Ki, su estado Super Saiyajin estaba a punto de cambiar una vez más. Gohan usó a Ki para romper los límites y siguió adelante, estaba aumentando el poder durante unos 30 segundos mientras Vali todavía estaba tratando de recuperar su vista.

─ Que estás haciendo, piensas reunir más energía para mí. ─ Dijo Vali mientras su visión comenzaba a volver.

─ No, empezare a usar mi verdadero poder. ¡Te mostrare mi siguiente nivel! ¡HAAAAAAA! ─ Gohan gritó y el aire a su alrededor comenzó a crepitar con chispas de relámpagos, el aire que lo rodeaba empezó a volverse más grueso. La capa de Ki dorada alrededor de Gohan se expandía más hacia afuera y sus músculos aumentaron considerablemente. En una explosión final de energía, Gohan dio un grito final antes de que la energía estallara completamente como el rompimiento de una presa, la energía liberada causo que Vali fuera empujado de nuevo hacia atrás, el suelo bajo sus pies comenzaba a desquebrajarse.

Cuando el humo desapareció, Gohan estaba de pie en lo alto del aire, pero el aura a su alrededor era diferente. El aura dorada de un Super Saiyajin era mucho más densa y de un dorado más brillante, entonces su cabello se encontraba aún más erizado con un solo mechón bajando por su rostro. El aire a su alrededor crepitaba como un relámpago mientras destellos de bio-electricidad bailaban por su cuerpo, la mirada de Gohan se volvió completamente seria.

─ Esta es mi segunda transformación. El Super Saiyajin Ascendido o Super Saiyajin 2 por simplicidad. Digamos que mi fuerza también está en otra dimensión en esta forma, así que prepárate. ─ Dijo Gohan y tomo una postura de pelea.

─ '' _¡No puedo creer esto, él se estaba conteniendo todavía! Esto es ridículo!''_ ─ pensaba Vali incrédulo y nervioso.

[De hecho, su poder se ha disparado de nuevo, esta vez a un grado mucho mayor que la primera. Vali, está claro que puede competir con el Juggernaut Drive y sin la pérdida en la fuerza vital que podrías sufrir tan rápidamente, será mejor terminar esta pelea] ─ Dijo Albion.

Vali soltó un rugido y cargó hacia adelante de Gohan, aumentó su envergadura y fue a velocidades aún mayores, pero justo cuando llegó a Gohan, desapareció. Vali giro la cabeza, pero ni siquiera pudo ver dónde estaba Gohan. En un parpadeó, Gohan estaba justo delante de él. Vali fue tomado por sorpresa y volvió sobre sus pasos, parpadeó de nuevo y Gohan desapareció. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Gohan estaba justo detrás, de nuevo fue tomado por sorpresa y retrocedió. Gohan estaba jugando.

─ ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! ─ Vali gritó y lanzó un haz de energía a Gohan que inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dejó que el rayo pasara sin ningún daño. Gohan disfrutaba esto mientras Vali gruñía.

Vali se lanzó hacia delante de nuevo y envió un puñetazo directo a Gohan, que sólo tenía una palma abierta y lo detuvo en seco, tiró del puño y su mano pasó junto a él, Vali seguía empujando hacia delante. Gohan entonces torció su cuerpo y repartió varias patadas y golpes apuntados al pecho, Vali rugió de dolor ante la pura fuerza detrás de ellos, su armadura comenzó a agrietarse, Gohan lo aprovecho como oportunidad. Apretó más fuerte y usó su otra mano para cargar una onda de energía.

─ **¡Masenko, HAA!** ─ Gohan gritó y envió la ráfaga de Ki justo en las grietas de la armadura, gritó de dolor cuando el haz alcanzó su cuerpo. Soltó su puño y la explosión envió a Vali volando hacia atrás.

Vali se levantó de nuevo y soltó un rugido lanzando un torrente de llamas en Gohan, que todavía estaba inmóvil. Cuando las llamas llegaron a él, encendió de nuevo su Ki, las llamas lo rodearon como un rio a una roca sin ningún daño. Podía sentir que Vali avanzaba adelante entre las llamas y decidió cargar un ataque sólo para él.

─ ¡ROAAAAAR! ─ rugió cuando alcanzó a Gohan ocultándose en las llamas y estaba a punto de embestirlo, pero Gohan tenía otros planes, terminó de cargar su ataque. Antes que pudiera golpear al saiyajin, Gohan grito, ─ **¡Masendan! ─** Arrojo una esfera de Ki al aire por encima del peliblanco. Vali se detuvo un momento y se hizo a un lado para continuar lanzando su puño que iba dirigido a la cara de Gohan, pero de nuevo tenía sus dedos en la frente.

─ **_''Shunkan-Ido''_** ─ El cuerpo de Gohan se desvaneció en el aire antes que de Vali siquiera lo tocara, se teletransporto hacia la dirección del Masendan, rápidamente la golpeo como si jugara Voleibol apuntando en la espalda expuesta del peliblanco con la velocidad de una bala, que dio en el blanco, ¡BOOM! Estallo con mucha más energía y poder que la última vez, envió a Vali a chocar contra el suelo, pero extendió sus alas para tratar de frenar un poco.

Usando ese momento para tomar Gohan por sorpresa, se lanzó hacia adelante conectando un puñetazo en Gohan inmediatamente grito, ─ ¡Divide! ─ Su propio poder aumentó masivamente mientras Gohan se estremeció un poco, pero se recuperó inmediatamente. Los dos intercambiaron golpes en el aire de nuevo en sus formas más fuertes. Gohan podía contrarresta velocidad por velocidad, poder por poder, golpe por golpe, patada por patada e incluso cola por cola.

Gohan se puso las manos de nuevo en la cara y gritó ─ **¡Taiyōken!** ─ Por segunda cegó a su oponente vez antes de propinar varios golpes poderosos en el pecho de Vali de nuevo, dio un golpe con ambas manos que lo derribo. Cuando Vali estaba debajo de él, Gohan levantó las palmas de las manos sobre su cabeza y gritó ─ **Masenko HAA!** ─ antes de que Vali pudiera recuperarse, esta vez Gohan golpeó su ala que fue dañada en el ataque, Vali estaba perdiendo estabilidad y cayó al suelo.

El ala comenzó a regenerarse rápidamente, pero Gohan sólo lo necesitaba en el suelo y con suficiente distancia entre los dos. Ya era hora de sacar una de las técnicas más preciadas de su padre, transmitidas por la familia y originada en la escuela de la tortuga. Junto ambas manos en su costado derecho y comenzó a recolectar energía, ─ **KAAA…** ─ La energía celeste comenzó a condensarse entre el espacio de sus palmas.

Vali levantó la vista y vio una luz brillante, miró a su ala que todavía estaba regenerándose, podría enviar una ola de ataques que Gohan no podría esquivar pero con el estado de sus ojos dudaba que pudiera apuntar correctamente.

─ **¡MEEEE…** ─ La energía comenzó a volverse más grande. Vali miró a su ala casi sanada por completo.

─ **HAAAAA…** ─ Gohan gritó de nuevo, la energía aumentó y estaba tratando de salir de sus palmas. Vali vio que sus alas estaban sanadas e inmediatamente las agitó con fuerza para volver a tomar vuelo.

─ **MEEEEE… ─** Dijo Gohan una vez más y la energía fue condensada en un tamaño más pequeño, la densidad detrás del ataque era enorme. Vali estaba cerrando rápidamente la distancia, estaba a punto de asestar un golpe más en Gohan.

─ **¡HAAAAAA! ─** Gohan gritó, justo cuando Vali entrego un puñetazo en su abdomen una vez más, Gohan saco un todo de aire de sus pulmones pero empujó sus manos hacia delante en el pecho de Vali y antes de que pudiera usar Divide, el ataque de Gohan estallo y lo golpeó poderosamente. El haz de energía lo empujo contra el suelo estrellándose dolorosamente y Gohan no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando el haz seguía avanzando.

A medida que el humo se alejaba del cráter que Gohan había creado, Vali se podía ver todavía de pie, su forma Juggernaut Drive todavía estaba activada, Vali ahogó un poco de sangre antes de que gruñir de nuevo.

─ '' _¿Qué se necesita para derribar a este tipo?''_ ─ Pensó Gohan mientras admiraba su determinación, pero estaba empezando a cansarse de todos los ataques que recibió por parte del saiyajin en ese estado.

Vali sin embargo estaba jadeando pesadamente mientras Gohan descendía al suelo, ambos se miraban fijamente, algunos segundos después decidieron terminar con esto, Vali se precipitó hacia adelante buscando acertar un golpe al igual que Gohan, los dos contrarrestaron su ataque el uno al otro. Enviaron otro puñetazo donde conectaron ambos puños de nuevo Y de nuevo, intercambiaron una serie de golpes en el suelo, cada uno haciendo una onda de choque que agrietaba las paredes y el suelo se hundía alrededor de ellos.

Dieron un golpe final, con un puñetazo justo en la cara mutuamente, los dos fueron enviados volando de nuevo desde el ataque, cada uno golpeó las paredes otra vez abriendo un cráter imitando sus siluetas.

Pero se decidió entonces, Vali trató de levantarse y tuvo éxito así como lo hizo Gohan, pero ambos sabían quién había ganado. Gohan estaba jadeando y Vali apenas podía ponerse de pie, se estaba ahogando en saliva y sus músculos parecían arder. Unos segundos más tarde, Vali trató de arremeter con un ataque precipitado, pero a medio camino su armadura disipó y su cuerpo se derrumbó en el suelo en un montón de agotamiento, estaba fuera.

Gohan tuvo más resistencia en Super Saiyajin 2 y mucha reserva de energía, fue así como ganó esta pelea, además de tener un poco más de control cuando llegaron a formas que tenían un poder increíble.

─ ¡Ganador, Gohan! ─ Wiss gritó y el combate había terminado.

* * *

Bien ahi esta, ahora aclarare unas cosas:

\- Vali pudo contra gohan ya que el desconocia el poder del Divine Dividing, y por ese descuido perdio mucha energia, pero bastante, en pocas palabras si gohan hubiera ido serio desde el principio, Vali no hubiera tenido oportunidad en Balance Breaker contra Gohan en estado base, probablemente tampoco en Juggernaut

\- Vali es muy resistente, demasiado y con la energia de Gohan aguantaba aun mas y se hacia mas fuerte con las constante divisiones, pero repito si gohan no hubiera permitido eso entonces no hubiera recurrido al Super Saiyajin.

\- Gohan tuvo que usar su Super Saiyajin 2 por que ya se habia desgastado demasiado, fue exagerada la cantidad de divisiones pero aun asi le gana en estado base incluso a su Juggernaut Drive si tuviera toda su energia.

\- Notaran que no he escrito el nombre de Bills como lo conocemos, sin embargo Beerus es la manera correcta de llamarlo, entonces lo dejare asi.

Bien eso todo por mi parte, hasta la proxima traducción.


	3. Capítulo 3: El equipo de Vali

Esta historia pertenece a **Red Joker 042** y las series a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Reunión con el equipo de Vali

 _En la plataforma de observación durante el combate..._

─ Beerus-sama, está seguro de que es aconsejable enfrentar a su discípulo contra Vali. Él tiene un Longinus. ─ Dijo Azazel.

─ Longinus, te refieres a esos artefactos que pueden matar a un Dios. ─ Dijo Beerus mientras se sentaba y el encuentro daba comienzo, ─ Heh, créeme. Gohan triunfara siempre sobre esas cosas en cualquier día, él es mi discípulo después de todo. ─ Sonrió confiadamente.

─ ¡Azazel-Sama! ─ Exclamo una voz y como antes también abrieron la puerta de golpe, entrando dos personas más.

─ Bikou, Kuroka. ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? ─ Pregunto Azazel. Por fortuna sabía que no cometerían algo tan estúpido como lo hizo Vali.

─ Buscando a Vali, dónde está, oh... ─ Dijo Bikou al observar la arena de combate y a un muchacho que nunca había visto luchar contra Vali. Él estaba vestido con la antigua armadura china usada en la era de los Tres Reinos, era un hombre joven de pelo corto y de color de piel clara, también era descendiente de Sun Wukong.

─ ¿Quién es ese nya? Y cuál era esa energía que casi destruyó este lugar. ─ Kuroka preguntó mientras miraba a Gohan. Ella era una joven hermosa y atractiva con una figura voluptuosa, pelo negro y largo de flequillo partido, ojos de color avellana con pupilas parecidas a las de un gato. Llevaba un kimono negro, un Obi amarillo en la cintura, un conjunto de joyas de oro, y una diadema con muchos detalles, su Kimono bajaba hasta sus hombros.

─ Oh, eso sería yo. Soy Beerus, el Dios de la Destrucción. Y ese sería mi discípulo, Son Gohan. ─ Dijo Beerus, ambos pusieron un poco nerviosos. Bikou volvió a mirar la arena de combate, algo en la espalda de Gohan capto su atención, dejándole pasmado.

─ El acaso, ¿es un mono yokai? ─ Bikou preguntó y desplegó su propia cola de mono, tanto Beerus como Wiss se sorprendieron al ver eso.

─ ¿Yokai? Ya veo, me temo que ese no es el caso. ─ Dijo Wiss, ─ Perdone la interrupción, mi nombre es Wiss y soy un Ángel Universal. Es un placer conocerte. ─ Se presento educadamente y Bikou de igual manera.

─ Uh, sí un gusto de conocerte también.

─ Para responder a su pregunta, Gohan no es un Yokai. Él es un Saiyajin, una raza del Planeta Vegeta. ─ Wiss contestó y Bikou, Kuroka y Azazel no pudieron ensanchar más la vista.

─ Espera, ¿Él es un alien? ─ Pregunto Azazel.

─ Eso podría decirse, él es un Saiyajin. Una raza de guerreros increíblemente poderosa antes de que fueran llevados casi a la extinción, Gohan es uno de los últimos Saiyajins ─ Explicó Shin, ─ Soy Shin, el Dios de la Creación, un placer conocerte. ─ Dijo respetuosamente.

─ Extinción, ¿qué pasó con ellos nya? ─ Kuroka preguntó, ella sería un poco más comprensiva con él ya que era uno de los últimos de su raza, tal como su propia raza Nekomata.

─ Su planeta fue destruido por un tirano espacial llamado Freezer, sin embargo, fueron vengados cuando Gohan junto a su padre y algunos de sus amigos lo derrotaron. Los únicos Saiyajins que quedan son Gohan y sus dos hermanos menores, Goten y Trunks que todavía son sólo niños. ─ Explicó Shin.

─ ¿Por qué fueron destruidos? ─ Azazel preguntó y enseguida pensó, ─ ''¡ _El poder para destruir planetas!, y pensar que los Aliens podrían ser tan poderosos. Extraordinario''._

─ Freezer temía a los Saiyajins y su poder. Eran una raza con un potencial ilimitado y había puñados que se convirtieron en leyendas, incluso en dioses que podrían rivalizar con el nivel de Beerus-sama. Temía que los Saiyajins pudieran ascender a ese nivel y derrotarlo junto con su imperio, así que decidió destruir su planeta con cada saiyajin que ahí habitaba. ─ Wiss explicó.

─ ¡Fueron destruidos por una razón tan estúpida como esa nya! ─ Kuroka estaba indignada.

─ No sabes lo poderosos que pueden ser los Saiyajins, Gohan es un buen ejemplo de eso, como puedes ver. ─ Dijo Beerus, ─ De todos modos, ¿dónde está mi comida?, será mejor que este perfecta o destruiré este lugar. ─ Azazel comenzó a sudar.

─ Sí, Beerus-sama, la comida está en camino – Dijo Azazel y se secó un poco el sudor de la frente.

A medida que la lucha progresó vieron Gohan calentar con Vali y como Gohan explicó sus debilidades, el resto de la audiencia tenía comentarios que decir. Bikou y Kuroka tomaron asiento, Azazel les señalo que mostraran su mejor comportamiento y decidieron obedecer.

─ Woah, nunca pensé en el poder de Vali de esa manera, claro, él no es invencible, pero nunca supe que podría tener esas debilidades. ─ Dijo Bikou con un silbido.

─ Él es muy listo, podrías aprender algo de él ya que si sabe cómo usar ese cerebro de mono nya. ─ Kuroka añadió y a Bikou se le marco una venita en la frente, Azazel inmediatamente le indico que no respondiera de vuelta e iniciaran una pelea.

Mientras tanto, Beerus comenzaba a devorar sus platos iniciales, tenían sopa de crema de pollo y ensalada Cesar, lo disfrutaba, Wiss no se quedó atrás y se le unió e incluso Shin decidió unirse porque, ¿porque no?

─ Santo cielo, nunca he sabido que los terrícolas podían hacer tan buena comida. Wiss, has un recordatorio para posponer la destrucción de este lugar. También toma nota de las diferentes comidas que hay, es verdaderamente divino. ─ Dijo Beerus mientras tomaba otro sorbo de sopa.

─ Ah, Beerus-sama, nos halagas. – Dijo Azazel y por dentro dejó escapar un suspiro de que no los destruyeran.

─ De hecho, los terrícolas verdaderamente están por delante de cualquier otro planeta cuando se trata de la cocina por un amplio margen. ─ Dijo Wiss mientras daba un mordisco a su ensalada.

─ Puedo estar de acuerdo con eso, los terrícolas pueden ser una raza algo defectuosa, pero son muchas las pequeñas cosas que compensan sus defectos. ─ Agrego Shin.

─ _"Es sólo comida normal, ¿la comida del espacio es tan mala?"_ ─ Kuroka y Bikou pensaron para sí mismos.

Cuando Gohan tomo su Báculo, le llamo totalmente la atención a Bikou quien levanto ambas cejas, planteando una pregunta, ─ Ese báculo, es como el Ruyi Jingu Bang que Sun Wukong usa y el Nyoi-bo que yo tengo. ¿Lo habrá tomado del viejo Geezer? ─ Bikou preguntó a Beerus y Wiss que estaban comenzando su plato principal de Pavo.

─ ¿Que diantres es un Ruyi-lo que sea? ─ Beerus pregunto a su asistente.

─ Hm, parece ser un arma usada por Sun Wukong, un poderoso yokai que existe en un lugar llamado Mt. Sumeru. Hohoho, lo extraño que su nombre también se conoce como Son Goku. ─ Dijo Wiss mientras comprobaba su cetro.

─ Es extraño, Son Goku es el nombre del padre de Gohan, pero ambos son saiyajins de sangre pura, tal vez es sólo una coincidencia. Dime ¿Sun Wukong-san también tiene una nube voladora que usa como transporte? – Preguntó Shin.

─ Si, pero él la llama Kinto'un. ¿Por qué? ─ Pregunto Bikou.

─ Quizás es una de esas extrañas coincidencias en la vida, pero Gohan también tiene una nube amarilla a la que llama Nube Voladora que su padre le dio. Sin embargo, esos dos elementos son definitivamente diferentes. Por ejemplo, he encantado el Báculo yo mismo y te puedo asegurar que no hay nada o nadie en el universo que pueda destruir el Báculo Sagrado, ni siquiera Beerus-sama con todo su poder, pero aparte de extenderse y canalizar la energía de su portador no tiene otras características especiales. ─ Dijo Wiss y todos ellos miraron el báculo que Gohan manejaba hábilmente.

─ Bueno el definitivamente no es como Bikou eso es seguro. Inteligente y poderoso, algo que tú para nada eres nya. ─ Kuroka dijo mientras miraba a Gohan.

Cuando vieron a Vali entrar en Balance Breaker y sobrepasar a Gohan, Azazel estaba un poco más preocupado por cómo Beerus tomaría el hecho de que su estudiante estaba perdiendo y acabara pronto.

─ Beerus-sama, tal vez el combate ya ha durado lo suficiente. ─ Azazel declaro.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó Beerus con curiosidad. Esto se estaba poniendo bueno, y además recordó su sueño profético de hace un tiempo atrás. La figura vestida de Armadura Blanca parecía un poco similar, pero diferente a Vali, heh esto estaba poniéndose interesante.

─ Cierto, Gohan no ha usado todo su poder en absoluto. Apenas usa un pequeño porcentaje de su poder total. ─ Dijo Shin mientras se disponía a probar la comida.

─ Veo por qué está haciendo esto, Beerus-sama, tus instrucciones fueron que alargara un poco el combate para terminar la comida. Si Gohan fuera con todo entonces Vali perdería y no tendría un espectáculo que ver. Y ambos sabemos cómo disfruta las batallas y le gusta alargarlas de más. ─ Wiss dijo mientras mordía otro pedazo de pavo.

─ Hmm ─ Tomaba otra porción de pavo, pero contrajo un poco las cejas cuando vio a Gohan recibiendo golpes después de perder mucho de su poder y decidió hacer algo al respecto. Gohan era su estudiante y verlo siendo golpeado se reflejaba mal en él, además no le gustó la actitud del chico peliblanco.

─ ¡OYE GOHAN! ─ Beerus gritó dirigiéndose hacia el final de la plataforma de observación, ─ ¡Estoy a mitad de camino por el plato principal así que deja de contenerte, no quiero estar aquí demasiado tiempo! ─ En cuanto dio la orden Gohan los escucho y asintió. Se sentó tranquilamente a terminar su comida.

─ Ah, ahora la lucha realmente se encenderá. ─ Dijo Wiss alegremente.

Vieron cómo Gohan desato su estado Super Saiyajin con grados variables de sorpresa y asombro.

Azazel observo como el poder de Gohan repentinamente se disparó hasta en un nivel más allá que el de un demonio clase Suprema al transformarse. Tal forma era asombrosa, era como un Balance Breaker también e increíblemente fuerte.

Bikou miraba impresionado y se preguntaba si podía hacer algo así, eran bastante similares después de todo. ¿Qué aspecto tendría con el pelo rubio?, pero tenía que preguntarse ¿por qué rubio?

Kuroka se sintió que su calor corporal aumentaba y se frotó los muslos un poco, el poder que Gohan estaba emitiendo estaba haciendo que sus instintos Nekomata reaccionaran e inconscientemente se lamía los labios mientras contemplaba el poder de Gohan y sus músculos abultados. Definitivamente se sentía atraída hacia el lindo, inteligente y aparentemente en extremo fuerte adolescente en frente de ellos. Ahora se preguntaba si los Saiyajins tenían hijos de la misma manera que los terrícolas y como ellos.

─ ¿Qué es eso? ─ Azazel expresó primero.

─ Hm, oh. Esa es la transformación Super Saiyajin de Gohan. Es una transformación legendaria que muy pocos Saiyajins pueden obtener, es una forma que se desbloquea a través de una respuesta a una necesidad, no solo por mero deseo. Cualquier Saiyajin o en el caso anterior de Gohan, Semi-Saiyajin puede convertirse en Super Saiyajin siempre y cuando tengan un poder de batalla por encima del promedio. Puede surgir de diferentes maneras, su padre lo adquirió cuando uno de sus amigos fue asesinado por Freezer durante su batalla final y quería el poder para acabar con él. El difunto príncipe de los Saiyajins lo obtuvo por frustración pura en su incapacidad para obtener ese poder. Finalmente, Gohan lo obtuvo de su puro deseo de proteger, ya que se veía forzado a visualizar a sus amigos y familiares ser asesinados en una habitación que existe fuera del espacio y del tiempo. ─ Wiss explico. No tenían ninguna razón para esconderlo y quizás para dar una demostración de su propio poder que les haría pensar dos veces antes de querer desafiarlos ya que su descarada confianza los acallaría en una falsa sensación de seguridad si alguna vez la necesitaran.

Había tantas cosas que Azazel quería preguntar allí, Semi-Saiyajin, desbloqueo de poder, habitación fuera del espacio y el tiempo, pero a partir de eso podría deducir que era similar al Balance Breaker de un Sacred Gear. Fascinante.

─ Semi-Saiyajin, pensé que era un Saiyajin completo nya. ─ Pregunto Kuroka.

─ El solía ser un Semi-Saiyajin ya que su padre se casó con una mujer humana, pero Gohan había sido sometido a tratamientos médicos que tuvieron un efecto secundario al convertirlo en un Saiyajin puro o muy cerca de uno con sólo una pequeña fracción humana. ─ Esta vez explico Shin, había estado ahí algunas veces cuando Gohan era curado en la maquina médica.

─ ¿Así que los Saiyajin pueden reproducirse con terrícolas? ─ Azazel estaba imaginando una fuerza de combate de Saiyajins con sangre de Ángeles Caídos en ellos. Hombre, eso sería algo tan malicioso como el infierno, y Gohan indicaba que la sangre de Saiyajin era otra cosa.

─ No entiendo por qué estás tan interesado en eso, pero sí, los Saiyajins se reproducen de la misma manera que los humanos y otros mamíferos. ─ Dijo Shin un poco confundido, pero Beerus podía ver fácilmente lo que Azazel estaba pensando igual que Wiss. Bueno, en realidad no era su problema y Gohan no era exactamente lo que alguien llamaría un hombre de damas y era un total pelmazo al hablar con mujeres, algo que también era hereditario entre los Saiyajins masculinos.

─ '' _Hmm, Saiyajin-Nekomata. Suena perfecto nya''_ ─ Kuroka pensó mientras veía a Gohan dominando a Vali en su propia Half-Dimension.

─ Espera, acaba de decir que puede pasar meses así. ¿Es verdad? – Preguntó Azazel.

─ Sí, Gohan puede mantener ese estado por aproximadamente un año o más. Realmente nunca lo medimos. ─ Contesto Wiss.

─ ¿Por qué no mejor se queda así, nya? ─ Kuroka preguntó, ella tuvo que admitir que se veía mucho más caliente y le dieron escalofríos de excitación cuando estaba en ese modo Super Saiyajin.

─ Bueno, lo intento, pero rompía todos mis cubiertos, mis mesas, mis sillas, mis camas y ¡casi todo en mi maldita casa!, lo prohibí hacer eso, al menos mientras estuviera conmigo. No puedo seguir pagando por todas las cosas que ese imbécil rompe con su fuerza aumentada. ─ Dijo Beerus molesto mientras recordaba cada uno de esos incidentes.

─ He estado pensando en preguntar, acerca de esos ataques de energía. ¿Eso es Ki? – Preguntó Bikou mientras observaban cómo Gohan usaba el ataque de Piccoro.

─ Hm, sí. Esos ataques están basados en Ki. ─ Respondió Wiss.

─ Espera que pueda usar Ki, ¿Eso significa que dominó el Senjutsu y luego el Touki? Tomó siglos para que el viejo Geezer pudiera usar Ki ya que tenía que dominar antes esos dos. ─ Dijo Bikou en estado de shock.

─ Hm, bueno, supongo que hay otra diferencia. Para los Saiyajins, el Ki es tan fácil de manipular como aprender a caminar y no necesitan los dos primeros. Gohan puede usar su Ki para crear ataques devastadores y lo mismo puede hacer Beerus-sama. El Ki también es la forma máxima del Touki y en el caso de Gohan, fue capaz de conseguirlo alrededor desde los cuatro a cinco años de edad. ─ En cuanto lo dijo, todos miraron a Gohan en shock.

─ No me compares con eso, yo uso una forma diferente de Ki. Utilizo el Ki divino, la energía que solo está presente en dioses de mi nivel. Ninguno de los seres en este universo tiene ese poder aparte de nosotros tres y en algún futuro Gohan podría alcanzar ese nivel. El Ki divino es tan poderoso que podrías decir que es otra dimensión por completo y no puede ser detectado por nadie más que los dioses o si lo baja lo suficiente como para que los mortales lo perciban. ─ Beerus añadió a la vez que Wiss se disculpaba.

─ Si domina el Ki, entonces podría aprender Senjutsu, y si lo hace entonces, quién sabe lo fuerte que podría llegar a ser. ─ Azazel murmuró para sí mismo. Ese chico era alguien a quien querría de su lado en lugar de en contra.

Kuroka se dio cuenta de que, los saiyajins pueden controlar el Ki naturalmente y pasar fácilmente a través del Touki, y los Nekomata pueden dominar naturalmente el Senjutsu. Si tuviera gatitos con el adolescente Saiyajin los pequeños podrían literalmente ser imparables con todas las tres formas diferentes, le daba vértigo solo pensar en eso. O que sí podrían ser bebes mono, o niños mono y gato. Seguro que sería interesante.

─ Por cierto, ¿quién es Piccoro? ─ Bikou preguntó y quería algunos consejos sobre el aprendizaje de esa técnica con varias esferas de Ki que rodeaban a Vali.

─ Él es un Namekiano pero que murió en una batalla hace un tiempo, Gohan se encargó de dominar sus técnicas para honrar a Piccoro-san. ─ Wiss explico y uso su cetro para crear una proyección de Piccoro, se sorprendieron un poco y retrocedieron.

─ ¿Un Alienígena verde? Wow es un marciano, ¡nunca pensé que fueran reales! ─ Preguntó Bikou con entusiasmo.

─ ¿Qué diablos es un marciano? ─ Pregunto Beerus.

─ No estoy seguro de que es un marciano, pero puedo asegurar que Piccoro-san no es uno de esa especie. Él es un Namekiano del planeta Namek. En su mayoría son una raza de pacíficos campesinos, pero también tienen un control instintivo de Ki, aunque no en el nivel de un Saiyajin. También pueden ser grandes luchadores y a diferencia de los Saiyajins, son una raza bastante extraña. Supongo que, en términos de la Tierra, los llamarían como una especie de mezcla entre gente planta y babosas. ─ Wiss añadió mientras Bikou, Kuroka y Azazel parecían un poco pálidos.

─ Wow, hoy ha sido todo un nuevo tipo de abridor de ojos. ─ Dijo Azazel mientras volvía a la pelea, ─ _"Pensar que la Tierra no es el único planeta con vida, existen seres más allá en el espacio_ _y los Ángeles caídos son los primeros en descubrirlo. Hmm, tal vez deberíamos planear la construcción de una nave espacial. Seguro que sería increíble intentarlo."_ ─ Azazel pensó e imaginó el cosmos infinito. Gohan y los demás seguro eran suertudos para tener la fortuna de viajar a través de semejantes maravillas.

─ '' _Sep, los Saiyajins son la única raza para esta chica nya"_ ─ Kuroka pensó mientras volvía a la lucha.

Miraban la pelea estaba claro que mientras parecía que estaban igualados, Gohan estaba agotando a Vali y empezando a dominar a su oponente que se estaba cansando cada vez más a medida que avanzaba la batalla. Kuroka estaba casi babeando cuando Gohan se quitó la camisa y mostró su torso bien esculpido con un paquete completo de 6 abdominales, fuertes pectorales y grandes hombros, como si estuviera tallado en mármol.

─ Espero que Vali no haga algo estúpido sólo para ganar. ─ Menciono Bikou

─ Este es Vali nya, sin embargo, es un mal perdedor cuando se trata de una pelea. ─ Dijo Kuroka y todavía se preguntaba hasta qué punto el poder de un Saiyajin podría llegar.

Pero sus temores se confirmaron cuando Vali comenzó a activar el Juggernaut Drive, Azazel, Kuroka y Bikou al instante palidecieron ante lo que Vali iba a hacer por un partido supuestamente amistoso.

─ Vali, ¿estás loco, no vale la pena arriesgar tu vida, Vali, no lo hagas! ─ Azazel gritó al ver que Vali realmente iba a usar Juggernaut Drive. Saltó hacia el frente tratando de decirle a su hijo sustituto que no hiciera eso.

─ Ok, esto es malo, Vali podría matarlo si entra en ese estado. ─ Dijo Bikou.

─ Sí, tenemos que detener el combate antes de que se vuelva loco nuevamente. ─ añadió Kuroka.

─ Beerus-sama necesitamos terminar esta pelea al menos por la seguridad de tu estudiante, él podría morir si Vali entra en Juggernaut Drive. ─ Azazel le suplicó a Beerus quien estaba terminando su pavo.

─ Hmmm, diablos, ahora quiero ver este Juggernaut o lo que sea, me tienes demasiado curioso, además de Gohan puede recibir una paliza y manejarlo bien, dudo que pueda morir tan fácilmente. ─ Beerus dijo con indiferencia.

─ Beerus-sama, no lo entiendes. Vali no tiene el control total, dado que puede utilizar la técnica a su máxima potencia y ese es el problema. Su discípulo podría por lo menos ser gravemente dañado de por vida. ─ Azazel advertía con desesperación.

─ Hohohoho, Gohan estaría bastante enojado con nosotros. Él ha empezado a disfrutar de las peleas cada vez más y estaría bastante molesto si paramos esta pelea así nada más. ─ Dijo Wiss cuando bajo el tenedor.

─ Es verdad. Los Saiyajins son una raza que viven para la batalla, Gohan no es diferente a pesar de sus ideales pacifistas. ─ Añadió Shin.

─ Pero... ─ Azazel volvió a intentar, pero fue cortado inmediatamente.

─ Es definitivo. La batalla continuara, o ¿acaso no querrás respetar los deseos de su invitado? ─ Beerus dijo en un tono diferente y Azazel dejó de hablar, Sirzechs ya le había advertido de esto. Había una cosa que Beerus no toleraba y que era cuando alguien no le daba el respeto que merecía y como huésped, sus deseos venían primero. Azazel se sentó y oró por lo mejor, ¿qué más podía hacer ahora?

─ Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que Gohan está usando su poder real de todos modos? – Dijo Beerus con una sonrisa, nuevamente los tres quedaron estupefactos y volvieron a la pelea.

Vieron a Gohan ser golpeado violentamente y sin piedad, tuvieron que dar créditos a Gohan, no mucha gente podía recibir una paliza así y todavía mantenerse en pie. Del único que sabían era Azazel, incluso otro Ángel Caído temía el poder y la ferocidad del Juggernaut Drive. Pero entonces vieron el plan de Gohan de cegar a Vali y estaban asombrados por el poder que Gohan estaba acumulando dentro de sí mismo.

─ ¿Cómo? ─ Bikou no podía abrir más los ojos, era impresionante, ─ Debe haber sido golpeado con 50 divisiones, ¿cómo todavía puede tener tanto poder? ─ Bikou dijo con asombro, conmoción y un poco de miedo ante el monstruo que estaba luchando con el otro monstruo.

─ Crees que eso podría acabar con mi estudiante, por favor. Cuando estás hablando de Saiyajins como Gohan, la lógica ni siquiera se aplica a chicos como él. ─ Dijo Beerus con una sonrisa despreocupada y se sentó cuando llego un Sundae de helado para el postre.

Observaron ahora el inmenso poder que Gohan liberaba en su nueva forma. El Super Saiyajin Ascendido, o solo Super Saiyajin 2 como lo había llamado.

─ ¿Cuantas veces pude transformarse ese muchacho? ─ Dijo Azazel en Shock.

─ Bueno, él tiene una más, pero le he dicho que no la use, a menos que no haya otra opción que una cuestión de vida o muerte. – Se sorprendieron de nuevo por lo que acababa de decir. Era la forma Super Saiyajin 3 que se rumoreaba que existía, misma que Gohan aún no controlaba totalmente, pero si se usaba bien podría ser devastador.

─ ¿Puedes explicar esta forma, Wiss-san? ─ Preguntó Azazel.

─ Ciertamente, esta es una forma que Gohan desencadenó cuando tenía unos 10 u 11 años. Una forma que nunca se había visto antes y hasta donde sabemos, Gohan es el primero en llegar a esta transformación. Es una versión aún más potente que el Super Saiyajin. Por lo que podemos decir que requiere una gran cantidad de energía y se obtiene a través de intensos trastornos emocionales. Gohan solo obtuvo ese poder cuando alguien a quien miraba como un compañero con una gran humanidad, tenía su cráneo destrozado delante de él por el pie de un enemigo. ─ Wiss explico.

─ '' _Debe haber estado muy mal traumatizado, es difícil pensar que un niño ha experimentado tales horrores en la vida como esa''_ ─ Azazel pensó sintiendo pena por el pobre chico, pero no tenía ni idea de cuánto había perdido Gohan.

─ Vaya, eso es terrible. ─ Dijo Bikou mientras su cola bajaba como un globo desinflándose.

─ '' _Es terrible, es el último de su clase y ha tenido que pasar por mucho. Pero sigue siendo fuerte, incluso hoy. Supongo que es fuerte en más de un sentido.''_ ─ Pensó Kuroka mientras observaba la batalla.

Se sorprendieron al ver que Gohan jugaba fácilmente con Vali, con una velocidad que era casi imposible de ver y un poder increíble en intensidad. Su variedad de técnicas más su capacidad de pensar y planificar racionalmente le daba la ventaja, por encima de su resistencia mucho mayor.

─ No puedo creer que Vali esté perdiendo, ¡y está en Juggernaut Drive! ─ Dijo Bikou con asombro.

Azazel sólo observaba la batalla con un ojo calculador, ─ _"No hay error, este nivel. Podría estar en la clase Maou. Ambos lo están, pero su temprana edad es lo que los coloca por debajo de nosotros, aun con el poder absoluto que tienen, y pensar que todavía están creciendo. Parece que hay otro joven prometedor en esta generación."_ ─ Pensó Azazel mientras continuaba la batalla.

Observaron cómo Gohan había sacado a Vali de las alturas enviandolo al suelo haciendo levantar una enorme nube de polvo. Gohan juntaba ambas manos en un costado mientras Beerus y los demás terminaban de comer.

─ Oh bueno, él está terminando esto. Odiaría si tuviéramos que esperar demasiado. Puedo tener uhh... Wiss ¿qué eran esas cosas pequeñas y dulces que dan después de las comidas y hacen que tu aliento huela mejor?

─ Un dulce de menta, Beerus-Sama.

─ Sí, consígueme uno de esos. Hm, podría explotar un planeta por un Tic-tac justo ahora. ─ Dijo Beerus mientras tarareaba para sí mismo y Azazel rápidamente envió un mensaje a los ángeles caídos: "Si alguien tiene un Tic-tac tráiganlo aquí ¡AHORA MISMO!"

Vieron a Gohan desatar su Kame-hame-ha justo en el pecho Vali, la onda de energía lanzada a quemarropa estallo y fueron cegados por la intensidad del ataque, el poder detrás de eso era masivo. Observaron a Vali quien era lanzado a chocar con el suelo nuevamente.

─ Ya era hora, me estaba aburriendo, Hm, pero podría usar otra menta, mi aliento todavía huele un poco. ─ Dijo Beerus después de olisquear su propio aliento, ─ Esta vez quiero uno de esos Mentos de múltiples sabores que tratan de imitar a las frutas y que sea rápido. ─ Inmediatamente Azazel envió otra ronda de mensajes a través de su teléfono para unos Mentos.

Vieron a Vali levantarse por pura determinación y Beerus alzó ligeramente su ojo, no lo admitió, pero estaba un poco sorprendido por la cantidad de poder que Gohan había usado contra él. Fue bastante extraño, pero tal vez también encontró algo interesante.

Beerus masticó los Mentos y ahora los miraba intercambiar golpes en todo su poder, pero cuando se redujo al último golpe fue Gohan quien tuvo la ventaja y fue capaz de ganar. Gohan ni siquiera tuvo que tratar de romper sus límites, Vali era bueno, pero no tan bueno. Todavía.

─ Muy bien, mi aliento está fresco y mi discípulo gano. Ya he tenido suficiente de esto, Wiss vámonos ya. Mi nuevo planeta hogar espera. ─ Dijo Beerus con un agradable aliento olor a frutas tropicales.

─ Como usted desee, Beerus-Sama. ─ Respondió Wiss.

-Oh y… Azazel, verdad. ─ Azazel dirigió la vista a Beerus, ─ Ya sabes, ya que nos diste una gran hospitalidad y todo. He decidido no destruirte a ti y a tu cuadrilla de cuervos, si me enojo voy a tratar de volar sólo la mitad de este reino... pero no prometo nada. ─ Azazel solo suspiraba aliviado, al menos tenían alguna forma de relación con él. No conseguir ser destruidos ya era algo.

Gohan se puso de pie y jadeo ligeramente, redujo su poder hasta su estado base, al instante sintió una oleada de agotamiento pasar por su cuerpo, se agacho a una rodilla un momento antes de volver a levantarse. Su camisa estaba desgarrada, necesitara reemplazarla. Podría usar Ki para materializar una nueva como lo hacía Piccoro, pero estaba cansado de todo esto y se acercó a Vali.

─ No puedo… creer… esto. ─ Vali salía de su conmoción, ─ Si no pude vencerlo a… él, nunca tendría una… oportunidad contra… ese Dios.

─ Hey, no te sientas mal por eso. Para ser honesto, puedo contar el número de personas que pueden enfrentar a Beerus con una mano… y con un dedo, en todo el universo mismo y más allá, por lo que no es tan malo. Además, eres muy fuerte también. ─ Gohan dijo amistosamente y extendía su mano.

─ ¿Que… estas… haciendo? ─ Preguntaba Vali.

─ Ayudándote a levantarte, eres un gran luchador. ¿Quieres luchar de nuevo algún día? ─ Pregunto Gohan tal y como lo hubiera hecho su padre.

─ ¿Es… en serio? ─ Nunca nadie le había preguntado algo así, ahora si veía raro a Gohan.

─ Sí, esta batalla fue realmente muy divertida. Nunca tuve una pelea como esta desde hace tiempo hasta ahora, estabas cerca de llegar a mi nivel de poder, pero yo solo tenía más y también otras ventajas como la resistencia y el cerebro a plena capacidad. ─ Dijo Gohan mientras se agachaba delante de Vali, ─ Pero en otra pelea, las cosas podrían ir de cualquier manera y eso es lo que me emociona.

Vali sonrió, encontró otro entusiasta de las batallas como él, sujeto la mano que Gohan ofreció y lo ayudo a recogerlo del suelo, un poco tembloroso.

─ Es un trato y a partir de ahora. Tu eres mi rival. ─ Dijo Vali aun sonriendo para después quitar todo rastro de emoción en su rostro.

─ Ok, claro, pero no esperes que pierda en nuestra próxima batalla. ─ Gohan dijo y apoyó a Vali sobre su propio hombro para ayudarle a caminar. Al hacerlo, la habitación empezó a cambiar y un círculo mágico apareció debajo de ellos, ambos fueron transportados dentro de la habitación donde los demás observaron la batalla, la cual se transformó y volvió a ser la oficina original de Azazel.

─ Wiss-San, ¿podrías sanar a Vali?

─ ¿No quieres curarte primero? ─ Se preguntó.

─ Nah, estoy bien. ─ Wiss asintió y su cetro brillo desde la parte superior, lo coloco sobre la cabeza de Vali, una luz verde ligera se empezó a canalizar a través de él y sus heridas empezaban a desaparecer, literalmente desaparecían como si nunca hubiera luchado y en pocos segundos, fue sanado por completo.

─ Ugh, que paso. ─ Vali dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza y se paraba en sus propios pies, Gohan dejó de ayudarle después.

─ Simplemente borré tus heridas por la petición de Gohan. Es una forma de manipulación del tiempo donde tomé tu cuerpo y lo rebobiné hasta antes de que comenzara la batalla, de ahí que todas tus heridas hayan sido borradas y tu energía debería estar a su nivel normal. Además, encontré que perdiste un pedazo de tu fuerza vital por ese Juggernaut Drive así que eso fue restaurado también mientras manipulaba el tiempo. ─ Dijo Wiss y Vali comprobó su cuerpo. Era como si sus heridas nunca hubieran estado allí.

─ Voy a curarme por mi cuenta, voy a pasar una noche en la máquina médica y dormir en el tanque. Por ahora solo comeré una semilla. ─ Dijo Gohan y sacó un pequeño saco de su bolsillo, tomo una pequeña semilla verde. Lo comió y al instante sintió que su energía se reponía de nuevo a su nivel original y algunas de sus heridas se curaron también.

─ Ahora, Beerus-sama Creo que tienes algo que decir. ─ Dijo Wiss y Vali se volvió hacia Beerus, quien lo estaba mirando directamente. Se sentía como si un láser estuviera ardiendo a través de él y asimilaba cada pequeño detalle dentro suyo, pero Vali no se estremeció ni retrocedió cuando Beerus lo miró fijamente y se levantó con firmeza delante de él.

─ Ok, bien. Lo admito. No eres ningún debilucho, supongo. ─ Cuando Beerus dio su opinión, Wiss creo un pequeño dispositivo con un botón en el centro y se lo entregó a Vali quien lo miro por un minuto.

─ ¿Qué es esto?

─ Presiona el botón y Wiss podrá recogerte para enviarte a mi lugar de entrenamiento, puedes entrenar ahí y luchar contra tu rival cuando desees. ─ Dijo Beerus y Vali sonrió, después de que Gohan fuera sanado, claro que volvería para una revancha, ─ Pero, además, si rompes cualquier cosa en mi casa o tocas mi comida, te borraré. ─ Advirtió Beerus y Vali decidió tener esto en mente, como si fuera a caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo cuando estuviera en casa de Beerus.

─ Bikou, Kuroka ¿Cuándo regresaron? – Preguntó Vali al ver a sus dos compañeros de equipo allí de pie.

─ Alrededor del inicio la pelea. ─ Respondió Bikou y se volvió hacia Gohan, ─ Oh y por cierto, ¡cinco para los monos! ─ Alza la mano con exaltación y muestra su cola a Gohan.

─ Woah, ¿eres un Saiyajin? ─ Dijo Gohan emocionado.

─ Nop, soy un Mono Yokai, pero de todos modos somos prácticamente familia. ─ Gohan sonrió y choco alto los cinco de igual forma.

Gohan entonces sintió dos brazos alrededor de su pecho y dos cosas muy suaves presionar contra su espalda, se puso rojísimo mientras inclinaba su cabeza y vio quién era, era una muchacha. Una chica muy bonita con orejas de gato.

─ Wow, eres muy fuerte nya. ─ Dijo de forma seductora mientras frotaba su cuerpo de arriba para abajo contra su espalda y sus manos empezaron a recorrer su pecho.

─ Uh, disculpa. ─ Gohan logró decir algo mientras su rostro se ponía más rojo, ─ ¿P-Podría saber quién eres tú? ─ pregunto con educación.

─ Soy Kuroka, pero puedes llamarme la chica de tus sueños nya. ─ Dijo con una sonrisa, se puso de puntillas y entrego un beso directamente en su mejilla, Gohan sobrepaso el color rojo de su cara y fue casi atómico.

─ Uh… bueno… ehh... ─ Gohan trató de formular oraciones, pero su programa cerebral estaba atascado en el reinicio cada vez que sentía esos pechos subir y bajar a través de su espalda.

─ Yo también soy de los últimos de mi especie sabes, la raza Nekomata y he estado buscando a el chico adecuado también. Alguien con grandes genes como tú es lo que necesitaba, ¿quieres pasar la noche conmigo y hacer una camada de gatitos nya? ─ Dijo con un pequeño rubor, le dio la vuelta para que estuvieran cara a cara. Apretó su cuerpo contra Gohan dificultándoselo aún más, de repente sintió que algo en sus pantalones se hacía más grande cada segundo. Ella dio un lindo guiño y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.

Ahora Gohan soltaba humo por sus oídos mientras varias imágenes venían a su mente acerca de lo que ella estaba sugiriendo y también haciendo justo ahora.

─ '' _Ok Gohan piensa. ¿Qué haría papá? Actuar tonto, realmente no puedo hacer eso y la mayoría de las veces me pregunte si en serio estaba actuando. ¿Entonces Piccoro? Nah, los Namekianos ni siquiera tienen un género, todos son lo mismo. El probablemente se quedaría callado y no haría nada, pero así no es nada fácil. Ok estoy desesperado ahora, entonces ¿Vegeta? Bueno creo que solo le diría algo como "sabandija" y se iría volando, no sé qué habrá hecho Bulma con lo de Trunks. Ok entonces el señor Beerus… destruirla. ¡No puedo hacer eso! Bien creo que pediré ayuda.'' ─_ Gohan pensó y luego usó la telepatía, ─ _"¡Vali, ayuda!"_ ─ Ahora estaba dentro de la cabeza de Vali.

─ " _Qué, cómo estás en mi cabeza."_ ─ Respondió mentalmente.

─ " _Puedo usar la telepatía, ¿dime qué diablos hago?"_ ─ Gohan le imploraba.

─ " _Simplemente apártala. Aunque lo intenté durante años y ella siguió persiguiéndome. En realidad, ahora que está tratando de meterse en la cama contigo eso significa que soy libre. Así que no me importa lo que hagas."_ ─ Vali pensó sonriendo feliz de que ahora era libre.

─ " _Vaya, muchas gracias…" ─_ Pensó Gohan y ahora se dirigió hacia Bikou, ─ " _Hey Bikou, puedes ayudarme. ¿Sabes qué debo hacer?"_

─ " _Woah, puedes usar telepatía. Eso está de locos." ─_ Le regreso el pensamiento y en el exterior, su rostro se convirtió en uno de sorpresa.

─ " _Si, es una de mis habilidades. Ahora puedes decirme que se supone que debo hacer, ¿somos familia verdad?"_

─ '' _Oh no, no. Es precisamente porque somos familia que ire a sentarme a ver el espectáculo, buena suerte.''_ ─ Dijo Bikou descaradamente.

─ " _¡Ah por favor!"_ ─ Ahora se preguntaba si debía hacer lo de Krillin y salir corriendo. Si podía salir del inframundo y entrar en el espacio, entonces sería como regresar a casa. O la Teletransportación, pero tendría que encontrar una poderosa fuente de energía.

Beerus se estaba cansando e irritando, así que se aclaró la garganta, Kuroka lo soltó y se volvieron a él, ─ Ok, ahora si ya han terminado de perder mi tiempo con los rituales de cortejo de mamíferos, entonces es hora de ir a casa. ─ Declaro y Gohan agradeció a Zen-Oh Sama que lo salvaran.

─ Hmm Beerus-sama, Gohan todavía es un adolescente y creo que es normal que los chicos de esa edad empiecen a sentirse más atraídos físicamente por el sexo opuesto. Pienso que es lindo, que los últimos de sus especies se unan. Sería como un gran cuento. ─ Dijo Wiss pensando en todos esos cuentos de hadas.

─ Por dios. No tienes nada mejor que hacer que jugar a ser un casamentero. Nunca debí haber conseguido instalar esa TV, todo lo que haces es ver la televisión por satélite con esas series de telenovela. ─ Dijo Beerus y Gohan se frotó la cabeza en ese momento. Kuroka todavía rodeaba sus brazos alrededor del de Gohan y presionó su pecho otra vez en el suyo, apoyó su rostro en su hombro y se inclinó sobre él. ¡Vamos Zen-Oh Sama!

─ Bueno, tenemos que dar a Gohan la charla, sólo he esbozado los fundamentos básicos de la reproducción después de todo. ─ Dijo Wiss alegremente.

─ ¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga al respecto? No firme para esta basura, puedes hacerlo tu si quieres o pide que alguien más lo haga, pero no yo. Además, sólo pensarlo me hace querer vomitar y que quiera volar una galaxia o dos. ─ Discutió Beerus.

─ Pero usted es su modelo a seguir, Beerus-Sama, creo que debes ser tú quien se siente y le hable sobre esto. ─ Wiss discutió de vuelta, él tampoco quería darle la charla.

─ Al diablo con eso. Su modelo a seguir antes de mi era un Namekiano y ellos se reproducen vomitando huevos viscosos desde sus bocas y nunca le hablo de esto, creo. Por lo tanto, yo tampoco. ─ Beerus termino su argumento y se dirigió a Shin, ─ Oye, Kaioshin. No estás haciendo mucho. Dale la charla.

─ Déjenme fuera de esto. ─ Dijo Shin y se apartó del debate.

* * *

 _Con los otros adolescentes..._

─ ¿Realmente no sabes nada acerca de mujeres? ─ Preguntó Bikou y reprimió una risa.

─ Pues vivo en un planeta a pocas galaxias de distancia, con esos dos y mis hermanos pequeños, tu dímelo. ─ Respondió Gohan con un rostro sin expresión.

─ Espera, otro planeta, así que esta cosa me llevara a tu casa, que está en un planeta lejano en otra galaxia. ─ Dijo Vali.

─ Sí, no es gran cosa. Los Saiyajins pueden usar técnicas para sobrevivir en el espacio recubriendo sus pulmones con Ki para que puedan tener un suministro de oxígeno y también cubren el resto de sus cuerpos para poder tratar con el vacío del espacio. Algo me dice que no puedes hacer eso, así que para eso está el botón. Wiss puede llevarte allí a casi la velocidad de la luz. ─ Explico Gohan.

─ Puedo tener uno también, te dejaré jugar con mis botones a cambio nya. ─ Dijo Kuroka y pudo sentir sus pechos frotándose contra su brazo de nuevo, la cola de Gohan empezaba a actuar por sí misma y se meneaba incontrolablemente.

─ Woah, tu cola es como la de un perro. Viejo, eso es raro. ─ Dijo Bikou.

─ Heh, nunca supe que hiciera eso. Vamos, ¿podrías ayudarme aquí? ¡Qué clase de familia somos! ─ Preguntó Gohan mientras ponía su cola bajo control.

─ Nah, tal vez te ayude en otro momento, pero no ahora, amigo. Buena suerte. ─ Dijo Bikou.

─ Ne, Gohan-kun. Quieres que te dé la charla, también puedo darte una demostración nya. ─ Dijo Kuroka mientras enrollaba su par de colas alrededor de la de Gohan quien comenzó a temblar un poco, pero inconscientemente también envolvió su cola con ella.

─ " _Maldita sea, ni siquiera puedo controlar mi cola. ¿Qué diablos está pasando_?" ─ Se dijo así mismo, forzó su cola para liberarse y la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo como un cinturón por medida adicional.

─ Um, Kuroka-San. ─ Apenas logro decir algo y ella lo miro animada, ─ Eres una gran persona y todo, pero no estoy muy seguro de esto, tal vez sería mejor ser solo amigos y luego... ─ Trato de razonar, pero Kuroka ni siquiera le ponía atención y sólo apretó más el abrazo, Gohan soltó un pequeño chillido cuando vio sus ropas empezar a caer un poco lentamente, como si le jugara una broma.

─ Buen intento nya, pero no me doy por vencida tan fácilmente. ─ Dijo con una sonrisa, empezó a lamer sus labios y su mirada se volvió más depredadora.

─ " _Papá, pasamos más de un año en la habitación del tiempo y no pudiste tomar un día para enseñarme acerca de las mujeres. Muchas gracias…" ─_ Pensaba Gohan con sarcasmo.

─ ¡OYE GOHAN! ─ Grito Beerus y de un salto Kuroka se apartó de Gohan quien no podría estar más alegrado ahora por oír a Beerus estar molesto con él, la cual fue la primera vez, pero tenía que suceder algún día.

─ Te doy la espalda por un minuto y ya estás haciendo esta porquería, es todo, nos vamos. ─ Se quejo Beerus y Gohan dejo salir un suspiro.

─ " _Gracias señor Beerus._ " ─ Agradeció en la mente y todos decidieron sujetar a Wiss de sus ropas.

─ Muy bien, nos retiramos ahora. Gracias por la comida. ─ Se despidió Wiss aun con su sonrisa habitual.

─ La comida estuvo bien y Gohan, mañana el entrenamiento será cercano a la muerte. Sigo un poco molesto y algunos planetas van a desaparecer también. ─ Dijo Beerus y Gohan tragó algo de saliva.

─ Fue… interesante conocerlos a todos, supongo. ─ Shin se despidió, aunque era el lugar más raro que había visitado.

─ Uhh, adiós a todos. Vali, ¡gracias por la gran pelea! ─ Vali sonrió y se despidió también alzando la mano.

─ ¡Adiós Gohan-kun! La próxima vez que no veamos, hagamos una camada entera de gatitos así que no renuncies a tu virginidad todavía, nya. ─ Gohan al instante se ruborizo pelando los dientes con lo que quiso decir.

─ Jeh, aprende a actuar normal ante las mujeres mi hermano mono. Te llevaré bajo mi ala la próxima vez que te vea, así que buena suerte en sobrevivir hasta entonces. ─ Bikou dijo con una carcajada.

La luz que los rodeaba brillaba más intensamente antes de engullirlos y fueron deformados por el espacio de nuevo para salir del Infierno.

* * *

Rápidamente viajaron por el espacio y dejaron caer en el suelo al Supremo Kaio en su planeta antes de volver a su al suyo propio. Llegaron por la noche, Beerus decidió salir y volar algunos planetas como lo prometió y tomar su papel de destructor en el nuevo universo junto con Wiss acompañándolo.

Gohan encontró a Goten y Trunks luchando en los campos de fondo, decidió detenerlos antes que rompieran algo y llevarlos a sus camas, estaban como locos por que se perdieron la lucha de Gohan, pero les aseguró que Wiss les mostraría una grabación si se lo pedían.

Después de ponerlos a sus camas, Gohan se cepilló los dientes, tomó una ducha y luego fue a la Máquina Médica para curar todo el daño que había sufrido y que no pudo curar la semilla del ermitaño. Una cosa que estaba en su mente era esa muchacha con el pelo rojo, y por supuesto, también Kuroka que le dejó una impresión algo inolvidable.

Las próximas semanas, en realidad no eran muy diferentes al curso habitual que sucedería en otros días normales. Aunque, Beerus ahora lo pisoteaba en el entrenamiento y era extra despiadado con él, Wiss continuaría sus lecciones normales de estudios, Goten y Trunks seguían siendo niños hiperactivos y corrían por todos lados buscando diversión. Ir a un nuevo universo realmente no fue la gran cosa.

Las diferencias serían que Vali ahora aparecía de vez en cuando. Cuando Goten y Trunks vieron el combate y escucharon sobre Vali, entraron a tratar de luchar contra él, pero Vali al menos tenía suficiente respeto por Gohan para ir lo más fácil posible con ellos. Se sorprendió de que ambos pudieran ir en Super Saiyajin también, pero su poder estaba al nivel del estado base de Vali y Gohan, así que todo lo que Vali tuvo que hacer fue derrotarlos por su mayor experiencia. Pero esos niños eran aprendían rápido y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera que utilizar el Balance Breaker para vencerlos y Dios sabe que Azazel y su equipo nunca lo dejarían vivir en paz si tuviera que usar el Balance Breaker en los niños, sería el hazme reír de todo el inframundo.

Vali pidió ser entrenado por Beerus, quien aceptó eventualmente y Wiss logró ayudarlo a dominar completamente su Juggernaut Drive. En esa forma podía retener la mayor parte de su mente y no convertirse en una bestia salvaje, también Wiss restauraría la fuerza vital que perdiera así que todo iba bien allí.

Vali y Gohan eran verdaderos rivales, cada vez que se enfrentaban quedaban casi muertos, pero siempre había uno o dos pequeños factores que usualmente dejaban a Gohan ganar, aunque el casi siempre luchara en "Modo Fácil". Vali vio a Gohan como su objetivo, cada vez que da un paso hacia adelante, Gohan también lo hace y ese deseo de derrotarlo era lo que lo empujaba hacia delante, mirando hacia atrás antes de conocer a Gohan, había mejorado por un gran margen. También se convirtieron en amigos moderadamente buenos, incluso Gohan logro poder contarle acerca de que viene de otro universo después de obtener el permiso de Beerus, ahora Vali se entusiasmó por cuántos más poderosos desafíos podrían existir en el cosmos y más allá. Vali no lo admitiría, pero podía ver a Gohan como un amigo, si sólo fuera el Dragón Emperador Rojo, eso hubiera sido un gran paso en el destino, pero Albion sólo se estremeció ante la idea de que Gohan tuviera el poder de Ddraig, así como sobre su propio poder tan abrumador. Realmente seria aterrador.

Gohan también conoció al resto del equipo de Vali, Arthur Pendragon, que era un chico muy cool que usaba alguna espada de fantasía o algo así. Bueno, las espadas no era cosa de él, pero sabía un poco sobre ello y tuvieron unos encuentros amistosos, su super espada especial vs el Báculo Sagrado. Su hermana Le Fay Pendragon afortunadamente no era como Kuroka, era bastante alegre y entusiasta, pero deseaba que dejara de intentar agarrar su cola, no era un juguete.

Tal y como lo prometió Bikou, decidió asumir la responsabilidad y fue con Gohan a finalmente darle la charla. Después de eso, apenas podía mirar a las mujeres sin ruborizarse durante un mes, pero Bikou lo veía como una victoria. Ellos también lucharían unas cuantas veces, ahora le ayudaba a aprender usar el Ki, fue un poco extraño. Los humanos en su universo podían usar Ki, pero aquí todo el mundo lo hacía con más dificultad y les tomaba bastante tiempo, podían sentir el Ki con facilidad, como el caso de los demonios y Ángeles cuando pudieron sentir el Ki divino de Beerus, cuando en su universo, incluyéndose, les era imposible, tal vez es otra diferencia entre los universos.

Kuroka, bueno, tampoco había cambiado mucho. Tenía que asegurarse de que Goten y Trunks no estuvieran presentes en la misma habitación que ella ya que seguía tratando de coquetear con él e hizo bastantes indirectas sobre tener sexo. Incluso la vio desnuda unas cuantas veces y casi sale noqueado por una hemorragia nasal, pero pudo contenerse y mantener la cabeza sobre sus hombros. Bastantes veces tuvo que escapar con la Teletransportación, que Zen-Oh sama bendiga esa técnica. Temía lo que haría su madre si "accidentalmente" tuviera hijos con un extraño, estaría muerto. Bien muerto. Además, él era un poco más tradicional y quería llegar a conocer más sobre una persona antes de entrar en cualquier relación, con eso logró romper su personalidad tan coqueta que pudo conocerla mejor y no era tan mala como amiga, fue agradable conocerla. Sería como un día frio en el infierno antes de que Gohan la presentara ante Goten y Trunks, sin embargo. Era difícil para él creer que Kuroka era una criminal, puede que le haya gustado romper las reglas y molestar a la gente, pero Gohan no podía sentir ningún mal en su corazón. Ella nunca explicaría mucho sobre su crimen así que no la obligaría.

En general, la vida siguió adelante incluso en otro universo, no obstante, a veces la vida tiende a mandar una patada directo a las nueces cuando menos lo esperas.

* * *

─ ¡Vamos a ir a QUE! ─ Gohan le grito a Wiss quien sostenía una pila de papeles mientras mostraba su sonrisa de todos los días. Trunks y Goten también estaban igualmente pasmados por lo que Wiss acababa de hacer.

─ Gohan, he seguido los deseos de tu madre y me ha pedido que supervisara tu educación, así como la de Trunks y Goten. He inscrito Gohan en la división de secundaria de la Academia Kuoh, como segundo año, es una escuela donde te podrás graduar, Goten y Trunks asistirán a la división de primaria de la Academia Kuoh en segundo grado. De esa manera Gohan podrá mantener un ojo sobre ustedes dos en la misma escuela, Hohohoho.

─ Espera, pero que hay del entrenamiento. Tendremos que ir hasta allá desde la tierra y luego volver aquí todo el tiempo, además Goten y Trunks no pueden teletransportarse. ─ Razono Gohan.

─ Eso tampoco será un problema. ─ Dijo Wiss y materializó otra pila de papeles, ─ Tengo preparada la cosa donde ustedes tres vivirán ahora. Es fácilmente asequible, recuerden que Zen-Oh sama nos ha compensado por aceptar el trabajo.

─ Sí, tienes razón. Literalmente tengo dinero para bañarme y quemar en la chimenea. ─ Dijo Beerus con una carcajada al entrar en la conversación.

─ Pero, Señor Beerus. Si tengo que ir a la escuela, hacer la tarea y esas cosas, podrían afectar a mi entrenamiento y me tomará más tiempo ser ese dios que esperabas. ─ Gohan trato de convencer a Beerus.

Beerus guardó silencio durante un minuto antes de frotarse la barbilla con la garra y pensar profundamente sobre eso, ─ ¡Nah, si puedo sacarlos de mi casa, entonces está bien para mí! Volverás aquí cuando termines con la tarea y los fines de semana para entrenar, lo haremos más intenso para compensar el tiempo perdido. ─ Gohan palideció ante eso.

─ Que hay de malo con la escuela, tal vez será divertido. ─ Dijo Goten inocentemente.

─ Tonto, la escuela no es divertida. Estaremos atrapados en las clases durante la mayor parte del día y ni siquiera podemos entrenar o divertirnos. Es como una prisión, ¡la Escuela apesta! ─ Aseguro Trunks aterrando a Goten.

─ Ehh, no quiero ir a la escuela tampoco. ─ Goten cambio totalmente de idea sobre la escuela.

─ Suficiente. ─ Dijo Beerus y los tres guardaron silencio, ─ Esto no está en debate, Wiss empaca sus cosas y ustedes tres desempacaran en su nuevo hogar. No se preocupen por sus finanzas Wiss puede supervisar eso. Ahora piérdanse, quiero la casa para mí solo por el resto del día. ─ Los tres suspiraron, pero asintieron.

Wiss uso su poder para reunir el equipaje de todos, Gohan y los chiquillos lo tomaron por su vestimenta y enseguida partieron a su nuevo hogar.

* * *

La casa no estaba tan mal. Era una gran casa unifamiliar de tres pisos con cocina equipada y salas de estar en la planta baja, dormitorios en el segundo piso y tercer piso para los huéspedes por si Beerus o alguien se queda por un tiempo. También había un patio delantero y uno en la parte trasera, sería un lugar conveniente para cultivar Semillas del Ermitaño y otras plantas para Gohan por su pasatiempo de jardinería. En el sótano había una sala de entrenamiento equipada con una cámara de gravedad, pero con configuraciones bajas tanto para Goten como para Trunks, incluso trajo la maquina médica para las lesiones graves. Goten sin duda parecía emocionado por la casa mientras Trunks solo pensaba en que tantas travesuras podrían hacer.

─ Estamos a sólo unos minutos a pie de la escuela y hay muchos establecimientos de servicios que necesiten, como un mercado de frutas y hortalizas frescas, una carnicería donde podrás llevar carne en grandes cantidades y más sitios para explorar en las cercanías. Verdaderamente esta pequeña ciudad pintoresca es bastante interesante y con cierto encanto. ─ Wiss dijo alegremente mientras Gohan, Goten y Trunks miraban alrededor del lugar.

─ Cada uno de ustedes tendrán su propia llave. Me he asegurado de comprar la casa y el terreno para poder renovarla a mis deseos, fue un poco difícil ya que el lugar era propiedad de alguien con quien era muy difícil negociar. ─ Wiss agregó mientras miraban dentro de la casa y las cosas que tenían ahí dentro. Era muy diferente a una casita en medio de las montañas, eso era seguro.

─ La escuela empieza en dos días así que instálense rápidamente, Gohan, confió en que tomaras la responsabilidad de cocinar para los tres. ─ Wiss dejo su confianza en Gohan quien asintió, ─ Ok, bueno, supongo que eso es todo por mi parte. Ahora es tiempo de marcharme, no vemos luego. ─ Golpeo su cetro en el suelo y al instante desapareció envuelto en un pilar de luz multi-color.

─ Bueno, Goten, Trunks. Esto es lo que acaba de pasar. ─ Dijo Gohan mientras miraban el pilar de luz donde Wiss se fue.

─ Esto apesta Gohan, no puedo creer que tenemos que ir a la escuela, además Wiss puso a Goten en mí mismo grado, no sé si él pueda hacerlo. ─ Trunks fue el primero en quejarse. Ya se lo esperaba.

─ Está bien Trunks como estás conmigo podrás echarme una mano en algún problema de matemáticas. ─ Dijo Goten despreocupadamente y Trunks solo soltó un suspiro.

─ Ok bien, ustedes dos. Vayan a desempacar sus cosas, yo iré a recoger algunos alimentos para la cena. ─ Ordeno Gohan, Wiss le había dado una tarjeta de crédito, una tarjeta de débito y una cartera para sostener todo eso, con dinero en efectivo e identificación. Realmente pensaba en todo.

─ Esta bien, Gohan. ─ Dijo Goten, recogió su maleta y la llevo dentro de casa, Trunks hizo lo mismo también.

Gohan fue a la tienda de supermercado más cercana y recogió varias provisiones que necesitarían. Pan, cereales, leche, huevos, incluso varios kilogramos de arroz ya que a todos les encantaba, unos dulces para Goten y Trunks, y mucho más. Al final Gohan estaba cargando 10 grandes bolsas de plástico por su cuenta, llevando 5 en cada mano y lo que sorprende a la gente es que ni siquiera parecía estar bajo ninguna tensión en absoluto.

─ " _Ok, eso es lo último. 7 paquetes de pollo que deberían ser suficientes para tres Saiyajins en la cena."_ ─ Pensaba Gohan haciendo un recuento de sus compras cuando salía del sitio de la carne. Mientras caminaba por la calle no podía evitar sentirse un poco más a gusto, como si estuviera en casa. La Tierra era su hogar y hasta la Tierra en otro Universo le parecía cómoda también.

La gente era bastante amable, también, fueron de ayuda cuando Gohan preguntó a los dueños de la tienda en donde podía encontrar cosas diferentes como mariscos, o diferentes frutas que no estaban ahora en temporada. En general, la ciudad era bastante agradable.

Gohan estaba ocupado pensando en sí mismo que no había notado a alguien a la vuelta de la esquina que estaba caminando en su dirección, accidentalmente tropezó con alguien y tiro todas sus bolsas en sorpresa, instantáneamente se apartó de sus pensamientos.

─ Au, au, au. Sentí como si golpeara con un muro de acero. ─ Menciono una chica, tres de sus amigos estaban justo detrás de ella.

─ Oh rayos, lo lamento. No estaba mirando bien, déjame ayudarte. ─ Dijo Gohan y los dos se dieron una buena mirada el uno al otro. Gohan vio que la chica era alguien que parecía un poco familiar. Ella una joven exuberantemente hermosa, con una perfecta piel blanca y ojos azules, pero lo que capto más su atención fue de nuevo ese cabello rojo. Llevaba ropa más al aire libre con una chaqueta, vestido blanco y llevaba una bolsa de compras.

Rias abrió los ojos para ver a un adolescente por sobre su edad (Aparentemente), tenía un cabello oscuro igual que sus ojos, un salvaje peinado en puntas y piel color durazno, llevaba una camiseta de cuello en V púrpura que estaba algo apretada marcando un poco sus músculos y un pantalón negro tipo Cargo con un cinturón marrón bastante extraño.

─ Gracias… ─ Agradecía sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras Gohan la ayudaba a levantarse.

─ Buchou, ¿estás bien? ─ Preguntó otra chica. Ella era otra joven bastante bella con cabello negro vistiendo un vestido Miko oriental y como su amiga, también era muy hermosa. Tenía los ojos violetas, su pelo estaba sujetado en una larga cola de caballo por una cinta anaranjada.

─ Si, no fue nada Akeno. Solo acabo de chocar con alguien. ─ Aclaro. Las otras dos personas que también eran unas jóvenes se mostraron rápidamente. Una de ellas era una pequeña jovencita de pelo blanco y ojos color avellana. Llevaba una camisa blanca con jeans azules.

─ ¿Acaso él te golpeo? ─ Pregunto la otra joven. Era una joven adolescente con gafas, una figura delgada, un oscuro cabello con un corte estilo Bob y ojos violetas. Ella llevaba una camisa formal con una falda negra a juego también.

─ Lo siento mucho por eso. ─ Dijo Gohan mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

─ Está bien. ─ Respondió y le echo un vistazo a su cara, le parecía familiar.

─ Bueno, me iré ahora. Lo siento de nuevo. ─ Con una última disculpa recogió sus compras, las cuatro se sorprendieron un poco por su fuerza física mientras pasaba por un lado. Cuando pasaba junto a ellas, sus ojos negros se encontraron con los de la chica de pelo blanco, en un instante donde el tiempo parecía ir lento, pudo ver algo en su interior y sus ojos no pudieron abrirse más. Siguió adelante por la calle dejando atrás a las jóvenes.

─ Buchou.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Koneko-chan?

─ Su Ki, es masivo. ─ Koneko dijo aun con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ─ Es absolutamente enorme. Lo oculta bien, pero pude sentir una pequeña porción de lo que estaba escondiendo y es alrededor de 5 veces la fuerza de Saiarog Bael y eso fue todo lo que pude sentir en una fracción de segundo.

Las tres chicas estaban boquiabiertas y se volvieron hacia la espalda de Gohan, que poco a poco iba alejándose cada vez más mientras pasaba por la multitud con sus compras.

─ ¿Es un Sacred Gear? ─ Pregunto Sona.

─ No lo sé. ─ Dijo Koneko.

Sona se volvió hacia Rias quien sacó algo de su bolsillo y fue una pequeña bolsa de piezas de ajedrez. En seguida la abrió para observar, un conjunto de piezas de ajedrez rojizas que Rias no había utilizado todavía.

─ No Rias, me gustaría tener a ese para mi nobleza. ─ Reclamo Sona y sacó un conjunto idéntico de piezas, pero las suyas eran azules en su lugar.

─ Eso no es muy justo, pensé que yo tendría al siguiente. Ese era el acuerdo. ─ Respondió Rias con una mueca en la cara.

─ Sí, pero 5 veces la fuerza de Saiarog Bael. Es demasiado como para que lo deje pasar tan fácil, no lo crees. Además, ya sé que también tienes en la mira a un estudiante de la academia, Hyoudou Issei, por un Sacred Gear potencial. Lo deje pasar, entonces eso significa que el acuerdo se deshizo. ─ Dijo Sona con una Sonrisa ladina.

─ No creo que funcione. ─ Dijo Koneko ganándose la atención.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ Pregunto Sona intrigada.

─ Esas piezas sólo pueden reencarnar a personas con un cierto nivel de poder. Pude sentir que tenía 5 veces el poder de Saiarog Bael, pero también noté que estaba suprimiendo aún más poder que eso. ─ Declaro Koneko, sus orejas de Nekomata casi saltaron de entre su cabello cuando sintió el Ki de Gohan.

Sona y Rias quedaron atónitas ante lo dicho y a regañadientes, guardaron sus piezas en sus bolsillos, Rias soltó un suspiro. Bueno, ella podría ser capaz de reencarnarlo, tenía muchas más piezas que Sona, así que podría funcionar, probablemente.

─ Buchou, parece que no quieres dejar ir a un chico. Que extraño fufufu. ─ Akeno se burlaba pícaramente de su Ama.

─ No es nada de eso. ─ Respondió Rias, ─ Pero siento que lo he visto antes en alguna parte, solo no puedo recordar dónde. ─ Dijo mientras se frotaba un poco las sienes.

─ Bueno, tal vez deberíamos informar de esto a Sirzechs, hay alguien con un increíble nivel de poder en territorio de los Demonios. Deberíamos por lo menos advertirle o podríamos terminar con un enjambre de enemigos que podrían conducir a la destrucción de Kuoh. ─ Menciono Sona y Rias pudo recordar.

─ Espera, Sona dime la última parte otra vez. ─ Dijo mientras tenía una epifanía

─ Destrucción de Kuoh. ─ Repitió Sona.

─ ¡Destrucción! ya recuerdo. ─ Menciono y al instante todo color de su rostro desapareció.

─ Rias, ¿de qué hablas? ─ Pregunto Sona.

─ E-Él es el Discípulo, del Dios de la Destrucción Beerus. ─ Finalmente logro decirlo y las tres miraron con temor a donde Gohan se topó con ellas.

─ D-de verdad. ─ Dijo Akeno con temor después de escuchar lo sucedido por parte de Rias aquella vez, de cómo había un ser lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir el inframundo sin ni siquiera romper en sudor y hacer que los cuatro Maou se arrodillaran ante él. Un ser que iba por ahí destruyendo planetas y galaxias como si no fueran nada. Ese agradable chico, quien pensaría que su maestro fuera el ser más poderoso existente en el universo.

─ D-debemos contactar a Sirzechs-sama, un movimiento equivocado y... ─ Trato de decir Sona sin completar su oración, pues no necesitaba decir cuál sería el resultado, sería una masacre. Mas bien una extinción.

─ ¡No! ─ Dijo Rias con fuerza, ─ Decirle a Onii-San terminara mal. Todos seremos enviados de regreso al inframundo y me casaría con Riser al primer segundo que ponga los pies allí.

─ No puedes hablar en serio. ─ Dijo Sona de manera vehemente.

─ Lo hago. ─ Respondió y Sona solo suspiro, si ella le dijera a su hermana mayor entonces quién sabe qué pasaría. Probablemente destruiría el país y un poco más. Y si Gohan quedara atrapado ahí, entonces sería la extinción de nuevo.

─ Trataremos de hacer contacto, si es amable, entonces no nos pondremos en contacto con Onii-San. Si no lo es entonces lo haremos. ─ Rias explico su plan mientras Sona solo se tocaba el puente de la nariz. Con suerte, esto terminaría bien sin que nada explote en sus caras.

* * *

─ ¡Ya regresé! ─ Dijo Gohan mientras entraba en su casa. El lugar sorprendentemente no estaba hecho un desastre. A estas alturas, esperaba que Goten y Trunks al menos arruinaran algo ahí dentro.

─ Gohan, ¿trajiste los dulces? ─ Pregunto Goten mientras Gohan bajaba las compras.

─ Si, te daré algunos después de la cena. ─ Gohan respondió y comenzó a poner los víveres en la nevera.

─ ¿Podemos probar la cámara de gravedad ahora? Hemos terminado de desempacar todas nuestras cosas. ─ Preguntaba Trunks.

─ De acuerdo, pero nada por encima de 20 veces la gravedad de la Tierra. ─ Comenzó a poner pequeñas botellas de pimienta y sal en los estantes de la cocina.

─ Awhh, ¿pero si vamos en Super Saiyajin entonces podemos ir a los 40? ─ Trunks se quejó.

─ De ninguna manera, vamos a cenar pronto, así que no quiero que ustedes dos estén demasiado atrapados en el entrenamiento. ─ Dijo mientras colocó unas ollas y sartenes en los armarios de la cocina.

─ Eso apesta, Gohan. ─ Se quejo sacando la lengua y Goten hizo lo mismo.

─ Bien, 25. ─ Propuso Gohan.

─ 35. ─ Fue la contraoferta de Trunks.

─ 30, solo si te quedas aquí a ayudarme en desempacar los víveres. Y también podrás ir en Super Saiyajin. ─ Fue la oferta final y Trunks acepto alegre.

─ Ok, trato. ─ Observaba con su habitual sonrisa y se preguntó dónde estaría el pequeño bebé Trunks que subiría sobre sus hombros a escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir. Bueno, por lo menos Goten no estaba en esa edad todavía. Con ayuda de ambos, Gohan logró terminar de desempacar y comenzó a cocinar una enorme olla de arroz con estofado de cerdo y pollo. No era tan bueno cocinando como su madre Milk, pero después del desastre que Gohan y Goku tuvieron en la habitación del tiempo donde ambos no podían cocinar, Gohan decidió que necesitaba aprender. Nunca sería tan bueno como su madre, pero era lo suficientemente bueno y además a Beerus-sama incluso le gustaba un poco.

Ahora se dirigieron hacia el sótano donde estaba equipado completamente con equipos de entrenamiento especialmente para ellos, también un largo cuarto circular con un panel de control en el interior y en el interior es donde se encontraba la máquina de gravedad.

Gohan lo elevó a 30 veces la Gravedad de la Tierra y ni siquiera se dobló cuando el peso ejercía su presión, pero Goten y Trunks sí lo hicieron. De inmediato hicieron uso de su transformación para poder estar parado ante la intensa gravedad. Entonces se dispusieron a entrenar, Ambos se precipitaron contra Gohan que bloqueó, se agachó y se entrelazó con sus ataques y daba indicaciones mientras peleaban. Finalmente, después de una hora, terminaron su entrenamiento y comieron la cena, bueno "comieron" es un término que se queda corto. Más bien lo devoraron, eran Saiyajines después de todo.

Después de eso Gohan envió a Trunks y Goten a la cama e hizo un poco más de entrenamiento a un nivel mucho más alto antes de ir a dormir él mismo. Así es como comienza su nueva vida en una Tierra alternativa que no parecía tan diferente que digamos, solo faltara esperar…

* * *

Y bien despues de tardarme tanto ahi esta. Bueno, hasta la proxima traduccion que espero terminar en menos tiempo...

Y gracias por sus reviews que bueno que les guste, me asegurare de ya no cometer ningun error ortografico y tambien tratar de adaptar mejor los dialogos. Si hay algún error que se me paso, si quieren, háganmelo saber y enseguida lo corrijo.

Hasta la proxima traducción.


	4. Capítulo 4: Primer día en la escuela

Bien despues de hacerme imbecil unos cuantos dias por fin termine el siguente capitulo, ademas de no tener internet por que aun idiota borracho se le ocurrio estrellar su carro en el poste de donde viene la maldita conexion (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻  
ay por que ami...

Como sea esta historia le pertenece a **Red Joker 042** y las series a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Primer día en la escuela

Dos días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llego el primer día de clases, la mañana anterior fue un dolor total en el cuello, por así decirlo.

Fue bastante difícil para Gohan despertar a los dos chicos, quienes quedaron abatidos después de entrenar tanto en una gravedad a 32 veces la de la Tierra y tratar de hacer que se muevan, que tomaran una ducha y ponerse ese condenado uniforme escolar. El cual consistía en una chaqueta Bléiser negra con detalles en blanco sobre una camisa blanca de botones de manga larga y revestimientos verticales, una cinta negra en el cuello, pantalones negros a juego y zapatos de vestir marrones.

Trunks resumió lo que pensó sobre el uniforme bastante bien, ─ Es horrible. Apenas puedo moverme en esta estúpida chaqueta. ¿Cómo se supone que pueda hacer algo con esto?

─ Gohan, esta camisa me pica. ─ Goten no paraba de rascarse.

─ Bien primero, Trunks. Si te lo permiten solo quítate la chaqueta y fájate la camisa, al menos si hay un maestro alrededor. Goten ven aquí y date vuelta. ─ Gohan arranco la etiqueta de la camisa de Goten que estaba detrás de su nuca, ahora suspiraba aliviado.

─ Hmm, saben algo creo que hasta en la escuela podrían seguir entrenando. Así que pensé en esto, son sus camisas de entrenamiento pónganselo debajo del uniforme.

─ Genial, gracias. ─ Exclamo Goten, se quitó la camisa y se la puso, ─ Huh, se siente un poco pesada.

─ Sí, está pesado. Pensé que sería mejor. Se trata de media tonelada, así que ten cuidado con eso. ─ Ahora volteo hacia Trunks, ─ Y sí, Trunks, también hay uno para ti. ─ Lo dijo antes de que Trunks abriera la boca, así que él sonrió y ambos le dieron un abrazo.

─ ¡Increíble, eres el mejor Gohan! ─ Dijo Trunks y ambos se pusieron sus uniformes. Después de desayunar a proporciones de un Saiyajin estaban listos para salir a la escuela.

* * *

─ Ok, ahora quiero que ustedes dos muestren su mejor comportamiento. Sin peleas, sin usar Ki y definitivamente por nada del mundo muestren su cola. No creo que la gente sepa nada sobre los seres sobrenaturales que habitan en la Tierra, como los Demonios o Ángeles y nosotros contaríamos como sobrenaturales así que mantengámoslo en secreto. ─ Gohan les recordó.

─ ¿Qué pasa si nos encontramos con un imbécil que realmente se lo merezca? ─ Preguntaba Trunks.

─ ...Solo no lo hagan. ─ Dijo finalmente.

─ Entiendo, que no te descubran. ─ Trunks dijo con una sonrisa y Gohan solo suspiró, que había hecho mal con Trunks. Pudo heredar esa actitud rebelde de sus padres, pero de quien… probablemente de ambos.

─ Además, Trunks, Goten, quiero que ustedes dos se mantengan juntos y se cuiden el uno al otro. Ambos son hermanos, recuerden. ─ repitió Gohan.

─ ¡Los Saiyajin se mantienen unidos! ─ Exclamo Goten.

─ ¡Porque somos hermanos para siempre! ─ Añadió Trunks.

─ Eso es genial. Y estamos aquí. ─ Dijo por último Gohan, habían llegado a la entrada principal de la Academia Kuoh. Era realmente grande, había oído hablar de las escuelas antes, pero no creía que fueran así. El edificio era grande y el lugar realmente se veía muy bonito, tenía 4 pisos y era muy ancho, había otro edificio detrás. Hay un patio y un patio de recreo donde los niños jugaban, era una mezcla de edades en el campus. Los niños que caminaban con sus padres hacia una dirección, mientras que los adolescentes de la edad de Gohan iban a otra.

─ De acuerdo, Trunks y Goten. Ambos estarán en la clase de primaria de 2-A. Ahora asegúrense de que nadie se entere de... bueno, ya saben. Siempre mantengan su Ki suprimido y escuchen atentamente a su profesor. Buena suerte. ─ Los niños estaban algo nerviosos, pero aun así sonreían.

─ Si estaremos bien Gohan. ─ Dijo Trunks con confianza, ambos dieron un abrazo a su hermano mayor, Gohan sonrió y se agachó para devolver el abrazo. Ahora los menores de la familia tomaron su camino.

─ ¡Buena suerte Gohan! ─ Le deseo su hermano Goten con alegría, los observo correr hacia el edificio de la escuela y dirigirse a su primera clase.

─ " _Bien, es hora de que me dirija a clase también. Vaya que fastidio, ojalá pudiera volver a entrenar ahora, donde están las esferas del dragón cuando las necesitas." ─_ _G_ ohan pensó algo molesto mientras se dirigía hacia su clase. Al pasar por la escuela pudo escuchar a varias personas murmurando a su alrededor y no pudo evitar oír algo, Piccoro siempre hacia eso.

"Wow, ¿es un nuevo estudiante?"

"Mira esos brazos, y su cuerpo. ¡Cielos que ardiente!"

"!Kyaa! mira su rostro, ese cabello salvaje y su linda cara. Esa combinación es tan genial."

"Oh Dios mío, su apariencia. Está casi al nivel de Kiba."

"¿Tendrá novia?, si no entonces iré por él."

─ " _Qué demonios, ahora entiendo por qué_ _Piccoro_ _me aconsejó que no hiciera esto_." ─ Pensó. Escuchando esos susurros, y esos solo fueron los más leves. Los humanos realmente eran tan extraños o tal vez era este universo. De cualquier manera, tenía que alejar su mente lo más posible de ellos, además, no iría a convertirse en un revoltijo con su tartamudez frente a las chicas. Kuroka ya lo había insensibilizado a casi todas las posibilidades que una chica pudiera tirar de él, no funcionaría.

 _Pero los chicos por otro lado…_

"Maldita sea, no otro de esos tipos. Este ya tiene a las chicas susurrándose en el primer día."

"Ya es suficientemente malo tener al chico bonito de Kiba, ¿ahora tenemos que lidiar con esos músculos de ahí?"

"¿Qué hizo para obtener un cuerpo así? No es justo."

"Escuché que las chicas comenzaron a llamarlo lindo, esto es demasiado. Solo ve a morir, chico bonito."

"Cuando existen tipos como él, nuestras esperanzas y ambiciones no son más que sueños."

Otra cosa extraña era que había mucho más chicas que chicos en esta escuela, ¿qué pasaba con eso? Además, se preguntaba si podría hacer amigos allí, pero una parte de la escuela quería matarlo y la otra lo amaba. Es oficial, la escuela es una pesadilla.

─ " _Ok_ _, terminemos con esto. Escuela Secundaria Clase 2-A. Es una extraña coincidencia, pero está bien. De acuerdo_ _Gohan_ _será fácil."_ ─ Gohan se dijo a sí mismo mientras entraba al edificio de la escuela, subió un tramo de escaleras después de obtener indicaciones de un grupo de chicas que se reían y decidió no escuchar lo que estaban susurrando, para ahorrarle la vergüenza.

Pronto Gohan estaba justo en frente de su clase, donde estarían sus compañeros del aula y comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso, ─ _"Vamos_ _Gohan_ _, sobreviviste 6 meses a todo tipo de cosas que intentaron comerte a los 4, y luego otros 6 meses con_ _Piccoro_ _, luego luchaste contra los_ _Saiyajin_ _que iban a volar la Tierra, fuiste al espacio hacia otro planeta y enfrentaste a_ _Freezer_ _cuando_ _Namek_ _estaba a punto de irse al infierno, luego regresaste a enfrentar a_ _Garlic_ _Jr_ _. El idiota inmortal y explotaste un planeta (Aunque uno pequeño), hemos enfrentado a los androides desde el 13 al 20, después a_ _Slug_ _,_ _Turles_ _,_ _Cooler_ _,_ _Broly_ _, y muchos más hasta finalmente_ _Cell_ _, incluso viajes en el tiempo. Comparado con todo eso, esto no es nada."_ ─ Al pensar eso solo se dio cuenta que su vida ha sido un total desastre.

Gohan abrió la puerta y vio su salón de clase. Era bastante grande y para ser sincero, parecía un poco aburrido, el lugar estaba lleno de hileras de escritorios y sillas, llenó con aproximadamente 5 por 5 filas de escritorios, casi todos estaban ocupados, y nuevamente la mayoría eran chicas.

─ Oh, me preguntaba cuándo llegarías. Debes ser el nuevo estudiante, Son Gohan, ¿verdad? ─ Dijo el maestro mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

─ Si, Profesor. ─ Respondió Gohan.

─ Bueno, puedes presentarte al frente y luego tomar asiento. Simplemente menciona algunos de tus gustos o disgustos. Pasatiempos, sueños, ese tipo de cosas. ─ Indico el maestro y Gohan se puso con los nervios de punta, pero se paró frente a la clase mientras todos lo miraban.

─ Uh hola, mi nombre es Gohan. Umm… mis gustos son, supongo que practicar Artes Marciales y entrenar, disgustos… creo que ninguno, mis Pasatiempos serian entrenar, cocinar, jardinería y combates de práctica, y mis sueños… bueno, quizás hacer que mis padres se sientan orgullosos y tener éxito… oh y desde luego ver por mis hermanos menores Goten y Trunks quienes están cursando la escuela primaria en Kuoh también. ─ Logro decir Gohan. Uf, eso fue un poco más difícil de lo esperado.

─ Ahora clase, ¿tienen alguna pregunta que quieran hacer a Gohan? ─ En cuanto pregunto el Maestro muchas manos de las chicas se dispararon en el aire junto a los pocos chicos del salón, ahora Gohan se preguntaba si siempre hacia un mal trabajo en las presentaciones.

─ Bien, ¿Kiryuu? ─ Señalo a una chica de cabello castaño con dos coletas y unas gafas quien observaba a Gohan y comenzaba a sentirse realmente incómodo bajo su mirada. Era como si tuviera rayos X y mirara a través de su ropa, eso era espeluznante.

─ ¿Tienes novia? ─ Ella preguntaba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

─ Um, no. ─ De repente todas las chicas chillaron y Gohan se preguntó si respondió incorrectamente a la pregunta. Mientras tanto, los muchachos le enviaban miradas de odio y otra vez se preguntaba qué había hecho mal.

─ Ok, siguiente pregunta. Bien, ¿Murayama-san? ─ Le preguntó a una chica de cabello castaño con una expresión seria, pero con su rostro un poco rojo.

─ ¿Quieres unirte al club Kendo?, siempre podemos utilizar a más personas como tú. ─ Ella dijo, y los chicos estaban empezando a apretar los dientes porque alguien más tuviera tanta suerte.

─ Um, bueno. Pelear con espadas no es lo mío, pero lo pensaré. ─ Ahora los chicos estaban llorando porque alguien realmente dejó pasar una oportunidad como esa. ¡Qué demonios!

─ Algo más, hmm ¿si Matsuda? ─ El maestro dijo y un muchacho calvo que tenía algunos músculos saltó de su asiento señalando a Gohan.

─ Por qué diablos estas aquí, chico bonito con músculos. ─ Gritó y Gohan se preguntó si eso era un insulto o no.

─ Um para aprender. ¿De eso se trata la escuela no? ─ Gohan dijo y los demás se reían del tipo calvo que solo se sentó de nuevo con los brazos cruzados haciendo un gesto de fastidio con los labios.

─ Alguien más, ugh ¿si Motohama? ─ Dijo el maestro mientras otro chico con gafas y cabello castaño levantaba su mano, procedió a hacer su pregunta.

─ Oye ¿porque tu nombre es Gohan? Sabías que eso significa Arroz, verdad. ─ Pregunto Motohama para tratar hacerlo sentir incómodo. Él estaba recibiendo demasiada atención de las chicas, tenía que ser detenido.

─ Bueno, mi Abuelo era llamado Gohan y él era uno de los más grandes luchadores de artes marciales en su tiempo y mi padre me nombro así en su honor. Supongo que si quieres saber tendrías que preguntarle al respecto, pero él murió hace mucho tiempo. ─ Respondió Gohan y Motohama simplemente bajó la mano.

─ Ok, son suficientes preguntas. Gohan, toma cualquier asiento vacío, bueno, el único que queda es el que está al lado de Issei y dudo que ninguna joven vaya a tomarlo. ─ Gohan estaba confundido, pero se sentó de todos modos. Issei era otro chico de cabello castaño que estaba ocupado mirando a algunas de las chicas, Gohan se preguntó si todos los humanos en este universo eran así de extraños.

─ Uh, hola soy Gohan. ─ Gohan se presentó.

─ Oh, hola, soy Issei. Bienvenido a Kuoh. ─ Respondió, y Gohan se preguntó si todo esto valdría la pena.

* * *

Las clases no eran tan malas, en realidad era un poco fácil teniendo en cuenta cuánto conocimiento le impartió Wiss y su Madre cuando era más joven, podía responder todas las preguntas en la lección, lo cual sorprendió a todos y se preguntaba por qué estaba aquí al igual que la mayoría de la clase, mientras lo veían terminar su trabajo y su tarea al doble de tiempo, pero al Profesor le impresionó al menos que un chico educado en casa pudiera alcanzar este nivel.

Afortunadamente después, los dejaron salir a la cafetería para comer el almuerzo que sirven ahí o el suyo propio. Gohan decidió quedarse con su propia comida, de esa manera él podría ingerir sus porciones de Saiyajin sin que nadie sospeche. El problema era conseguir un lugar para sentarse, si se sentaba con los muchachos, solo recibiría miradas de muerte y si se sentaba con las chicas no podría comer el almuerzo (Además su forma de comer le parecía lo más normal del mundo). Ojalá pudiera comer con Goten y Trunks, pero habían almorzado antes que él y estaban en clase de nuevo.

Gohan eventualmente tuvo que ir al techo para conseguir un poco de paz, pero eso aún no era suficiente, por lo que decidió hacer algo excesivo.

─ ¡Nube Voladora! ─ Gohan gritó y desde los cielos, una nube dorada y esponjosa apareció desde allí, se dirigió directamente hacia Gohan, quien saltó a bordo y la nube se elevó hacia el cielo. ─ Ah, paz y tranquilidad. ─ Estaba sentado a unos pocos kilómetros en el cielo sobre el nivel de las nubes. Hacía un poco frío, pero valió la pena comer en paz. Simplemente invocó la nube ya que no tenía ganas de volar y comer al mismo tiempo, además la nube no tenía nada mejor que hacer desde que le enseño a Goten como volar.

Después de terminar su almuerzo miro su reloj, ya casi era hora de regresar, se dirigió detrás de la escuela para aterrizar sin que nadie lo note y la nube tomo su propio camino de vuelta por el cielo. Mientras caminaba podía sentir diferentes energías, podía sentir a bastantes demonios. Tal vez alrededor de 14 de ellos en total, algunas le parecían familiares, se aseguró de que todavía pudiera sentir a Goten y Trunks, las energías de los demonios no estaban demasiado cerca ellos. Aun así, podía sentir que los estaban observando todo este tiempo, pero nada más que eso, tal vez también necesitaría tener una charla con ellos más tarde.

Si lastimaban a Goten o a Trunks, entonces los haría trizas, sus poderes eran menores que los suyos y los podría derribar fácilmente. Hasta Goten y Trunks podrían derrotarlos y quizás ni siquiera necesiten convertirse en Super Saiyajin si quisieran, pero era mejor permanecer en incógnito y si las cosas salieran de mal en peor, sacaría la carta trampa de Beerus que los haría hacerse en los pantalones. Beerus nunca lo admitiría, pero se podría decir que disfruta de la compañía de los Saiyajin y se pondría furioso si alguien llegase a matarlos, el probablemente los destruiría en represalia.

Una vez terminada la clase, fiel a sus sospechas, alguien se puso en contacto con él mientras empacaba sus cosas y encontró a Goten y Trunks. Noto que los dos que tenían mejor suerte que él para hacer amigos, lo cual era bueno de ver.

─ Disculpe. ─ Menciono una persona y los tres dieron media vuelta, ─ Mi nombre es Yuuto Kiba, formo parte del Club del Ocultismo. Nuestro presidente desea conocerlo lo antes posible. ─ Kiba dijo y Gohan decidió sacarlo del camino lo más pronto posible.

─ Goten, Trunks ustedes dos esperen aquí por un momento, ok. Pasen un poco más de tiempo en el patio de recreo. ─ Ordeno Gohan, Trunks se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, asintió y se llevó a Goten con él.

─ Ok, ¿ahora es un buen momento? ─ Gohan preguntó.

─ Lo es. ─ Respondió, y escolto a Gohan al club. Mientras pasaban, Gohan no pudo evitar estremecerse por lo que la gente estaba cuchicheando justo ahora.

"¡Dios mío, Gohan y Kiba!"

"Los dos chicos más guapos juntos, eso es demasiado."

"Quisiera estar en medio de ambos, sería tan caliente."

Gohan sintió que su columna se sacudía violentamente por lo que estaban diciendo, realmente no lo entendía, pero no era exactamente algo a lo que él pudiera acostumbrarse si esto iba a suceder todo el maldito tiempo.

─ ¿Como tratas con esto? Todos los susurros constantes. ─ Gohan le preguntó a Kiba quién se dio la vuelta sorprendido.

─ Hmm, creo que solo trato de sintonizarme fuera de eso. Tendrán algo nuevo que decir todos los días, así que no es realmente un gran problema. ─ Kiba respondió y Gohan solo esperaba que ese fuera el caso.

Kiba lo condujo por la parte posterior de la escuela y desde allí vieron un edificio un poco más viejo que era más pequeño que el principal, estaba un poco más descuidado y Gohan podía sentir más energía saliendo de ahí. Definitivamente había demonios dentro.

─ ¿Qué es este lugar? ─ Gohan preguntó.

─ Este era el edificio de la vieja escuela antes de que instalaran el nuevo. Tanto el Club del Ocultismo como el Consejo Estudiantil tienen permiso para usar este edificio. ─ Explico Kiba.

─ _"Eso es bastante generoso por parte de la escuela."_ ─ Gohan pensaba que tal vez se debía a que los demonios ayudaban económicamente a la escuela.

Gohan siguió a Kiba que lo condujo escaleras arriba a otra habitación. Al abrir la puerta, echó un vistazo a la sala del club, su interior era una habitación con paneles de madera con sofás de estilo victoriano con sillas a lo largo de las paredes y varias habitaciones al costado e incluso tenían dormitorios. El edificio parecía abandonado, pero el interior ha tenido bastante trabajo para conseguir que se vea así.

Dentro de la habitación había otros tres demonios y para sorpresa de Gohan, recordó que eran tres de las cuatro chicas con las que se topó antes. Estaba tan concentrado en sus compras, que se olvidó por completo de esta gente.

─ Es un placer conocerte, Son Gohan. ─ Dijo una chica que salía de otra habitación y estaba usando una toalla que la cubría alrededor, Gohan comenzó a ponerse rojo, era la chica pelirroja de antes.

─ Sí, es un placer conocerte también. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? ─ Gohan dijo respetuosamente a la vez que cerró los ojos y Rias sonrió por su cortesía, la mayoría de los chicos se la comerían con los ojos ante cualquier oportunidad, pero parecía que Gohan no era de esos que caerían ante cosas como esas.

─ No tienes que ser tan educado. Soy Rias, presidenta del club y también de tercer año. ─ Dijo cuando terminaba de vestirse.

─ Ya veo, entonces Rias-san, ¿por qué querías conocerme? ─ Pregunto Gohan.

─ Supongo que para entendernos mejor tendré que ser más directa, no lo crees. ─ Un segundo después ella desplegó sus alas de una vez, las alas de demonio que eran como las de un murciélago de tono negro estaban expuestas en su espalda. ─ Todos somos demonios. ─ Gohan no pareció sorprendido y Rias estaba un poco confundida ante eso.

─ La mayoría de la gente se estremecería o algo así. ─ Ella menciono, pero Gohan simplemente se encogió de hombros.

─ Realmente ya me lo esperaba. Pude sentir que todas sus energías eran demoníacas cuando llegué aquí, así que no es una gran sorpresa. ─ Gohan dijo y luego pensó un poco, ─ Y, además creo que te vi antes Rias-san. ─ Recordó un poco más, ─ Sí, fue cuando el Señor Beerus fue al inframundo. Recuerdo que estabas en el Palacio Gremory.

Rias se estremeció un poco al recordar ese día cuando vio a Beerus, pero se recuperó rápidamente, ─ Bueno, eso es genial. Queríamos preguntar si tenías algún propósito o agenda para estar en territorio de los Demonios.

Gohan pensó en eso por un momento antes de responder, ─ Sabes, tampoco estoy seguro. Wiss-san simplemente salió de la nada y nos dijo que teníamos que ir a la escuela hace 3 días. No sé si esos dos tienen algún motivo oculto o algo por el estilo. ─ Gohan dijo, pero los otros demonios en la habitación no parecían comprenderlo.

─ Ya veo. ─ Rias dijo y pensó en lo que dijo, bueno al menos él no reaccionó de manera hostil hacia ellos. Ella tenía preparado un círculo mágico hacia el inframundo al filo del gatillo si él reaccionaba violentamente, pero fue una suerte que no lo hizo.

─ Bueno, entonces ahora que eso está fuera del camino. Tengo una oferta para ti. ─ Rias dijo y Gohan la miró con curiosidad, pero se mantenía sereno.

─ ¿Qué tipo de oferta? ─ Gohan preguntó con cautela.

─ ¿Te gustaría convertirte en un demonio? ─ Preguntó Rias y sacó de un saco un puñado de piezas de ajedrez color rojo y Gohan se sorprendió un poco por lo que dijo.

─ Convertirme... ¿en demonio? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ─ Dijo con impresión.

─ Es posible a través de esto. ─ Dijo Rias y Gohan se volvió para mirar las piezas de ajedrez, de ellos podía sentir energía demoníaca. No eran piezas de ajedrez normales, eso era seguro.

─ Estas se llaman Piezas Malignas y tienen el poder de reencarnar a las personas en demonios, incluso si han muerto recientemente. Básicamente, estas piezas funcionan uniéndose a una persona y convirtiendo su energía interna a energía demoníaca, puede otorgar mayores habilidades físicas, como fuerza sobrehumana, resistencia, con sentidos mejorados, como un aumento en el rango auditivo y la vista. Además, como son criaturas de la noche, los demonios tienen la habilidad especial de ver claramente en la oscuridad. Los demonios también tienen la capacidad de volar a través de sus alas como murciélagos, sus alas también pueden retraerse en sus espaldas como si hubieran desaparecido por completo. Cada pieza da un cierto rasgo, por ejemplo, la Torre puede otorgar fuerza sobrehumana, mayor ofensiva y defensa. Mi torre es Koneko. Los Caballeros ganan mayor velocidad y movilidad, pueden usar ataques y maniobras a alta velocidad. Mi caballero es Kiba. El Alfil puede obtener habilidades mágicas mejoradas. Las reinas tienen todo lo anterior y la mía es Akeno. Por último, los Peones obtienen lo básico, pero pueden usar la promoción para cambiar a cualquiera de las 4 piezas, y yo no tengo ninguno. ─ Rias explico Claramente.

─ Ok, pero hay algún inconveniente con esto ¿verdad? ─ Pregunto Gohan.

─ Bueno, podrías decir eso. ─ Dijo Rias, ─ Los demonios reencarnados se vuelven parte de una nobleza y yo sería la pieza del Rey por lo que tu serias mi sirviente. ─ La expresión de Gohan inmediatamente se oscureció y Rias notó eso.

─ Pero ese no es el caso en la mayoría de las noblezas. Por ejemplo, en la mía, trato a mi nobleza como si fueran mi familia. ─ Ella aclaro, Gohan se giró para ver al resto de personas, de ellos no pudo sentir ningún tipo odio hacia Rias dentro de sus cabezas haciendo uso de la telepatía.

─ De acuerdo, supongo que es verdad. Ellos no te tienen ningún resentimiento. ─ Dijo Gohan y se volvió hacia ella, Rias estaba un poco impresionada debido a que él podía sentir las emociones, ¿era alguna forma de telepatía?

─ Además, hay más beneficios por ser un demonio. Cuando reencarnas, comenzarías como un demonio de clase baja y luego llegarías hasta los demonios de clase media y alta. Como un demonio de clase alta, recibes tu propio conjunto de piezas malignas para que las uses en tu propia nobleza. Y si llegas a la Clase Suprema, entonces tienes el derecho de elegir tu propia parte del inframundo como tu territorio y puede ser fácilmente del tamaño de una región en Japón. Los demonios pueden obtener fácilmente la mayoría de las cosas que anhelan los humanos, como riqueza, fama y más a medida que avanzan. Entonces ¿Qué dices? ─ Pregunto Rias.

Gohan ni siquiera necesitó pensar en su respuesta.

─ No, estoy bien. ─ Gohan dijo con simpleza, Rias, Akeno, Kiba y Koneko parecieron desconcertados por su respuesta.

─ Pero… ─ Trato de decir Rias, pero fue interrumpida.

─ Estoy contento con ser más fuerte por mí cuenta. Aceptar algo como esto no es el camino por seguir para mi familia, solo aceptar un poder así se siente como un atajo y hace que todo mi entrenamiento carezca de sentido. Y también el dinero, la fama y todo eso, no lo necesito. Soy perfectamente feliz con lo que ya tengo y es suficiente para mí. ─ Dijo Gohan.

─ Ya veo. ─ Dijo Rias decepcionada, volvió a guardar sus piezas en su bolsa.

─ Además, el Señor Beerus nunca lo dejaría pasar si me convertía en un sirviente. Probablemente se volteará, volará una galaxia, luego creará algunas supernovas y tal vez un agujero negro, luego destruirá el inframundo. ─ También agregó y todos lo miraban con incredulidad.

─ Cierto. ─ Dijo Rias, recordó de lo que era capaz Beerus cuando sintió su poder, no estaría fuera de su alcance en absoluto para hacer todo eso.

─ Además, Beerus-sama no quiere involucrarse con las tres facciones. Si me alío con usted como un demonio, alteraría el equilibrio que se ha establecido. Él prefiere ser alguien habitualmente neutral pero hostil con todos los demás y no quiere que cambie eso. ─ Añadió Gohan. Wiss les había explicado todo sobre la Gran Guerra y todos los eventos que sucedieron en este universo y Gohan podía hacer algunas llamadas de juicio por sí mismo.

─ Entiendo. ─ Dijo Rias, parecía un poco abatida, pero él tenía un punto, todo eso podría suceder si Gohan se convirtiera en un demonio. Sería egoísta por parte de ella el posiblemente condenar a millones solo por su bien.

─ Entonces puedo hacer otra oferta. ─ Gohan la escuchaba, ─ ¿Te gustaría unirte al Club del Ocultismo? ─ Ella preguntó.

─ Hmm, ¿puedes explicarme sobre eso? ─ Preguntó Gohan.

─ Hm, supongo que es básicamente un frente para los demonios en este club. En casos de emergencias o para salir de actividades escolares usamos el club si recibimos una misión. Las misiones son generalmente la caza de un demonio vagabundo. Esos son demonios reencarnados que se han vuelto en contra de sus amos, generalmente los asesinan. Vagan por el mundo y toman almas de humanos desprevenidos, matan inocentes por su propio bien y toman sus almas. Usualmente se nos ordena cazar y matar a cualquier demonio vagabundo que ingrese al área de Kuoh. También se nos pide que busquemos Ángeles caídos, pero cualquiera que aparezca por aquí también son vagabundos que usan a los humanos para sus propios fines y se nos ordena que tratemos con ellos de igual manera. ─ Explico Rias.

Gohan guardó silencio antes de pensar en ello por un minuto. Ese era básicamente su trabajo habitual en la Tierra como Guerrero Z, cuando luchaba contra el mal, (oh así lo hubiera hecho haciéndose llamar el Gran Saiyaman), y no tenía intenciones de dejarlo, en recuerdo de su padre y camaradas fallecidos, él era el último de ellos. Además, si algún problema llegase a ocurrir, difícilmente podría salir de clase sin ningún motivo. Asimismo, podría vigilar a los demonios, que eran las únicas personas con cierto nivel de poder en esta área.

─ De acuerdo, eso creo. Quiero proteger a las personas inocentes de amenazas como esas, así que me uniré, pero no seré un demonio. ─ Gohan fue directo con el asunto de la reencarnación, de todos modos, Rias se animó un poco por eso.

─ Está bien, este club es principalmente para seres sobrenaturales. ─ Dijo Rias.

─ Aunque tengo una pregunta. ─ Dijo Gohan.

─ Si. ─ Dijo Rias.

─ Los demonios toman las almas de la gente, como la mayoría de las personas las retratan. ─ Pregunto Gohan.

─ Ya no más desde la guerra, ahora los demonios suelen cumplir contratos. ─ Rias explicó, y sacó una pila de papeles de debajo de su escritorio, ─ Estos son contratos, por lo general un demonio recibe trabajos y tienen que otorgarle el deseo al cliente. Los demonios que tienen una gran cantidad de contratos completados también recibirán recompensas de alta calidad al finalizar. Supongo que incluso si no eres un demonio, puedes completar contratos si quieres. Ganarías un aumento en el ranking si fueras un demonio, pero podrías tomar el pago en dinero por ello. ─ Rias explicó. Gohan se dio cuenta de que sería una buena idea, Beerus-sama podría haberse hecho cargo de sus finanzas con anterioridad, pero realmente era algo mezquino con eso, por lo que ganar un poco más por su cuenta sería bueno.

─ Pero Buchou, si él no es un demonio, ¿cómo va a llegar al contratista? ─ Pregunto Kiba.

─ Bueno, podría teletransportarme sí sé dónde están, o podría volar hasta allí. ─ Gohan dijo con indiferencia y los demonios lo miraron con ligero asombro.

─ ¿Puedes teletransportarse y volar por tu cuenta? ─ Preguntó Rias algo anonadada y Gohan asintió.

─ Eso está genial. ─ Menciono Koneko, Gohan se giró para ver a la pequeña niña de cabello blanco, por alguna razón su energía le recordó un poco a alguien, pero no pudo ubicarlo.

─ Si ahora eres miembro del Club del Ocultismo y te unirás a nosotros en misiones, entonces ¿puedo saber que puedes hacer? ─ Preguntaba Rias.

─ Claro. ─ Dijo Gohan, la confianza era como un camino de dos vías, Rias había sido completamente honesta todo este tiempo, pero no iba a mostrarle todo lo que podía hacer. No era un idiota. ─ ¡HAA! ─ Gohan tomo una posición para aumentar su poder y dejo de suprimir su Ki. En ese momento, una poderosa aura blanca estallo violentamente desde Gohan, todos los presentes sintieron el abrupto aumento de presión. Dejó salir el Ki en su forma base, que ya con eso era más fuerte que los demonios a su alrededor. Generó vientos que hicieron retroceder a los demonios y algunas chispas comenzaron a volar a su alrededor, su poder reaccionaba a la magia de la habitacion que lo rodeaba la cual fue fácilmente revocada. El Ki de Gohan rompió las tablas del piso y partes del mobiliario, inmediatamente se detuvo al notarlo.

─ !Uy! ¡Lo siento! No quise romper nada. ─ Dijo Gohan y miró a su alrededor, todos lo miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa, asombro y un poco de miedo.

─ ¿E-Eso es un Sacred Gear? ─ Pregunto Rias cuando trataba de levantarse siendo ayudada por Gohan inmediatamente.

─ ¿Sacred Gear? Oh, te refieres a ese artefacto que vimos en el cielo del Séptimo Nivel. ─ Una vez más dejo atónitos a los presentes, ─ No, eso vino de mí. Ningún Sacred Gear. ─ Dijo orgulloso.

─ Que eres tú y que es ese poder, ciertamente no eres humano. ─ Pregunto Koneko.

Gohan pensó en eso por un segundo, debería decirles. No era como si Beerus tratara de ocultarlo desde que supo que habían dicho casi todo sobre ser un Saiyajin ante el comandante de los Ángeles caídos. Simplemente les encantaba hacer la vida más difícil para él. Entonces solo podía recordar lo que Vegeta siempre repetía en su cabeza. "!Nunca olvides tu orgullo como Saiyajin!" y no podría huir de lo que era.

─ Soy un Saiyajin. ─ Dijo Gohan y desenvolvió su cinturón que resultó ser una cola de mono.

─ ¿Una cola? ─ Menciono Akeno mientras todos veían el apéndice extra de Gohan.

─ ¿Saiyajin? ¿Es eso una especie de mono Yokai? ─ Pregunto Rias.

─ Bueno, no del todo. ─ Respondió a la vez que se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza, ─ Esto puede sonar un poco loco, pero no soy un yokai ni nada por el estilo. Ni siquiera soy de este planeta, los Saiyajin son una raza del planeta Vegeta en otra galaxia. ─ Todos lo miraban, de todas las cosas que podría haber dicho, esa era la última cosa que esperaban.

─ Entonces… ¿eres un Alien? ─ Dijo Rias finalmente.

─ Si. Yo, Goten y Trunks somos los últimos Saiyajin con vida. El planeta Vegeta fue destruido, así que somos los últimos que quedan. ─ Explico Gohan.

─ Espera entonces ¿esos niños de antes también son Saiyajin? ─ Pregunto Kiba.

─ Sí, son mis hermanos pequeños y también son Saiyajin. ─ Explico de nuevo, ─ Oh, y ellos tampoco pueden ser reencarnados, El señor Beerus se molestaría si eso sucediera. ─ Agregó, pero Rias nunca engañaría a los niños para unirse a su nobleza.

─ Nunca pensaría en hacer algo así. ─ Dijo Rias un poco a la defensiva.

─ Lo siento, soy un poco sobreprotector con ellos. ─ Rias acepto la disculpa, ella sabía todo sobre hermanos sobreprotectores. Su hermano era un caso así en extremo.

─ ¿Tienes una nave espacial? ─ Exclamo Koneko con un brillo en sus ojos.

─ Algo así. ─ Respondió Gohan, saco de su bolsillo trasero un estuche blanco que la Bulma del futuro le había entregado. Él no necesitaba una nave espacial, pero ¿por qué no tener una?, no era como si todos pudieran ir al espacio.

Gohan se dirigió hacia la ventana en la parte de atrás, donde no había nadie presente en una distancia considerable pues el Edificio Viejo de la Escuela siempre estaba desierto. Apretó el botón de la Cápsula y lo arrojó al patio.

Para la completa conmoción de Rias y el resto, la pequeña cápsula cayó al suelo estallando en una nube de humo, salió un gran vehículo esférico con aceleradores de cohetes a los lados. Aún estaba estampado con el logo de la Corporación Capsula, y les parecía fuera de este mundo.

─ ¡E-Esa es una nave espacial! ─ Dijo Rias con un asombro casi infantil mientras todos se dirigían al patio y admiraban la nave de cerca. Realmente era algo completamente distinto, muchos mangas que leyó antes abordaron la exploración espacial y había una nave de esas allí.

─ No necesito una nave para ir al espacio, pero antes de poder hacerlo, esa era la nave que usaba. Además, puedo teletransportarme a planetas, como el planeta del Señor Beerus, que está a unas pocas galaxias.

─ Una nave espacial… ─ Rias seguía diciendo con estrellas en los ojos y las manos entrelazadas, Gohan intentaba no reírse de lo infantil que estaba actuando ante la nave.

─ ¿Puedes volarlo? ─ Preguntó Kiba.

─ Sí puedo. Pero principalmente es Auto-piloteado. ─ Explicó Gohan, presionó un botón en el costado de la nave y en otra nube de humo, el vehiculo desapareció y regresó a ser una cápsula que cayó al suelo. Gohan se arrodilló y lo recogió para guardarlo en su lugar.

─ ¿Cómo se convirtió la nave en esa pequeña píldora? ─ Pregunto Akeno.

─ Esto es una capsula. Básicamente se supone que hace a un objeto ser compacto y más fácil de transportar. Trabajan con formas avanzadas de microtecnología y puede contener cualquier objeto inanimado dentro de él. Las excepciones son organismos vivos y una cápsula dentro de otra cápsula. Son bastante útiles, pero la Tierra debería ser capaz de ponerse al día con esta tecnología, solo denle algunas décadas más. ─ Explico Gohan.

─ Entonces, es algún tipo de dispositivo alienígena del futuro. ─ Resumió Kiba.

─ Hehehe, bueno, no es algo tan común en el universo. Sé cómo hacerlos, y aprendí de alguien a quien consideraba una tía que me enseñó sobre todo esto. Ella no está en este planeta, o incluso esta galaxia, así que supongo que yo y las personas que conozco solo tienen estas cápsulas. ─ Dijo Gohan.

─ ¿Puedo subir a la nave espacial? ─ Rias le preguntó a Gohan, sus ojos se volvieron más grandes y ligeramente lacrimosos, hasta sus mejillas se hincharon un poco como haciendo un puchero. Oh dios, si ella fuera a usar esa técnica de ojos de cachorro que Trunks usó con él durante años, entonces... iba a perder. Trunks siempre ganaba con esa jugada y fue aun peor cuando se la enseño a Goten.

─ ¿P-Por qué necesitas ir al espacio de todos modos? Además, no es para paseos. ─ Intento explicar.

─ Pero es el espacio, la manera en que todos lo describen. El universo suena increíble. ─ Explico Rias.

─ Realmente no es tan especial, quiero decir que fue genial cuando fui por primera vez, pero ahora no es gran cosa. Además, sigue siendo una nave espacial, definitivamente no es cómo manejar una bicicleta. Podrías explotar en el mejor de los casos si no sabes lo que estás haciendo o si te encuentras con un campo de asteroides o un mal funcionamiento del equipo, o una tormenta solar. El espacio no es exactamente como un picnic. ─ Elaboro Gohan.

─ Ahww, es tan injusto. ─ Dijo haciendo la misma mueca de antes.

─ " _No va a funcionar, no va a funcionar, no va a funcionar... demonios está funcionando." ─_ Pensaba Gohan mientras que algunas lágrimas ya estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos. Maldita sea, culpó a Trunks por esto. ¡Lo hizo débil ante esa tecnica!

─ Hah… bien. Tal vez algún día, te llevaré al espacio. ─ Dijo Gohan rendido.

Rias giro 180 grados y corrió hacia Gohan a quien le dio un abrazo, poniéndose rojo al instante. ─ ¡Gracias, Gohan! ─ Le agradeció y miro los demás, ─ Ok, todos ustedes oyeron eso. ¡Vamos al espacio! ─ Los miembros del club dieron un ligero grito de alegría. (Y así de rápido entraron en confianza).

─ Esperen, ¿¡todos ustedes!? ─ Reclamo Gohan, eso no era parte del trato.

─ Por supuesto, ellos son mi familia. No experimentaría algo como esto sin ellos. ─ Ella agregó, Gohan solo volvía a suspirar.

─ Bien, pero solo un viaje, el combustible para los cohetes no crece en los árboles, tengo algunas cápsulas con combustible dentro, pero prefiero no usar demasiado.

─ Está bien. ─ Dijo Rias.

─ ¿Tendrás alguna otra pieza de tecnología alienígena avanzada que te gustaría mostrarnos? ─ Preguntó Kiba con una sonrisa, estas cosas eran geniales.

─ Bueno, hay uno que creo que puedo darles a ustedes como muestra de confianza. ─ Con eso todos lo miraron fijamente, ─ ¿Ustedes pueden sentir la energía o los niveles de poder? ─ Pregunto Gohan.

─ Koneko puede un poco, pero para el resto de nosotros es muy difícil. ─ Rias explicó, Gohan asintió y sacó otra cápsula de su bolsa, la arrojó al suelo, y de ella apareció un saco con Rastreadores.

─ Este es un Rastreador. Es una tecnología básica que los Saiyajin solían utilizar, básicamente detecta los niveles de poder y muestra su dirección. También sirve como comunicadores con una interfaz virtual. ─ Gohan explicó después de sacar uno de la bolsa. Era un dispositivo blanco que envolvía la oreja completa, con un lente de color verde transparente justo enfrente del ojo izquierdo. Presiono el botón en el costado para encenderlo y se lo entrego a Rias.

─ Entonces, ¿simplemente lo coloco así? ─ Lo supuso al ver su diseño, se lo acomodo correctamente sobre su oído y miro a través del vidrio.

"Nuevo usuario detectado." Dijo una voz proveniente del aparato. La Bulma del futuro tenía ese Rastreador de cuando apareció Raditz y pasó bastante tiempo jugueteando con él. Tener algún pasatiempo mantenía su mente alejada de los androides asesinos que estaban sueltos por ahí.

─ Sí, también es personalizable y se activa por voz. Mira esto. Rastreador: Registrar Identificación de usuario, Son Gohan, escaneado de retina: Desactivar. ─ Dijo Gohan y en su pantalla, el rastreador comenzó a parpadear.

"Voz reconocida, Son Gohan." Respondió la máquina.

─ Rastreador, registra nuevo usuario. ─ El rastreador comenzó a arrastrarse a través de diferentes páginas delante de su ojo antes de detenerse en un micrófono de voz.

"Nuevo usuario, establezca nombre para funciones activadas por voz."

─ Uh… ¿Rias Gremory? ─ Dijo la pelirroja, la maquina comenzó a vibrar un poco.

"Confirmando nuevo usuario: Rias Gremory. Realizando exploración de retina para mayor seguridad. "

Ella pudo sentir que una luz entraba en su ojo y desapareció tan pronto como llegó.

─ Esto es genial, es como un teléfono, pero justo enfrente de mí. ¿Qué más puede hacer? ─ Dijo Rias con entusiasmo.

─ Bueno, se supone que debe detectar los niveles de poder e indicar sus direcciones, pero puedes descubrir el resto por tu cuenta. Tiene un alcance global, pero ten cuidado, si detecta demasiado poder, puede romperse, mi tía y yo nos aseguramos de recalibrarlo para que ya no lo haga, pero quien sabe, nunca lo pruebes con el Señor Beerus. Además, no lo usen por mucho tiempo, puede causar dolores de cabeza. ─ Agrego Gohan y tomo el resto de Rastreadores de la bolsa para entregarle uno a cada uno de los miembros del Club.

─ Es tan cool. ─ Koneko dijo claramente.

─ En efecto, Los regalos de Arroz-kun son increíbles. Fufufu ─ Dijo Akeno un poco vertiginosa.

─ Puedo ver que esto sería muy útil en las batallas para encontrar enemigos ocultos y también saber su fuerza. ─ Dijo Kiba.

─ Tenga cuidado con ellos, no son tan frágiles, pero se pueden romper por daños físicos, de todos modos, tengo repuestos y puedo construir algunos más. ─ Agrego Gohan, tomo una capsula y guardo el saco de nuevo. ─ Entonces, ¿hay algo más sobre el club? ─ Pregunto Gohan, ─ Porque ya son más de las 5, Goten y Trunks probablemente tienen que hacer sus tareas y tengo que hacer la cena. ─ Dijo finalmente.

─ No, pero quiero agradecerte. Todo esto, es increíble. Gracias por unirte al Club. Te veo mañana. ─ Dijo sonriendo como solo ella sabe, Gohan no pudo evitar sonreír también.

─ Hasta luego. ─ Se despidió y salió del edificio, afortunadamente había resuelto esto pacíficamente e hizo algunos amigos.

Después de que se fue, Koneko decidió decir algo, ─ Buchou, su nivel de poder. ─ Todos le dirigieron la mirada, ─ Lo que libero, creo que fue Ki. Y no solo eso, por lo que vi, creo que ni siquiera estaba cerca del 5% de su poder. ─ Ella explico, Rias estaba atónita. Supongo que no podría reencarnar a Gohan, aunque lo quisiera, él era demasiado fuerte para eso y probablemente necesitaría varios juegos de Piezas malignas para reencarnarlo, quizás cientos (O miles).

Eso acaba de plantear una nueva pregunta, ¿qué tan fuerte era el miembro más reciente del Club, Gohan?

* * *

Después de eso Gohan se llevó a Goten y Trunks a casa, como todos los días, entrenó y cocinó con ellos hasta que llego la noche. Afortunadamente no había tarea, y eso lo hacía sentirse más feliz.

Después del primer día había otra gran pregunta.

─ Maldito atleta, ¿cómo pudiste entrar en el Club del Ocultismo al primer intento? No puedo creerlo. La gran Rias-Onee sama y Akeno-Onee sama están ahí, ¡y tu solo ingresaste en el primer día! ¡Es una broma! ─ Le gritaba Matsuda durante el receso entre las clases.

─ Uhh… ─ Gohan intentaba responder.

─ Escucha chico nuevo, no puedes solo irrumpir así y unirte a ese club. Otros hombres más merecedores y desesperados todavía intentan entrar en el club, y tú lo hiciste en el primer día, eso es completamente un pecado en contra de cada hombre en esta escuela. ─ Añadió Motohama.

─ ¿Un pecado? ¿En serio? ─ Dijo Gohan ahora confundido, ¿será porque eran demonios?

─ Gohan, haré lo que sea. Te lo ruego, ¿puedes hablar bien de mí, para ver sí puedo unirme? ─ Issei suplicó.

─ No creo que pueda decidir cosas así. ─ Dijo Gohan.

─ Déjenlo en paz, no podemos dejar que alguien como Gohan sea corrompido por el trío pervertido. ─ Dijo Murayama y su amiga Katase junto el resto de las chicas se unieron persiguiendo a esos tres. ¿Qué pasa con esta escuela? La gente no tenía ningún sentido en absoluto.

Al menos ya tenía algunos amigos, el Club de investigación de lo oculto era muy agradable y al menos podía sentarse con ellos para hacer amistad, ya que la mayoría de esta escuela eran una locura en su opinión.

Pasaba tiempo con Kiba, pero cada vez que eso ocurría, las chicas empezarían a decir cosas como Yaoi, Gohan no sabía lo que significaba y francamente tampoco quería saber, Kiba incluso decidió no explicárselo. Pero él tenía la pasión por hacerse más fuerte, hasta pidió encuentros amistosos con Gohan, no pasaría la oportunidad de pelear con alguien así de fuerte, por supuesto Gohan tuvo que contenerse por un amplio margen para no aniquilarlo.

Koneko era un caso diferente. Por lo general, hablaba en oraciones sencillas y casi evitaba hablar por completo, pero después de un tiempo, Gohan había roto ese frío exterior. Ella compartió la afición de Goten y Trunks por los dulces y el chocolate, estaba feliz de pasar tiempo con un chico no pervertido en esta escuela. Él era bastante inocente en algunos aspectos, ella trató de entrenar con él, pero en fuerza física y artes marciales ella fue superada en casi todos los sentidos, pero lo tomó como una oportunidad para fortalecerse.

Akeno, francamente lo aterrorizaba. Pensó que con las semanas que pasó con Kuroka, ya sería inmune a los encantos, aparentemente no. Ella era sádica en algunos aspectos y masoquista en otros, y sobre todo le encanta molestarlo por su inocencia. Tenía que dejar de sonrojarse siempre con ella, parecía que las mujeres en este universo eran muy diferentes de las que estaban en casa. Bueno, tampoco conocía a ninguna mujer, así que probablemente no podría decir eso. Aunque ella era bastante agradable más allá de su exterior.

Rias era por lejos su mejor amiga en la escuela. A pesar de ser un demonio, a diferencia de lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaba de ellos, ella era, por mucho, una de las personas más agradables que ha conocido. Era muy amable con todos sus sirvientes y los trataba como familia, a pesar de que ni siquiera era necesario. Ella pudo haber sido un poco interesada y a veces lo provocaba como Akeno, pero no en su medida. A pesar de que él no era un demonio ella hizo todo lo posible para tratarlo como de su familia también. Era una de las pocas personas a las que presentó a Goten y Trunks, a quien encontraba adorables. Otra persona fue Vali, pero solo fue para pelear. Ambos la encontraron agradable, pero sobre todo por su cocina, era divina y Gohan no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal de lo mucho que sus hermanos la admirarían por la comida.

También hablaba mucho con ella. Explicó cómo era la hermana de Lucifer y las constantes presiones que enfrentaba en la vida, Gohan explicó cómo tuvo que enfrentarse a diferentes villanos que tenían poderes increíbles. Ahora confiaba lo suficiente en ella para contarle el hecho de que provenía de otro universo, solo después de que juró que no revelaría una palabra a nadie, y todo lo que explico la dejo conmocionada.

Conto sobre cómo su padre fue el mejor combatiente del planeta, que luchó una y otra vez para proteger su mundo e incluso su universo, Rias se mantendría llamándolo superhéroe después de eso. También se enteró de cómo murió la familia de Gohan, por lo que de vez en cuando, visitaría su casa para ayudar a cocinar para todos los que vivían allí. Al principio, les tomó un tiempo superar la manera en la que comían, se las arregló para explicar que todos los Saiyajin comían así debido a su metabolismo, pero todavía era extraño.

Después de un tiempo, comenzaba a disfrutar de la escuela. Sus amigos fueron amables y comenzó a sentir que encajaba mucho mejor.

─ Gohan-kun, estamos por aquí. ─ Grito Rias mientras Gohan llegaba sosteniendo su almuerzo, no más almuerzos en la nube voladora para él. Sentarse a gran altura resultaba muy helado.

─ Fufufu, has estado muy apegada a Arroz-kun en estos días. ─ Susurro Akeno.

─ N-No lo estoy. ─ Ella negó.

─ Buchou, tu cara esta roja. ─ Koneko dijo sin rodeos.

─ Basta, él viene aquí. ─ Susurró Rias y ambas se detuvieron.

─ Hey, tu cara esta roja. ¿Tienes fiebre señorita Rias? ─ Pregunto Gohan.

─ No. ─ Ella dijo rápidamente y Gohan pareció confundido, pero solo se encogió de hombros.

Justo en ese momento, el teléfono de Rias se encendió y observo la pantalla, para un segundo después decir: ─ Tenemos una misión de caza. ─ Todas sus expresiones se volvieron serias. Gohan aún no había estado en una, así que esta sería una nueva experiencia para él.

* * *

 _En las afueras de la escuela..._

─ Creo que lo entiendo, así que, básicamente, un demonio renegado mató a su amo y escapó a algún lugar. ─ Elaboro Gohan.

─ Sí, ya envié un mensaje indicando que estamos atendiendo asuntos del Club, así que estamos cubiertos. Y también, estos rastreadores son tan útiles, ya los he rastreado hasta un almacén abandonado a unas 6 cuadras de la escuela. ─ Dijo mientras se quitaba el aparato.

─ Cazaremos al ahora demonio vagabundo llamado Raous (nombre OC irrelevante), él es un Arácnido renegado, que es un demonio con poderes de araña. ─ Explico Rias, ─ Este es más fuerte que los que solemos enfrentar, así que tengan cuidado. ─ Ella le dijo finalmente al equipo quienes asintieron.

Cuando ingresaron al almacén, lo primero que Gohan olió fue sangre, un olor muy fuerte que provenía de todo el lugar. No era como si no lo hubiera olido antes, pero eso fue hace un buen tiempo y se preparó para cualquier pelea. Piccoro siempre le recordaba estar alerta todo el tiempo.

─ Kekekekeke, algunos pequeños demonios entraron en la red. Vinieron aquí solo para morir. ─ Cacareo una voz desde las sombras, el equipo estaba en alerta máxima.

─ Él está por ahí. ─ Rias dijo mientras miraba a través del rastreador, Akeno inmediatamente envió un rayo de luz en esa dirección, pero falló y oyeron el movimiento de pies rápidos a través del piso.

─ Entonces ese pequeño ojo no es solo un accesorio. Puedes verme incluso cuando estoy usando magia para ocultarme, creo que tomaré eso de tu frío cadáver. ─ la voz se cacareo de nuevo y Gohan decidió comenzar a hacer algo.

─ ¿Quieres que termine con esto o prefieren pelear ustedes? ─ Pregunto Gohan.

─ C-Creo que deberíamos intentarlo, pero no estoy segura de si este está en nuestro nivel. ─ Respondió Rias.

─ Ok entonces. No interferiré. ─ Dijo Gohan, además de eso, tenía un poder bastante bajo. Trunks y Goten podrían literalmente destrozar esa cosa.

─ No seas tan engreído, bastardo. ─ Dijo una voz enojada antes de disparar una red de telaraña desde las sombras. Fue como una bala y casi golpea a Gohan quien solo inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo, Gohan solo siguió caminando para alejarse. El demonio en las sombras le envió múltiples hilos de red, pero nuevamente, simplemente inclinó ligeramente su cuerpo para evitar el ataque. después fue a sentarse en el piso con su espalda contra la pared.

─ Vaya, ese tipo es muy débil. Ustedes deberían pelear con él, y trabajar en equipo para vencerlo. Esa es la mejor manera de derrotar a personas más fuertes que tú. ─ Aconsejo Gohan.

Rias asintió y Akeno usó su magia para crear luz que iluminó el lugar por completo, todos ahora pudieron ver bien al monstruo. Gohan habría expulsado su almuerzo si no hubiera visto algo como Cell antes. Esa cosa tenía el cuerpo de un ser humano, o al menos el torso y la cabeza con una sonrisa maníaca, sedienta de sangre y el resto de él era el cuerpo de una araña negra gigante.

─ Kekekeke, y qué si pueden verme. Los mataré a todos. ─ Raous gritó y extendió dos de sus patas arácnidas, de ellas las telas de araña se dispararon hacia el grupo, pero Kiba se había precipitado en la refriega con espadas en sus manos, rápidamente cortó y tajo las redes en pedazos.

─ No está mal, pero ¡qué tal esto! ─ La bestia grito y envió más telarañas adelante hacia alrededor de todos, pero la diferencia era que estos hilos eran de color verde.

─ ¡Salgan del suelo! ─ Rias grito, todos ellos hicieron brotar sus alas para alzarse en el aire. Las redes de telaraña se llenaron con ácido y ahora el piso entero estaba cubierto, entonces no quedaba donde pisar. ─ Espera, ¡Gohan! ─ Rias dijo y se volvió hacia Gohan que todavía estaba allí, pero levitaba en el aire en posición de loto, las redes estaban justo debajo de él.

─ Concéntrate en él, yo puedo apañármelas solo. ─ Le indicó Gohan y ella asintió.

─ Kekekeke, ¡acabare primero contigo chico bonito! ─ La araña gritó y corrió hacia Kiba a una velocidad sorprendente, pero desde su costado, Koneko había volado hacia delante y había dado un puñetazo directo en la cara del monstruo.

La criatura fue ligeramente abofeteada hacia atrás, pero se recuperó agarrándose a las redes, ahora miró enojado a Koneko.

─ ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡te mataré! ─ Él se abalanzó sobre ella con las fauces abiertas, Koneko rápidamente se apartó del camino antes de que eso pudiera suceder y saltó hacia la pared.

─ Ara ara, no deberías bajar la guardia así. ─ Dijo Akeno, cuando volaba sobre él y envió un rayo al monstruo que gritó de dolor antes de chasquear sus mandíbulas furiosamente hacia ella.

─ Eso es todo. Ya los tengo malditos mocosos. ¡Ultra Red! ─ Desde todas sus piernas, el monstruo envió oleadas de telarañas en todas direcciones e intentó enredar a la mayoría, pero Rias ya estaba un paso adelante. Su equipo se reunió cerca de ella y junto a Akeno establecieron una barrera para protegerse del ataque. Gohan acaba de crear una esfera de energía hecha de Ki para cubrirse, solo por precaución Rias brevemente se volvió hacia él antes de continuar la lucha.

Después de que terminó, el edificio estaba completamente cubierto de telarañas, desde cada pared hasta el techo. Los que hilos descendían, cruzaban los techos y las paredes, uniéndolos.

─ Kekekeke, ¡Ahora si los matare! ─ Dijo la araña y en un arranque de velocidad se deslizó a través de las redes a velocidades increíbles intentando derribarlos. Kiba y Koneko contrarrestaron sus ataques con sus armas y puños, solo lo podían hacer retroceder.

─ Entonces probemos esto. ─ Rias reunió una extraña energía de rojo oscuro en sus manos y formó una esfera en sus palmas. Lo arrojó por el suelo, las paredes y el techo, golpeando todas las redes, Gohan notó para su sorpresa que las redes acababan de desintegrarse de la nada.

El monstruo comenzó a resbalar por los pisos y retrocedió hacia sus redes, apretaba la mandíbula con furia.

─ Realmente debes tomarnos por idiotas si crees que no notamos que estabas corriendo por las redes para ganar velocidad, es cuando te paras en las redes que tu potencia y fuerza aumentan a niveles altos. ─ Dijo Rias con frialdad y el monstruo gruñía.

─ Entonces, ¿qué es lo que me impide simplemente convertir este lugar en otro nido de araña? ─ Pregunto el monstruo.

─ No vamos a darte la oportunidad. ─ Dijo Rias, todos rodearon al monstruo y continuaron sus ataques. Rias envió oleadas de esferas de destrucción y la araña se precipitó hacia una esquina. Akeno usó ese momento para enviar otra ola de electricidad que paralizó a la araña. Kiba salto al combate cortando con vertiginosa velocidad algunas de sus piernas, por último, Koneko de un salto impacto el golpe final sobre su cuerpo creando un pequeño cráter.

La araña quedó magullada, ensangrentada y dolorida, trató de zafarse del cráter en el que estaba atascada.

─ Algunas últimas palabras. ─ Pregunto Rias, creando otra esfera de esa energía de destrucción. Gohan no era ajeno a matar, fue su error no hacerlo a tiempo con Cell, Piccoro siempre le había enseñado que la misericordia puede volverse en tu contra como sucedió con Freezer, y debían tener cuidado al concederlo, solo le quedo suspirar. No era probable que ese monstruo cambiara su manera de pensar y, a juzgar por la espesa esencia de sangre que había en la habitación, había matado a un buen número de personas. Además, tampoco era su deber.

─ 4 contra 1 no es una pelea justa, entonces qué tal si cambio las probabilidades. ─ Dijo sonriendo, de repente, un círculo mágico comenzó a aparecer a su alrededor, haciendo que todos saltaran hacia atrás. De los círculos aparecieron alrededor de 9 arañas más, Rias empalideció ante el número de ellas. Podrían manejar a uno juntos, pero 9 ya era demasiado.

─ Buchou, tenemos que… ─ Intento decir Akeno, pero todos fueron interrumpidos. Detrás de todos ellos, había un gran poder que literalmente podían sentirlo en el aire y en su piel, cuando voltearon se trataba de Gohan. De nuevo libero algo de su Ki, un aura blanca apareció envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo y decidio ponerse de pie.

─ Bien, ¿quieren que me haga cargo? ─ Preguntó Gohan mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

─ ¿Quieres decir que puedes vencerlos a todos? ─ Preguntó Kiba, sabía que Gohan era fuerte, pero, aun así.

─ Sí, no es muy difícil. ─ Aseguro Gohan y de su palma evoco un poco de Ki.

─ Materialización Mágica. ─ De un rayo de Ki directo a su ropa, de repente su uniforme escolar comenzó a cambiar. Se convirtió en su viejo atuendo de combate que Piccoro le dio. El mismo Gi violeta con partes laterales de los hombros, y el Símbolo de Demonio de Piccoro que vistió en su batalla con Cell. Pero sin el incómodo turbante y la capa, eso no le serviría. La materialización era una técnica útil cuando la necesitabas.

─ Ahh, se siente bien estar en mi equipo de lucha. ─ Exclamo Gohan mientras estiraba los brazos un poco. Y las chicas, sin embargo, casi como un iman, no pudieron evitar admirar sus brazos del tamaño de un tronco, con largos bíceps, deltoides, tríceps y gruesos antebrazos. ─ Entonces, adelante. ─ Dijo Gohan y dio un paso solido hacia adelante. Estaba en medio de sus filas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al momento todos retrocedieron.

─ ¡Toma esto! ─ Uno gritó y envió una ola de telarañas a Gohan que solo lo esquivó, sujeto la tela con sus manos y tiró de ella, la araña fue empujada justo frente a él, con un certero puñetazo que casi le arranca la cabeza, la araña quedo fuera de combate.

─ D-De un golpe ─ Justo después de mencionarlo de un borrón recibió un golpe por el Saiyajin. La pared reventó como recibiendo un cañonazo con el cuerpo de la araña, ni siquiera noto cuando ya se encontraba estrellándose en el concreto. En cuestión de segundos 2 arácnidos estaban fuera.

─ Tenemos que hacer equipo contra este. ─ Dijo uno de los monstruos, tres de ellos arrojaron más de esa telaraña verde, Gohan solo sonreía. Tomó las palmas de sus manos y se las llevó a la frente e instantáneamente la energía amarilla comenzó a reunirse.

─ **Masenko ¡HAAA!** ─ Empujo las manos hacia adelante, un rayo de energía amarilla desintegro rápidamente las redes, y en una explosión después, 3 más de las arañas quedaron fuera.

─ ¡Rápido alrededor de él! ─ Los cuatro restantes atraparon a Gohan al rodearlo. Rápidamente comenzaron a acumular telaraña ácida de sus hocicos, pero cuando lo dispararon contra él, desapareció, se encontraba girando en medio del aire, con Ki acumulado en sus manos.

─ ¡HAAAA! ─ De un grito final, el ataque de Ki fue enviado en medio de ellos, con una explosión en el suelo, todos los demonios renegados habían sido derrotados.

─ G-guao ─ Exclamo Rias, ella sabía que Gohan era fuerte por todas las historias que le contaba, pero verlo en persona lo hacía mucho más creíble. Ni siquiera recibió un rasguño de ninguno de ellos.

─ Supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Él sigue siendo el discípulo del ser más fuerte en este universo. ─ Menciono Kiba, e hizo desaparecer las espadas de sus manos.

─ " _Fuerte y ardiente, seguro que sabes cómo elegirlos. Bueno, supongo que simplemente tendré que robártelo."_ ─ Akeno pensó con un poco de vértigo mientras miraba su cuerpo, estaba bien formado con el uniforme escolar, pero con en el equipo de combate parecía una obra maestra.

─ Genial… ─ Koneko dijo claramente, pero ella no admitiría que sus instintos nekomata también reaccionaron a Gohan. Él realmente era increíblemente fuerte.

─ Solo los deje inconscientes, ¿realmente tienen que matarlos a todos? ─ Pregunto Gohan.

─ Me temo que sí. ─ Respondió Rias, ─ Esos demonios no solo mataron a sus amos sino también a mucha gente inocente. Si no los matamos, entonces serian asesinados por Ángeles caídos o Exorcistas trabajando para la Iglesia. Y no podemos entregarlos a las autoridades pues también serían ejecutados, así que no hay escape para ellos. ─ Explico y Gohan solo soltó un suspiro.

Había matado a Cell, a los androides y al Cell imperfecto de la línea de tiempo alternativa y, aunque admiraba a su padre de muchas maneras, también sabía cuándo Piccoro tenía razón. Si su padre hubiera sido el que se convirtió en Super Saiyajin 2, seguro que le habría dado piedad a Cell y podría haber llevado al mismo desastre que sucedió, solo mira lo de Freezer. Se había aferrado a los valores de la vida y eso había causado que Androide 16 tuviera su cráneo aplastado por Cell. Pero aun así…

─ Ok, ¿qué tal esto? Les daré a todos una oportunidad más, ríndanse y afronten la expiación por sus crímenes, de lo contrario serán destruidos. ─ Propuso Gohan.

─ N-nunca ─ Dijo una de las arañas, escupió una red de telaraña acida sobre el equipo del club, Gohan solo frunció el ceño y borro las redes junto con el monstruo con un ataque de Ki. Él había dado piedad, y otra elección, pero al final fue por las malas.

─ Gohan. ─ Dijo Rias.

─ Lo siento, Señorita Rias. Fui criado por mi padre para siempre valorar la vida, incluso hasta a la hormiga más pequeña o a un enemigo. Pero mi maestro Piccoro fue mucho más duro con esos ideales y se aseguró de enseñarme las consecuencias de la misericordia. Traté de dar piedad, pero si me intentan traicionar, entonces los acabare. ─ Explico Gohan.

─ Entonces no necesitas asesinarlos si te duele hacer algo así. Yo lo hare. ─ Creó una esfera de destrucción, Gohan solo evito verlo.

Rias al menos terminó su sufrimiento rápidamente, con su Poder de Destrucción, eliminó a los otros 9 monstruos. Después de que ella terminó, Gohan se agacho apoyándose de una rodilla.

─ Que encuentres la paz en el otro mundo. ─ Con esto dicho Gohan se levantó de nuevo, al menos tenía respeto por los muertos, no importa que hubieran hecho antes para terminar así.

─ _"Él es muy amable."_ ─ Pensó Rias mientras miraba a Gohan, realmente era especial. Como una luz eterna de calidez que ilumina hasta el más oscuro de los días. Ella miró a Akeno y Koneko, se sentía un poco molesta cuando miraban a Gohan, ella todavía era un demonio algo autocomplaciente, quería a Gohan para ella sola. Pero él no era exactamente la bombilla más brillante cuando se trataba de mujeres.

─ Debemos regresar a clases ahora. ─ Menciono Rias y todos asintieron.

* * *

Después de que volvieron, Gohan recibió una visita de alguien a quien no vio venir.

─ Goten, ¿puedes abrir la puerta? ─ Preguntó Gohan cuando escuchó el timbre mientras estaba en la ducha.

─ ¡Si, Gohan! ─ Respondió Goten y saltó del sofá donde él y Trunks estaban luchando como lo vieron en la televisión, se dirigió a la puerta principal para recibir a las visitas. En la puerta estaban de pie Rias, pero con Sona acompañándola.

─ Gohan, Rias-san está en la puerta. Y hay una persona con gafas que da miedo con ella. ─ Grito Goten, Sona frunció el ceño ligeramente, mientras Rias soltó una risita.

─ Goten-kun, ¿cómo has estado? ─ Dijo Rias mientras se agachaba al nivel de Goten.

─ Realmente bien, estaba luchando con Trunks, pero no se lo digas a Gohan. Él piensa que estamos haciendo la tarea. ─ Goten dijo alegremente.

─ Habla por ti mismo Goten, hice mi tarea en clase. ─ Dijo Trunks y en segundo después derribó a Goten en el suelo.

─ Ahh, no es justo Trunks. ¡No estaba listo! ─ Reclamo Goten mientras luchaba sometido por Trunks. Los dos se dieron la vuelta, lanzándose puñetazos y patadas el uno al otro y no podía faltar el ocasional ataque de la mordida, que paso de Goku, a Gohan y ahora usado por Goten.

─ ¿Siempre son ... así? ─ Pregunto Sona mientras miraba a los dos niños luchar o tratar de imitar a los humanos en la televisión.

─ Sip, es solo otro día normal en esta casa. Nada como los hermanos a los que estamos acostumbrados, verdad. ─ Rias dijo mientras Sona se retorcía al recordar a su hermana y sus… extrañas peculiaridades.

─ En efecto. ─ Agrego Sona.

─ Goten, Trunks! ¡Están luchando de nuevo! Pensé que ustedes dos estaban terminando su tarea. ─ Gohan gritó desde la ducha y ambos saltaron hacia atrás, comenzaron a temblar como hojas.

─ N-no! ya terminamos. ─ Goten gritó y Trunks rápidamente sacó cuadernos de sus mochilas cerca del sofá.

─ Señorita Rias, ¿Ellos están mintiendo? ─ Preguntó el hermano mayor y Rias vio que las colas de Goten y Trunks se meneaban levemente, eso dejaba claro su temor.

─ Por favor, no se lo digas. ─ Le susurró Trunks.

─ No, no están mintiendo. ─ Dijo Rias, les guiñó un ojo a los dos que dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

─ Bajaré para comprobar que tanto han avanzado, así que esperen un minuto. ─ Gohan gritó y Goten se levantó de un salto en estado de shock, rápidamente tomo un lápiz y agarró su libreta.

─ Trunks, ¿Cuánto es 240 entre 5? ─ Susurro Goten.

─ Tenemos diferentes hojas de trabajo, maldición. Necesitas hacer una división larga para eso. ─ Respondió Trunks.

─ Ehh, pero una división larga es muy difícil. ─ Dijo Goten agarrándose la cabeza.

─ No necesitas división larga para ello. ─ Sona dijo y los dos se volvieron hacia ella, quien estaba un poco avergonzada, pero se ajustó las gafas.

─ Solo divide 240 por 10 y luego duplícalo, esa es una forma más rápida de hacer las operaciones. El resultado es 48. ─ Dijo Sona.

─ Gracias, Señorita de lentes aterradores. ─ Dijo Goten, a Sona le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo de nuevo.

─ Mi nombre es Souna Shitori, no Señorita de lentes aterradores. ─ Sona dijo un poco irritada.

─ Está bien, gracias Souna-san. ─ Dijo Goten un poco en voz alta.

─ Goten, baja la voz. Terminemos esto, haré la mitad y tú harás la mitad. ─ Trunks susurró y rápidamente empezaron a trabajar en sus tareas de matemáticas. Justo cuando Goten terminó de garabatear, Gohan salió con una camiseta y jeans para ver a Souna y Rias sentadas en la sala de estar.

─ Señorita Rias, Souna-san. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? ─ Dijo Gohan mientras Trunks y Goten hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para actuar de manera natural. Gohan sabía que Souna también era un demonio cuyo verdadero nombre era Sona Sitri, un alias bastante raro.

─ Gohan-san, es un placer conocerte. Estoy aquí solo para discutir algunas cosas sobre vivir en Kuoh y su estadía. ─ Dijo Sona, mientras Gohan les daba la espalda, Goten y Trunks comenzaron a luchar otra vez. Realmente fue una buena distracción.

─ De acuerdo, soy todo oídos. ─ Dijo Gohan.

─ En primer lugar, si bien este es un territorio propiedad de los Demonios, esperamos que no inicie ningún conflicto entre las diferentes facciones en este suelo. ─ Explico Sona.

─ Entendido. Eso es aceptable, solo iniciaré un conflicto si me atacan a mí o a alguien que me importe primero y, por lo tanto, no seriamos los agresores. ─ Respondió Gohan.

─ Eso es comprensible. Lo siguiente es que también esperamos que evites que todos los que habitan aquí se rebelen y generen daños a la propiedad. Sé que es bastante tonto, pero este es el procedimiento estándar. ─ Dijo Sona.

─ Me aseguraré de eso. No hay discordia ni nada por el estilo entre nosotros, cierto. ─ Dijo Gohan y se volvió hacia Goten y Trunks quienes rápidamente se pusieron de pie silbando un poco.

Sona simplemente sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su cabello por lo furtivos que eran esos niños, en realidad eran buenos.

─ Finalmente, me gustaría preguntarte si quieres unirte a mi nobleza, sé que es inútil preguntar, así que no importa. ─ Dijo Sona, almenos lo intento, aunque deberías sentir deseos de morir para hacer enojar al Señor Beerus. ─ Y eso es todo, solo he venido aquí para que todo esté confirmado y fuera del camino. ─ Dijo Sona ya lista para retirarse.

─ Adiós Souna-san. Gracias por ayudarme con mi tarea. ─ Trunks inmediatamente intentó cubrir la gran boca de Goten. Goten se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y miró a Gohan quien los miraba ligeramente.

─ Pensé que habían terminado su tarea por su cuenta, entonces ¿porque ella te dio ayuda? ─ Preguntaba Gohan.

─ A-ah, bueno él estaba atascado en un problema y ella lo ayudó a salir. ─ Encubrió Trunks rápidamente.

─ ¿Así fue? ─ Dijo Gohan, observo a Rias apuntar discretamente a la TV. Tomo el control remoto para encenderla, estaba en el canal de lucha libre de nuevo. Una vez les había dicho que era muy tonta la manera en que luchaban, nada parecido a un combate real y los movimientos que ellos trataban de imitar eran ridículos.

─ ¿Cómo llegó a ese canal? Lo deje en las noticias antes de tomar la ducha. ─ Gohan le pregunto a sus hermanos menores.

─ ¡Uhh, Rias-san y Souna-san lo estaban viendo! ─ Goten dijo rápidamente.

─ En serio, ¿usted y Souna-san estaban viendo la lucha libre? ─ Gohan dijo con incredulidad levantando las cejas.

─ Sí, ¿no es cierto, Rias-san? ─ Trunks le preguntó a Rias quién solo sonrió.

─ Lo siento Trunks, pero es malo mentir, realmente no me gustan esas cosas. ─ Rias dijo dulcemente. Trunks y Goten palidecieron cuando se dieron la vuelta y ver a Gohan cubierto en Ki, con un aura amenazante.

─ Ustedes dos, ya que les gusta mucho es tipo de lucha. Creo que pueden intentarlo. ─ Dijo Gohan y los pequeños ampliaron la vista, ─ Pero conmigo. ─ De un coscorrón golpeó a los dos en la cabeza como lo hubiera hecho Piccoro en algún momento, ambos golpearon el suelo con espirales cómicos en sus ojos.

─ Ok, ese es un "KO", verdad. ─ Pregunto Gohan, Rias soltó otra risita burlona, solo era otro día normal con la familia de alienígenas.

* * *

Antes de darse cuenta, Gohan comenzó a acostumbrase de su vida en la tierra. Estaba feliz con eso, entrenaba y podía divertirse. Los pequeños Saiyajin también disfrutaban su nueva vida, aunque no era su tierra, era muy cercano.

─ Aquí están las calificaciones para el primer examen. ─ Dijo su profesor cuando terminaba la clase y la campana sonó.

─ En tercer lugar esta Motohama, con un porcentaje de 93% ─ Motohama se puso de pie para recibir una ovación, pero solo se encontró con el silencio de las chicas, Gohan al menos aplaudió por él.

─ En segundo lugar esta Kiryuu, con un porcentaje de 96% ─ Los estudiantes se quedaron en silencio, alguien había superado a el mejor alumno de su clase, la gente comenzaba a susurrar entre ellos sobre el quien lo había conseguido, la mayoría de la clase todavía aplaudía por ella.

─ El primer lugar es Gohan, con un porcentaje de… ¡99%! Una prueba casi perfecta, joven Gohan. ─ Dijo el Maestro con elogios. Solo por desconocer un poco la historia general de esta Tierra alternativa no pudo conseguir ese último 1%, de todos modos, en lo demás ya llevaba años de estudios, así que no es sorpresa. Pero si lo era para el resto de la clase, todos comenzaron a aplaudir por él, Gohan simplemente se frotó la cabeza, un poco avergonzado.

─ Felicitaciones, Gohan, fue un puntaje excelente el que lograste. Ciertamente puedo esperar grandes cosas en tu futuro si mantiene este progreso. ─ Le dijo el Maestro, Gohan no paraba de sonrojarse.

"Oh, míralo. Está sonrojado y sin presumir, tan lindo.", Susurro una chica.

"Ese cuerpo y cerebro combinados. Es el mejor material para novio", Dijo otra muchacha.

"Entonces, incluso con ese cuerpo tiene un cerebro allí dentro. Tendré que intentarlo también, para conseguirlo por mí misma", Kiryuu dijo con una sonrisa espeluznante y Gohan comenzó a sudar un poco.

─ ¡Estás bromeando! Aun sacando las notas más altas nunca recibí ese tipo de atención. ─ Susurró Motohama con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

─ El mundo es así de injusto, mi amigo. Incluso si se vuelve súper nerd, aún podrá volverse más popular entre las chicas. ─ Matsuda intentó consolar a sus amigos.

─ Arrgh! ¿Qué tiene él que nosotros no tengamos nosotros? Mis pervertidos amigos, ¡no podemos rendirnos ante esta nueva amenaza! ─ Issei dijo con fuego en sus ojos.

─ ¿Hay algo mal? ─ Gohan le preguntó al trío que estaba susurrando un poco fuerte.

─ ¡TE SUPERAREMOS! ─ Todos gritaron al unísono.

─ Ah, ¿es eso?, pues suerte. ─ Dijo Gohan de manera agradable, que el trio lo malentendió como una invitación a pelear. Pero por alguna razón, sin importar lo que Gohan hiciera, siempre tendría una base de fanáticos más arraigada hacia él.

"Kya, ¡él es tan amable también! ¡Es como si no pudiera ser malo con nadie!", una chica casi se desmayó.

"Es tan perfecto. ¡Es demasiado para manejar!", Otra chilló.

"Recuerdo que él siempre juega con esos dos hermanos pequeños que tiene, él es la definición de material para novio perfecto, con ese toque de hombre dulce, inteligente, afectuoso y amable con un cuerpo sólido.", La última chica chilló. Era oficial, toda su clase estaba enamorada de él.

* * *

─ Felicidades por los resultados de tu examen. ─ Dijo Kiba mientras todos los del Club ya se habían enterado del rumor. Es por eso que distrajeron a Gohan durante el día convenciendo a Goten y Trunks. Rias e incluso Sona llegaron al Club para prepararle un pastel de chocolate.

Luego, Rias le envió un mensaje de texto contándole sobre una misión a través de sus rastreadores, cuando Gohan llegó allí, se escuchó un grito de "Sorpresa" por sus resultados, Gohan se sorprendió un poco por lo que hicieron.

─Gracias… ─ Dijo Gohan mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. Todos seguían felicitándolo, pero se preguntó cuál era el problema. Solo saco una buena nota ¿qué tiene de especial?

─ No te ves emocionado. ─ Dijo Koneko francamente.

─ Supongo que no sabía que era tan importante. ─ Gohan respondió con sinceridad, su madre lo hizo resolver ecuaciones diferenciales cuando tenía alrededor de 4 años y siguió haciendo sus estudios cada vez más extenuantes. Esa fue la única forma en que pudo omitir años de estudio para entrenar en caso de amenazas contra su planeta o su universo.

─ ¿No sabias? ─ Dijo Sona ligeramente ofendida, ─ Estas pruebas determinan tu situación de fin de año lo que afectará tus ubicaciones universitarias, asimismo afectará tus futuras ofertas de trabajo, luego toda tu vida después de eso.

─ Wow, no sabía nada de eso. ─ Dijo Gohan, no es como si hubiera ido a la escuela antes.

─ ¿No aprendiste eso en la escuela? ¿O hay alguna clase de escuela espacial a la que fuiste? ─ Pregunto Rias.

─ Bueno, nunca fui a la escuela. Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo. ─ Gohan dijo honestamente mientras lo miraban con incredulidad, ─ Fui educado en casa por mi madre, después por Bulma-san quien fabrico los rastreadores y la nave espacial, por último, por Wiss-san quien es un ángel que lo sabe todo en el universo. ─ Explico, ahora entendían perfectamente.

─ Un ángel que todo lo sabe, y él fue tu tutor. ─ Sona repitió con un ligero tic del ojo.

─ Sí, él nos entrenó para el combate, pero también nos enseñó muchos de sus conocimientos. ─ Explico Gohan.

Luego, Rias tuvo una idea y le preguntó a Gohan algo que podría resolver todos sus problemas, ─ Gohan-kun. ¿Podrías preguntar si Wiss-san también puede entrenarnos? ─ Ella pregunto con un poco de esperanza, Gohan era una indicación clara de que esos dioses eran excelentes entrenadores y podían entrenar a su nobleza para vencer a Riser de una vez.

─ No lo sé. ─ Dijo Gohan pensando un poco, ─ Tendrían que pasar por el permiso del Señor Beerus y el solo me entreno porque tenía un gran potencial, según sus palabras. El ha vivido cerca de 75 millones de años y luego perdió la cuenta, decidió entrenarme solo a mí, pero luego a Goten y Trunks cuando también demostraron tener potencial. ─ Explico, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo dicho. 75 millones de años y solo se dispuso entrenar a esos tres. ─ Pero. ─ Continuo Gohan, ─ Si el piensa que eres débil y que harás perder su tiempo, entonces te borraría sin pensarlo dos veces. ─ Con eso Rias reconsidero la idea.

─ Espera ¿ser borrado? ¡Entonces fuiste y realmente lo hiciste aunque pudieras ser borrado! ─ Exclamo Kiba.

─ Hehe, bueno yo no sabía que el Señor Beerus era el Dios de la Destrucción en ese momento, así que fue un golpe de suerte, supongo. ─ Dijo Gohan mostrando su típica sonrisa mientras se rascaba su mejilla derecha.

─ Es completamente mental intentar algo tan arriesgado. ─ Sona dijo mientras enderezaba sus gafas.

─ Ara, Arroz-kun seguro tiene bolas de acero para hacer algo tan suicida y salir vivo. ─ Dijo Akeno, Gohan enrojeció un poco.

─ ¡Nosotros pasamos también! ─ Dijo Trunks.

─ Sí, fue aterrador preguntarle, pero lo logramos. ─ Goten también habló.

─ ¿Cómo pudieron preguntar esos dos? ─ Dijo Sona sintiendo un poco de preocupación.

─ Bueno, lo hicieron a mis espaldas. ─ Gohan jaló ambas orejas de los chiquillos quienes comenzaron a hacer una mueca de dolor, ─ Y ahora saben que es mejor no hacer algo así sin preguntarme, ¿verdad? ─ Dijo Gohan.

─ ¡Hehehe, seguro Gohan! ─ Dijo Trunks con nerviosismo.

─ S-sí, Gohan. ─ Agrego Goten, y Gohan los dejo ir.

─ Bueno, de cualquier forma, nos reunimos aquí para felicitarte por tu puntaje Gohan-kun. Incluso Sona nunca llegó tan alto en sus exámenes antes. ─ Menciono Rias, Sona solo miró hacia otro lado y se ajustó las gafas.

─ Bueno, no importa, no puede afectar nuestras posiciones anuales, ya que él sigue siendo de un grado inferior. ─ Dijo Sona en respuesta.

─ Pero Gohan, técnicamente, ¿no tienes 17 años? ─ Pregunto Trunks, ─ Entonces deberías estar en su clase y patearles el trasero en los exámenes ¿verdad? ─ Todos miraron a Gohan con curiosidad.

─ Bueno son 17, sí cuentas el tiempo que pasé en la Habitación del tiempo.

─ ¿En la que? ─ Pregunto Akeno.

─ La habitación del tiempo, es un lugar especial que existe en una dimensión distinta, pero tiene un efecto de dilatación del tiempo. ─ Explico Gohan, los rostros de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar en los presentes.

─ ¿Dilatación del tiempo? Eso quiere decir que el tiempo va más lento en esa dimensión ¿verdad? ─ Repitió Sona.

─ Así es, un día en el mundo real es equivalente a un año dentro de la habitación del tiempo, entre una vez junto a mi padre para entrenar y salimos de un año mayor, entonces eso me hace tener 17, pero no creo que lo hayan aceptado, así que tengo 16 para ellos ─ Explico Gohan.

─ Wow, un lugar donde se puede entrenar durante un año en un solo día. Suena perfecto para volverse más fuerte. ─ Dijo Kiba con entusiasmo.

─ Sí, pero no es tan simple. No hay noche ni día en la habitación, el entorno se mantiene siendo una constante y brillante aurora blanca iridiscente. Su piso reflectante es de un área indefinida, y se cree que los límites de la habitación se extienden hasta el infinito en todas las direcciones, aunque parezcan tener una atmósfera definida, limitando su tamaño a aproximadamente el de la Tierra y el aire se vuelve cada vez más denso mientras más te alejas de la pequeña plaza donde ingresas, que puede ser peligroso ya que la habitación no tiene límites aparentes. La temperatura en el área de entrenamiento fluctúa con rapidez, oscila entre -40° Fahrenheit y los 122° Fahrenheit, la presión del aire es de un cuarto el de la Tierra, por lo que es difícil respirar. También la gravedad es aproximadamente 10 veces mayor. Está prohibido entrar sin conocer los riesgos, la mayoría de las personas pueden volverse locas por estar allí todo el año y solo puedes usarlo dos veces en la vida. Solo pude completar poco más de un año allí. ─ Gohan explicó y todos parecían cada vez más fascinados por la habitación. ─ Oh, creo que también el Señor Beerus probablemente sea la única persona que podría llevarte allí. ─ Agrego Gohan, y de nuevo acabó con su idea de que pudieran entrenar ahí, pero no era verdad. Para que se te permita visitar el Universo 7 necesitarías primero el permiso de los dioses, que a su vez necesitarían el permiso de Zen-Oh sama.

─ Vaya, es una lástima. ─ Dijo Rias, no tendrían su habitación mágica de entrenamiento para vencer a Riser.

─ Entonces, él tiene nuestra edad y te supera en inteligencia, me atrevo a decir que nuestro Arroz-kun del Club del ocultismo podría triunfar sobre el Consejo Estudiantil después de todo. ─ Menciono Akeno y Sona se estremeció ligeramente ante eso.

─ Él no es un demonio, así que no cuenta. ─ Se defendió Sona.

─ Entonces, ¿qué le tomaría al Club del ocultismo triunfar finalmente ante el Consejo Estudiantil? ─ Dijo Rias desafiante.

─ Podríamos tener un Rating Game, pero no podemos. Aunque hay una cosa en la que nunca podrás vencerme, Rias. ─ Ella aseguro y Rias gimió en desacuerdo.

─ ¿Y qué es? ─ Pregunto Goten.

─ Ajedrez. ─ Respondió Sona con una sonrisa confiada.

─ Heh, Apuesto a que Gohan podría vencerla en eso. ─ Dijo Trunks con la misma sonrisa confiada.

─ Trunks, yo no sé sobre-

─ ¿Es eso un desafío? ─ Dijo Sona con un brillo en sus gafas y en un círculo mágico apareció un tablero de ajedrez en la mesa del Club, ella inmediatamente se sentó en el Lado Blanco.

─ Uh, en realidad no es-

─ Aww, Arroz-kun puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad? ─ Akeno dijo abrazándolo por detrás, sintió dos montículos grandes y muy blandos presionando contra su espalda, al instante se puso de un rojo brillante. Sus manos vagaron por su pecho, después de sentir sus pectorales bajo más para encontrar ese paquete solido de 6 abdominales y se lamió los labios con una sonrisa pícara. ─ ¿Lo harías por una recompensa especial de mi parte? ─ Le susurró al oído, su cola comenzó a moverse erráticamente y ella sonrió, la acarició sensualmente, Gohan sintió un estremecimiento por toda su espalda, pero pudo controlarse para evitar saltar y destruir el techo.

─ Akeno, deja de hacer eso. ¡Hay niños aquí! ─ Rias dijo algo enojada por los celos y lo soltó de mala gana, pero sonrió al ver el rostro de Gohan que se estaba reiniciando a su color normal.

─ ¿Entonces qué dices? ─ Sona dijo desafiante después de Gohan logró salir de ella.

─ No sé… ─ Dijo Gohan después de una pausa después de apartar la mirada de Akeno.

─ Aw, ¿necesitas más de una recompensa? ─ Ella preguntó y Gohan dejó escapar un suspiro ante eso.

─ Gohan, solo hazlo y ya. ─ Dijo Trunks, ─ Puedes dejar todos esos asquerosos besuqueos para después. ─ Gohan se puso rojo de nuevo. Le dio un golpecito a Trunks en la frente y solo dejó escapar otro suspiro, ¿ya cuantos van?

─ Sí, Gohan, ¡Solo hazlo! ─ Agrego Goten.

─ Ya escuchaste a ambos, ¿o acaso vas a retroceder frente a tus hermanos? ─ Sona dijo desafiante y Gohan se crispó ante eso.

─ De acuerdo, hagámoslo. ─ Dijo Gohan y tomó asiento al otro lado del tablero de ajedrez.

─ G-Gohan-kun. ─ Dijo Rias y Gohan se volvió hacia ella, ─ ¿Sabes que siempre puedo darte una recompensa, verdad? ─ Gohan se volvió a estremecer, pero inmediatamente se dirigió al tablero de ajedrez.

─ No tienes que hacer eso si no quieres, quiero decir, que jugaría si me lo preguntaras. ─ Dijo Gohan tratando de luchar contra sus hormonas, siendo un Saiyajin se impulsa cada aspecto de un ser humano en sus cuerpos. Eso también aumenta sus hormonas, ¿cómo pudo papá superar esto? Ah, claro, estuvo en el Templo Sagrado durante 3 años con Kami y el temible Mr. Popo por compañía.

─ Entonces vamos a comenzar. ─ Dijo Sona dando inicio al duelo, empujó un peón dos piezas hacia delante de manera retadora y Gohan respondió también.

* * *

 _Después de media hora…_

─ Es una pena. ─ Dijo Sona.

─ Sí, lo es. ─ respondió Gohan.

Ambos miraron el tablero de ajedrez y Gohan no pudo pensar en ninguna forma de ganar en absoluto. Sorprendentemente, lo mismo fue para Sona. Llegaron a un punto muerto donde ninguna de sus piezas restantes se podía mover sin que la otra tuviera la oportunidad de un jaque mate. Fue un empate.

─ Fufufu, que lastima. Entonces, Arroz-kun no tendrá su recompensa después de todo. ─ Akeno dijo y la cola de Gohan cayó al suelo con desilusión (Su cola casi piensa por si misma...), Rias también se molestó un poco por eso. Era fácil saber cómo se siente Gohan cuando desenrolla su cola y cada día estaba más celosa de Akeno.

─ Bueno, es impresionante, por decir lo menos. Nadie ha estado tan cerca de vencerme como tú. ─ Sona dijo y se ajustó las gafas. Ella recordó cómo usó su intelecto para salir del matrimonio usando el ajedrez y se negó a casarse con alguien que no podía igualar su inteligencia. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa unas cuantas veces, pero se las arregló para contrarrestar a Gohan, quien también tuvo que lidiar con las constantes seducciones de Akeno que imaginaba en su cabeza, y sin poderlo evitar porque cada vez se lo recordaba. Fuera de eso él era bueno.

─ ¿Cómo te hiciste bueno en el ajedrez? ─ Preguntó Kiba después de ver a los dos estrategas desafiarse a un combate intelectual.

─ Bueno, algunas veces jugaba con Wiss-san, pero nunca gane ni una vez. Mi maestro Piccoro me dijo que las batallas son más que la fuerza física, sino también está la fuerza mental, me dijo que agudizara eso aún más cuando entrenábamos e intenté jugar con Wiss-san, pero nunca estuve ni cerca de ganar. ─ Gohan explicó y Sona se preguntó qué clase de seres eran sus maestros, para permanecer en la parte superior de la escalera sin ser cuestionados. Ella incluso escuchó de los Maous que la pequeña amenaza de Beerus tenía tanto poder que incluso dejaba en las sombras a Ophis y Great Red, lo que significa que también era el ser más fuerte del universo junto con Wiss.

─ Bueno, ya me divertí lo suficiente por este día, tengo trabajo al que volver y todos ustedes tienen clase también. ─ Dijo Sona y con un gesto de su mano, el tablero de ajedrez desapareció.

─ Ella tiene un punto, buen trabajo Gohan. ─ Dijo Rias y Gohan solo sonrió.

─ Bueno, casi pierdo, pero aprendí mucho de eso, así que fue divertido. ─ Dijo con la sonrisa heredada de su padre y Rias se sonrojó ligeramente, esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba a Gohan. Él nunca se jactaba de nada, uno pensaría que una persona normal alardearía de derrotar a sus enemigos y sus logros, pero no lo hacía.

─ Oh, sí, todavía falta tu recompensa. ─ Menciono Rias, Gohan se puso rojo imaginando de que se trataba, pero ella sonrió un poco.

─ No tienes que… ─ Trato de decir, pero Rias lo había besado en la mejilla, su cara roja brillo un poco más.

─ Lo sé, pero dijiste que no, si yo no quería. Pero si lo quise y ahí lo tienes. ─ Gohan solo tocó el lugar donde lo besó, todavía podía sentir sus labios suaves allí, se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos. Lamentablemente, el momento se rompió.

─ Eww, Gohan se está besuqueando de nuevo. ─ Trunks dijo y sacó la lengua como si estuviera enfermo.

─ Si, es asqueroso. ─ Agrego Goten.

─ Oh cállense, ustedes dos. ─ Dijo Gohan y los movió a un lado, ─ Ustedes dos tienen clase pronto, los llevaré allí. Lo último que necesito es perderlos de vista para luego tener que ocuparme de cualquier desastre que dejen atrás. ─ Dijo llevándose a los dos con él.

Rias solo sonrió por lo afectuoso que era con sus hermanos y que no estuviera al escalofriante nivel de su hermano mayor, pero había algo que quería preguntarle a su Reina.

─ Akeno, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ─ Preguntó Rias con celos en su voz.

─ Ara, Buchou no puede manejar una pequeña competencia. No es como si fuéramos a competir por Arroz-kun, pero eso mantendría las cosas interesantes. ─ Ella dijo y Rias se puso un poco molesta.

─ Gohan-kun es mío. ─ Ella dijo un poco a la defensiva.

─ Eres demasiado egoísta, pero lo veremos. Sigue siendo un juego abierto después de todo. ─ Dijo Akeno desafiante.

─ " _Gohan, no sé si debería envidiarte o compadecerte."_ ─ Pensó Kiba mientras miraba a su rey y a su reina discutir entre ellas, se volvió hacia Koneko quien también tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, ─ _"Ok, creo que es más envidia ahora."_ ─ Pensó finalmente, se dio cuenta de que todas las chicas del club estaban enamoradas de él...

* * *

Y listo, una vez mas gracias por sus reviews, me gusta que les guste lo que hago jeje, bien hasta la proxima traduccion, solo espero que ningun otro idiota ebrio decida estacionarse en el poste del internet... ಠ_ಠ


	5. Capítulo 5: Un peón entra en el juego

Bien el capitulo 5, he estado revisando los capitulos anteriores corrijiendo los errores gramaticales que no habia notado y asi lo seguire haciendo esta que no haya ninguno, y lo bueno es que esta vez nadie se estrello con el poste hehe, solo he estado ocupado un poco por eso me tarde, como sea esta historia le pertenece a **Red Joker 042** y las series a sus respectivos creadores.  
PD: Aleisdar me menciono el fic de Dragon Ball Vampire por Matthew Everwoods, si lo he seguido y esta genial, tal vez en un futuro algo lejano (si suelo ser sincero), tambien traduzca ese fic. algun dia sera...

* * *

Capítulo 5: Un peón entra en el juego

El trio de Saiyajin caminaban por la clase de Gohan, solo para ver un completo y absoluto silencio. Un silencio casi mortal, aún era hora del almuerzo, por lo que se preguntó qué acaba de pasar. El maestro se encontraba boquiabierto mientras miraba una escena que se consideraba en términos de probabilidad, completamente imposible. Los maestros incluso calcularon que es más probable que el planeta explote espontáneamente, (Lo que podría ser probable si Beerus hace una rabieta) o también que los muertos se levantasen, (Lo que podría haber sido posible con las esferas de dragón o las piezas malignas), o incluso extraterrestres que vinieran para tomar el planeta, que era mucho más probable de lo que pensaban, pero esto...

De que escena se estarán preguntando, eso tenía algo o todo que ver con Issei.

─ Sí, saldré contigo. ─ Issei dijo tan tranquilamente como le fue posible mientras se volvió hacia los otros dos miembros pervertidos del trío, Gohan se preguntó si la chica era completamente consciente. Ella invito a salir al tipo más pervertido que él conocía, aunque realmente no le importaban las fallas de la gente, pero no podía evitar sospechar sobre esto.

─ _"Su energía, me recuerda a esos Ángeles Caídos, pero son solo pequeños rastros. ¿Está escondiendo su energía?"_ ─ Gohan pensó con un ceño mental mientras miraba a la chica. Era una chica atractiva con ojos violetas y su atuendo consistía en un uniforme escolar, Gohan estaba en blanco, no conocía a ningún ángel caído que asistiera a la escuela, ni siquiera la reconoció. Bueno, él no conocía a todos en la escuela, pero aun así esto era extraño.

─ ¡Tengo una cita! ─ Él gritó a sus amigos.

─ ¡QUÉ! ¡Maldito seas, Issei! ─ Matsuda le gritó.

─ ¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Qué hiciste! ─ Motohama añadió y comenzó a sacudir a Issei de un lado a otro, pero él simplemente hizo una cara de pervertido.

─ Evidentemente, algo de lo que ustedes dos nunca serán capaces. ─ Dijo Issei y Gohan casi se acordó del Maestro Roshi, los dos eran extrañamente similares. Al menos esperaba que Issei no terminara viejo, espeluznante y solo en una casa rosada en una isla desierta en medio de la nada con solo una tortuga, un cerdo, un gato, un hombre calvo y un televisor por compañía. Bueno, la historia tiene una tendencia a repetirse, ¿verdad?

─ Estaré allí a las 5. ─ Yuuma dijo alegremente y se fue del salón de clases.

─ ¡OH SÍ! ¡Finalmente tengo una novia! Solo unos pocos pasos y finalmente podré hacer todas las cosas que he imaginado como tocar sus… ─ Dijo sin terminar Issei, pero no fue sino un golpe de Gohan a la parte posterior de su cuello que cayó al suelo.

─ ¡Censurado! ─ Gohan dijo mientras interrumpió a Issei y agregaba: ─ Goten y Trunks están aquí. No vayas diciendo cosas así con ellos cerca. ─ Gohan lo reprendió e Issei se levantó y asintió dolorosamente gimiendo un poco.

"¡Aww tan lindo!" Una chica dijo mientras veían a Goten y Trunks de pie frente a la puerta.

─ O-oye, ¡deja de jugar con mi cabello! ─ Trunks dijo cuando las chicas comenzaron a pasarle los dedos por el cabello, palmeándolo, frotándole la cabeza y revolviendo su pelo, él pasó tiempo peinándose.

─ P-por favor, d-deja de pelliz-carme las mejillas… ─ Goten logró decir mientras las chicas seguían apretando sus mejillas algo gordezuelas y estirándolas, después chillarían por lo lindo que era.

─ Umm, necesito llevar a Goten y a Trunks de regreso a su clase. Chicas, ¿me permiten? ─ Gohan preguntó cortésmente, pero con una gota de sudor por ver lo que les estaba pasando a los dos, las chicas eran raras ¿nunca han visto niños antes? También había más niños en la escuela, después de todo.

Eventualmente, las chicas se dispersaron y Goten se subió rápidamente al hombro de Gohan, Trunks se posicionó ligeramente detrás de él, si esas chicas empezaban a pellizcarlo, entonces él quería ser el primero en salir por la puerta.

─ ¿Esos son tus hermanitos? ─ Katase le preguntó a Gohan.

Gohan sonrió, ─ Sí, este es Goten. ─ Levantó su hombro ligeramente y Goten solo rio mientras Gohan hacía eso. ─ Y este es Trunks. Preséntate. ─ Dijo Gohan y empujó a Trunks hacia adelante. Trunks quería volver a su lugar original detrás de Gohan en caso de que necesitara correr, pero las chicas pensaban que Trunks solo era tímido.

─ Hola, soy Goten. ¡Tengo 6! Me gusta entrenar y mi hermano Trunks, pero Gohan me gusta más. ¡Voy a ser tan fuerte como él algún día! ─ Goten dijo alegremente y se quedó encima de él.

─ Vamos Trunks, tú también. ─ Dijo Gohan y lo empujo ligeramente.

─ Bien, soy Trunks. tengo 7, supongo que me gusta entrenar, y también mi hermano Goten. También pienso que Gohan es el mejor, pero mi sueño no es ser tan fuerte como él. ¡Es ser más fuerte que él! ─ Dijo con entusiasmo.

─ Eso es genial, sigue trabajando duro para ser más fuerte y estudiar mucho más, asegúrate de estar ahí el uno para el otro. De acuerdo ¿Goten, Trunks? ─ Agrego Gohan.

─ ¡Sí! ─ Goten y Trunks dijeron con una sonrisa.

"¡Es tan bueno con los niños! Eso es muy dulce", Dijo una de las muchachas mientras casi se desmayaba ligeramente.

"Es demasiado, ¿qué tan perfecto pueden llegar a ser los chicos?", Otra dijo también.

"¡Cásate conmigo, Gohan!" Una chica gritó antes de desmayarse completamente.

─ ¿Qué pasa con ellas? ─ Trunks preguntó.

─ A veces no estoy muy seguro. ─ Gohan respondió con sinceridad y con una gota de sudor en su frente por el último comentario.

─ UUUUOOAAAHH! Gohan, era la ruina de mi existencia. Pero finalmente conseguí una novia y él no. ¡Eso significa que he marcado una victoria sobre el idiota musculoso! ─ Issei gritó completamente revitalizado cuando vio la escena, ─ No puedo creer que atraigas la atención, incluso cuando cuidas pequeños mocosos, pero al final te he superado. El paso hacia mis sueños comienza ahora-

─ Oye, ¿a quién llamas idiota y mocoso? ─ Trunks gritó después de escuchar eso.

─ Uh ─ Dijo Issei, sin esperar eso, ─ A Gohan y ustedes dos. ─ Aclaró.

─ ¡Grr, no hay forma de que puedas vencer a mi hermano mayor, y no soy un mocoso! ─ Trunks le contestó molesto.

La atención de la clase cambio, y una muchedumbre comenzó a formarse dispuesta en apalear a alguien, que se pondrían de lado de Issei o los Z fighters (El nombre de equipo para Gohan, Trunks y Goten). Teniendo en cuenta la clase, todas las chicas, excepto Issei y sus dos amigos, que amaban a Gohan, adoraban a los niños además de que todos insultaban a Issei. Era fácil predecir a dónde iba la turba.

"¡No molestes a los hermanos de Gohan!", Las chicas gritaron antes de pisotearlo como una estampida mortal, a Gohan, Goten y Trunks simplemente les bajaba una enorme gota de sudor por lo que vieron, pero Trunks parecía que quería unirse, antes de que con un jalón del cuello de su camisa su hermano mayor lo detuviera ipso facto. Uso esto como una oportunidad para llevar a esos dos niños a la clase de una vez por todas.

Pero una cosa era segura; iba a estar pendiente de esa chica. Sintió algo extraño acerca de ella, no la dejaría herir a alguno de sus amigos o sus hermanos. Sus ojos, emitían la misma vibración que la absoluta falta de humanidad de Cell.

* * *

Al terminar las clases, Gohan se fue a casa y dejó ahí al par de menores. Con respecto a su casa, Wiss llevo su seguridad al siguiente nivel. Tenía de todo, Crucifijos sagrados, Agua bendita, encantamientos para mantener alejados a los enemigos, y los clásicos como misiles Anti-tanques, ametralladoras, láseres mortales y más. Tenía una barrera para detectar las intenciones y si algo era malo, ¡entonces disparaba! O solo si activaban las defensas. Wiss confió a Gohan esa responsabilidad, pero el verdadero desafío era Trunks. Cuando lo vieron por primera vez, Gohan, Goten y Trunks casi se desmayan, era frialdad llevada a otro nivel. Hubo una vez que gracias a Dios Gohan se despertó primero e impidió que Trunks disparara todas las defensas de una vez en la escuela un domingo. Él realmente no quería que llegaran los lunes.

Después de que Gohan aseguró a Goten y Trunks en casa, fue cuando sintió el primer problema. Una caída repentina en un Ki o la fuerza vital, específicamente la fuerza vital de Issei.

─ " _Maldición, en serio. Solo han pasado pocas horas, debió ser esa chica"_ ─ Pensó Gohan con frustración.

─ Gohan, ¿cuál es el problema? ─ Preguntó Trunks al notar su cara de molestia.

─ Oh, creo que algo le sucedió a Issei. ─ Gohan respondió sin cuidado y luego se abofeteó mentalmente por no pensar antes de hablar.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ─ Preguntó Goten con curiosidad.

─ No mucho. Oigan ¿ustedes que no tenían tarea? Deberían comenzar. ─ Gohan dijo rápidamente, si Goten y Trunks se enteraban, insistirían en ir a pelear y no quería explicarle al Señor Beerus cómo se había destruido la mitad de la ciudad.

─ Bien, como si no sintiera su Ki caer. ─ Dijo Trunks con una voz inexpresiva, Gohan pensó que quedo como un idiota, ─ Además tu eres el único que puede llegar a tiempo con la Teletransportación, así que ve allá y salva al idiota. ─ Explicó, mucho para la sorpresa de Gohan, de que Trunks estaba siendo responsable.

─ Uhh, wow, eso es sorprendentemente maduro de tu parte, Trunks. Bien vuelvo enseguida. ─ Gohan dijo sonriendo y llevándose dos dedos a la frente sobre el ojo derecho, enseguida pensó: ─ _"Sí, soy un buen padre / hermano mayor."_ ─ De inmediato encontró el Ki debilitado de Issei, también el Ki oscuro de Yuuma e inmediatamente visualizó la ubicación, su cuerpo comenzó a desmaterializarse y desapareció.

─ Trunks, puedes engañar a Gohan, pero no a mí. ¿Vas a tratar de explotar la escuela de nuevo? ─ Goten le pregunto sospechosamente a su primer hermano mayor/mejor amigo después de que Gohan se fue.

─ Pff, no voy a hacerlo ahora. Los conserjes están en todos los días excepto los domingos y mañana es viernes de pizza. ¿Quieres ir a ver la lucha libre? ─ Trunks dijo con una sonrisa.

─ ¡Por supuesto! ─ Respondió Goten y ambos corrieron a ver la televisión.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Issei no estaba teniendo ese gran momento que imaginaba. Claro, comenzó de maravilla, cenaron, fueron a la feria y pasaron un buen rato mientras pasaban el día juntos. Luego la llevó al parque, y todo se puso patas arriba. Ella le pidió que muriera y eso lo tomó por sorpresa, de repente comenzó a usar toda su magia en él. Aparentemente, tenía algo llamado Sacred Gear y que culpara a Dios, pero estaba mucho más concentrado en sus pechos, que eran mucho más reveladores en un atuendo de Dominatriz.

Oh, y también tenía una lanza de luz atravesándole el pecho. Ese fue otro punto importante a destacar.

─ " _Maldita sea, no quiero morir. Solo desearía... poder ver algún pecho…"_ ─ Pensó, pero no pudo alcanzar el sello de invocación que obtuvo del Club de ocultismo horas antes, ya que estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance e intentó alcanzarlo por última vez, sin poder acercarse lo suficiente.

─ Bueno, eso es todo. Una lanza más debería terminarlo. ─ Raynare (Yuuma) se dijo a sí misma mientras creaba otra lanza a punto de acuchillar el cuerpo de Issei.

¡Zip!

─ ¡Detente! ─ Gohan dijo mientras aparecía de la nada. Lo primero que vio fue a Raynare sosteniendo una lanza, oh y a Issei tirado con una lanza en el pecho, maldita sea, aquí no había Esferas del dragón.

Bueno, tal vez la máquina del tiempo, oh claro, recordó lo que Beerus podría hacerle si lo hacía y se puso a imaginar, "Le haría desear que nunca haya nacido, justo después de tener la peor sesión de entrenamiento. Tendría que hacer todo lo posible para contar cuántos planetas podría atravesar con un golpe de Beerus, entonces lo enviaría a tomar un baño de vapor de una Supernova y le daría un buen estiramiento en un Agujero Negro antes de convertirlo en una pila de sustancia pegajosa espacial, haciendo que Wiss lo rearme, y pasaría por todo esto una y otra vez hasta que Beerus se aburriera. Y eso que le tomó 42 millones de años dejar una bola de estambre antes de aburrirse con ella", Gohan se estremeció un poco al pensar en lo jodido que quedaría si usaba la máquina del tiempo con esto. Ni siquiera funcionaría, solo haría un universo paralelo como lo hizo Trunks del futuro.

Un viaje en el tiempo aparentemente no autorizado era muy ilegal y cuando Beerus se enteró, estaba que casi soplaba vapor por las orejas. Gohan logró convencerlo de mantener la máquina de alguna manera, pero Beerus le advirtió que, si hacía algo con eso sin su permiso, bueno, ahí estaba lo que se imaginó.

─ ¿De dónde viniste? ─ Preguntó Raynare confundida porque aparentemente un chico se materializó de la nada, ¿no estaba él en esa escuela? Bola de Arroz o algo así era su nombre.

─ Eso no importa, vete ahora y no tendré que lastimarte. ─ Gohan dijo y se puso en posición de combate listo para enfrentar a Raynare. Ella ni siquiera podía sentir el poder de él, no era un demonio, un caído, un ángel, un yokai o algo sobrenatural. Esto iba a ser fácil, o al menos eso pensó y por completo no consideró cómo se teletransportó Gohan en primer lugar.

─ Pfffft. ¡Hahahaha! ¿Crees que un miserable humano es digno de estar cerca de Raynare-sama? ¡Esto es simplemente ridículo! ¿Sabes con quién estás lidiando, Sucio humano? Soy Raynare, un ángel caído en un nivel que tu pequeño cerebro humano apenas puede comprender. Si corres ahora, podría dejarte vivir con la visión de mi gloriosa forma piadosa. ─ Ella alardeó mientras sus alas negras se podían ver claramente, y su cara tenía una expresión burlona mirando a Gohan.

─ " _Wow, y pensé que Vegeta era arrogante. Con su poder, apuesto a que todos los Guerreros Z pueden vencerla, incluso el Maestro Roshi podría si le vendamos los ojos. Diablos con la manera en que ella está actuando hasta mamá podría hacerla pedazos y probablemente lo haría ahora mismo. Me pregunto si ese tipo raro con el bigote en los juegos de Cell podría derrotarla, bueno, probablemente haría lo que Issei, miraría sus pechos y sería apuñalado."_ ─ Pensaba Gohan con fastidio.

─ Bueno, ¿vas a correr con la cola entre las piernas como un mono sucio? Te daré una ventaja ya que eres lindo para correr de vuelta con tu asquerosa madre humana y esos pequeños mocosos patéticos. ─ Dijo Raynare y materializó otro conjunto de lanzas de luz apuntando directamente a Gohan que no se había movido ni una pulgada, y ni siquiera temblaba de miedo. Fue entonces cuando Raynare se dio cuenta de que algo era un poco extraño.

─ _"Eso es todo. ¡Nadie se burla de mi familia, mi cola o mi raza!"_ ─ Gohan pensó enojado cuando se puso en una posición de combate.

─ Bueno, ¿cuál es tu respuesta? ─ Ella dijo condescendientemente, como si hablara con un bebé.

─ Dime, cuervo estúpido, me lo he estado preguntando. ¿Los ángeles sienten miedo? ─ Gohan dijo con la sonrisa patentada de Vegeta. Si Vegeta estuviera aquí, estaría orgulloso y enojado con Gohan por imitarlo. Bueno, si realmente él estuviera aquí, probablemente pasaría más tiempo burlándose del oponente.

─ ¡Que estas insinuando! ─ Dijo enojada, ─ Al principio fuiste divertido, pero ya tuve suficiente, ahora ¡MUERE! ─ Más lanzas de luz comenzaron a dispararse directamente a Gohan que solo se quedó allí, ni siquiera necesitó elevar su poder.

Las lanzas golpearon a Gohan generando una explosión y una nube de polvo elevándose hacia arriba, los destellos de luz indicaron dónde cada lanza aterrizaba sobre Gohan, haciendo fuertes ruidos cada que caían.

─ Heh, tuvo un privilegio ese inmundo humano. Sufrió la muerte en mis manos, por lo general no los mancillo con tanta inmundicia, ahora de vuelta a.…" ─ Raynare pensó antes de que el humo se aclarara.

Mientras lo hacía, Gohan todavía estaba allí parado con su sonrisa aún en su lugar. Ese ataque fue tan débil que en realidad le hizo cosquillas, años de luchar contra personas mucho más fuertes que él y literalmente olvidó lo que era enfrentar a alguien ridículamente más débil. Reprimió el impulso de hacer algo estúpido como regodearse, que nunca funcionaria con Freezer, Cell, Cooler y la lista continuaría, pero no pudo evitarlo.

─ Wow, ouch cuanto duele. Casi hizo cosquillas. Espero que ese no haya sido tu mejor tiro. ─ Gohan dijo sarcásticamente, sí, él estaba haciendo eso. Aplicando lo de Vegeta en ella. Se lo merecía.

─ ¡Q-que! ¡C-como estas vivo! ─ Raynare farfulló enojada antes de mirar la arrogante sonrisa de Gohan que la hizo gruñir, ─ ¡Esto debería terminar contigo! ─ Envió una lanza de energía de luz mucho más grande, la tomo con su mano y voló directamente hacia Gohan, con la intención de embestirla directamente a través de su pecho. Justo cuando estaba frente a él, Gohan simplemente sacó su meñique y lo presionó en la punta de la lanza. De repente, Raynare comenzó a forcejear, empujar la lanza era como tratar de empujar un objeto inamovible y no podía manejar la lanza, sus ojos se ensancharon cuando Gohan simplemente lo sostenía con su meñique.

─ Bueno, no es una decepción, realmente fue tu mejor tiro. Sin embargo, no debería haber esperado demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que eres patéticamente débil después de todo. ─ Gohan solo movió su dedo meñique y la lanza se disipó en la nada. Un pequeño rayo de Ki salió disparado del mismo dedo hacia adelante a velocidades cegadoras atravesando la mejilla de Raynare, ella solo sintió un piquete después de que la sangre comenzó a salir, al darse cuenta se puso mas pálida.

Inmediatamente voló hacia atrás para poner un poco de distancia entre los dos. ¡Qué! Y ¡Cómo! Es lo que se preguntaba, su poder era apenas perceptible, así que, ¿Cómo en el cielo y por el Grigori fue capaz de ignorar sus ataques?

─ ¡C-cómo! ¡No tienes ningún poder! ¡Cómo puede un humano miserable hacer eso! ¡Debe ser un Sacred Gear! ─ Ella gritaba acusando a Gohan quien solo se rio, si no podían explicar algo entonces era un Sacred Gear. Todas las personas sobrenaturales lo creían. Realmente eran de mente cerrada.

─ No tengo poder ¿eh? Bueno, tal vez si no fueras tan débil y descuidada podrías sentir mi poder, realmente me duele tener que bajar a tu nivel de habilidad, pero es suficiente. ─ Dijo Gohan y volvió a tomar posición de combate. ─ ¡HA! ─ Encendió su Ki y lentamente comenzó a liberar su poder, una capa de energía blanca rodeó a Gohan. Mientras el aura de poder absoluto envolvió al Saiyajin, Raynare comenzó a palidecer a un color de leche expirada, ¿Cuánto poder tenía? Y ni siquiera se detuvo, simplemente seguía fluyendo como una cascada. ─ Entonces dime, ¿las palomas como tú sienten miedo? ─ Gohan preguntó condescendientemente, como si estuviera tratando de hablarle a un bebé.

Raynare inmediatamente giró y voló despavorida en la otra dirección, ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad por sí sola. Tal vez serán las armas de luz contra un Sacred Gear, conseguiría el arma de Freed y le dispararía al estúpido perdedor por humillarla. Que no se equivoque, ella estaría de vuelta.

* * *

─ " _Bueno, eso fue resuelto fácilmente."_ ─ Gohan pensó y se volvió hacia Issei, ─ _"Oh rayos, todavía está muriendo. ¿Qué demonios hago?"_ ─ Pensó mientras sujetaba la lanza que apuñaló a Issei y se la quitó de su cuerpo, mientras lo hacía, notó un volante en su bolsillo. ¡Era un volante del Club! ─ _"¡Espera! Tal vez la presidenta puede ayudar a Issei, bueno, sé que no puedo. Ninguna semilla del ermitaño puede curar tanto daño, como un agujero en el pecho y la pérdida masiva de sangre, y la Máquina Médica solo funciona en Saiyajins no en humanos. Entonces, si todo lo demás falla, con suerte ella puede ayudar."_ ─ Tomó el volante y pensó en Rias, llego una imagen de ella besándolo inadvertidamente en su cerebro, poniéndolo un poco rojo. (Las hormonas de nuevo…).

El sello de invocación comenzó a brillar, Gohan lo arrojó al suelo y de él se expandió un círculo mágico desde la etiqueta, desde ese círculo en un destello rojo, Rias se materializó en la escena.

─ Gohan-kun, ¿por qué me invocaste? ¿Qué diablos pasó? ─ Rias dijo después de ver lo que le sucedió a Issei en su estado casi moribundo.

─ Un Ángel caído, ella mató a Issei. Lo sentí morir así que vine aquí y la asusté. ¿Puedes salvarlo?

─ Puedo intentarlo con esto. ─ Dijo Rias y sacó una bolsa de piezas de ajedrez. ─ Te ordeno, Issei Hyoudou, en el nombre de Rias Gremory, convertirte en mi sirviente para devolver tu alma una vez más a esta tierra y convertirte en un demonio. Tú llevarás una nueva vida con gran alegría como mi peón. ─ Después de recitar el cantico, de repente sus 8 piezas de peón comenzaron a salir de su bolsa.

─ ¿No son todas tus piezas? ─ Gohan preguntó mientras veía algunas de las piezas mutar, todas se fusionaron con Issei de una vez y una luz roja se formó a su alrededor, por un breve segundo un destello verde apareció en su mano izquierda antes de que todo se atenuara y desapareciera.

─ " _¿Qué acaba de pasar?"_ ─ Se preguntó Rias en su mente.

─ Presidenta, ¿por qué Issei tenía un pergamino de invocación en su bolsillo?

─ Pensamos que él tenía un Sacred Gear, aun que era débil, y había propuesto reencarnarlo con las piezas malignas, pero no pensé que esto fuera a suceder. Tomo todas ellas de una vez. ─ Dijo Rias y Gohan revisó su Ki. Era más grande y volvía a cantidades saludables con manchas de energía oscura, sí, ahora era un demonio.

─ Bueno, él está vivo ahora. ─ Menciona Gohan, ─ Deberíamos llevarlo a su casa. ¡Nube Voladora! ─ Gohan gritó esa última parte y, al hacerlo, Rias escuchó un ruido sordo a través del cielo, vio desde las nubes una dorada nube esponjosa que surgió del horizonte y se precipito hacia abajo antes de detenerse justo delante de Gohan.

─ ¿Qué es eso? ─ Preguntó Rias, y tocó la superficie de la nube solo para atravesarla.

─ Oh, esta es la Nube Voladora. Es una nube mágica encantada por Wiss-san que puede llevarme a cualquier parte y encontrarme en cualquier lugar. Incluso si estoy en el otro lado de la galaxia, este pequeño chico puede encontrarme y llevarme a cualquier otro sitio. Pero para poder montarlo debes tener un corazón puro. ─ Explico Gohan y presionó la nube que comenzó a vibrar suavemente bajo su toque.

─ Espera, ¿no tengo un corazón puro? ─ Rias preguntó mientras trataba de tocar la nube, pero volvió a atravesarla.

─ Sí, pero no es gran cosa. Tienes que ser realmente puro para montarlo y no hacer nada malo. ─ Dijo Gohan, recogió a Issei y lo dejó caer en la nube antes de que Rias pudiera advertirle.

Issei aterrizó en la nube, y eso sorprendió a Rias al pensar que, si el requisito era la pureza del corazón, ¿cómo pudo ese pervertido montar en la nube? Esa pregunta pronto fue respondida cuando la nube repentinamente se volvió negra y comenzó a chispear con pequeños relámpagos. Envió por el aire a Issei quien colisiono de cara con el primer árbol que se le cruzo.

─ ¡Nube mala, muy mala! No arrojes a las personas si no te gustan, eso está mal. ─ Gohan dice molesto e Issei estaba boca abajo en el suelo. La nube volvió a su color dorado y comenzó a llover un poco cuando Gohan la regañó. ─ No, no llores Nube. Está bien. ─ Acarició a la nube que se volvió soleada otra vez. Rias solo lo vio hablar con una nube y tratarla como una mascota, a ella le gustaba cada parte de él, pero las cosas extrañas de su vida realmente podían aturdir la mente.

─ Bien, lo llevaré a su casa. Presidenta, ¿sabes dónde vive? ─ Rias le dio la dirección. Gohan usó la Teletransportación para ir a su casa, dejarlo y regresar, solo le tomo unos segundos. ─ Bueno, me ahora me retiro, cuídate Presidenta. ─ Gohan se despidió y saltó sobre la nube y a velocidades hipersónicas, desapareció antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, solo suspiró y se retiró también de la misma forma en que llego.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente…_

─ Hey Gohan, ¿sabes algo sobre Amano Yuuma? Ella era mi novia. ─ Issei le preguntó después de la clase había terminado. Issei se despertó de forma segura en su habitación, actuaba de manera normal según sus estándares y preguntaba a todos por el ángel caído que lo mató, pero todos o estaban jugándole una gran broma o realmente se habían olvidado por completo de ese ángel caído. Podría ser cualquiera de esas posibilidades, era Issei después de todo. Gohan decidió actuar como si no lo supiera y después consultar con el Club si la gente había sido manipulada mentalmente.

─ No, lo siento Issei. ─ Responde Gohan e Issei solo suspiró.

─ Esto apesta, ¿cómo es que nadie la recuerda? Sé que ella existía con seguridad y también sé que estabas allí... ─ murmuró para sí mismo antes de ir al baño.

─ " _Alguien debería hablar con él sobre eso. Ha sido un demonio durante unos días, pero Rias está ocupada y realmente no sé nada sobre ser un demonio, así que no puedo hacer nada. Bueno, por otro lado, ahora que su Ki es más fácil de detectar ya que es un poco más grande, puedo teletransportarme si otras amenazas se acercan a su Ki ya que no puede revivir por segunda vez."_ ─ Gohan pensó mientras Issei regresaba y se sentaba con sus amigos.

─ ¡OUUUAAH! ¡Chicos, vamos a ver la nueva serie de edición ultra limitada que Motohama logró encontrar ¡Quien está conmigo! ─ Issei gritó y los dos cantaron junto con él.

─ " _Bueno, al menos parece sentirse bien, relativamente. Pero murió una vez porque no llegue allí lo suficientemente rápido, lo menos que puedo hacer es asegurarme de que eso no vuelva a ocurrir."_ ─ Gohan pensó mientras Issei y compañía estaban recibiendo miradas de odio de las mujeres a su alrededor.

─ ¡Gohan, recuerda que te superaré!

─ " _Realmente no sé cómo va a hacer eso, pero se refuerza positivamente."_ ─ Gohan solo pensó en su cabeza. Si Vegeta, Piccoro, o cualquier otro Guerrero Z que no fuera su padre estuviera aquí, probablemente se hubieran reído mucho.

"¡Hey, es Rias-senpai! ¡Todas vengan rápido!" Una chica grito y todos comenzaron a apresurarse hacia las ventanas con impaciencia, la mayoría de las chicas tenían caras contra las ventanas y también los otros tres chicos. Gohan se sentó en el asiento de la ventana en esta clase, por lo que ya estaba allí, ella estaba caminando y él no entendió cuál era el problema.

─ Hola, Gohan-kun. ─ Dijo en voz baja desde el patio de recreo, le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó un beso a Gohan, quien se sonrojó un poco, pero sonrió y le devolvió el saludo, para disgusto de toda la clase.

Las chicas tenían su propia visión única en ese momento, sabían que ellos eran cercanos, pero Rias estaba coqueteando con Gohan frente a sus ojos.

"Kyaa, es por eso que Gohan-kun nunca mira hacia nosotras. Está saliendo con Rias-senpai"

"¡Es la mejor pareja de la Academia Kuoh!"

"Nunca tuvimos una oportunidad, para empezar contra Rias-senpai, ella es demasiado perfecta, ¡pero también lo es Gohan-kun!"

 _Por otro lado, los tres chicos..._

─ ¡Estás bromeando! ¡La gran Rias-Onee sama también se está enamorando del atleta musculoso! ─ Issei gritó.

─ ¡Vamos Bola de Arroz! ¡Qué tan codicioso puedes llegar a ser! Toda la clase no fue suficiente, ¡pero ahora una de las dos grandes de Oneesamas! ¡Eres un triturador de sueños! ─ Matsuda gritó también.

─ Ella es una de las pechugonas de más alto nivel en todas las categorías y ahora se ha ido para siempre, ¡solo otra chica para Gohan! ─ Motohama gritó.

─ ¡No, se equivocan! ─ Gohan dijo en voz alta, ─ Ella es mi mejor amiga, es muy agradable cuando la conoces. No estoy seguro de qué significa pechugona (Es obvio que significa no…), pero me agrada porque es muy amable con todos. ─ Todos dirigieron la vista a él y las muchachas lo miraban con corazoncitos en los ojos.

"Kyaa, pensar que es tan profundo. Mira a una persona por lo que es en lugar mirar el exterior."

"Es demasiado inocente pero aun así es perfecto."

"Tan lindo. Comienza como amistad, pero cuánto tiempo pasara hasta que den el siguiente paso."

Gohan solo sudaba, ya hace tiempo que aceptó que, sin importar lo que hiciera, siempre terminaría con chicas que le gustaran aún más por alguna u otra extraña razón.

* * *

Inmediatamente después de que la clase había terminado una vez más, Gohan se había dirigido al Club, con Goten y Trunks que le suplicaban poder unirse y luchar en lo que llamaban "Misiones Super Secretas" y patear el trasero de los malos.

─ ¿Cómo me convencieron ustedes dos de hacer esto de nuevo? ─ Gohan preguntó en voz alta.

─ Prometí dejar de ver la lucha libre durante un mes, la final del campeonato es la próxima semana, así que es un trato difícil Gohan. ─ Trunks dijo con una sonrisa, sería un sacrificio difícil, pero valió la pena. Ahora podían probar sus movimientos de lucha contra oponentes reales, que no los aniquilarían en peleas como Gohan, Wiss y Beerus.

─ Bueno, supongo que tienes un punto. Además, necesitas una experiencia de combate real para luchar eficazmente y si puedo estar allí para supervisar, entonces creo que está bien. ─ Dijo Gohan a regañadientes mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

─ Sí, vamos a golpear a los malos. ¡Va a ser divertido! ─ Goten dijo alegremente.

─ Hagh, está bien. ─ Dijo Gohan y entró a la sala del Club con Goten y Trunks a su lado.

─ Gohan-kun, estás aquí. ¿Y tus hermanos también? ─ Dijo Rias al notar a los dos chiquillos con él.

─ ¡Queremos unirnos a tu súper club secreto de lucha! ─ Goten dijo y corrió hacia adelante.

─ Sí, queremos pelear y patear traseros al igual que Gohan. ¿Podemos unirnos por favor? ─ Trunks también agregó.

─ ¿Gohan? ─ Comenzó Rias, mirando un poco perdida en lo que estaba pasando. Ella podría acatar la unión de Gohan si él mismo se la pidiera, su poder fácilmente empequeñece todos sus poderes combinados, pero ¿sus dos hermanos?

─ Son bastante fuertes, pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para permitirles obtener experiencia real en una pelea donde pueda estar allí para supervisar. No vendría aquí con estos dos si no estuviera seguro de que podrían manejarlo. Muéstrenles. ─ Dijo Gohan y los dos chicos asintieron tomando una posición de poder.

─ ¡HAAAH! ─ Ambos gritaron, y un aura blanca apareció en ellos de nuevo, al igual que Gohan y eso volvió a ampliar los ojos de los del Club. Gohan era una cosa, pero los niños también. ¿Qué diablos estaba mal con los Saiyajin?

─ ¿C-Como? ─ Rias tartamudeó, tenían solo seis y siete años, pero estaban al nivel de los demonios de clase media. Esto fue ridículo, gente pasó siglos de entrenamiento para alcanzar ese nivel y dos niños lograron hacerlo fácilmente. Incluso ella se preguntaba si podría vencer a los dos niños también.

─ Ok, bajen el poder ustedes dos. ─ Gohan instruyó y ambos retractaron sus auras Ki.

─ Pero apenas iba a la mitad. ─ Menciono Trunks, los demás miembros ya no tenían palabras por lo que vieron.

─ Sí, pero demasiada potencia hace que las cosas comiencen a romperse en el lugar, así que no hagan eso. Regla número uno aquí, no rompan cosas que no son suyas. ─ Gohan les dijo y ellos asintieron.

─ *Suspiro* Bien pueden unirse al Club también. Esto va a ser complicado explicarle al director, pero lo haré de alguna manera. ─ Dijo Rias y se frotó las sienes por los súper poderosos alienígenas en la escuela. A veces se preguntaba si Gohan podría destruir la Tierra, cuando ella le preguntó, él respondió que sí y con facilidad. Hizo explotar un planeta cuando tenía 6 años de edad, se llamaba la estrella Makyo y lo aterrador era que ahora le creía, después de ver cuán cantidad de energía exhibieron los niños Saiyajin.

─ Genial, bien. Ahora me voy a casa a entrenar. Llámame si necesitas algo, adiós. ─ Dijo Gohan por ultimo y se llevó dos dedos a la frente y sonreía, Trunks y Goten rápidamente agarraron su ropa antes de que Gohan se teletransportara fuera de allí.

─ ¡Espera, Gohan-kun! ─ Rias estaba a punto de decir algo, pero desapareció de nuevo.

─ Es una pena, otra oportunidad perdida Buchou. ─ Akeno dijo al ver la cara ligeramente frustrada de Rias por la constante Teletransportación de Gohan después de que cualquier conversación haya terminado.

─ Ya veremos, la próxima vez. ─ Dijo un poco a la defensiva.

─ No estoy muy segura. Él siempre tiene prisa después de todo, quién sabe si ya tiene una chica especial para él, y si no eres demasiado cuidadosa, podría ser yo. ─ Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa perversa y Rias se enojó un poco.

─ Eso no pasara. ─ Rias respondió.

─ ¿Y qué te asegura de eso? ─ Preguntó Akeno.

─ No puedo ordenarte nada, pero ganaré, no te confundas. Sé dónde vive y tú no, esa es mi ventaja. ─ Los ojos de Akeno se entrecerraron un poco antes de responder.

─ Tal vez no en este momento, pero qué difícil sería simplemente seguirlo. ─ Menciona Akeno.

─ Es imposible. La casa de Gohan tiene todo tipo de defensas alienígenas futuristas, créeme, Sona hubiera sufrido un ataque al corazón si supiera cuántas armas concentradas había en esa casa cuando hablo con él y es casi inaccesible si Gohan no te da el permiso para ingresar. ─ Rias dijo con una sonrisa, sí, no quería creer que había láseres, misiles y más en su casa, pero era bastante sorprendente y aterrador que Trunks casi hiciera estallar la escuela, pero Gohan le aseguró que no haría eso.

─ Bueno, hay un problema con eso. Podría preguntarle, él no es exactamente alguien para ocultar nada porque es demasiado honesto y lindo al hacer eso. ─ Menciono Akeno y Rias frunció el ceño un poco, notó que Koneko también estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Todas ellas son amigas y seguiran siendo amigas, pero la batalla por Gohan era libre para todos y ninguna de ellas iba a perder. Además, ¿Qué hay de malo con una pequeña competencia saludable?

Kiba simplemente se sintió como si fuera un mueble en este punto cuando las tres mujeres comenzaron a ponerse así y él lo prefirió de esa manera, lo mejor era mantenerse al margen de su lucha y estar a salvo.

* * *

 _Casa de Gohan…_

─ Maldición, siento algo malo cerca del Ki de Issei. ─ Dijo Gohan después de que terminó de preparar la cena para Goten y Trunks.

─ Trunks, Goten. La comida está sobre la mesa, voy a salir un rato, ¡adiós! ─ Uso Shunkan-Ido para teletransportarse nuevamente al Ki de Issei ya que algo lo estaba persiguiendo. (Shunkan-Ido: Teletransportación).

─ Algo me dice que es el imbécil de antes siendo atacado otra vez. ─ Dijo Trunks al salir de la Cámara de Gravedad después de escuchar a Gohan decirles que se dirigía a salvar a Issei nuevamente.

─ ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ─ Goten preguntó.

─ Confía en mí, lo sé. Además, lo he estado vigilando. ─ Trunks dijo cuando se cambiaron de ropa en su habitación, mostro un armario secreto que Gohan desconocía. Estaba completamente lleno de objetos para bromas.

─ ¿Vamos a hacerle una broma?

─ Sí, se va a poner mal. ─ Dijo Trunks con una sonrisa pícara.

─ Pero Gohan nos dijo que es malo bromear con otros. ─Dijo Goten preocupado.

─ Sí, pero él nos llamó mocosos y peor llamó a Gohan un idiota. No vas a dejar que se salga con la tuya, ¿verdad? ─ Trunks tentó a Goten quien frunció el ceño.

─ No fue agradable por su parte llamar idiota a Gohan. ─ Murmuró Goten.

─ Sí, así es. No se acabará el mundo con solo una broma, no será nada peligroso. ─ Dijo Trunks y Goten asintió.

─ Está bien ¡Trunks! ─ Ambos empezaron a planear su plan para arruinar la vida de Issei.

* * *

─ ¡Asesinarte no será un problema! ─ Dijo un ángel caído antes de tratar de volver a clavar una lanza de luz en el pecho de Issei, pero rápidamente apareció un borrón entre ellos dos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la lanza se convirtió en nada y se disipó.

─ Qué fue eso- ¡Arhgh! ─ Dohnassek dijo sorprendido antes de sentir un súbito y agudo dolor en su abdomen, antes de darse cuenta, Gohan lo había golpeado, salió disparado hacia tras haciendo espirales con su cuerpo, tosió sangre mientras soltaba un grito de dolor, fue enviado a estrellarse contra unos árboles partiendo algunos a la mitad.

Después de que Dohnassek gruñó, se levantó con renovado enojo y una mirada venenosa, vio quién era el atacante e Issei vio quién era su defensor, ninguno de los dos pudo creerlo.

Era Gohan usando el Gi púrpura de Piccoro sin la capa y el turbante. Sus ojos estaban enfocados y su postura era defensiva mientras se paraba entre Issei y el ángel caído.

─ Tu- ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ─ Gritó Dohnassek mientras sus alas negras se mostraban en completa intimidación e Issei sintió el mismo terror que sintió con lo de Yuuma.

─ G-Gohan, tenemos que huir. ¡Ese tipo nos matará! ─ Issei logró decir.

─ No te preocupes. ─ Dijo Gohan con firmeza y se volvió hacia Issei, ─ No dejaré que ese tipo te haga daño, solo mantente detrás de mí. ─ Dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero Issei todavía estaba en pánico.

─ ¡Este tipo ni siquiera es humano! ¡No podemos luchar contra él! ¡No puedes luchar contra él! ¡Tenemos que huir ahora! ─ Issei balbuceó, pero Gohan solo sonrió y se volvió hacia su oponente.

─ Deberías escuchar a tu amigo, sucio humano. Ser un héroe solo conducirá a una muerte temprana. Pero ya he tenido suficiente de esto, ¡muere! ─ Dohnassek gritó y envió una lanza a Gohan que solo suspiró, era incluso más débil que la que había combatido antes.

─ ¡GOHAN! ─ Issei gritó e intentó moverlo, pero Gohan simplemente extendió un dedo y golpeó la lanza, en una fracción de segundo la lanza explotó por completo. No, fue aniquilado y eso hizo que ambos miraran ampliamente lo que acababa de pasar.

─ No te preocupes, dijiste que no es humano. Bueno, yo tampoco, quédate detrás de mí y te protegeré. ─ Dijo Gohan tomando su postura, Issei que estaba demasiado aturdido como para hacer cualquier otra cosa solo se puso detrás de él, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y no enfocados.

─ ¿No eres humano? ¿Entonces qué diablos eres tú? ─ Dohnassek gritó cuando acababa de ver cómo la luz se desintegraba por completo en la nada, qué clase de poder era ese y, mejor aún, ¿qué era él?

─ El tipo al que no quieres hacer enojar, si sabes lo que es bueno para ti. Aléjate, déjalo en paz y no te hare daño. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? ─ Dohnassek simplemente gruñó enojado ante la pregunta.

─ ¡Esta es mi respuesta! ─ Él gritó y creó otra lanza de luz más grande, Gohan solo suspiró de nuevo y colocó sus palmas en su cabeza, la energía amarilla comenzó a condensarse en ese punto. ─ ¡Prueba esta lanza! ─ Gritó y lo tiró tan fuerte como pudo, pero Gohan simplemente dijo con calma una palabra que lamentaría haber escuchado.

─ **Masenko ¡HA! ─** Un rayo amarillo se disparó hacia adelante, inmediatamente borrando la lanza, se dirigió hacia Dohnassek quien apenas lo esquivó y sintió el roce en su ala, una buena parte de ella había sido completamente borrada, junto con su ataque y su cara se convirtió en una de terror a cuánto poder eso significaba.

─ ¿C-cuál es el significado de esto? ¿Por qué estás ayudando a un demonio vagabundo? ─ Gritó mientras su ala se retorcía de dolor.

─ Él no es un demonio vagabundo. ─ Dijo otra voz y se volvieron para ver a Rias acercarse a ellos desde un círculo mágico, tenía orbes de Destrucción listos en caso de que tuviera que luchar.

─ ¿Cabello rojo? ¿Un Gremory? ─ Dohnassek dijo mientras daba un paso atrás.

─ Eso es verdad y él es un miembro de mi nobleza Ángel caído. Atácalo y será tu último movimiento. ─ Los orbes que sostenía se movían desafiantes lo que lo hizo retroceder. Ella sabía que un ataque como ese lo destruiría, pero en contra de alguien como Gohan, podrían ser una brisa para él.

─ Tch, mantén a tus mascotas a raya. A ambas, demonio. Me aseguraré de informar a mis superiores sobre ese tipo. ─ Escupió y miró a Gohan quien levantó una ceja, Gohan simplemente se llevó una mano a su costado y rápidamente se iluminó con energía amarilla otra vez, lo que asustó al ángel caído y se fue volando tan rápido como pudo.

─ " _Cielos, nunca tendré una buena pelea a este ritmo. Debería haber ido al espacio el fin de semana, sé que hay un par de buenos planetas en la galaxia vecina. Tal vez tratare de encontrar a Namekianos que estén dispuestos a entrenar si existen en este universo, diablos, incluso podría buscar a alguien de la raza de Freezer."_ ─ Pensaba Gohan, esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. Salvo Vali, no había nadie que se quedara a luchar. Todos huían, Vali dijo que estaba ocupado haciendo algo, sus hermanos no podrían luchar con él con toda su fuerza, realmente necesitaba una buena pelea…

─ Issei, ¿estás bien? ─ Gohan preguntó y se volvió hacia Issei que estaba un poco pálido y congelado como una estatua. ─ ¿Estás bien? ─ Gohan volvió a preguntar y agitó su mano frente a él, pero no hubo respuesta y todavía parecía aturdido. ─ Tal vez está en estado de shock después de ver esa luz y el ángel caído. ─ Gohan dijo y Rias asintió con la cabeza, recordó dónde vivía Issei y trató de sentir cualquier rastro de su Ki en su habitación. Usó Shunkan-Ido para ir allí, rápidamente dejó el cuerpo de Issei sobre su cama nuevamente y regresó. ─ Tal vez deberías explicar todo el asunto de los demonios, han pasado unos días. ─ Agrego dirigiéndose a Rias.

─ Lo sé, ha sido mucho esta semana. Sigo recibiendo diferentes misivas del Infierno, del clan y.… algunas otras. ─ Dijo lo último casi con repudio, Gohan sintió curiosidad, pero lo ignoró por ahora. ─ *Suspiro*, Gracias por salvar a Issei Gohan-kun.

─ No es gran cosa. Además, no tienes que agradecerme por algo así.

─ Oh, ¿y eso por qué?

─ Somos amigos, así que no tienes que agradecerme por cada pequeña cosa como esta. Solo estaba salvando a un camarada. ─ Aclaró Gohan con una sonrisa.

─ Solo tú podrías describir el tener peleas con las facciones y provocar la guerra como una pequeña cosa. ─ Dijo Rias mientras negaba con la cabeza ligeramente, pero sonrío de manera astuta, ─ Pero sí quiero agradecerte de una manera especial. ─ Gohan la miró un poco curioso.

─ Si es comida, entonces ya he hecho la cena, ¿vas a pasar por la mañana y luego a preparar el desayuno para Goten y Trunks? ─ Pregunto Gohan pues de esa manera es que le agradece algunas veces.

─ Fufufu, estaré allí en la mañana, Gohan-kun. ─ Dijo Rias con una sonrisa tímida y Gohan estaba un poco confundido, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

─ Bueno, esta bien, adiós. ─ Se despidió Gohan y antes de que Rias pudiera pronunciar otra palabra ya se había teletransportado fuera de allí. Oh, esa técnica realmente la estresaba, siempre teletransportándose antes de que ella pudiera tener la última palabra. Bueno, de todos modos, le mostraría mañana lo que había mencionado.

* * *

(Nota del autor original: Escena M aquí, no es Lemon a full, pero no es algo que cualquier menor de 16 debería leer. O si les molesta solo bajen hasta la próxima escena… o no pues es algo que normalmente un adolescente haría.) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

A las 6 AM, la alarma de Gohan comenzó a sonar, dejó escapar un pequeño bostezo antes de abrir un ojo y usar un poco de Ki para reventar la alarma y su molesto ruido. Lástima que las alarmas hayan sido adaptadas para Beerus, por lo que podría destruir el universo y las alarmas todavía estarían allí para molestarlo.

Justo cuando abrió los ojos con pereza llegaron esos rayos de luz solar, pero una inusual cantidad de rojo por alguna razón, él se frotó los ojos nuevamente y se levantó de la cama.

Lo primero que notó que estaba mal fue la clara ausencia de ropa en su persona mientras se miraba a sí mismo y levantó una ceja ante eso. Podría haber jurado que usaba su pijama antes de ir a la cama. ¿Sera por el estrés? Mientras se levantaba y se ponía de pie, miraba la cama dispuesto a hacerla. Ahí fue cuando el mundo se puso patas arriba.

Había alguien más en la cama.

…

ALGUIEN MAS EN LA CAMA.

Gohan estaba tratando de tomar una decisión de una fracción de segundo, hacer algo o quedarse ahí pasmado, pero años de entrenamiento mental con Piccoro, su mentor y maestro le había enseñado muy bien que debía hacer ante situaciones desesperadas. Siempre mantener la cabeza fría bajo el estrés y no entrar en pánico.

La persona bajo las sábanas comenzó a gemir y la manta se cayó de la cama, el entrenamiento mental de Gohan se fue al caño. La manta cayó para revelar a Rias, completamente desnuda. Justo en frente de él. Dándole una vista completa de cada parte de su cuerpo, enormes pechos, cintura delgada y piernas largas... Sip el entrenamiento mental se fue por el retrete.

─ Uhh ─ Gohan dijo sin comprender y tratando de formar una oración, mientras tanto trataba de repasar lo que todos harían en esta situación y casi podía escuchar sus voces en su cabeza, Piccoro nunca lo entrenó para esto. ¿Qué haría Piccoro si estuviera aquí? "¡Cállate y esquiva los ataques Gohan!". ¿Qué haría papá? "... ¡Adiós Gohan!" Sí, no fue entrenado de ninguna manera por ninguno de sus maestros.

─ Ugh, oh Gohan-kun. Estás despierto. ─ Rias se sentó de la cama y se frotó los ojos, Gohan todavía estaba tratando de pensar en algo, ¿qué haría Krillin? "Ten cuidado y duerme con ella". ¿Qué haría Vegeta? "Si está embarazada, ve al espacio. No pueden encontrarte allí". ¿Qué haría el Maestro Roshi? "...Hehehehehe" Correcto, eso no estaba ayudando.

─ P-pechos- ─ Gohan dijo mientras veía sus pechos subir y bajar mientras se estiraba y salía de la cama, ─ P-presidenta, quee ─ Gohan trató de decir, pero su voz disminuyó una vez más mientras la miraba.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ Preguntó Rias con falsa curiosidad e internamente sonreía. Esto fue en realidad un poco divertido, ver a alguien tan poderoso e inteligente como Gohan siendo fácilmente dominado mental y físicamente que apenas podía moverse.

─ ¿C-cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Desnuda? ¿Por qué? ─ Hablaba en oraciones de una palabra cuando todavía estaba procesando.

─ ¿Cómo? Yo dije que vendría por la mañana. Creo que me sentí un poco cansada y decidí dormir en tu habitación. No puedo dormir con la ropa puesta, así que me la quité. ¿Te importa si me prestas una camisa? ─ Inmediatamente tomo una camisa del cajón y se la entrego, era una camisa abotonada y eso fue algo que olvidó hacer. Lo que significa que Gohan todavía estaba mirando directamente a su cuerpo antes de salir de él y recordar otro problema. Él también estaba desnudo justo en frente de ella.

─ Materialización Mágica. ─ Las manos de Gohan estaban cargadas con Ki, materializó algunas ropas diarias para él y también la ropa de Rias, la que recordaba a la perfección.

─ Oh, eso está bien. Sigo olvidando que puedes hacer eso Gohan-kun. ─ Se vistió con la nueva ropa, mientras Gohan recobraba el juicio y Rias dejaba de estar desnuda.

─ ¿Cómo me desnudé? ─ Gohan preguntó.

─ Oh, quería abrazarte, pero cuando lo hice tu ropa picaba, así que me quité la ropa junto con la tuya. No te importa ¿verdad? ─ Explico agregando ojos de cachorro para un efecto adicional.

─ No… ─ Respondió al instante antes de abofetearse mentalmente, ─ Quiero decir, sí. digo, bueno uhh. Solo olvídalo. ─ Gohan dijo con un suspiro y Rias sonrió un poco.

─ Ah y una cosa más antes de que me olvide. ─ Dijo Rias y caminó hasta Gohan otra vez, con él aún sonrojado ligeramente, ella lo besó en la mejilla y su rostro se iluminó de un rojo brillante casi como foco de Navidad.

─ Gracias por ayudarnos. ─ Dijo Rias sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, ocasiono que su corazón se acelerara y le devolvió la sonrisa. Si esto fuera un sueño, definitivamente no quería que lo despertaran y si Trunks venía a hacerlo, entonces iba a... espera un segundo.

─ ¡HEY GOHAN! ¡Por qué tardas tanto! ─ Trunks gritó desde debajo de las escaleras.

─ Estaremos abajo en un minuto. ─ Rias dijo antes de que Gohan pudiera decir otra palabra y se encontraron con el silencio de los que estaban abajo.

─ ¿Te estas besuqueando de nuevo Gohan? ─ Goten preguntó.

─ ¡No puedes hacer eso en otro momento, estamos hambrientos y tenemos que entrenar! ─ Trunks también les gritó.

─ ¿Podrían esperar un minuto? ─ Gohan dijo con un suspiro y se preguntó cómo iba a explicar esto a los dos. Y si le dijeran a Beerus, quién sabe qué haría. Era tan impredecible como la teoría del multiverso, podría ir de una manera u otra con él, pero nunca se sabe con certeza.

─ Uhh ... bueno um. ─ Gohan trató de pensar en algo que decir.

─ Lo siento si te hice sentir incómodo, solo quería divertirme un poco contigo. Ahora bajemos, te ayudare a hacer el desayuno para compensar esto. ─ Dijo Rias borrando cualquier problema que tuviera.

La comida era el camino correcto cuando se trata de Saiyajins.

(Nota del autor original: Fin de la escena M, ahora a la historia)

* * *

Después de una explicación de que Rias había venido a buscar ayuda con la tarea, Goten pareció comprenderlo, pero Trunks aún no estaba del todo convencido, pero lo aceptó de todos modos cuando Rias le hizo el desayuno y todos lo devoraban como animales. Rias ya estaba acostumbrado a esto. Aparentemente, los Saiyajin necesitaban comer lo que vendría siendo una cuarta parte de su propio peso corporal para el entrenamiento y su propio metabolismo.

─ Bueno, después de la clase de hoy voy a introducir a Issei al Club. ¿Quieres estar allí también? ─ Rias le preguntó a Gohan.

─ Hm, tal vez supongo. ─ Respondió Gohan después de que se comió un plato de fideos de una sola vez, ─Salvé su vida así que tal vez debería estar ahí cuando todos se lo expliquen. ─ Y entonces tomo un plato de carne de cerdo.

─ ¡Oye, yo quería eso! ─ Goten se quejó.

─ Si te distraes sales perdiendo Goten. ¡Justo así! ─ Trunks le clavo el tenedor a su omelette y se lo comió de un solo bocado.

─ ¡Oye, ni siquiera terminé con ese Trunks! Ok, ¿Qué tal esto? ─ Dijo Goten y tomo el de su pollo de su plato.

─ ¡Goten, ya lo había mordido! ¡Lo iba a guardar para más adelante! ─ Trunks dijo bruscamente.

Goten solo le sacó la lengua a Trunks, lo que lo enfureció, pero Gohan intervino entre los dos antes de que empeorara. Esos dos eran como sus padres, buscando cualquier razón para luchar.

─ Bien, es suficiente ustedes dos. ─ Intervino su hermano mayor, ambos cedieron con una mueca de fastidio y continuaron devorando tan rápido como podían.

Todos se vistieron y estaban listos para ir a la escuela, Gohan solo materializó un uniforme escolar para Rias, quien se lo puso con gusto, pero no a la vista del público, eso podría ser considerado bueno y malo para Gohan que aún no podía sacar a Rias desnuda de su mente.

Después de eso Gohan tomó a Goten y Trunks junto con Rias y caminó a la escuela. Ese fue su primer error, al parecer caminar a la escuela con una chica en estos días hizo que los rumores habituales sobre él fueran mucho más intensos.

"Mira, es Rias-senpai y está caminando con Gohan-kun"

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿son una pareja? Y con los dos niños, son como una familia"

"¡Sé que no tuvimos oportunidad, pero es que se ven demasiado perfectos!"

 _Y los muchachos…_

"El mundo finalmente ha terminado, la estrella roja de los cielos que cada hombre anhelaba ha sido reclamada. ¡Maldición!"

"¡Pensar que esa cabeza musculosa tomó la única cosa a la que todos aspirábamos llegar, una de las grandes Oneesamas!"

"Maldito sea, ese bola de Arroz tiene una suerte del demonio al estar en su presencia. ¡Cómo puede alguien tener tanta suerte!"

Después de que ignoraron eso, bueno, Trunks quería golpear a cualquiera que hablara mal de Gohan para proteger su orgullo Saiyajin, que recibió de su padre. Llegaron a sus respectivas clases y se sentaron en sus lugares.

─ Gohan. ─ Dijo Issei.

─ Sí, lo sé. Nos veremos en el Club del ocultismo después de clases, te llevaré allí si quieres. ─ Dijo Gohan antes de que Issei pudiera hacer más preguntas, él asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su asiento.

Mientras tanto, Gohan luchaba por intentar no pensar en el cuerpo desnudo de Rias. Se las arregló con Kuroka, pero la diferencia era que veía a Rias a diario y eso lo hizo mucho más difícil. Ella no estaba haciendo de esto un gran problema, por lo que tampoco debería calmar sus nervios, él no es así. Era un guerrero capaz de destruir planetas si quería, ver a una chica desnuda no era gran cosa.

* * *

Después de la clase, dejo Goten y Trunks de vuelta en casa, inmediatamente usó a Shunkan-Ido para teletransportarse de regreso al Club a la mitad de la explicación con Issei.

─ Entonces soy un demonio, como todos ustedes. ─ Issei dijo mientras el resto del Club mostraban sus alas frente a él y justo en ese momento Gohan se teletransportó a la habitación.

─ Oh Gohan-kun, has vuelto. ─ Dijo Rias cuando llego Gohan.

─ Sí, oye Issei. Entonces te lo explicaron todo.

─ Sí, soy un demonio. Tengo un Sacred Gear o algo así. Sobre los Ángeles caídos que intentan matarme y tan bien sobre los Ángeles. Y todos aquí se presentaron como demonios y... Espera, ¿tú también eres un demonio? ─ Issei le preguntó de vuelta.

─ No del todo. El Club de Investigación de lo oculto es para todos los seres sobrenaturales y Gohan no es un demonio. ─ Explicó Kiba.

─ Oh, ¿y qué es él? ─ Issei preguntó de nuevo.

Gohan simplemente desenrolló su cola y dijo: ─ Soy un Saiyajin. ─ Con una sonrisa.

─ ¿Una cola? ¡Ese cinturón que usas es una cola de mono! Espera, ¿Qué demonios es un Saiyajin? ─ Preguntó Issei confundido al ver que la cola de Gohan se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, estaba algo sorprendido, bueno realmente muy sorprendido de que tuviera cola.

─ Un Alien de otro planeta. ─ Dijo Koneko con su voz suave.

─ ¡Un Alien! ─ Grito el castaño, ─ Te refieres a que viene como de otro planeta de Aliens. ─ Preguntó un poco nervioso.

─ Sí, los Saiyajin son una especie casi extinta del Planeta Vegeta que explotó. Mis pequeños hermanos y yo somos los últimos alienígenas y... ─ Explicó Gohan, pero Issei retrocedió temeroso y se escondió detrás de Rias.

─ ¡NO ME SONDEEN! ¡NO QUIERO SER INVESTIGADO POR ALIENÍGENAS MUSCULOSOS! ¡MI TRASERO ESTÁ BIEN COMO ESTÁ! ─ Issei gritó cómicamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

─ …Que ¿sondear? ─ Gohan preguntó extrañado

─ Uhh ─ Dijo Rias, en general hubo un consenso en lo que respecta a la inocencia de Gohan sobre asuntos de naturaleza más pervertida y querían andar con cuidado, así que como explicarlo…

─ Fufufu, es cuando extraterrestres secuestran a los humanos en sus naves espaciales y colocan sondas dentro de sus traseros. ─ Dijo Akeno y Rias se retorció al ver cómo Gohan iba a tomar eso.

─ ¿Q-que? ¡Qué demonios! No voy a hacer tal cosa, ¡es ridículo! ─ Exclamo el Saiyajin.

─ Así que los extraterrestres no investigan a la gente. ─ Dijo Issei con algo de esperanza y asomó la cabeza por detrás de la espalda de Rias.

─ ¡NO! Eso es completamente insano. Ningún extraterrestre haría algo tan asqueroso como eso y conozco a muchos extraterrestres horribles. ¿Por qué demonios un alienígena pondría una sonda en el trasero de un humano? Eso es tan estúpido, incluso los peores alienígenas tienen algo de decencia. ─ Gohan explicó.

─ Oh, y ahí va la fantasía de ardientes alienígenas femeninas haciendo eso. ─ Agrego Issei y Gohan casi se veía un poco pálido, realmente era como el Maestro Roshi. Pervertido hasta el núcleo.

─ Eso es asqueroso, no hagas que Gohan se sienta incómodo. ─ Dijo Koneko claramente y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, lo sorprendió la fuerza con que venía el puñetazo y se estremeció haciendo una mueca ante el dolor.

─ *Suspiro*, De todos modos, volviendo a la explicación. Todos los demonios tienen la oportunidad de llegar a la clase alta y con el tiempo, también pueden tener sus propios sirvientes. ─ Explicó Rias, pero una palabra hizo clic en él.

─ Esperen sirvientes... eso significa que puedo tener... ¡UN HAREM! ─ Gritó con entusiasmo.

─ Solo puede pensar en una cosa... ─ Dijo Koneko simplemente y eso resumió a Issei por completo.

─ Bueno, me voy. Tengo que ir a entrenar con Goten y Trunks. ¡Te veo luego, Issei, trabaja duro! ─ Dijo Gohan por ultimo y puso dos dedos en su cabeza otra vez e hizo esa técnica que enfureció a Rias.

─ ¡LO HARÉ! ¡Gohan, has mostrado el camino! ¡Te superaré y me convertiré en un REY DEL HAREM! ─ Issei dijo apasionadamente y eso ahogo las súplicas de Rias para que Gohan se quedara un rato más.

─ ¡Entonces buena suerte! ─ Por último usó Shunkan-Ido para teletransportarse fuera del Club nuevamente.

─ Esa técnica es muy antisocial. ─ Dijo Koneko y Rias no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo, iba a hacer algo con ese truco de la teletransportación un día, pero primero volvería al asunto de Issei.

* * *

Después de unos días, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Con Issei en el club, pensaría que tendría alguna oportunidad con las chicas, pero eso fue drenado rápidamente como una alcantarilla cuando Kiba explicó que todas las chicas estaban locas por Gohan, que realmente no lo veía y lo entendía bien, ya que él un extraterrestre e Issei rápidamente lloró por la injusticia de la vida.

La vida no terminaba de joderlo, lo enviaban a hacer contratos y algunas veces Gohan tenía que teletransportarlo allí o tenía que ir en bicicleta y eso era humillante como el infierno. Si por casualidad consiguiera una linda chica, sería en Gohan donde se enfocaría. Y si estaba ese *escalofríos* tipo enorme que quería hacer un cosplay de una chica mágica, haría que Gohan lo teletransportara de vuelta, a pesar de que él solo intentaba ayudarlo.

Él no podía odiar al tipo, era demasiado bueno incluso cuando estaba un poco enojado con él, pero al mismo tiempo su suerte era exasperante, sentía que estaba haciendo un personaje secundario en el programa y un hombre calvo con 6 marcas en su cabeza podría simpatizar con él desde otro universo.

Kiba era neutral la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso si era un chico bonito, también era amable y le daba un consejos a Issei. No hagas enojar a Gohan, él puede ser la persona más amable que conocía, pero también era miles de veces más fuerte que todos los que conocía.

Issei no podía creer que no solo los demonios, los ángeles y todas esas cosas fueran reales sino también dioses. Incluso los dioses eran todos reales y la parte más aterradora era que Gohan era un discípulo. Un discípulo del Dios de la Destrucción, un ser que explicaron sería capaz de destruir el universo fácilmente si quisiera y eso casi le hace hacerse en los pantalones.

Cuando preguntó acerca del verdadero poder de Gohan, explicaron por cálculos que Gohan podría destruir la Tierra si lo deseaba en cualquier momento, diablos, sus hermanos pequeños también podrían hacerlo, ese pensamiento envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

Sin embargo, se sintió mal por él, no tenía hogar y su raza estaba casi extinta, pero seguía siendo tan amable con todos, realmente puso la vida de Gohan sufriendo en una nueva perspectiva para Issei, que ha vivido una vida normal hasta ahora.

Akeno, trató a Issei amablemente también, pero sus burlas sádicas y masoquistas que todos conocían solo lo enfocaría en Gohan, quien todavía se sonrojaría como un niño. Ese tipo suertudo.

Koneko era fría con todos y así se mantenía con cualquiera a su alrededor, según Kiba, pero de nuevo como todas las chicas... ella tenía algo especial con Gohan otra vez. Ese tipo súper afortunado.

Pero lo más increíble fue que Buchou, que era un demonio de clase alta, también estaba loca por Gohan. Maldita sea, ese tipo tiene la suerte de los dioses de poder atraer a tantas chicas ardientes.

Pero él no se rendiría y alcanzaría sus sueños, sin importar qué tan lejos parecieran. Y de vuelta en el Universo 7, un hombre con caparazón de tortuga calvo podía sentir una perturbación en su sentido de pervertidos que buscan un harem. Alguien se había unido a sus filas.

* * *

Bien ahi esta, no tengo mucho que decir salvo agradecer de nuevo por sus reviews, siempre paso a leerlos todos los dias, son geniales. bien hasta la proxima traducción que creo me tomara otras 2 semanas...


	6. Capítulo 6: Un encuentro con una monja

Esta historia pertenece a **Red Joker 042** y las series a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Un encuentro con una monja

Era un día sábado, Gohan estaba sentado en el parque mientras Goten y Trunks jugaban por ahí. Es en días como estos donde el mundo simplemente se siente demasiado lento. Como que nada iba a pasar, pero la última vez que tuvo esta sensación sucedió lo de su trastornado tío, donde su padre murió, Piccoro lo secuestró y lo sometieron a lo que pensó que era un infierno en ese momento.

Sí, algo iba a suceder. Esta porquería daría un enorme giro, bueno, la paz era agradable mientras duró, pero era hora de volver al juego. Mentiría si dijera que se perdió una buena pelea.

Mientras tanto, Goten y Trunks estaban teniendo el mejor momento de sus vidas. Hace unos momentos se encontraban arriba de un edificio con globos llenos de alquitrán, los cuales arrojaron como lluvia sobre el despistado de Issei que iba caminando por la acera, cuando estaba completamente cubierto del líquido negro, Trunks desde la palma de su mano arrojo una potente ráfaga de aire en dirección a un árbol, arrancando literalmente todas sus hojas la cuales cayeron sobre el pervertido haciéndole parecer el monstruo de la laguna. ¿Cómo logró esto Trunks? Él no era el hijo de la genio más grande de la Tierra por nada y junto a la mente tortuosa de su padre era una combinación aterradora. ¡Nadie se burla de él y especialmente de Gohan! Después de que arruinaron su día, Issei caminó de regreso a casa y comenzaron a pelear entre ellos mientras Gohan no miraba.

Justo mientras pensaba en cosas irrelevantes, vio a una chica rubia con un traje de monja caminar y tropezar con una roca, reaccionó rápidamente por instinto. La tomo por la cintura antes de que cayera, su equipaje también estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando lo sujeto con su cola sin pensarlo.

─ Haah, grazie signore. (gracias señor) ─ Ella hablo en italiano, y Gohan levantó una ceja, bueno ya estaba preparado. Tenía un modulador de lenguaje que Bulma del futuro diseñó como un micro auricular y también un traductor lingual que era otro pequeño microchip en su laringe conectado al modulador de lenguaje y podía traducir las palabras que salían de su caja de voz al lenguaje que ella hablo.

─ Non c'è bisogno di ringraziarmi, signora. (No hay necesidad de agradecerme, madam) ─ Gohan respondió en italiano. Bulma, todos estarían perdidos sin sus habilidades tecnológicas para los Z Fighters.

─ ¿Hablas italiano? ─ Dijo la chica rubia y miró feliz a Gohan quien solo sonrió.

─ Sí, lo hago. ─ La chica se puso de pie y echó un vistazo a la cola de Gohan, quien inmediatamente pelo los dientes.

─ Ehh, Hehehe, es solo un accesorio. Mi error. ─ Dijo y rápidamente colocó a su cola como un cinturón, le devolvió su maleta, el costado estaba un poco resquebrajado y de él, un par de bragas blancas cayeron por lo que Gohan rápidamente se avergonzó.

─ Ah, por favor no mires. ─ Dijo la chica, Gohan instantáneamente cerró los ojos, ella lo recogió y lo guardó dentro de su bolso, Gohan abrió los ojos una vez más después de que guardara la ropa interior y se sonrojara mucho.

─ Si te hace sentir mejor, no miré nada.

─ Gracias. ─ Respondió y levantó su maleta, ─ Umm, ¿sabes dónde está la iglesia? ─ Ella preguntó un poco nerviosa.

─ Hm, está un poco lejos de aquí, pero aún se puede llegar caminado. ¿Quieres que te lleve allí? ─ Preguntó Gohan y sus ojos se iluminaron como el cielo nocturno con estrellas en ellos.

─ Gracias, que Dios te bendiga por tu amabilidad. ─ Gohan simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa, al escuchar acerca de Dios lo hizo preguntarse cómo lo estaba haciendo Dende ahora que lleva el título y también esperando a que Beerus no estuviera demasiado tiempo solo…

─ ¡GOHAN! ─ Goten gritó, Gohan inmediatamente se puso serio y corrió hacia Goten y Trunks que jugaban en el claro, un claro recientemnete creado si pasaba por explosiones de Ki y varios cráteres.

─ ¡Goten! Trunks! ¿Qué hicieron? ─ Gohan les preguntó.

─ Pues, quizás luchábamos un poco, pero se descontroló y… ¡lo siento mucho por favor no me destruyas! ─ Intentó decir Trunks, pero rápidamente cambió su tono al ver la cara seria de Gohan.

─ *Suspiro*, Goten. Solo te raspaste la rodilla, no es nada serio. ─ Gohan dijo al ver que Goten sangraba levemente por su rodilla, donde había algunas espinas. Debió haber aterrizado en un arbusto espinoso. Esos niños pueden ser muy fuertes, pero son cosas pequeñas las que los hacen llorar. Ahora entiende cómo se sentía Piccoro cuando él solía llorar por todo, pero al menos él no abandonó a los niños en páramos infestados de dinosaurios.

─ Si, Gohan. ─ Dijo Goten, Gohan rápidamente limpió su rodilla. Ni siquiera fue tan malo. En los entrenamientos a veces había pequeñas grietas en sus huesos, pero ni siquiera eso les dolía tanto. Goten probablemente sintió más dolor por que Trunks lo golpeó duro y por eso estaba llorando.

─ Trunks que es lo que debes hacer. ─ Dijo Gohan y Trunks inclino la cabeza.

─ Losiento por pegarte tan fuerte Goten. ─ Lo dijo en un tono más bajo y Goten se secó las lágrimas, por supuesto que no era por su pierna. Eran Saiyajins después de todo.

─ Está bien Trunks. ─ Dijo Goten y ambos sonrieron, lo mismo hizo su hermano mayor, sí, él era el mejor hermano mayor para sus hermanos pequeños.

─ ¿Hay algo mal? ─ Dijo otra voz y Gohan se dio vuelta para ver que era la chica de antes, ─ Oh, estás lastimado. ─ Dijo en voz baja y se arrodilló con Gohan sobre la rodilla de Goten. ─ Haaa ─ Con un tono de voz casi melódico y en voz baja, sus manos se iluminaron de verde, las colocó sobre la pierna de Goten, que al instante comenzó a cambiar. Las marcas desaparecieron, la sangre se detuvo y la herida se cerró de inmediato.

─ ¡Wooooah! ¡Eso es genial! ─ Goten dijo entusiasmado.

─ Sí, no sabía que la gente pudiera hacer eso. ─Trunks también dijo con fascinación.

─ Vaya… Gracias por sanarlo, madam. _"Esos poderes…"_ ─ Gohan inmediatamente recordó a Dende.

Ella pareció sorprendida por sus caras. Dondequiera que fuera, solo causaba miedo y desprecio por sus poderes, pero estos tres hicieron lo contrario y estaban felices por lo que hizo. ─ No fue problema. ─ Dijo feliz y se levantó de nuevo.

─ Vamos, te llevaré a la iglesia para agradecerte. ─ Dijo Gohan, ─ Ustedes dos vuelvan a casa y comiencen con su tarea. ─ Ellos asintieron y se marcharon, Goten le dio otra ovación antes de que ambos se fueran.

* * *

Gohan tomó su maleta y la levantó como si fuera una pluma, llevó a la joven a la iglesia que ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. No podía entender que era lo que sentía provenir desde la chica. Él podía sentir la energía sagrada, la que venía de ella parecía tan pura, pero no al mismo tiempo, y su habilidad de curación, era muy similar a los poderes de curación de Dende. Hablaron un rato y Gohan no pudo evitar comenzar a ser más amistoso con ella.

─ Aquí está la iglesia, es un poco vieja, pero ¿estás segura de que quieres ir aquí? ─ Dijo Gohan mientras le devolvía su equipaje.

─ Sí, por favor entra para que pueda agradecerte la ayuda. ─ Ella le ofreció entrar, pero Gohan negó con la cabeza.

─ Lo siento, pero tengo dos hermanitos y si no estoy allí, entonces quién sabe qué diabluras estarían haciendo. ─ Explico Gohan sonriendo y ella entendió.

─ Está bien, gracias de nuevo y ¡oh, perdóname, pero nunca pregunte por tu nombre! ─ Gohan se dio cuenta de que nunca se lo preguntó a ella tampoco...

─ Oh mi nombre es Son Gohan. Pero puedes llamarme solo Gohan.

─ Gracias Gohan, mi nombre es Asia Argento. Espero verte de nuevo algún día. ─ Dijo con una sonrisa angelical y entró en la iglesia. Gohan todavía no podía evitar sentir la sensación de que algo iba a suceder.

* * *

─ ¡Fuiste a una iglesia! ─ Rias le reclamo.

─ Sí, no es gran cosa. Solo afecta a los demonios, los saiyajin están bien si entran en las iglesias. ─ Respondió Gohan.

─ *Suspiro*, Gohan-kun. Realmente tienes que tener cuidado en las iglesias, ya que eres parte del Club podría ser visto como un acto de agresión contra la iglesia y los ángeles si vas allí, por favor no lo hagas de nuevo. ─ Le imploró Rias.

─ Supongo que no lo pensé así. ─ Dijo Gohan al ver su punto de vista, ─ Pero, aun así, si lo peor llega a suceder, simplemente lo explicaré. No creo que estén ansiosos por comenzar una guerra, el señor Beerus ya había dado claras advertencias sobre eso y si lo hacen enojar, literalmente serian borrados.

─ Bien, entonces tengo una pregunta. ─ Dijo Issei y levantó su mano después de que había limpiado su cuerpo de todo el dolor y las bromas, ─ ¿Por qué los niños están aquí otra vez? ─ Preguntó y señaló a Goten y Trunks.

─ Somos parte del club también. ─ Dijo Goten.

─ Además, somos más fuertes que todos los demonios aquí combinados, ¿cómo no podemos unirnos? ─ Trunks dijo con una sonrisa engreída pero solo recibió un coscorrón de Gohan.

─ Trunks, no es bueno presumir. ─ Gohan reprendió y Trunks se estremeció un poco, se frotó la frente, ya estaba un poco dolorido por todos los coscorrones que recibió de Gohan justo en el mismo lugar.

─ Espera, no estará hablando en serio, ¿verdad? ─ Issei pregunto.

─ Probablemente sea cierto. Los Saiyajin son muy poderosos. ─ Respondió Koneko sin entusiasmo.

─ No es justo. ─ Se quejo Issei.

─ Lo dice el tipo con una mano que Dios le dio gratis, entrenamos todos los días para obtener esta fuerza. Y Gohan entrenó aún más duro que eso para ponerse tan fuerte como lo es hoy. ─ Trunks refutó.

─ Pero tienes siete años. ─ Proclamó Rias.

─ Si es lo suficientemente mayor como para caminar, es lo suficientemente mayor como para entrenar ¡Esa es la manera de los Saiyajin! ─ Goten chirrió.

─ ¿Gohan…? ─ Comenzó Rias.

─ No me mires a mí, entrené con el peor enemigo de mi padre cuando tenía cuatro años y fue brutal como el infierno en aquel entonces, fue para luchar contra los invasores de mi planeta natal y simplemente todo salió en espiral desde allí. ─ Interrumpió Gohan.

─ Wow, eso está muy... ─ Comenzó Kiba, pero fue interrumpido por un pitido del rastreador de Rias.

─ Oh, tenemos una orden de caza nuevamente. Este es un momento perfecto para mostrarte como se hace Issei. ─ Dijo Rias y le mostró a Gohan la dirección, luego aparecieron círculos mágicos de sus pies y sobre el resto de su nobleza. Gohan sujeto a Issei con Goten y Trunks y usó Shunkan-Ido para teletransportarlos a todos a la vez.

* * *

 _A las afueras..._

Todos se teletransportaron al interior de un almacén y lo primero que sintieron fue el hedor de la sangre y los cuerpos en descomposición, algunos cadáveres estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar.

─ Oh, así es como se ven los cadáveres. ─ Dijo Trunks mientras miraba los alrededores.

─ Estas seguro de que ellos… ─ Preguntaba Rias.

─ Yo vi cadáveres cuando tenía 5 años, estarán bien. ─ Gohan la interrumpió y ella solo suspiró, encendió su rastreador y el resto del Club también tomaron los suyos, Issei había recibido uno antes. Para su decepción no podría hacer descargas pornográficas, claro si tan solo eso pudieran hacer, Bulma los había diseñado para Trunks.

─ Bien, el rastreador dice que el demonio vagabundo está por allí. ─ Menciono Rias y envió una bola de magia que ilumino el lugar, entonces el diablo apareció a la vista. Era una mujer joven con una figura voluptuosa con el pelo corto y blanco, pero la parte inferior de su cuerpo era gigantesca y bestial con cuatro patas, cada una con garras afiladas, y una serpiente como cola.

─ ¡Woah! ─ Issei tropezó un poco hacia atrás ante la impresión.

─ Está bien, ahora te mostraré cómo funcionan todas las piezas y primero será el caballe-... ─ Rias comenzó la explicación, pero otra vez la interrumpieron dos personas.

─ Al diablo con eso, este es nuestro primer tipo malo. ¡Quien lo golpea primero gana, Goten! ─ Trunks dijo sonriendo, ambos tomaron aire y de sus palmas, juntaron una gran cantidad de KI.

─*Suspiro*, tal vez deberían dar un paso atrás. ─ Dijo Gohan, tomo la mano de Rias y retrocedió unos pasos, el resto del Club lo siguió y Gohan gritó: ─ **Domo de energía** ─ Un escudo dorado apareció a su alrededor.

─ **¡Galick Gun!** ─ Trunks gritó mientras la energía púrpura se condensaba entre sus palmas.

─ **¡Kamehame!** ─ Goten gritó mientras la energía azul se condensaba mientras juntaba sus palmas a su costado.

─ ¡HAAA! ─ Trunks gritó y un gran rayo de energía púrpura se dirigió hacia el demonio.

─ ¡HA! ─ Goten gritó y un rayo de energía azul avanzó desde las palmas de Goten hacia el enemigo.

El demonio se estaba preparando para el ataque y con los ojos muy abiertos pues no esperaba tal velocidad, los dos ataques de los hermanos Saiyajin hicieron un impacto total.

El demonio dejó escapar un grito cuando la luz azul y púrpura envolvió su forma antes de que rápidamente se desintegrara, !BROOM! la energía creó una fuerte explosión que sacudió la bodega y generó una onda de choque, la nube de polvo dejó a los demás tosiendo. A medida que el humo y el polvo se despejaban, había un cráter donde se supone estaba el demonio hace unos momentos.

─ Esto apesta, tener un oponente que explota de un golpe es ridículo. ─ Dijo Trunks mientras aterrizaba con el ceño fruncido.

─ Entonces, ¿quién ganó? ─ Goten preguntó.

─ Fue Trunks, lo siento Goten ─ Les dijo Gohan, Trunks sonrió y apretó su puño mientras Goten solo se quejaba.

─ ¡Soy el príncipe de todos los Saiyajin y no lo olviden! Entonces, si lo piensas, el resultado no fue una sorpresa después de todo. ─ Trunks dijo casualmente encogiéndose de hombros, pero fue interrumpido por otro coscorrón de su hermano mayor, justo en el mismo lugar otra vez.

─ Oye, recuerda, no seas demasiado arrogante. No serás el príncipe hasta que puedas vencerme, y aún falta mucho para que eso suceda. ─ Dijo Gohan, pero Trunks aún mantuvo su sonrisa en su rostro.

─ Bueno, supongo que lo explicaremos verbalmente. ─ Dijo Rias mientras suspiraba por centésima vez cuando trataba con los Saiyajin y volteaba hacia Issei, ─ Kiba es un caballero, es rápido y ataca con espadas, Koneko es una torre e indestructible y cuenta con una fuerza sobrehumana, Akeno es la reina y usa la magia del rayo y ya sabes que es sádica con sus enemigos, y por último tú eres la pieza del peón. ─ Rias informó a Issei que todavía estaba boquiabierto con lo que los niños a los que llamaba mocosos podían hacer.

─ Espera, ¿peón? ─ Preguntó Issei en voz baja y se dio cuenta de que era la pieza con el puntaje más bajo.

─ Así es y Gohan-kun, podrías eh-… ─ Rias dijo y se volvió hacia los Saiyajin, quienes ya se habían teletransportado. ─ Pero… ─ Ni se dio cuenta cuando se habían ido.

─ Se fueron cuando Trunks y Goten pidieron un pastel de celebración. ─ Koneko le dijo a su rey y ella simplemente sintió otro dolor de cabeza.

─ Odio esa técnica. ─ Gimió con molestia. Ella nunca tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Gohan sobre nada si él se teletransportaba a dios sabe dónde instantáneamente. Podía estar en otra galaxia por lo que sabía, ya que podía ir a cualquier parte siempre que estuviera a corta distancia o hubiera un nivel de energía perceptible. Eso es todo, cada vez que utilizaba esa técnica y la molestaba, ella disfrutaba ir a jugar con él para vengarse. El juego así continuaría.

* * *

 **(Nota del autor original: Otra escena ligeramente M, desplácese hacia abajo a la siguiente escena si tiene menos de 16 años… o no, porque ¿realmente lo harían?)**

A la mañana siguiente, Gohan se encontró de nuevo con una escena familiar. El pitido de su alarma, el canto de los pájaros, el olor a lavanda, la visión del pelo rojo, la sensación de una almohada suave en la mano y... espera, algo no estaba del todo bien aquí.

Por qué la almohada parecía suave y esponjosa, tenía su almohada bajo su cabeza, ¿cómo consiguió dos almohadas más, que dieron un total de tres? Una bajo su cabeza en el que dormía por la mañana y dos montículos blandos y grandes que... oh mierda.

Gohan abrió los ojos completamente despierto, solo para ver a Rias durmiendo junto a él una vez más sin nada de ropa y conteniendo una sonrisa mientras envolvía sus manos alrededor de sus músculos.

─ *Bostezo*, Oh buenos días Gohan-kun. ─ Dijo Rias, ignorando por completo el hecho de que Gohan aún estaba tocando su agraciado busto.

─ Uhhhh ─ Gohan respondió: ─ _"Mantén la calma, ¿qué harían... oh, al diablo, no es como si hubieran estado alguna vez en esta situación"_ ─ Pensó.

─ Ahh, Gohan-kun. ¿Puedes soltar mis pechos? ─ Rias gimió y Gohan inmediatamente se puso rojo como su cabello, la soltó instantáneamente e intentó pensar qué decir a continuación.

─ Sabes, Gohan-kun, realmente me estoy cansando de que te teletransportes todo el tiempo. Nunca termino una conversación, así que aquí está el nuevo trato. ─ Dijo y abrazó su torso, Gohan pudo sentir sus dos pechos presionando sobre el suyo. ─ Si vuelves a hacerlo, seguiré haciendo esto. O tal vez debería ser al revés, si te teletransportas no podrás verme desnuda. ─ Rias dijo seductoramente y por la cara de Gohan, estaba claro para ver cuál creía que sería más un problema.

─ Uhhhhh ─ Gohan apenas podía responder algo.

─ Lo sé, como castigo, tienes que ayudarme a cumplir algunos contratos, ¿qué dices? ─ Rias dijo con una sonrisa y soltó a Gohan dándole una vista completa de su cuerpo otra vez, él no estaba exactamente al 100% de su razonamiento así que respondió sin cuidado.

─ Si… ─ Gohan solo dijo sin pensar.

─ Gracias ─ Dijo Rias y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Gohan enrojeció de nuevo, un círculo mágico apareció debajo de ella y con esa misma sonrisa se teletransportó fuera de la habitación.

─ …¿Que acaba de suceder? ─ Gohan se preguntó después de que se fue.

 **(Fin de la escena M)**

* * *

Gohan todavía estaba operando en piloto automático tratando de repasar todo en su cabeza después de lo que acaba de pasar. Se despertó, y toco a Rias, juraba por todo lo que es sagrado que no había palabras para describir lo increíble que se sintió, ella básicamente le dijo que dejara de teletransportarse antes de que terminara de hablar o que podría o no despertarse desnuda con él otra vez. No estaba seguro si lo quería o no. El lado moral de él le decía que ver y tocar a las mujeres, especialmente a sus amigas, antes de que fueran su novia o esposa estaba mal. Por otro lado, cada otra parte de su cabeza quería sentirla de nuevo porque era una sensación celestial.

Después de que terminó ese dilema, decidió preocuparse por eso otro día, llegó al lugar donde Rias le dijo que había un cliente para él. Es hora de terminar con esto y ganar más dinero para ese nuevo libro sobre Psicología de la Mujer, tenía que empezar por alguna parte primero para entender lo que estaba sucediendo tan de repente.

Al abrir la puerta, la primera señal de que algo estaba mal era el olor a sangre y eso hizo que entrara en modo de batalla, usó la materialización mágica para convertir su ropa en el Gi de Piccoro.

─ Tehehehe, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ─ Una voz infantil dijo mientras Gohan entraba a la sala de estar para ver que el contratista acababa de ser crucificado. Gohan se giró y se puso en una posición de combate.

El que hablaba era un hombre joven con el pelo corto y blanco y los ojos enrojecidos, estaba vestido como un sacerdote con ropas clericales, mostraba una sonrisa inquietante mientras miraba la cara inquebrantable de Gohan.

─ ¿Quién eres tú? ─ Gohan preguntó.

─ Me alegro de que hayas preguntado demonio de mierda, el nombre es Freed Sellzen, el joven sacerdote que le hace un favor al mundo al rebanar monstruos y demonios por igual. Cortar cabezas y tripas, pero puedes llamarme Padre Freed. ─ Dijo con una sonrisa maniática.

─ Que pasó aquí. ─ Gohan preguntó bruscamente.

─ Oh, aquí. Míralo a él. ─ Dijo Freed y señaló burlonamente al cliente, ─ Ves que este humano reincide en el mismo pecado, convoca a los demonios todo el tiempo sin una buena razón. Y por lo tanto, es basura. Acabo de hacer un favor al mundo y saqué dicha basura. ─ Dijo mientras se reía y la sangre de Gohan comenzó a hervir.

─ ¿Lo mataste por una razón tan sin sentido? ─ Gohan dijo enojado.

─ Ah, sí, los demonios se alimentan del deseo y la basura que te lo dan son menos que escoria. Como dije le estoy haciendo un favor al mundo matándolos antes de que puedan contaminarse aún más. ─ Se rio.

─ Ya he tenido suficiente de esto. ─ Gruñó Gohan y tomo una posición de combate.

─ ¡SÍ! ¡Es hora de luchar! ¡Me encanta! ¡Aquí tienes un poquito de esto, demonio de mierda! ─ Se rio, levantó una pistola y disparó a Gohan justo en el pecho, pero más rápido de lo que el ojo podía ver, simplemente levanto la mano.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Freed murmuró y disparó de nuevo.

Gohan acaba de levantar la misma mano y no pasó nada, Freed comenzó a sentirse un poco frustrado.

─ Te acribillaré con más agujeros que un queso suizo. ─ Divagó y envió una rápida sucesión de disparos a Gohan, que solo usó una mano y pasó repetidas veces por el aire, de nuevo no le pasó nada.

─ Creo que estos son tuyos. ─ Dijo Gohan y abrió la palma de la mano, Freed comenzó a palidecer cuando vio todas las balas que disparó en la palma de Gohan, cada una de ellas aplastadas.

─ Cómo diablos lo hizo-… ─ Tartamudeó Freed antes de que Gohan se los devolviera, él se agacho rápidamente, cada bala que Gohan arrojó tuvo la fuerza de un disparo y se incrustaron profundamente en la madera detrás de él.

─ Primero que nada, no soy un demonio. ─ Dijo Gohan y desplegó su cola desde su cintura, ─ En segundo lugar, estoy haciendo esto principalmente para ganar un poco de dinero, y tercero tengo una última advertencia para ti, vete y nunca vuelvas a lastimar a otro ser vivo o de lo contrario... Yo sacaré la basura. ─ Amenazó.

─ Tú… ─ Gruñó y sacó una espada, ─ ¡Muere, mono de mierda! ─ Gritó y estaba a punto de intentar golpear a Gohan con la espada antes de que alguien saltara hacia delante y detuviera el ataque.

La persona tenía cabello rubio, ojos verdes y vestía traje de monja, ambos pares de ojos se abrieron cuando vieron quién era el que saltó en medio de la refriega entre ellos.

─ ¡Asia! ─ Ambos dijeron y se miraron el uno al otro.

─ ¿Cómo la conoces? ─ Ambos se preguntaron el uno al otro.

─ ¡Por favor, no lastimes a Gohan-san! ¡Es una buena persona y no ha hecho nada malo! ─ Ella discutió con Freed.

─ Espera, conoces, a este tipo mono. ¡Está trabajando para los demonios! ¡Vino aquí por un contrato! Quítate de en medio para poder convertirlo en una obra de arte como lo hice con ese tipo. ─ Señaló con su espada al cadáver crucificado y Asia se puso blanca inmediatamente como una hoja de papel, se llevó las manos a la boca mientras trataba de no marearse por el cadáver mutilado, pero aún intentaba defender a Gohan.  
─ Oh, este es tu primer cadáver, echa un vistazo a la basura. Este humano trató de convocar a un demonio por sus trabajos, y solo le estamos dando lo que se merece por hacer algo así. ─ Freed gruñó y Asia se arrodilló comenzando a llorar.  
─ ¡Ahora si terminaste de llorar por este desperdicio de basura humana, levanta tu inútil saco de carne y ayúdame a acabar con este mono o te violare! ─ Gritó y atacó con la espada en la intención de apuñalar al saiyajin, sin dudar nuevamente, Asia saltó frente a la espada. Gohan tuvo suficiente de esto.

Se desvió hacia adelante frente a Asia y bloqueó la espada con un dedo, Freed comenzó a mirar boquiabierto cómo eso era posible. Movió su espada e intentó apuñalar, cortar y cortar a Gohan, pero simplemente usó su dedo mejorado con Ki para bloquear cada golpe, después de varios intentos saltó hacia atrás y gruñó.

─ ¡CÓMO! ¡Es una espada con agua bendita! Cualquier demonio debería estar sufriendo con ese golpe, ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGUES… ¡ARGH! ─ Gritó antes de ser silenciado. Gohan se había lanzado hacia delante y le había dado un puñetazo en el abdomen que lo tomó completamente por sorpresa, se dejó caer de rodillas y agarró el estómago donde fue golpeado. Fue un golpe. ¡UN GOLPE! ¡Estaba abajo de un golpe! ¡Qué demonios pasaba con ese mono!

─ ¿Estás bien, Asia? ─ Dijo Gohan suavemente y ayudó a secar sus lágrimas.

─ Sí, gracias Gohan-san. Lo siento por... ─ Se atragantó, pero Gohan solo sonrió suavemente.

─ No te preocupes, no dejaré que ese tipo te haga daño. ─ Dijo Gohan, se puso de pie y miró a Freed, que todavía estaba en el suelo tratando de levantarse y toser un poco de sangre antes de ponerse de pie temblorosamente.

Justo antes de que pudieran hacer algo, apareció un pentagrama rojo en el centro de la habitación y del símbolo llegaron Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Issei y Koneko, que ya se habían preparado para una pelea.

─ ¡Gohan-kun! ¿Estás bien? ─ Rias dijo inmediatamente y corrió hacia Gohan luciendo preocupada.

─ Sí, estoy bien. ─ Gohan respondió serio y aún miraba a Freed.

─ ¡Oh, así que son tus malditos amigos demonios! No te importará si los reba-... ¡UGH! ─ Gritó, pero fue silenciado de nuevo por un rápido golpe de Gohan justo en el mismo lugar que antes, cayó al suelo gritando de dolor y tosió sacando más sangre.

─ No lo intentaría si fuera tú. ─ Advirtió Gohan y solo lo miró.

─ Espera, ¿por qué vinimos aquí? Él es Gohan, es literalmente invencible. ─ Preguntó Issei.

─ ¡É-él pudo haber sido herido, y estaba preocupada! ─ Rias defendió.

─ Es solo un exorcista, y se ve bastante débil. ─ Agregó Koneko.

─ E-eso no significa-… ─ Rias intentó discutir.

─ ¡BUCHOU! ¡Tenemos un contingente de ángeles caídos dirigiéndose hacia aquí! ─ Akeno gritó mientras miraba por una ventana y vio a una bandada de ellos dirigiéndose directamente hacia su posición, lo que la puso seria.

─ ¡Todos, necesitamos retirarnos! ─ Rias dijo y creó un círculo mágico debajo de ellos.

─ Asia, ven conmigo. ¡No voy a dejarte aquí con ese tipo! ─ Dijo Gohan y ella se puso de pie un poco temblorosa, se aterro ante la intensa mirada de Freed que les estaba enviando.

─ Espera, Gohan-kun, ¿hablas en serio? ¡No podemos proteger a una monja! ¡El enjambre de ángeles caídos te perseguirá si así lo desean y...! ─ Rias trató de persuadirlo, pero la mente de Gohan ya estaba preparada acerca de esto.

─ ¿Y qué? Ya he tenido suficiente de esto, si son esos tipos los que hacen sufrir a una buena persona, entonces simplemente los mandare a volar lejos. ─ Dijo Gohan y comenzó a elevarse hacia el cielo, abrió un agujero a través del techo y salió antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

─ ¡Espera, GOHAN! ─ Gritó Rias, pero ya estaba en el aire.

* * *

Gohan estaba en el aire y pudo contar alrededor de 20 Ángeles caidos, cada uno sosteniendo armas de luz. talvez esto podria ser mas emocionante que los perdedores con los que tenia que pelear.

─ ¡Mátenlo! ─ Uno gritó y junto al resto enviaron oleadas de lanzas a Gohan.

Gohan ni siquiera se inmutó, dejó salir su Ki y el aura blanca lo cubría, fácilmente rechazó las lanzas como si fueran moscas, un centenar de ellas salieron repelidas alejándose de él.

─ ¡Qué! ─ Uno gritó antes de ser interrumpido y un golpe rompe mandíbulas que le propino el saiyajin, quien se acababa de difuminar entre sus filas y con ese único golpe creó una pequeña onda de choque que envió al ángel caído salir del aire y estrellarse contra el duro suelo.

─ ¡Atáquenlo por todos los lados! ─ 4 de ellos cargaron con lanzas en sus manos y trataron de destripar a Gohan que solo esperó a que se acercaran y con una patada de tornado golpeó a los 4 directamente en la cara, la ráfaga resultante del giro hizo que los cuatro volaran hacia atrás y que se estamparan contra el suelo también.

─ **¡Gekiretsu Madan!** ─ Gohan gritó y sus palmas se iluminaron de amarillo antes de enviar una ráfaga de explosiones de energía hacia el cielo en fuego rápido. Los ángeles estaban tratando de esquivar los ataques y agacharse, 5 de ellos no tuvieron tanta suerte pues fueron golpeados por la intensa lluvia de energía que los dejo destrozados y fuera de combate.

─ ¡Todos acumulen su energía para un ataque! ─ Gritó uno de ellos y se acomodaron en una formación, canalizaron su energía para crear una gran lanza de luz en el aire, Gohan solo sonrió ante sus inútiles esfuerzos. Terminaron de cargarlo y se lo arrojaron a Gohan que aun sonreía, se llevó las palmas a la cabeza y desde ahí la energía amarilla comenzó a chispear.

─ **¡Masenko HAA!** ─ Empujó sus palmas hacia adelante y de ella un rayo de energía amarilla se disparó, golpeó la lanza, casi instantáneamente la desintegro, el ataque continuo directamente a su formación, tan rápido como pudieron lograron esquivarlo y el rayo pasó de lado.  
─ ¡Es hora de acabar con esto, Haaa! ─ Gohan gritó para su ataque final y de su capa Ki 10 rayos de luz blanca emergieron y dispararon hacia delante a los oponentes que trataron de esquivar de nuevo, pero para su terror, se dieron cuenta de que los ataques venían de regreso y trataron de huir, pero los ataques no se detenían y cada uno alcanzaba su objetivo.

¡BOOM!

"ARGGH!" Gritaron cuando el ataque golpeó y crearon una explosión que los dejó a todos fuera del aire, golpearon el suelo y gimieron dolorosamente ya que no podían sentir sus extremidades después de eso.

─ ¡Phew! ─ Dijo Gohan, disipando su capa de Ki y bajo hasta el suelo.

* * *

─ ¡Estábamos preocupados por ese tipo! ─ Preguntó Issei, luciendo un poco pálido por lo fuerte que era Gohan y el resto del Club estaba en la misma situación, sabían que Gohan era fuerte pero realmente verlo en acción era diferente, mucho más diferente que uno o dos demonios vagabundos.

Rias no sabía qué sentir. Gohan era increíblemente fuerte, hasta el punto de asumir un contingente de ángeles caídos el solo. Algunos de ellos tenían 2 pares y 3 pares de alas, pero eso no significaba nada cuando Gohan los acabo con un solo golpe y se preguntaba cómo alguien puede ser tan fuerte pero tan gentil como él. Estaría mintiendo si no estuviera también un poco excitada ante la exhibición de poder puro de Gohan, por lo que no pudo evitar se sonrojarse un poco.

Koneko tuvo dificultades para no dejar salir sus orejas y su cola cuando Gohan demostró su poder. Sabía que lo había superado en casi todos los aspectos como una torre y había escuchado historias sobre el poder del Ki. Un Yokai tenía que aprender el Senjutsu y el Touki, pero Gohan explicó que los Saiyajin podrían manipular fácilmente Ki desde su nacimiento y que podrían dominar el Touki en unos pocos meses como máximo.

Cuando aprendió todo lo que Ki puede permitirte utilizar como el poder de tu vida misma y la energía pura en la batalla, no se dio cuenta de lo poderoso que era. El famoso Sun Wukong era famoso por su dominio del Ki, pero Gohan había alcanzado el mismo dominio y no tardó siglos en aprenderlo como lo hizo él. Se sintió un poco mareada al pensar en Gohan y su poder.

Akeno sin embargo no tenía restricciones en sus pensamientos sobre Gohan. Su poder era otra cosa que superaba fácilmente a todos los del Club y su rostro serio cuando destrozó a los ángeles caídos, fue un gran cambio y se sintió un poco débil sobre sus rodillas, hasta se lamió los labios cuando vio el poder de Gohan en acción. Decidió esforzarse más, Rias no iba a ganar esta manzana dorada y caliente.

Issei se dio cuenta de lo aterrador que era el pensar que antes de ser un demonio, solía resentir a Gohan y tratarlo un poco mal. Gohan nunca lo odió por eso y se sintió mal porque era un tipo realmente agradable con un montón de suerte. Pero al mirar ese escaparate, qué tan mal habría sido destrozado si realmente enfadara a Gohan.

Kiba se dio cuenta de lo lejos que estaba. Él no tenía el poder para hacer eso, no podía proteger a su ama como Gohan, que podía enfrentarse a 20 ángeles caídos de una sola vez y ganar con facilidad, pero solo decidió comenzar a hacerlo mejor y hacerse más fuerte.

Asia simplemente estaba boquiabierta, su amigo Gohan no solo derribó a Freed, quien la asustaba a diario. Se enfrentó a 20 ángeles caídos de una vez y fácilmente los derroto sin siquiera intentarlo. No podía creer que alguien pudiera ser tan fuerte, pero tan bueno, la salvó del castigo que los ángeles caídos le darían si la llevaban de regreso.

Freed había aprovechado esta oportunidad para cojear mientras aún podía, ese mono era demasiado fuerte. Tan jodidamente fuerte, hasta el punto en que parecía un hack o algo así. Pero volvería por él, de alguna manera.

Mientras Gohan peleaba, uno o dos ángeles caídos se deslizaron frente a él y se teletransportaron a la sala de estar. Uno tomó a Freed mientras el otro trataba de pelear, pero Issei hizo todo lo posible para proteger a sus compañeros y a las señoritas calientes que formaban parte de ese club. Un guantelete rojo apareció en su mano cuando lanzo un golpe que noqueó a uno de los ángeles y sonó una voz que dijo [Boost] se volvieron hacia él con sorpresa pero antes de que Rias pudiera decir algo, Gohan había terminado y se acercaba ellos.

─ Ok, estoy de vuelta. ─ Dijo Gohan mientras aterrizaba en la habitación de nuevo.

─ ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ─ Rias intentó formular una pregunta y Gohan tuvo que contenerse para no reír, era mucho más divertido ver a Rias tan aturdida como él cuando la veía desnuda.

─ Asia, ¿tienes un lugar donde quedarte? Si lo tienes te puedo teletransportar allí. ─ Dijo Gohan colocando los dedos en su frente otra vez.

─ N-no, me quedaba en la iglesia, pero está lleno de ángeles caídos y no quiero… ─ Dijo Asia, pero Gohan simplemente la tranquilizó.

─ Está bien, puedes pasar la noche en el Club y luego encontrar un lugar para quedarte. ─ Dijo Gohan y se volvió hacia ellos, pero Koneko explicó en lugar de Rias por qué no estaba permitido.

─ Es un acto de guerra protegerla, estaríamos en un gran problema. ─ Ella dijo, pero parecía triste y también el resto de demonios. Podían decir que era inocente y demasiado amable por su propio bien y no quería volver con los ángeles caídos, comenzó a llorar un poco cuando no había a dónde ir.

─ No espera, uhh. Podrías quedarte en mi casa hasta que podamos conseguirte tu propio lugar. Hay habitaciones libres y puedes usar una de ellas. ─ Ofreció Gohan y se animó un poco.

─ P-pero no quiero ser una carga. ─ Dijo Asia, pero Gohan negó con la cabeza.

─ Está bien, además apuesto a que Goten estaría feliz de verte.

─ S-sí. ─ Ella asintió y Gohan puso la mano sobre su hombro.

─ Bien, vamos a casa, ¡adiós! ─ Gohan dijo y se teletransportó fuera de la habitación antes de que cualquier miembro del Club pudiera cuestionar lo que acababa de pasar.

─ Lo hizo de nuevo. ─ Dijo Koneko y Rias solo suspiró, esto se estaba convirtiendo en un gran dolor de cabeza y su enamorado alienígena estaba en el centro de todo, como de costumbre. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle esto a Sona? Y el Sacred Gear de Issei era un Longinus, el Boosted Gear.

* * *

Después de regresar a su casa, Gohan tuvo que pensar en cómo iban a ayudar a Asia. No podía permitir que fuera expulsada a las calles, ni en las garras de los Ángeles Caídos, o Dios sabe dónde más. Ella era simplemente una persona perdida sin ningún lugar adonde ir, al igual que él lo estaba después de que los Juegos de Cell tomara las vidas de todos sus conocidos.

Pero ¿a dónde podría ir? No quería enviar a Asia a un orfanato, dudaba que incluso permitieran que los adolescentes vivieran allí. Por el momento él estuvo de acuerdo en que ella podía vivir con ellos por unos días y luego planear algo, tal vez si conseguía que Beerus estuviera de buen humor, entonces podría preguntarle si podían hacer algo por ella, pero ese era el último recurso.

Al menos Goten estaba feliz de tenerla en casa, Trunks también lo estaba y Asia parecía mucho más feliz que antes, en realidad estaba sonriendo genuinamente cuando pasaba tiempo adorando a Goten y Trunks. Oh, bueno, pensaría en una cosa u otra además de estar seguro de que Bulma tenía la cápsula de una casa en algún lugar de su bolsa, solo necesitaría un terreno vacío y ¡boom, una casa! En este momento él estaba sacando a Asia afuera ya que mientras menos tiempo pasara allí, menos posibilidades tenía Beerus de enterarse de esto y Zen-Oh sama sabía cómo se suponía que debía explicarle esto.

─ ...Y eso es lo que somos. ─ Gohan concluyó su explicación con Asia.

─ Entonces, Goten-kun, Trunks-kun y Gohan-san son extraterrestres que no son de la Tierra y tu planeta fue destruido. ─ Resumió Asia.

─ Sí, pero no te preocupes, hace mucho derrotamos al tirano que hizo explotar nuestro planeta para que no destruya la Tierra. ─ Agregó Gohan.

─ ¿Puedes volar planetas? ─ Asia preguntó tentativamente.

─ Sí, supongo. Una vez hice explotar un planeta llamado la Estrella Makyo, pero esa es una larga historia. ─ Agregó Gohan otra vez, Asia parecía un poco más nerviosa ante los Alienígenas que destruyen planetas con los que vivía.  
─ Espera, no te preocupes. No vamos a explotar la Tierra, vivimos aquí, así que la protegemos y luchamos contra los malos que amenazan la galaxia y el universo. ─ Gohan la tranquilizó y ella sonrió, ellos pensaron que era ingenuo, pero ella lo era aún más. Sencillamente creyó todo lo que dijo. Bueno, no es como si fuera a abusar de su confianza.

─ Eso es realmente increíble de tu parte, entonces, ¿con qué tipo de chicos malos peleas? ─ Dijo Asia y Gohan se frotó la parte posterior de su cabeza, con su ocupación de salvar planetas, fue agradable que le agradecieran un poco por hacerlo gratis. Escuchó sobre la Patrulla Galáctica a quienes le pagaban para proteger la galaxia de todo, excepto de lo que en realidad era un peligro para los planetas, como Freezer o los Saiyajin, y les pagaron toneladas de créditos. Algunas veces el universo no tenía ningún sentido en absoluto. Tal vez no estaría mal decir solo algunas de las cosas que logró hacer, al menos si supiera lo fuertes que son, ella se sentiría más segura.

─ Jejeje, bueno, hemos salvado planetas de muchas cosas. Existe la Organización Planetaria de Comercio que literalmente enviaba personas para terminar con toda la vida en los planetas y forzar a los sobrevivientes a la esclavitud y tomar el control de ese planeta. El tipo que a cargo fue Freezer quien hizo explotar el planeta Vegeta, hogar de los Saiyajin, pero otra vez, acabamos con él y al resto de su familia malvada. ─ Dijo Gohan y Asia parecía temerosa.

─ Espera, hay personas tan malvadas que hacen eso. ¿Cómo podrían? ─ Asia se estremeció.

─ No estoy seguro, creo que todos eran simples monstruos malvados. Luego también están los Androides creados por el malvado Dr. Gero que quería matar a mi padre. Mi padre detuvo al Ejército de la Patrulla Roja, que también intentaba tomar el control de la tierra, ( _"La Tierra, pero una alternativa y de otro universo")_ y él quería venganza.

─ ¿Qué es un androide? ─ Ella preguntó.

─ Un robot que también es humano. En este caso, el Dr. Gero secuestró a unos adolescentes y experimentó con ellos para convertirlos en máquinas de matar vivientes, pero nuevamente te repito, fueron destruidos. ─ Explicó Gohan.

─ ¡Eso es horrible! ¿Qué hay de ese doctor malvado? ─ Asia protestó.

─ Oh, los androides se volvieron contra él y lo asesinaron. ─ Explicó Gohan, y Asia parecía un poco asustada. ─ Mira, no estoy tratando de asustarte, pero lo que estoy tratando de explicar es que Goten, Trunks y yo ciertamente podemos mantenerte a salvo de cualquiera que quiera lastimarte, así que no te preocupes por nada. ─ Gohan explicó y así ella dejó de temblar.

─ ¿Pero por qué estás haciendo esto por mí? ─ Asia preguntó en voz baja.

─ Supongo que es la forma en que mi padre me crió, realmente no puedo rechazar a nadie que necesite ayuda. Además... ─ Gohan dijo y su tono se hizo un poco más pesado, ─ Cuando él murió yo estaba solo y no tenía a nadie más, pero alguien se acercó a mí... cuando pienso en lo que enfrentas me recuerda a mí mismo cuando no hay nadie allí para ti... así que supongo que solo quiero ir y ayudar como me ayudaron a mí también. ─ Dijo Gohan, de ella algunas lágrimas se formaron en la esquina de sus ojos y le dio un abrazo a Gohan.

─ Gracias Gohan-san. ─ Se sentía mucho más liviana, y Gohan solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Estaba tan agradecida con Dios por haberle entregado a esta gran persona que la ayudó en sus momentos más oscuros, esta es realmente una bendición del Señor.

─ Bien, y estamos aquí. ─ Dijo Gohan y llegaron a un lugar de comida rápida, Gohan sintió su estómago retumbar un poco con anticipación.

Cuando un Saiyajin tenía hambre, necesitaba comida y rápido.

* * *

─ U-uh, Gohan-san ¿estás seguro de que puedes comer todo eso? ─ Asia preguntó cuándo las personas a su alrededor estaban viendo a Gohan tener 30 hamburguesas amontonadas.

─ Sí, este debería ser un buen tentempié ligero, los saiyajin comen mucho más que los terrestres y este es un refrigerio normal para nosotros. ─ Dijo Gohan antes de rasgar la envoltura de la primera e inmediatamente comenzó a devorarla como un animal, luego abrió la siguiente y la devoró en 3 bocados y siguió así.

─ A-ah, ¿hay un tenedor y un cuchillo para esto? ─ Asia preguntó cuándo desenvolvió su hamburguesa y la sostuvo en sus manos.

─ Hm, oh, te lo comes con las manos así. ─ Gohan mostró cómo sostenía 2 hamburguesas en sus manos.

─ Oh, entonces necesito lavarme las manos. ─ Dijo Asia y se limpió las manos con agua bendita que saco de una botella, observó a Gohan terminar 10 hamburguesas por su cuenta, la mayoría de la gente se quedaba boquiabierta ante el apetito de Gohan.

─ Bien, ahora, gracias señor por esta comida. ─ Dijo y cerró las manos en oración mientras Gohan dejaba de masticar y se preguntaba si debería rezar... ¿por qué no? Él no debería verse tan inculto delante de otra persona.

─ Um... Kaio-sama, Kaioshin-sama, y Zen-Oh sama. Gracias por la comida. ─ Dijo Gohan mientras sostenía sus manos en oración y luego continuaba comiendo.

─ Heh, nunca había oído hablar de esos dioses. ─ Dijo Asia después de que terminó de orar y escuchó a Gohan.

─ Oh, Kaio-sama vigila la Galaxia del Norte, Kaioshin-sama vigila la porción Este del Universo y Zen-Oh sama es el dios del universo. Supongo que los terrícolas no saben realmente sobre las cosas que hay fuera de su planeta. ─ Explicó Gohan, y Asia parecía fascinada.

─ Eso es tan sorprendente, pensar que hay dioses que vigilan más que solo la Tierra. ¿Sabes cómo son? ─ Asia preguntó.

─ Hm, oh Kaio-sama vive en un pequeño planeta en el Otro Mundo y creo que mi padre probablemente también esté allí, es excéntrico, pero también es muy fuerte y conoce muchas técnicas, Kaioshin-sama vive en el planeta sagrado de los Kaio y también es increíble. Es realmente inteligente e incluso estando estresado, tiene un plan. Y nunca conocí a Zen-Oh sama en persona, pero también es excéntrico y sorprendente. ─ Explicó Gohan.

─ ¿Entonces eso significa que conociste a los otros dos dioses antes? ─ Asia exclamó.

─ Supongo que sí. ─ Dijo Gohan y mordió otra hamburguesa, tal vez no era normal que conociera tantos dioses... Sí, definitivamente no era normal que las personas conocieran a los dioses tanto como él. Quizás su vida era solo un cúmulo de basura.

─ E-eso es tan increíble, Gohan-san. ─ Dijo Asia con un poco de lágrimas de asombro, ─ Pensar que has tenido el honor de conocer a dioses... realmente eso es tan sorprendente. ─ Dijo ella casi como una Fangirl.

─ E-espera, no es tan sorprendente. Quiero decir que son buenas personas, pero aun así no es nada por lo que valga la pena llorar. ─ Gohan farfulló y Asia se calmó finalmente.

─ ¿Crees que algún día... pueda conocer a un dios también? ─ Asia preguntó con voz suave.

─ _"Podría llevarte a conocer a un dios ahora mismo, un gato gruñón con tendencia a la destrucción o tal vez Kaioshin-sama, pero probablemente esté ocupado o, a un ángel universal amante de las telenovelas, pero creo que uno de sus shows está en la tv."_ ─ Pensó sin decirlo, pero al final dijo, ─ Sí, claro, si tratas de poner todo tu esfuerzo en ello, entonces podrás hacer cualquier cosa, ahora deberías comer o tu comida se enfriará. ─ Gohan la tranquilizó y ella sonrió alegremente y el no pudo evitar sonreír también, era contagioso.

Dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa y de repente comenzó a chillar, ─ Guu, sabe tan bien. Nunca he comido nada más que pan, queso, agua y algunas otras cosas en la iglesia. ─ Dijo y devoró la hamburguesa.

─ _"Wow, solo puedo imaginar lo que pasaría si Beerus tuviera que vivir de eso. El universo no habría durado mucho tiempo."_ ─ Pensó Gohan mientras ella devoraba su hamburguesa al igual que él.

─ Gracias por esta comida Gohan-san. ─ Dijo cuando había terminado.

─ Hm, ¿Qué es ese lugar? ─ Preguntó un poco después y señaló un edificio al otro lado de la calle, Gohan se dio la vuelta para ver un gran edificio llamativo que tenía la "Game Station" impresa en la parte delantera.

─ Oh, ese es un centro de videojuegos, donde juegas y ganas premios como juguetes y cosas. A veces llevo a Trunks y Goten allí si quieren para divertirse. ─ Explicó Gohan, pero vio un brillo en sus ojos, ─ ¿Quieres ir allí? ─ Preguntó.

─ N-no, no debería preguntar tales cosas. ─ Dijo ella, pero Gohan la interrumpió.

─ Está bien, iremos allí. Solo terminare de comer. ─ Dijo Gohan y fue por las últimas 15 hamburguesas, 20 paquetes de papas fritas y 10 batidos en menos de 10 minutos, para sorpresa de los espectadores en el nuevo récord de velocidad de consumo.

* * *

Después de esa comida, o un refrigerio ligero dependiendo de la perspectiva que buscabas de Gohan, llevó a Asia al centro de videojuegos y cuando entraron, el lugar estaba lleno de gente, Asia inmediatamente se apresuró en el brazo de Gohan dando a la gente una impresión equivocada, pero ni se dio cuenta ni siquiera sabía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta.

─ ¡Ahh, es un Ratchu! ─ Dijo Asia y se volvió hacia uno de los puestos donde había una máquina de garra para escoger muñecos y Gohan lo notó.

─ Oh, es un Zattlerat del Planeta Synth, me pregunto qué está haciendo allí. ─ Dijo Gohan en voz alta y Asia parecía confundida.

─ Gohan-san, es un muñeco. ─ Dijo y Gohan se dio cuenta de eso.

─ ¡O-oh, sí, es cierto! Heheh, parecía algo más por un momento. ─ Gohan dijo y ella se volvió hacia algunos de los otros premios dentro de la máquina y unas estrellitas salieron en sus ojos. Pasó un tiempo viajando por el espacio como su padre en el Universo 7 y también en este, fue como una aventura interminable, por lo que había visto un montón de rarezas junto con Vali algunas veces, si Vali le pidió ir con él al espacio para ver con que tipos podria luchar.

─ Oh, es un Greensaur, Scorchmander y Sproutle. ─ Señaló a algunas de los otros muñecos dentro del juego.

─ " _¿Qué demonios? Todos esos son extraterrestres de diferentes planetas... meh como que sea."_ ─ Pensó Gohan y miró el juego.

─ ¡Incluso hay un Mewduo super raro! ─ Ella señaló y los ojos de Gohan se agrandaron.

─ " _Vaya, ¡es una verdadera muñeca de Freezer!"_ ─ Gohan pensó en exclamación, qué diablos pasaba con esto, pero simplemente no le dio importancia.  
─ Entonces, usas el gancho de la grúa y obtienes los premios verdad. Conseguiré ese Zatt-… me refiero a Ratchu. ─ Dijo Gohan, metió algunas monedas dentro de la máquina e intentó atrapar al muñeco, pero seguro que estaba difícil. Cada vez que casi lo obtenía, se le escapaba. Cuando Asia no estaba mirando, levanto dos dedos y usó su limitada telequinesia para levantarlo y mantenerlo en su lugar antes de llevarla a un lado y reclamar el premio. También utilizó la telequinesia para destrozar esa muñeca de Freezer, eso fue lo mejor.

─ ¡Gohan-san, es increíble que hayas ganado el premio en el tercer intento! ─ Asia dijo con chispas en sus ojos, sí, ¡seguro que era increíble tal hazaña! Entregó el premio a Asia, quien lo tomó felizmente y lo abrazó con fuerza. ─ Gracias. ─ Gohan solo sonrió.

Luego se dirigió a otro puesto que era un juego de lanzamiento de pelotas en el que tenía que derribar botellas sobre una mesa para obtener un premio. Tomó algunas monedas de cambio que tenía con ella y se las dio al encargado del puesto, quien le dio tres pelotas de béisbol, arrojó las dos primeras, pero la tercera golpeó, aunque no derribó nada.

─ Oye, esa golpeó las botellas. ¿Cómo es que no se cayó? ─ Le preguntó Gohan al encargado frunciendo el ceño.

─ No se cayó, así que no hay premio, ahora se pierde o vuelve a intentarlo. ─ El encargado dijo ásperamente y Gohan frunció el ceño mientras que Asia solo se veía un poco llorosa, por Zen-Oh sama, ella lloraba por todo... bueno, él no era alguien para discutir eso ya que también solía llorar por todo, pero no podía exactamente arrojar a Asia en páramos de dinosaurios como Piccoro lo hizo con él.

─ Bien, lo intentare. ─ Gohan dijo con una sonrisa y dio unas monedas para un tiro, solo necesitaba una pelota. Alzó su brazo hacia atrás y tomó aire antes de enviarla directamente a las botellas como una bala. Las botellas no se cayeron. Estaban pegadas y, afortunadamente, Gohan pudo demostrar que cuando la mesa se volcó y cayó al suelo las botellas se rompieron por completo. Pero la pelota aún continuaba y se incrustó en la pared con un pequeño cráter donde aterrizó.

Algunas personas solo miraban con los ojos abiertos y las mandíbulas en el suelo, pero Gohan simplemente agarró la muñeca más grande y se la dio a Asia. Humanos: 0 Saiyajins: ¿quién podría contar?

Después de eso, ella llevó a Gohan a una cabina fotográfica y tomó algunas fotos de ellos junto con las muñecas en el fondo. Gracias a Dios, ganó suficiente dinero de los contratos. Después de un tiempo, se estaba haciendo tarde y decidieron irse.

* * *

─ Gohan-san, gracias por hoy. ─ Dijo Asia mientras se sentaba con Gohan también.

─ No hay que agradecer. ─ Dijo Gohan, y decidió sentarse a disfrutar del aire nocturno, se sentó en el banco del parque, al igual que Asia y los dos muñecos que ganó Gohan.

Miró hacia abajo a su palma que brillaba un poco de verde y Gohan decidió preguntar algo, ninguna conversación era aburrida con ella.

─ Um, Asia. ¿Cómo sanaste a Goten? ─ Gohan preguntó y ella se sorprendió un poco, pero decidió explicarlo.

─ Es mi Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. Tiene el poder de curar a todos, incluso a los demonios. ─ Dijo con tristeza.

─ Hm, ¿hay algo mal con eso? ¿Por qué estás tan triste? ─ Gohan preguntó, ya que Asia casi estaba volviendo a romper en llanto.

─ No, es solo... mis padres me abandonaron y crecí en el orfanato. Luego, cuando tenía 8 años, encontré este poder para sanar a los demás, pero luego la iglesia se enteró y me llevó. Me convirtieron en un santo y me adoraron, pero mucha gente escuchó sobre ello y la iglesia mantuvo una estrecha vigilancia sobre mis poderes. Ojalá pudiera salir y ser normal, pero siendo un santo, siempre estaba sola. ─ Explico Asia y Gohan se sintió mal.

─ No tienes que continuar si no quieres. ─ Insistió Gohan, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

─ No tengo a nadie con quien hablar sobre esto, creo que me sentiría un poco mejor si le cuento mi historia a alguien. ─ Gohan asintió y ella continuó. ─ Un día conocí a un demonio herido por un exorcista y también lo curé, pero lo asesinaron. Y luego todo cambió, todos dijeron que cometí un pecado por ayudar a un demonio y que me tildaron de bruja. Fui expulsada de la iglesia, luego fui recogida por un ángel caído y aquí estoy ahora. ─ Dijo con tristeza.  
─ Solo quería... un amigo y todo lo que quería era poder divertirme... ir de compras y jugar juegos... solo vivir, pero debido a este poder no puedo y-... ─ Ella dijo y comenzó a sollozar, pero Gohan tuvo suficiente y la abrazó.

─ Seré tu amigo, no tienes que estar sola. ─ Susurró Gohan y ella comenzó a llorar más devolviéndole el abrazo. Después de un minuto disolvieron el abrazo y Gohan ayudó a secar sus lágrimas.  
─ Supongo que no debería haber preguntado mucho sobre eso. Nunca sabré realmente cómo te sientes acerca de tener tal poder, pero creo que las personas que te trataron mal son tontas. No eres una bruja y puedes tener amigos, tu poder puede ser visto de mala manera por personas de mente cerrada o puede verse como algo tan especial que trasciende los límites establecidos por la guerra y las facciones, puede sanar indiscriminadamente de raza, persona, edad o cualquier otro factor. Diablos, incluso puedes curar extraterrestres, ese es un poder asombroso Asia. ─ Gohan dijo y la rubia sintió que su mundo temblaba, nadie nunca le había dicho algo así desde esa perspectiva antes.  
─ Además, creo que puedo entender un poco sobre tener un poder así. ─ Menciono Gohan y mostro su mano, la sostuvo en la palma resplandeciente de Asia, ─ Cuando nací, mi padre me dijo que tenía un poder innato para controlar el Ki. El Ki es la energía de vital de todos los seres vivos, que los Saiyajin y otros extraterrestres usan para hacer ataques de energía pura, eso es lo que hace que cada golpe sea tan fuerte. Mi padre pasó años aprendiendo a utilizar el Ki, pero yo pude hacerlo cuando era un niño pequeño, aunque no pude controlarlo. ─ Explico y retiró su mano.  
─ Cuando tenía alrededor de 5 años, había invasores tratando de apoderarse de mi planeta de origen y yo era uno de los pocos capaces de luchar contra ellos. Mi padre estaba entrenando con Kaio-sama, así que mi Maestro Piccoro, quien era un Namekiano, me entrenó para pelear. Me dijo que tenía un gran poder dentro de mí y que no le importaba si quería pelear o no, pero me entrenó hasta los huesos para liberarlo por completo. Es el mismo poder que me mantuvo hasta el día de hoy, y aunque a veces lo odio debido a eso, he tenido que luchar contra tantos tipos malos que también han querido destruir el mundo y las galaxias, y perdido una gran cantidad de gente que me importaba en esas peleas, pero realmente no puedo odiar lo que soy, ya que es parte de mí y, si no lo tuviera, no podría proteger a las personas que me importan como tú. ─ Dijo Gohan y ella se atragantó un poco en la última parte.  
─ Creo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que el poder dentro de ti es algo que es parte de ti y algunas personas pueden verlo como algo malo, como todos los tipos malos a los que me he enfrentado, pero habrá alguien que lo verá como algo tan bueno, así como Goten, Trunks y yo. Trata de pensar en lo bueno en lugar de lo malo porque cuando me siento deprimido solo pienso en Goten y Trunks y debido a mi poder puedo protegerlos, y ellos también pueden protegerse a sí mismos. Tu poder no te define y tampoco las expectativas de los demás, sino que es lo que piensas de ti mismo lo que importa, Asia. ─ Dijo por ultimo.

Asia sentía querer llorar nuevamente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Gohan en un fuerte abrazo, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y nunca quiso soltarlo, ella nunca quisiera perder a Gohan, el mejor regalo que la vida le había dado. Nunca nadie le había contado nada sobre sus poderes, aunque Gohan no tenía exactamente el mismo caso, podía entender lo que era tener algo tan especial dentro de ti.

Pero a diferencia de ella, él eligió tomar ese poder y volverse tan fuerte como lo es ahora, mientras ella lo odiaba por separarla de las personas normales. No hubo nadie que la viera como una persona teniendo ese poder, antes fue una doncella, una santa, luego bruja y al final un hereje. Y ahora finalmente tenía a alguien que realmente la quería y le gustaba como amiga, eso cambió la forma en que veía el mundo.

De repente, su mundo se vio mucho más brillante, como si el sol finalmente brillara en su mundo y ella simplemente abrazó a Gohan, nunca quiso soltar esa luz.

* * *

─ Aww, bueno, acaso no es eso tan dulce. Todo me da ganas de vomitar. ─ Dijo una voz chillona desde la esquina, Asia y Gohan se separaron inmediatamente y Gohan tomo una posición de batalla.

─ ¡Quién está ahí! ─ Dijo Gohan bruscamente y Asia comenzó a temblar como una hoja.

─ R-Raynare-sama. ─ Tartamudeó y se colocó detrás de Gohan quien materializó el Gi de Piccoro y dirigió la vista hacia una firma Ki familiar, fue ese ángel caído que mató a Issei.

─ Ven aquí, Asia, ya he tenido suficiente de que estés deambulando por ahí. Sigue así y te mataré bruja. ─ Gruñó y la cara de Gohan se volvió fría como una piedra cuando la miró.

─ N-no, ¡no voy a volver! ─ Logró decir sin tartamudear, pero la mirada venenosa de Raynare le quitó el coraje.

─ Estúpida bruja, cómo te atreves. Acojo y refugio a una bruja asquerosa como tú y ¿este es el agradecimiento que recibo? Volverás conmigo en este momento, inútil desperdicio de carne o dejaré que Freed lo haga a su manera. ─ Ella gruñó, pero Gohan expulso su Ki y eso detuvo su diatriba.

─ Si vuelves a acercarte a ella, te mataré. No te confundas, no seré misericordioso y si vuelves a llamarla bruja... te hare pedazos. ─ Él habló sin tono.

Raynare se estremeció ligeramente al sentir su poder abrumador, era diferente en comparación con la última vez. Esa vez él debió haberse contenido, pero ahora... ella sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Bueno, si ella estuviera jugando limpio así seria.

─ Hagh, está bien. Toma a la bruja, ella es una pequeña monja inútil de todos modos. Nadie necesita ese desperdicio de carne, solo la llevé para entretenerme, pero si quieres una cosa tan débil, entonces está bien. ─ Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y Asia se llenaba de lágrimas mientras cada insulto se clavaba en su carne.

─ Bien _"_ _Shunkan-Ido" ─_ Dijo Gohan, sostuvo la mano de la rubia y se llevó la otra a la frente, sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, pero de repente se detuvo, al igual que su teletransportación que se detuvo forzosamente y Gohan se quedó aturdido por un segundo por lo sucedido.

─ Ahora ¡MUERE! ─ Grito Raynare amenazadoramente, ella estaba esperando una oportunidad para destriparlo y acabar con él allí mismo, pero no por nada Gohan era un Guerrero Z que se enfrentó a oponentes mucho más fuertes. Sujeto fácilmente la lanza y la desintegró, y con una onda de Ki, Raynare fue atacada de vuelta.

Gohan venció a Cell, un ser que podría considerarse Maou en el nivel de poder y Raynare tenía menos poder que un Saibaiman o Raditz, podría mirar hacia atrás y reírse de ellos tratando de pelear con oponentes fuera de su alcance, pero Gohan se quedó sin las ganas, estaba muy enojado.

─ Supongo que usaste algún tipo de hechizo para detener la teletransportación. ─ Dijo Gohan y Raynare solo escupió sangre y gruñó.

─ Es un hechizo anti-teletransportación que debería impedir que te teletransportes a ti o a esa bruja a cualquier parte. Estás atrapado aquí conmigo, así que entrega a esa bruja y podría perdonarte la vida si suplicas como la escoria que eres. ─ Raynare se burló.

Después de todo fue inevitable y en vez de contestar, solo se rio. Dejó escapar una sonora carcajada por lo que estaba pasando. Pasó un tiempo desde que escuchó una broma tan graciosa antes y le dolía el estómago.

─ ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡Perdiste la cordura, humano! ─ Raynare le preguntó.

─ Gohan-san, ¿estás bien? ─ Asia preguntó tentativamente.

─ Hehe, no estoy bien. Es solo que después de todo esto, todavía no puedes ver cuán superada estás y, siendo sincero, es realmente divertido. ─ Dijo Gohan y se limpió una lágrima de los ojos mientras miraba al ángel caído ponerse roja de ira.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Crees que un miserable humano como tú es mejor que yo! ─ Ella le espetó.

─ Bien, te mostrare cuán superada estás y una cosa más… ─ Dijo y su miraba se helo, ─ Dije que, si llamas a Asia una bruja otra vez, te hare pedazos. Ahora te mostraré el poder de la raza Saiyajin. ─ Tomo una posición de poder.

─ **¡Kaio-Ken por 2!** ─ Gohan gritó y su aura de Ki se volvió de un rojo intenso antes de que Raynare sudara frio ante lo que estaba sintiendo, hiciera lo que hiciera, ¡dobló su poder por 2!  
─ Ni siquiera necesito de esto para vencerte, pero considerando todo lo demás, así lo quiero. ─ se volvió borroso delante de Raynare antes de que ella pudiera hacer un ruido.  
!PAAM! un golpe directamente en el estómago antes de seguir con una patada superior en el mentón que la envió volando en el cielo.

Gohan volvió a desaparecer y llego al otro lado, esperándola, ella trató de reaccionar y creó una lanza de luz a pesar del dolor y se la arrojó a Gohan, quien se volvió borroso nuevamente y la lanza pasó a su lado. Apareció detrás y aterrizó un poderoso golpe con ambas manos entrelazadas en su costado enviándola en sentido contrario a velocidades brutales.

Una vez más se desvaneció y apareció justo frente a Raynare, enterrándole una rodilla en su pelvis y rematar con una patada giratoria en su cara, que la envió al aire una vez más.

Gohan realizó un último ataque, apareció justo encima de ella y con una devastadora patada que envió a su cuerpo estrellándose contra el suelo en el parque, ¡BOOM! generó una nube de polvo y una explosión que causó una pequeña onda de choque.

Después de que el polvo se despejó, Raynare quedo herida gravemente y solo por unos cuantos ataques. Esto era inconcebible, ella era un ángel caído y ¿qué era él? Un asqueroso, e imbécil ¡HUMANO! Ella le mostraría, una vez que obtuviera ese Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, sería la mejor y nadie podría detenerla.

─ Entonces, ¿ves la diferencia en nuestro poder? ─ Gohan preguntó mientras Raynare solo lo miraba y volvía a levantarse en el aire.

─ ¡Un mono inmundo y sin valor! ¡Cómo te atreves a golpearme! ¡Te mataré! ─ Ella le grito locamente a Gohan, quien se preguntó si había perdido todos sus tornillos o simplemente la golpeo tan duro que le daño la cabeza.

─ ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? ─ Gohan preguntó y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

Ella calmó un poco su mente, primero tendría que escapar y luego obtener el Sacred Gear, luego podría detener a Gohan de una vez por todas, la ceremonia estaba lista para realizarse, si tuviera a la chica, podía hacerse en unos pocos minutos y ya lo tenía listo desde que escuchó que 20 ángeles caídos fueron derribados fácilmente por un luchador, pero ahora esa bruja inútil se había unido con ese humano inútil, ¿cómo alejarla de él? Pero primero escapándose, ya tenía una idea sobre cómo hacer eso.

─ ¡Comete esto! ─ Gritó y creó una gran lanza de luz con todo su poder, la envió volando directamente hacia Gohan, que ni siquiera se inmutó, pero cuando se acercó a él, de repente se desvió y cambió de dirección, se dirigía directamente hacia Asia. La cara de Gohan se convirtió inmediatamente en una de preocupación mientras se desplazó y apareció frente a ella logrando bloquear la lanza, Raynare había aprovechado esa oportunidad para volar a toda velocidad, lo más rápido que pudo para luchar otro día.

* * *

Gohan simplemente respiró y el aura roja del Kaioken desapareció cuando aterrizó justo en frente de Asia que estaba casi en estado de shock, solo la abrazó y ella comenzó a recuperarse un poco.

─ Asia, ¿estás bien? ─ Gohan preguntó mientras sostenía su mano y comenzó a calentarse lentamente.

─ S-sí. ─ Respondió y se apoyó en el abrazo, con él allí se sintió mil veces mejor. Gohan se llevó dos dedos a la cabeza e intentó teletransportarse nuevamente, pero no funcionó y frunció el ceño ante eso.

─ No te preocupes Asia, prometo protegerte y no dejaré que la gente te use y te trate mal nuevamente. ¡Nube Voladora! ─ Gohan gritó y, desde el horizonte, una nube dorada y esponjosa apareció, descendió del cielo mientras dejaba detrás un sendero dorado, alcanzó su nivel en el suelo y se detuvo bruscamente.  
─ Aquí, Asia. Sube a la nube y regresa a casa, Goten y Trunks pueden protegerte. Sin mencionar que la casa está fortificada con tecnología avanzada para las defensas en caso de que algo malo suceda. ─ Asia suavemente dio un paso y aterrizó en la nube esponjosa.

─ ¿E-estoy sentada en una nube?

─ Sí, te llevará de vuelta a casa, solo podrás montarla si eres puro de corazón. Ahora ve a casa, y en cuanto a mí. ─ Dijo Gohan mientras expulso su capa Ki otra vez y comenzaba a caminar. Cada paso que daba hacia que el polvo se levantara.  
─ Tratare con una infestación de cuervos que ha tenido esta cuidad últimamente. ─ Dijo por último mientras caminaba hacia la oscuridad.

* * *

Gohan se acercó a la iglesia y se habían tomado muchas molestias para tratar de mantenerlo alejado, había montones de defensas mágicas contra Gohan quien caminaba hacia el interior. Pudo haber volado hasta allí, pero seguro que lo atacarían como a un pato volando a unos 100 metros por arriba de la iglesia, además quería llegar allí de manera más personal y terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Acababa de evitar el último ataque de una bomba explosiva y retirado a unos pocos civiles en las proximidades, se había movido demasiado rápido para ser visto por ellos. Trataban realmente de mantenerlo alejado de allí, incluso poniendo en peligro a los civiles y se llamaban a sí mismos Ángeles. Eso solo hizo que su sangre hierva, si así es como los ángeles jugaban, él preferiría ser un demonio.

Habían establecido trampas con explosivos y destrucción que habían destruido varias cuadras, Gohan tuvo que detenerse y cambiar de rumbo, salvando a la gente en peligro por la caída de escombros o de los Ángeles Caídos que intentaban tomar rehenes, pero con un rápido Shunkan-Ido los detuvo en seco, los había dejado fuera de servicio antes de llevar a la gente a un lugar seguro. Una vez que lo último había sido resuelto, tenía que volver al problema que tenía entre manos.

Verificó la hora, habían pasado unos 30 minutos desde que golpeó a Raynare y la noche había caído en la ciudad. Esto fue suficiente, ya estaba cansado de esto. su capa Ki estallo con más fuerza y se abrió paso por el resto de las defensas, en otros 5 minutos apareció en las puertas de la iglesia.

─ ¡Toc, Toc! ─ Golpeó las puertas de una patada aun con su capa de Ki, el resultado hizo que las puertas volaran hacia atrás y se hicieran pedazos con la pared de fondo. Mientras hizo eso, notó otro enjambre de ángeles caídos y exorcistas. Había alrededor de 40 en total, con los 3 a cargo sentados en las estatuas. Había una tipa con cabello azul y vistiendo un atuendo que mostraba su escote, una chica rubia de aspecto gótico y el mismo tipo de antes que atacó a Issei después de convertirse en un demonio.

─ Debes estar loco si crees que puedes vencernos a todos. ─ Se burló Dohnassek.

─ Hm, por el contrario, es al revés. Todos deben estar locos si creen que tienen una oportunidad en mi contra. ─ Dijo Gohan y estiró sus brazos ligeramente mientras su capa de Ki ondeaba en el viento. Sí, su nueva política cuando trataba con Ángeles Caídos arrogantes era aplicar lo que haría Vegeta sobre ellos.

─ ¿Quién crees que eres? ¡Un humano inmundo debería conocer su lugar! ─ La chica rubia le gruñó, pero él seguía sonriendo.

─ ¿Humano? ¡No, los terrestres sin valor como tú necesitan aprender su lugar cuando desafían a un Saiyajin! ─ Respondió y su cola se desplegó en el viento balanceándose ligeramente. Sí, eso sería probablemente lo que Vegeta diría y, cuanto más enojados se ponían, más errores cometía el oponente.

─ ¿Saiyajin? Y qué si eres un yokai mutante. Los números se acumulan contra ti, y esta iglesia marcará tu tumba si das otro paso, pero si te inclinas y suplicas, entonces podemos dejarte vivir como una mascota. ─ Dijo la de pelo azul y preparo una lanza contra él.

─ ¡Oh, créeme, en un minuto estarás suplicándome que te perdone la vida! ¡Solo intenta detenerme! ─ Declaro Gohan y caminó hacia adelante, el resto de los ángeles soltaron un rugido y se lanzó hacia Gohan, quien no estaba ni pestañeando.

Cuando apareció el primero y trató de dividir a la mitad a Gohan, simplemente esquivó y envió un nudillo a la cara que le rompió la mandíbula, ¡CRACK! fue enviado volando hacia atrás, derribo a otros 4 ángeles caídos por la fuerza pura con la que fue empujado y se estrellaron en la pared.

─ ¡HAAAH! ─ Gohan gritó y de sus palmas dos esferas de energía azul salieron disparadas hacia adelante, se dirigieron directamente hacia la multitud de enemigos, ¡PUUM! despedazaron sus filas derribando a unos 10 ángeles y los comandantes en las estatuas que se estaban preocupando un poco también se retiraron.

Intentaron rodear a Gohan, pero eso fue un error ya que solo sonrió y su cuerpo brilló de dorado, se cruzó de brazos y dejó que la energía fluyera fuera de su cuerpo, alrededor de él. La energía se elevó rápidamente en potencia e intensidad a medida que se expandía hacia afuera en un brillo dorado y Gohan gritó: ─ **¡Súper onda explosiva!** ─ La energía se extendió hacia afuera y golpeó a cada uno de los ángeles a su alrededor.

¡BOOM!

A medida que la energía los alcanzaba, la ola explotó y dejó fuera de servicio a 10 ángeles, todos se desplomaron en el suelo con un desmayo mortal, pero no murieron.

─ ¡Atáquenlo desde la distancia con lanzas! ─ La peliazul gritó y creó una lanza, se la envió a Gohan que simplemente la desvió sin siquiera intentarlo, todos enviaron oleadas de lanzas y Gohan seguía sonriendo con satisfacción cuando cada lanza simplemente pasaba a su lado o fue desviada por él.

Un exorcista sacó un arma y rápidamente le disparó a Gohan, quien casi fue tomado por sorpresa cuando la bala golpeó su frente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás por el impacto.

─ ¡Ja, lo tengo! ─ Gritó el exorcista.

─ ¡Buen trabajo Freed! ─ Dijo un ángel caído ya que Gohan no se estaba moviendo, pero para su horror Gohan solo inclinó su cabeza hacia delante con la bala aplastada justo en su frente y ligeramente humeando. Gohan solo levantó su mano, agarró la bala y la sostuvo en su mano. ¡Ni siquiera salió sangre!

─ Au, casi cosquillas. ─ Dijo sarcásticamente y le devolvió la bala a Freed con los dedos.

¡SAZ!

─ ¡ARGH! ─ Golpeó su pierna y gritó de dolor, se agarró la herida e hizo lo posible por alejarse, se las pagaría. Algún día.

─ ¿Q-qué clase de monstruo es él? ─ Un ángel dijo temblando ante la idea de alguien que tomó un tiro en la cabeza y simplemente se lo quitó.

─ He tenido suficiente jugando con ustedes perdedores. ¡ **Masenko!** ─ Dijo Gohan, colocándose las palmas de las manos sobre la frente, reuniendo energía amarilla y todos comenzaron a asustarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

─ **¡HAA!** ─ Gohan gritó y alrededor de 15 ángeles caídos fueron eliminados de un gran rayo de luz dorada, eso los hizo colapsar en el suelo como palomas sin alas con sus cuerpos chamuscados.

Los tres ángeles caídos que estaban de pie en la parte superior usaron los cuerpos de sus camaradas para protegerse y estaban empezando a temblar en sus zapatos ante el tipo de monstruo que provocaban. ¿Qué demonios era él? ¡Se enfrentó a 40 ángeles y exorcistas por sí mismo y ni siquiera recibió un rasguño!

─ Ríndanse, esta es su última advertencia. ─ Dijo Gohan y sus palmas volvieron a brillar, los tres ángeles lo miraron antes de hacer un último esfuerzo, se lanzaron contra él, pero Gohan fácilmente les saco el aire con un solo golpe y golpearon el suelo fuera de combate.  
─ Debiluchos. ─ Dijo Gohan y continuó caminando por las escaleras, pero los tres quedaron sonriendo, cumplieron su propósito y el ritual fue completo.

* * *

─ ¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡Lo he hecho! ¡Su Sacred Gear, es mío! ─ Raynare dijo mientras un anillo flotaba fuera de Asia, lo tomo y lo dejó entrar en su cuerpo. Su plan fue brillante, después de que ella se fue se aseguró de dejar a unos exploradores alrededor que vieron a Asia siendo llevada por una nube.

Al principio fue un problema ya que la nube viajaba a Mach 1, ¡pero la estúpida chica le pidió que disminuyera la velocidad! Eso le dio a ella y a unos 20 ángeles caídos la oportunidad que necesitaban para atacar. No fue fácil ya que la nube se seguía regenerando y también dispara rayos, pero lograron contenerlo y una vez que Asia estaba fuera de la nube, esta no podía hacer nada más sin un jinete y pudieron detenerla.

Y una vez que le entregaron a Asia, fue noqueada y regresaron a la iglesia, Raynare ordenó a todas las tropas que pudo que fueran a defender la iglesia, montó tantas trampas y encantamientos cómo fue posible y con todo su poder para mantener esa persona a raya hasta que puedan completar el ritual y ahora finalmente se hizo. ¡Ella lo tenía! ¡El Sacred Gear!

Gohan abrió la puerta e inmediatamente se estremeció al ver que Raynare tomaba el anillo y el Ki de Asia caía a niveles peligrosamente bajos, casi hasta la muerte y su boca se secó.

─ ¡A-ASIA! ─ Gohan gritó mientras sus ojos se abrieron.

─ ¡Hahahaha! ¡Pensabas que una nube podía detenernos! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Lo he logrado! ¡Finalmente su poder es mío! ¡Y una vez que te someta con su poder, entonces nada podrá interponerse en mi camino! ─ Raynare se rio, había enviado a su guardia para luchar contra ese humano, pero al parecer, también perdieron. No importa, con el poder de sanar de cualquier herida, ella sería imparable.

Gohan simplemente lo ignoró, su cabeza se ilumino con la luz de la luna mientras miraba el cuerpo agonizante de Asia. Simplemente se acercó a ella, su mente carente de pensamientos corría en un completo vacío mientras se acercaba a su lado y se arrodillaba. Solo para intentar hacer algo, y Asia volvió a hablar.

─ G-gohan… ─ Susurró y Gohan pudo escucharla.

─ ¡A-asia! ─ Gohan dijo y vio la luz que se desvanecía de sus ojos verdes que usualmente estaban llenos de estrellas, ─ ¡ASIA! ¡No mueras! ¡Por favor, hagas lo que hagas no mueras! Vamos, ¡quédate conmigo un poco más! ¡Pediré ayuda, Asia! ─ Gohan dijo mientras unas pocas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos y caían de su rostro hacia Asia, quien solo sonreía serenamente, sus ojos comenzaron a llorar también y como un grifo que drenaban por su rostro.

─ G-gohan. Gracias. Si e-este es mi último aliento, entonces solo quiero decir... gracias por decirme que no soy una bruja, gracias por ser mi amigo, gracias por preocuparse por mí, incluso si solo fuera por unos pocos minutos... fueron los más felices que alguna vez he tenido... si alguna vez vuelvo a nacer, espero poder estar contigo de nuevo… ─ Ella susurró suavemente y con eso se fue su último aliento.

Mientras Gohan sostenía a Asia en sus brazos, no pudo evitar ver los destellos de todos los que decepcionó en su vida. Piccolo, Krillin, Ten, Yamcha, Chaos, Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, su madre, Androide 16, el Maestro Roshi, miles de personas en la Tierra y, lo peor de todo, su padre. Todas las personas que murieron porque no pudo hacer nada. Si solo él hubiera ido con Asia en lugar de usar la Nube, no tenía a nadie a quien culpar, así que se obligó a tomar la carga de nuevo.

* * *

─ ¡PFHAHAHAHAHA! ¡BWAHAHAHA! ¡Oh, Señor! ¡HAHAHAHA! No puedo soportar más de esto. ─ Una voz se carcajeó después de que Asia había terminado de hablar y parloteaba, ─ ¡No puedo creer que alguien llore por esa bruja, el inútil saco de carne! ¡Pensar que un humano inmundo como tú lloriquea tan fácilmente con solo la muerte de una patética niña! ¡Pensar que puede encontrar un amigo y renacer! ¡Eso no tiene precio! HAHAHAHA! ─ Ella se rio, pero Gohan no pudo soportarlo más y el Ki que lo rodeaba alcanzó su máximo poder, Raynare dejó de reírse y dio un paso atrás.

─ He tenido suficiente de esto, devuélveme ese Sacred Gear. ─ Amenazó Gohan sombríamente mientras se ponía de pie y la miraba con el rostro contorsionado por la furia.

─ ¿Q-qué? ¿Devolver el Sacred Gear? ¿Eres estúpido? El Sacred Gear está dentro de mí, no puedo simplemente escupirlo. Y aunque pudiera, no devolvería a la bruja sin valor a la vida.

─ Lo sé, pero es la última parte de su vida... y no soporto la idea de que una escoria como tú la tenga.

─ Pft, incluso si pudiera dejarlo ¿por qué lo haría? Esto era todo por lo que ella era buena y obtuve lo que pasé una semana tratando de obtener. Además de esto, finalmente puedo avanzar en las filas y convertirme en uno de los mejores de mi tipo. Con el poder de sanar de cualquier cosa, incluso tú no puedes vencerme. La única manera de que lo obtengas es si lo arrancas desde mi cadáver. ─ Ella se burló y el Ki de Gohan volvió a vibrar violentamente.

─ Eso es perfecto, no estaba planeando dejarte vivir. ─ Gohan declaró y levantó la vista, ─ _"Lo siento papá, pero he terminado de hacerlo a tu manera con una basura como ella. No la voy a dejar ir, no me importa si no me perdonas, pero aquí no están las Esferas del Dragón."_ ─ Y miró hacia debajo de nuevo.

─ Aww eso es lindo. ¿Crees que puedes vencerme? Pero es una lástima, con este poder que puedo sanar de cualquier cosa. ─ Raynare dijo con una sonrisa y sus palmas se iluminaron con un familiar brillo verde, los ojos de Gohan se volvieron más oscuros que nunca y sus pupilas se contrajeron en pequeños puntos, ─ Mira, todos sus poderes son míos y una bruja como ella puede arder en el infierno. ─ Y eso rompió la última restricción en Gohan. Volvía a su lado brutal que solo Cell fue desafortunado de ver, antes de su fallecimiento.

* * *

¡PAAAM!

Gohan se lanzó hacia adelante a toda velocidad y atacó a Raynare con el puño justo en su estómago que la envió volando hacia atrás con un estallido y una onda de choque, salió disparada como una bala de cañón, ¡TRACK! golpeó la pared detrás de ella.

Gohan recogió su cuerpo por el cuello y la estranguló con la mano, ella inútilmente trató de acuchillarlo con una lanza de luz, pero no hizo nada cuando alcanzó a Gohan y se desintegró al contacto de su cuerpo otra vez. La tiró de su cuello en el aire y se acercó en su dirección, utilizó un lazo de Ki para enviarla estrellándose desde el sótano a la planta baja a través de ladrillo puro y fue lanzada al aire nuevamente.

Gohan le dio un rodillazo en la espalda antes de girar y aterrizar una patada giratoria a su cara que la envió a estrellarse contra la estatua de una Gárgola. Gohan aún no había terminado con ella, recogió su cuerpo y lo arrojó contra la cruz en la pared, aterrizó dolorosamente en unos clavos que salían de la madera tallada. Recogió algunos bancos y los lanzo bruscamente hacia a Raynare, se estrellaron fuertemente contra su cuerpo cuando el impacto hizo que los bancos explotaran y generaran una nube de polvo otra vez. Raynare estaba atrapada dentro de un cráter, pero Gohan no había terminado todavía.

La sujetó por el pelo y la arrastró por las paredes con su cuerpo todavía incrustado, la arrojó directamente a la lámpara de cristal en el techo haciéndola explotar y romperse en miles de fragmentos que la atravesaron por todo el cuerpo. Gohan luego la dejó caer sobre el desastre y solo estaba parado allí.

─ Anda, sanate. ─ Gohan le ordenó y ella lo miró fijamente.

Ella sentía tanto dolor, no tenía idea de cómo se sentía el dolor hasta ahora, cuando ese monstruo la golpeó sin piedad. No había otra palabra para él. Sus palmas se volvieron verdes otra vez y sus hematomas fueron desapareciendo lentamente pero no lo suficientemente rápido y Gohan se estaba impacientando.

─ Ya que puedes sanar, eso significa que puedo destrozarte una y otra vez hasta que me aburra y te termine. ─ Gohan dijo sombríamente y se atragantó con el hecho de que iba a hacer eso otra vez antes de sentir algo que no había sentido antes, miedo. No, esto es una broma. Ella era un Ángel Caído, ¡era Raynare y no le tenía miedo a un humano inmundo, patético y llorón. Ella usó más magia y más heridas comenzaron a sanar, pero Gohan seguía impacientándose y comenzó a luchar nuevamente.

Gohan la golpeó con una patada al mentón y luego un golpe en el aire para después saltar allí también, entrego dos golpes en el estómago antes de golpearla con dos patadas giratorias y luego, mientras la enviaban volando en el aire, golpeo con ambas manos haciendo un solo puño para tumbarla en el suelo, se movió borrándose debajo de ella y le dio un rodillazo en la espalda, el cambio repentino en el impulso casi rompió su columna vertebral cuando fue enviada hacia arriba otra vez pero se detuvo con un nudillo en la cara por Gohan devuelta hasta el suelo.

─ ¡Hah! ¡Hah! ¡Hah! ¡Hah! ─ Gohan gruñó de esfuerzo mientras enviaba una andanada de ráfagas de energía directo a Raynare que no podía esquivarlos, cada uno quemaba su cuerpo y chamuscaba su piel antes de que explotaran y rompieran todos sus órganos internos. Trató de curar el daño, pero rápidamente vio el defecto, si se quedaba sin magia, entonces no podía sanar y si no podía sanar, entonces estaba... muerta sin lugar a dudas.

Mientras intentaba pararse otra vez, Gohan no estaba de humor para tener más piedad, rápidamente se precipitó sobre ella y con un codazo la levantó en el aire. Luego, voló hacia arriba y entrego una patada giratoria en el estómago. Finalmente, voló tras el ángel caído y la golpeó con la mano empujándola con más fuerza hasta el suelo, infligiendo una cantidad masiva de daño a su cuerpo de nuevo.

¡BROOM!

Ella temblorosamente se levantó e intentó hacer cualquier cosa, pero Gohan fue implacable, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y luego en el aire aprecio por detrás encima de ella, le dio una patada en el hombro, casi sintió sus huesos convertirse completamente en polvo por eso y se estrelló contra el suelo en otro cráter. Gohan dio vuelta hacia adelante en el aire, ─ ¡HAA! ─ Envió una onda azul de energía que la envolvió por completo ¡BOOM!, infligiendo un daño devastador.

Trató de pararse, pero apenas podía sentir algo en sus extremidades, huesos, órganos o cualquier cosa. Estaba completamente adolorida ya que cada parte de su cuerpo ardía como nunca antes lo había hecho, tanto que comenzó a llorar, pero lo que más le asustaba eran los desalmados y fríos ojos negros.

Se incorporo cuando Gohan acaba de aterrizar ¡PAS!, le dio una patada en las costillas y se estrelló contra la pared detrás de ella, bajo la cruz rota.

─ P-por favor ─ Dijo con voz áspera, ─ N-no más, no lastimaré a nadie otra vez. Piedad. ─ Y el poder de Gohan se volvió más oscuro de nuevo.

─ Ha… Ha… Ha… ─ Gohan sintió cada respiración ensancharse en sus pulmones a medida que cada uno se volvía más pesado y sintió que su poder aumentaba de nuevo. ─ ¡PIEDAD! ─ Gritó enojado y no pudo evitar guardarlo más. El aura de Ki alrededor de Gohan comenzó a ponerse de un rico color dorado y sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear entre verde azulado y negro, su cabello también comenzó a parpadear entre rubio y negro.  
─ ¡RAAAAAH! ─ Gohan rugió y en un estallido de Ki, el cabello de Gohan era rubio puro y flotaba ligeramente. Sus ojos se volvieron azules y el aura de Ki no se volvió blanca ni roja sino de un intenso color dorado.

Su cola ondeaba detrás de él y también era de color dorado. A la sombra, casi se podía ver a un poderoso y violento Oozaru rugiendo con ira pura, la emoción más fuerte de un Saiyajin y por instinto y la furia se convirtió en un Super Saiyajin.

─ T-te atreves a pedir ¿¡PIEDAD!? ¡PIEDAD! ¡U-UN PEDAZO DE BASURA COMO TÚ! ─ Grito Gohan, ─ Mataste a Issei, él era solo una persona normal. Un tipo normal y lo mataste sin razón. Luego estaban el resto de la gente inocente que casi quedó atrapada en todas las trampas que estableciste. ¡Y ASIA! Ella era una chica de corazón puro y la más amable, ¡ni siquiera lastimó una mosca o hizo algo malo! ¡Y LA MATASTE POR SU PODER! ─ Gritó, casi sofocando sollozos mientras pensaba en Asia.  
─ ¡Grrrr! ¡HRRGH! ─ Gohan gruñe mientras extendía su mano e intentaba generar un ataque, cualquier ataque. Un rayo, explosión, onda, cualquier cosa para matar a esa escoria, pero al ver su rostro mendigando y sin importar lo mucho que lo intentó, no pudo hacer que la energía saliera.

Podía imaginarse lo difícil que era esto cuando Freezer le pidió misericordia a su padre, cada fibra de su ser quería matarla, pero lo que mantenía su moral de preservar la vida, no se doblegaría cuando ella pidiera misericordia.

─ HAAAaaah ─ Gohan gruñó mientras la energía en su palma se desvanecía y su brazo caía manteniéndose lánguidamente a su lado, el aura comenzó a disminuir en intensidad ya que simplemente no podía seguir adelante con eso. Al final, él era el hijo de su padre.  
─ Si vuelves a lastimar a alguien, no volveré a tenerte piedad. ─ Con eso ultimo dio media vuelta y se alejó, los recuerdos de Asia todavía flotaban en su mente. Quería matarla en serio, cada parte de su ser Saiyajin se lo exigía, pero la única parte que era él mismo no podía matar a alguien, especialmente a alguien que suplicaba por su vida.

─ ¡Aquí tienes algo de mi piedad! ─ Raynare dijo mientras curaba algunas de sus heridas y creaba una lanza de luz cuando Gohan se volteó, se la arrojó a su espalda expuesta. ¡Como si alguna vez se rindiera y perdiera ante un humano inmundo, especialmente este que pensaba que era mejor que ella!

─ ¡Idiota! ─ Gohan murmuró mientras giraba bruscamente sobre su pie y aplastaba la lanza con su puño, y antes de que pudiera suplicar misericordia otra vez Gohan había tomado su decisión sobre qué hacer con ella. Con el ataque que había copiado de Freezer, estuvo a la altura de su nombre. Disparó un rayo de Ki concentrado y la golpeó justo en su pecho, sus ojos se abrieron ahogando sangre y Gohan detuvo el ataque, había un enorme agujero en su pecho y se estremeció antes de escupir más sangre, golpeando el suelo en un desmayo mortal.

* * *

Gohan apagó su aura de Super Saiyajin que desapareció de nuevo y se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas, las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarle por la cara y apretó los dientes mientras pensaba en Asia y su sonrisa. Al menos la vengó, y aunque era el hijo de su padre, no podía dejarla vivir más. Ella simplemente volvería y lastimaría a más personas, su alma estaba tan contaminada como la de Freezer o incluso Cell. Si Piccoro estuviera aquí, estaría de acuerdo con sus acciones y recordó lo que Androide 16 le contó sobre la vida. Era bueno amar la vida, y la amaba más que a nadie aun siendo solo un androide. Pero es por ese amor, que él estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para protegerlo. Había salvado muchas vidas de alguien tan despiadado como Raynare... pero no la que le importaba. Asia. Ninguna semilla del ermitaño, ni la Máquina del tiempo, ni las Esferas del Dragón iban a salvarla y traerla de regreso.

Ni siquiera notó que un pentagrama rojo aparecía a un lado y Rias se materializó con el símbolo. El hechizo anti-teletransportación debe haber desaparecido después de que Raynare murió y ella apareció en la escena, detectó un poder de Clase Suprema proveniente de la iglesia y supo quién se trataba exactamente, la sola idea de que su amigo había superado la Clase Suprema en el poder fue un shock absoluto.

Lo primero que vio fue a Gohan, pero de una manera como nunca lo había visto antes. Estaba de rodillas, llorando con su sonrisa habitual desaparecida, sollozando y la luz en sus ojos se atenuó en la oscuridad, cada fibra de su ser gritaba que estaba destruido. Luego estaba el estado de la iglesia, si antes estaba casi abandonada, ciertamente ahora lo parecía. Había cráteres, explosiones y muebles rotos arrojados por todas partes en el lugar, era un desastre y no tenía idea de cómo iba a explicar esto. Y finalmente estaba Raynare, el caído que mató a Issei con un agujero en el pecho y sabía lo que le había pasado a Gohan. Alguien tan cariñoso y gentil como él que quitaba una vida, eso era realmente horrible.

─ Gohan-kun. ─ Dijo Rias y vio que Gohan no le había respondido, así que se acercó a él, podía sentir su corazón agrietarse al ver a Gohan, una de las personas más fuertes que ella conocía derrotadas en el suelo.  
─ ¿Qué pasó? ─ Preguntó con cuidado, se arrodilló y lo miró cara a cara. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con el negro oscuro y con lágrimas.

─ Asia murió. ─ Gohan logró responder, ─ Tomó su Sacred Gear. ─ Susurró Gohan y sus manos se cerraron en puños.

─ Espera, ¿fue hace poco? ─ Rias preguntó y Gohan al momento amplio la vista tomando su compostura, ¡todavía había una posibilidad!

─ ¡Espera, Presidenta! ¿Puedes usar tus Piezas Malignas, por favor salva a Asia! ¡Haré cualquier cosa! ─ Gohan dijo y la tomo por los hombros, casi le suplicó que se miraran a los ojos y eso la hizo sentirse horrible, pero que también sintiera algo más.

Incluso si la situación no era la correcta justo ahora, no podía evitar sentirse celosa de Asia por ser tan valiosa para Gohan. Pero ella quería que Gohan fuera feliz, no destrozado como ahora. Pero ese favor...

─ Lo haré. ─ Dijo Rias, y Gohan inmediatamente volvió a la vida, como si alguien se hubiera vuelto a encender un árbol de Navidad. Odiaba la idea de usar la desesperación de Gohan, pero por ese último mensaje que recibió desde el infierno, estaba asustada.  
─ G-gohan-kun, p-por esa solicitud. Si te pregunto algo, ¿l-lo harías? ─ Preguntó nerviosamente, cada fibra de ella se sentía disgustada por usar a sus amigos de esa manera.

─ Sí, no pedirías nada malo. Sigues siendo tú, y eres demasiado amable para preguntarme algo así. ─ Respondió Gohan con una sonrisa que la animó e inmediatamente saltó por el agujero en el piso, levanto suavemente el cadáver de Asia, y salió volando del cráter, la llevó hasta la planta baja.

Rias caminó hacia el cadáver de Raynare y usó magia para extraer el Anillo Sacred Gear antes de usar su magia para borrar por completo su cuerpo. Caminó hacia el cadáver y no pudo evitar sentir otra punzada de dolor al ver lo suave que Gohan sostenía su cuerpo y la bajaba, acomodándola en el suelo. La felicidad de sus amigos era más valiosa para ella que un enamoramiento y con eso sacó una pieza del obispo de su bolsillo.

─ Te ordeno, Asia Argento, en el nombre de Rias Gremory, convertirte en mi sirviente para devolver tu alma una vez más a esta tierra y convertirte en un demonio. Tu llevarás una nueva vida con gran alegría como mi Obispo. ─ Recito el cantico, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pieza y el anillo de luz del Sacred Gear entraron en su cuerpo y se fusionaron con su ser. En una luz brillante, el ritual fue completo.

Después de que la luz se apagó, abrió sus ojos verdes lentamente, vio la forma borrosa de Gohan de pie sobre ella y cuando su visión se enfocó, Gohan estaba justo encima de ella sonriendo de felicidad.

─ ¡ASIA! ─ Gohan sollozando envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, quien fue tomada por sorpresa.

─ ¿Esto es un sueño?

─ No, es real. ¡Has vuelto! ¡Estás viva! ─ Asia aun no podía creerlo, pero abrazó a Gohan por instinto.

─ ¿Podemos ir a casa ahora? ─ Asia preguntó y Gohan solo sonrió.

─ ¡Sí, volvamos a casa! ─ Gohan rió y coloco dos dedos en su frente, ─ Gracias, Presidenta. ¡Te debo un favor y me aseguraré de completarlo! ─ Dijo por ultimo y con eso, se teletransportó nuevamente fuera de la iglesia.

Rias sintió una gran cantidad de emociones, culpa, celos, molestia, pero mayormente solo alivio de que Gohan volviera a sonreír, parecía que el mundo estaba más oscuro por un minuto cuando él no lo hacía, y ahora era feliz de nuevo, eso era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

Bien cap. 6 y solo con un dia de retraso, nada mal. bien nos vemos en talvez y solo talvez en una semana con la proxima traducción.  
Y por favor lean lo que escribo antes y despues de los capitulos... (Solo por los que no lo hacen xD).


	7. Capítulo 7: Otro problema con pájaros

Bien esta vez me tomo un poco menos, cambie un poco el estilo de escritura casi al final del capítulo, que creo no se notara, solo acomode diferente los guiones entre el dialogo y narración, pero una cosa más...

It is very curious that English-speaking readers came to read a translated story that was originally written in English. I do not know if they knew about it, or maybe they liked it more as I wrote it here, if so, thank you. but still it's curious...

Bueno, esta historia pertenece a **Red Joker 042** y las series a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Otro problema con pájaros

Después de volver a casa, Gohan tenía mucho que explicar a Goten y Trunks. Como por qué tenía los ojos secos y vistiendo el Gi de combate de Piccoro, algunas marcas de desgaste y a Asia en sus brazos o por qué llego tan tarde.

Luego se vieron afectados por el hecho de que Gohan se fue solo sin respaldo y Asia se rio al ver a los dos niños reprender a Gohan por pelear solo, era bastante divertido ver como las situaciones se reviertan cómicamente. Después de eso, todos cenaron como si nada hubiera pasado y se fueron a dormir, al final, Gohan sintió que el dolor abandonaba su corazón.

Pero aún necesitaba fortalecerse, la muerte de Asia e Issei podría haberse evitado si él fuera más fuerte y rápido. Necesitaba concentrarse más en el entrenamiento, y decidió que cuando fuera al planeta de Beerus mañana, iba a trabajar dos veces más duro.

Al día siguiente acababan de despertar, Gohan se sorprendió al ver que su cama estaba vacía y no sabía si se sentía mal o aliviado, pero bajó las escaleras y se preparó para ir al Club para hablar con Rias sobre los acontecimientos que ocurrieron hasta el momento.

* * *

─ ...Así que eso es lo que pasó. ─ Concluyó Rias mientras Gohan se sentaba y le explicaba todo.

─ Sí, supongo. ─ Dijo Gohan.

─ Asaltaste una iglesia en solitario, enfrentando a 44 ángeles caídos y exorcistas en total por ti mismo. ─ Rias dijo y trató de mantener la calma mientras tomaba el té, mierda ya casi iba a golpear el ventilador. Afortunadamente, todos eran ángeles caídos y exorcistas, por lo que Gohan les dio una paliza y ahí no había problema. Después de los acontecimientos, Rias capturó a cada uno de ellos, que apenas estaban conscientes y no querían obligar a Gohan a matar a nadie más, así que ella decidió hacer el trabajo.

─ No es gran cosa, eran más débiles que Saibaiman por amor de Dios.

─ ¿Mas débil que un qué? ─ Preguntaba Rias.

─ Saibaiman, oh cierto. La Tierra no tiene de esos... eso es probablemente lo mejor. ─ Respondió y ella solo negó con la cabeza, está ya sería la extraña referencia espacial #42.

─ Bueno, está bien, supongo. ─ Dijo Rias y luego golpeó a Gohan en la frente con algo del Poder de la Destrucción para atravesar su grueso cráneo.

¡PAAM!

─ ¡Au! ─ Gohan se sobo la cabeza, él nunca supo lo que realmente duele. Quizás debería disculparse con Trunks.

─ Eso fue por hacer algo estúpido como eso. Asaltar una iglesia, ¡POR TI MISMO! ─ Rias le gritó y Gohan se sintió un poco pálido, demonios era como ver a su madre otra vez.

─ ¡Lo siento! ─ Gohan respondió inmediatamente a lo que ella suspiró, y besó el lugar donde lo golpeó.

─ No lo hagas de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Realmente no quiero perderte. Cuidas de las personas que te rodean, pero es difícil para las personas que te quieren, volver a verte tan dolorido como esa noche. Así que no lo hagas ¿bien? ─ Rias dijo y Gohan se sintió un poco culpable. Se sintió horrible cuando Gohan se rompió emocionalmente junto al cadáver de Asia y eso podría haberse evitado si el Club hubiera estado involucrado, y si confiaba lo suficiente en ellos durante una batalla.

─ De acuerdo, no lo haré. ─ Prometió Gohan y Rias solo sonrió al dejarlo ir, pero ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver los sollozos que venían de un lado y Gohan comenzó a sentir que lo arruinó cuando vio a Asia llorar.

─ Entonces, como B-buchou es muy linda, a Gohan-san le gusta... Pero no me rendiré y la derrotaré... waah, señor, perdona mi corazón pecaminoso por la envidia. ─ Dijo Asia e inmediatamente sintió un dolor agudo que la golpeó en la cabeza.

─ Eres un demonio, así que rezar es como daño instantáneo para nosotros. ─ Rias explicó.

─ Oh ya veo. Pero si puedo estar con Gohan-san, entonces está bien y estoy muy feliz por esa oportunidad. ¡Así que gracias Buchou! ─ Dijo con una gran sonrisa y Rias no podía enojarse más con ella, fue esa sonrisa lo primero que Gohan vio en ella.

─ Sí, gracias Buchou. Honestamente, estaba pensando en usar mi Máquina del tiempo hasta que salvaste Asia, ¡muchas gracias! ─ Gohan dijo y ambas dirigieron su atención a lo que dijo.

─ ¿Máquina del tiempo? ─ Ambas preguntaron y Gohan solo se abofeteó por abrir la boca, culpó a Krillin por darle este hábito.

─ Uh, sí, pero no puedo usarla o el Señor Beerus estaría tan enojado conmigo. Mira, es una larga historia sobre la máquina del tiempo, pero incluso si la usara, la teoría del Multiverso me atormentaría de nuevo, así no importa de todos modos. ─ Gohan explicó y eso pasó por la cabeza de Asia, pero Rias simplemente sintió otro dolor de cabeza.

─ No voy a tener más expectativas de ti Gohan-kun, porque cada vez que lo hago, ¡tiendes a destrozarlos y ahora con una máquina del tiempo! ─ Dijo Rias, siempre la sorprendía con algo nuevo, Gohan solo se rio y notó algo más.

─ Asia, eso es un uniforme escolar. ¿No había ropa de repuesto en el Club? Por qué puedo hacer nueva si quieres. ─ Preguntó Gohan, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

─ No, voy a ir a la escuela contigo. ─ Dijo sonriendo y Gohan se volvió hacia Rias quien también sonrió.

─ La inscribí y en cuanto a alojamiento, aparentemente quiere quedarse contigo. Seguro que es útil que tengas habitaciones libres en tu casa... ─ Explico y Asia parecía feliz también. Gohan, se preguntó cómo iba a explicar esto a Beerus y Wiss.

─ Sí, oh esto tomara tener algo de suerte para explicarles... ─ Murmuró Gohan antes de que la puerta se abriera para revelar a los otros dos Saiyajin entrar en la habitación.

─ ¡Gohan, es hora de entrenar, ya vamos! ─ Trunks dijo alegremente.

─ Si, Trunks, oh Asia, te llevaré allí también. Si vives con nosotros, probablemente sea mejor obtener una autorización del Señor Beerus. ─ dijo Gohan, la sujetó por el hombro, Goten y Trunks se aferraron a él.

─ Espera, hay algo que-… ─ Rias comenzó, pero Gohan ya había usado Shunkan-Ido para teletransportarse fuera de la galaxia otra vez. Grr, esa técnica realmente era un dolor en el cuello. Tal vez debería considerar el hechizo de anti-teletransportación que usó Raynare, pensó, ya que tuvo que cancelar la presentación de Asia a su nueva vida como demonio.

* * *

Después de que Gohan terminó de viajar a la velocidad de la luz, Asia aterrizó en un mundo completamente diferente. El cielo era de un rico color dorado antes de oscurecerse a medida que se ponía el sol y en el centro había una pirámide cuadrada invertida con un gigantesco árbol muerto en la parte superior con varios edificios en las ramas y aterrizaron al lado de un lago.

─ Oh cierto, Asia, mejor explico algunas cosas que olvidé antes. Tengo un maestro que pago por la casa en la que vivo y él es el Dios de la Destrucción Beerus y también el Ángel Universal Wiss. Recuerda que tienes que ser 100% educada con el Señor Beerus o podría destruirte. ─ Gohan soltó la noticia casualmente.

─ ¡QUE! digo, D-dios. Ángel. Destrucción. ¿¡QUE!? ─ Asia tartamudeó.

Después de una breve explicación sobre los eventos de cómo Gohan terminó con Beerus, para entrenarlo, y que para él no era un ser tan malo como la mayoría de la gente pensaba, aunque tenía muy poca paciencia, ahora tenía mucho más sentido del por qué Gohan era tan fuerte. Todos habían oído hablar de Beerus, incluso ella lo hizo cuando oyó que casi había destruido el cielo y el infierno, pero se habían salvado por un capricho de misericordia, y sabía que él era el ser más fuerte del universo, exentando a su asistente Wiss.

─ Ah, Gohan-san, ha pasado un tiempo. ─ Gritó una voz y desde el templo principal, Wiss apareció de manera casual y flotó al otro lado del río para encontrarse con ellos, entonces vio a Asia acompañándolos.  
─ Hm, ¿puedo preguntar por tu nombre y la razón de su visita en propiedad de Beerus-sama? ─ Wiss preguntó.

─ Ah, eh... ─ Farfullaba Asia al notar el anillo alrededor de su cuello y se dio cuenta de que este era el Ángel Universal.

─ Es una historia un poco larga, ¿podrías traer al Señor Beerus para que podamos explicar todo lo que pasó? ─ Dijo Gohan y Wiss asintió, pero de pronto Beerus salió del castillo en un estallido.

─ Wiss, ¡ese estudiante mío ya regresó! ─ Gritó Beerus.

─ ¡Acaba de llegar aquí! ─ Wiss respondió de vuelta.

─ Bueno, ya era hora. ─ Dijo Beerus y voló para ver a Asia de pie detrás de Gohan, parpadeó por un segundo, luego paso otro segundo antes de que él decidiera hacer la pregunta en su cabeza. ─ Oye ¿Quién diablos es?

─ Señor Beerus, tengo una larga explicación para esto. ─ Dijo Gohan.  
Después de otra larga explicación que resumió cómo Asia se convirtió literalmente en parte de toda la historia, Beerus solo se quedó con la palma en la cara.

─ Así que, en resumen, si hubieras matado al Ángel Caído desde el principio, toda esta cabalgata de estupideces ni siquiera habría sucedido. ─ Gimió Beerus, por Zen-Oh sama, era vergonzoso tener un discípulo tan gentil.

─ Y supongo que Asia-san desea vivir con Gohan-san. ─ Dijo Wiss antes de estallar en una sonrisa, ─ ¡Maravilloso!, este es un comienzo verdaderamente poético de una historia de amor, oh, estoy de acuerdo. ¡Incluso puedes usar mi habitación! ─ Dijo felizmente lo que provocó que Gohan y Asia enrojecieran.

─ ¡Wiss-san! ─ Grito Gohan con su rostro rojo.

─ Wiss, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que esta basura de emparejamientos? ─ Beerus le ladró.

─ No puedo evitarlo, ya que Gohan se fue, estaba tan aburrido y resulta que tenemos televisión satelital, vi toda una serie sobre Lobos Preadolescentes y he estado leyendo este encantador libro llamado "Medianoche" con humanos y vampiros románticos. ─ Dijo felizmente.

─ ¿Sabes que esa porquería es para chicas adolescentes verdad? ─ Pregunto Beerus con desdén.

─ Todavía creo que es especial, y el resto de los programas de TV en Webflix son increíbles, todo el secreto, el amor y la angustia. La televisión humana realmente es algo para contemplar. ─ Dijo Wiss y Beerus solo volvió a golpearse el rostro con la palma, Zen-Oh sama, esta iba a ser una eternidad insoportable.

─ Bueno, reservaré mi decisión para más tarde. ─ Dijo Beerus, ─ Por ahora ustedes tres tienen entrenamiento, y tu niña, tienes esa cosa de curación ¿no? ─ Preguntó Beerus y Asia chilló levemente, pero asintió con los nervios de punta.  
─ Entonces quédate aquí y sana al idiota después del entrenamiento, ¡ahora pónganse a trabajar! ─ Ordeno y regresó adentro gruñendo un poco.

─ Qué pasa con él ¿Comió wasabi de nuevo? ─ Trunks le preguntó a Wiss cuando se vestía con un Gi de entrenamiento. Esa vez estuvo muy cerca para la Tierra, fue una suerte que el chef le advirtiera que el wasabi era así de abrumador o Beerus podría haber volado el planeta. Al menos él no era irracional.

─ No, solo está de mal humor, creo que se siente solo sin ustedes tres, pero se las arreglará. ─ Explico Wiss.

─ Lo bueno es que no es como el incidente de los peces podridos, quién sabe qué tan cerca estuvo de volar el universo. ─ Agrego Gohan, y Asia se sintió un poco abrumada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

─ Cierto, ahora Asia-san si me sigues por favor a este lado dejaremos que los tres entrenen. ─ Asia siguió a Wiss mientras caminaban a pocos metros alejándose de ellos.

* * *

Wiss materializo su cetro, apunto con él a los tres y brillo de color gris, por un segundo no pasó nada, pero entonces Gohan, Goten y Trunks se doblaron de rodillas tocando el suelo.

─ ¿Q-que pasó? ─ Dijo Asia e intentó acercarse a ellos, Wiss solo usó su cetro y lo interpuso en su camino, dándole entender que no era necesario acercarse.

─ No te preocupes, simplemente he aumentado la gravedad sobre los tres con fines de entrenamiento, pero te aconsejo que no te acerques. La gravedad puede destrozarte si no tienes cuidado. ─ Dijo Wiss y vio a Gohan levantarse para ponerse sobre sus manos y pies y comenzar a hacer flexiones, seguido de Trunks y luego Goten.

─ ¿Cuanta gravedad es esta? ─ Gohan gruñó mientras hacía su vigésima flexión.

─ Gohan-san, estás a 200 veces la gravedad de la Tierra, Trunks y Goten están a 50 veces la gravedad de la Tierra. Ahora haz 10,000 flexiones para calentar. ─ Dice Wiss, conjuró 2 sillas y una mesa para que Asia y él se sentaran mientras los tres comenzaban a hacer flexiones.

─ ¿No es eso demasiado? ─ Pregunto Asia.

─ Hm, oh no te preocupes Tal vez para los terrícolas, pero para los Saiyajin no es un problema, ¿quieres un poco de té? ─ Una olla de té se conjuró junto a unas tazas y platillos, Asia tomo la taza tentativamente mientras observaba a Gohan y sus hermanos continuar entrenando.

─ ¿Estás seguro de que van a estar bien? ─ Asia preguntó y Wiss frunció el ceño un poco.

─ Hm, puedes tener un punto... está bien si alguno de ustedes lo necesita, entonces pueden transformarse en Súper Saiyajin, pero creo que es mejor que continúen sin eso. ─ Dijo Wiss y volvió a su té, pero eso generó más preguntas.

─ Wiss-san, ¿qué es un Súper Saiyajin? ─ Asia preguntó.

─ Esos tres no te lo han dicho. ─ Dijo Wiss y ella negó con la cabeza. ─ Bueno, supongo que nunca tuvieron la necesidad de hacerlo, es como el Balance Breaker de un Sacred Gear en términos terrestres. Los Saiyajin pueden transformarse en otra forma llamada Super Saiyajin, donde reciben un aumento de poder masivo. ─ Explicó y Asia estaba fascinada.

─ Eso suena increíble, Gohan-san es increíble. ─ Ella dijo y se volvió hacia los tres.

─ Hohohoho, supongo que lo es. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, se puede decir que nuestro Gohan es algo denso para entender a las mujeres y también al actuar cuando están a su alrededor, pero si estás dispuesta a mirar más allá de eso, entonces te deseo mucha suerte. Espero que sea una hermosa historia. ─ Wiss dijo con una sonrisa y Asia se puso roja.

─ Gracias, Wiss-san. ─ Dijo en voz baja y tomó un sorbo de té, después de aproximadamente 3 horas habían terminado de hacer su conjunto de flexiones, solo Goten y Trunks necesitaban ir en Super Saiyajin mientras Gohan empujaba más su esfuerzo sin necesidad de transformarse.

─ Muy bien, ahora vayan a correr unos 10,000 kilómetros. La gravedad seguirá siendo la misma, y también eviten caerse. ─ Instruyo Wiss y los tres fueron llevados al borde del planeta en el piso purpura, miraron hacia atrás para ver desaparecer las baldosas y debajo, lo que parecía ser un negro e interminable abismo, es mejor que comenzaran a correr.

Mientras hacían eso, Wiss hablaba con Asia y le contaba sobre las diferentes piezas de información que Gohan no le había contado, como por que estaban en otro planeta, del cómo fueron recogidos por Beerus y demás detalles importantes.

Después de que llegaron a los 10,000 km, se les instruyo aún más ejercicios, pero Gohan se levantó y lo hizo todo sin quejarse, incluso cuando Goten y Trunks se marcharon después de que se les acabara la energía, Wiss se preguntaba qué pasaba con Gohan, luego vio a Asia y recordó lo de su muerte. Interesante…

─ Buen trabajo, eso debería ser todo por hoy. ─ Dijo Wiss y Gohan cayó al suelo exhausto con Trunks y Goten, Asia corrió a su lado rápidamente una vez que Wiss había eliminado el campo de gravedad.

─ ¡GOHAN-SAN! Estás bien. ─ Asia gritó mientras llegaba hacia él y comenzaba a sanar todas sus heridas, Gohan sintió que su agotamiento desaparecía mientras el poder curativo de Asia estaba funcionando, después de unos minutos ella había terminado y lo mismo hizo con Goten y Trunks. Gohan todavía podía sentir un impulso de Zenkai por lo que era diferente a la curación de Wiss.

─ Gracias Asia. ─ Agradeció Gohan y se puso de pie otra vez con sus hermanos, todos sintieron que sus estómagos retumbaban.

* * *

─ Entonces, como está eso. ─ Pregunto Beerus a su asistente.

─ Su poder de curación es bastante extraordinario, para poder curar y eliminar el cansancio. Es como mi curación, pero da un impulso Zenkai, a diferencia de las semillas, su poder de curación no está limitado y, a diferencia de la Máquina médica, no requiere una estadía de una noche. ─ Explicó Wiss y Beerus asintió.  
─ Además hay algo interesante con Gohan-san. ─ Menciono el ángel y Beerus se volvió hacia él, ─ Gohan-san ha estado dando más de su 100% para entrenar, ahora es como si se empujara al 150% para fortalecerse. Creo que esto es por la muerte de Asia-san, que lo está impulsando hacia adelante a un ritmo más rápido que antes. El fracaso proporciona los mejores peldaños para el éxito. ─ Explico Wiss.

Si esa chica puede ayudar a Gohan para fortalecerse, significaba que finalmente podría tener su pelea mucho más rápido. Santo cielo, todo esto se estaba volviendo molesto desde que accedió a entrenar al niño Saiyajin. Además, parecía más feliz con la chica, por lo que no le haría daño... maldita sea, realmente se había vuelto tan blando solo para alguien más.

─ Ah, ¡bien! ─ Beerus gruñó, ─ Ella puede quedarse con ellos, hagh, este es un dolor en el cuello. ─ Gimió Beerus mientras Wiss solo sonreía.

* * *

─ Muy bien, Beerus-sama ha dado permiso para que Asia-san se quede en su casa. Ella estará a tu cuidado, así que mantén una estrecha vigilancia y cuídala Gohan-san. ─ Menciono Wiss mientras se acercaba a ellos con Beerus acompañándolo, Goten y Trunks soltaron un grito de alegría, mientras que Asia simplemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Gohan, quien también le dio palmadas en la espalda.

─ Gracias Wiss-san y gracias Beerus-sama. ─ Dijo Asia con entusiasmo, se inclinó ante ellos y ofreció una oración.

─ Uh, ¿qué estás haciendo con tus manos? ─ Preguntó Beerus.

─ Oh, te estoy ofreciendo una oración, Beerus-sama. Realmente eres uno de los dioses más grandes que he conocido. ─ Asia dijo inocentemente y Beerus sintió un gran regocijo por su ego de tamaño galáctico.

─ Bueno, hehehe, sí, soy bastante increíble, ¿verdad? Nadie nunca me había rezado antes, ¡me gusta! Ella puede quedarse. ─ Dijo Beerus, si, una de las maneras más fáciles de hacer las cosas con él, era saciar su ego.

─ Eso no es completamente cierto, hubo millones que te suplicaron para que no los destruyeses. ─ Agrego Wiss inexpresivamente.

─ Eso no cuenta ahora, además, tengo que destruir para mantener el universo en equilibrio, justo como ese idiota Kaioshin crea nuevos seres y planetas en todo el universo. ─ Beerus discutió y Wiss solo suspiraba.

─ De acuerdo, supongo que puedes regresar ahora. Que tengas una buena noche. ─ Se despidió Wiss y Gohan sujeto a Asia por el hombro, Goten y Trunks se aferraron a él antes de que usara Shunkan-Ido para teletransportarse devuelta a casa.

* * *

Después de que llegaron a casa, Gohan dejó que Asia se quedara en la habitación de Wiss y ella ayudó a poner a Goten y Trunks en la cama antes de irse ella misma a pasar la noche, Gohan regresó a su habitación y disponerse a dormir como los demás.

La mañana siguiente era un domingo, Gohan decidió al menos darle un recorrido por la casa a Asia para asegurarse de que supiera que no tocar o de lo contrario accidentalmente podría lanzar ojivas por todo el mundo, o cañones láser en la… bueno, él ya destruyó la iglesia.

─ Entonces, aquí está mi habitación. No es realmente tan especial. ─ Asia vio la habitación de Gohan. Tenía un escritorio principal y una caja de lápices completamente equipada con dos grandes estanterías a cada lado y completamente cubiertos con libros. Luego había una cama normal que estaba cuidadosamente colocada y el armario que casi no existía para el tipo que podía materializar la ropa con energía y el baño a un lado.

─ Esta es la habitación de Trunks. ─ Dijo Gohan mientras pasaban a la siguiente habitación, para ver que era un completo desastre con artilugios y piezas de repuesto tiradas por ahí con algunos derrames de aceite de motor y Trunks roncando pacíficamente en su cama.

─ Esta es la habitación de Goten. ─ Dijo Gohan mientras iban a la habitación del otro lado y allí estaba Goten durmiendo en su cama. Su habitación estaba casi vacía con fotos de la familia de Gohan, especialmente su padre, quien parecía una réplica de Goten y también tareas escolares por todo el piso.

─ Ahora esta es la sala de estar, que en su mayoría tampoco es muy especial. ─ Gohan agregó mientras bajaban y el lugar tenía 3 sofás suaves y un televisor con pantalla de plasma de 16 pulgadas. Esa era para Wiss y así cuando visitara pudiera estar al día con todos los programas de televisión en alta definición.

─ Aquí está la cocina. ─ Añadió Gohan mientras cruzaba a un gran lugar completamente abastecido con una nevera que tenía el tamaño de 3 armarios y totalmente equipado con alimentos en proporciones de Saiyajin y Asia comenzaba a sudar por la cantidad de alimentos que necesitan esos tres. Alimentar 3 bocas de Saiyajin parecía imposible.

─ Y aquí está el sótano, aquí es donde entrenamos, así que, si vienes aquí, ten cuidado. ─ Advirtió Gohan y ella asintió con la cabeza. Cuando entraron, el lugar estaba llenó de pesas, máquinas y barras en el techo, Asia se sorprendió un poco, pero al recordar sus increíbles poderes físicos con los que entrenaron con Wiss, tuvo un poco de sentido.

─ Ahora aquí tenemos la Cámara de Gravedad, esta es una sala que puede aumentar la gravedad en términos de la Tierra para el entrenamiento. Podemos usar pesas y entrenamiento físico para tener más fuerza en esta sala. Sabes que, puedes intentar entrenar un poco, incluso si solo corres o algo así, pero si lo haces a 2 veces la gravedad de la Tierra, entonces sería el doble de efectivo. ─ Explicó Gohan y Asia parecía un poco más nerviosa al intentar eso o al operar todos los botones complejos de la máquina, pero asintió de todos modos.

─ Por último, esta es una Máquina Médica. ─ Gohan señaló un tanque de curación que estaba lleno de líquido brillante, ─ Es una máquina que cura todas las heridas para los Saiyajin, solo pasamos la noche allí y volvemos como nuevos. Supongo que, si estás aquí, entonces ese tanque es inútil ahora, pero sigue estando bastante limpio. ─ Gohan explicó y Asia se sintió un poco más feliz de haber sido valorada.

─ Ah, y estos son los sistemas de defensa de la casa. ─ Menciono y señaló una placa base con muchos botones, interruptores y palancas que estaban en la esquina del sótano. Se lo demostró presionando un botón y en una pantalla encima de la placa base se veía la casa de Gohan. Ahora la casa tenía misiles sobresaliendo del techo, con láseres y ametralladoras, y lanzadores de estacas, rifles de agua bendita, y mucho más, Asia estaba boquiabierta por el tipo de casa en la que vivía. Fue una suerte que hubiera un campo de camuflaje alrededor de la casa.

─ Entonces, si alguna vez tienes problemas, no te preocupes, si estás en la casa, el lugar pasará automáticamente al modo de defensa y te protegerá mientras estés dentro. Solo quiero que recuerdes que no debes preocuparte por nada, porque me aseguraré de protegerte esta vez. ─ Gohan la tranquilizó a lo que ella sonrió y solo lo abrazó, el también correspondió al abrazo.

─ Gracias Gohan-san. ─ Dijo suavemente.

─ Está bien. Prometo protegerte esta vez, te lo aseguro. ─ Dijo Gohan y dejaron el sótano, las defensas se retractaron en el edificio, ahora se preparaban para salir, aparentemente Rias le pidió algo ayuda con el entrenamiento de Issei.

* * *

Después de que terminaron de desayunar, Goten y Trunks todavía estaban dormidos, así que Gohan simplemente dejó suficiente comida para ambos en la mesa y una nota, salió de la casa con Asia, quien no pudo evitar tararear por el ambiente tan pacífico. Luego se teletransportaron directamente a la ubicación de Rias en los terrenos de la Academia Kuoh.

─ ¡Waah! ─ Grito Issei mientras tropezaba hacia atrás y se levantaba, estaba haciendo flexiones con Rias sentado sobre él y cayó de lado cuando Gohan simplemente se teletransportó a donde estaban haciendo ejercicio.

─ Hm, ¿qué pasa? ─ Preguntó Gohan mientras se arrodillaba para ayudar a recoger a Issei.

─ No aparezcas así de la nada, ¡nadie puede verlo venir! ─ Reclama Issei mientras Gohan ayudaba a recogerlo.

─ Ah, estás aquí, Gohan-kun, ¡Issei conoce a tu nuevo entrenador! ─ Menciono Rias y ambos miraron por un segundo y se volvieron hacia ella con la inteligente respuesta de...

─ ¿Que? ─ Dijeron al unísono.

─ ¿Qué pasa? Está claro que el entrenamiento de Gohan-kun funciona para él y ahora que sabemos que tu Sacred Gear es el Longinus Boosted Gear, entonces ahora sabemos cómo debes entrenar. Si podemos aumentar tu habilidad física y resistencia, cada vez que utilices el boost, tu potencia debería aumentar en una cantidad mayor, así Issei se unirá a ti en tu entrenamiento. ─ Explico Rias.

Gohan solo frunció el ceño y respondió: ─ No creo que sea una buena idea, realmente dudo que Issei pueda seguir mi entrenamiento o incluso los regímenes de entrenamiento de Goten y Trunks. Incluso si un terrícola lo intenta podría matarlo.

─ Espera... ¡No puedo seguir el ritmo de un niño de 6 años! ¡Puedo hacer 100 flexiones de una vez! ¡Puedo tomarlo, Gohan! Si para lograr un harem es necesario fortalecerme, ¡estoy totalmente de acuerdo! ─ Issei contestó.

─ Uhh... _"Solo 100, bien, ¿cómo voy a decirle esto gentilmente…? Hmmm"_ ─ Pensó.

─ ¿Las flexiones son ese ejercicio donde te empujas con los brazos desde el suelo repetidamente? ─ Asia preguntó.

─ ¿Sí, por qué? ─ Preguntó Rias.

─ Gohan hizo 10,000 de ellos ayer, también junto a Goten y Trunks durante 3 horas. ─ Menciono Asia antes de que Gohan pudiera detenerla, ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos por ese dato, Gohan solo se frotó la cabeza mientras sonreía nerviosamente. Realmente es embarazoso cuando la gente se entera de eso.

─ ¡Tienes que estar bromeando, es una locura! ─ Issei exclamó: ─ ¡10 mil! ¡Y en 3 horas! ¡Tendrías que hacer acerca de una flexión por segundo!

─ ¿Gohan-kun es cierto? ─ Rias le preguntó en estado de shock.

─ Bueno, uhh ─ Ambos lo miraban fijamente por lo que cedió a responder, ─ Sí, supongo. ─ Y ahora lo miraban con los ojos extraviados y retrocedieron levemente por lo duro que Gohan hacía ejercicio.

─ Ah, y lo olvidé, Gohan-san también lo hacía a 200 veces la gravedad de la tierra, Goten-kun y Trunks-kun lo hicieron a 50 veces la gravedad de la Tierra. ─ Añadió Asia y por un momento hubo silencio...

Antes Issei simplemente se desmayó y cayó hacia atrás con miedo, mientras que Rias se preguntaba si Asia estaba diciendo la verdad, solo una esperanza y se volvió hacia Gohan, quien se reía nerviosamente y lo confirmaba, solo se preguntaba ¿qué pasaba con los Saiyajin? ¡Gohan tuvo que pesar alrededor de 16 toneladas cuando estaba haciendo ejercicio!

─ Buchou, te lo ruego. ¡Por favor, no me hagas entrenar con él! ─ Issei suplicó y se aferró a su pierna, ella solo suspiró ante eso. Esa opción fue tirada por la ventana.

─ No tienes que entrenar con él, no quiero ver que mi nobleza termine en la morgue. ─ Dijo Rias e Issei solo se inclinó a sus pies y le agradeció repetidamente por la misericordia.

─ Hey, aún puedo intentar ayudar. Podemos usar esto. ─ De su bolsillo sacó el estuche de cápsulas, tomo una de color gris, presionó el botón de la parte superior y la arrojó al medio del patio, de la cápsula explotó una bocanada de humo, mientras se disipaba se dejaba ver una estructura esférica gris que tenía el logotipo de Corporación Capsula y las letras Cámara de Gravedad escritos en ella.

─ ¡Woah! ¡Qué diablos! ─ Issei exclamó y Asia retrocedió un poco.

─ Ah, sí, olvidé que ninguno de ustedes ha visto esto todavía. ─ Agrego Gohan y saco otra cápsula, ─ Esto es una Cápsula, es una pieza avanzada de microtecnología que funciona almacenando objetos y liberándolos en espacios moleculares pequeños como la Cápsula. Supongo que todavía no hay en la Tierra, así que denle algunas décadas. ─ Dicho esto guardo el estuche de nuevo.

─ Dispositivo alienígena mágico que contiene cosas dentro. ─ Rias les aclaró a los dos y así comprendieron un poco mejor.

─ Como sea. ─ continuó Gohan, ─ Esta es una Cámara de Gravedad, una portátil comparada con la de mi sótano que acabo de terminar de construir la semana pasada, pero a diferencia de la que está en el sótano, esta solo va de 1 a 50 veces la Gravedad de la Tierra dentro de la cámara y no tiene mucho equipo de entrenamiento. Pueden tomarla prestada si lo desean y usarlo para entrenar, pero asegúrese de devolverla. Las cámaras de gravedad son difíciles de construir, tomaría un año hacer otra si rompes esta... así que no lo hagas. ─ Dijo Gohan, caminó hasta la puerta, al abrirla arrojó a Issei dentro de la cámara y la cerró.

─ ¿Issei-san va a estar bien? ─ Asia preguntó un poco preocupada mientras desde la pantalla de televisión, Issei estaba llorando histéricamente y golpeando la puerta.

─ Probablemente. Ahora veamos aquí… ─ Gohan se volvió hacia la máquina y presionó algunos botones.

"Gravedad de la Tierra multiplica por 2." Dijo la máquina e Issei inmediatamente se dobló sobre sus rodillas y colapsó cuando su peso se duplicó.

Gohan presionó un botón y habló por un micrófono, ─ Issei, intenta hacer tantas flexiones como puedas.

─ ¡Acabo de terminar 100! ¡No puedo hacer ni una más! ─ Gritó por el altavoz en el panel de control.

─ ¡Solo intenta hacer algo! ─ Gohan respondió y Rias tomó su turno.

─ Issei, si terminas otras 100 en la cámara, le pediré a Akeno que te dé un regalo. ─ Ella menciono y el estado de ánimo de Issei cambió de inmediato cuando se puso de pie en una posición para hacer flexiones, de repente comenzó a hacerlas con más ferocidad que nunca.

─ ¡OUUAAAAH! ─ Gritó mientras continuaba con las flexiones tan rápido como podía.

─ Wow, eso está bien. ─ Dijo Gohan mientras se sentaba y lo observaba hacer ejercicio.

─ Entonces, ¿Asia se ha asentado en tu casa? ─ Preguntó Rias.

─ Sí, en realidad ella se adaptó muy bien. No está mal, ¿verdad? ─ Gohan preguntó.

─ No, es perfecto. Aprendí mucho mientras estuve aquí. Acerca de Saiyajin, extraterrestres, el espacio exterior... ─ Asia continuó.

─ Espera, ¿la llevaste al espacio exterior? ─ Rias interrumpió.

─ Sí, tuve que llevarla al planeta del Señor Beerus para preguntar si estaba bien que ella se quedara conmigo. Él estuvo de acuerdo y también Wiss-san. ─ Explicó Gohan.

─ ¡La llevaste a conocer al Dios de la DESTRUCCIÓN! ¿La misma persona que casi borró los reinos? ─ Rias exclamo. Si había algo que aún la asustaba, era el maestro de Gohan, Beerus. No se parecía en nada a Gohan, él era arrogante y muy feliz con su abrumador poder divino.

─ No hubo problema, Asia fue respetuosa todo el tiempo y si eres amable con él, entonces él es amable contigo. Es un poco brusco, pero en el fondo es un buen tipo, quiero decir que ha soportado pañales sucios y bebés llorando durante años y no ha destruido a Goten y Trunks solo por mí. Si lo conoces un poco, él no es tan malo. ─ Dijo Gohan con nostalgia mientras miraba hacia atrás en el pasado.

Volviendo a cuando Beerus lo entrenaba como nadie lo había hecho antes, cuando le dijo, a su manera, que tenía potencial para volverse una leyenda, cuando forzó a Enma Daio-sama a romper las reglas y dejar que ellos mantuvieran a Goten y también lo obligaba a dejar que Goku y los otros entren al mundo de los vivos para visitar a Gohan en sus cumpleaños, todo el tiempo Gohan podría ver que en el fondo Beerus los cuidaba mucho, pero era demasiado infantil, terco y testarudo como para admitirlo, Gohan no pudo evitar devolverle lo mismo.

Mirando hacia atrás, se preguntó si Beerus había planeado esto cuando forzó a Gohan y compañía a ir a la escuela. Después de hacer amigos, sintió la mayor parte de su dolor y soledad desaparecer, ya que cada día podía despertarse con una sonrisa. Puede que Beerus haya sido gruñón al respecto, y nunca se lo diría en su cara, pero sus acciones habían ayudado a Gohan a soltar mucho dolor en el fondo. Supuso que, si le preguntaba a acerca de eso, definitivamente lo negaría, pero no necesitaba preguntarle.

Porque para él, Beerus seguía siendo una gran persona. Tenía la "pesada" función de mantener el equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte y tenía que proporcionar lo último necesario, aunque a Gohan le dolía ver a la gente morir, pero era parte del ciclo de la vida en sí y no se podía hacer nada al respecto. Beerus comenzó a cambiar después de que Gohan entró en su vida, aunque solo fuera un poco, como dar una segunda oportunidad y no explotar todo por capricho. Era solo un dios solitario al que todos temían tanto, hasta el punto de estar solo por la eternidad, con la excepción de Wiss para hacerle compañía porque tenía que hacerlo. Cuando lo piensas, Beerus es bastante solitario.

─ Si tú lo dices. ─ Dijo Rias con cierta duda, Gohan siempre vio bien a todos. Desde la personificación de la perversión como Issei, hasta demonios como ella y sin importar quién fuera, nunca los juzgaría y vería lo bueno que hay en ellos. Incluso un Dios cuyo propósito era terminar con la vida misma.

Después de eso, Gohan solo contó algunas historias acerca de su vida con Beerus y compartieron una sonrisa, mientras que Issei todavía estaba entrenando por sus sueños que parecían perpetuamente demasiado lejos de su alcance.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Gohan se levantó temprano y se preparó para la escuela nuevamente. Él realmente encajaba en la rutina y con Asia alrededor para ayudarlo un poco más, todo era mucho más fácil. Ella lo ayudaba a despertar a Goten y Trunks, y aunque no sabía cómo cocinar, siempre fue útil cuando lo intentaba con Gohan y en pocos minutos, tenían el desayuno listo.

Después de eso, cuando todos devoraron el desayuno mientras que la rubia solo comía su porción lenta y normalmente, todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela. A Goten realmente le agradaba Asia ya que ella siempre fue muy amable con él, mientras que a Trunks simplemente no le molestaba, pero solo respetaba a las personas si eran fuertes como Gohan.

Y como de costumbre, los rumores comenzaron a esparcirse por todos lados de nuevo.

"¿Esa es una nueva chica con Gohan-kun? ¡Quien diría que tendría más de una!"

"Kya, ella está caminando con Gohan-kun. Esa chica afortunada."

"Primero Rias-Senpai y ahora ¿esa chica rubia?"

 _Nuevamente los hombres por otro lado..._

"Maldición, no de nuevo, ¡POR QUÉ! ¡POR QUÉ ÉL!"

"He estado yendo al gimnasio, pero me dijeron que tomaría años alcanzar el nivel de Gohan."

"Primero una Oneesama de la escuela y ahora una nueva chica rubia, ¡ese animal musculoso no tiene límites!"

Como de costumbre, Gohan hizo todo lo posible para ignorar todo y llevó a Asia a clase después de dejar a Goten y Trunks en las suyas, al parecer, Asia iba a la misma clase que él. Bueno, al menos tendría a alguien conocido en su año por una vez.

─ Ahora, clase, tenemos un nuevo estudiante, démosle la bienvenida a Asia Argento. Ahora preséntese, solo diga algunos gustos, disgustos, pasatiempos y sueños. ─ Dijo el maestro mientras Gohan y el resto de ellos se sentaban. Asia parecía nerviosa, pero la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Gohan le dio más confianza.

─ Um… mi nombre es Asia Argento, y uh… mis gustos son Gohan-san, Goten-kun y Trunks-kun, mis disgustos… no tengo ninguno y… me gusta cocinar con Gohan-san y pasar tiempo con él. Mis sueños… Gohan-san… ─ Ella dijo y comenzó a sonrojarse, apenas podía decirlo con su rostro tan rojo, los muchachos lloraban cascadas.

─ ¿Alguna pregunta? ─ Preguntó el maestro, más de la mitad de sus manos se dispararon arriba y él suspiró. ─ Hugh, ¿si Katase?

─ ¿Cuál es tu relación con Gohan-kun? ─ Ella pregunto bruscamente y todas las chicas la miraban con los ojos entrecerrados, casi con ferocidad, pero Gohan todavía le daba confianza.

─ …Yo… vivo con…Gohan-san y sus hermanitos. ─ Respondió con la cara roja y la clase estaba en silencio, antes de...

"¡EEEEHHHHH!" Todos e incluso el maestro la estaba mirando.

─ ¡Vamos, ese ángel rubio vive con él ahora! ─ Matsuda gritó en miseria.

─ ¿Cuántas mujeres tiene ese atleta atrapadas entre sus garras? ─ Protesto Motohama y golpeó su cabeza contra el escritorio.

Issei estaba en silencio, sabía que Gohan había ido muy lejos por el ángel rubio, pero aun así era un tipo con suerte. Ella vivía con él, pero ambos eran muy inocentes cuando se trataba de perversión, por lo que estaba seguro de que nada de esas cosas sucedería.

─ ¿Has visto a Gohan-kun sin camisa? ─ Preguntó Kiryuu de inmediato.

─ Umm… sí. ─ Respondió nerviosa.

"¿Qué aspecto tenía? ¿6 paquetes de abdominales? ¿Torso en V? ¿Buena espalda? ¿Qué hay de sus hombros y pantorrillas?" Las chicas inmediatamente bombardearon con preguntas y Gohan se estaba poniendo rojo como el cabello de Rias, ¡ese era su cuerpo! Se sintió como un pedazo de carne en este punto.

─ Uh… uhh… Supongo que es… ¿musculoso? ─ Asia respondió aún más nerviosa.

─ ¡Oye Gohan! ¡Qué significa esto maldito atleta! ¿Ella te despierta por la mañana? ─ Pregunto Matsuda.

─ ¡Qué hay de la alimentación, ella te da de comer a diario! ─ Preguntó Motohama.

─ ¿De qué están hablando? No necesito que me despierten o me alimenten. No soy un bebé, supongo que ella ayuda a alimentar a Goten cuando come demasiado rápido, pero eso es todo. ─ Explico Gohan, y ambos se abofetearon en la cara por su excusa y desorientada falta de comprensión aun siendo hombre.

"Él es tan inconsciente, tan lindo…" Dijo una de las chicas.

"¡Ambos lo son! ¡Que pareja!" Otra agrego.

─ Tendremos que educarla, entonces quién sabe, tal vez podamos obtener fotos de Gohan-kun sin camisa. ─ Propuso Kiryuu y todas se reunieron a su alrededor.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Gohan y Asia preguntaron.

─ Es suficiente, todos tomen asiento. Asia, toma asiento al lado de Gohan y el resto de ustedes guarden silencio para poder comenzar la clase. ─ Dijo el maestro y retomó el control nuevamente antes de que la escuela regresara a su rutina habitual.

* * *

Fueron al Club después de la clase con Issei, para que Asia pudiera comenzar sus papeles habituales como un demonio, pero cuando llegaron allí, Rias parecía aturdida y adormilada, como si ni siquiera hubiera pegado un ojo anoche.

─ ¿Presidenta? ─ Preguntó Gohan, pero aún no respondía y Akeno solo la sacudió para despertarla.

─ Oh, ah bien. Um... ¿qué estaba haciendo? ─ Preguntó y Kiba ayudo en responder.

─ Ibas a contarle a Asia las rutinas de entrega de los volantes, ¿recuerdas? ─ Le recordó, y Rias se las arregló para reponerse, Gohan estaba empezando a preocuparse un poco más, parecía más agitada y nerviosa en comparación con su yo habitual, pero si había algún problema tarde o temprano ella le contaría sobre eso.

─ Ah, claro, aquí están los volantes. Ahora está la cuestión de la teletransportación, Issei no puede debido a su "bajo" problema con la magia. ─ Menciono e Issei comenzó a llorar un poco al respecto, Akeno la escaneó y ella tenía magia más que suficiente.

─ Esperen, ¿en serio dejaran que alguien tan inocente como ella salga a la calle, sola y en la noche? ─ Preguntó Issei y a Gohan se le ocurrió una idea.

─ Tienes razón, aquí puedes usar esto. ¡Nube Voladora! ─ Gohan gritó y desde las nubes, un destello dorado apareció, por un momento se pudo escuchar un silbido, un segundo después una brillante nube dorada entro desde una ventana abierta, y mientras la pila de papeles volaba alrededor del lugar, permanecía flotando ligeramente en el medio de la habitación.

─ ¡Ah, la nube de antes! ─ Asia dijo mientras lo recordaba.

─ Sí, supongo que la Nube se sintió mal porque te falló, así que quiere ayudar. ¿No es así, Nube? ─ Dijo Gohan mientras acariciaba la nube que solo vibró e hizo ruidos que aparentemente él podía entender.

─ ¿Está hablando con una nube? ─ Preguntó Kiba mientras miraba el objeto flotante.

─ Sí, no me la recuerdes. ─ Dijo Rias suspirando.

─ Pero iba tan rápido que apenas podía mantenerme arriba. Cuando le pedí que fuera más lento, fuimos atacados por los ángeles caídos. ─ Dijo Asia, y la nube se sintió un poco triste por haberle fallado al jinete.

─ Sí, y por eso me tomé la libertad de instalar algo nuevo solo para ti. ─ Menciona Gohan, frotó la superficie de la nube para revelar...

─ ¿Un cinturón de seguridad? ─ Declaró Koneko.

─ Sí, con la nube ahora estarás muy segura y eso te lo seguro. Y si hay algún problema, ella te salvará siempre y cuando esté cerca y te llevará rápidamente devuelta a casa. ─ Explico Gohan, y Asia se acercó.

─ Hey, ¿puedo intentarlo? ─ Dijo Issei y antes de que Gohan pudiera detenerlo, la nube se tornó grisácea, tormentosa y hacia ruidos estrepitosos, rápidamente comenzó sacar chispas. Cuando Issei la toco, fue electrocutado y como un toro arrojó a Issei contra la pared, que lo plantó firmemente e hizo un cráter con su silueta.

─ Issei, estaba a punto de decir que la nube solo dejará a la gente pura de corazón montarla. ─ Gohan agregó e Issei solo murmuró algo incoherente mientras caía sobre los escombros en el suelo.

Después de una rápida curación, todos se acercaron a la nube. Gohan explicó que la reacción de la nube hacia Issei era anormal y que, si eras impuro, simplemente deberías atravesarla.

Kiba lo intento, pero paso a través de ella, simplemente se encogió de hombros, cuando Akeno lo intentó, incluso la nube pareció un poco asustada y se ocultó detrás de Gohan, sorprendentemente cuando Koneko lo intentó, logró tocarla y se sentarse en ella.

─ Esto es tan esponjoso y cómodo. No hay palabras para describir lo genial que se siente. ─ Menciono y con eso, dio la primera muestra de emoción desde que Gohan la conoció, un testimonio de lo increíble que era.

─ Lo sé, es como la almohada más suave de la historia. Solía montarla cuando era más joven y no podía volar ni teletransportarme. La nube también puede llevarte al espacio, crea una capa alrededor del jinete y la persona que vuela puede sobrevivir a una velocidad de Mach 1 o superior, también del vacío del espacio e incluso da oxígeno mientras estás allí en su escudo protector. Si necesito ir al espacio por mucho tiempo, es más fácil usar la nube porque el espacio es extremadamente frío y difícil de soportar. Si te puedes sentar encima de él, entonces puedes llamarlo en cualquier momento y te podrá llevar a donde sea o con cualquier persona, pero no estoy seguro de si puede cruzar los reinos. Además, lo más rápido que lo he visto ir a Mach 7, pero quién sabe qué tan rápido es. ─ Explico Gohan y la nube se puso un poco soleada por todos los elogios. (Mach 1 equivale a la velocidad del sonido, Mach 2 es dos veces la velocidad del sonido, etc.)

─ ¿Él está vivo? ─ Pregunto Kiba.

─ Sí, él es sensible y elige quién lo monta. Puede ser muy quisquilloso así que es increíble que puedas subir sobre él Koneko. ─ Dijo Gohan y ella se sonrojo por los elogios mientras Rias solo hacia un gesto de fastidio por no poder tocarla cuando lo volvió a intentar.

─ Ara, entonces supongo que Buchou no es pura de corazón. ─ Dijo Akeno con una risita.

─ Esa nube es demasiado exigente, soy pura. ─ Defendió Rias.

─ No te sientas mal, no tienes que hacer nada malo para lograrlo. Asia, si ya estas lista, puedes montarla. ─ Dijo Gohan mientras Asia se dirigió hacia él y se sentó cuidadosamente en la nube, abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y en un instante la nube se alejó con los volantes en sus manos.

Después de aproximadamente 10 minutos, la nube había terminado de distribuirlos por todas partes a través de Kuoh y voló de vuelta al Club, terminó en un frenazo chirriante.

─ ¡Termino! ─ Exclamo Issei.

─ T-tan rápido ─ Dijo Asia y bajo temblorosamente de la nube.

─ Si, se necesita algo práctica para acostumbrarse a él. Es un poco juguetón con los nuevos jinetes. ─ Dijo Gohan y la ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras la nube aún se cernía sobre ellos e Issei solo lloraba por la injusticia de esa nube.

─ B-bueno, supongo que puedes probar realizar algunas solicitudes ahora. ─ Dijo Rias, Akeno envió una solicitud desde su rastreador, el rastreador de Asia vibró y lo miró, Akeno también envió una a Koneko.

─ Koneko cuidará de ti mientras haces una solicitud, ahora abróchate el cinturón y buena suerte. ─ Instruyo Akeno, Koneko saltó en la nube que se expandió, y otro par de cinturones de seguridad aparecieron.

─ Tomaremos la nube. ─ Dijo Koneko y Asia se veía pálida, pero aun temblorosa saltó a la nube otra vez.

─ Nube, ¡no vayas más allá de Mach 1 o podrías lastimarlas! ─ Dijo Gohan, la nube brilló e hizo algunos ruidos antes de alejarse de nuevo del Club y volver a desordenar todo en la habitación.

Gohan vio a Rias un momento antes de irse con Shunkan-Ido, parecía aturdida, preocupada y desenfocada, se preguntó qué pasaría con ella. Decidió preguntar mañana si esto no cambiaba y se fue con su truco habitual.

* * *

Después de que Gohan regresó a casa, Asia y Koneko aún no se habían regresado. Hizo la rutina de siempre, cenaron, dejo a sus hermanos en sus camas después de entrenar, y hacer su propia rutina de entrenamiento, tomo una ducha y se dejó caer en su cama a las 10 pm. Era tarde, y estaba empezando a cansarse un poco, estaba a punto de dormir cuando esta mierda se puso patas arriba.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, apareció un círculo mágico en el medio de la habitación, Gohan se despertó y se sentó de nuevo para ver el brillo rojo, se dio cuenta de que era Rias y se preguntó qué necesitaría por la noche, pero se sentó.

El círculo mágico pareció revelar a una Rias ligeramente despeinada y exhausta saltar fuera del círculo, aterrizó silenciosamente en su habitación, Gohan se preguntaba qué le había pasado.

─ Gohan-kun... Necesito que tomes mi virginidad. ¡Ahora mismo! ─ Eso fue lo último que Gohan esperaba cuando ella saltó sobre él y lo empujó hacia abajo sobre la cama, lo tomó de la mano y se lo puso sobre su pecho, fue entonces cuando Gohan lo supo.

O bien estaba dormido... o esto estaba pasando realmente... oh por Zen-Oh sama, era la segunda vez que lo tocaba.

─ " _Bien piensa Gohan… ¿qué haría papa?... demonios papa, ¡no podrías haberme enseñado algo útil!_ _Mamá lo forzó a casarse con ella, eso significaba que él... bueno, eso no era lo que estaba buscando. Maestro Piccoro... Si el tuviera un problema... lo dejaría en los páramos y esperaría que un dinosaurio se lo comiera. Sí, no está ayudando._ ─ Gohan pensó mientras su rostro pasaba por alto el rojo y se volvía atómico, sentía que sus pantalones se ponían incómodamente apretados.

Ella se levantó y rápidamente se quitó la ropa, Gohan pudo sentir que su cerebro se bloqueaba y si hubiera una pantalla de computadora conectada a él, es posible que se vea el mensaje "Error 404 no encontrado".

─ G-gohan-kun, ¿no soy lo suficientemente atractiva? ─ Ella habló preocupada.

─ " _Demonios, esto realmente está sucediendo. ¡No se trata si es lo suficientemente atractiva, es más sobre lo que pasara después si es inevitable y que ambos hagamos algo de lo podamos arrepentirnos en el futuro! ¡Piensa! ¡Vamos Trunks del futuro no me falles ahora, ¿qué harías tú?... Viajar en el tiempo, oh cierto, el Señor Beerus me mataría si lo hago y si le digo del por qué entonces… sería peor. Vegeta…_ _creo_ _lo haría, y luego la abandonaría e iría al espacio. Y Krillin… a él no le importo nada por enamorarse de 18… así que ese no es el camino a seguir."_ ─ Gohan pensó y se dio cuenta de que todos sus modelos masculinos no tenían forma de tratar a las mujeres.

─ Sé que estoy pidiendo... mucho, pero lo he pensado y no hay otra manera, si lo hago, no puede haber vuelta atrás y no puedo pensar en nadie más que tú que pueda hacer esto. Estoy usando ese favor de antes, ¿puedes hacer esto? ─ Explico Rias.

─ " _Estoy tan perdido en este momento, y su explicación no está llenando ningún hueco. Cerebro reiníciate, la boca debe comenzar a hablar antes de que esto vaya demasiado lejos. Espera el favor, oh rayos. ¡Cerebro reiníciate más rápido!"_

─ No puedo hacerlo con Kiba, se rehusaría al instante, y no quiero que sea con Issei. Eres la única persona con la que podría soñar hacer esto, no solo... bueno físicamente... pero tengo que-… ─ Ella de repente se detuvo.

─ ¡Espera Presidenta! ─ Interrumpió Gohan y la sujeto por los hombros, lo miraba directamente a la cara, y Gohan sintió que su corazón se aceleraba más rápido de lo que jamás lo había hecho antes.

Después de un silencio, ella comenzó a lagrimar por las comisuras de sus ojos, ─ ¿Así que no soy lo suficientemente atractiva? ─ Sollozó mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas de su rostro.

─ ¡Espera, no, eso no es lo que quiero decir! Eres la chica más hermosa que conozco. ─ Gohan dijo lo primero que vino en su mente, ella se detuvo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

─ Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres hacer esto? ─ Le suplicó.

─ Presidenta, literalmente no estas siendo tú misma en este momento. No tengo idea de lo que está pasando, pero tu corazón y tus emociones se están volviendo locos y no tengo idea de qué es lo que te está haciendo esto o por qué estás haciendo esto. ¡Por favor, solo dame una explicación! ─ Gohan le suplicó y ella se detuvo, lo abrazó más fuerte y sollozó en silencio sobre su hombro.

─ T-Tengo que casarme con alguien… ─ Cuando lo dijo, Gohan sintió una piedra de plomo caer en su corazón y en su estómago, pero lo ignoró y volvió a lo que estaba hablando, ─ Pero lo odio ¡Lo odio tanto! Siempre quise encontrar a alguien que realmente me gustara y estar con él, pero... Simplemente no puedo y... se está haciendo demasiado tarde y...

─ ¿Espera, alguien que te gusta? ─ Dijo Gohan mientras noto algo que ella decía, la sostenía por los hombros y la miraba a los ojos, el azul se encontraba con el negro y le preguntaba algo que quería saber, ahora más que nunca.  
─ ¿Yo te gusto? ─ Gohan preguntó sin rodeos e incluso cuando tenía lágrimas, todavía se veía perfecta, se mordió el labio y después de un silencio abrió la boca.

─ …Yo ─ Ella comenzó, pero fue interrumpida cuando otro círculo mágico apareció de nuevo y Rias solo gimoteó un poco mientras Gohan se preguntaba cómo iba a explicar esto a su familia. Zen-Oh sama, esto iba a ser un infierno.

─ Veo que logré detenerte a tiempo. ─ Dijo una voz y desde el circulo mágico. Aparecio una mujer bastante hermosa, que parecía tener poco más de veinte años, cabello plateado y ojos a juego. Su cabello, que caía hasta su espalda, mostraba una larga trenza a cada lado de sus hombros con pequeños listones azules en los extremos, mientras que el resto bajaba, terminando en trenzas gemelas. Llevaba un traje de mucama francés, azul y blanco con mangas largas y una diadema blanca sobre su cabeza, con lápiz labial rojo como accesorio cosmético.

─ ¡Maldición! Grayfia ya me encontró. ─ Exclamo Rias y limpió la última lágrima antes de que su rostro se volviera a mostrar sin emociones otra vez.

─ Estoy decepcionada de que pensaras que el compromiso podría romperse al realizar el coito con... ─ Abrió los ojos para ver a Gohan que estaba allí de pie, mirando confundido y luego sus ojos se agrandaron más, su corazón casi se detuvo al recordar ese día.

Ese era el discípulo del Dios de la Destrucción Beerus-sama.

Eso básicamente significaba que si ella manejaba esto de mala manera el resultado sería... la extinción de los demonios.

─ No sé quién sea usted Madam, pero será mejor que te expliques, ─dijo Gohan seriamente, ─ Casa: Clase Intruso: Demonio; Nivel 3, activar. ─ ordenó, y la habitación cambió de repente.

Desde la cama, aparecieron mini torretas, y la mesa se volteó para revelar un cañón cargado de agua bendita, había crucifijos montados, tanto Grayfia como Rias sintieron un pequeño dolor agudo al ser expuestas a objetivos laser con armas de luz apuntándoles. El piso se había abierto para revelar varias rejillas de láser y misiles, torretas aparecieron de las paredes y todas apuntaban a Grayfia, quien tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Por un momento, ella ni siquiera movió un músculo. Si lo hizo, sabía que las defensas la abrumarían fácilmente. A juzgar por lo rápido que aparecían, dudaba mucho que pudiera conjurar algo de hielo para defenderse más rápido que los rayos láser que apuntaban a sus signos vitales, y que todos tenían propiedades sagradas, así que un golpe en un área vital y sentiría un dolor extremo.

Gohan estaba preparado también, una palabra y la casa la derribaría fácilmente en una fracción de segundo. Él no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que estaban obligando a Rias a hacer algo, agregando al matrimonio con alguien a quien odiaba, matrimonio… aún estaba tratando de entender que con eso. Estaba preparado para pelear si era necesario y también lo haría.

─ Casa: Cancelar; Nivel 0, reinicio. ─ Ordeno Rias, Gohan y Grayfia se volvieron hacia ella en estado de shock y la casa reconoció su voz. Gohan confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para otorgarle cierto acceso a las defensas de la casa, pero incluso se preguntó qué estaría tramando.

─ Presidenta, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué está pasando? ─ Gohan le preguntó y su expresión se volvió fría como una piedra, Gohan literalmente pudo ver cuánto la lastimaba esto.

─ Supuse que debí haber sabido que llegarías. Si hiciera esto, entonces finalmente me escucharías. ─ Le dijo a Grayfia, cuya expresión era tan fría como una piedra.

─ No entiendo por qué ni cómo se ha producido esta situación, pero tienes que explicar mucho sobre el hecho de albergar una posible amenaza de la clase SS en territorio de los Demonios, en lugar de llamarnos para tratar con él y eliminar dicha amenaza de nuestro territorio. ─ Ella declaro y la expresión de Gohan se endureció.

─ ¿Tratar con él? ¿Qué significa eso? Y a qué te refieres, solo voy a la escuela aquí. No veo cómo tienes el derecho de impedirme elegir dónde vivir, llamándome una amenaza sin causa y desalojarme sin ninguna razón. ─ Contradijo Gohan.

─ Gohan-kun, detente. Solo para. ─Intervino Rias, se apartó de él y caminó lentamente hacia la mujer─ Él no es una amenaza, nunca más le vuelvan a llamar así otra vez. ─ella dijo peligrosamente cara a cara con Grayfia, ─. Si vuelves a decir eso, nunca te lo perdonaré.

─ …Mis disculpas, Ojou-sama. Pero no puedo dejar que regale su virginidad a ese hombre. ─ Ella respondió.

─ Es mi vida y mi decisión, y no te refieras a él como "ese hombre", su nombre es Gohan. ─ Ella le advirtió nuevamente.

─ Me disculpo de nuevo. Pero sigues siendo la próxima heredera de la Casa Gremory, así que no muestres la piel imprudentemente a otros como él. Debes estar casada después de todo, tales acciones son impropias de una dama acorde a tu estatura. ─ Ella dijo, y Rias simplemente se puso la ropa en silencio.

Gohan saltó de la cama y estaba en una posición ligeramente activa. No era directo, pero si esto conducía a una pelea él no tendría aberturas por la forma en que se sostenía y Grayfia también lo notó.

─ Es un placer conocerte, soy Son Gohan. Discípulo del Dios de la Destrucción Beerus. ─ Declaró Gohan.

─ Del mismo modo, un placer conocerte. Soy Grayfia Lucifuge. Reina del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer. ─ Correspondió Grayfia.

─ ¿Fue esta una decisión de la Casa Gremory o de Onii-sama? ─ Rias le preguntó a Grayfia con los hombros temblando ligeramente mientras terminaba de vestirse.

─ Ambos. ─ Dijo llanamente.

─ Lo siento Gohan-kun. ─Dijo Rias, una lágrima brotó de su ojo, ella se volvió hacia él y sonrió falsamente─. Supongo que algunas cosas no están destinadas a ser. Ojalá pudiera hacer que toda esta noche, simplemente no hubiera pasado, pero si puedes, olvídate de lo que sucedió y no me sigas. ─ Dijo por ultimo y lo besó en la mejilla, Gohan no supo qué sentir en este momento.

─ Espera. ¿Qué? ─ Intento decir, pero Grayfia ya la había teletransportado fuera de la habitación.

…

¿Qué diablos acaba de suceder?

* * *

Al día siguiente, Gohan era literalmente como un robot. Incluso cuando Asia regresó, Gohan apenas la registró. Su cerebro aún se tambaleaba por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, el matrimonio, Grayfia, gustar, y su cabeza solo dolía. Maldita sea, ¿por qué algo así no podría ser más simple como lo fue para papá?

Rápidamente hizo el desayuno y fue a la escuela, era un robot literal, sintiéndose completamente alejado de eso, después de la escuela, sabía que tenía que ir al Club para obtener respuestas sobre qué diablos estaba pasando. Acompañándolo estaban Issei, Kiba, Asia, Goten y Trunks, todos notaron que Gohan estaba casi fuera de todo.

Tan pronto como sostuvo la manija de la puerta del Club, titubeó un poco, pero respiró hondo y se calmó. "¡Solo olvídalo, lo de anoche nunca pasó!, justo como ella dijo." Dijo una voz en su cabeza.

─ _"Oh, al diablo con eso, ¿cómo podría alguien olvidar lo que acaba de pasar? ¡No puedo dejar que esto suceda! ¡Me niego a permitir que esto suceda!"_ ─ Pensó la otra parte de él y con eso abrió la puerta, vio que adentro estaba Grayfia.

¿Estaba tan fuera de sí que no sintió su Ki? Inmediatamente se deshizo de todos los pensamientos y se puso serio, si ella iba a lastimar a Goten y Trunks al tratar de eliminarlos, entonces no le importaba quién era o cómo se relacionaba con Rias. Él la destruiría.

─ Entonces, todos están aquí. ─dijo Rias y no hizo hacer contacto visual con Gohan quien, si trató de hacerlo, pero ella simplemente trató de hacerlo a un lado, ─. Tengo algo que decir antes de poder comenzar las actividades de hoy.

─ ¿Quiero que yo lo diga, Ojou-sama? ─ Grayfia preguntó.

─ Yo puedo hacerlo… ─ Iba a decir algo, pero otro círculo mágico apareció en el medio de la habitación. los ojos de Rias se abrieron con un ligero temor y repulsión, Gohan supo exactamente de qué se trataba.

─ Ese blasón y círculo pertenece al Phoenix-… ─ Dijo Kiba y el círculo mágico estalló en llamas.

─ Ah, ha pasado un tiempo desde que volví al mundo humano. Es un asco estar entre los degenerados de esta raza. ─Dijo una persona. El que hablo era un joven alto y apuesto de poco más de 20 años, con cabello rubio corto y ojos azul oscuro. Su atuendo consistía en una chaqueta color borgoña con bordados dorados a la derecha del pecho, con pantalones a juego y zapatos de vestir negros. Debajo de su chaqueta abierta había una camisa de vestir blanca que no estaba completamente abotonada, lo que le daba una ligera visión de su pecho. No como si tuviera algo allí, ─. Ah, Rias. Te ves deslumbrante como de costumbre. ─dijo con una sonrisa lasciva hacia Rias, quien parecía disgustada y retrocedió un poco, Gohan solo apretó los dientes.

─ Suéltame, Riser, ahora. ─empujó su mano a un lado.

─ Oye, Gohan. Quién es ese perdedor ¿Vas a dejar que haga eso? Porque si es así, entonces yo lo hago. ─ Dijo Trunks y tomo la postura de combate de Vegeta.

─ Sí, él está haciendo que Buchou-san esté triste. Voy a golpearlo en la cara. ─ Goten dijo y tomo la postura de combate de Goku.

─ Hm, ¿quiénes son estos enanos? Estás tomando niños pequeños ahora, Rias. Nosotros haremos muchos más, así que no tienes que preocuparte ahora por eso ─Riser se burló─. Hey mocosos, ¿saben quién soy? ─se jactó de ellos y reunió un poco de fuego en sus manos.

Gohan tuvo suficiente de esto─ Si pones un dedo sobre mis hermanos o la presidenta así. ─gruñó mientras se paraba frente a Goten y Trunks─ Te matare. ─dijo peligrosamente. Nadie amenaza con lastimar a Goten y Trunks, si lo hicieran, obtendrían lo que Gohan llamó el trato Cell. Una masacre brutal.

─ Quién te crees que eres, inmundo-… ─ Riser comenzó, pero lo interrumpieron bruscamente, con una prisión de cristales de hielo que apuntaban a su cuello y áreas vitales, comenzó a palidecer por lo que acaba de suceder.

─ Riser-sama, no digas otra palabra. Si insultas o amenazas a cualquiera de los tres que tienes enfrente, no tendré más remedio que enviarte de vuelta al inframundo, aquí y ahora. ─ Grayfia le advirtió, Riser repentinamente perdió toda su valentía, como si alguien le hubiera quitado el viento a su velero.

─ ¡Q-qué, eres mi futura cuñada! ¡No sabes quién soy! ¡Lo estás defendiendo por encima de mí! A ese-... ─ Riser gritó, pero los cristales solo se acercaron un poco más.

─ La persona a la que te estás refiriendo es Son Gohan. Él también es el discípulo del Dios de la Destrucción Beerus-sama. ─ Grayfia dijo seriamente y Riser se estremeció ante ese nombre.

─ ¡T-Te refieres a ese dios... el que estuvo a punto de acabar con el cielo y el infierno e hizo que los Ángeles y los Maou se arrodillaran ante él! ─ Dijo nervioso y Grayfia asintió sombríamente, Gohan estaba feliz de que alguien hubiera desinflado a ese globo de aire caliente.

─ Además, tenemos lecturas extensas del nivel de poder de Son Gohan. Durante un duelo en el que participó en la sede central de Grigori, Ajuka-sama obtuvo algunas lecturas de poder y puede concluir que, es del nivel Maou en el muy, muy mínimo, y no estamos seguros de que haya usado toda su fuerza. ─ Grayfia dijo seriamente. No tenían manera de saber cuán fuertes eran realmente los Saiyajin, pobres de ellos. No tenían idea de cuánto subestimaban su poder.

─ Hablas en serio, esto es una broma, verdad ¿Ese tipo posee poder de nivel Maou? ¡Tonterías! ─ Gritó Riser y el resto de los miembros del club miraron perplejos la cantidad de poder que tenía Gohan.

Riser se contuvo y volvió a su actitud engreída, ─ Bueno, importa poco. Este es un asunto entre la Casa Gremory y la Casa Phoenix. Estamos por casarnos y eso es definitivo. ─ él se rio y eso enojó a Gohan.

─ Por qué diablos están obligando a Rias casarse con alguien, especialmente este tipo de entre todas las personas. ─ Gohan le pregunto a Grayfia.

─ Sí, es malo, feo y realmente débil. ─ Goten agregó y Riser apretó los dientes con enojo mientras Rias solo se reía de las palabras de Goten.

─ No es asunto tuyo, eso es por qué. La cantidad de casas de pura sangre ha disminuido a una pequeña porción de lo que se supone que eran después de la guerra, y nosotros dos vamos a casarnos para preservar las líneas de sangre pura de los demonios. Cualquier descendencia que yo haya engendrado debe ser lo suficientemente poderosa como para que los demonios recuperen sus rangos. ─ él gritó y Gohan solo apretó los dientes.

─ ¡Eso es completamente ridículo! ─Gohan grito─. ¡Quién diablos ha escuchado sobre esa porquería! El poder es obtenido a través del entrenamiento y trabajo duro, no solo de las habilidades. ¡Están forzándola a casarse con un pedazo de basura como él solo por su descendencia! ¡Es ella solo una fábrica de crías para todos ustedes!

Rias sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón cuando Gohan la defendió, fue así como se sintió Asia cuando en su hora más oscura Gohan luchó más duro que nunca por su vida y pudo ver en él una luz más grande que antes.

─ Como osas-… ─Grayfia gruñó y cambió su postura de inmediato, su aura cambió antes de que se contuviera así misma, y dio una respuesta automática forzada─. Nos preocupamos mucho por Ojou-sama y su bienestar, pero esto no es asunto tuyo, Son Gohan y espero que eso quede claro para ti. Si presionas más esto, entonces yo-

─ ¿Qué harás? ¿Luchar conmigo? ¿Aquí y ahora? Entonces puedes intentarlo, pero ambos sabemos lo que va a pasar. Si tomaste tantas lecturas como dices, entonces sabes que no puedes pelear conmigo. Y cuando estoy realmente enojado, como ahora mismo… ─Usó la materialización mágica para convertir su ropa en el Gi de Piccoro─. Romperé todos los huesos de tu cuerpo. ─dijo Gohan y tomo su postura.

Grayfia estaba a punto de reaccionar antes de que se recuperara y se detuvo inmediatamente, dejó caer su postura y su aura, respiró hondo─ No, no pelearé contigo, Son Gohan. Incluso sé cuando me superan, se dice que una batalla va entre los combatientes, pero tu poder fácilmente empequeñece al mío y las probabilidades están a tu favor. Por alguna posibilidad de suerte si yo gano, podría significar la extinción de los demonios por la mano de Beerus-sama. Por casualidad, si tu ganas, mi esposo Sirzechs lucharía contra ti, así como con el resto del Infierno, pero llevaría a Beerus-sama otra vez, así que al final es una situación sin victoria para mí y para los demonios.

─ Eso es probablemente lo mejor, supongo que, si luchamos, podría destruir accidentalmente el planeta. ─ Dijo Gohan y se calmó a sí mismo tomando algunas respiraciones profundas.

─ Espera, Grayfia ─dijo Rias─. ¿Estás diciendo que Gohan-kun puede vencerte, la reina más fuerte entre los demonios?

─ En efecto, el resultado es casi cierto y también lo es el daño colateral. ─ Declaro Grayfia. Los demonios que sabían cuán fuerte era Grayfia, como Rias, Koneko, Akeno y Kiba miraron a Gohan bajo una nueva luz. Cada vez que tenían expectativas sobre él, simplemente los rompía como un vidrio. Escucharon leyendas sobre el poder de Grayfia en el combate, pero pensar que alguien de su edad no solo podía igualarla, ¡sino incluso vencerla! Seguro que resplandecía ese tipo agradable de otro planeta que les dio cosas gratis en una nueva luz.

─ Hmph, ¿cuál es el problema? Es cierto después de todo, ella es prácticamente una máquina de crías. ─dijo Riser con altivez, y Rias parecía más herida que nunca, mientras que Gohan parecía más enojado que nunca e incluso Grayfia parecía disgustado con él─. ¿Por qué me miras así? Ambos estamos obligados a casarnos y luego hacer bebés con el poder del Phoenix y la Destrucción con un poco de suerte. En cierto modo, supongo que ambos somos máquinas de crías, pero con un cuerpo como el tuyo, creo que soy el único que tuvo suerte. ─ Riser se pasó la lengua por los labios y le sonrió a Gohan.

─ ¡Como te atreves…! ─Gohan gruñó, una más. Solo una cosa más y la espalda del camello iba a romperse. Iba a darle una paliza y arrojarlo al vacío del espacio.

─ Riser-sama, eso está fuera de lugar y-… ─Grayfia comenzó, pero se detuvo.

─ ¡PAREN! ─Rias gritó y todos se volvieron hacia ella, su cara estaba llena de lágrimas, Gohan y Grayfia se sintieron horrible mientras que a Riser ni siquiera le importaba poner los pies encima de la mesa y mantener su actitud, de "me importa una mierda."─. Entonces, ¿eso es todo lo que soy? ¿Una máquina de crías? ─Preguntó Rias mientras Riser solo sonrió, ─Yo… ─trato de decir, pero antes sus ojos se disolvian en lágrimas.

─ Todavía hay una salida. ─ Dijo Grayfia en voz baja y le tendió a Rias un pañuelo de seda, Gohan levantó la mirada con optimismo, diablos, nadie en el Club quería que Rias se casara con un imbécil como Riser.

─ Qué. ─ Demandó Gohan.

─ Un Rating Game, al menos uno no oficial, ya que Ojou-sama no tiene permitido participar en ellos. ─dijo Grayfia, Gohan parecía un poco perdido en ese momento y le preguntó lo qué tenía en mente.

─ ¿Qué diablos es un Rating Game? ─ Gohan preguntó.

─ Es un partido entre dos reyes que enfrentan a sus sirvientes y luchan junto a ellos como si fueran piezas de ajedrez. Los partidos pueden afectar la reputación de los demonios en la sociedad, pero en este caso se utilizará para resolver una disputa. ─ Explico Grayfia.

─ Entonces, en otras palabras, tú y el resto de mi familia ya sabían que me negaría, ¿así que tenías el Game Rating preparado para mí? ─Rias les preguntó sarcásticamente─ ¿Ya han terminado de jugar con mi vida o hay algo más en esto?

─ Así que, ¿no estas dispuesta? ─Riser se rio─ ¡Entonces, apresurémonos y vayamos a casa, las campanas de boda están sonando! ─dijo, y Rias solo gruñó.

─ Acepto el desafío. Es un Rating Game, te venceré de una vez por todas, y si gano, rechazo este matrimonio. ─dijo Rias.

─ Ha, es una broma. He ganado muchas veces y ni siquiera has peleado en uno. Esta será una aniquilación de novatos. Pero si una buena humillación es lo que se necesita para que sepas tu lugar, entonces está bien por mí y si gano, entonces nos casaremos inmediatamente. ─respondió Riser.

─ Entonces yo, Grayfia Lucifuge, soy testigo del evento. Como representante de ambas casas, administraré los detalles del juego. ¿Es eso aceptable? ─ Grayfia dijo y ambos asintieron.

─ Eso suena genial, no puedo esperar para golpear a ese tipo. ─dijo Goten y Gohan asintió.

─ De qué estás hablando, ¿no estás olvidando algo? ─Riser dijo jocosamente, Gohan y Trunks se dieron cuenta de por qué Riser estaba tan decidido a hacer un Rating Game.

─ Espera, somos parte del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Eso cuenta, ¿cierto? ─ preguntó Trunks, pero Grayfia negó con la cabeza.

─ No, no cuenta. El partido será entre demonios solamente, no se permite interferencia externa, o será visto como trampa y el otro lado ganaría por descalificación. ─ Aclaro Grayfia.

Riser solo se rio de la cara asombrada de Gohan y casi se dobló sobre su estómago, ─ ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! Es como dije antes, no es asunto tuyo. Además, sabía que Rias no podría reencarnar a alguien de tu nivel, así que serán sus sirvientes inútiles contra mis adorables sirvientes, aquí los presentaré. ─se burló de Gohan que estaba cada vez más enojado.

En otro destello de luz, el círculo mágico del Phoenix apareció de nuevo y del círculo, salieron 14 chicas diferentes, eso hizo que Issei casi llorara cuando golpeó el suelo en una depresión. Pero para Gohan...

─ No puedes hablar en serio, las elegiste porque son chicas no, ¿no fue por su fuerza? ─ Gohan dijo en voz alta y mentalmente golpeo su cara con la palma por tal idiotez.

─ No Gohan. ─dijo Issei y comenzó a llorar lágrimas que de pronto se convirtieron en una cascada─. Qué hombre, es tan idiota y quiero golpearlo, pero qué hombre. No puedo aguantar más. ─dijo y comenzó sollozar de nuevo, Gohan ahora si se golpeó el rostro con la palma de la mano.

─ ¿Por qué está llorando ese peón? ─ Preguntó Riser confundido.

─ Su sueño es tener un harem… ─ Explicó Rias y suspiró.

─ Issei, hay un momento y un lugar para esto. Ahora no es un buen momento. ─ Gohan le dijo a Issei, tratando de mantener su tono, pero ya estaba en su punto de ebullición y no quería que Issei lo desalentara.

─ Heh, ¿un harem? ¿En serio? Aquí, mira esto. Esto es algo que ustedes dos nunca podrán lograr. ─ Hizo una señal a dos gemelas con cabello verde turquesa. Él las sujeto y comenzó a besarlas con la lengua justo en frente de Rias y el resto del Club, Gohan rápidamente cubrió los ojos de Goten y Trunks cuando comenzó a manosearlas.  
─ Ah, refrescante. ─ arrastró las palabras y se volvió hacia Gohan e Issei. Issei todavía lloraba, pero Gohan...

─ No tienes ninguna vergüenza. ¡Estás haciendo eso delante de tu futura esposa! ─ Gohan gritó enojado.

─ ¿Y tú punto es? Solo porque ella sea mi esposa, ¿por qué debería importarme lo que ella piense? ─ Riser se burló mientras una de las chicas comenzaba a gemir.

─ Haah... haah... ARHGGH! ─ Gohan gruñó mientras su Ki completo se dejaba salir en una acción rápida, una gruesa capa blanca de Ki cubría a Gohan, apretaba su puño contra su costado y comenzó a reunir poder.

Grayfia intervino de inmediato al pararse entre Riser y Gohan y aparecieron círculos mágicos en sus manos.

─ Por favor desista, si levantas una mano, no tendré más remedio que luchar contra usted en esta sala y apostaría por los objetivos inmediatos, como los niños, y no deseo hacer eso tanto como tú. ─ Grayfia declaró, Asia se acercó hacia él y le abrazó el brazo, al igual que Goten y Trunks, Gohan tomó una serie de respiraciones profundas antes de que esa energía se desvaneciera y se suprimiera nuevamente. No dudaba de que Goten y Trunks definitivamente sorprenderían a Grayfia, pero nunca iba a poner en peligro sus vidas, ni siquiera a esa posibilidad de 0.1%. Ellos significaban más que el universo para él.

─ Tch, alguien tiene un mal genio. ─se burlaba Riser, ─ Bueno, entonces sobre ese Rating Game, acabo de obtener a una chica nueva en mi nobleza y estoy un poco ocupado con ella, si sabes lo que quiero decir. ─ Gohan apretó los dientes y Rias sintió que sus hombros temblaban de nuevo─. Entonces, ¿qué tal tener ese juego dentro de 10 días?, ese debería ser el tiempo suficiente para que me aburra con ella y siga adelante. ─ Se jactaba.

─ Bien. ─Rias se las arregló para susurrarle: ─Dentro de diez días, tendremos un Rating Game.

─ Perfecto, ciertamente puedo esperar 10 días por un cuerpo como el tuyo, sin duda será divertido ver a tu pequeña nobleza pelear como un bebé contra la mía ─Riser se rio y se volvió hacia su nobleza─. Nos vamos ahora. ─dijo por ultimo y otro círculo mágico apareció debajo de sus pies, ─ Asegúrate de disfrutar de Rias mientras todavía la tienes porque en 10 días, será mía. ─ Se burló de Gohan que apenas mantenía su poder bajo control y Riser se teletransportó fuera de la habitación.

* * *

─ ¡AHRRRRRRGHHH! ─Gohan gritó y levanto su mano derecha apuntando a la ventana─ ¡HAAA! ─salio de su palma un estallido masivo de energía, capaz de destruir Kuoh con facilidad, o incluso un planeta, pero ese caso fue dejado en plena especulación, disparó justo al cielo para que no explotara la Tierra─. Haa...haaa... Haaa ─jadeó Gohan mientras bajaba su mano otra vez.

Grayfia y el Club miraron levemente con temor al nivel de poder que Gohan acababa de lanzar, era más alto que cualquier cosa en la que se les hubiera hecho creer. Tenían lecturas de su poder, pero parecía haberse hecho más grande, y en tan poco tiempo, eso los asustaba si consideraban hasta dónde podía llegar el chico cuando ya podía destruir los planetas.

─ Bien, malas noticias. Creo que exploté una buena parte del campo de asteroides y tal vez un gran agujero en Júpiter, pero aparte de eso, todo está bien, ahora estoy bien. ─ Gohan dijo seriamente y se sentó de nuevo, Grayfia se dio cuenta de cuán aplastada estaría contra Gohan, en modo furioso.

─ Muy bien, entonces, me despido para informar a las dos familias. Buen día ─Se despidió Grayfia, y en otro círculo mágico ella desapareció.

─ Gohan-san, ¿estás bien? ─ Asia preguntó y se volvió hacia Gohan quien se levantó nuevamente.

─ Sí, estoy bien. Está todo bien. ─respondió rápidamente. El resto de ellos todavía parecía preocupado por este nuevo lado de Gohan, pero no levantaron sus voces sobre él.

─ ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Gohan? La escuchaste, no podemos pelear. ─preguntó Trunks.

─ Pero no podemos dejar que Buchou se case con alguien así, es horrible. ─argumentó Goten.

─ Lo sé, pero tenemos que pensar en una idea. Si luchamos, entonces Buchou quedará descalificada. ─refutó Trunks.

─ Eso es suficiente, ambos tienen puntos razonables. ─Gohan dijo bruscamente y los dos dejaron de hablar─. La verdad es que no sé, no estoy seguro de cómo podemos ganar contra un oponente con el que no podemos luchar. ─ dijo en voz baja y apretó los dientes ante la idea.

─ ... tengo una idea. ─dijo Asia en voz baja, y se volvieron hacia ella─ Tal vez si le preguntan a Wiss-san y Beerus-sama, podrían ser capaces de entrenarnos. Si somos los únicos que podemos luchar, entonces necesitamos fortalecernos... y Wiss-san es uno de los mejores entrenadores del universo. ─dijo Asia al grupo.

─ Si, ¡y recuerda que Wiss-san fue quien entrenó a Beerus-sama! Fácilmente podría hacer lo mismo por ellos, ¿verdad? ─ Trunks agregó.

─ Gohan-kun, por favor, ¿puedes preguntarles? ─ Rias le suplicó y Gohan sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, se volvió hacia el resto del grupo, todos tenían rostros que le suplicaban, Gohan solo suspiró.

─ No es tan simple, recuerda que tendrían que pasar por el permiso del Señor Beerus. Y solo Zen-Oh sama sabe cómo va a funcionar. ─explicó Gohan, tanto Goten como Trunks asintieron a regañadientes ante eso─. Y, además no podemos usar la Habitación del Tiempo, está en el Templo Sagrado y es imposible acceder con tan poco tiempo de aviso como 10 días. Ni siquiera puedo teletransportarme allí en primer lugar. ─Gohan gimió y golpeó la mesa con su puño, creando una telaraña de grietas, y todos retrocedieron un poco.

─ Entonces no hay esperanza en absoluto, ¿verdad? ─Rias dijo cabizbaja y se sentó de nuevo, Gohan sintió su estómago hervir, no, no iba a terminar así.

Él era Son Gohan. No se rindió en contra de los Saiyajin, las Fuerzas Ginyu, Freezer, Garlic Jr., los Androides o Cell y esos eran los que ya estaban fuera de sus pensamientos. Comparado con todos ellos, ¡un estúpido pollo asado no era nada!

─ ¡No, no es así! Iré a preguntarle a Wiss-san y a Beerus-sama, espero que él tenga alguna forma de ayudar. ─dijo Gohan y se llevó dos dedos a la cabeza, usó Shunkan-Ido para teletransportarse al planeta de Beerus.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto..._

─ ¡Wiss, por millonésima vez no me despiertes a menos que sea por comida, entrenar a Gohan o la destrucción de algo! ─ Gritó Beerus.

─ ¡Pero el final de temporada de uno de mis programas favoritos está sucediendo y no puedo encontrar el control remoto y los botones del televisor no funcionan! ─ Wiss dijo desesperadamente.

─ ¡Que diablos me importa! Ni siquiera miro televisión, tú lo haces y usas los botones tantas veces que no me sorprende que esté roto. ¡Solo consigue un nuevo televisor! ─ Beerus le gritó.

─ Estabas viendo ProChef temporada 4 ayer, ¿quién más pudo haber sido? Y rara vez uso los botones y no puedo obtener un nuevo televisor para volver a conectarlo al satélite. Nos llevó semanas hacer eso la última vez, el servicio al cliente fue de lo más inútil para conectarse a satélites de otros planetas y tuve que estudiar robótica avanzada y tecnología móvil de humanos solo para conectar el televisor. ¡Dónde está el control remoto! ─ Wiss argumentó.

─ Lo dejé sobre la mesa, ¡ya te lo dije! ¡Y no me importa!

Mientras discutían como de costumbre, Gohan se materializó cuando se teletransportó a su habitación y ambos dejaron de pelear momentáneamente para ver a Gohan que acababa de aparecer justo enfrente de ellos.

─ Gohan-san ¿Qué te trae por aquí? El entrenamiento es hasta mañana. ─ preguntó Wiss y Gohan respiró hondo.

─ Es una larga historia, pero necesito tu ayuda. ─ Ambos alzaron sus cejas mientras Gohan explicaba todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento, desde que conoció a Rias hasta ahora mismo.

─ Entonces, para resumir, te hiciste amigo de una chica demonio, la viste desnuda varias veces y no estás seguro si le gustas, pero eso no importa porque ella se va a casar con alguien y cito "el peor pedazo de escoria que trata a las mujeres como objetos" y te preguntas si tenemos alguna especie de solución mágica que los ayude. ─ Dijo Beerus.

─ Si. ─ Asintió Gohan.

─ Bueno, pues te equivocas ─Declaró y Gohan sintió sus ánimos decaer─. Crees que el universo es así de simple, no hay atajos para la fuerza y tú, de todas las personas, deberías saberlo. Es un poco vergonzoso que estés pidiendo eso en primer lugar. El poder nace del sudor, la sangre y el trabajo duro hasta que no puedes sentir tus propios dedos en absoluto.

─ Sí, Beerus-sama. ─ Asintió Gohan con la cabeza baja.

─ Dicho esto, si vamos a ayudar. ─ Dijo Wiss y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

─ ¿Lo harán? ─ Gohan dijo sorprendido a su maestro.

─ ¿Lo haremos? ─ Beerus preguntó a su asistente.

─ ¡Sí! ─dijo Wiss y puso sus manos en su corazón─. Aunque es posible que no pueda ver televisión porque el control remoto se perdió, todavía obtendré algo de esto. Una verdadera novela romántica de la vida real. ¡El intrépido y valiente héroe hace todo lo posible por ella, pero esta vez es la princesa la que lucha por su propia libertad contra las garras de un vil antagonista con el apoyo y la ayuda del héroe! Creo que es un nuevo giro en un viejo romance clásico y estaré allí para verlo todo.

Beerus simplemente se golpeó el rostro con la garra, muy duro e incluso dejo una marca roja─ Wiss, ¿es por eso que quieres ayudar? ¡Porque no puedes encontrar el estúpido control remoto!

─ No, es porque sé que lo escondiste en alguna parte, y estoy llenando el agujero que dejaste en mi corazón, mismo agujero que solía cubrir la televisión, y el final de la temporada de Cómo encontré a tu mamá, ¡nunca sabré cómo la madre fue encontrada! ¡Que tragedia! ─ Dijo casi llorando.

─ _"Bueno, parece que aquí las cosas siempre estarán normales"_ ─ pensó Gohan mientras los miraba a los dos discutir una y otra vez, suponiendo que, si pasaran la eternidad juntos, realmente no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

─ Entonces, ¿van a ayudar? ─ Gohan preguntó solo para verificarlo.

─ Por supuesto. ─ Respondió Wiss.

─ Tch, no es como si tuviera algo más que hacer. Podre sentarme allí y reírme de algo. Estaremos allí mañana al mediodía, tengo trabajo que hacer. ─Gruñó Beerus.

─ Gracias, Beerus-sama, Wiss-san. Realmente se lo agradezco. ─Repitió Gohan e inclinó la cabeza hacia ellos.

─ De nada, Gohan-san ─ Respondió Wiss.

─ Ahora, pierdete. Tengo algunos planetas que destruir. ─dijo bruscamente Beerus y Gohan simplemente sonrió, puso dos dedos en su cabeza y usó Shunkan-Ido para teletransportarse a la Tierra.

* * *

─ He vuelto. ─dijo Gohan mientras se materializaba en el Club de nuevo─ Aceptaron entrenarlos, pero solo por unos días. Debí haber atrapado a Beerus-sama en un buen momento. Ese es el primer golpe de suerte en mucho tiempo.

─ ¡Tenemos una oportunidad de ganar! ─ Exclamo Issei y Rias corrió a abrazar a Gohan, quien también lo regresó y se separaron después de unos segundos.

─ Alto, Issei, este no es el momento de celebrar todavía. El entrenamiento aún tiene que comenzar y será intenso, más que cualquier cosa que puedas imaginar. El Señor Beerus dijo que comenzaría mañana al mediodía, así que vuelve y descansa. ─ Gohan dijo bruscamente y todos asintieron mirando un poco nerviosos, pero se fueron uno por uno dejando solo a Gohan y Rias en la habitación.

…

─ Entonces… ─ Gohan trató de decir algo, pero no tenía las palabras en su boca, su cerebro todavía estaba medio frito. Otra parte de él todavía hervía a fuego lento, pero tenía que calmarse, o al menos eso se decía a sí mismo.

─ Sí… ─ Respondió Rias expectante.

─D-debemos descansar, va a ser mucho entrenamiento ─Gohan dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió─ _"Maldición"_ ─pensó en seguida.

─B-bien. ─dijo Rias y se sintió un poco deprimida, pero Gohan simplemente se sentó a su lado y le dio palmaditas en los hombros para tranquilizarla, y le sonrió al estilo Son. Si eso no funcionaba, nada lo haría.

─ Estarán bien, no te preocupes. ─ella solo sonrió y asintió. Se quedaron sentados allí por un rato, mirándose con una sonrisa y, para ser honestos, Gohan podría sentarse allí para siempre... pero tenía que preparar la cena para Trunks y Goten, así que usó esa técnica que ella tanto odiaba y salió del cuarto, esta vez al menos si se despidió debidamente antes de irse. Rias no pudo evitar preocuparse, pero estaba aliviada al mismo tiempo cuando se trataba de Gohan, él era tan especial.

* * *

Cuando Gohan regresó a su casa, se fue a la cama y despertó temprano, luego decidió darse un baño. Necesitaba uno para aclarar su mente. Su cabeza estaba demasiado ocluida con pensamientos sobre Rias, Riser, y el matrimonio, sus sueños no fueron del todo útiles cuando siguió imaginando qué tipo de cosas enfermas podría hacerle Riser a la presidenta.

A la vida le encantaba arrojarle porquerías, si supiera dónde estaba, le daría tan fuerte a Riser que ni siquiera sería capaz de caminar correctamente. Pero luego tendría que enfrentar a todos los habitantes del infierno y no iba a cometer un genocidio en masa contra una raza entera, de la que Rias era parte en primer lugar. Especialmente si tuviera que pelear/matar a su hermano mayor, ella nunca lo perdonaría por eso. Pensó en todo eso mientras se sentaba en la bañera y simplemente se relajaba.

Abrir un agujero a través del cinturón de asteroides y un planeta no era demasiado fácil en su estado base. Él no era como un Freezer que estaba acostumbrado a volar planetas, tanto que podía hacerlo en su primera forma, sería mucho más fácil en Super Saiyajin, debería haberlo hecho si estuviera de humor para explotar algo.

No había otras opciones tampoco. Uno era tomar a Rias y huir a otro planeta, pero eso parecía estar mal visto de muchas maneras.

En primer lugar, era Son Gohan y huir de un pollo frito como Riser, es algo que nunca aceptaría. No era como Vegeta con su Orgullo Saiyajin, pero él era el hijo de Goku y su padre nunca escapó de nada, tampoco debería hacerlo él.

En segundo lugar, dudaba que realmente pudiera dejar a Rias en otro planeta. Diablos, el único planeta que conocía con una casa era el planeta de Beerus y dudaba de que todo saliera bien.

En tercer lugar, también dudaba de que Rias se volteara y huyera, era una de las razones por las que le gustaba... ¿le gustaba?

Demonios, y todo eso ni siquiera se acercaba a toda esa confesión que tuvieron en la cama. ¿A ella le gustaba?, algo así como, ¿más que un amigo? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si ella le gustaba a él y, para empezar, ni siquiera sabía mucho sobre las relaciones.

─ Extraño mi vida anterior. Era tan simple en ese entonces, golpear al tipo malo, ganar y salvar el planeta. Papá, Maestro Piccoro, ojalá ustedes dos estuvieran aquí para darme orientación sobre qué hacer. Papá, ¿debería hacerlo? ¿ir allí y luchar? O maestro Piccoro, ¿debería detenerme y hacer un plan? ─ Dijo en voz alta.

─ ¿Hay alguien? ─preguntó una voz, Gohan se puso de pie y abrió las cobijas para ver a una Asia desnuda, ¡oh por favor!  
─ A-ah, ¡Gohan-san! ─ambos simplemente vieron sus otras partes, a la vez que se pusieron de un rojo atómico, Gohan inmediatamente se escondió bajo el agua para cubrirse.

─ A-asia, lo siento, olvidé cerrar la puerta cuando entré. ─ dijo Gohan agachado bajo el agua.

─ N-no, está bien. ─ dijo ella y puso cara de valiente─ ¿P-podemos compartir el b-b-baño? ─preguntó y la cara de Gohan comenzó a hervir.

─ ¿P-por qué?

─ E-escuché que, en este país, existe una cosa del baño compartido. D-donde las personas i-interactúan y se c-conocen entre sí. Se utiliza para f-fortalecer los l-lazos entre las p-p-personas que son v-valiosas, a-así que quería p-profundizar ese vínculo. ─ Ella tartamudeó.

─ ¿E-En serio? ─ Gohan dijo que nunca había escuchado nada de eso antes. Pero compartió baños con su padre, ¿sería lo mismo? ¿O sería algo pervertido como diría Issei? Una mejor pregunta es, ¿Qué hacer ahora?

─ S-si estas segura… ¿supongo que está bien? ─ Dijo Gohan y se hizo a un lado. Siempre estaba cómodo con Asia, ella le daba una sensación única de felicidad con su alma brillante y pura, como una bella flor inocente. Siempre estaba con Gohan, tranquilizándolo, dándole un poco más de fe y cuando se lastimaba en el entrenamiento, siempre corría lo más rápido que podía para sanarlo. Era solo otra razón por la que... le… gustaba...

Bueno, esto se fue al diablo.

─ _"¡No me pueden gustar ambas! ¡Solo mira cómo es Riser con muchas chicas diferentes, y puedo decir por sus corazones que se sienten esclavas! ¡No me pueden gustar las dos, ni Rias ni Asia! ¡Pero, tampoco quiero que no me gusten! ¡Maldición, ni siquiera sé lo que me gusta ahora!"_ ─ Gohan pensó, parecia que su cerebro estaba procesando tan rápido como podía antes de bloquearse por completo.

─ ¿G-Gohan-san? ¿Estás bien? ─ Asia preguntó mientras estaba en el baño del otro lado y se estaba acercando a él, su piel blanca nacarada, cabello rubio amarillo como el sol y brillantes ojos verdes, oh demonios.

─ Estoy bien ─ Gohan logró decir y respiro hondo. Solo es un problema si logra convertirse en uno, de lo contrario sería normal, completamente normal. Dios, la vida era más fácil cuando era niño y golpear a los malos era su vida.

No podía creer que pensara esto, pero incluso Freezer no le daba tanto dolor de cabeza como lo hacía el simple hecho de pensar en mujeres.

─ ¿Todavía estás enfadado? ─ Ella preguntó tentativamente.

─ ¿Enojado? ¿Qué quieres decir?

─ C-Cuando apareció Riser, estabas tan enojado. Fue un poco aterrador. Al verte tan enojado, me asusté. Eres tan bueno, tranquilo y me haces reír… pero fue aterrador, eras todo lo opuesto a eso. Así que estaba preocupada de si todavía no eras tú. ─ Dijo nerviosamente, Gohan se sintió mal por hacer que todos se preocuparan con su cambio de personalidad. Enojarse durante una situación nunca lo solucionaba, entonces mantenían la cabeza fría y trabajaban en ello. Las rabietas del carácter de Vegeta podrían dar fe de eso al menos.

─ Asia, no te preocupes ─Gohan dijo y se movió hacia delante mirándola a los ojos─. Soy totalmente normal, todo esta bien. ─sonrió y Asia comenzó a sonreír nuevamente, todo se sentía más cálido otra vez.

─ Es genial, todos te extrañamos cuando no eras tú. ─ella dijo y lo abrazó sobre su pecho. Tenía unas cuantas cicatrices que Asia notó, Gohan pudo haber tenido las semillas para curarse, pero siempre quedarían algunas, como desde el comienzo de su vida de guerrero contra Nappa, hasta la que tenía en su brazo izquierdo por Cell. Las que siempre le recordarían su pasado, como un pequeño y débil bebé llorando o un arrogante y sádico monstruo. Fue cuando miró esas cicatrices que se preguntaba... ¿quién era él?

─ Lo siento por hacerte preocupar, Asia. ─ Susurró Gohan, después de un rato Asia lo soltó y sonrió.

─ Está bien, estás bien ahora y eso es suficiente para todos. Solo desearía saber lo que estaba mal. ─ Gohan solo se rio, parecía que ella fácilmente podría olvidar el pasado y mirar hacia el presente como si no fuera nada. Ella era especial a su manera. Quizás eso era algo que él podía aprender de ella.

─ Asia, está bien. Solo tengo algunos problemas en la cabeza, pero los estoy resolviendo. ─ Explicó Gohan y la miró a los ojos.

─ ¿Qué tipo de problemas? ¿Es algo con lo que puedo ayudar? ─ Preguntó de inmediato.

─ No. ─ Respondió inmediatamente.

─ ¿Qué pasa con el resto del Club? ¿Qué hay de tu familia? ¿Qué hay de tus amigos? ─ Ella preguntó, mientras apretaba mas su agarre en las manos de Gohan, y él sonrió suavemente, en momentos como ése, él recordaba que no importaba el problema que tuviera, no estaba solo. Rayos, Rias tenía razón. Él iba y continuaba haciendo las cosas por su cuenta, al igual que con la iglesia y los Ángeles caídos.

Ya era hora de que recordara que él no era la única persona que luchaba por Buchou, también lo estaban el resto de su nobleza, diablos incluso por él, Beerus y Wiss estaban ayudando.

Si Goku estuviera aquí, lo golpearía en la cabeza por hacerlo todo él solo. Su padre nunca tuvo problemas para dejar que la gente peleara con él, por eso hizo tantos amigos porque siempre se presionaba y peleaba por los que lo rodeaban. Fue así como Ten Shin Han, Piccoro, Vegeta y las personas que solían odiarlo cambiaron de bando y lo ayudaron, nunca se habría convertido en el hombre en el que se convirtió hoy sin ellos. La gente podría subestimar sus contribuciones, pero le restaron importancia. Si Ten no hubiera retenido a Cell semi-perfecto, es posible que hayan perdido a Piccoro, si Krillin no hubiera tenido compasión por los androides, entonces Androide 16 no se habría unido a su lucha, y si Yamcha… olviden a Yamcha.

Goku no fue capaz de tomar todo por su cuenta, y es por eso que siempre tuvo a sus amigos alentándolo. Entonces, ¿por qué Gohan no haría lo mismo? Tenía amigos que lo apoyaban y lo empujaban hacia delante, no los iba a dejar de lado. Tenían una oportunidad, él no tenía por qué hacerlo solo.

─ Sí, tienes razón Asia ─dijo Gohan y apretó su mano─. Soy realmente estúpido algunas veces. No puedo creer que haya olvidado algo tan importante. ─dijo con una sonrisa.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ Asia preguntó.

─ Simplemente me olvidé de las personas que me rodean, me siento tan estúpido. Tal vez sea solo por qué el pollo frito ese me provoco, pero supongo que seguí embotellando todos mis pensamientos durante tanto tiempo que era demasiado. Tienes razón, el Club puede hacer esto. Mis amigos pueden hacer esto, ¡podemos ganar! Incluso si no puedo luchar con ella, no importa porque todos estamos luchando por ella. ─ Exclamo y acarició suavemente el cabello de Asia.

Asia estaba en silencio, pero de todos modos se apresuró a dar otro abrazo y Gohan simplemente lo devolvió suavemente. Ahora que la mayoría de sus pensamientos habían sido aclarados, aprovechó la oportunidad para darse cuenta de lo liso y suave que se sentía su piel... oh rayos.

─ ¡Gohan! ¡Ya terminaste allí! ¡Tengo que orinar! ─ Trunks gritó desde el exterior de la puerta y la golpeaba con fuerza, tanto Gohan como Asia saltaron al oír a Trunks. Doble rayos.

─ ¡Sí, solo usa el que está en mi habitación! ─ Gohan le devolvió el grito.

…

─ Gohan, ¿porque estoy percibiendo dos energías en el baño? ─ Preguntó Trunks y Gohan solo se dio una bofetada en la cara. Maldición, ¿podría Trunks ser más inteligente?

─ ¡Oyeee Trunks! ¡No puedo encontrar a Asia-san! ¡Dijo que me iba a dar cereal otra vez! ─ Goten gritó desde abajo y Trunks ya había llegado a la conclusión en su cabeza.

─ ¡Gohan, si vas a besuquearte con Asia entonces hazlo fuera de la casa! ─ Asia simplemente agachó la cabeza bajo el agua avergonzada y comenzó a hervir. Antes de que Gohan pudiera agarrar a Trunks y darle un buen coscorrón, ese pequeño mocoso ya había corrido escaleras abajo riendo salvajemente.

Oh, ese niño la que le espera…

* * *

Bien ahi esta, gracias por las reviews y nos vemos en la proxima traducción.  
Thanks for your reviews, if you want to read the original story written in English the author is **Red Joker 042** , once again thanks for your comments, you are amazing. (~˘▾˘)~


	8. Capítulo 8: Entrenamiento y recuerdos

Bien, primero que nada, lo siento, perdón, perdón, sé que algunos pensaban que yo iba a continuar con la historia de Red Joker 042, pero no es así, y es por 2 razones, la primera, según mi opinión, es que no se puede continuar una historia que solo el autor original puede terminar, y honestamente no creo poder hacerlo yo, aun así, si observan en lo que él escribió, aún no ha abandonado la historia, es solo que está estudiando y eso le quita todo el tiempo, por lo que no continuara la historia por un buen tiempo, además dice que aún tiene planes para ella solo hay que ser pacientes... demasiado. Y la segunda razón es que no le pedí el permiso de adopción, le pedí el permiso de traducción, cuando vi esta historia me dije a mi mismo, "Esto tiene que estar en español" así fue como se lo pedí y me concedió el permiso, y pues, es eso, solo traducción, lo siento una vez más, y bueno aquí el capítulo...

Esta historia pertenece a **Red Joker 042** y las series a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Entrenamiento y recuerdos

Después de ese momento tan incómodo, Trunks y Goten se dieron cuenta de que Gohan estaba menos melancólico y más normal, Trunks le dijo a Goten que fue porque Asia pasó todo ese tiempo en el baño dándole besos, e hizo lo posible por no vomitar.

Entonces cuando Rias llego y escuchó sobre eso, a ella no le divirtió en lo más mínimo y la tranquilidad de Gohan no le sirvió de nada por los coscorrones con poder de la destrucción que le dio en su frente, mientras que Trunks simplemente se sentó a un lado y rio como loco. Oh ese niño, se las pagaría un día y eso es seguro. Su porción de comida era significativamente más pequeña por parte de Rias y Gohan sintió el dolor por la falta de alimento. Pero Asia llegó y le ofreció comida, aunque tuvo que rechazarla, probablemente se lo comería todo y no sería capaz de detenerse, Rias simplemente se sintió aún más molesta por eso.

─ Así que, si ya terminaste de coquetear con Asia, entonces espero que tu entrenamiento valga la pena. ─ le dijo bruscamente a Gohan, quien se levantó de inmediato. Querido Zen-Oh sama, incluso cuando él no estaba en el mismo universo, el espíritu de su madre todavía lo atormentaba. Y tenía su propio dilema con eso.

─ No te preocupes, definitivamente valdrá la pena. ─ Aseguro Gohan, después salieron para encontrarse con el resto del Club, al parecer, Rias obtuvo permiso para llevar su entrenamiento en una casa de verano que su familia tenía en las montañas e hizo que Gohan se fuera sin ellos con Shunkan-Ido, porque en sus propios términos el siempre usaba esa técnica y los dejaba colgados, entonces ahora no sería un problema pues ella lo obligo a irse solo. Si que estaba enojada con él.

Después de aproximadamente una hora eran alrededor de las 12 PM e Issei estaba a punto de morir de agotamiento por haber sido hecho cargar el equipaje de todos. Goten y Trunks caminaban alegremente junto con Asia. Kiba y Koneko llegaron un poco más tarde con el resto de los suministros para su estadía, Rias y Akeno llegaron por último, caminando lentamente y Gohan podía ver que Rias se había calmado un poco. Lo mejor es no arruinarlo ahora.

─ Bien, ahora solo para dar una revisión rápida. El Señor Beerus es la última persona a la que quieres hacer enfadar. Él tiene un fusible increíblemente inestable y las cosas más pequeñas pueden llegar a provocarlo. Hubo una vez que se quedó sin pudding en una fiesta e hizo explotar el planeta Zelton. Luego llegó el momento en que alguien lo engañó en un juego de póquer, y boom, se fue todo un sistema solar. Luego paso el incidente con el wasabi y no puedo decirte lo cerca que estaba de volar la Tierra. La conclusión es que, el Señor Beerus es un buen tipo general con algunas fallas, y quienes lo conocen tienen varias reglas a seguir. ─ Explico Gohan.

─ Si él dice algo, cállate y hazlo. Usualmente es perezoso, pero hazlo o te destruirá. ─ Dijo Trunks.

─ No te burles de él ni lo ignores. O podría volar un planeta si se enoja lo suficiente. ─ Agrego Goten.

─ Pero a pesar de eso, ha tomado de su tiempo para ayudarnos y ayudarlos a ustedes. Si él te está insultando, esa es solo su forma de motivación. Él solo te dice que está mal y espera que mejores para la próxima vez o estará enojado y será más brutal. Si te ordena hacer algo, generalmente lo hace sabiendo lo que es mejor. Me ordenó ir a la escuela aquí, y si no fuera por eso, nunca me habría encontrado con ninguno de ustedes. ─ Agrego Gohan.

─ Huh, realmente no puedo imaginar cómo sería el Club sin Gohan. ─ Respondió Kiba.

─ Fufufu, sin duda sería mucho menos brillante. ─ Agrego Akeno.

─ Entonces, ¿alguna pregunta? ─ Dijo Gohan.

─ Si, ¿puedo tomarme un momento para descansar? ─ Preguntó Issei mientras todavía jadeaba en el suelo.

─ En palabras del Señor Beerus, podrás descansar cuando estés muerto y si sigues quejándote te destruiré para que puedas tener tu maldito descanso. ─ Gohan citó de las muchas frases que él le gritaba durante el entrenamiento. Sí, ya que Gohan pasó tanto tiempo criando a dos niños, estudiando y conociendo a su familia que no les dejaba mucho tiempo para entrenar, así que cuando entrenaba, oh por Zen-Oh sama sí que era brutal.

─ ¿Va a ser tan duro? ─ Dijo Koneko, poniéndose un poco más pálida.

─ No tienes idea. ─Gohan se estremeció y miró hacia el cielo cuando sintió que se acercaba una energía familiar─. Bien, él está aquí. ¡Issei levántate o se molestara y buena suerte! ─ Dijo rápidamente y tan pronto como terminó, un pilar de luz gigante aterrizo en el patio junto a ellos y sus corazones se aceleraron con anticipación.

La luz se desvaneció para revelar a Wiss que estaba parado allí serenamente y Beerus apareció detrás de él con su sonrisa de superioridad habitual al ver los rostros de los demonios a su alrededor, mirándolo con una mezcla de respeto y miedo. Se alegro de que estuvieran aprendiendo el orden jerárquico.

─ De acuerdo, Gohan probablemente ya nos presentó, pero de todos modos este es Wiss y yo soy el Dios de la Destrucción Beerus-sama y se referirán a mí como tal. ─ Dijo Beerus y se acercaba hacia ellos.

─ ¡Si, Beerus-Sama! ─ Dijo Rias e intentó ignorar los fuertes latidos de su corazón, el sudor en su frente y el leve temblor en sus manos y piernas cuando vio el ser con el poder de más allá del infinito de nuevo.

─ Así que esta es la chica demonio que Gohan quería ayudar. ─ Caminó hacia ella y Rias se puso firme, una parte de ella gritaba de miedo y la otra parte la obligó a quedarse quieta. Gohan estaba al lado y ella se negó a mostrarle ninguna debilidad ni a él ni a nadie, quería demostrar su valía y Beerus podía verlo fácilmente mientras la examinaba.  
─ Tch, no está mal, supongo. ─dijo eventualmente, y sin que nadie lo esperara, de la nada dejo escapar un estallido de su poder, que les provocó un escalofrío en las columnas, especialmente a Rias, causó que los árboles detrás de ella se convirtieran en polvo. Se puso un poco pálida mientras miraba el bosque, o lo que quedaba de él, y se volvió hacia Beerus de nuevo y volvió a erguirse, tratando de ignorar el sonido de sus propios latidos. Parecía que iba a explotar a este ritmo, pero aún hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse de pie─. Hm, entonces tienes algo de espina a pesar de ser un gatito asustado. ─menciono Beerus─ Mira, solo le estoy haciendo un favor Gohan y nada más, aunque también fui forzado por Wiss. Después de terminados estos 10 días, es el final y no me importara lo que pase con ninguno de ustedes. ─ Beerus explicó y volvió a dirigirse a todos ellos.  
─ Para ser franco, creo que todos ustedes son unos debiluchos y si me pidieran ayuda sin que Gohan me diera un mensaje antes, los habría borrado a todos ustedes. ─todos se estremecieron un poco─ No me pueden importarme los enclenques como ustedes y siendo honesto, todavía no lo hago. ─ declaró y todos asintieron.  
─ Pero dicho eso, entiendo que tienes que enfrentarte a un pollo frito en una batalla y tienes que ganar porque es un fanfarrón mujeriego y te quitará tus libertades, ¿es verdad? ─ Asintieron nuevamente.  
─ Bien, así es como esto va a funcionar. El tipo de las espadas, la muchacha espeluznante de los rayos y la niña que cura estarán con Wiss, quien les enseñará sobre la técnica y la magia. La chica de cabello blanco se enfrentará con Gohan, trabajará en la fuerza física y las habilidades de lucha. El pervertido debilucho entrenará con Trunks y Goten. ─ Beerus les instruyó a todos.

─ Espera, Beerus-sama, ¿por qué estoy con los niños? ─ Preguntó Issei mientras Trunks tenía una sonrisa malvada. Oh, esto iba a ser muy divertido.

─ Por que como eres tan débil que es patético, no quiero perder mi tiempo, el tiempo de Gohan o el tiempo de Wiss contigo. Cuando Trunks me diga que vales algo, entonces podría pensarlo. ─ Dijo bruscamente y se calló al instante, recordando lo que Gohan dijo sobre Beerus.

─ B-Beerus-Sama. ─Rias logró hablar y el dios se volvió hacia ella─ ¿Qué hay de mí? ─ Beerus solo sonrió.

─ Entrenaras conmigo, al parecer escuche que tu clan tiene la audacia de jactarse del poder de la destrucción. Veamos si está a la altura de la exageración que he estado escuchando al respecto. ─ Decía con una sonrisa colmilluda.

─ S-sí, Beerus-Sama. ─ logró hablar otra vez y él simplemente se alejó.

─ Todos desempaquen y salgan aquí en 10 minutos. Soy muy impaciente así que no me hagan esperar. ─ les gritó y todos corrieron a las cabañas.

* * *

Para el Club, el entrenamiento estaba realmente sacado del infierno. Beerus y Wiss se aseguraron de traer todo el dolor que pudieron y más, en ocasiones Gohan se preguntó si Beerus se divertiría torturando a la gente para entrenar. Sin duda fue una revelación mirar desde afuera el tipo de infierno que Gohan había soportado. Verdaderamente aterrador ver tales cosas.

Beerus los forzaba de sobremanera a todos con su entrenamiento.

 _Primero estaba Issei…_

Trunks era sorprendentemente bueno para ser maestro, Issei lucharía contra Trunks y Goten lo que afectaría su autoestima, pero Trunks solo indicaría numéricamente sus patrones de mejora y con eso se animaría un poco, tal vez ese niño no era tan malo, Gohan lo crio bien. Goten realmente no sabía el significado de retenerse, solo sabía que no debía convertirse en Super Saiyajin, pero todo lo demás estaba permitido. Eso causo que casi le sacaran el Sacred Gear a golpes, y mandándolo a sanar con ayuda de Wiss unas cuantas veces, aun así, parecía que con cada golpe poco a poco se hacía más fuerte. Sus ataques eran cada vez más fuertes, bueno en términos de Trunks comenzó desde el fondo rocoso, literal desde cero, así que el único lugar al que podía ir estaba arriba y cada ataque no era tan poderoso como los que Gohan solía darles en los entrenamientos, pero se estaba acercando lentamente a los ataques más débiles de Goten y eso era un buen progreso.

* * *

 _Después estaba Koneko…_

─ Gohan-sensei, estoy lista para entrenar. ─dijo Koneko, e hizo sentir un poco raro a Gohan y se detuvo por un minuto─ ¿Estás bien, sensei? ─ ella preguntó y Gohan regresó a la realidad.

─ Heh, sí. Creo que nadie antes me había llamado Sensei. Normalmente, yo soy el que llamaría sensei a alguien más, así que es algo nuevo para mí. Pero estoy bien ahora. ─Gohan se rio, sacó su estuche de cápsulas y extrajo dos de ellas─. Aquí, estos deberían hacer el truco. ─dijo y arrojó la primera cápsula a sus pies, explotó en una nube de humo para revelar una gran caja. Gohan la abrió y dentro había varios conjuntos de armadura Saiyajin.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ Preguntó Koneko.

─ Esta es la armadura de batalla Saiyajin. Está hecho de varias aleaciones diferentes que no se encuentran en la Tierra y es increíblemente duradero, además permite una excelente movilidad. Es bastante útil para el entrenamiento o batallas serias. Toma, ve a cambiarte, si te doy un golpe no quiero rasgar nada de tu ropa ya que vamos a estar peleando mucho. ─ Gohan explicó y ella asintió con la cabeza así que lo hizo de inmediato.

Después de unos 5 minutos, salió vestida con una armadura y Gohan sacó la segunda cápsula lista para su entrenamiento.

─ Ok, ahora este. ─arrojó la segunda cápsula un poco más lejos, y en otra bocanada de humo salió la cámara de gravedad portátil para entrenar─. Esta es la Cámara de Gravedad Portátil, dentro de esa habitación la gravedad puede subir hasta 50 veces la gravedad de la Tierra. Esto ayudará bastante para entrenar ya que tu cuerpo será más pesado, después de entrenar en ese escenario, tu cuerpo físico tendrá un poder mucho mayor en la gravedad regular. ─explico y caminó hacia el panel de control─. Bien, ahora vamos a configurarlo a dos veces la Gravedad de la Tierra. ─presionó unos diales y la máquina zumbó antes de que terminara─. Ahora, entremos allí y tengamos un buen entrenamiento. ─abrió la puerta y ambos entraron a la habitación.  
Para Gohan, apenas notó una diferencia, pero Koneko se dobló bajo el peso y se arrodilló, Gohan simplemente cerró la puerta detrás de ella.  
─ Después de que puedas ponerte de pie, comenzaremos a entrenar. ─ dijo Gohan.

El resto de sus sesiones solo fue pasar tiempo en la cámara peleando seriamente, Koneko era brutalmente derribada con cada golpe, pero después de cada uno se levantaba nuevamente y continuaba. Gohan era un maestro muy serio y canalizó lo que aprendió de Piccoro, ahora podía ver por qué le encantaba arrojarle ataques en el entrenamiento para que aprendiera a esquivar. Seguro que era divertido cuando no eras el tipo que tenía que esquivar. Para el final de estas sesiones, Koneko sentiría un escalofrío si alguien alguna vez gritara "esquiva" nuevamente.

* * *

Después estaban los estudiantes de Wiss, podía hacer copias de sí mismo fácilmente para entrenar a tres de ellos en diferentes artes al mismo tiempo, así que eso no era un problema. Ahora volvamos a su entrenamiento...

Primero estaba Kiba, cada una de sus habilidades con la espada fueron más allá de lo que creía. Wiss era increíblemente hábil con un arma y, aunque prefería utilizar un bastón, lo cambió a una espada, no podía creer que alguien tan grande como él pudiera existir. Entrenó con Okita Souji, el espadachín más venerado de Japón y uno de los nobles de Lucifer, pero en contra de Wiss sabía que su maestro sería fácilmente derrotado sin siquiera pensar en su propio arte marcial.

Wiss solo observaba en silencio, con gracia bloqueaba y contrarrestaba cada ataque que a Kiba se le ocurría y cada vez que lo hacía, le señalaba lo que hizo mal. También compartía la manera de tratar con los fallos de Beerus y si Kiba no cambiaba sus ataques en el siguiente intento, recibiría un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, sería solo en esos momentos en que Wiss realmente lo atacaría. El manejo de la espada era un arte y Wiss le había dicho repetidas veces que si seguía forzándolo no funcionaría, tenía que encontrar lo que lo retenía y superarlo, pero le resultaba increíblemente difícil hacerlo.

Okita se lo había dicho, pero fue después de unos meses en su entrenamiento, y Wiss se dio cuenta en la primera hora. Si se frustraba, Wiss fácilmente se agacharía, se movería y se deslizaría a través de sus ataques, incluso cuando lanzaba fintas complicadas y maniobras, así entonces no sería capaz de atraparlo con la guardia baja. Simplemente fue para mostrar cuán lejos estaba Wiss por encima de él, no era siquiera capaz de igualar hasta un pedacito del poder de ese ángel y lo mismo ocurría con el dios a quien también entrenó.

Luego estaba Akeno, Wiss le estaba enseñando magia. Ella aprendió rápidamente que el ángel era la última persona con quien se podría jugar ya que demostraba fácilmente su dominio del rayo, para una demostración envió desde su ser un poderoso rayo contra la ladera de la montaña, destruyéndolo por completo con la iluminación pura y ni siquiera parecía que lo intentara cuando lo hizo. Incluso su propio padre, un Cadre, ni siquiera esperaría igualar ese nivel de poder.

Él tendría sus expectativas sobre ella y la obligaría a practicar los principios básicos de la magia misma, manipulando la energía hasta la precisión exacta y esperaba que hiciera eso mientras se veía obligada a esquivar cualquier cosa que Wiss arrojara. Un día podrían ser tomates, al día siguiente podrían ser abejas, y luego podrían ser ojos flotantes que dispararan rayos láser. Él no era misericordioso de ninguna manera, y cada ataque que intentara usar contra él estaba destinado a fallar, pero cuando ella hacía algo bien, la animaba.

Ninguna cantidad de artimañas femeninas llegarían alguna vez a Wiss, quien le dijo que eso funcionaría en la mayoría de los hombres, pero que no se fiaría de eso para salvarla cada vez y lo demostró cuando la atacó incluso cuando estaba flirteando.

Finalmente, le estaba enseñando a Asia. Tenía que enseñarle los principios básicos de la magia, le enseñó sobre anatomía y fisiología humana a dirigir adecuadamente sus poderes de curación para los diferentes problemas que podrían enfrentar. También le aconsejó que aprendiera algún tipo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que como sanadora sería el primer objetivo de un enemigo.

Tenía un poder defensivo impresionante y podía erigir barreras, así que era algo, pero era una pena que tuvieran tan poco tiempo ya que sus barreras eran bastante endebles, pero al menos podría formar una barrera débil para protegerse de unos pocos ataques antes de retirarse a una distancia segura mientras el enemigo se tambaleaba hacia atrás por la barrera durante unos segundos.

Wiss fue duro con ella, pero solo porque Asia le había pedido que fuera tan duro como lo era con todos los demás. Estaba cansada de ser tratada como una muñeca de cristal, Wiss le dio la primera alabanza desde que llegó aquí por su propósito y cumplió con sus deseos. Honestamente, esa fue probablemente la única vez en la que felicitó a alguien sin ningún mensaje oculto o con tono sarcástico, y Asia podría usar esa única cosa como una insignia de honor para si misma.

* * *

Finalmente, estaba el entrenamiento de Beerus, y con eso es suficiente como para decir lo aterrador que sería.

Beerus demostró su poder al vaporizar fácilmente una montaña detrás de ellos casi solo con la vista y todo se desvaneció. Forzó a Rias a mostrarle el poder de la destrucción y cuando vio que podía aniquilar a los oponentes, quedó un poco impresionado, pero tendrías que ser Gohan para notar el ligero cambio en su persona, pero era una porción ridículamente pequeña de lo que él era capaz de hacer. Se trataba de un átomo en comparación con un sol y dejó en claro que, si ella no aumentaba ese tamaño a una molécula, la destruiría por hacer perder su tiempo. Y sabía que nadie podría hacer nada al respecto.

Ella no era como su hermano con el control preciso de la destrucción, pero Beerus solo la golpeó con un movimiento de su cola y la envió a toda velocidad a una roca, casi podía sentir que los huesos se rompían. Él le gritó, llamándola idiota si ella solo quería ser una réplica de alguien. Si no intentaba ser su propia persona, no tenía sentido que él los entrenara.

En unos pocos minutos, Beerus notó inmediatamente que lo que le faltaba en control lo compensaba en poder, explico que la destrucción no era una fuerza a la que controlar, así como él. Solo guiarlo a una dirección, al darse cuenta de eso, su poder fluiría mucho más fácilmente. La obligó a entrenar todo el día hasta que ni siquiera podía mover un dedo y luego hacer que se sanara solo para obligarla a hacerlo otra vez, cualquier cosa que hiciera mal se encontraría con un golpe y esa era su manera de decirle que se callara y dejar de hacer perder su tiempo.

Fue implacablemente duro con ella, y aceptaba nada menos que la perfección. No importa si una técnica era 99.99% perfecta, la reprendía por encima del 0.01% ya que incluso el error más pequeño podía estar entre la victoria y la derrota.

Su naturaleza despiadada junto con su solución si había un problema, sería golpearla y él esperaba que descubriera por su cuenta lo que había hecho mal y luego le explicaría cómo solucionarlo. Cada vez que lo entendiera mal, sería otro golpe.

Si ella incluso pensara en quejarse, Beerus simplemente diría que Gohan fue capaz de tomar todo esto cuando tenía 10 años e incluso entonces, dijo que nunca se había quejado una sola vez de su entrenamiento, lo absorbió todo y se convirtió en la fuerza que es ahora en tan poco tiempo. Eso le dio una chispa para alcanzar a Gohan, para probarse ante él. Y ver si podía ser igual de fuerte no solo en fuerza física.

* * *

Al final de su primer día de entrenamiento, todos tenían un profundo respeto por Gohan. Si fueron entrenados por Wiss, podían ver la habilidad clara de Gohan, ya que Wiss a menudo soltaba el comentario de que Gohan era capaz de entender y corregir su error sin ninguna indicación suya. Rias, que entrenó con Beerus, vio a Gohan bajo una nueva luz ya que Beerus le dijo que, si Gohan se equivocaba, rompería sus huesos antes de curarlo nuevamente, entonces él asimilaría todo y continuaría sin lloriquear como un mocoso. Ella solo obtenía una fracción extremadamente minúscula del poder de Beerus en cada golpe que usaba contra ella, así que eso decía algo. Koneko escuchó todo eso y estaba entrenando con Gohan, quien estaba luchando perfectamente incluso con el doble de su propio peso y aún no le había dado ni siquiera un golpe, incluso cuando apagó el campo de gravedad. Gohan solo estaba jugando mientras entrenaban, pero ahora estaba un poco serio. Issei solo sabía que, si Trunks y Goten eran unos monstruos, entonces su hermano mayor era un mega monstruo.

 _Pero el verdadero giro vino durante la cena..._

Issei y el resto de ellos estaban hablando durante la cena, Rias y Akeno acababan de cocinar, servían en la mesa para todo el Club, y era lo que necesitaban ahora más que nunca.

─ La comida está lista. ─ llamó Rias, Beerus se sentó y miró la comida.

─ Wiss, ¿esto es más de esa comida de la Tierra? ─ Preguntó Beerus.

─ Creo que sí, tiemblo de expectación ante la oportunidad de probar tales delicias. ─ Ambos cargaron algo de comida en sus platos y finalmente dieron un mordisco.

Tan pronto como lo hicieron, parecía que estaban congelados, todos los del Club se quedaron pasmados y casi empezaban a retroceder, si la comida estaba mal, quien sabe que haría Beerus.

Pero sucedió todo lo contrario, después de tomar un bocado ambos comenzaron a llorar. Lágrimas de alegría pura, esto solo podría llamarse el cielo. Inconsciente y divino en toda su esencia, ambos comenzaron a devorar la comida.

─ No lo creo, ¡qué comida tan increíble! ─ Dijo Wiss y su cara se puso roja.

─ Quién diría que los terrícolas eran realmente buenos para algo. Quiero decir que esto está más allá de cualquier alimento que hayamos probado en este planeta. ─ Agrego Beerus y comenzó a devorar la carne de cerdo.

─ ¿Podemos saber quién cocinó esta deliciosa comida? ─ Preguntó Wiss cortésmente.

─ Um... yo lo hice. ─ Dijo Rias, y se señaló a sí misma, se preguntó qué pasaba con esos dos, seguro de que su manera de cocinar era buena, pero sus reacciones se dejaron llevar demasiado.

─ Heh, se los dije. Cuando se trata de la comida, ¡la Tierra es insuperable en cualquier planeta! ─ Exclamo Gohan y ambos asintieron antes de engullir más comida.

─ La comida espacial debe ser mala. ─ Dijo Koneko, tomó su propia cena y comenzó a comerla.

─ No tienes idea. ─ Dijo Trunks con un suspiro y comenzó a comer. Hubo días antes de que Gohan se las arreglará para aprender a cocinar que tenía que probar la comida del espacio para sobrevivir de niño, días oscuros de hecho. No podría haber un trauma mayor como comer alimentos que estaban vivos, hacían ruidos o parpadeaban. Pesadillas de hecho.

─ ¡Oye Gohan! ─gritó Beerus mientras terminaba de tragar un plato de carne de cerdo perfectamente crujiente─. Hazme un favor, asegúrate de reclamar a la cocinera pelirroja para ti y así puedas comer esta comida todos los días, ¡es literalmente perfecto!

─ ¡Ehhhh! ─ Gohan dijo mientras su cabello se levantaba un poco y su cara no podría haber estado más sorprendida en ese momento.

─ ¿R-reclamar? ─ Dijo Rias y no mejoraba porque su cara se puso roja, apartó la mirada mientras visualizaba a Gohan siendo tan... dominante y audaz. Eso la excitó, pero mantuvo la cabeza libre de esos pensamientos.

─ Beerus-sama, creo que el término que estás buscando es "casarse" ─ Menciono Wiss y terminó su plato. Gohan dejó escapar un suspiro, se dio cuenta de que esto no estaba ayudando y comenzó a sonrojarse de nuevo.

─ Oh, ¿entonces el color de sus caras es como si estuvieran tan rojos como un to-ma-to, pa-ta-to, así como ellos dicen? ─ Dijo Beerus con una sonrisa mientras Gohan y Rias intentaban no mirarse el uno al otro.

─ Creo que la referencia se usa con una fruta conocida como tomate, Beerus-sama. ─ Corrigió Wiss.

─ Ugh, su cultura es tan confusa y no era ese un vegetal… bah, su planeta solo me da dolor de cabeza. ─ Siempre le daban dolores de cabeza y seguían comiendo, antes de terminar pasaron un rato hablando antes de acostarse.

─ Hombre, Gohan es otra cosa. No solo es super fuerte, sino que hizo que Buchou se enamorara de él también por su fuerza. Pero cuando lo piensas, era súper invencible cuando niño, así que tiene sentido que sea tan fuerte como lo es ahora cuando creció. ─ Issei dijo en voz alta.

 _Después de un silencio de Beerus y Wiss..._

─ ¡BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Qué clase de basura has estado diciéndoles a estos tontos! ─ Beerus soltó una carcajada mientras se caía de la silla y continuaba riendo en el suelo.

─ Hohohohoho, qué divertido. Eras bastante fuerte, pero invencible es decir demasiado. ─ Wiss se rio e intentó sofocar su carcajada.

─ Oh vamos, no sean así. Nunca dije que era invencible o fuerte, quiero decir que solo les conté sobre los tipos con los que luché. ─ Gohan les trato de explicar a los dioses.

─ Gohan, peleabas, pero te golpearon la mayor parte del tiempo que luchaste cuando eras niño. Quiero decir, eras tan fuerte como nosotros en la forma base cuando eras un niño y peleaste con sujetos fuera de tu alcance, pero aun así, ¿invencible? ¡De ninguna manera! ─ Agrego Trunks.

─ Si, eres súper fuerte e invencible ahora, pero en aquel entonces, no tanto. ─ Agrego Goten.

─ ¿Huh? ─ Dijo Issei.

─ Hey Gohan, ¿cuáles historias donde hiciste tus locuras les has contado? ─ Pregunto Beerus.

─ Bueno, supongo que he mencionado algunas. ─ Respondió Gohan mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

─ ¿Lo dijiste palabra por palabra? ─ Wiss pregunto a eso.

─ ¡Hey! ¡lo hice! ─ Gohan discutió mientras Beerus y Wiss todavía estaban riéndose, esos idiotas. Goten y Trunks tampoco respaldaban a su hermano mayor, algunos días realmente se preguntaba qué pasaba con su familia.

─ Estoy un poco interesado ahora, Gohan, ¿qué tipo de cosas hiciste cuando eras niño? Nunca me contaron ninguna historia acerca de eso. ─ Pregunto Kiba.

─ Estaría mintiendo si no quisiera saber cuál es la verdad sobre ese tipo. ─ Agrego Issei.

─ ¿Sensei siempre fue súper fuerte o no? ─ Pregunto Koneko.

─ Fufufufufu, Gohan de niño. Me pregunto cómo era y qué tan lindo se veía. ─ Akeno soltó una risita.

─ Bueno, ya que al parecer nos has mentido un poco, sería bueno ver la verdad. ─ Rias mencionó y Gohan daba unos silbidos de nerviosismo. Él no mintió, simplemente no mencionó partes de su vida en las que le patearon el trasero. Eso no era mentir, ¿verdad?

─ También me gustaría escuchar sobre eso, Gohan-san ¿podemos? ─ Asia casi le suplicó y Gohan sintió su resistencia desmoronarse después de ese ataque.

─ Hagh bien, pero deténganse cuando lleguen a los Androides y Cell. ─declaro Gohan y murmuro─ Vivirlo, ya fue lo suficientemente doloroso.

─ Oye Wiss, compartamos algunas historias acerca de esto. Al menos puedo terminar la cena con algo interesante que escuchar. Es divertido recordar los tiempos de Gohan niño, cuando fue apaleado por sus oponentes antes de convertirse en un tipo rudo, pero no casi en mi nivel. ─ Dijo Beerus.

─ Comenzaremos con aspectos positivos cuando pudiste romper una armadura de grado galáctico cuando tenías 4 años y desterrar a un demonio inmortal a la zona de la muerte, felicidades por eso último. ─dijo Wiss y Gohan recordó a su tío Raditz y Garlic Jr. golpeándolo con la cabeza y un poder incontrolable, rompiendo su armadura.

─ Luego paso al entrenamiento con el Namekiano, Piccoro-san. Tengo que admitir que fue bastante brutal y arduo, el odio de Piccoro-san por tu padre no te hizo la vida más fácil. ─ Wiss agregó y Gohan palideció un poco, sí, un entrenamiento infernal, eso era seguro.

─ A los 5 años, luchaste contra guerreros de alto nivel del peor dictador de la galaxia Freezer, sobreviviste y pudiste dañarlos. Gente que conquista planetas por sí mismas, pero como dicen los humanos... te sirvieron en bandeja. ─ Gohan recordó lo de Namek, el viejo planeta que exploto, donde conoció a Dende, se rompió el cuello por Recoome de las Fuerzas Ginyu, y luchando contra Freezer, buenos tiempos.

─ Continuando con ese hilo de la edad, fuiste a Namek y luchaste contra los mejores hombres de Freezer y luego su escuadrón de élite llamado, las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, y finalmente al propio Freezer. ¡En su forma final! Pudiste luchar contra él a ese nivel y ten en cuenta que Freezer podría volar planetas en su primera forma. Si tuviera que clasificarlo, él sería de la clase que destruye el planeta con su poder y estabas dispuesto a luchar con él hasta la muerte.

─ Luego de regresar de Namek, te enfrentaste al demonio inmortal, ronda 2 a los 6 años y puedo decir que mi favorito personal. La explosión de un planeta a los 6 años. ─ Dijo Wiss y Gohan recordó haber usado el ataque del domo de energía para volar la estrella Makyo y desterrar a Garlic Jr. mostrando gran perseverancia y coraje para luchar contra él.

─ Ese también es mi favorito. ─ Agrego Beerus.

─ Luego están las batallas donde te golpearon realmente mal. Lord Slug, un poderoso Namekiano malvado y es posible que hayas tenido muchos problemas, pero fue impresionante cómo aún te mantuviste firme para luchar e incluso cuando te golpearon contra el piso aún ayudaste a luchar. ─ Gohan recordó esa vez, oh vaya, fue una paliza dolorosa y su única contribución notable fue silbar, pero funcionó. Pero nuevamente necesitaba que alguien lo salvara.

─ Tampoco olvidemos a Cooler, el hermano de Freezer y sus secuaces de élite que te derrotaron también. Pero debo decir que estoy un poco impresionado de cómo lograste curar a tu padre y evitarlos al mismo tiempo. Supongo que no tenías opción que luchar contra ellos ya que tu padre fue herido de gravedad. ─ Dijo Wiss. Ese fue aún peor, tener que escabullirse de Cooler y su versión de las fuerzas Ginyu, solo para que Sauzā destruyera las semillas del ermitaño que recuperó para su padre, quien solo se lesionó por su culpa. Y sobrevivió gracias a su padre y Piccoro nuevamente.

─ Luego, el retorno de Cooler en Nuevo Namek, donde te enfrentaste al avanzado ejército de robots de Cooler, pero aun así te vencieron por su número. ─ Wiss agregó. Ese definitivamente fue un doloroso recuerdo, fue capturado y casi siendo asesinado por los robots de la Estrella Big Gete y necesitaba que Piccoro lo salvara, otra vez.

─ Bien, eso es suficiente, ¿Podríamos hablar de algo más? Solo hablar acerca de todo eso me hace recordar todo el dolor, diría que duele más recordar cuando me daban una paliza a que realmente de me den una paliza actualmente. ─interrumpió Gohan─. _"Y un poco decepcionante, todo lo que pude hacer fue sostener mi brazo lastimado todo el tiempo"_ ─ Pensó para sí mismo.

─ ¿Por qué te quejas? Ni siquiera tenías 10 años y tuviste las agallas para luchar contra los mejores luchadores de la galaxia, estas personas podían conquistar planetas por su cuenta y estabas lo suficientemente loco como para luchar contra ellos. ─ Dijo Beerus y comió el último bocado de su comida.

─ En efecto, se podría decir que toda la experiencia y las batallas que has tenido desde una edad muy temprana te han convertido en el guerrero endurecido en batalla que eres ahora. En otras palabras, cada golpe te hizo más fuerte. ─ Agrego Wiss.

─ Sí, deberías estar orgulloso. Supongo que, en términos terrestres, hay perdedores sin sentido como todos en la mesa, Wiss y yo, luego hay valientes luchadores por encima de eso, y creo que deberías pertenecer a una clase superior a esa. ─ Beerus alabó y Gohan se sonrojó un poco bajo toda la atención. Quizás tenían razón.

─ Hahaha, supongo que nunca lo pensé así. Solo luché contra todos esos tipos para tratar de ayudar a proteger a todos los que me importan y eso es todo lo que quería hacer. ─ Dijo Gohan y todos sonrieron.

─ ¡Es nuestro hermano mayor, el tipo más increíble de todos! ─ Grito Goten.

─ Sí, es posible que te hayan golpeado, pero en primer lugar fue necesario que el más fuerte te golpeara. Por definición cruzada, eso significa que eras tan fuerte que los tipos más fuertes que te querían vencer. ─ Agrego Trunks.

─ ¡Hahaha! De acuerdo, paren chicos, Solo hablen de otra cosa ¡Todos me están haciendo sonrojar! ─ Gohan dijo tímidamente y todos compartieron una risa.

─ Entonces, Beerus-sama, Wiss-san. ─dijo Rias dirigiéndose hacia el dios─. En su opinión, ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que ganemos el partido?

─ Hmm, viendo los partidos que ha hecho... Diría que un 10% es mi mejor apuesta. ─ Respondió Wiss, y eso mató el ambiente de inmediato, el silencio era tan palpable que los grillos podían oírse chirriando desde afuera.

─ ¿D-diez por ciento? ─ Rias tartamudeó.

─ No seas tan amable, Wiss. Es alrededor del 1% si le doy mi opinión. ─ Dijo Beerus un poco serio y todos ampliaron la vista, Rias dejó caer su vaso de agua en el suelo y se escuchó un fuerte crujido.

─ Pero Señor Beerus, ¿Riser y su nobleza son tan fuertes?, porque sentí sus niveles de poder y no eran tan poderosos. ─ Dijo Gohan mientras se ponía de pie.

─ Ugh, ¿están todos ciegos o algo así? ¿No aprendieron nada al oír sobre Gohan siendo golpeado hasta la médula? Lo que a todos les falta es la experiencia, y me refiero a la experiencia en el combate real. Todos ustedes son niños mimados que no han tenido una pelea real como Gohan desde los 4 años. Una pelea real es donde luchas contra un oponente muy superior a la muerte y es por eso que no tienen los mismos instintos que uno desarrolla en esas situaciones. Pensemos en algunas de las batallas, la mayoría de las veces Gohan no estaba demasiado lejos del oponente en poder, pero perdió debido a la inexperiencia y los errores de novato. Hay cosas que solo puedes aprender en el campo de batalla y si tienes la suerte de vivir para contar la historia como Gohan, entonces eres automáticamente más fuerte. ¡Es por eso que, LOS NIVELES DE PODER SON BASURA! ─ Beerus explicó y todos comenzaron a tener caras de realización y se produjo el silencio.

─ Eso es verdad... pero hay algo más. ─menciono Gohan y todos se volvieron hacia él─. Hubo algunas batallas en las que tuvimos menos del 1% de posibilidades, como con Freezer, y aun así obtuvimos la victoria. Si Freezer nos hubiera tomado en serio desde el principio, habríamos perdido, pero no lo hizo porque se volvió engreído, arrogante y nos subestimó. Riser es aún más engreído que Freezer, y eso por decir algo, por lo que tienen una gran ventaja allí. Y si agregamos mucho progreso con el entrenamiento, ¡diría que sería aproximadamente un 50%! ─ Gohan dijo y sintieron que sus esperanzas aumentaban.

Beerus solo se encogió de hombros, ─ Nunca conocí al pollo frito, pero no voy a negar que el exceso de confianza es la mayor caída de la mayoría de los guerreros... a menos que seas yo, entonces puedes permitírtelo. ─ Dijo sonriendo y alardeo, literalmente solo él puede hacer eso, a menos que se trate de luchar con otro dios de la destrucción… o Wiss.

─ Pero para tal oportunidad, necesitarían progresar mucho y en poco tiempo también. Dudo que incluso pueda hacerse. ─ Dijo Wiss siendo más realista.

─ ¡No! ─grito Asia, se puso de pie y dijo con valentía─ ¡Podemos hacer esto! Incluso si es 50% o 1%, todavía hay una posibilidad, eso significa que mientras exista la oportunidad no podemos rendirnos, ¡no importa cuán pequeña sea!

─ ¡Si! ─dijo Gohan y se volvió hacia Rias─. Porque la Presidenta es alguien por lo que vale la pena luchar, ¿no es así, chicos?

Todos dieron un grito de aprobación, Asia se preguntó a qué se debió su repentina acción y se avergonzó rápidamente, se sentó y ocultó su rostro mientras Gohan le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda y Rias también ocultó su rostro, pero se limpió una lágrima del ojo antes de que alguien lo viera.

─ Hmph, todos ustedes son bastantes divertidos supongo. ─dijo Beerus mientras se ponía de pie otra vez─. Entonces, si están tan dispuestos a seguir con esto, entonces muéstrenme esa determinación mañana. Por ahora, vayan a dormir. Espero que todos se despierten y estén listos para el entrenamiento antes de las 6 a.m. a más tardar, o de lo contrario... bueno ¿qué creen que pase? ─ dijo con una sonrisa y se retiró a su habitación.

* * *

Hubo un nuevo espíritu puesto en el entrenamiento después de esa noche, Beerus y Wiss se sorprendieron un poco, pero incluso si lo estaban, apenas lo demostraron mientras procedían a entrenarlos con toda su fuerza.

Sin duda fue largo y arduo, el otro único evento digno de mención sería una charla nocturna entre Gohan y Rias, dos personas que tenían familias muy diferentes pero similares.

* * *

Gohan acababa de despertarse para ir al baño, cuando salió notó que todavía había luz en el cuarto de estudio, por lo que se preguntó quién podría estar allí a las 12 a.m. en medio de la noche, pero se encogió de hombros y decidió ir a ver.

Abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación para ver a Rias vestida con una bata, con su cabello atado en una cola de caballo, usaba unos lentes y miraba por encima de una pila de papeles y cuadernos con diferentes pizarras blancas con las ideas anotadas. Gohan no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que se veía linda con lentes, pero se sacudió eso de su cabeza.

─ ¿Presidenta, que está haciendo? ─ Gohan preguntó, ella salió de su trance para ver a Gohan parado observando, con su Gi púrpura, con su cara apacible habitual y el cabello desordenado por la cabecera de la cama. A veces solo le gustaba ver a Gohan y sonreír.

─ Estoy bien, estaba trabajando en algunas estrategias para la batalla que tenemos por delante. ─ Le explico y Gohan tomó una silla, se sentó junto a ella y miró a algunas de las cosas que planeo.

─ Uh… ¿qué hay con los lentes? ─ Gohan preguntó un poco abrupto.

─ Hm, me ayudan a pensar. Como un amuleto de buena suerte. ─dijo Rias y los ajustó levemente─ ¿Por qué? ─ Pregunto.

─ Um... se ven lindos en ti. ─Gohan dijo mientras tenía un pequeño rubor, asimismo ella comenzó a ponerse roja, miró hacia otro lado y tomó otro sorbo de chocolate caliente antes de salir corriendo─. Voy a traer un poco más. ─ tomó la taza de la mano de Rias y se fue a un lado para preparar rápidamente chocolate caliente en la otra habitación, mientras estaba haciendo eso, Gohan regresó a la habitación para ver que Rias todavía estaba ajustando sus lentes.

─ Gracias Gohan-kun. ─agradeció y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida, sintió el líquido calentar sus mejillas y notó que Gohan estaba revisando algunas de las estrategias que había anotado─. Entonces, ¿qué piensas?

─ Hm, ¿a qué te refieres?

─ De mis estrategias, ¿están bien? ─ ella aclaró.

─ Hm, bueno, la mayoría se centran en derrotarlo con un poder abrumador o romper completamente su espíritu golpeándolo continuamente contra el suelo. Son buenos, pero no estoy seguro de ser la mejor persona para analizarlos.

─ Gohan-kun, has luchado con muchos más enemigos de los que hemos tenido desde la infancia en adelante. Seguramente serías el mejor para revisarlos y averiguar si funcionaría.

─ Sí, pero esto y aquello es diferente. ─dijo Gohan, miró por la ventana con nostalgia al cielo estrellado de la noche─ No digo que no teníamos ningún plan, pero cuando llegas al fragor de la batalla... es difícil de describir, pero se convierte en un choque de voluntades. Simplemente te pierdes en la prisa, la emoción, la adrenalina… como sea que lo llames y te centras en nada más que la lucha. Las estrategias pierden todo el concepto cuando te sacas de apuros, es por eso que los principales decisores en una pelea son cosas que no puedes medir… como el espíritu y el cuánto quieres ganar. Así fue como salí adelante en todas las batallas que tuve.

─ ...Realmente eres otra cosa. ─dijo tristemente mientras miraba hacia abajo─ ¿Sabes algo que es gracioso? Toda mi familia, la familia Gremory, son personas famosas, todos son grandes guerreros… sin embargo, me esfuerzo para tratar de vencer a Riser cuando mi hermano o cualquier otra persona podría limpiar el piso con él.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir? ─ Gohan preguntó.

─ El poder de la destrucción. ─dijo Rias y mostro una esfera roja con la que Gohan estaba familiarizado─ Es un poder que hizo a todo nuestro clan famoso y casi imparable, hasta el punto en que mi hermano tomó el título de Lucifer con él. Pero incluso con Beerus-sama entrenándome, dudo que alguna vez pueda alcanzar a leyendas como ellos. A veces simplemente no puedo manejar el nombre de Gremory, pero no puedo hacerme sentir antipatía por mí. Incluso cuando me fuerzan a este matrimonio por ese nombre. Toda la comunidad de demonios solo me verá como un Gremory, gane o pierda o me case o no, eso es todo lo que alguna vez seré...  
Es un poco gracioso porque cuando te veo, a veces eres justo como quiero ser. Alguien que puede proteger a todos y puede hacer lo que quiera y ser quien quiera, pero yo soy demasiado débil para hacer eso y quedarme detrás de ti todo el tiempo, solo otra Gremory. ─ Rias solo tomó otro sorbo de su bebida para tratar de borrar los sentimientos que se agitaban dentro de ella.

─ Entiendo cómo te sientes. ─Gohan dijo con simpatía y ella lo miraba─ Mi padre, Son Goku. ─suspiró y sacó una foto de un bolsillo dentro de su Gi con una imagen de un hombre mayor sonriente que se parecía a Goten sosteniendo un pequeño y asustado Gohan en un vestido de príncipe chino.  
─ Una leyenda ni siquiera es suficiente para describir a mi padre. Era casi insuperable en todos los sentidos y cada día, todo lo que podía recordar, era ver la espalda de mi padre. Cada vez que puse un pie en un campo de batalla o en cualquier lugar, solo volvería a ver su espalda. Simplemente mostró cómo era la vida. Siempre estuve a su sombra, siguiéndolo desde atrás. A pesar de que tenía el nombre de Son, apenas podía estar a la altura de alguien como él. Si estaba a punto se ser lastimado, o incluso a punto de morir, cerraría los ojos y cuándo los abriera… todo lo que volvería a ver seria su espalda y verlo luchar hasta la muerte para proteger a todos los que le importaban. Era intrépido, contra cualquier oponente, ya sea Freezer, Cooler, los Androides, o cualquiera y nunca tendría miedo, mientras que yo temblaba como una hoja detrás de él, había muchas veces que sentía que no podía ser su hijo, siempre estaba tan asustado y débil, cuando él era tan valiente y fuerte, todos confiaban en él y él estaba a la altura. Hubo momentos en medio de la pelea donde siempre decepcionaba a todos cuando necesitábamos ganar, incluso mi maestro Piccoro me llamó cobarde una vez, cuando no fui capaz de luchar contra un enemigo para proteger a todos. ─ Gohan explicó y apretó los dientes ligeramente.

─ A pesar de llevar su nombre, y que todos tuvieran expectativas tan altas, yo siempre dudaba que alguna vez pudiera llegar a ser la mitad de fuerte o grande que él. Pero cuando tuve suficiente, decidí dejar de preocuparme por eso. Y luego, después de su muerte, él me dijo que… me lo dejaba todo a mí, para proteger a todos los que me importaban y proteger la vida de personas que la lastimarían injustamente. Entonces no tuve forma de escapar de eso, y luego decidí dejar de preocuparme. Cuando veo a Goten y Trunks de pie detrás de mí en una pelea, Pude entender cómo se sentía mi padre. Como el líder y el primero en entrar, mirar hacia atrás y ver... todo, desde las personas detrás de ti a las personas de tu hogar que estás protegiendo y cuando pienso en ellos... el manto se vuelve más ligero para sostener.  
Para ser fuerte, no mires hacia adelante a quién está frente a ti. Aprendí que, si quieres encontrar la fuerza, solo mira quién está detrás de ti y el resto de las personas que estás protegiendo como las personas del Club. ─ Gohan dijo y ella rompió en una sonrisa.

─ Gracias, Gohan-kun. ─ Susurró. Ella nunca supo nada de eso, siempre vio a Gohan como una figura inquebrantable de pie frente a ella, como este protector brillante que siempre se mantuvo valientemente delante, era difícil creer que tales historias pudieran ser de la infancia de Gohan. Pero eso la ayudó a humanizar un poco a Gohan y se sintió mucho mejor al saber que incluso las más grandes de las figuras no eran tan perfectas como las imaginaba en su cabeza.

─ Además, siempre habrá personas que te vean como un Gremory. La mayoría de las personas que lucharon con mi padre solo me vieron como el hijo de Goku. Ese equipaje extra. Esa hoja temblorosa que no podía hacer nada en contra de nadie. Literalmente el objetivo móvil para el oponente y alguien tenía que ir a protegerlo, nunca lo dijeron en voz alta, pero siempre pude sentir que eso era lo que pensaban… pero hay otros, como el maestro Piccoro. ─ Dijo Gohan y pensó en su "gran tío verde" como solía llamarlo.

Continuo: ─ Una de las principales razones por las que siempre lo he admirado es porque fue el primero en verme como Gohan. Él nunca me llamó como el hijo de Goku, solía pensar que era porque tenía rencor contra mi padre, pero a medida que entrenamos se volvió mucho más agradable y cambió.  
Él me vio como Gohan, su pupilo. Cada vez que peleaba conmigo o me protegía, o simplemente creía en mí, era porque yo era Gohan. Sabía que a algunas veces me daba miedo, no siempre era capaz de hacer estallidos de energía cuando era niño y si lo hacía, utilizaba toda mi energía en ellos, me congelaba mucho y no esquivaba cuando debería y siempre me veía como Gohan con mis propias fallas en lugar de un icono como el hijo de Goku. Él siempre estaba allí, para darme consejos y empujarme hacia adelante, y cada vez que lo hacía nunca me comparaba con mi padre. Yo era mi propia persona, y tenía mis propias dificultades, él respetó eso y al final… dijo que me veía como un hijo que nunca tuvo justo antes de morir frente a mí. ─ Ahogó una lágrima mientras tenía una visión del cadáver de Piccoro frente a él, Rias sostuvo su mano y apretó fuertemente, Gohan también sostenía la de ella.  
─ Fue entonces cuando decidí ser Gohan, no importaba quién fuera mi familia porque al final Piccoro no me entrenó y me eligió por mi padre. Él tenía fe en mi propio poder y yo uso su símbolo del Demonio por él, para recordar en simplemente ser Gohan. Al final, él me mostró que podemos decidir quién queremos ser, siempre hay personas que estarán allí para verte por lo que eres y no por tu apellido. ─ dijo Gohan, sostuvo su mano y se volvió hacia ella. Había una razón más, pero no necesitó mencionar esa.

─ Diablos, en este momento hay muchas personas a tu alrededor que te ven como Rias, no como una Gremory. Y eso es lo que me gusta, Rias. No Rias Gremory, solo Rias. Una persona amable y dulce que se preocupa por los demás con todo su corazón e incluso puede tolerar pacientemente a su amigo Saiyajin, incluso cuando se teletransporta todo el tiempo, le pide muchas cosas y le causa problemas innecesarios al no escucharla. Es coqueta y usa eso para volverme loco constantemente, le gustan los pasteles y el té verde y odia los tomates, pero su delicia favorita es el helado. A ella le gustan las comedias románticas, pero soporta las películas de acción cuando está en nuestra casa. Ella corrige a Trunks y Goten cuando no debería porque es suave con los niños, pero sabe cuándo trazar líneas con esos dos. Pero lo mejor de todo es que es perfecta y no necesita ser una Gremory para ello. ─ Gohan dijo con una sonrisa y la miró a los ojos mientras sus caras casi se tocaban.

Rias tenía una lágrima en el rabillo del ojo, finalmente escuchó lo que quería escuchar. Toda su vida, tuvo que vivir como un Gremory, así que se escapó al mundo humano. Todo lo que quería era alguien que pudiera ver más allá del apellido de su familia y verla por sí misma. Riser solo la veía como una Gremory y su apariencia, nada más allá de eso y es por lo que lo despreciaba.

Era solo un pequeño sueño que ella tenía, y finalmente se hacía realidad mientras miraba la cara sonriente de Gohan, con su cabello indómitoso ligeramente ondeando en el viento, su cola de mono balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás y el cálido contacto de su mano que la sostenía.

Rias tomó su decisión en ese momento, besó a Gohan en su mejilla y lo abrazó con fuerza, tomando por completo por sorpresa al Saiyajin, mientras descansaba su cara en el hueco de su cuello y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su mucho más grande cuerpo musculoso.

─ U-uh…que? ¿Fue algo que dije? ─ Gohan tartamudeó.

─ Solo no abras la boca. ─instruyó la pelirroja─. Solo quiero disfrutar este momento. ─ Dijo y se quedó allí en esa posición, se mantuvieron en brazos del otro, miraron por la ventana para ver las estrellas y el hermoso cielo nocturno.

Si Gohan no estuviese envuelto en los brazos de Rias, podría haber notado que el Ki de Beerus explotaba algunos meteoros y los hacía caer a la Tierra y la magia de Wiss para limpiar el cielo nocturno y hacer que cada estrella pareciera más brillante que nunca. Después de todo, tenían un punto débil para Gohan e hicieron la noche aún más perfecta para los dos, que podrían quedarse así para siempre.

* * *

Antes de que lo supieran, ya era el último día y en el día 10, Beerus les dijo que se prepararan para la pelea. Tenían unas pocas semillas del ermitaño y sus rastreadores listos para la batalla que tenían por delante.

Justo antes de la pelea, Asia entró en la habitación de Gohan y encontró al Saiyajin empacando su ropa, este mismo vio a Asia parada afuera de su puerta, terminó de guardar su cepillo de dientes rápidamente antes de volverse hacia ella.

─ Asia, ¿estás bien? ─ Gohan preguntó.

─ U-uh, ¿está bien si entro? ─ Ella preguntó y Gohan levantó su ceja ligeramente.

─ Claro, siempre puedes entrar si quieres. ─ Ella entró y se sentó en la cama, Gohan se sentó junto a ella y se preguntó qué era lo que la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Estaba temblando como una hoja, no estaba siendo ella misma.

─ Yo... no puedo dejar de temblar. ─mostró su mano que temblaba y Gohan se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mal─. ¿C-cómo hago que desaparezca?"

─ Oh, ¿es eso? ─dijo Gohan y sostuvo sus hombros─ No lo hará. ─ dijo sencillamente, y ella lo miró.  
─ No te sorprendas, todos siempre tienen miedo antes de una pelea. Me pasaba todo el tiempo. Mira. ─Gohan mostró su propia palma temblorosa─. Incluso si no estoy peleando, la anticipación y la acumulación antes de una pelea es la parte más estresante, lo sé con certeza. Me sacudía como una hoja antes de una pelea, parece que todo lo que sé se convierte en un espacio en blanco y la presión sobre tus hombros simplemente se vuelve demasiado inmensa, y cuando el oponente se acercaba, en mi cabeza solía gritar de miedo y solo quería arrastrarme, esconderme y correr a algún lado. Tener miedo de esa manera no es nada de lo que avergonzarse.

─ P-pero- Gohan-san es tan fuerte, nunca te había visto hacerlo antes. ─ Asia dijo en estado de shock.

─ Heh, sí lo sé. ─dijo Gohan y se volvió hacia ella─ Créeme, está bien tener miedo, está bien ser así, pero en momentos como este, solo recordaría lo que estaba en juego. Ya fuera mi vida, la vida de mis amigos o incluso el planeta o la galaxia, sería de gran ayuda. Asia recuerda que vas a proteger a la presidenta, que te dio una nueva vida. Si alguna vez te asustas, solo piensa en algo que te haga sentir segura y a salvo, a veces, los momentos más oscuros ya no te darán tanto miedo como antes. Solía pensar en mi padre y el Maestro Piccoro cuando a veces me asustaba.

─ Algo que me haga sentir... ¿segura y protegida? ─ella susurró y miró la cara sonriente de Gohan, lo encontró, sujeto su brazo y lo abrazó suavemente─. Lo encontré, Gohan-san, tú me haces sentir segura. ─ Gohan pareció sorprendido.

─ ¿Yo? ─ Pregunto Gohan y ella asintió.

─ ¿Puedo quedarme así hasta que comience la batalla? ─ Preguntó en voz baja y las facciones de Gohan se relajaron, se volvieron cariñosas como ella las recordaba.

─ Claro. ─ Susurró Gohan.

─ ¿Puedo quedarme a tu lado para siempre? ─ Ella susurró, sus ojos se abrieron ante esa pregunta, pero mirándola a los ojos, quedó atrapado en la calidez y su pálida piel blanca nacarada mientras se apoyaba en su brazo, sintió su corazón agitarse al recordar cómo era cuando su cuerpo no tenía vida como una muñeca. Él tenía la responsabilidad de hacer esto por ella, le debía tanto por su error al dejarla morir y él tomó una decisión.

No iba a dejarla otra vez, no iba a decepcionarla y no iba a dejar que la luz dejara esos ojos llenos de amor, esperanza y felicidad.

─ Sí. ─ Respondió y ella se sorprendió un poco, pero solo apretó más su abrazo y no lo soltó hasta que llegó la hora de que todos se fueran al partido que estaba por comenzar dentro de una hora.

* * *

Justo antes de que estuvieran a punto de abandonar la casa de verano, Beerus les grito con brusquedad en el último día con su propia versión de una motivadora charla de ánimo.

─ De acuerdo, gusanos sin valor. Creo que todos ustedes son patéticamente débiles y han demostrado que este es un planeta titulado para los debiluchos, pero todos empezaron siendo aún más patéticos, por lo que ha habido un pequeño progreso. Si no fuera por la comida, entonces yo llamaría a esto el mayor desperdicio de 10 días en mi vida y los destruiría a todos junto con el planeta, pero ese es el punto principal por lo que no lo he hecho. La comida fue increíblemente cocinada a la perfección, hasta la última parte fue meticulosamente cuidada y todos los gusanos sin valor también tienen que recordar que están luchando contra esa fuente de alimento, así que luchen con la ferocidad de los gusanos salvajes. ¡Entendido!

"¡Si, Beerus-sama!" Todos dijeron.

─ Heh, soy muy bueno en esto. ─ Beerus se dirigió hacia Wiss.

─ Bueno, supongo que se acostumbraron a la forma en que te diriges a los demás. ─Wiss dijo con un suspiro ante la charla de ánimo de Beerus─. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes, recuerden que están luchando para proteger a Rias-san, quien les ha ayudado una y otra vez. Un verdadero ejemplo de bondad, así que es su turno de luchar por ella, cuando ella ha luchado por ustedes. Triunfen y les deseo la mejor de las suertes otra vez.

─ ¡Oye, Gohan! ¡Tenemos 10 días de entrenamiento para ponernos al día! ¡Así que vienes conmigo! ─ Grito Beerus.

─ P-pero, ¿y el partido? ─ Gohan preguntó.

─ No lo mires, esa es mi última palabra. Escucha el resultado, eso es suficiente. ─Ordenó y Gohan asintió a regañadientes, se puso de pie junto a ellos y se unieron Goten y Trunks.

─ No te sientas mal, Beerus-sama sabe que no eres el tipo de persona que ve a sus amigos pelear y lastimarse para no hacer nada al respecto. Lo último que necesitamos que hagas es teletransportarte en la batalla cuando alguien se lastime y terminar el encuentro en una descalificación. ─ Wiss le dijo cortésmente a lo que Gohan asintió.

─ Ya veo, gracias Beerus-sama. ─ Gohan se inclinó ante él.

─ Tch, deberías saber mejor ahora en solo hacer lo que digo. Ahora, vamos, un poco de entrenamiento debería distraer tu atención del partido. ─ Beerus le gritó y se agarró de Wiss, Gohan, Goten y Trunks decidieron tomar el transporte de Wiss de vuelta a su planeta para un poco de entrenamiento.

─ ¡Buena suerte a todos, haz lo mejor que puedas, Issei-san! ─ Goten les dijo y se dirigió a Issei, quien hizo grandes mejoras.

─ ¡Patea ese pollo frito entre las piernas, debilucho! ─ Trunks también agregó y animó a Issei a su manera.

─ ¡Todos, pueden ganar! ¡venzan a Riser! ─ Agrego por último Gohan y los miembros del Club asintieron con más convicción en su propia fuerza, Rias creó un círculo mágico debajo de ellos y en ese momento, Wiss utilizó su hiper velocidad para llevarlos a su planeta mientras Rias los llevaba a la batalla para el Rating Game.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, en la Mansión de Phoenix en el inframundo..._

Ahora mismo, el otro combatiente estaba paseando por la biblioteca familiar. No le tenía miedo al cachorro que se atrevió a intentar hacerlo enojarse, qué importa si su amo era un dios. ¡Él era inmortal! ¡Eso significaba que por defecto no había nadie que pudiera matarlo!

Si destruían el inframundo, significaba que la mayoría de sus posesiones materiales serían destruidas, pero no él, era invencible. Él era Riser Phoenix, el inmortal.

¡Su familia lo había convertido en el jefe de la familia Phoenix! ¡Él! Sus hermanos mayores siempre habían sido débiles, tratando de elegir correctamente a sus nobles, en lugar de lo que él hizo. Solo encontrar a una chica que le gustara, usar una pieza para reencarnarla, incluso si tuviera que matarla si no podía tentarla con dinero y falsos deseos, divertirse, descartarlas y cambiar esa cosa por una nueva pieza. ¿Por qué necesitaría a otros? ¡Era un Phoenix! ¡No había nada que pudiera detenerlos!

Él confiaba en su propia fuerza, pero los ancianos de su clan, los que lo ayudaron a convertirse en el próximo en la fila para heredar la Casa Phoenix querían asegurarse de que ganara, dándole así un libro arcaico donde aprendería secretos importantes y asegurarse. Con este poder, él no tendría ningún oponente que rivalice con ellos y una fuerza sin igual, naturalmente, eso lo tentó tanto como una buena mujer lo haría.

Todos los miembros de la familia Phoenix tenían una fuente de poder, una fuerza de la naturaleza misma. La Fuerza de Phoenix. Era la energía que impregnaba su propio ser, aprovecharon su poder y recurrieron a él para liberarlo por completo. La verdadera fuerza de Phoenix existía, tenían un vínculo con ese poder y podían canalizarlo en sus cuerpos como fuente de sus poderes. Podían generar fuego, controlar el viento y el mayor poder de todos, regenerarse sin ningún problema. Su poder total no era nada comparado con ningún mono inútil. Pero, aun así, como un seguro adicional, todavía tenía el libro para asegurar su victoria.

Era cierto que todos ellos podían recurrir a la Fuerza de Phoenix, pero ¿y si pudieran sacar más? ¿Qué pasaría si ellos mismos pudieran convertirse en una fuerza de la naturaleza? A diferencia de él, los demás no querían subestimar a los Saiyajin, como si de algún modo pudieran fortalecer al enemigo. Pero primero tenía que aprender el hechizo en este libro, y le permitiría aprovechar el poder de la naturaleza.

Todo lo que necesitaba era una persona para completar el hechizo, o para ser más específico, un sacrificio para aumentar su vínculo con la fuerza de Phoenix y extraer todo el poder de la naturaleza. Y justo la persona correcta estaba frente a él.

─ Ravel, te unirás a mi nobleza. ─ Riser le ordenó a su hermana que tenía la cabeza gacha, pero temblaba un poco por dentro.

Su hermano, Riser era algo a lo que ella temía inherentemente. Sus dos hermanos mayores se habían ido y eligieron viajar por el mundo dejándola a merced de este monstruo, él era un hermano cruel. Al menospreciarla, humillarla y hacer alarde de ella hacia los cerdos que él llamaba amigos, pero ella hizo todo lo posible para alejarse o terminar como una de las mujeres a las que arrastraba a su nobleza. No podía alzar la voz en contra de eso, o de lo contrario en el futuro, Riser podría echarla de la familia.

─ S-sí. ─ Tartamudeó levemente.

─ Bien, tal vez puede haber un uso para ti todavía. ─ Dijo Riser mientras giraba una pieza del alfil en sus dedos, sí, el poder máximo estaba en sus manos...

* * *

Cuando Gohan regresó, fue al entrenamiento instantáneamente. Beerus ni siquiera le dio una advertencia de que el entrenamiento había comenzado cuando le lanzó el primer golpe y Gohan casi fue tomado por sorpresa, pero años de conocer a Beerus, le habían enseñado mejor acerca de su maestro, y bloqueo los ataques, comenzaron una feroz batalla de puños mientras que Goten y Trunks se unieron para intentar asestar un golpe a Wiss.

Mientras Gohan entrenaba con Beerus, sus pensamientos no pudieron evitar distraerlo mientras pensaba en Rias y Asia. Ya lo sabía. A él le gustaban las dos, por diferentes razones. Qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer con este dilema. No soportaba la idea de lastimar a una de ellas al no compartir sus sentimientos, pero no podía compartir sus sentimientos por ambas. Riser había sido un ejemplo de eso.

Se preguntó si simplemente no debería gustarle ninguna, pero significaba que todos perdían. Tal vez solo debería… arggh era demasiado confuso pensar esto y no tendría ninguna solución si seguía dándole vueltas.

─ ¡Concéntrate! ─gritó Beerus y sacó a Gohan de sus pensamientos con una patada giratoria directo en su pecho, empujándolo hacia atrás, abriendo un gran surco en el suelo con su propio cuerpo─. Mantén tus problemas femeninos en orden. ─ Beerus le ordenó y Gohan recordó cuando Asia le mostró que no embotellara todo y hablara con otros sobre sus problemas.

─ Señor Beerus, es solo que… ─le dijo y miró hacia abajo─ Creo que me gustan las dos, la Presidenta y Asia. Pero no puedo elegir a las dos porque sería injusto para ellas e inapropiado y me vería como Riser, si elijo a la Presidenta, como se sentiría Asia, y viceversa, o si solo no elijo a nadie… ─ Gohan explico lo mejor que pudo. Por Zen-Oh sama, se veía aún más estúpido cuando lo dijo en voz alta, un pensamiento que también fue reflejado por Beerus.

Beerus solo camino hacia él y le dio un buen coscorrón en la frente, ─ Idiota, ¿qué sabría yo de este tipo de basura? ─ Dijo bruscamente, sujeto a Gohan de la camisa y lo envió volando al aire.  
─ Tengo una política, Gohan, si hay algo que quieras, solo tómalo y no dejes que nadie más lo obtenga. Si hay dos manjares que quiero comer, tomo los dos y los cómo, así es como vivo. ─ Dijo Beerus y con una patada de hacha golpeo a Gohan que aterrizó dolorosamente en el suelo─. Tienes mi respuesta, ahora levántate y olvídate de eso. Solo enfócate en nuestra pelea. ─ Le dijo severamente a su discípulo y Gohan se levantó tembloroso, se disparó hacia arriba y volvió a una feroz pelea con Beerus que duró varias horas.

* * *

─ ¡Gohan-san, Beerus-sama! He recibido los resultados del Rating Game. ─ Wiss gritó, Gohan y Beerus dejaron de pelear, Goten y Trunks también se reunieron para escuchar.

─ ¿Quién gano? ─ Gohan pregunto inmediatamente.

─ No es bueno, parece que Riser ha ganado a pesar del entrenamiento. ─ Dijo Wiss con un poco de desánimo y Gohan sintió un trozo de plomo caer directamente en su estómago, el dolor se sintió peor que un golpe de Beerus en el intestino y cayó de rodillas como un muñeco.

─ ¿Q-qué? ─ Gohan tartamudeó.

"Me rindo", dijo una voz y Wiss mostró un rebobinado de lo más destacado, terminando en Rias declarando su rendición después de que Issei estaba siendo torturado frente a ella, Gohan se dio cuenta de lo horrible que era Riser. ¡Usó el amor de Rias por el Club en su contra! ¡Ese demonio!

─ La boda está por comenzar pronto, parece que Riser no ha perdido el tiempo y está preparando la boda mientras hablamos. Los preparativos ya están en marcha. ─ Dijo Wiss y mostró un salón de bodas donde estaba Rias, Gohan podía ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto.

─ ¡RRGGH! ¡No va a terminar así! ─grito Gohan─. No voy a dejar que termine así. ¡Iré allí en este momento y la salvare! ─acto seguido coloco dos de sus dedos en su cabeza─. ¡HGGGH! ¡HAAH! ¡HAAA! ─ Gruñía, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, el Shunkan-Ido no funcionaba. Siguió luchando, pero no estaba funcionando en absoluto.

─ Gohan-san, parece que Riser ha puesto hechizos anti-teletransportación en la recepción de bodas en el castillo de Phoenix. ─ Menciono Wiss y mostró diferentes sellos de hechizos colocados alrededor del palacio.

─ ¡Y-Yo aún no puedo dejar que termine así! ─Gohan dijo desesperadamente─ Señor Beerus, Wiss-san, por favor llévenme ahí. Se los ruego.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Dijo Beerus fríamente.

─ ¡Hggh! Por favor, es porque-… ─ Trato de decir y algunos recuerdos se filtraron en su cabeza. Los mejores recuerdos que tuvo con uno de sus mejores amigos de la escuela, todas las veces que ella se había quedado en su casa y lo ayudaba a cocinar, cuidar y criar a sus dos hermanos pequeños mientras estaba solo y se tomó tiempo para tratar de darle color a su vida con aventuras y experiencias constantes con el Club.

* * *

 _Sus recuerdos…_

 _─ Gohan-kun, vamos a ver una película en el cine. ─ Dijo Rias._

 _─ ¿Qué es un cine? ─ Gohan le preguntó._

 _─ N-no hablaras en serio, ¿nunca has estado en el cine? ─dijo y fingió una mirada de intenso shock, ella se veía como alguien a quien habían destruido su casa y Gohan se preguntaba cuál era el problema─. Entonces, vamos ahora, será divertido. ─ Sujeto su camisa y lo arrastró fuera de la casa._

 _─ E-espera, tengo que hacer tarea y-… ─ Trato de explicarle, pero Rias simplemente lo interrumpió._

 _─ Oh, solo olvida eso Gohan, ¿no quieres pasar un tiempo conmigo? ─ Gohan sintió que su rostro se calentaba un poco cuando ella se acercó e hizo una cara tierna, pero con un poco de desilusión._

 _─ Bueno... yo, eh... bien. ─ Dijo Gohan y estalló en una sonrisa._

 _Miraron la adaptación en película del libro "Medianoche" y Gohan casi al instante se moría de aburrimiento por la película de romance horriblemente aburrida sobre Vampiros y chicas adolescentes,_ _Rias pudo ver eso en su cara, así que a mitad de la función se teletransportaron a un teatro diferente, tomaron asiento para mirar Ultrapower Rangers: La película, que a Gohan le gustó al instante por los héroes geniales en disfraces geniales_ _e incluso poses aún más geniales (Ahora saben de donde se inspiró para su traje del Gran Saiyaman),_ _que estaban en la pantalla, pero_ _luego, a mitad de la función, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo egoísta al ver que Rias se aburría rápidamente de ello, así que cuando Rias fue a comprar palomitas de maíz, Gohan se coló detrás de ella, la agarró del hombro y se teletransportó a la primera película._

 _─ Pensé que no te gustaba esta película. ─ Le preguntó mientras se sentaban en sus lugares originales._

 _─ Así es, y me gustó más la otra película, pero me gusta aún más cuando eres feliz. ─ Gohan dijo con una sonrisa y ella sintió que su corazón se agitaba y se sentaron para ver el resto de la película, Gohan se perdió gran parte de esa película y estaba aún más perdido que antes, pero mirarla a ella feliz era suficiente para él._ _Solo tenía que soportar la tortura de "Medianoche", la historia que arruinó a los vampiros, querido Zen-Oh sama, esto era incluso peor que entrenar con Beerus cuando estaba enojado, pero estaba dispuesto a soportarlo para que Rias fuera feliz._

* * *

 _─ Presidenta, tengo que ir al planeta Yggdrat, al parecer, Beerus-sama dijo que se presentará en ese planeta y también quiere que yo vaya._ _Odio preguntar, pero ¿puedes cuidar a Trunks y Goten? ─ Gohan preguntó justo después de que terminaron una reunión del club._

 _Gohan más tarde se enteró de que Rias decidió no ir a una reunión con sus amigos, pero en ese momento ella solo dijo─ Está bien, puedo estar allí. ─ Y le dio su sonrisa habitual, asimismo Gohan también lo hizo._

 _─ ¡Gracias, luego te veo! ─ Agradeció y se teletransportó a la ubicación de Beerus._

 _El planeta fue destruido desde que trataron de envenenar a Beerus, ellos no eran exactamente demasiado brillantes._ _Si incluso les dijo que tenía miles de millones de años y también había hecho esto miles de millones de veces, seguramente alguien ya había intentado hacer eso,_ _pero su rey era orgulloso y también lo eran las personas en su corte, Gohan pudo sentir mucha malicia viniendo de ellos así que Beerus simplemente los destruyó,_ _las pérdidas de vidas ponían a Gohan un poco triste, pero era el trabajo de Beerus, el sacar lo inevitable._

 _Cuando Gohan regresó, estaba un poco deprimido y regresó a su casa donde Rias lo estaba esperando._ _Vio que ella había ayudado a Trunks con su extraña máquina y le había leído historias a Goten, les hizo la cena y los llevo a su cama._

 _─ ¿Qué pasa Gohan-kun? ─ Preguntó Rias._

 _─ No es nada. ─Gohan respondió de inmediato, pero ella siguió presionándolo y no tuvo opción que decirle─. Es solo que en el planeta trataron de envenenar al Señor Beerus y se enojó, por lo que fueron destruidos. Es una pena que un planeta haya sido aniquilado por culpa de un rey orgulloso y egoísta, junto a su mala corte. La mayoría de la gente se mudó, por que logré salvar a la mayoría de ellos y moverlos a lunas separadas, pero vivían en la pobreza. Aunque me siento mal por las personas que murieron. Es el orden natural, el ciclo de la vida y la muerte, pero aun así duele ver a la gente morir de esa forma._

 _Rias sintió el dolor que Gohan debió haber sentido y se sentó a su lado, ─ Gohan-kun, es una pena que tengas que ver eso. Ojalá pudiera hacerte sentir mejor de alguna manera. ─ Dijo Rias, envolvió su brazo alrededor de su hombro y se inclinó sobre él,_ _Gohan sintió que se sonrojaba de nuevo al contacto cercano, pero luego algo los interrumpió, el estómago de Gohan comenzó a retumbar muy ruidosamente._

 _─ Bueno, eso responde la pregunta. ─ Dijo Rias riendo con él un poco, por lo que fue a la cocina._

 _─ Son las 11 p.m. ¿no deberías volver a casa para descansar? ─_ _Preguntó Gohan, pero ella negó con la cabeza y terminó de cocinar rápidamente con algo de ayuda mágica, presentó comida suficiente para 10 personas a Gohan, quien casi babeaba y le agradeció repetidamente por la comida,_ _empezó a comer a toda velocidad mientras que Rias se sentó con él mientras miraban su programa de TV favorito, y para sorpresa de nadie, era el de Ultrapower Rangers lo que hizo a Rias contraer la ceja al recordar que todas las personas más fuertes del universo eran extrañas a su manera y obsesionarse con un espectáculo destinado a niños de 6 años cuando tenía 16, era solo la punta del iceberg._

 _Pero se aburría con Gohan mientras él se fascinaba con un espectáculo que realmente debería ser para Goten, e incluso Goten no quería ver esto._ _Solo soportaba el aburrimiento, e intentaba recordar cada uno de los datos al azar de fanboy que Gohan le diría,_ _a pesar de no tener ni idea de lo que querían decir, pero si él era feliz, entonces ella estaría feliz._

 _Eran aproximadamente la 1 a.m. cuando Rias se teletransportó a su casa y Gohan se quedó dormido con buenos recuerdos de una chica pelirroja y un estómago lleno hasta el tope con buena comida._

* * *

 _─ Presidenta, ¿está bien? ─ Gohan preguntó, era tarde una noche a eso de las 3 de la mañana y Rias se veía privada de sueño, con bolsas en los ojos, parecía casi un zombie en este momento y Gohan se preguntó si ella siquiera podría escucharlo. Gohan acaba de regresar de un entrenamiento con Beerus que pareció durar un buen tiempo y fue al Club por que dejó su chaqueta allí, y encontró a Rias trabajando duro._

 _─ Estoy bien. ─ Murmuró y volvió a lo que estaba con un montón de papeles, el papeleo era insoportable. Sona escogió un buen momento para regresar al inframundo, Rias aceptó manejar el papeleo y fue la semana previa al examen, se quedó atrapada haciendo esto en lugar de repasar los estudios._

 _─ Déjame ayudarte. ─ Dijo Gohan, en realidad él ya se iba para estudiar, pero se sintió mal por dejar a Rias así, después de todo lo que había hecho por él,_ _acercó una silla y se sentó con ella._

 _─ Gohan-kun, tienes exámenes y… ─murmuró antes de bostezar en voz alta─ tienes que ir a estudiar._

 _─ Vamos, ambos lo haremos. Somos amigos, ¿verdad?_ _No me importa si obtengo una baja calificación o algo._

 _─ ¿En serio? ¿Tu? ─dijo sarcásticamente─. Gohan-kun, presiento unas mentirillas. ¿Tienes una máquina para buscar y encontrar mentirillas?, porque muchas vienen de ti en este momento. ─ Dijo con cansancio en su voz y Gohan se puso un poco nervioso al ser atrapado tan fácilmente._

 _Realmente apestaba en mentir._

 _─ Ok, tal vez si me importa. ─ Dijo Gohan y Rias solo sonrió, su rostro se plantó en el escritorio, pero no antes de poner su puño en el aire, ella realmente debió haber estado privada de su sueño._

 _─ Pero me tú me importas más. ─menciono Gohan y Rias trato de decir algo, pero su voz estaba demasiado apagada─ Em… ¿dijiste algo? ─ Le pregunto._

 _─ Deja de decir esas cosas, es demasiado tarde en la noche para actuar como… ─ Trato de decir, pero se durmió en la última palabra y ahora estaba roncando levemente en el escritorio, Gohan solo se rio entre dientes, la levantó suavemente y la puso en el sofá, tomo su chaqueta y la usó como una manta para ella._ _La calefacción ya no funcionaba, pero escalar montañas congeladas con un cerdo le había dado cierta experiencia con el frío helado y él simplemente se dirigió a terminar su papeleo._

 _No pestañeo esa noche mientras Rias se despertaba para ver la mitad de eso terminado, durante el resto de la semana Gohan regresaba y terminaba su papeleo con ella y aun así obtuvo grandes notas en los exámenes._ _Aparentemente, Gohan no necesitaba exámenes para tener una excusa para estudiar, lo hizo en su tiempo libre debido a que su madre siempre lo acosaba._

 _Pero Rias estaba extremadamente agradecida de que Gohan sacrificara su tiempo por ella, si no lo hacía podría haber fallado en sus exámenes de fin de trimestre por falta de estudio y, en el peor de los casos, expulsada de la escuela, seria devuelta al inframundo, y se casaría con Riser. Pero todo parecía irrelevante ahora._

* * *

 **Localización: Mansión de Phoenix**

Mientras tanto, Rias estaba llorando. Estaba vestida de novia y varias doncellas la ayudaban a vestirla, a las que había despedido después de que terminaran, y se quedó sola en una habitación desierta del castillo de Phoenix, miró por la ventana. Podía ver la luna, pero sola en el cielo, y casi sintió simpatía por el objeto, ya que eso era lo que sentía.

Sola.

Su corazón estaba roto por que después de todo, ella había fallado. Sus amigos estaban dispuestos a luchar por ella, pero ella los había decepcionado al rendirse. No podía perdonarse a sí misma el verlos lastimados y torturados por Riser y sus llamas, apretó los dientes ante el recuerdo de su nobleza retenida como rehén por Riser y lentamente torturada con fuego hasta que se rindió y sintió más dolor que nunca al ver algo en su bolso.

Un rastreador y ella recordó uno de sus mayores remordimientos.

 _Recuerdo…_

 _─ Um, ¿qué está pasando? ─ Gohan le preguntó a Rias cuando estaban en el Club del ocultismo, algo le decía que estaba un poco enojada por algo que él hizo. ¿Qué habrá hecho él otra vez?... No, ni idea de que será._

 _─ Gohan-kun. ─dijo con un pequeño brillo en su ojo─. Cuando te di un contrato para un trabajo de construcción, por qué se me cobraron las compensaciones por todo un ¡EDIFICIO! ─ Ella preguntó y Gohan sintió un escalofrío subir por su espina dorsal._

 _Recordó cuando estaba ayudando en el trabajo de construcción de su contrato, pero el problema fue que cuando le pidieron que acelerara, usó algo de Ki y, accidentalmente, no le habría importado utilizar un Masenko para limpiar algunos escombros del sitio, entonces… explotó todo el lugar… junto con el edificio de al lado. Y ahora estaba todo desierto._

 _─ Hehehe… ─Gohan comenzó a sudar bajo su mirada─ ¿Accidente? ─ Dijo débilmente, Rias solo agarró su oreja y tiró._

 _─ ¡Ese fue el quinto accidente en dos semanas! De ahora en adelante tendrás un supervisor en tus contratos para asegurarse de que no hagas esto regularmente. ─ Le dijo bruscamente y usó algo del Poder de la Destrucción, para que realmente lo sintiera._

 _─ ¡Au! Ow ow, ¡está bien, tienes un punto!, ¡un supervisor está bien! ─ Gohan hizo una mueca y ella soltó su oreja._

 _─ Entonces, ¿quién irá con Gohan? Yo tengo un contrato en 10 minutos. ─ Kiba les preguntó a los dos._

 _─ Estoy ocupada. ─ Koneko dijo sin expresión._

 _─ Fufufu, no me importaría ir con Arroz-kun. Podría hacerlo muy agradable. ─ Akeno dijo astutamente y sus caderas se balancearon ligeramente, su mirada se volvió hacia Gohan quien no pudo evitar reprimir un escalofrío por la excitación involuntaria. Santa cielo, ella era mejor en encenderlo que Kuroka. Los pelos de su cola se pusieron de punta, Rias lo noto y comenzó a molestarse más._

 _─ No habrá necesidad de eso, yo iré con él. ─ Dijo Rias rápidamente, agarro la mano de Gohan y él comenzó a sonrojarse un poco cuando ella hizo un mohín, y casi pudo decir que era lindo._

 _─ Bien, supongo que siempre habrá otro momento para divertirnos Arroz-kun. ─ Dijo con un guiño e hizo que Gohan sintiera de nuevo el sonrojo y que los ojos de Rias comenzaran a contraerse nerviosamente, pues su reina estaba coqueteando con Gohan frente a ella._

 _─ Vámonos ahora. ─ Dijo un poco irritada y un círculo mágico apareció bajo sus pies, se teletransportó a otro lugar y Gohan usó Shunkan-Ido para teletransportarse a donde sea que estuviera._

* * *

 _Gohan terminó su técnica y apareció en un apartamento, no pudo evitar sudar un poco por ver al cliente. Aparentemente, su cliente era alguien vestido con una armadura de cuerpo entero de un Bushou en la era Sengoku… ¿la gente no tenía mejores cosas en las que gastar su dinero?_

 _─ Um, ¿eres el cliente que solicitó la ayuda de un demonio? ─ Gohan preguntó un poco nervioso. Cuando encendió la luz del departamento, se pudo ver mejor el lugar. El lugar estaba lleno de reliquias de la era Sengoku, como espadas, carteles y modelos a escala de castillos japoneses, y un gran pergamino en la pared._

 _─ Um… uhhh. ─ Trato de hablar nerviosamente la persona en la armadura y por el tono alto, Gohan podía imaginar que era una chica, al menos era más inteligente que su padre en ese sentido._

 _─ Estamos aquí por el contrato que solicitaste. ─dijo Rias─ ¿Hay algún pedido que le gustaría que cumpliera un demonio? ─ Le preguntó a la chica que estaba jugando nerviosamente con los pulgares._

 _─ N-No puedo creer que funcionara. ─dijo en exclamación mientras tenía en la mano un pedazo de papel con el círculo de la familia Gremory dibujado en él, y Gohan se dio cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que veía a un demonio─. Um... mi nombre es Susan y bueno... ¡Lo siento por mi apariencia, pero me encantan las cosas relacionadas con la era de Sengoku! Y me da miedo de noche, así que uso armadura. ─ Ella dijo tímidamente y Gohan pudo entender la última parte al menos._

 _Cuando tenía 5 años, siempre quería dormir con su armadura saiyajin por seguridad, pero su madre siempre se lo prohibía ya que pensó que le daría ideas de ir al espacio como su padre y pelear. Y Trunks también dormía en su armadura saiyajin hasta que tenía 3 años, pero tenía más que ver con el hecho de que el material absorbía el agua para que así Gohan no tuviera que cambiar los malditos pañales a menos que se tratara del número 2._

 _─ No está bien. Más personas hacen eso de lo que piensas. ─ Gohan la tranquilizó y Rias alzó una ceja ante eso, pero no dijo nada, la chica pareció mucho más aliviada._

 _─ ¿De verdad? Es bueno escuchar eso. ─dijo la muchacha─. Siempre pensé que era extraño. ¡Pero y-yo todavía estoy asustada por la noche! Soy un estudiante de intercambio, y la universidad en la noche da miedo. Lo que pasa es que olvide mi cuaderno y realmente lo necesito ¿Pueden llevarme allí? ─ Ella tartamudeó en la última parte._

 _─ Claro. ─ Dijo Gohan encogiéndose de hombros, ¿Qué podría pasar?_

* * *

 _─ ¡Hay algo en el arbusto! ─ Susan chilló y se escondió detrás de un edificio._

 _─ ¡Yo me encargo! ─Gohan dijo inmediatamente y levanto su mano hacia adelante─. ¡Ha! ─envió un estallido de Ki y disparó justo en el grupo de árboles, tan pronto como llegó, exploto violentamente y fue vaporizado. Desde atrás, un gato gris muy aterrorizado se lanzó al parque maullando de miedo._

 _─ Felicitaciones, esos fueron aproximadamente 4 minutos antes de que vaporizaras algo. ─ Dijo Rias con un aire inexpresivo y golpeó a Gohan en la frente, este último solo se frotaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza avergonzado por eso._

 _─ ¿Nuevo récord? ─ Gohan dijo débilmente, pero con la mirada de Rias se le quito._

 _─ Lo siento. ─ Susan dijo mientras salía de la esquina y Rias solo suspiró, esta iba a ser una larga noche. Como la solicitud era tan simple, ella lo hubiera hecho gratis, pero de todos modos al final recibieron un castillo... una versión miniaturizada y hecha a mano, se sentiría mal por decir que no a eso. Bueno, tal vez sería una buena decoración para la sala del club._

 _─ Está bien, mi amigo del gatillo flojo de aquí fue el culpable. ─ Rias la tranquilizó y Gohan casi sintió que se le caía la cola, si, era muy descuidado. A él solo le gustaban las peleas, y si ella pensaba que él era así de descuidado con los daños colaterales... solo espera a conocer a Trunks cuando estaba enojado._

 _─ *Suspiro*, solo consigamos el cuaderno. ─ Gohan dijo eventualmente y el trío marchó hacia la universidad. Rias tuvo que detener a Gohan al menos unas 5 veces cuando casi vaporizaba algo, cada uno cuando Susan se asustaba y se escondía detrás de un árbol._

 _Finalmente lo lograron con la mínima destrucción de la universidad en el camino, donde le devolvieron la libreta y Gohan solo dejó escapar un suspiro que, en sus escalas habituales, esto no era tan malo. Sí, nada podría salir mal._

 _─ …Um… disculpen. ─dijo Susan y Gohan casi sintió el impulso de abofetearse por eso─. Puede ser grosero... pero tengo una solicitud más. ─ Les menciono y Gohan solo suspiró, bueno, no podría resultar más destructivo que lo que ya hizo._

 _─ Bien, ¿y qué es? ─ Pregunto Gohan._

 _─ Estaremos encantados de cumplir con otra solicitud si tienes una. ─ Dijo Rias cortésmente._

 _─ Para decirte la verdad... Estoy pensando en seguir adelante con alguien... que va a la misma universidad que yo... y decirle algo muy importante y-… ─ ella dijo en voz baja y con casi una voz como de ratón._

 _─ Oh, lo entiendo. ─ Dijo Gohan y se golpeó la palma con el puño._

 _─ ¿Lo entiendes? ─ Dijo Rias sorprendida con una ceja levantada._

 _─ ¿Quieres tener una pelea con este tipo, verdad? ¡Suena divertido! ─ Gohan dijo con una sonrisa y la chica en armadura se detuvo por completo y si ella pudiera mostrar su cara, seria una como de "¿Qué demonios?" mientras que Rias solo se golpeó en su frente con la palma, típico de Gohan._

 _─ No, ella quiere confesar sus sentimientos. ─ Aclaró Rias._

 _─ ¿Acerca de? ─ Gohan preguntó desconcertado todavía._

 _─ *Suspiro*, sentimientos románticos. ─ Dijo Rias, y Gohan pareció comprenderlo, después solo de froto la parte posterior de la cabeza con una sonrisa tonta._

 _─ Hehe, mi error. ─dijo tímidamente─. Eso no puede ser muy difícil, solo díselo y listo. Será fácil._

 _─ ¡N-no! ¡No es fácil! Yo... no puedo expresarlo... en palabras... y me da vergüenza cuando... me acerco a él y-… ─ Tartamudeó._

 _─ Entonces, ¿qué tal una carta? Quizás eso atraería tus sentimientos hacia él mucho más fácilmente. ─ Rias sugirió, y la chica se iluminó como una lámpara._

 _─ ¡Eso suena perfecto! Escribiré una carta. ─ Ella dijo felizmente mientras Gohan solo se preguntaba cual diablos era el problema, pero se encogía de hombros, no es como si su padre hubiera entendido alguna vez este romance de lo que su madre siempre le estaba hablando._

* * *

 _Gohan solo se rascó la cabeza mientras veía a las dos escribir una carta. Aparentemente, querían escribir con caligrafía, no parecía ser muy extraño. Y aparentemente, enviar un mensaje por teléfono no era lo suficientemente romántico. Luego continuó sobre enviarlo de la forma en que Samurái enviaría mensajes, Gohan puede tener una experiencia limitada sobre Japón, pero normalmente los Samurái no se veían por estos lados hace tiempo, solo se encogía de hombros. Él ha estado viajando en el tiempo, entonces, ¿qué sabía él?_

 _─ Entonces, ¿solo necesito dispararle esta flecha al chico de allí? ─ Gohan aclaró a las dos chicas, él tenía un arco y una flecha con la carta envuelta en el reverso de la flecha._

 _─ Sí, solo asegúrate de dispararla CERCA de él. ¡No a él! ─ Rias aclaró y Gohan asintió._

 _─ Bien, puedo hacer esto. No parece tan difícil. ─ Dijo Gohan, miró el arco y la flecha. Olvídalo. Simplemente tiró el arco a un lado y arrojó la flecha como una jabalina a través del cielo, que aterrizó justo a los pies del tipo. Mucho más fácil de esa manera, a Rias se le resbalaba una gota de sudor cuando la flecha pasó por la estatua del Fundador de la Universidad y dejó un agujero limpio a través de ella._

 _─ Esa es solo otra forma de hacerlo. ─ Dijo Susan encogiéndose de hombros._

 _Después de eso, los caballeros se encontraron y a Gohan solo le bajaba una gota de sudor por ver al verdadero caballero al que le había enviado la flecha. En serio, ¿no había una sola persona corriendo con armadura sino dos? Si fuera una armadura Saiyajin, él podría entender, pero esto simplemente parecía bastante extraño._

 _─ …Esta carta. La he leído… ─ El caballero masculino dijo tembloroso._

 _─ Y… ─ Respondió Susan._

 _─ ... Fue una maravillosa carta. Para mí bajar la guardia y casi recibir un disparo… aun así fue maravilloso… y estaría encantado de salir contigo… ─ El caballero dijo nerviosamente._

 _─ Ho… Horie-kun…*sollozo*… estoy tan feliz…*sollozo* ─ Susan se atragantó bajo su traje._

 _─ Susan…_

 _El caballero occidental, Horie-kun, abraza suavemente a Susan y Gohan solo suspiro, hizo el trabajo y no explotó nada… excepto algunos árboles, servicios públicos y una estatua de una persona famosa que tenía un agujero en el pecho, pero vamos, él tenía su parte justa de experiencia con los agujeros en el pecho de las personas, como para saber si podrían seguir caminando o morir y volver a la vida, uno u otro._

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, Rias solo estaba mirando la escena con ojos ligeramente lagrimosos, ¿y Gohan se preguntaba qué la ponía así? Tuvieron éxito y todo este romance puede que no sea su pan de cada día, pero con tener éxito fue suficiente para él._

 _─ Presidenta, ¿qué pasa? ─ Gohan preguntó con curiosidad._

 _─ N-no es nada. ─ Ella dijo un poco precipitadamente y Gohan comenzó a preocuparse un poco por ella ya que todavía parecía triste, él también podía sentirlo, estaba realmente triste por algo._

 _─ ¿Porque estas triste? ─ Gohan preguntó y ella solo negó con la cabeza._

 _─ No es nada, simplemente no-… ─ Ella dijo y giró la cabeza._

 _─ Si no quieres decirlo, está bien, pero no me reiré ni juzgaré nada de lo que digas. ─ Gohan le dijo, ella solo bajó la mirada y ajusto su voz una vez más._

 _─ Gohan-kun, ¿cuál es tu sueño? ─ Le preguntó, y se sintió un poco sorprendido por la pregunta... ¿cuál era su sueño?_

 _Ahora que lo piensa, nunca tuvo un sueño o algún objetivo. Desde que tenía 4 años, su madre quería que fuera médico o un miembro productivo de la sociedad o algo por el estilo… pero después de los 4 su vida se convirtió en una batalla por la supervivencia, no solo de su vida, sino también de su familia y la Tierra e incluso de la Galaxia y más allá. Ya sea el ataque de los Saiyajin, yendo a Namek, Freezer, Garlic Jr., Cooler, los Androides, Broly y muchos más villanos con los que se había enfrentado, su único deseo era sobrevivir. Y después de haber vencido a Cell, todo su mundo tenía toda la luz sobre él y su único propósito era cumplir los últimos deseos de Bulma y sus padres, en criar a Trunks y Goten. Entonces Beerus-sama empezó a entrenarlo y realmente parecía que no quería lastimarlo, Gohan estaba eternamente agradecido con los dioses que los acogieron y criaron, en el fondo quería superar a Beerus, al igual que Vali, pero no fue realmente a largo plazo y Gohan aún sería feliz si no lograra superar a Beerus. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que él quería?_

 _─ Supongo que… mi sueño es… proteger a todos. ─Gohan dijo después de pensar por un tiempo─. Creo que nunca he tenido un sueño, he criado a Trunks y Goten, y quiero verlos triunfar en la vida, también quiero que todos los que están a mi alrededor sean felices... y yo… ─dijo y miró hacia abajo, Rias se sorprendió por el cambio repentino en el estado de ánimo de Gohan─. No quiero perder a nadie de nuevo. ¡Así que protegeré a todos! ─ Dijo firmemente y Rias solo sonrió, así siempre era Gohan. Pensando en los demás y su felicidad antes que la suya todo el tiempo._  
 _─ ¿Qué hay de ti? ─ Gohan preguntó y ella se sorprendió un poco, pero después de un momento respondió._

 _─ Es solo un sueño tonto que tuve. ─ella agito la mano, como diciendo que no le dé importancia, pero Gohan se veía más curioso, ella solo apartó la mirada y suspiró antes de continuar─. Yo quería... simplemente enamorarme de alguien, alguien especial. Alguien quien me guste. ─ después de escucharla, Gohan solo sonrió._

 _─ Eso está bien, estoy seguro de que encontrarás a esa persona. Puedo ayudarte también. ─ella miró su rostro sonriente, bañado en el sol de la tarde─ ¡Prometo asegurarme de que te cases con alguien que te guste! ─ Dijo con su sonrisa y Rias también sonrió. Ella tenía una débil idea de quién sería._

 _─ Gohan-kun… ─ Ella dijo en voz baja y Gohan se teletransportó con su Shunkan-Ido, pero todavía sentía una cálida euforia en su corazón._

Pero ese sentimiento moriría después y allí mismo, su futuro ya le había sido quitado antes de que pudiera esperar ver ese sueño hecho realidad. Miró a través de las tierras desoladas y vacías que había fuera de la ventana de su nuevo hogar o prisión para ser más precisos y luego miró al cielo. Cómo deseaba aventurarse en el espacio con Gohan para liberarse de la prisión que el inframundo había sido para ella. Estar encerrada en el matrimonio, la responsabilidad, los títulos y todas sus esperanzas se extinguieron, pero no pudo evitar mirar el cielo, una última vez y recordar al alienígena que solo podía tener su corazón.

* * *

 **Localización: Planeta de Beerus.**

─ ¡Porque quiero luchar por su libertad y sus sueños! ─ Gohan declaró con orgullo y se lo dijo a Beerus cara a cara y los ojos de Beerus se entrecerraron, buscando algo dentro de Gohan, pero después de que terminó con eso, se limitó a estallar en una amplia sonrisa.

─ Oye Wiss, ¡vayamos a arruinar una boda! ─ Dijo Beerus con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos.

La cara de Gohan estalló en una amplia sonrisa, ─ ¡SI! ¡Gracias Señor Beerus! ─ Dijo respetuosamente.

─ Tch, no entiendas la idea equivocada. Es una boda, cierto, si conozco mi cultura de la Tierra correctamente, creo que las bodas generalmente tienen pasteles, y de los grandes. Estos pasteles son golosinas de repostería muy dulces, ¡y quiero uno grande ahora mismo! ¡Todos, vamos a liberar el pastel de las malvadas garras de los demonios de Phoenix! ─exclamo y miró el rostro inexpresivo de Gohan por lo que suspiro─ …Bien también a la chica, pero el pastel primero. ─ Declaro y Gohan no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Beerus nunca iba a ser sincero con sus sentimientos ni con él mismo, pero nadie es perfecto.

─ Todos, prepárense tan rápido como puedan. Los procedimientos están siendo acelerados, parece que Riser tiene prisa, así que tenemos que ir por Rias-san lo más rápido posible. Si ella se casa antes de que lleguemos, entonces será legalmente propiedad de Riser y si regresamos a la Tierra o donde sea, ella será perseguida para vivir con él y no se le permitirá entrar a la Tierra sin que los demonios intenten llevarla de regreso. Sugiero que desafíes a Riser a un combate para que renuncie a Rias-san y la salves de sus garras. ─ Explico Wiss.

─ Ok, entiendo... espera ¿nosotros? ─ Dijo Gohan y se detuvo al oír eso.

─ Por supuesto, iremos todos. Hacer caos puro es más divertido cuando hay más personas, para ser claros los 5 de nosotros vamos. ─ Dijo Beerus con una sonrisa colmilluda.

─ ¿Nosotros también? ─ Pregunto Trunks.

─ ¡Si, es hora de pelear! ─ Chirrió Goten.

─ Bien, vayan a vestirse. ─ Les dijo Gohan, Beerus tenía razón. Había peleas que no podía manejar solo, como el error que cometió con Asia, Goten y Trunks eran fuertes en su propio derecho, y querían luchar también, por lo que deberían tener la oportunidad de hacerlo. Si se dirigieran al infierno, tendrían que pelear con todos en la recepción y no podría hacer todo solo y salvar a Rias, Goten y Trunks querían salvar a Rias tanto como él. No podía rechazarlos ya que vio su determinación y se fueron por sus trajes de combate.

* * *

Gohan encontró el Gi de Piccoro, el original de los juegos de Cell, tejido de nuevo con el símbolo. Se puso el Gi púrpura y la capa blanca, ató la faja azul, se puso las puntiagudas botas marrones y se miró en el espejo.

─ _"No pierdas a Gohan, recuerda que estás luchando por algo más que tú mismo. Con eso en mente, recuerda que perder no es una opción cuando tienes un corazón lleno de personas que quieres proteger. Por su bien y por el bien de todos, debes ganar. ¡Cree en la experiencia de los enemigos que has enfrentado, el entrenamiento que has soportado y el poder que hay dentro de ti y que ganarás!"_ ─las palabras de Piccoro resonaron en su mente y casi pudo ver el reflejo de Piccoro en el espejo diciéndoselo─. ¡No perderé! ¡Voy a recuperar su libertad! ─ Gohan se dijo a sí mismo y se fue.

* * *

Trunks buscó en su habitación y sacó una cápsula que contenía una caja, cuando la abrió estaba la armadura Saiyajin de Vegeta y el traje azul. Se puso el traje con la armadura expansible sobre él y se miró en el espejo.

─ _"Trunks, esto es más que una simple armadura y traje._ _Esta es una parte de tu orgullo Saiyajin. No importa cuál sea la batalla, debes recordar, incluso si tus huesos están rotos, tu cuerpo aplastado y no tienes más sangre que perder, no importa porque esos pueden ser curados, reparados y reabastecidos. Lo único que nunca debes perder es tu orgullo. Ve a la batalla y recuerda que tu orgullo solo aceptará una cosa, la victoria."_ ─ Las palabras de Vegeta reverberaron en su mente y pudo ver el rostro con el ceño fruncido de Vegeta diciéndole eso cuando conoció a su padre en el otro mundo.

─ ¡Soy el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin, y voy a salvar a Buchou-san! ─ Trunks se dijo a sí mismo y salió.

* * *

Goten buscó en su habitación a fondo y encontró lo que estaba buscando en el armario junto a la cama, debajo de algunas prendas diferentes y era el viejo Gi de Goku, con la camisa naranja y el cinturón azul con pantalones anaranjados y el logo de la tortuga, se vistió y se miró en el espejo.

─ _"Recuerda Goten, si estás peleando con otro chico, está bien perder._ _Pero cuando hay algo más en juego como otra persona en el mundo, entonces tienes que seguir luchando por su bien, este Gi muestra eso desde que luché contra el padre malvado de Piccoro-san. Protege al inocente, sé la luz en la oscuridad, conviértete en la verdad misma y en un aliado para el bien y una pesadilla para el mal, pero antes de todo eso, recuerda ser valiente. Si puedes enfrentarte a un oponente sin miedo, encontrarás una forma de ganar."_ ─ Las palabras de Goku reverberaron en su mente cuando lo conoció en el otro mundo.

─ ¡Venceré al hombre malvado que está lastimando a Buchou-san! ─ Goten se dijo a sí mismo y también se fue.

* * *

─ Bien, ¿estan todos listos? ─ Preguntó Wiss mientras estaba parado en el patio esperando a Gohan, Goten y Trunks que salían vestidos con atuendos diferentes de tres guerreros muy diferentes, pero luchando por la misma causa.

─ Si, vamos. ─ Dijo Gohan y Beerus solo sonrió, todos se aferraron a Wiss, él podía llegar fácilmente al inframundo y Beerus podía abrirse paso rápidamente a través de los encantamientos y sellos que mantenían alejados a los intrusos. Tenían todo lo que necesitaban y el cuerpo de Wiss se convirtió en un pilar de luz, ahora todos se dirigían al infierno... por tercera vez.

* * *

Wiss logró alcanzar fácilmente la hipervelocidad, y cada vez que había una encantamiento, Beerus simplemente aumentaría su poder y abriría un agujero sin siquiera intentarlo, continuaron a ese ritmo, deformando y rompiendo todo hasta que en aproximadamente 30 minutos llegaron al castillo de Phoenix en el infierno, el lugar era enorme. Ni siquiera podía ver dónde comenzaba o terminaba el castillo y estaban bloqueados por enormes puertas que eran tan altas como torres que se cernían sobre ellos con intrincados diseños de pájaros en oro puro y Gohan simplemente sonrió. Wiss les dijo que la recepción estaba en la sala principal justo pasando estas puertas.

─ Gracias, Señor Beerus, Wiss-san. ─dijo Gohan mientras se acercaba a la puerta─. ¿Están listos ustedes dos? ─ Goten y Trunks solo asintieron. Era como cualquier otra batalla, incluso si la situación era diferente, lo estaba tratando como una y podía sentir la diferencia en este caso.

No había nadie frente a él, cuando se giró pudo ver a Goten y Trunks sonriendo con anticipación y Gohan pudo sentirlo. No había nadie frente a él esta vez, y le tocaba luchar primero, por que el Club, sus hermanos y especialmente la presidenta… ¡ellos confiaban en él! Miró sus manos... no estaban temblando y las apretó en puños.

Ahora era su turno, si quería pelear por algo o alguien, lo haría y no su padre. Iba a avanzar hacia adelante y salvar a Rias, ¡nada más importaba!

─ **¡MASENKOO!** ─ Gohan gritó mientras se llevaba las manos a la frente y recogía una radiante energía de color amarillo brillante, dentro del salón, todos oyeron eso y sintieron el aumento de energía.

Rias estaba en el altar y también lo estaba Riser, el sacerdote paro de leer cuando había llegado a la parte en que si había alguien que tuviera algún problema con el matrimonio. Issei todavía estaba herido y Asia estaba con él para sanarlo, el resto del Club también estaba allí y oyeron el grito de Gohan, sintieron una gran oleada de alivio de que un salvador estuviera aquí.

Rias oyó ese grito familiar y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, ─ ¡Gohan-kun! ─ La expresión de Riser se oscureció cuando los encantamientos fallaron, ¡esos magos inútiles! Le habían asegurado que nadie podría llegar al lugar sin invitación.

─ **¡HAAAA!** ─ Gohan gritó y el estallido de energía golpeó las puertas, los encantamientos comenzaron a aparecer como escudos, ya que estaban tratando de repeler la energía, pero Gohan solo gruñó y empujó hacia adelante, los abatió fácilmente causando que todos se rompieran como cristales mientras su rayo amarillo aumentaba a proporciones titánicas, que golpeó la puerta y la impactó violentamente, se rompió por completo bajo el ataque y siguió su curso, el grueso rayo amarillo estalló en el altar, la mayoría de la multitud gritaba con miedo y se apartaron hacia un costado cuando golpeó una imagen de Riser y Rias a punto de casarse sobre el altar, chamuscó el techo y vaporizó el candelabro.

Con la explosión resultante, las puertas fueron arrojadas a un lado y del humo una figura solitaria se acercó vistiendo unas hombreras y una capa blanca, mientras caminaba hacia adelante todos vieron a Son Gohan acercarse a la multitud sorprendida.

─ ¡Soy Son Gohan y estoy aquí para patear el trasero del Pollo Frito y recuperar a Buchou! ─ Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa ladina ante la multitud.

* * *

Y listo, pff este fue el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, bueno gracias por las reviews y la paciencia, felices fiestas a todos, pórtense bien o mal, lo que sea Santa Claus no existe jejeje... !Hasta la próxima traducción!


	9. Capítulo 9: Gohan vs Riser

Ok, me tarde demasiado y pido una disculpa, pero bueno saben que traduciré esta historia hasta donde se quedó y de eso no cabe duda, el siguiente capítulo es el final de la primera parte que contiene 10 capítulos larguísimos y en la segunda solo hubo 3 donde el autor original lo dejo inconcluso pero no abandonado, lo siguiente que hare será traducir esos últimos 3 capítulos y los publicare aquí mismo, eso me pareció mejor idea que crear otra historia solo con los 3 capítulos, bueno dicho esto aquí va el capítulo.

Esta historia pertenece a **Red Joker 042** y las series a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Gohan vs Riser

─ ¡C-Cuál es el significado de esto! ─ un anciano gritó desde la multitud, estaba vestido con un traje rojo y tenía el cabello rubio, se parecía a Riser, que estaba de pie un tanto temeroso ante el altar, se levantó enojado y le lanzó una bola de fuego a Gohan.

─ Es como dije, estoy aquí por una cosa. ¡Para salvar a Buchou, y para hacerlo les patearé el trasero a todos! ─ Gohan gritó, libero su Ki en una aura blanca de gran alcance a su alrededor y sopló el fuego a un lado fácilmente, levantándose con orgullo. Honestamente, las llamas ni siquiera dejaron una chispa en su ropa ya que simplemente lo destruyó todo con puro poder.

─ ¡Gohan-kun! ─ Rias gritó mientras Riser y algunos demonios más estaban a punto de llevarla a otra habitación, pero se sorprendieron cuando dos figuras pasaron por encima de la multitud y los demonios que sostenían a Rias fueron lanzados hacia un lado y golpearon las paredes respectivamente. Las manchas borrosas pasaron zumbando, rebotando de demonio en demonio, los noquearon o enviaron a volar con facilidad y de la fuerza pura se creó otra explosión detrás del altar donde otro contingente de guardias se preparaba para sacar a Rias.

Cuando el humo se disipó, pudieron ver a Trunks en su armadura saiyajin y a Goten con su Gi de la tortuga sonriendo orgullosamente mientras sus enemigos eran derribados de un solo golpe.

─ ¡Nosotros también estamos aquí! ─ Goten gritó y expulso su capa de Ki.

─ Entonces, ¡pateemos algún trasero! ─ Trunks sonrió mientras dejaba salir su propia capa Ki.

El equipo de dos golpeaba a todos los que se acercaron al altar con facilidad, Riser estaba boquiabierto por la pérdida de control de su boda, que se estaba convirtiendo en un auténtico caos pues dos niños habían golpeado a cada demonio en el altar, incluida la persona que recitaba el sermón con suma facilidad.

─ ¡Goten-kun! ¡Trunks-kun! ─ dijo Rias sorprendida mientras los dos niños estaban sonriendo por su éxito.

─ Presidenta, mantente cerca. ¡Prometo que te devolveré tu libertad, así que espera un minuto! ─ Gohan dijo con una sonrisa y ella no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de alivio cuando lo dijo y asintió con la cabeza ante esa declaración, ella lo esperaría.

─ ¡Suficiente! ─ una voz gritó y Gohan pudo ver que era alguien bastante fuerte, el hombre estaba vestido con túnicas negras y doradas con 4 hombreras en cada lado. Era un tipo apuesto y joven, que aparentaba unos 20 años con el pelo rojo carmesí hasta los hombros y ojos azul-verde, similar a Rias. ¡Ese tipo era el hermano de Rias! ¡El Lucifer que habían mencionado antes! Gohan tendrá que tener cuidado con esto, puede que sea más fuerte que él, pero la fuerza nunca decide una pelea, y como lo dijo el Señor Beerus antes: "¡Los niveles de poder son basura!".

Lucifer superaba fácilmente a Gohan en la experiencia de la batalla, y estaba acostumbrado a luchar contra oponentes que eran más fuertes que él y en el nivel de los dioses, pero Gohan era alguien que tampoco querías subestimar. Si Gohan se pusiera engreído aquí y bajara la guardia, podría perder, mejor que se prepare para pelear en serio. **(Nota del autor original: Ya han visto a Sorbet que de todas las personas pudo derribar a Goku en SSB con un rayo láser, por lo que es una cosa real).**

Gohan inmediatamente se puso en la posición de pelea de su padre y podía sentir la presión mientras Lucifer separaba a la multitud con facilidad y se acercaba a él viéndolo con ojos serios, pero dentro de ellos, podía ver algo más. ¿Alivio?

─ Supongo que estás aquí por mi hermanita, ¿no es así? ─ Sirzechs le preguntó.

─ ¡Si, estoy aquí por ella! ─ Gohan le dijo seriamente cara a cara.

─ Entonces, ¿también quieres su mano?

─ Tch, ¡claro que no señor! ─Gohan gritó y todos lo miraron en diversos grados de sorpresa por lo que acaba de decir─. ¡No quiero su mano! ¡Quiero su libertad! ¡Voy a recuperar su libertad y sus sueños! ¡Y por eso peleare! ─ Rias sintió que su corazón se sobresaltaba ante lo que Gohan acababa de decir e hizo una sonrisa, una lágrima casi le cae por el ojo.

─ Heh, hahahaha ─Sirzechs dijo mientras reía para sí mismo y se volvía hacia Gohan─. Interesante, eres una persona interesante Son Gohan. ¿Quieres recuperar su libertad? ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres?

─ Sí, ¡ahora sal de mi camino o peleemos! ─ Gohan dijo y encendió su Ki, Sirzechs solo negó con la cabeza divertido.

─ ¿Vas a pelear conmigo? Seguramente puedes ver que hay una diferencia entre nosotros dos. Tienes más poder, pero careces de la habilidad y la experiencia que yo poseo, y debes saber que el poder no lo decide todo en una pelea. Podrías morir en esta batalla, ¿y aun así quieres pelear? ─ dijo Sirzechs Lucifer y aumentó una parte de su poder, Gohan no fue disuadido en lo más mínimo y Sirzechs tuvo que darle tanto crédito, pues la mayoría de las personas en la habitación, aparte de los que son de Clase Suprema lo harían, y al parecer esos dos niños junto a Gohan no se sacudieron en lo más mínimo.

─ No me importa si muero, ¡pero me niego a perder! ─ Gohan dijo con una sonrisa.

─ Por tal convicción, puedo decirte que no eres ajeno a una batalla de vida o muerte, pero si la mitad de las cosas que Rias me ha contado sobre ti son ciertas, entonces no es sorprendente cuando la vinculamos a tu fortaleza. ─ lo elogio Sirzechs.

─ Entonces, ¿cómo será? ─ Gohan preguntó casualmente, los miembros del Club y Rias no podían creer lo relajado que estaba al respecto. Iba a luchar contra Lucifer, el demonio más fuerte del inframundo, y no parecía asustado en absoluto. Casi parecía que se estaba divirtiendo.

─ Hmm, creo que te dejaré pasar. ─ Sirzechs dijo encogiéndose de hombros y caminó hacia un lado, si Gohan estaba sorprendido, no lo mostró y tranquilamente ajustó su postura a una defensiva, en caso de que estuviera mintiendo y lo atacara por sorpresa, simplemente siguió caminando hacia Rias.

─ Sirzechs, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡El quiere llevarse a la que será mi nuera y a tu hermana! ¿Vas a quedarte a un lado? ─ le grito Lord Phoenix.

─ Si tienes un problema con él, entonces haz algo al respecto tú mismo. ─él le respondió bruscamente─. Pero todo esto parece bastante interesante, sugiero una pelea para decidirlo. ─ Sirzechs menciono y todos se volvieron hacia él.

─ Qué, ¿pelea? ¿Entre quién? ─ pregunto Lord Phoenix.

─ ¡OYE! ¡Ya gané el Rating Game! ¿Por qué tengo que pelear otra vez? ─ Gritó Riser.

─ Hehe, fue agradable ver el Rating Game. Eso es cierto, pero también era un poco aburrido, así que creo que esto debería hacerlo más interesante. Después de todo, no todos los días podemos ver al legendario aprendiz del Dios de la Destrucción y el premio es para Rias, para endulzarlo aun mas agregare algo de mi parte. Qué tal Lord Phoenix, Phoenix contra… ─ Sirzechs dijo en un completo estado de ánimo alegre y despreocupado que hizo que Gohan se preguntara qué pasaba con él, pero completo su oración.

─ Saiyajin, soy de los últimos Saiyajins, una raza guerrera que provenía del planeta Vegeta antes de ser destruido, ¡y no quiero a Rias! Solo quiero recuperar su libertad y no necesito ningún deseo de Lucifer tampoco. ─ dijo Gohan y esa declaración generó murmullos, confusión y algunas risas entre la multitud.

─ ¿Entonces qué es él? ¿Un alien? ¡Qué ridículo! ─ dijo una pequeña chica rubia en un tono altivo y se mantuvo de esa manera, estaba empezando a ponerse en los nervios de Gohan.

─ Muy bien su libertad entonces, y no quieres nada de mi parte. Ahora por la pelea, ¡Phoenix contra Saiyajin! ¿Qué tal suena? ─ Pregunto Sirzechs.

─ …Me niego. ─Lord Phoenix dijo y Gohan se giró hacia él con sorpresa, si Sirzechs estaba sorprendido, no lo demostró─. No creas que no sé lo que estás tratando de hacer. ¿Estás tratando de dejar que tu hermana huya de esto rompiendo el trato que teníamos y no obtenemos nada? Si este es tu plan, me niego y la boda continúa, ahora guardias arresten a estos intrusos. ─ Grito.

─ ¡Ahora solo espera un minuto! ─ dijo una voz resonante en pleno auge y el rostro de Sirzechs perdió todo el color, Grayfia comenzó a palidecer cuando el techo se convertía en polvo a la vez que dos figuras más descendían del aire y aterrizaban en el suelo con gracia. Eran Beerus y Wiss.

─ B-B-Be-Beerus-sama. ─ tartamudeo Sirzechs e inmediatamente se inclinó ante sus pies, junto a Grayfia y el resto de los demonios que comenzaron a temblar cuando escucharon quién era la persona felina, Gohan estaba feliz de ver que la familia Phoenix inmediatamente comenzaba a temblar cuando Beerus descendió. Todos escucharon al Dios, con esa aura de, "Inclínate y haz lo que te digo" emanando de él.

─ Levántense, ahora. ─ ordenó, Sirzechs y Grayfia se pusieron de pie otra vez.

─ ¿E-e-e-estas a-aquí por R-R-Rias? ─ Lord Phoenix tartamudeó.

─ Hm, por supuesto que no. Seré franco no me podría importar menos lo que pase con la chica. Pero a mi obstinado pupilo saiyajin si le preocupa, que especies tan problemáticas. ─dijo dando un suspiro─. Vine aquí porque escuché que habría ese delicioso postre de la tierra que llamas pastel, pero no lo encontré en la cocina, así que asumí que estaba aquí hasta que me enteré de este combate. ─ Y Gohan solo se golpeó el rostro mentalmente.

─ E-entonces, ¿qué es lo que piensa Beerus-sama? ─ Sirzechs preguntó y su esperanza estaba siendo reavivada.

─ Es demasiado aburrido, el mero pensamiento me parece aburrido. ─Beerus dijo y Lord Phoenix sonrió─. Si tendrán una pelea, ¡entonces las probabilidades deben ser más parejas! ─ sonrió y se volvió hacia Riser.  
─ Pollo frito, ¿te jactas del poder de tu nobleza no es así? Bueno, si son tan fuertes como dices, quiero que todos ellos peleen contra Gohan. ¡Eso debería hacerlo más interesante! ─ dijo Beerus con una sonrisa colmilluda y todos se volvieron hacia él en estado de shock.

─ ¡Qué! ¡Toda la nobleza! ─ exclamo Sirzechs.

─ Si, ¿qué piensas Gohan? ─ pregunto Beerus.

─ ¡Siempre estoy ansioso por pelear! ─ Gohan dijo con su puño apretado y una sonrisa.

─ E-Esperen, con todo el debido respeto B-Be-Beerus-sama ¿No hay algo más que podamos apostar? Podemos ofrecer dinero, oro, mujeres, fama o algo más. ─ Lord Phoenix preguntó con temor.

─ Bueno, entonces, espero poder apelar a su sentido de apuesta. ¿Qué tal esto? Si Gohan gana, se lleva a la chica y al pastel. Asegúrate de que el pastel venga con nosotros, acepto nada menos que lo intacto, refinado, delicioso... ─ Beerus estaba perdiéndose en esos pensamientos hasta que Wiss lo golpeo con el bastón, y Beerus volvió en sí.  
─ Si, la chica y el pastel, y a cambio… ¿Hmm? ¿Qué debería dar? Bueno que quieres, yo soy el Dios de la Destrucción, el ser más poderoso vivo. ¿Qué me pedirías? ─ Beerus dijo y lo desafió a pedir algo.

─ ¡Servidumbre! ¡Deseo que trabajes para nosotros, no, lo demando de ti y el mono! ─ Gritó y se acercó a Beerus con una sonrisa arrogante y engreída, Beerus inmediatamente pareció sorprendido, de que alguien tuviera la audacia de pedirle algo como eso, pero ese era el tipo que Gohan quería golpear, así que no podría destruirlo hasta que Gohan lo golpeara bien, así que simplemente trató de mantener la calma en el exterior mientras a la ira en el interior. Tal vez simplemente los destruiría después de que Gohan lo destruya.

─ ¡Onii-chan! ─ intentó decir su hermana, pero él la apartó a un lado.

─ ¡Quiero tu poder! Si derroto al alien, entonces demando que tu trabajes para nosotros y el mono trabajara como esclavo. ¡Él podrá mirar como tomo a su preciosa Rias frente a él! ─ se burló y los ojos de Beerus se estrecharon, apretó los puños, y su boca se convirtió en un gruñido.

─ Riser, no-... ─ trató de decir su padre.

─ ¡Qué! ¡Somos Phoenix! ¡Somos inmortales padre! ¿Lo estás olvidando? ¿Qué puede hacernos? ─ Riser se rio del miedo de su padre.

─ Acepto el reto. ─ Gohan dijo firmemente sin siquiera un parpadeo, se volvió hacia Beerus y le dirigió una mirada suplicante mientras el dios lo miraba como diciendo: "¡Al diablo no!" a lo que Gohan respondió, "Por favor, has esto por mí, ¡seguro que ganaré! Y Beerus solo gruño.

─ Grrrr, bien. ─respondió Beerus y volvió a su sonrisa─. Pero a cambio quiero 10 pasteles, la mesa del buffet, ¡y al chef que los hizo! ¡De esa forma puedo obtener golosinas cuando quiera! ─ dijo Beerus. Él no quería hacer esto, pero iba a ganar de todos modos, ni siquiera era divertido saber quién iba a ganar realmente, no estaba perdiendo nada más que un poco de orgullo, pero por mi querido Zen-Oh sama, este lugar le estaba poniendo difícil el no borrar la existencia.

Maldita sea, realmente estaba empezando a ponerse blando, ¿por qué iría tan lejos? ¿Por un niño? La felicidad de Gohan le importaba tanto, hasta el punto de desechar algo de su orgullo. Estaba seguro de que no serviría a nadie, y los destruiría y debería borrarlos, pero fue Gohan quien lo hizo cambiar de opinión. ¿Por qué? Él solo gimió y volvió a los procedimientos.

Oh bueno, al menos él podría tener pasteles infinitos pues estos pajaritos Phoenix eran "inmortales" y obtendría pasteles por el resto de su vida. Eso definitivamente parece valer la pena.

─ Trato. ─ Afirmo Riser.

─ ¡RISER! ¡Tu hermana fue la que hizo el pastel y cocino la comida! ¡La estas apostando! ─ su madre, que era bonita y tenía un rubio cabello largo con diferentes joyas, grito con una expresión de sorpresa y disgusto cuando se volvió hacia su hijo.

─ ¡Espera, Señor Beerus! ¿Puedes cancelar esa última parte con el chef? ─ Gohan preguntó y la familia se volvió hacia él sorprendida. Ravel acababa de insultarlo, ¿pero la estaba defendiendo?

─ ¡Al diablo que no Gohan! Estoy tirando mi orgullo por esto. ¡Y lo mínimo que recibiré son pasteles infinitos! ¡No hay trato! ─ Beerus inmediatamente estuvo en desacuerdo, no era la única cosa a la que no iba a renunciar. Infinita y buena comida para siempre, y él normalmente no era así de bueno. Demonios, ni siquiera era amable en primer lugar.

─ Entonces, qué tal si dejamos que se quede con su familia y ella puede simplemente entregarte pasteles, se siente mal tomar a las personas de esta manera. ─ Gohan le suplicó al Dios quien frunció el ceño ligeramente al pensar en ello.

─ Tch, bien, siempre y cuando obtenga pasteles infinitos supongo. ─dijo Beerus, maldición, ¿por qué estaba negociando? ¡Él nunca hacia eso! ─. ¡Pero los pasteles no son negociables, así que te sugiero que te prepares para cocinar! ─ él gruñó. Maldito seas Gohan por hacerlo suave.

─ ¿O-onii-chan? ¿Como pudiste? ─ Ravel le preguntó a su hermano.

─ ¿Qué? ¡Somos inmortales! ¿O lo has olvidado? No hay manera de que podamos perder, no me importa lo fuerte que sea, ¡no puede ganar! ─ él le grito y se giró hacia Gohan.

─ Muy bien, supongo que el encuentro se ha establecido. Será Son Gohan contra Riser Phoenix y su nobleza. El combate será hasta que uno sea noqueado e incapaz de luchar. ¿Tengo su palabra de que será un encuentro honorable y no importa quién gane, seguirás con tus palabras? Si Riser gana, Beerus-sama y Gohan serán esclavos de él y él se casará con Rias-san. Pero si Gohan gana, entonces Riser tendrá que cancelar la boda y devolver la libertad de Rias-san para regresar al mundo de los humanos, junto a 10 pasteles y su chef. ─ Wiss dijo mientras flotaba en el aire.

─ Estoy de acuerdo. ─ dijo Gohan.

─ Tch, bien. ─ dijo Riser simplemente.

Wiss se volvió hacia Beerus, Sirzechs y Lord Phoenix.

─ Sí, bien. ¡Debería matarlos a todos por pedir servidumbre de todas las cosas a un dios! Pero si me da 10 pasteles y pasteles infinitos, entonces no puedo dejarlo pasar. ─ dijo Beerus y Wiss solo suspiró por su apetito, a este ritmo, podría convertirse en Champa. Además, Gohan iba a ganar con certeza, así que no estaba apostando nada en realidad, simplemente tirando un poco de orgullo, ahora se sentía como Vegeta. Y después de esto, definitivamente iba a destruirlos sin importar quién ganara.

─ Doy mi palabra de que si Gohan-san gana, entonces se le permitirá llevar a mi hermana. ─ dijo Sirzechs.

─ Yo también acepto lo que dijo Sirzechs. ─ dijo Lord Phoenix, en este punto ya no había mucho que pudiese hacer.

─ Muy bien, entonces permítanme establecer el encuentro para todos ustedes. ─ Wiss dijo con una sonrisa y con un golpecito de su bastón, envió una ola de luz verde a toda la audiencia y se extendió por el lugar.

* * *

COMBATE: Gohan vs Riser

Wiss creó un hechizo de teletransportación masivo que los envió a todos al patio del castillo, Gohan estaba a un lado del lugar con Riser y toda su nobleza en el otro extremo. Wiss fácilmente conjuró gradas para que los demonios normales se sienten, y un trono especial como lugar para Beerus que se cernía desde la parte superior con Sirzechs, Grayfia, Lord Phoenix y su esposa en la misma plataforma. Había una silla especial para Rias que estaba sentada radiante con un vestido de novia en la plataforma, Gohan solo la miró apropiadamente y se dio cuenta de que no podía ser más hermosa en ese momento, pero salió de esos pensamientos por ahora.

Luego, Wiss agitó su bastón y, con un pequeño esfuerzo, creó una poderosa barrera blanca que rodeaba los límites del lugar del encuentro y la selló por completo, la hizo hermética y cerró la barrera en forma de cubo para asegurarse de que el daño de Gohan no golpee a nadie afuera. Estaba enojado, y eso significaba que algo iba a quedar destrozado.

─ Q-qué. ─ dijo lord Phoenix, hace un segundo estaban en la recepción y en el siguiente segundo estaban en otro lugar, todo esto había sido conjurado en microsegundos, Wiss lo había creado inmaculadamente hasta el último detalle. Él era realmente un dios.

─ Espero que no sea demasiado llamativo para sus gustos. ─ agrego Wiss quien aun se cernía sobre el lugar y conjuro una pantalla gigante para que se pueda observar la pelea mas claramente, pero Wiss solo lo uso para dar su anuncio y establecer las reglas, además de transmitir esto en todos los canales del Inframundo, ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? ¡Porque él era Wiss!  
─ Ahora, el encuentro será entre Riser y su nobleza de la Casa Phoenix contra Son Gohan de la Tierra y Raza Saiyajin, el ganador es el que noquee a su oponente. ─comenzó Wiss─. Cuando alguien sea noqueado lo anunciaré y los transportaré a un lugar seguro, no permitiré ningún asesinato cuando los combatientes han dado su palabra. Si desea rendirse, declare su nombre y anuncie su declaración de rendición, después será teletransportado fuera de la lucha a un área de espera separada, lejos de los procedimientos. ─ Wiss dejó clara la primera regla.  
─ Además, a cada lado se le permite un elemento, Gohan-san ha traído una semilla del ermitaño y Riser ha traído una lagrima de Phoenix. ─ aclaró Wiss y ambos revisaron sus bolsillos para ver que los artículos estaban allí.  
─ Tengan en cuenta que matar no está permitido, y si matas a tu oponente antes de que pueda sacarlo del lugar, entonces estarás descalificado. ─ Wiss agregó y Gohan asintió con la cabeza mientras que Riser parecía decepcionado, ¡él pensó que él podría matar a Gohan! Oh, esto iba a ser divertido.  
─ Finalmente, no interferiré con este combate de ninguna manera, y tampoco lo hará un tercero. Ahora que el combate… ¡COMIENCE! ─ gritó Wiss y Beerus solo disparó un tiro de energía púrpura en un gong que Wiss conjuró para señalar el comienzo del partido.

En el segundo en que el gong había sonado, un miembro de su nobleza le había dicho a su rey.

─ Riser-sama, terminaré esto rápidamente. ─ dijo Mira. Ella era una chica joven con cabello azul y ojos marrones claros. Su cabello estaba diseñado con cuatro coletas cortas, con dos de los cuatro apuntando hacia arriba y los otros dos hacia abajo. La parte frontal de su cabello presenta flequillo dividido que le cruza la frente, con flequillos laterales que enmarcan su rostro. Su atuendo consistía en un haori blanco con un obi rojo, que usaba debajo de un abrigo happi rojo. Llevaba vendas en los antebrazos y las espinillas, protectores negros sobre las manos y, como calzado, usaba un par de zapatillas.

Ella se lanzó hacia adelante con un báculo y apuntó directamente a la sección media de Gohan, pero eso ni siquiera lo sorprendió, quien sacó su propio bastón de la parte posterior de su túnica y lo contrarrestó inmediatamente rechazándolo a un lado.

Intentó de nuevo y cuando llegó a un punto muerto donde Gohan apenas seguía probando, su palo arrojó llamas e intentó quemarlo junto a su báculo, pero ni siquiera dejó una marca en él.

─ No tengo tiempo para esto. ─ Gohan gruñó y rompió su punto muerto con facilidad, la golpeó en su costado con el báculo y la fuerza de ese único ataque fue suficiente para enviarla volando por el aire con una onda de choque, la arrojo a la barrera golpeándola con fuerza.

─ ¡Un peón de la nobleza de Riser está fuera! ─ anunció Wiss y ella desapareció en una luz blanca al lado del encuentro.

─ Tch, ¿no pueden ser menos inútiles? ¡Ni, Li, Ile y Nel atáquenlo por todas direcciones! ¡Yubelluna y Ravel, ataquen desde arriba! ─ Riser ordeno y ellas asintieron, cargando hacia Gohan quien estaba completamente relajado.

Las dos chicas, Ile y Nel solo sonrieron mientras sacaban motosierras mágicamente y les prendían fuego, mientras que las otras dos Ni y Li eran nekomata como Kuroka y tenían orejas de gato, corrían hacia adelante con los puños levantados y Gohan estaba cansado de lidiar con estos "pequeños peces" por así decirlo, y las nekomata apenas tenían una fracción del poder de Kuroka.

─ Ya he tenido suficiente con esto. ─ dijo Gohan y despareció en un borrón, todos se detuvieron en sorpresa ya que su velocidad pura era imposible de seguir y cada uno de los cuatro vio una mancha blanca y morada antes de ser lanzada a un lado con un solo golpe.

Gohan golpeó directamente a través de las motosierras y las destrozó con sus puños desnudos, con un gancho un poco cruel las mando a volar a cada una de ellas y golpearon las paredes de atrás con un ruido sordo antes de ser envueltos en una luz por Wiss.

─ ¡HAAA! ─ Ravel gritó cuando Gohan golpeó a la última Nekomata y envió un torrente de llamas hacia él, ¡BOOM! Yubelluna usó su magia para crear una explosión que sacudió el campo ligeramente en el suelo donde Gohan estaba parado y toda el área estaba cubierta por el humo del ataque.

─ Heh, ¡hahaha! ¡Gane! Fue fácil, no puedo creer que ni siquiera necesite luchar. ─rebuzno Riser─. ¡Bien, dame Rias ahora mismo! ─ llamó a Rias y Sirzechs, quienes parecían disgustados, Lord y Lady Phoenix parecían avergonzados de su propio hijo, pero Wiss solo sonreía.

Cuando se disipó el humo, todavía había una figura parada allí con los brazos cruzados y ni siquiera se divertía con lo que acababa de suceder, ya que estaba completamente decepcionado. ─ ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ─ Gohan preguntó. ¡Había sido golpeado peor cuando tenía 4 años y solo por llorar! Su ropa ni siquiera fue dañada por la explosión.

─ ¡Q-qué! ¡Eso fue todo mi poder! ─ Yubelluna gritó y creó varios círculos alrededor de Gohan, cada uno de ellos explotó brutalmente, pero después de cada explosión, el humo se despejaría y revelaría a Gohan parado allí sin daños por los ataques y con el mismo aspecto de siempre.

─ Me estoy aburriendo de todo esto. **¡Masenko HA! ─** Gohan grito y disparo un rayo de una mano en el grupo de Riser. Tan pronto como el rayo fue disparado hacia ellos, tres peones y un alfil fueron sacrificados por Riser cuando él retiró a algunos miembros del grupo, Shuriya, Marion, Burent y Mihae fueron sacrificados para proteger el resto de las piezas más valiosas.

─ ¡7 peones y 1 alfil de la nobleza de Riser están afuera! ─ anuncio Wiss y recogió los peones que Gohan noqueó con sus puños junto a los sacrificados y los transportó fuera del lugar.

─ ¡Él no puede volar, así que podemos usar eso para nuestro beneficio! Ustedes cuatro vayan y enfréntenlo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo e inmovilícenlo, ¡ayudare a esas incompetentes en el aire a quemar a alguien! ─ Riser grito con esa suposición y brotó sus alas de demonio, se unió a su hermana y reina en el aire.

Karlamine, una mujer joven con cabello castaño, ojos verdes y vestida con una armadura que estaba equipada con una espada y una daga, haciendo uso de estas corrió hacia adelante junto con Siris, una mujer joven y alta con largo cabello negro con un tinte azul oscuro y ojos marrones, portaba una Zweihänder (Gran espada) que sostenía con las dos manos, ambas se lanzaron hacia adelante con la intención de cortar a Gohan en pedazos.

Gohan solo sostenía su báculo en un lado y cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, ─ ¡Báculo Sagrado, crece! ─ el palo inmediatamente se alargó para su sorpresa, Gohan efectuó un ataque de barrido con el báculo ya alargado y tomó desprevenidas a los dos caballeros. Intentaron usar sus espadas para defenderse, pero sus espadas se rompieron y con un golpe del báculo, fueron enviadas volando hacia atrás.

─ ¡2 caballeros de la nobleza de Riser están afuera! ─ anuncio Wiss y los dos se teletransportaron fuera del combate.

─ ¡Ya te tenemos! ─ Xulean gritó y se puso detrás de Gohan, levantó su pierna para realizar una patada de empuje en su espalda, pero Gohan solo sonrió y usó su cola para agarrar su pierna en la que se apoyaba tomándola por sorpresa.

─ ¡Que! ─ ella gritó, y cuando la otra torre, Isabella, entro atacar con un bombardeo, Gohan usó su cola como un látigo, envió a la torre que sujeto de la pierna para golpear a la otra con una fuerza increíble, enviando a Isabella a toda velocidad fuera del patio y golpeó las gradas con un crujido nauseabundo.

─ ¡Ten algo de esto! ─ Xulean gritó y prendió su pierna en fuego, usó las llamas para intentar quemar la cola de Gohan, pero para su sorpresa, Gohan ni siquiera sintió nada, como si solo estuvieran vertiéndole un poco de agua tibia, Gohan usó su cola como un látigo otra vez y la envió volando hacia los oponentes aéreos que esquivaron, pero la pobre torre aterrizó fuera de la arena brutalmente y Gohan volvió a guardar el báculo, quería resolver esto con sus puños.

─ ¡2 torres de la nobleza de Riser están fuera! ─ anuncio Wiss y ambas torres fueron teletransportadas fuera del combate.

─ ¡GRRRR! Ustedes dos, ¡atáquenlo ahora! Háganlo estallar y lo quemaremos hasta quedar crujiente. ─ Riser gritó y Yubelluna creó otra bomba bajo los pies de Gohan, pero ya era suficiente.

Gohan usó su velocidad para acercarse y sorprendió a los tres, terminó la pelea con un rápido golpe en la nuca que la dejó inconsciente al instante, e inevitablemente cayo al suelo.

─ ¡La reina de la nobleza de Riser está fuera! ─ anuncio Wiss y una Yubelluna inconsciente fue teletransportada fuera del lugar.

Gohan se mantuvo en el aire, lo que sorprendió a Riser por un segundo, ─ ¿Puedes volar? ─ exclamó.

─ Nunca dije que no podía, simplemente lo asumiste. ─ Gohan respondió, y cuando gruñó envió un torrente de llamas, Ravel se unió en la desesperación y envió otra llamarada desde el otro lado. Fueron implacables y Gohan usó su Ki para proteger su cuerpo de las llamas, teniendo mucha práctica con el fuego de Vali. Las llamas de Vali arderían a intensidades increíbles, especialmente en Juggernaut Drive. Comparado con eso, estas llamas eran como velas de cumpleaños.

─ Haah, haaah, haah ─ gritaba Riser mientras jadeaba ligeramente y Ravel también empezaba a jadear, después de que el torrente de llamas se apagó Gohan todavía flotaba ileso, con su capa y su ropa completamente intactas y ni siquiera sintió el ataque.  
─ ¡Q-QUÉ ERES TU! ─Riser gritó─. ¡Deberías estar muerto! ─ volvió a gritar, pero Gohan solo lo ignoró y se volvió hacia Ravel.

─ Perdóname por esto, no quiero que te alejen de tu familia, pero espero poder convencer al señor Beerus de que no lo haga. Pero al mismo tiempo, no puedo perder pues la vida de Buchou está en juego, por favor ríndete y no tendré que lastimarte. ─ Gohan dijo seriamente.

─ ¿Q-qué? ¿Eres idiota? ¡Y-yo no puedo rendirme! ¡No me subestimes solo por ser menor! ¡Te voy a quemar! ─ ella gritó y envió otra ráfaga de llamas a Gohan que aún estaba quieto, las llamas lo cubrieron, después de un minuto se apagaron nuevamente para revelar a un Gohan ileso.

─ Me malentendiste, no estoy ofreciendo esto porque eres más joven. ─respondió manteniendo la seriedad─. Todos tus ataques no son serios. Carecen de cualquier fuerza o espíritu real detrás de él, es fácil decir que te obligan a luchar y me niego a luchar contra un oponente que no quiere pelear conmigo. Por favor ríndete o tendré que lastimarte, no quiero hacer eso. ─ declaro.

─ ¡HAAAAH! ─ gritó con frustración y lanzó una gran bola de fuego, Gohan que permaneció inmóvil, levantó la mano en el aire y estaba cubierta de Ki.

─ ¡Ha! ─ apunto hacia abajo y de su mano salió un delgado haz de Ki, cortó fácilmente la bola de fuego por la mitad y también continuó cortando una parte del patio, los ojos de Ravel se abrieron ante el rayo láser que podría haberla cortado en dos. Ella se podría sanar, pero de todos modos lastimaría.  
─ Esta es mi última oportunidad, por favor detente y ríndete o tendré que pelear contigo. ─ dijo seriamente y Ravel parecía un poco conmocionada.

─ Y-yo-… ─ trato de hablar, pero Riser repentinamente los interrumpió.

─ ¡RAVEL! ¡No te atrevas a rendirte! Si te rindes, ¡te juro que te desterrare cuando sea el jefe de la Casa Phoenix! ¡Demuestra tu valía y lucha! ─ Riser le gruñó a su hermana que se estremeció ante lo que dijo y el rostro de Gohan se oscureció.

─ ¡Tu! ─Gohan gruñó y gritó─. ¡Cómo puedes obligar a tu hermana a pelear así! ─ corrió hacia adelante entregando un puñetazo a Riser, quien fue tomado desprevenido y lanzado hacia abajo golpeando el suelo en una explosión, ¡BROOM! Gruñó mientras se levantaba lentamente y su cuerpo se curaba por si solo con fuego, miro hacia el cielo para ver a Ravel flotando allí, sin siquiera intentar atacar.

─ ¡Ravel! ¡Vas a quedarte allí como una estúpida inútil o me vas a ayudar! Recuerda que nuestros hermanos mayores dejaron de lado a su clan, entonces yo soy el único que lo recibirá todo, ¡así que ayúdame o de lo contrario! ─ Riser le gritó mientras se levantaba y Ravel parecía asustada por un momento antes de enviar otra ráfaga de disparos a Gohan con más poder.

Gohan no respondió para nada, las llamas volvieron a cubrirlo, pero su tolerancia comenzó a decaer un poco. Estaba usando Ki para proteger su cuerpo cada vez que las llamas lo golpeaban, pero eso no significaba que no sintiera el calor simplemente minimizó cualquier daño tomado, y la desesperación de Ravel la hacía más fuerte. Pero aun así, sabía que su padre no pelearía contra alguien como ella en ese estado y tampoco lo haría él.

No era correcto luchar contra alguien a quien se obligaba a luchar. Honestamente, sentía como un insulto a su lado Saiyajin y su desesperación solo hizo que Gohan odiara aún más a Riser, ¿cómo podría obligar a su hermana a hacer esto?

Luego, cuando las llamas se apagaron, la ropa de Gohan estaba un poco chamuscada y también su piel, pero ni siquiera mostró dolor o incluso hizo una mueca o se agarraba las quemaduras. Vali podría hacerlo peor con sus llamas de dragón y aquella vez fue un buen día.

─ No puedo luchar contra ti, Ravel-san, ¿cierto? Por favor solo ríndete. ─ Gohan le preguntó de nuevo.

─ Y-yo no puedo, lo siento. ─ se atragantó y comenzó a crear una gran bola de fuego sobre ella, aumentaba de tamaño a medida que canalizaba más y más energía hacia el ataque, Gohan estaba empezando a preocuparse por lo mucho que se estaba esforzando mientras su cuerpo tembloroso se sacudia por miedo y dolor.

─ ¡HAAAH! ─ Riser gritó, sujeto la pierna de Gohan por detrás e intentó mantenerlo en su lugar, pero Gohan estaba más preocupado por Ravel como para notarlo.

─ ¡Ravel, golpéalo! ¡Hazlo ahora! ─ gritó.

Ravel terminó de esforzarse todo lo que pudo antes de jadear un poco, y la bola de fuego estaba justo encima de su cabeza, ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era tirarlo y ganaría en su mente, pero miró el rostro misericordioso de Gohan junto al rostro más repugnante, hambriento de poder y desquiciado de su hermano, estaba teniendo problemas para hacer esto.

─ ¡Qué estás esperando, lánzalo! ─ Riser le gritó.

─ No quiero hacerte daño y no quiero pelear contigo, así que por favor ríndete ahora. ─ Gohan le dijo con sinceridad y la miró a los ojos, ella comenzó a dudar y su mano temblaba. No paraba de temblar e intentó hacerlo, pero no pudo.

─ ¡Hazlo! ¡Solo tíralo ahora! ─ el grito.

─ N-no puedo. ─ ella dijo con voz suave y asustada.

─ ¡Qué quieres decir con que no puedes! ¿Estás realmente desobedeciéndome? ¿A tu rey? ¡Te echaré de la familia y te quedaras sola, solo lanza el maldito ataque! ¡AHORA! ─ volvió a ordenarle y Ravel dejó escapar un grito, cerró los ojos y lanzó el ataque a Gohan, que con una patada en la cara de Riser lo hizo soltarlo, se llevó dos dedos a la cabeza y usó una de sus técnicas más exasperantes.

─ " _ **!Shunkan-Ido!"**_ ─ desapareció de la existencia justo antes de que el ataque golpeara y se teletransporto justo detrás de Ravel, quien chilló de sorpresa cuando Gohan estaba repentinamente detrás de ella. Aprovechó esa oportunidad para golpear a Riser con un estallido de Ki mientras estaba rodeado de llamas. ¡BOOM! Una fuerte explosión lo golpeo gravemente.  
─ Oh, lo siento, perdón por asustarte. Es difícil teletransportarse instantáneamente a alguien sin llegar a acercarme tanto. ─ Gohan se disculpó y ella comenzó a ponerse roja.

─ ¡Q-qué te pasa! ¿Siquiera estás tratando de ganar? Si no me vences, ¡entonces perderás! ─ ella gritó y jadeó de cansancio.

─ O podría dejar que me ataques, luego te cansarás y quedarás inconsciente y yo ganaré. Además, ya estás jadeando mucho. ─ Gohan señaló divertido, y fiel a eso, su último ataque había tomado mucho de su energía. Ella solo gruñó un poco, no sabía por qué, pero no le gustó cuando la miró y actuó como si él pudiera ganar ¡sin siquiera intentarlo!

─ ¡Puedo recuperarme con las lágrimas de Phoenix! Literalmente tengo que llorar y puedo curarme a mí misma. ─ ella le dijo con enojo y Gohan tuvo una cara de curiosidad por un momento antes de decirle algo.

─ Hm, estás mintiendo. ─ dijo Gohan con sinceridad.

─ ¡Q-qué! ¿Cómo estaré mintiendo? ─ tartamudeó antes de cubrirlo con una fuerte voz.

─ Tu energía me dice que lo que acabas de decir es una mentira, pero no estoy seguro de cómo. ─ dijo Gohan y Ravel comenzó a balbucear de que se había dado cuenta. Las lágrimas tenían que prepararse especialmente a través de rituales y el solo hecho de llorar no produciría lágrimas sanadoras.  
─ Lo comprobaré. ─ dijo Gohan, en un rápido movimiento se acerco a ella y coloco su mano sobre su cabeza, rápidamente buscó en su mente en busca de la respuesta, su capacidad para leer la mente era limitada y evitaba hacerlo a menudo ya que podría ver muchos recuerdos aleatorios mientras cada vez que lo hacía, pero su padre le había enseñado este truco y se las arregló para aprender los conceptos básicos.

─ ¡H-HEY! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! ─ ella gritó y su rostro se puso de un rojo brillante, lanzó un estallido de llamas de su boca directamente a Gohan que usó Shunkan-Ido con su otra mano para teletransportarse nuevamente y evitar el ataque, un segundo después apareció detrás de ella, quien grito de nuevo y voló en retroceso.  
─ ¡Q-QUÉ ERES TÚ! ¡Algún tipo de pervertido! ¡No solo pongas las manos sobre otras mujeres así, mono! ¡Mono pervertido! ─ ella dijo en casi una rabieta y Gohan solo levantó una ceja ante su extraño comportamiento. Querido Zen-Oh, si Gohan pensaba que Rias actuaba como una princesa mimada, eso no era nada comparado con esta chica. En realidad, podría deberle una disculpa a Rias ahora.

─ Woah, no hice eso con esas intenciones. Solo acabo de leer tu mente. ─ Gohan lo negó y pasaron unos segundos.

─ ¡ESO ES PEOR! ¡Qué fue lo que viste allí! ¡No puedes simplemente mirar los secretos de una chica así! ¡Mono pervertido! ¡Y cómo sé que en realidad estabas haciendo eso! ─ ella le gritó y Gohan solo se cubrió sus oídos, por Zen-Oh sama, su voz era su mejor ataque hasta el momento.

─ ¡Cálmate, solo busque la parte de las lágrimas de Phoenix! Ustedes hacen una especie de ritual que realmente no entiendo. Según tú, el demonio elegido estará dentro de un círculo mágico que pasó por un ritual especial. También preparas una taza que pasó por otro ritual especial, y dejas caer tu propia lágrima dentro de esa taza que está llena de agua.  
El agua dentro de la taza que tiene la lágrima añadida se convierte en las Lagrimas de Phoenix. Tienes que tener la mente vacía cuando lloras lágrimas, si solo lloras normalmente no serán lágrimas mágicas y no tendrán el efecto sanador. ─ explico Gohan a como lo entendió y Ravel estaba boquiabierta, ya que realmente leyó su mente y descubrió su mayor secreto... y luego se lo revelo a todos… a toda una multitud de demonios que estaban viendo en la televisión y en las gradas...

─ ¡TÚ IDIOTA! ¡Ese es uno de los mayores secretos de nuestro clan, y tú solo SE LO DIJISTE A TODOS! ─ ella gritó y Gohan se tapo de nuevo los oídos haciendo una mueca.

─ ¡Quería demostrar que leí tu mente! ─ Gohan justifico.

─ ¿No pudiste haber dicho algo más? ─ ella respondió.

─ Pero no busqué nada más. ─ Gohan respondió con cansancio. Este argumento comenzaba a ser más agotador que su pelea con Cell, Vali o Beerus. ¿Era una técnica especial o algo así?

─ Entonces deberías haberlo buscado de nuevo y haber dicho algo menos estúpido, ¡tú, mono pervertido! ─ volvió a gritarle una rabieta y Gohan solo suspiró, o no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo o... no, no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Era como su padre dijo una vez, las mujeres eran complicadas y para las personas simples como él y su padre, eran rompecabezas insolubles. Nunca más se quejaría cuando Rias se enojará por tener celos, ahora que había visto la verdadera cara del dolor.

─ ¿Puedes por favor rendirte ahora? ─ Gohan preguntó exhausto.

─ ¡NO! ¡TÚ ME HUMILLASTE! ─ le recriminó.

─ ¿Qué hice? ─ Gohan intentó defenderse nuevamente.

─ GRR, ¡Tú-tu Arrgh bien! Me rendiré.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Gohan dijo algo esperanzado, esperando terminar esto rápidamente.

─ ¡Pero no porque tú me dijiste que lo hiciera! ─ le gritó.

─ ¿Entonces por qué? ─ Gohan preguntó y luego se abofeteó en la cara, ¡idiota ella finalmente se iba a rendir y tuvo que abrir la boca!

─ Porque, porque… ¡porque no quiero que me toques así de nuevo! ¡Mono pervertido! ─ ella gritó y Gohan solo sintió de nuevo ese pequeño dolor de cabeza, "mono pervertido".

Esa clase de daño era lo más cercano a verdaderamente "dañar" en toda esta batalla. ¡Él ni siquiera era un mono, era un Saiyajin! ¡Saiyajin! Uno come plátanos y al otro le gusta golpear gente. Él querría discutirle sobre eso, pero esa era la parte más dolorosa de la batalla hasta ahora y quería que este dolor terminara.

─ ¡HMPH! Yo, Ravel Phoenix, declaro que me rin-... ─ a punto de terminar de pronto fue interrumpida, cuando su cuerpo de repente se sacudió y convulsionó como si estuviera teniendo un ataque repentino, se inclinó hacia arriba y círculos mágicos aparecieron por encima y detrás, todos a su alrededor, Gohan fue empujado hacia atrás levemente por la fuerza que venía de ella.

─ ¿Ravel-san? ¡Qué pasa! ─ Gohan gritó cuando Ravel comenzó a retorcerse y su cuerpo parecía incontrolable y en llamas, tenía un dolor punzante en los ojos, sus alas y su cuerpo estallaron en llamas y gritó de dolor. Gohan inmediatamente trató de acercarse ya que el Ki de Ravel estaba disminuyendo rápidamente, pero las intensas llamas lo empujaban hacia atrás. Era peor que el magma, era como el sol en sí y apenas podía acercarse a todo ese calor.

─ ¡AAAAAARRRGGGHHH! ─ gritó cuando sintió que su energía se consumía rápidamente, Gohan pudo sentir que su Ki aún caía y se volvía peligrosamente bajo, su energía fluía directamente hacia abajo, al lugar del impacto de su explosión de Ki. A donde estaba Riser... ¡no, no lo haría!

─ ¡Detén esto! ─ Gohan gritó y la última gota de energía escapó de Ravel, casi cayó desde una altura de 100 pies, donde Gohan intervino rápidamente atrapándola antes de que pudiera caerse del cielo y romperse el cuello.  
─ Ravel-san, ¿estás bien? ─ Gohan intentó hacerla responder y ella no se movía del todo, entonces miró hacia abajo.

─ ¡HEH! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Oh si esto se siente bien! ─ dijo una voz burlona, y un gigantesco pilar de llamas salió disparado del suelo, Gohan inmediatamente la llevó a un lado antes de que ese pilar pudiera golpear a cualquiera de ellos. Las llamas, no, parecía que el plasma puro del sol estaba siendo disparado hacia arriba y un fuerte grito de guerra de un Phoenix se escuchó cuando el intenso calor lo empujó hacia atrás, bueno, esto era definitivamente más caliente que las llamas de Vali. Alrededor de mil veces peor, pero eso no era todo y algo estaba sucediendo.

Desde la columna, pudo ver a Riser de pie con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras sus ojos y espalda chispeaban con llamas y su cuerpo estaba prácticamente estallando de calor, Gohan podía sentir que su poder había aumentado radicalmente y podía hacer la conexión entre eso y lo qué le pasó a Ravel. Pero ¿qué pasó exactamente?

─ ¡Qué hiciste! ─ Gohan le gritó.

─ ¡Heh, haha! ¡Ah! ¡Acabo de utilizar una técnica un tanto prohibida de nuestra familia! ─dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha─. Es una técnica de drenaje de energía idiota, ¡sacamos la energía de perras inútiles como la que tienes en las manos y podemos usarla para amplificar nuestros propios poderes en márgenes enormes! ¡Todos estamos conectados a un poder mucho más allá de ti mono! La fuerza de Phoenix, liberamos su poder de ese enlace, ¡pero he encontrado la manera de obtener aún más poder! ¡Acabo de tomar el poder de mi hermana sin valor e hice otra conexión con la fuerza de Phoenix y aproveché aún más ese poder! ¡Y qué poder! ─ se echó a reír y las llamas estallaron de nuevo con una feroz intensidad.

─ ¡Cómo, cómo! ¡CÓMO PODRÍAS! ─Gohan gritó mientras su Ki estaba ardiendo─. ¡Esa es tu hermana! ¡Lo hiciste con tu propia familia! ─ le gritó al monstruo.

─ Heh, ¿y tú punto es? ─se burló─. Era una inútil y con la energía que obtuve de ella, cumplió su propósito por una mejor causa. Además, este truco casi seguro matará al sacrificado, pero ella siempre ha tenido mucha suerte y yo también, ¡has visto a las mujeres que recolectado! Incluso no muere, no necesito un desperdicio de espacio sin valor como ella, si no puede servirme y luchar entonces ¿por qué debería mantenerla en mi familia? ─ se burló y los brazos de Gohan comenzaron a temblar de ira y su respiración se hizo más profunda.

─ ¡PEDAZO DE BASURA! ¡No te importa para nada tu propia familia! ─ Gohan le gritó, su temperamento comenzaba a romperse.

─ Aw, no te sientas mal. Apenas está consciente y estoy seguro de que morirá pronto, así que olvídate de ella. Solo tírala a un lado, tengo a un mono para freír y si apuramos esto lo suficiente, ¡podre estar más pronto en la cama con Rias! ─ se burló de Gohan y esa fue la última gota que derramo el vaso.

Pero que hay de Ravel, no iba a tirarla y dejarla morir así y dado que el hechizo de Wiss no funcionó y la removió del combate, eso significaba que ella iba a morir aquí ya que Wiss no podía interferir con el combate y detenerlo para sacarla de allí. Gohan simplemente le envió un gran ataque de energía, a la que Riser intento bloquear, pero la explosión lo tragó de nuevo y lo golpeó gravemente.

Gohan no quería dejar morir a alguien más así, solo suspiró y supo qué hacer. Sostuvo a Ravel con seguridad en una mano y busco en los bolsillos de su Gi, un momento después encontró lo que estaba buscando, una semilla del ermitaño.

─ Ravel-san, si puedes oírme por favor come esto. Prometo que ayudará. ─ dijo Gohan y empujo la semilla dentro de su boca, ella debe haber estado realmente fuera de sí pues comió la semilla sin tratar de defenderse. Después de tragarse la semilla, en unos segundos sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Gohan muy cerca, mientras era sostenida contra el musculoso pecho de Gohan y sus grandes brazos.

─ ¡Q-QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO! ─ ella gritó inmediatamente, Gohan la dejó caer por accidente ante la reacción del agudo tono de su voz y se agarró las orejas con dolor. Mierda, ¿por qué hizo esto? Idiota, ¡era un completo idiota!

─ ¡Te di una semilla del ermitaño! Repuso la energía que Riser te quitó y salvó tu vida, también sanó tu cuerpo de las heridas que sufriste. ─ Gohan explicó.

─ ¿S-semilla del ermitaño? ¿Es esa extraña habichuela verde que Rias-san tenía en el Rating Game? ─ preguntó.

─ Sí, son como esas lágrimas mágicas que ustedes tienen. Excepto que yo los cultivo en mi jardín. ─ explicó.

─ ¿P-por qué me diste eso? ¡Era tu único artículo que podías utilizar!

─ ¡Porque casi estabas a punto de morir, por supuesto que te iba a ayudar! ─ esa respuesta salió fácilmente como lo primero que diría y Ravel se puso roja.

─ ¡N-no creas que voy a agradecerte ni nada! Lo hiciste para que pudieras ser perdonado, ¡pero no lo estas! ¡Mono pervertido! ─ ella le gruñó con un sonrojo furioso, Gohan pensó a que se debía por el calor que todavía estaba presente cuando Riser se estaba regenerando y acostumbrándose a su nuevo poder. En serio, esa chica era demasiado "Tsundere"

─ ¡Por amor de-soy un Saiyajin! ¡No un mono! ¡SAIYAJIN! ¡En serio, uno come bananas y al otro le gusta pelear y golpear cosas! ─ Gohan le gritó, ¡él no era un maldito mono! Freezer ya era lo suficientemente molesto cuando llamaba a su padre, a Vegeta y a él de esa forma, y estaba empezando a marcarlo.

─ ¡Mono pervertido! ¡No me importa y no puedes obligarme! ¡Mono pervertido! ─ repitió con la cara roja y Gohan sintió que eso le provoco más daño que toda la pelea. Mierda, lo estaba matando.

─ Hagh, solo ríndete antes de que Riser haga eso de la energía otra vez. ─ Gohan dijo con un suspiro. Él regaló una semilla para esto, sí, realmente estaba loco.

─ Hmph, no funciona así. Es una práctica arcaica que fue prohibida hace siglos, pero creo que, si intenta absorber más energía, su cuerpo podría sobrecargarse.

─ ¿Como sabes eso?

─ Leí toda la biblioteca y cuando encontré el hechizo, mis padres me prohibieron que volviera a mencionarlo, pero solo puedes tomar el enlace de un miembro de la familia con la fuerza de Phoenix y podrás aumentar la cantidad de fuerza que puedes aprovechar, pero un poco más y explotarás por la afluencia de energía, incluso solo usándolo una vez debería desequilibrarlo completamente porque es demasiado. ─ le explico a detalle y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, miró a Riser ahora preocupado. ¿Qué había hecho?

Esto estaba prohibido, si se adentraban demasiado en el poder de la Fuerza de Phoenix, entonces los consumiría completamente en la locura. No podían convertirse en el Phoenix, estaba prohibido y tratar de tomar más poder solo resultaría en un castigo. Ella se volvió hacia Gohan y el se dirigió a ella de nuevo.

─ Bien, pero aun así preferiría que no estés en medio del fuego cruzado cuando pelee. Entonces, por última vez, ¿podrías rendirte? ─ Gohan dijo exasperado, Zen-Oh sama, esto lo estaba matando otra vez.

─ Tch, bien, ¡pero no porque me dijiste que lo hiciera! ─le gritó de nuevo y su expresión se volvió un poco suave cuando vio la linda cara alegre de Gohan... no, ¡NO ERA LINDO! ¡No lo era! ─. Gracias… ─ ella susurró y Gohan logro captarlo.

─ Oh, no hay problema. ─ Gohan dijo de inmediato y al instante lamentó haber abierto la boca, ¿qué no aprendió la lección con ella? Simplemente era no abrir la boca.

─ ¡N-NO TE ESTABA AGRADECIENDO! Y-yo me refería a la semilla. ─ella trató de encubrirse con otro rubor más fuerte─. La semilla fue la que me sano, así que le agradecí a ella. Y tu solo recibes un pequeño agradecimiento, ¡pero eso es todo! ─ ella gritó y Gohan estuvo a punto de llorar, oh el dolor.  
─ Yo, Ravel Phoenix, declaro que me rindo. ─ declaro, y fue cubierta por una luz blanca, fue teletransportada fuera del combate y dentro del área segura.

─ ¡Un obispo de la nobleza de Riser está fuera! ─ Wiss declaró y Gohan se puso serio, se dirigió al lugar de la explosión, podía sentir fácilmente la energía de Riser.

─ ¡HRAAAAH! ─ Riser gritó y disparó un torrente 3 veces el tamaño del ataque original a Gohan, quien fue tomado por sorpresa, esquivó el ataque antes de que lo golpeara con su velocidad. Demonios, ese ataque pudo haber dolido bastante si hubiera sido golpeado.

─ ¡Woah! ─ Gohan gruñó cuando Riser envió una lluvia de bolas de fuego, se agachó y evadió todo a su alrededor con facilidad, pero solo fueron una distracción, esas bolas de fuego explotaron y crearon una cortina de humo que comenzó a asfixiarlo y durante unos segundos sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimar por la irritación que provocaban los gases que ingresaban en su cuerpo.

─ ¡DESAPARECE! ─ Riser gritó mientras su cuerpo se convirtió en llamas, se abalanzo como un jet de puro fuego y golpeó a Gohan directamente en el pecho lo cual le dolió bastante, Riser siguió con varios golpes al mismo lugar, hizo que Gohan fuera enviado volando hacia abajo, ¡TRAACK! golpeó el suelo con un fuerte ruido y una explosión, dentro del cráter las llamas comenzaron a quemarlo.  
─ ¡AUN NO HE TERMINADO! ─ Riser gritó locamente mientras enviaba otra ráfaga de bolas de fuego a un Gohan derribado, quien rodó fuera del camino tan rápido como pudo, pero el humo creado por cada ataque todavía lo estaba asfixiando, Riser simplemente se acercó a velocidades increíbles al lado de Gohan y lo pateó con fuerza en el torso, ¡PAAM!, lo envió volando a un lado y logró detenerse para volar hacia arriba otra vez.  
─ ¡TENGO ALGO MÁS! ─ Riser gritó y su cuerpo se convirtió en un phoenix y levanto de nuevo esa maldita nube de ceniza, a Gohan se le ocurrió una idea para tratar con eso.

Voló hacia arriba a un lugar donde todavía había aire fresco y rápidamente aspiró tanto aire como pudo antes de que el humo cubriera toda el área. Había una barrera en el techo encima de las que estaban en el lado del patio y eso significaba que el humo estaba atascado allí, pero Gohan aún tenía una oportunidad.

Se dio cuenta de algo, la dificultad para respirar no era algo que debía ignorar. Era ciencia básica. Wiss creó una barrera que estaba completamente sellada para asegurarse de que el público estuviera a salvo, y el problema era que estaba completamente hermético. Y ahora Riser estaba acabando con todo el oxígeno con sus intensas llamas. ¡Maldición, se iba a quedar sin oxígeno!

Gohan usó su Ki y cubrió sus pulmones por completo para retener la mayor cantidad de oxígeno posible en el aire que había respirado. En cada respiración, solo extraes un 21% de oxígeno en la inspiración (Inhalando) y dejas salir 16% de oxígeno en la espiración (Exhalando), entonces esta técnica fue un truco que realizo. Al usar su Ki, podría hacer que sus pulmones usen más oxígeno del aire que tomó y usar todo el 21% recordando que solo usas el 5% normalmente (21 menos 16) y entonces el 16% extra significaba que tenía 4 veces más oxígeno para usar, el Ki también ayudaría a maximizar la cantidad de oxígeno absorbido por su sangre. **(Nota del autor original: Soy estudiante de medicina, y esto no se parece en nada a lo que realmente sucede en la vida real. Fue solo para que en la trama fuera más intenso al escribir, así que ténganlo en cuenta)**

En resumen, era la misma técnica que utilizó para sobrevivir en el espacio antes de perfeccionar Shunkan-Ido, tomar una gran bocanada de aire y sostenerlo hasta llegar a otro planeta con una atmósfera. Anatómica y físicamente esto es imposible, a menos que no obedezcas las leyes de la realidad como un Saiyajin. ¡Las leyes nunca se aplicaban en ellos! Pero si lo hacía mientras peleaba, el aire que tomó duraría mucho menos tiempo ya que su cuerpo estaba usando oxígeno para obtener energía mientras luchaba y eso significaba que su tiempo de respiración sería mucho más corto y los ataques de Ki que tomaban Ki afuera de sus pulmones que contenían el oxígeno lo hacía aún peor, las explosiones de Ki también comerían aún más oxígeno.

Tenía que deshacerse de todo el humo. No estaba seguro si podría romper la barrera de Wiss que fue diseñada para contener toda la fuerza de los combatientes y proteger a la audiencia, por lo que tuvo que pensar en un nuevo plan.

No podía usar el Kaioken o transformarse en Super Saiyajin, eso le quitaría demasiado de su limitado suministro de aire para mantenerlo pues rápidamente quedaría inconsciente por la falta de aire y perdería.

─ ¡MUERE! ─ Riser gritó cuando estaba justo enfrente de la cara de Gohan, rápidamente giró su cuerpo y le dio una patada giratoria directamente en el rostro ¡PAAM!, voló hacia un lado del lugar y Gohan pudo pelear nuevamente.

─ ¡Qué! ¡Como lo hizo-! ─ Riser comenzó, pero Gohan no le daba ninguna oportunidad, usó una capa Ki y cubriéndose con ella, plantó su puño justo en su estómago lo que envió a Riser a estrellarse contra el suelo otra vez.

¡TRAACK!

─ " _ **¡Masenko HAAA!" ─**_ pensó Gohan mientras ponía las palmas de las manos en su cabeza, la energía amarilla brillante se reunió en ellas y le disparo directamente a Riser, quien aún luchaba por levantarse otra vez. ¡KABOOM!, su cuerpo fue envuelto en la energía y dejó escapar un grito, después de que la energía disminuyo, se recuperó en un instante.

─ ¡Por qué tú! ─ gritó y se lanzó contra él en un inútil intento ya que Gohan se teletransportó detrás y usó esa oportunidad para girar y aterrizar una patada justo al costado de Riser ¡PUM!, fue a estrellarse contra el suelo en un cráter nuevamente.

─ ¡TE MATARE POR ESO! ─ gritó y cada segundo, comenzó a ponerse más trastornado y enojado, ¿era esto un efecto secundario del hechizo o ya estaba tan loco en el fondo? Chillaba como un pájaro enojado con Gohan

Gohan solo hizo un gesto con la mano para que se moviera y Riser pareció enfadarse más, soplaba aún más humo como si fuese una máquina de vapor y esperó a que Gohan empezara a ahogarse, pero ya estaba un paso por delante de eso, aún podía sentir sus pulmones. Le quedaba aproximadamente un 20%, eso todavía estaba bien. No podía usar el Kaioken o el Super Saiyajin, tomaría demasiado oxígeno y estaría sin aliento en segundos.

Riser probó un ataque furtivo a través del humo, y siendo obvio, Gohan podía sentir su energía salvaje, bloqueó la serie de golpes con los brazos y guardia alta en medio del aire, la velocidad a la que Riser los enviaba era cegadora por las brasas que volaban alrededor, pero tenían ninguna forma y técnica. Lanzaba puñetazos salvajemente contra la cara, el pecho, las piernas y cualquier parte de su cuerpo, Gohan podía interceptar todo fácilmente con las piernas y sus manos.

Pero no importaba su técnica de pelea, ese era el plan de Riser ya que Gohan podía sentir que algo estaba mal, miró su cuerpo y vio que comenzaba a tener quemaduras graves de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que solo estar cerca del calor de Riser por mucho tiempo iba a quemarle el cuerpo, se agachó un momento y gritó mentalmente.

─ " _ **¡Masenko HAA!"**_ ─ envió un disparo de Ki amarillo a Riser que tomó el ataque de lleno e incluso cuando su cuerpo estaba envuelto en energía, él podría recomponerse y continuar la lucha incluso más tiempo, pero Gohan usó esa oportunidad para cubrirse en el humo, se dio cuenta de que Riser no podía sentir la energía y eso le dio una idea.

Sus palmas brillaron y se volvieron de un amarillo intenso, acto seguido desde allí disparó al aire varias esferas de energía amarilla sin tener en cuenta el objetivo o la precisión. Pronto el cielo estaba completamente cubierto de esferas amarillas y Riser estaba buscando ciegamente la fuente, pero Gohan se mantenía en movimiento desde cada ola de ataques y aún mantenía su oleada de esferas, el lugar estaba lentamente siendo cubierto de amarillo.

─ ¡HEH, HAHAHAHAHA! ¿Puedes incluso apuntar? Bueno, supongo que no puedes en todo este humo. Supongo que son malas noticias para alguien que necesita respirar, pero a diferencia de ti, un Phoenix es eterno, inmortal y perfecto, un mono inmundo como tu necesita aprender que... ─ gritó, pero se detuvo al ver las palmas de Gohan que comenzaron a brillar de color púrpura, de repente las esferas también adquirieron el mismo color.

─ " _Odio esa palabra, perfección. ¡Hah!"_ ─ pensó y cada esfera se convirtió en un ataque explosivo, todas se dirigían a Riser al que golpearían fácilmente pues no podía sentir la energía hasta que fue rodeado sin dejar espacio, ¡Boom! ¡BOOM!, estaba continuamente siendo destrozado por oleadas de explosiones, cada esfera golpeaba y destrozaba su cuerpo, no obstante, su habilidad de sanación lo recompondría después de cada ataque, el problema era que no podía evitar sentir dolor.

─ ¡ARRGH! ¡AAAHHH! ¡OUAAAH! ─gritaba con cada ataque que lo golpeaba. Si intentaba volar, las esferas en el cielo lo seguirían como enjambre antes de explotar en toda su humanidad, tendría que recomponerse una y otra vez después de cada ataque y realmente estaba empezando a molestarlo─. ¡CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE, TENDREMOS QUE USAR UNA CUCHARA PARA RECOGER LOS RESTOS DE TI FUERA DEL LUGAR! ─ gritó cuando la última esfera lo había golpeado y había terminado de recomponerse otra vez.

Gohan no estaba perdiendo el tiempo mientras Riser estaba siendo destrozado, si no podía sentir la energía, lo usaría en su beneficio, se llevó el dedo a la frente y comenzó a brotar chispas, cuando termino de cargar, disparó la técnica especial de Piccoro.

─ " _ **¡Makankōsappō!"**_ ─ envió una ráfaga rápida de Ki, como un láser. Un rayo de luz desde su dedo medio y otro rayo de luz de su dedo índice salió se enroscó alrededor del rayo recto, convirtiéndolo en un peligroso ataque perforante. Fue dirigido directo al pecho de Riser, quien sin poder reaccionar fue atravesado en una fracción de segundo.

Pero de lo que Gohan estaba satisfecho, fue que su ataque golpeó el techo sobre él, donde apareció una pequeña grieta, perfecto. El ataque de Piccoro fue diseñado para perforar y atravesar al enemigo, ahora solo necesitaría golpear esa grieta un poco más. Si pudiera romper la barrera, entonces podría escapar y tomar un poco de aire para respirar nuevamente.

─ QUE SE SUPONE QUE DEBE HACER ESO, ¡COSQUILLAS! ─Riser se burló y siguió la fuente del láser, chilló fuertemente y atrapó a Gohan desprevenido con su velocidad ¡Track!, Gohan golpeó el suelo dolorosamente con un fuerte crujido y casi gritó, pero mantuvo su oxigeno dentro de él─. ¡Qué tal esto! ─ Riser siseó mientras sus palmas se encendían con llamas intensas, estaba sosteniendo el cuello y el pecho de Gohan en el suelo, podía sentir las llamas perforar su piel y se sintió increíblemente doloroso cuando su piel se puso roja y las llamas comenzaron a consumir su ropa.

¡PAAM!

Con una afilada patada de último momento, Riser fue golpeado en su pecho desnudo, Gohan se liberó del intenso calor y aprovechó esa oportunidad subir en el aire otra vez y evaluar su estado. Eso quemó su cuello y su pecho con quemaduras de segundo grado, para nada era una buena noticia. Y lo que es peor, el oxígeno contenido ahora era del 18%. Ambos ataques de Piccoro en especial el makankōsappō consumieron un poco de energía, así como los otros ataques de Ki.

─ ¡ROAAAAAR! ─ Riser gritó y las llamas volvieron a brotar de él en un torrente masivo, como si alguien hubiera encendido una manguera de súper alta presión conectada a una presa de agua, solo que, en vez de agua fue una columna de fuego enviada a Gohan quien hizo todo lo posible para bloquear, pero el dorso de sus manos estaba siendo chamuscado por los constantes ataques. Todo el campo se prendía en llamas cuando los ataques de Riser aumentaban en intensidad, se extendieron por la hierba a su alrededor y encendieron el lugar sin darle a Gohan otro lugar para aterrizar nuevamente ya que el suelo era un mar de llamas. Doble mierda.  
─ ¡TRÁGATE ESTO! ─ Riser gritó mientras volaba salvajemente hacia arriba dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, lo agarró del cuello e intentó quemarlo de nuevo, y Gohan sintió que casi lloraba de dolor, pero tenía que contener la respiración.

¡PUM!

Los ojos de Gohan brillaron por un momento, Riser fue golpeado sin explicación como si un puño invisible se le enterrara en la cara, no fue más que la concentración de ki proyectado a través de los ojos de Gohan, similar a aquella vez cuando su padre abrió un agujero en el suelo, para enterrar al Príncipe Saiyajin después de ser asesinado a manos de Freezer. Uso eso mismo para golpear a Riser en el rostro. Era solo un ataque leve y no haría mucho así que Gohan lo siguió con tres golpes en las costillas, en un rápido movimiento se trasladó detrás de él, entregando un feroz codazo en su espalda, aun en el aire, usó un barrido de pierna para girar su cuerpo de manera horizontal y terminar su frenesí con un poderoso golpe con ambas manos entrelazadas.

¡BROOM!

Riser fue enviado hacia abajo y golpeó el suelo cubierto de llamas, lo cual fue un error de Gohan ya que tan pronto como Riser aterrizó, las llamas saltaron sobre él y sanaron sus heridas, solo sonrió mientras volvía a acercarse, emitió una oleada de chispas que cegaron sus ojos por un momento y apareció detrás de él, Riser lo atacó desde atrás con un torbellino de llamas, Gohan casi gritó en agonía cuando el fuego lo envolvió y comenzó a consumirlo, cayó en espiral golpeando el suelo.

A diferencia de Riser las llamas instantáneamente saltaron sobre Gohan y comenzaron a quemarlo ferozmente, comenzó a gruñir un poco de dolor, pero aun debía contener la respiración, solo usó su Ki para crear una onda de energía que alejó las llamas de su cuerpo por un segundo. Riser intentó usar eso como una oportunidad y creó un ataque de aliento para devorar completamente el cuerpo de Gohan, quien simplemente se llevó dos dedos a la frente, con Shunkan-Ido pudo teletransportarse detrás de Riser en un instante antes del ataque.

¡PAAMM! ¡PAAM! ¡PAAM!

Gohan pateó y golpeó a su oponente en la espalda, luego usó las piernas para hacer una patada doble, y finalmente lo golpeó contra el suelo, pero cuando se levantó para acercarse nuevamente, Gohan usó Shunkan-Ido para teletransportarse a su ubicación, ¡PUM! Un rodillazo justo en su cara y antes de que pudiera escupir más llamas mientras era enviado hacia arriba, Gohan ya había preparado algo que estaba a punto de evitarlo.

─ " _ **¡Masendan!"**_ ─ rápidamente envió una esfera de energía a la boca abierta de Riser, ¡KABOOM! la esfera entró en él, haciendo que Riser explotara literalmente por dentro, nuevamente se recompuso, pero su cuerpo estaba enrojeciendo y contrayéndose de dolor. Gohan se preguntó cómo es habrá hecho eso el Masendan cuando ninguno de los otros ataques le hizo algo, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensarlo ya que Riser estaba explotando en otro pilar de llamas nuevamente.

Gohan rápidamente se inclinó hacia un lado cuando el pilar lo ataco y pudo sentir que estaba usando el pilar para alcanzar las llamas en el suelo para así curarse, ¡BOOM! Lo detuvo instantáneamente con otro Masendan golpeando de lleno en su cuerpo, fue expulsado del pilar y enviado volando hacia un lado desde allí, al instante de recupero de nuevo, Gohan no pudo evitar pensar más acerca de cómo el primer Masendan lo afectó, pero el segundo no tuvo ningún efecto, y ahora su cuerpo no estaba tan bien.

─ " _Dos Masendan y algunos trucos más de energía, el oxígeno es de aproximadamente 14% ahora."_ ─ podía sentir un poco de estrés en sus pulmones, pero trató de ignorarlo.

─ ¡LO PAGARAS! ─ Riser gritó enloquecido y se convirtió en un salvaje jet de fuego que iba directo hacia Gohan, quien rápidamente se movió hacia un lado y hacia arriba otra vez─. ¡HRRRGH! ─ gruño y de su cuerpo estalló otra columna de llamas, Gohan estaba posicionado justo donde quería estar para el ataque. Se movió a un lado y el pilar golpeó una pequeña grieta en la barrera de Wiss, la grieta comenzaba a hacerse más grande, pero con todo ese humo espeso era imposible de ver.

Tenía que darle crédito, cuanto más durara esta batalla, más fuerte se pondría Riser y estaba claro que su poder seguía aumentando pues creó una gran grieta en la barrera. Tal vez fue porque Riser era un demonio y la energía de Wiss tenía propiedades santas inherentes, por lo que las energías en conflicto tuvieron mayores efectos entre sí que sus ataques.

Riser volvió a moverse y Gohan se alejó rápidamente, no podía dejar que Riser descubriera la grieta y su plan, de nuevo Riser lo forzó a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tratando de quemarlo otra vez. Gohan lo contrarrestaba fácilmente cubriendo sus manos y piernas con Ki, lo que detuvo algunos de los efectos del fuego, pero todavía lo estaba quemando, Riser intentó golpear repetidamente su pecho, logro detenerlo bloqueando varias veces. Cuando Riser trató de arrojar llamas de nuevo, Gohan reacciono con una patada en el mentón para alejar su boca de él y, por suerte, el fuego volvió a golpear la grieta que comenzó a extenderse y convertirse en fractales. Parece que el fuego demoníaco definitivamente estaba debilitando la energía sagrada que Wiss usó en la barrera.

Riser volvía a escupir otra ola de brasas y chispas desde su cuerpo hacia Gohan, quien comenzó a sofocarse cuando las chispas le dejaban marcas en la piel, Riser usó eso como una oportunidad para golpearlo directamente en el pecho con una patada envuelta en fuego ¡Pum!, de nuevo agarró se cuello e intentó estrangularlo o incinerarlo con sus manos en llamas.

─ " _ **¡Super onda explosiva!" ─**_ Gohan levanto sus manos y una onda dorada de energía se extendió desde su cuerpo, se quito a Riser de encima quien fue enviado a unos metros de distancia, la explosión también hizo que Gohan fuera empujado hacia atrás, aun así, Riser no se detuvo en absoluto. Rápidamente se lanzó hacia adelante y Gohan tenía aprovechar sus habilidades de combate para mantener las manos de Riser a raya, si empezaba a estrangularlo de nuevo, eso sería un problema.

─ ¡REAAAAH! ─ Riser gritó y su cuerpo estalló en una columna de fuego otra vez, Gohan rápidamente se puso en una posición agachada.

─ " _ **¡Domo de energía!"**_ ─ un escudo dorado brillante apareció a su alrededor el cual fue golpeado por el ataque de Riser, Gohan casi fue enviado volando como una pelota de pinball estrellándose contra la pared ¡CRACK!, afortunadamente el impacto comenzó a crear más grietas cerca del lugar que estaba buscando. Solo un poco más y la pared se romperá. Gohan liberó el escudo y consumió una buena parte de su aire, alrededor del 10% quedaba en su tanque. Esto estaba empeorando.

─ ¡HAAAAAH! ─ el cuerpo de Riser estaba completamente envuelto en llamas y Gohan podía sentir que estaba usando todo su poder junto a el poder de Ravel y combinándolo para una mayor fuerza. Su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar a un rojo fundido en algunos lugares y partes de su rostro, su cabello literalmente parecía una antorcha y sus manos eran completamente de fuego, asimismo sus alas también parecían estar hechas de llamas. Su poder había aumentado y el nivel base actual de Gohan con graves quemaduras y daños no era suficiente para luchar, el uso de cualquiera de sus técnicas consumiría su energía por completo.  
─ ¡IRÉ CON TODO AHORA! ─ Riser gritó mientras su poder y velocidad se elevaban a niveles irreales cuando casi se teletransporto, no, simplemente se desmaterializó y se materializó en algunas chispas que estaban detrás de Gohan, propinando poderoso puñetazo en su cara que casi le rompe el mentón, creo más fuego a su alrededor y las llamas comenzaban a devorar el cuerpo de Gohan, no podía permitirse otro Domo de energía.

Riser grito un chillido como un pájaro y agarró el cuello de Gohan para comenzar con su brutal asalto de nuevo, esta vez, pilares de fuego se elevaron del suelo en forma de manos y sujetaron los brazos de Gohan, comenzaron a engullirlo con llamas, Riser envió un agresivo ataque de patadas a su pecho y las chispas que volaban alrededor lo cegaron.

No tuvo otra opción, abrió su boca ligeramente y envió una pequeña viga de Ki a los ojos de Riser, al instante chilló de dolor y se cubrió con las manos, Gohan usó un estallido de fuerza cuando él perdió la concentración y lo golpeó directamente en la cara y finalizando con una patada circular lo mando al otro lado del lugar. Riser se regeneró instantáneamente y ahora Gohan tenía que mirar hacia abajo en las llamas, además, su tanque estaba al 7% por abrir la boca y usar ese ataque de Ki. Mierda.

Ahora que Riser estaba en ese nivel, era todo o nada hasta este punto y Gohan puso los brazos en cruz pensó en su siguiente técnica. ─ _**"¡Kaio-Ken por 2!"**_ ─ su cuerpo instantáneamente fue rodeado por un aura roja que comenzó a consumir su oxígeno de inmediato. Con el Super Saiyajin sería una pérdida instantánea, pero el Kaio-ken le daría al menos un minuto para ganar o perder, todo o nada.

¡ZUUM!

Gohan se lanzó hacia delante a velocidades que superaban a Riser y usó sus puños para golpearlo sin piedad, retrocedió cuando las llamas comenzaron a elevarse desde el suelo, Riser gruñó y se lanzó hacia delante, Gohan lo interceptó mientras estaban nivelados. Cuando Riser trató de poner sus manos en el cuello gravemente quemado de Gohan, él ya había entrado en acción con su velocidad y reflejos superiores.

¡PAM!

Gohan pateó a su oponente en el estómago. A continuación, hizo un giro de 360°, pateando su cuello. Finalmente, Gohan se movió detrás de Riser y lo derribó en el suelo con un gancho izquierdo, infligiendo una gran cantidad de daño. Con Shunkan-Ido apareció frente a él enterrándole la rodilla en el estómago y regresar al aire antes de que las llamas en el suelo pudieran ayudarlo de nuevo.

Gohan se elevó y también lo hizo Riser, quien estaba comenzando a emitir un calor extremo otra vez, comprobó su nivel de oxígeno nuevamente. ─ _"5%, no puede tomar mucho más" ─_ Gohan pensó, sus pulmones se contraían muy mal por la falta de aire.

Riser gritó de nuevo y las llamas en el suelo comenzaron a hervir, estallaron todas de una sola vez, varios pilares aleatorios salieron disparados hacia arriba en dirección de Gohan, tuvo que moverse rápidamente, esquivar y abrirse entre los pilares mientras cada uno entraba en erupción, uno logro golpearlo para después ser rodeado por todos los ángulos, todos los pilares de llamas se le fueron encima y al mismo tiempo, sintió como si el sol estuviera ardiendo en la superficie de su piel, pero si algo podía consolarlo, era la grieta que estaba justo encima de él y se extendía por todo el techo, uno más. Solo un golpe más. Gohan estaba usando el Kaio-ken para proteger su cuerpo de la erupción, por lo que tenía un 3% de oxígeno y decidió deshacer la técnica.

Gohan se elevó hacia arriba y miró a Riser, quien se veía como un pájaro loco mitad humano en este punto y se preparó para su truco final. Puso sus manos hacia adelante e hizo un movimiento como incitándolo a acercarse, Riser se puso completamente rojo cuando sus llamas comenzaron a calentarse más y derritieron el suelo debajo de ellas. Gohan usó rápidamente esta oportunidad para juntar sus manos en su costado y comenzó a juntar energía.

─ " _ **¡KAAA…!**_ " ─ una bola de energía se concentró en sus palmas color celeste y Riser recogió las llamas del suelo.  
─ _ **"¡MEEE…!"**_ ─ mientras la bola de energía aumentaba de tamaño lo mismo hacia Riser, su forma comenzó a mutar en un gran Phoenix llameante.  
─ _**"¡HAAA…!"**_ ─ la bola de energía se concentraba aun más y Gohan sintió un problema, el aire restante estaba en su último 1% y se drenaba rápidamente, pero apretó los dientes. Todavía no, ¡aún no se termina! Riser había terminado de juntar la energía tomando la forma de un gran pájaro de fuego titánico, mirando a Gohan con odio, pero él solo sonrió.

─ " _ **¡MEEE…!"**_ ─ su aire había sido cortado y casi podía sentir sus pulmones colapsar por la falta de aire. estaba completamente en 0%. Su técnica todavía estaba en sus manos, pero sus pulmones estaban a punto de morir, y su cerebro estaba perdiendo su funcionamiento mientras que su cuerpo estaba perdiendo agua y apenas podía sentir algo más que el dolor de las quemaduras, pero aún quedaba un pensamiento.

" _No me importa si muero, ¡pero me niego a perder!"_

Incluso después de todas las chispas y el humo, aún podía ver algo en el suelo, en una plataforma, estaba Rias con su impresionante vestido de bodas, mirándolo con nada más que preocupación y lágrimas en sus radiantes ojos azules, Gohan sabía que no podía rendirse y dejar que terminara así, recordó lo que estaba protegiendo, por lo que estaba luchando y por ella valía la pena.

¡Goku siempre había llevado su cuerpo más allá de sus límites! Todos los Guerreros Z se mantenían allí, incluso cuando ni siquiera podían mover un músculo. ¡Ese era su verdadero poder! El espíritu de un Guerrero Z y podía sentir sus poderes Saiyajin entrar en juego, para empujarse, ajustarse a eso y seguir adelante. Gohan cerró los ojos y fingió como si se hubiera quedado sin aire, ya que parecía estar inconsciente.

Riser cargó hacia adelante lanzándose hacia arriba en dirección hacia Gohan que estaba flotando, jugando al muerto en el cielo y apuntando hacia él, justo cuando Gohan podía sentir su energía y el calor acercándose, solo sonrió y se movió a un lado en el último segundo, los ojos de Riser se abrieron de par en par cuando su cuerpo salió disparado con todas las llamas del suelo y se dirigió al techo, donde puedo observar todas la grietas, ¿cuándo paso esto?, sus ojos se abrieron todavía más ante el plan de su enemigo, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto, ya que Gohan había terminado.

─ " _ **¡HAAAA!"**_ ─ Gohan pensó con la última parte de su cabeza y soltó el enorme rayo de Ki directo al cuerpo cubierto de llamas demoníacas de Riser, la energía del rayo lo empujó hacia a la barrera donde había donde estaba la gran grieta y sus llamas demoníacas estaban devorando la barrera de Wiss, Gohan no se detuvo ya que su cuerpo estaba completamente sin aire.  
─ _"¡Rómpela!" ─_ podía oír los crujidos cuando las grietas se extendieron por el lugar y el cuerpo de Riser fue presionado contra la barrera, el estallido de energía y el empuje final que dio Gohan habían creado un último pulso que causó que la barrera se rompiera bajo la tensión.

¡CRAAAAACCK!

En un ruido ensordecedor, la barrera con suficientes grietas debido a la presión constante se rompió por completo y las estructuras de vidrio comenzaron a derrumbarse, el rayo de energía había continuado enviando disparado a Riser en el aire. Tan pronto como la barrera desapareció, el humo inmediatamente comenzó a disiparse por difusión a través del aire a su alrededor y Gohan pudo respirar un poco.

El primer aliento fue casi volcánico pues aun había demasiado humo, pero Gohan incluso pudo tomar una pequeña fracción de oxígeno para atraer Ki y dispararse hacia arriba, por encima del pilar de humo y tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

Oh, querido Zen-Oh sama, se sintió tan bien cuando el oxígeno regresó a su cuerpo y casi sintió que lo estaba revitalizando, su cuerpo empezó sentirse mucho mejor, especialmente sus pulmones. Por todos los Kaio, que se sintió genial. Sentía que su cuerpo se relajaba y solo tomaba más oxígeno, aunque aún sentía dolor, pero al menos finalmente podía respirar.

─ Haah, haah, haah… ─ Gohan jadeó y usó ese momento para descansar, Riser se recuperó de nuevo luciendo más enojado que nunca, no solo por la huella del zapato de Gohan incrustada en su cara o el Kamehameha.

─ Mencionaré que no restauraré la barrera debido a que ningún tercero debe interferir en la lucha; en su lugar, pondré una barrera alrededor de la audiencia por protección. ─ la voz de Wiss surgió de un altavoz y todos quedaron cubiertos por la barrera blanca, Gohan podía ver la cara de Rias relajarse con alivio y le levanto el pulgar en signo de que todo estaba bien.

─ HEH, ¡NO PIENSES QUE HAS GANADO! ¡TOMARÉ A RIAS, SOLO MIRA! ¡TOMARÉ TODO DE TI! ¡A SU NOBLEZA ENTERA, LA CHICA DEL RELÁMPAGO, LA CHICA DEL PELO BLANCO, LA MONJA RUBIA! ¡TOMARÉ TODO! ─ gritó y Gohan apretó los dientes, ya tenía suficiente con ese pollo. ¡Ya era suficiente, maldita sea!

─ ¡Ya estoy harto de esto! Y ciertamente he tenido suficiente de ti. Voy a empezar a tomármelo en serio, nunca dejaré que le pongas una mano encima a mis amigos, ¡maldita basura! ─Gohan gritó mientras el Ki alrededor de su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar─. ¡HAAAAAH! ─en un estallido de Ki, el cabello de Gohan se tornó de rubio puro y flotaba ligeramente. Sus ojos se volvieron color jade y el aura de Ki no se volvió blanca ni roja sino de un rico color dorado. Su cola ondeaba detrás de él, también de color dorado. Gohan era un Super Saiyajin y Riser retrocedió un poco asustado, podía sentir el poder que Gohan estaba liberando y lo superaba por un amplio margen.

─ ¡Q-QUÉ ES ESE PODER! ─ Riser tartamudeo.

─ Este es el poder de una leyenda, el verdadero poder por el que mi raza era temida. ¡El poder de convertirte en el Legendario Super Saiyajin! Fueron exterminados por un tirano galáctico que temía que alguien pudiera alcanzar este poder y derrocarlo. ¡Y ahora te mostraré exactamente por qué tenía razón al temer el poder de un Super Saiyajin! ─ Gohan gritó mientras el ki dorado a su alrededor se arremolinaba y lo fortalecía.

Si pensaban que Gohan era un aficionado antes, sus músculos ahora se expandían y aumentaban de tamaño gracias al poder del Super Saiyajin, su energía se había disparado como un cohete en clases de poder desconocidas, todos se cubrieron ligeramente sus ojos por el brillo dorado que desprendía Gohan. Parecía como un dios dorado y brillante que miraba abajo hacia Riser, y él odiaba eso.

Con un grito de locura, Riser se lanzó como un jet hacia Gohan, quien levantó una pierna y lo bloqueó fácilmente, su cara se planto en su pierna, ¡PUM!, con una fuerte patada golpeo a Riser en el estómago enviándolo a volar en el aire, ahora si iba a causarle un daño real como nunca antes había sentido, ¡PAM!, Gohan se teletransportó frente a Riser y le dio una patada de hacha en la parte posterior de su cabeza, ¡TRACK!, se estrello en el suelo al instante de recibir esa patada.

¡ZUUM!, Gohan se acercó y llegó al suelo, ¡PAM! Con un uppercut de Tornado lo envió devuelta al aire, la fuerza del golpe resonaba con un ruido ensordecedor, rápidamente se acercó para nivelarse con él y con una patada lateral Riser fue arrojado hacia un lado, Gohan se teletransporto de nuevo y estaba justo detrás de Riser, ¡PUM! conectó su poderoso nudillo justo en su cuello y con una patada giratoria Riser fue lanzado al suelo.

─ **¡Masenko HAAA!** ─ Gohan gritó, la energía en sus palmas era muy gruesa y de un dorado radiante, cuando desencadenó el ataque, el tamaño fue casi 10 veces mayor que uno normal, ¡KABOOOM!, borró los terrenos ya que la energía envolvió rápidamente el patio, Wiss tuvo que mover a todos hacia atrás cuando la energía golpeó el área y se expandió dejando un cráter titánico donde Riser había quedado dentro. Riser estalló en llamas de nuevo y regenero las heridas, todos los golpes que Gohan le entrego desaparecieron.

No le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, se movió a velocidades que Riser no podía seguir, efectuó varios ataques de combos y preparó una de sus mejores técnicas. Sostuvo una mano con la otra sosteniéndola hacia arriba, formó una esfera de energía con exceso de Ki, saliendo de ella formaba anillos de energía de tamaño mediano. Finalmente, Gohan llevó sus manos hacia adelante y disparó un poderoso rayo de energía amarilla con una gran esfera de energía al final sobre el oponente, infligiendo una increíble cantidad de daño.

¡KABOOM!

Gohan no se detenía allí, atacaba al oponente cuando lo levantaba en el aire. A continuación, voló hacia arriba, ¡PAM!, entrego un puntapié en su estómago. Luego, atacó al demonio con un golpe a la cara y una ráfaga de patadas antes de terminar con una patada giratoria que lo echara de ahí. Finalmente, Gohan voló en pos del oponente y con una tajada con su mano lo derribo en el suelo.

Las palmas de Gohan brillaban de nuevo de un dorado brillante. ─ **¡** **Gekiretsu Madan!** ─ desde sus palmas centenares de rayos de energía grandes como relámpagos se dispararon hacia adelante atravesando a Riser con cada golpe en su cuerpo.

─ ¡AARGH! ─ él gritó y después de que el ataque creó una explosión causó que el cuerpo de Riser cayera al suelo, pero simplemente se curó de nuevo y se levantó.

─ " _¡Qué demonios! ¡Él solo sigue regenerándose! ¡Esto es incluso peor que Cell, cómo puedo vencerlo!_ " ─ Gohan pensó.

─ ¡Simplemente no lo entiendes! ¡Esta es la técnica prohibida más grande por una razón! ¿Por qué crees que incluso le ofrecí a mi hermana inútil un lugar en mi nobleza para completar mi colección? Puedo sanar y seguir sanando, no importa si me quedo sin magia, ya que seguiré sanando una y otra vez mientras tú te quedas sin energía. ¡Y si tratas de matarme, entonces perderás y te mantenemos a ti y a tu maestro como un esclavo! ¡No puedes ganar! ¡Podrías destruirme hasta el último átomo si quisieras, pero el poder puro en mí todavía me volvería a sanar! ¡AHORA VES CON LO QUE ESTÁS TRATANDO! ─ se jactó.

Gohan se dio cuenta de que sus palabras eran correctas y luego noto algo, una leve chispa que provenía del cuerpo de Riser donde un rayo había golpeado su gran boca y una idea acababa de golpearlo como un martillo. Fue un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta en primer lugar.

Su mente recordó lo que Ravel había dicho, _"_ _Es una práctica arcaica que fue prohibida hace siglos, pero creo que, si intenta absorber más energía, su cuerpo podría sobrecargarse",_ Gohan recordó y le dio las gracias a Ravel en su cabeza, retiró todo lo malo que pensaba sobre esa princesa altanera. Diablos, hasta podría besarla en este punto porque ahora sabía cómo ganar.

─ Bueno, entonces simplemente podría rendirme. ─ Gohan dijo en voz alta y dibujó miradas de sorpresa sobre todos, incluso Wiss se giró hacia él sorprendido, pero luego se dio cuenta de su plan y sonrió, parece que si estaba usando su cabeza después de todo.

─ ¡Bwahahahahaha! Entonces, lo admites, ¡te rindes! ¡Heh, hahaa! ─dijo y su propia risa comenzó a distorsionarse─. Entonces solo dilo y entrégate, quién sabe, puedo tener un poco de piedad si te apresuras. Te lo quitaré todo, ¡pero tal vez podría dejarte en paz! ─ él grito y Gohan solo sonrió.

─ Querías todo lo que tengo correcto, bueno podrás tenerlo eso es seguro. De hecho, por qué no lo tomas ahora, ¡simplemente tómalo todo! ─ Gohan gritó y envió su Ki directamente a Riser, quien casi fue tomado por sorpresa, pero sintió que su energía estaba llenando su cuerpo.

─ ¿Q-qué estas haciendo? ¡Finalmente estas roto y me estás dando tu poder! ¡Tu propio poder! Hah, si tenías tanta prisa para someterte a mi voluntad, no me habría molestado con esto en primer lugar. ─ se jactó y Gohan solo sonrió.

─ Lo que sea que digas, solo pagaré mis deudas y te daré todo lo que tengo. ¡Hasta la última gota de energía! ─ Gohan sonrió y el rayo Ki se elevó en intensidad, se hizo más grueso y Gohan casi gruñó levemente cuando la tensión se apoderaba de él, pero no se daba por vencido. No, definitivamente no se daba por vencido.

─ Hehehe, bien, tomaré todo lo que tengas. Tu energía es deliciosa, ¡te drenare completamente ahora mismo! ─sonrió, se echó atrás y se relajó, pero luego comenzó a notar que algo iba mal, su cuerpo estaba gorgoteando levemente y sintió que algo dentro de él cambiaba un poco─. Heh, está bien, tu maestro ya ha tenido suficiente de tu energía. Puedes parar ahora, esclavo. ─ le ordenó a Gohan que todavía estaba sonriendo.

─ Huh, pero pensé que lo querías todo. Todavía tengo mucho más para darte, solo acéptalo todo Riser. Después de todo, esto es lo que querías, así que ahora es el momento de pagar el precio. ¡Ahora toma todo lo que tengo! ─ dijo con una sonrisa mientras el cuerpo de Riser comenzaba a expandirse ligeramente y se dio cuenta de lo que Gohan estaba haciendo.

─ ¡Detente! ¡DETENTE! ¡DETENLO AHORA MISMO! ─ Riser gritó y su cuerpo se expandió en un gran titán phoenix, se paró en el suelo y envió una ola de fuego a Gohan, en un nivel completamente nuevo, pero también lo fueron él y las llamas que cubrían su cuerpo. La adrenalina y la emoción eran su defensa, también su aura de Super Saiyajin, no podía olvidar eso y su camisa se quemó completamente, dejándolo solo con sus pantalones andrajosos y quemaduras esparcidas sobre su pecho, pero Gohan aún no se detenía.

Riser chilló en voz alta cuando su cuerpo comenzó a convertirse más en un Phoenix que Demonio en ese momento y el enojado pájaro de la leyenda levantó la cabeza y creó una gran bola de llamas, aumentando lentamente de tamaño y Gohan se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de usar la energía extra que le estaba dando antes de que se sobrecargara, así que tuvo que mejorar su jugada.

El Super Saiyajin 2 los llevaría a despegar trozos de Riser por todos lados del lugar y Gohan no podía matarlo, ya que eso significa que Rias no estaría libre, entonces cambió de táctica y gritó: ─ **¡Kaio-ken por 2!** ─ el dorado del Super Saiyajin estaba cubierto de rojo carmesí y su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse, su piel se volvió roja por la energía extra, pero sintió que el drenaje agotador se acrecentaba en un factor enorme por el modo Super Saiyajin, solo se mordió la lengua y continuó la pelea, necesitaba durar unos segundos más en lugar del Super Saiyajin 2, que se duraría mucho más tiempo y haría explotar a Riser.

La energía que Gohan estaba emitiendo se había duplicado en tamaño y la bola de fuego sobre Riser no era suficiente, no podía expulsar suficiente de esa energía a tiempo. En un último esfuerzo, intentó enviar la bola de fuego a Gohan, quien hizo una voltereta hacia atrás y sostuvo sus manos en su lugar, utilizando el control Ki, emitió un láser dorado afilado desde la punta de su pie que cortó la bola en dos, ¡BOOM!, ambas mitades pasaron por ambos lados de Gohan y explotaron intercalándolo entre las llamas en explosión, Gohan simplemente lo ignoró porque el Kaio-ken había duplicado su defensa y Riser estaba tratando de aumentar su tamaño para liberar la energía extra, pero no estaba sobrecargando lo suficientemente rápido.

─ ¡Todavía tengo más! ¡ **Kaio-ken por 3!** ─ Gohan gritó y el aura a su alrededor se triplicó en tamaño, se expandió brutalmente hacia afuera y creó un cráter donde estaba de pie, el cuerpo de Riser comenzó a mutar y transformarse. El pájaro real, brillante y dorado se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en la abominación que era el portador y su cuerpo se transformó en una especie de mutante deformado de lo que debería ser. Su cabeza, alas, patas y cola comenzaron a hincharse aleatoriamente, y estaba claro que Riser no podía tomar mucho más de esto.

─ ¡Esto es el fin! **Kaio-ken por 4**. ─ Gohan gritó y empujó una última vez con toda su energía en Riser, quien estaba deformado y el cuerpo del Phoenix mutante había empezado a hincharse incontrolablemente en todas las direcciones, su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar dorado desde adentro y luces brillantes comenzaron a escapar de su cuerpo, en una final una ráfaga de luz emitida por cada parte de su ser, su cuerpo se expandió y explotó por completo.

¡KABOOM!

La explosión fue de un color dorado casi puro y Gohan no tenía suficiente para defenderse, por lo que volvió a levantar sus brazos gravemente quemados en guardia, fue empujado al costado del patio, pero se detuvo en cuanto toco el suelo y siguió rodando hasta el límite e impactó contra las paredes, lentamente se levantó. Oh chico, esperaba no haber matado al tipo. Si lo mató, entonces perdería definitivamente, aunque… no había mucho problema con eso, es decir, Rias ya no se casaría, pero vamos el no mataba, por lo que eso no era una opción.

Afortunadamente, todavía podía sentir su Ki, todavía estaba allí en el centro de la explosión y la energía que arranco de Ravel había desaparecido. Sobrecargarlo de energía lo hizo explotar literalmente y perderlo todo de una vez, después de todo su loco plan realmente funcionó. Típico de la familia Son, su imprudencia y naturaleza loca en la batalla.

Las secuelas del Kaio-ken lo golpearon como un mazo, cayo de rodillas y tosió un poco de sangre por la tensión de Kaio-ken x 4 en su modo Super Saiyajin, querido Zen-Oh sama eso estuvo insano, pero en realidad se las arregló sin estallar, se levantó un poco tembloroso y comenzó a caminar, todavía era un Saiyajin.

Caminó hacia adelante y vio a Riser, estaba carbonizado, negro, humeando y jadeando increíblemente fuerte, ya que estaba sobre una rodilla y tosiendo sangre mientras la energía que tomaba se perdía de nuevo. Utilizó la lágrima de Phoenix para curarse y recuperó su fuerza original, pero el poder que tomó de Ravel desapareció.

─ ¡N-no, devuélvemelo! ─Riser se atragantó─. ¡Mi poder! ¡Dame mi poder, ahora mismo! ─ dijo salvajemente mientras miraba la brillante figura dorada de Gohan, quien solo sacudió su cabeza hacia Riser en negación.

─ Para empezar, ese poder no era tuyo, lo tomaste de tu propia familia y la dejaste casi muerta. El poder que se obtiene de esa manera, ¡no es un poder real! ─ Gohan escupió enojado y Riser trató de levantarse otra vez, le envió un puñetazo a Gohan que solo lo pateó bruscamente en el torso y lo envió volando hacia atrás.  
─ Ríndete, el poder que tenías ya se fue y eres un caparazón de tu ser anterior. Me estoy enfermando de tan solo mirarte. ─ Gohan gruñó y mientras Riser se levantaba, cuando lo hizo le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y se dobló sobre sus rodillas tosiendo de dolor.

─ Nunca, no me rendiré. Tomaré a Rias y su nobleza, tendré el máximo poder. ¡Entonces gobernaré este inframundo y luego todo el universo con ese tonto dios como mis brazos y mis piernas! ¡Seré el mejor y nadie se interpondrá en mi camino! ¡Poder, fama, y lo mejor de todo, mujeres! ¡Todo será mío! ─ dijo de una manera desquiciada y Gohan solo sintió su ira encenderse, ¡PAM!, le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vas a llegar lejos por la Presidenta? ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? ─ Gohan preguntó, Riser se levantó y escupió a los pies de Gohan.

─ Heh, ¿por qué no?, ¿la has visto? Desde que llegó a la pubertad ¡no tenía nada más que una erección en su presencia! Quería reclamarla, pero resulta que ya estaba comprometido con ella, literalmente soy el tipo más afortunado y nadie, y quiero decir que nadie va a arrebatármela. Especialmente una estúpida raza de monos pulgosos que fueron los suficientemente idiotas como para extinguirse. ─Riser le gritó─. ¡Ella será mía, y si estás luchando por ella es porque sabes de lo que estoy hablando, verdad! ─ Riser dijo e intentó golpear a Gohan, pero simplemente lo atrapó con su propia mano.

─ No, no sé de qué estás hablando. Déjame preguntarte algo, ¿conoces el color favorito de Buchou? ─ Gohan preguntó con enojo.

─ Heh, ¿probablemente el rojo? ¿Cuál es tu punto?

─ Mal, la mayoría de los días es el amarillo para ella, pero cuando está contenta, dice que es el azul claro y solo algunas veces es el rojo. Ella dice que quiere tener más de uno dependiendo de su estado de ánimo y ¡cambia el color de mi habitación cada vez que visita! ─ simplemente contrajo su puño le dio un codazo en las costillas, él se tambaleó hacia atrás─. Siguiente, ¿Cuáles son los pasatiempos de Buchou? ─ preguntó.

─ Qué, ¿qué diablos importa esto? ¡Su pasatiempo favorito será la cama cuando termine con ella! ─ Riser gritó y generó llamas en sus manos creando una bola de fuego, se la envió a Gohan quien abrió su puño y creó un Masendan.

─ Le gustan muchas cosas, le gusta cocinar y le lee historias a Goten, le gusta encubrir las excusas de Trunks cuando se equivoca, a ella le gusta molestarme cuando me despierto con ella a mi lado y me da sustos sobre embarazos, me da una charla cuando hago algo loco y arruino cosas por accidente. Le gusta leer largos libros de ficción, comprar ropa y ver comedias románticas. Todos son aburridos como el infierno, pero a ella le gustan mucho y me arrastra para verlo junto a ella, pero lo soporto para verla feliz. Y lo que más le gusta de todo es el Club del ocultismo, donde lidiamos con todo tipo de locas aventuras y sin importar nada, ¡ella siempre sonríe! ─ Gohan gritó y ambos lanzaron sus ataques el uno contra el otro, el Masendan dorado fácilmente superó las llamas anaranjadas y se disparó como una bala en su pecho, ¡BOOM!, explotó brutalmente y lo envió volando.  
─ Última pregunta, ¿cuál es el sueño de Buchou? ─ Gohan preguntó y tomo su postura insignia para el último ataque.

─ ¡GRR, TE MATARE! ─ Riser gritó a la ves que su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas, se lanzó hacia delante como un proyectil de fuego, su puño estaba extendido y cubierto de llamas que amenazaban con quemar a Gohan en una furia salvaje.

─ ¡Es encontrar a alguien a quien le importe y ser libre para estar con él, yo me aseguraré de que tenga esa oportunidad! **¡MASENKO!** ─ Gohan gritó y movió sus manos a la cabeza, brillaban con un intenso rojo carmesí, cosa que Beerus noto en ese instante y sus ojos se habían ensanchado por lo que estaba viendo, por lo que rompió en una amplia sonrisa, finalmente estaba comenzando a mostrarse.

─ ¡MUERE! ─ Riser gritó.

─ ¡HAAA! ─ Gohan gritó y de sus manos un grueso rayo rojo de tamaño gigantesco había estallado hacia adelante, golpeó a Riser justo cuando estaba atacando y la viga de energía inmediatamente lo abrumo, lo empujó hacia atrás y lo lanzo por lo aire, ¡KABOOOMM!, con un fuerte ruido estruendoso golpeo la pared detrás de él la cual fue borrada por completo y también cualquier cosa en su camino. Menos mal que no había nadie en medio, las malas noticias eran que, dado que esta era una casa, la viga seguía avanzando y desintegraba gran parte del lugar, cortando el castillo/mansión por la mitad y el ataque había continuado hasta más allá de los cielos del inframundo.

Riser yacía en un montón de escombros mientras su último pedazo de fuerza lo uso en ese último ataque y no le quedaba nada, ni siquiera la última pizca de energía, Wiss inmediatamente anuncio el final de todo.

─ ¡Un rey de la nobleza de Riser está fuera! ¡El ganador es Son Gohan! ─ Wiss anunció felizmente y Gohan se levantó de nuevo ante la multitud que quedó en un silencio atónito antes de soltar gritos, aclamaciones y silbidos diciendo su nombre "¡Gohan!" "¡Gohan!" "¡Gohan!", él solo sonrió como lo haría su padre y alzó sus manos hacia la multitud, mostrando la sonrisa característica de su familia.

¡El ganó!

* * *

Bien aclarare unas cosas.

\- El Riser de esta historia es uno totalmente diferente al anime, aquí el autor original lo convirtió en un monstruo el mismo lo dijo y así tener un antagonista bastante hijo de %$#&, pero todos saben (o deberían saber), que Riser no era así en realidad, además el autor original odiaba bastante a Riser jeje.

\- Eso de la fuerza de phoenix fue algo que el autor se puso a investigar para integrarlo a la pelea, y se me hace algo curioso algo que casi siempre pasa, es lo de que tan solo hace que le den un golpe a Gohan y empieza a lloverle hate, vamos chicos, fue un Gohan base el que estaba luchando y el calor que provenía de Riser era similar al plasma, plasma pura que es la temperatura del sol, en la pelea con Broly incluso Gohan intento tirarlo a la lava pero él hasta se protegió con un escudo de ki, eso comparado a la temperatura del sol no es nada, así que ténganlo en mente, se toman los niveles de poder bastante en serio y no los culpo hasta yo lo hago pero también tiene su razón del por qué pasaron así las cosas en la pelea y con leerlo te das cuenta.

\- El hecho de que Gohan pudiera usar el Kaioken en super saiyajin mas el aumento por 4 es debido al control que tiene Gohan sobre la transformación, paso meses en ese estado hasta perfeccionarlo y usar una técnica que requiere bastante concentración como el Kaioken se le hacía más fácil el poder combinarlo. La fuerza de phoenix puede desgarrar partes del universo y crearlas a voluntad y le dio parte de ese poder a Riser, por lo que no es sorprendente el que hubiera sobrevivido a un Super Kaioken x4 que es comparable a un super saiyajin 2.

Y eso es todo en serio lean eso que escribí aquí abajo, traeré el cap 10 como en 2 semanas, gracias por sus reviews y hasta la próxima traducción.


	10. Capítulo 10: Las consecuencias

Estúpida escuela, estúpidos exámenes, estúpido maestro aesnbjbwnjrbotbqqbt si perdón por tardar tanto pero primero tenía que salvar el semestre jeje, en fin tuve que pasar muchas horas para traducir este capítulo porque son más de 22000 palabras, uff rompió el récord, este es el capítulo final de la primera parte de la historia, lo que sigue es la segunda parte que quedó inconclusa la cual ya mencione antes no seré capaz de continuar por mi cuenta, pero aun así traduciré sus capítulos y los subiré aquí mismo como también ya dije antes, por cierto este es el capítulo mejor traducido y con menor errores que he realizado, así espero corregir los anteriores que por decirlo de alguna forma son como una versión beta de la traducción, bien sin nada mas de decir, va el capítulo.

Esta historia pertenece a **Red Joker 042** y las series a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Las consecuencias

Durante el combate con Beerus, Wiss, Rias, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Lord y Lady Phoenix…

─ Beerus-sama, ¿está usted seguro de esto? ─ Rias le preguntó a su mentor.

─ Cierra el pico, no puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos por un estudiante tan torpe como tú. ─ Beerus le gritó, inmediatamente Sirzechs y Grayfia se volvieron hacia Rias con sorpresa.

─ Espera, ¿estudiante? Rias, ¿qué tanto no le has estado contando a tu Onii-chan? ─ Sirzechs dijo infantilmente y Beerus se preguntaba como este hombre podía dirigir el infierno… pero que importa, su jefe tampoco era exactamente normal, entonces ¿qué podría decir, aparte de los insultos?, Rias todavía parecía preocupada, por lo que decidió arreglarlo a su manera.

─ Por Zen-Oh sama, lo retiro. En tu familia, nadie tiene carácter. ─Beerus dijo y señaló a sus padres sentados en la multitud─. Ni cerebro, ─ahora apuntando a Sirzechs─, y cuando veo al resto de la familia, creo que tomé una decisión correcta sobre la alumna, simplemente por descalificación, por supuesto. ─ Aseguró Beerus y Sirzechs parecía un poco desanimado, pero trató de no mostrarlo.

─ Gracias, Beerus-sama. ─ Ella dijo casi automáticamente y Beerus solo sonrió.

─ Heh, está bien seré un poco honesto. No fuiste un completo fracaso cuando te vi luchar contra el pollo frito por allá. ─Dijo Beerus y Rias lo miro casi en shock, ese fue el primer insulto no completo que ella había recibido del dios─. Por supuesto que eras completamente débil, carecías de un enfoque real y eras demasiado suave en la lucha… pero, en general, solo siento que el 98% de mí quiere vomitar cuando digo que eres mi alumna, en comparación con el 100% habitual con el que comenzaste. ─ Le dijo inmediatamente, pero Rias rompió en una sonrisa.

─ Gracias por tu cumplido, Beerus-sama. ─ Agradeció, y se giraron hacia ella con sorpresa, el dios básicamente la había degradado verbalmente, ¿pero ella estaba bien con eso?

─ Beerus-sama, ¿estás seguro de la victoria de tu alumno? ─ Preguntó Lord Phoenix al dios gato.

─ Por supuesto, si él no tuviera asegurada la victoria, no habría apostado por él de otra manera. ─Beerus dijo con confianza─. Hombre esto es tan aburrido, solo quiero mi pastel ya. ─ Añadió, se reclinó en su silla y levantó los pies. Bien podría ser cómodo.

A medida que avanzaba el combate, vieron a Gohan despachar a toda su nobleza casi al instante, pero Beerus se dio una palmada en la frente cuando Gohan peleaba contra Ravel y mostró su lado suave nuevamente.

─ Oh, vamos, ¿por qué tengo a un estudiante tan gentil? ¡Esto es ridículo! ─ Beerus gruño.

─ ¿Estás seguro de que todavía podrá ganar? ─ Preguntó Sirzechs.

─ Por favor, por supuesto, él ganará, pero en serio se detuvo por esto, ¡y ahora se pondrá a hablar! Eso nunca va a funcionar, pero quien sabe, podría ponerle ese mismo hechizo que utilizo con la chica pelirroja y la monja rubia cabeza hueca. ─ Dijo Beerus sarcásticamente.

─ ¿Qué significa eso Beerus-sama? ─ Grayfia le preguntó.

─ Tch, cállate. ─ Beerus dijo bruscamente y cuando Riser anunció su título como el próximo jefe de familia Phoenix, todos se volvieron hacia Lord y Lady Phoenix, el Señor solo negó con la cabeza en defensa.

─ Me temo que no tuve elección, mis dos hijos mayores lo rechazaron y por la ley de la familia, significaba que el titulo recaía en Riser quien lo tomó de inmediato. Siempre estuve preocupado de que él no fuera la opción correcta, pero los Ancianos de Phoenix me han desplazado y decidieron que sería Riser, al aplicar la regla de la mayoría de los votos. Él es el siguiente jefe de la familia. ─ Explicó Lord Phoenix.

Después de escuchar las amenazas de Riser contra Ravel, Beerus solo rio para sí mismo. ─ Pero que tonto y patético es ese chico. ─Beerus sonrió y dirigió la vista hacia los padres de aquel tonto─ ¿Puedes adivinar quién recibirá el premio de padres del año? Una pista: No serán ustedes. ─ Les dijo a los padres quien miraron avergonzados.  
Beerus se inclinó hacia Rias ─ ¿Utilicé esa referencia de la Tierra correctamente? ─ Susurró.

─ Fue grosero, pero sí, usaste la referencia correcta. ─ Rias respondió.

─ Oh bueno, parece que estoy progresando en la comprensión de la cultura ridícula de tu planeta. ─ Dijo Beerus y volvió a reclinarse.

─ Sé que no hicimos un buen trabajo, no estoy segura de dónde nos equivocamos con Riser. Puede haber sido alguna mala compañía, o tal vez fue solo falta de atención, o-… ─ Lady Phoenix trató de explicar.

─ O tal vez son solo un fracaso como padres. ─Dijo Beerus sonriendo con una voz aguda y los padres se miraron ofendidos, pero la cara de Beerus se volvió seria─. ¿Me equivoco? Si la evidencia está justo frente a ustedes, entonces acepten la responsabilidad de ello. Las excusas me aburren. ─ Él gruñó en un tono serio y se echó hacia atrás.  
─ Además, ¿realmente puedes decir que no es verdad? Para que conste, incluso yo podría ser mejor padre que ustedes. ─Beerus bromeó y se volvió hacia Gohan─. ¡Demonios, claro que soy un mejor padre!, tuve que criar a Gohan cuando estuvo lo suficientemente loco como para pedirme que lo entrenara cuando tenía 10 años. ¿Y pueden decirme si hice un mal trabajo? Me las arreglé para asegurarme de que no se debilitara a medida que crecía, recibió educación y tuvo que criar a dos bebés. Debería obtener un premio por los logros de Gohan.

─ Para ser justos Beerus-sama, ¿eso realmente cuenta? El padre Saiyajin de Gohan y su madre humana hicieron un buen trabajo cuando era un niño y en sus etapas infantiles… ─ Wiss comenzó.

─ Esperen, un momento. ¿Madre humana? Pensé que era del todo alienígena. ─ Sirzechs les preguntó.

─ Él tiene una madre humana, pero algunos tratamientos médicos tuvieron el efecto secundario de convertirlo en un saiyajin de sangre pura. ─ Wiss les explicó y Sirzechs miró a Gohan con sorpresa, tenía ruedas girando en su cabeza y Wiss solo sonrió, las probabilidades de un hermoso matrimonio habían aumentado mientras que Beerus gruñía, ese romántico ángel de cabeza de aire.

─ Espera, por tratamientos médicos, te refieres a la Máquina Médica en el sótano. Ese enorme tanque de curación en la que pones a Gohan adentro cuando está herido, y él regresa completamente curado. ─ Preguntó Rias.

─ Sí, ese mismo. Buena tecnología antigua de los Saiyajin, si no fuera por eso, quién sabe lo mal que podría haberlo destrozado en el entrenamiento. ─ Beerus dijo con una risa y Rias se estremeció un poco al recordar el entrenamiento del dios.

Después de que el combate continuó, vieron a Gohan tratar de hablar con Ravel, Beerus y Rias se limitaron a mirar al tonto idiota que luchaba por ellos. Gohan, idiota.

─ Es un amigo interesante el que tienes allí. ─ Le dijo Grayfia.

─ Es un tonto. ─ Dijo Rias dejando escapar un suspiro.

─ No te sientas mal, es genético. Todos los machos Saiyajin son de sangre caliente, amantes de las batallas y Gohan no es diferente. Es pacifista y trata de resolver peleas serias sin luchar, pero cuando llega el momento, ¡ataca como un gran meteorito sobre el oponente! Y nunca se negará a un combate con alguien, ese es el mayor problema con los Saiyajin. ─ Beerus le dijo y Rias solo suspiró.

─ Tienes razón, siempre supe que él tenía algo por las peleas incluso cuando lo intentaba y lo resolvía pacíficamente. A veces solo me pregunte que estaba mal con él, pero solo se mantendría sonriendo al final. ─ Rias le dijo al dios.

─ Me siento muy apartado de todo el tema, solo dime ¿cuánto tiempo has conocido a ese chico alienígena? ─ Sirzechs preguntó sintiéndose ajeno a la plática, y Rias solo lo ignoró, de nuevo volvieron a la pelea.

Ahora observando como Riser acaba de usar ese movimiento prohibido y todos miraron hacia la familia Phoenix.

─ ¡RISER! ¡Ese movimiento está prohibido! ¡Incluso como hizo para saber acerca de eso! ─ Su padre gritó.

─ Apuesto a que fueron esos ancianos otra vez, maldita sea, debimos haber quemado esos libros allí mismo cuando Ravel los encontró. ─ Su madre mencionó negando con enojo y preocupación.

─ Que movimiento tan estúpido, realmente creo que hicieron lo que fue el peor trabajo jamás hecho al criar niños. Si incluso los demás son peor que él, estaré sorprendido. ─ Beerus dio su opinión y se relajó en su silla. No será su problema si cierto pajarito muere, de alguna u otra manera él tendrá sus pasteles infinitos.

─ ¡No, no comprendes el peligro! ¡Ese movimiento está prohibido por una razón! Cada Phoenix puede conectarse con un poder inconmensurable conocido como la Fuerza de Phoenix, pero usar ese movimiento hace que se extraiga demasiado poder de él. Pueden ser fácilmente abrumados y volverse locos por el poder, uno puede ir más allá incluso del poder de la Clase Maou con el hechizo, pero arriesga el estado mental y físico sin mencionar al miembro de la familia sacrificado, esto no vale la pena en absoluto. ─ Explicó Lord Phoenix.

─ Así que el encuentro se va a poner interesante, bueno ya era hora. ─ Beerus solo sonrió.

─ Pero… ─ Lady Phoenix intentó razonar, pero Wiss la interrumpió.

─ Me temo que no puedo dejarte hacer eso. ─Dijo Wiss─. Todos dieron sus palabras de que este encuentro no se interrumpirá, y si dan marcha atrás de lo acordado, me veré obligado a tomar medidas. ─ Advirtió y dio un golpecito con su bastón en el suelo.

─ Voy a tratar con estos ancianos, si han tomado decisiones a sus espaldas y han puesto en peligro las vidas de su familia, entonces me ocuparé de esto. ─ Sirzechs dijo seriamente, quería que Gohan ganara y liberara a Rias y, debido a algunos estúpidos viejos, las posibilidades habían disminuido.

─ No es necesario, he tenido suficiente de sus pellejos sin valor cerniéndose sobre cada uno de mis movimientos junto con el resto de los ancianos de las otras familias. Su anticuada terquedad será la muerte de todos nosotros, pero al menos puedo decirles a los de mi familia que se larguen. ─ Lord Phoenix gruñó enojado y se volvieron hacia Lady Phoenix quien tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

─ N-No puedo creer esto. ¿Ravel- E-Esta? ─ Lady Phoenix sollozó y lord Phoenix simplemente envolvió su brazo alrededor de su esposa incluso solo para dar el más pequeño consuelo mientras todos los presentes, salvo Beerus y Wiss, sentían simpatía por los pobres padres que acababan de perder a su hija.

─ ¿Podrías dejar de llorar? Tu hija murió, bien ahora sigue adelante. ─ Dijo Beerus sin rodeos.

─ ¡Beerus-sama! ─ Lord Phoenix dijo indignado.

─ Quiero decir, no es como si no pudieras hacer otra y listo. ─ Beerus dijo descuidadamente mientras ambos padres no podían creer lo que acababa de decir, los otros demonios parecían horrorizados ante su perspectiva de la vida.

─ Beerus-sama, no es así. No puedes simplemente reemplazar niños de esa forma. ─ Rias trato de explicarle al dios. Gohan siempre le dijo que Beerus y Wiss eran apáticos a la muerte, en el mejor de los casos. Habían vivido durante miles de millones de años y habían visto incontables hordas de personas morir y observar a la gente llorar una y otra vez hasta que se sentían insensibles en ese punto y miraban completamente indiferentes a la pérdida de vidas.

─ Ugh, nunca entenderé a los mortales. Además, no creo que haya algo más que puedan… ¿Gohan acaba de darle una semilla del ermitaño a la chica? ─ Preguntó Beerus y miró el encuentro, para después golpearse con la palma en la cara por su estudiante tan idiota. ¡PORQUÉ TENÍA QUE SER TAN BUEN TIPO!

─ ¿Que son esos? ─ Preguntó Sirzechs.

─ Semillas del ermitaño, son semillas extremadamente complicadas de cultivar que Gohan hace crecer en su jardín utilizando robótica avanzada y máquinas automatizadas. Cuando crecen correctamente, pueden restaurar la energía del consumidor e incluso las heridas sufridas durante la batalla, pero tardan mucho en crecer, por lo que son escasas. ─ Explicó Wiss.

─ Básicamente, son como Lagrimas Phoenix alienígenas. ─ Rias le dijo a su hermano que acaba de decir "Ahh" en comprensión.

─ ¡R-Ravel! ¡Ella se encuentra bien! ¡Mira cariño! ─ Mencionó Lord Phoenix en shock y su esposa vio esa semilla sanar a su hija al instante, Ravel recuperó su energía, y ambos se sintieron aliviados sin medida, Lord Phoenix ayudó a secar las lágrimas de su esposa mientras trataba de calmar su acelerado corazón, que latía increíblemente rápido por la conmoción anterior.

─ ¡E-Es increíble! ─dijo suspirando de alivio─ ¡Ella está bien! ─ Abrazó a su esposo quien correspondió al abrazo.

─ Si, lo está. ─Él respondió─. Después de esto, tendremos que agradecerle al chico por salvarle la vida. ─ Le dijo a su esposa quien solo asintió mientras se enterraba en su hombro, Lord Phoenix sintió una oleada de tensión finalmente retirarse de sus hombros cuando su hija estaba sana y salva.

Pero a ambos ahora se les resbalaba una gota de sudor ante la actitud de su hija cuando Gohan la sanó por completo de todas las heridas y Lady Phoenix solo negó con la cabeza divertida, Ravel obtuvo ese comportamiento por parte de ella.

─ Wow, está bien. Definitivamente no voy a ser capaz de soportar tal bestia en mi casa. Wiss, ella no vendrá con nosotros. Si tengo que lidiar con eso, o tendré que destruirla a ella o a esta Galaxia, o tal vez ambos... ─ Dijo Beerus con los ojos muy abiertos y los dos padres no pudieron evitar dar un suspiro de alivio por eso.

Vieron cómo la lucha cambiaba cuando Gohan comenzaba a sofocarse, Beerus inmediatamente saltó de su silla al observar ese problema justo allí y le preguntó a su leal asistente.

─ Wiss, deshazte de la barrera. Él no puede respirar. ─ Beerus le gritó.

─ No puedo, esto fue proclamado como un encuentro justo sin interferencia externa. Me temo que no puedo. ─ Wiss negó con la cabeza.

─ ¡Diablos, podría perder! ¡Wiss, podría perder! ¡Y no voy a dejar que pierda ante una cosa tan estúpida como esta! ¡Él es cientos de veces más fuerte que ese pollo frito y no lo dejaré perder solo porque no puede respirar!

─ Estás subestimando a Gohan un poco, ¿no lo crees Beerus-sama? ─ Preguntó Wiss y Beerus tomó un momento para parpadear, pero luego respiró hondo y se sentó de nuevo, asintió con la cabeza ante lo que Wiss dijo.

─ Es cierto, supongo que no es tan fácil de derrotar, incluso cuando las probabilidades están en su contra. Cuando puedes enfrentar a Freezer a los 5 años y vencer a alguien como Cell cuando tienes 10, no puedes ser derrotado fácilmente. Pero esto significa que tendré que intensificar su entrenamiento. Todo lo que hice fue asegurarme de que no se debilitara mientras te enfocabas en hacerle estudiar y criar infantes. Ahora nos pondremos serios. ─ Declaró Beerus y volvió a su asiento.

─ Muy bien, Beerus-sama. ─ Wiss respondió, es cierto que el entrenamiento que Gohan soportó fue limitado en el tiempo ya que Gohan tenía otras responsabilidades y Wiss sintió que el debería tener una infancia normal, ya que desde los 4 hasta los Juegos de Cell, había sido cualquier cosa menos normal, pero ahora que ya casi era un adulto y estaba a punto de alcanzar el punto máximo de su fuerza, tuvo que comenzar a entrenar más en serio.

Luego vieron a Gohan luchar con la falta de aire y el mar de llamas que comenzaba a alcanzarlo, usando su propio ingenio y pensamiento rápido, Gohan logró romper la barrera para escapar del espacio cerrado, tomar una respiración profunda y reponer su aire.

─ ¡Oh sí! ─Beerus grito parándose de su silla─. ¡Ahora patéale el trasero! Y trae ese pastel. ─Gritó y vio un momento a Rias─. Pastel y chica, pero recuerda, ¡el pastel primero! ─ Rias solo se rio, Beerus realmente era un personaje como Gohan siempre le decía.

Vieron como Gohan decidió ponerse serio finalmente y su Ki estaba aumentando, en un instante rebasó sus límites y se convirtió en un Super Saiyajin, para la gran sorpresa de los espectadores en las gradas.

─ Heh, ¿Super Saiyajin? Parece ser un poco más fuerte de lo que recuerdo antes. ─ Mencionó Beerus y se volvió hacia Wiss.

─ Gohan-san pudo haber estado presionándose un poco más durante el entrenamiento, pero realmente lo muestra cuando usa esa forma, ¿no es así? ─ Wiss dijo con orgullo.

─ Rias, ¿te importaría explicar esto esta vez? ─ Sirzechs le preguntó a su hermana menor.

─ Wow, nunca imaginé que podía transformarse. Yo tampoco sé sobre eso. ─ Rias les dijo y Wiss decidió responder para ellos.

─ Dudo que Gohan-san haya tenido la necesidad de transformarse en Kuoh hasta el momento y usar ese poder, pero si tienen curiosidad, esa es la transformación de Super Saiyajin. Es una transformación legendaria que muy pocos Saiyajin pueden obtener, es una forma que se desbloquea a través de una respuesta a una necesidad, no solo por mero deseo. Cualquier Saiyajin o en el caso anterior de Gohan-san, semi-saiyajin puede convertirse en un Super Saiyajin siempre que tengan un poder de batalla superior a la media. Puede elevar el poder de la persona por 50 veces como mínimo en el estado base, y una vez dominado, su potencial es casi ilimitado dado el Zenkai de un Saiyajin. Incluso Trunks y Goten lograron obtener esta forma después de entrenar con Beerus-sama, pero su poder palidece ante el de Gohan por los Zenkai recibidos a lo largo de los años. ─ Wiss explico.

─ ¿Zenkai? ─ Grayfia preguntó.

─ Zenkai, quiere decir que después de cada batalla, el cuerpo Saiyajin de Gohan se adaptara y se ajustara a la experiencia. Básicamente, recuperarse de una muerte cercana hace a los Saiyajin más fuertes, también pueden fortalecerse aún más durante una pelea a medida que sus poderes Saiyajin se manifiestan y fortalecen más sus cuerpos. Es un poco inquietante ya que no se ha encontrado que los Saiyajin tengan un límite superior para esa fuerza. ─ Wiss explicó y todos parecían sorprendidos de que una habilidad tan desmedida pudiera incluso existir y Gohan estaba abusando bastante de ella. Esto aseguraría que los demonios no lo subestimaran más y Wiss sonreía mientras el poder de Gohan simplemente reflejaba cuán poderosos eran.

─ Heh, los Saiyajins incluso pueden convertirse en leyendas. Una vez escuché una historia sobre alguien que era tan increíblemente poderoso, que era conocido como el Dios Super Saiyajin. Un dios cuyo poder podría igualar el mío, o eso decía la leyenda y sus hazañas le daban crédito. Pero antes de que pudiera encontrar a este dios, desapareció sin la oportunidad de poder luchar con él. Ahora Gohan es el más fuerte de los últimos Saiyajin y podría ser la mejor oportunidad para tratar de ver si existirá tal nivel. ─ Dijo Beerus con una sonrisa mostrando los colmillos ya que casi estaba temblando de anticipación por su emocionante pelea.

─ Solo muestra cuán desesperados estaban los tiranos por terminar con la raza Saiyajin, incluso se dijo que los Saiyajin recién nacidos hasta podrían tener el poder de destruir planetas, pero aun que, si no lo tuvieran, pueden entrenar fácilmente para alcanzar ese poder. Para ponerlo en perspectiva, el planeta Vegeta era aproximadamente 4 veces más grande que tu Júpiter y Freezer trajo a todo su ejército galáctico y extermino a los Saiyajin antes de que cualquiera pudiera levantarse y desafiarlo. Es irónico que cuando se propuso cambiar el destino, solo lo selló y su muerte junto a la caída del imperio de su familia estuvieron a manos de los Saiyajin. ─ Dijo Wiss y podían sentir una oleada de simpatía por él.

Vieron a Gohan vencer fácilmente a Riser en su forma Super Saiyajin y no podían creer lo fuerte que se había vuelto con una transformación. Fue abrumador para ellos ver a Gohan cambiar los papeles con Riser, cuando su poder todavía tenía la Fuerza de Phoenix.

─ ¡C-cómo, esta es la Fuerza Phoenix! E-el máximo poder de nuestro clan. ─ Lord Phoenix tartamudeó mientras observaba cómo Riser usando el poder supremo era arrojado como un juguete por el poder de Gohan.

─ Heh, piensas que eso es increíble. Todos ustedes no han visto nada, Gohan todavía tiene dos transformaciones más después de esta. ─ Dijo Beerus con una sonrisa y todos se volvieron hacia él en estado de shock.

─ ¡DOS MÁS! ─ Lord Phoenix gritó y casi le dio un ataque al corazón.

─ La segunda mataría a tu mocoso estúpido, y la tercera… bueno, le he prohibido usarla a menos que no tenga otra opción que sea de vida o muerte y tendrían suerte si pudieran encontrar algo que quedara de él, pero con solo esto debería ser suficiente para ganar por seguro. Además, como si un pollo frito pudiera enfrentar a un Saiyajin como Gohan. ─ Dijo Beerus con una sonrisa burlona y se sentó, dejando que el resto se preguntara qué poder había más allá de lo que acababa de mostrar.

Vieron a Gohan simplemente darse por vencido en la pelea y todos quedaron pasmados ante su repentina declaración.

─ ¡GOHAN! ¡Qué diablos! ¿¡Que estás haciendo!? ¡PELEA! ─ Beerus grito.

─ ¿Gohan-kun? ─ Ella dijo y casi comenzó a llorar nuevamente, fue dejada en manos de Riser cuando su última esperanza la abandonó y se dio por vencida cuando ahora no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar. ¿Era este el final después de todo?

─ ...Ya veo, qué astuto por parte de Gohan-san. Tal parece que ya se decidió la pelea. ─ Wiss dijo con una sonrisa serena y todos se volvieron hacia él con sorpresa.

─ Eh, ¿Wiss? ¿Qué quieres decir? ─ Beerus le preguntó.

─ Solo mira y verás. ─ Dijo Wiss y todos voltearon hacia el combate donde veían a Gohan darle su energía a Riser y estaban confundidos, Gohan siguió y continuaba dando más energía hasta que Lord Phoenix se dio cuenta.

─ ¡Por supuesto, solo puedes absorber el poder del Phoenix con el hechizo arcaico o podrías sobrecargarlo! ─ Exclamó Lord Phoenix.

─ Ya entiendo, así que espera causar que Riser se sobrecargue usando su propio poder en lugar de la fuerza de Phoenix. ─ Sirzechs dijo y sonrió al innovador joven que podía pensar estratégicamente en una pelea, nada mal.

─ Heh, ¡ese es mi discípulo! ─ Gritó Beerus con orgullo.

─ Yo le enseñé eso, Beerus-sama. ─ Wiss le mencionó al dios extasiado.

─ Tch, bien. ─ Dijo Beerus y volvió a sentarse.

Vieron a Gohan forzando su cuerpo con el Kaio-ken multiplicado a 4 veces, Beerus tuvo que sonreír un poco ante la convicción y la determinación del niño para luchar y ganar sin aceptar la derrota.

─ ¿Cuál es esa técnica? ─Preguntó Sirzechs─. Parece similar al Boost del Dragón Emperador Rojo.

─ Ese es el Kaio-ken, una técnica creada por el Kaio del norte quien es el vigilante de la Galaxia del Norte y es mucho más antiguo que el dragón que creó este truco del Boost. El Kaio-ken toma toda la habilidad que tiene una persona y la duplica, velocidad de pensamiento, resistencia e incluso la reacción en el entorno. Es donde obliga a su cuerpo a ir más allá de los límites de su resistencia, a puntos donde la energía y la masa se vuelven relativas usando Ki o energía pura. Mediante el uso de Ki, lo libera en un aumento controlado aumentando así su poder y velocidad, lo que le permite infligir un daño grave a los oponentes que son considerablemente más fuertes que él. Sin embargo, la desventaja del Kaio-ken es que tiene un alto costo de estrés en el cuerpo del usuario, haciéndolos más vulnerables a los ataques enemigos. Gohan ha dominado el Kaio-ken en su forma base hasta el punto en que no tiene consecuencias en su cuerpo, pero en Super Saiyajin, las reglas comienzan a aplicarse. Esta técnica requiere un control de Ki absolutamente perfecto para usarse sin efectos secundarios, pero en Super Saiyajin, su energía es tan grande que no puede controlarla tan fácilmente. Un gran problema, ¿no es así? ─ Wiss les explico.

─ ¿Kaio del norte? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ─ Preguntó Grayfia.

─ No te molestes Wiss, si estos terrícolas no pueden lidiar con sus propios dioses, entonces no podrán comprender a los que existen muy por encima de su miserable bola de barro. ─ Dijo Beerus un poco serio y Wiss solo asintió. Aún no iban a explicar lo del Universo 7, los otros universos y demás cosas.

Gohan aumentaba su energía y Riser simplemente explotó. Por un momento sus padres estaban muy preocupados, pero Riser se regenero así mismo sin problema y soltaron suspiros de alivio, Gohan se acercaba a él sin mostrar ningún dolor por los ataques constantes que recibió.

─ Está hecho, termine el encuentro ahora. ─ Lord Phoenix le dijo a Wiss.

─ No puedo, el encuentro solo puede terminar si el combatiente es noqueado o admite la derrota. Hasta que eso suceda, el encuentro no terminará. ─ Wiss respondió firmemente.

─ ¡Pero mi hijo ya no puede pelear! ¡Se acabó! ─ Dijo Lady Phoenix.

─ Ya lo dije, Phoenix-san, que el encuentro se acaba cuando uno de ellos admita la derrota o sea noqueado. Por favor no me hagan repetirlo de nuevo. ─ Respondió Wiss y comenzaron a parecer preocupados.

─ Es literalmente imposible que el encuentro termine a menos que se cumplan esas condiciones. ─ Beerus les dijo a los padres─. Cuando le des a Wiss o a mí tu palabra sobre algo, nos aseguraremos de que cumplas con lo que dices o habrá... consecuencias. ─ Se sentaron a regañadientes.

Cuando escucharon a Gohan contar muchas sobre Rias después de conocerla por unos meses, que en comparación con Riser a quien arreglaron su matrimonio con ella desde su nacimiento, estaban realmente sorprendidos de que Gohan fuera tan bueno como persona y Rias solo sonrió suavemente cuando Gohan menciono un montón de cosas aleatorias que ella había dicho a su alrededor en algún momento, pero realmente fue decepcionante cuando su futuro esposo no sabía casi nada de ella y su amigo de hace unos meses, ya la conocía mucho mejor.

─ ¿Qué dijo? ¿Embarazos? ─ Sirzechs le preguntó a su hermanita sintiendo que sus instintos de hermano mayor se activaban.

Ella solo abofeteó su cabeza. ─ No, no hice eso. Pero solo tuvo que abrir la boca. ─ Suspiró.

Cuando oyeron a Gohan proclamar que él dejaría que Rias encontrara a la persona con la que a ella le gustara estar, Rias sabía que hizo su elección sobre con quién quería pasar su vida… pero él tenía el cráneo lo bastante grueso para no darse cuenta de con quién quería estar.

─ Vaya, incluso después de todo esto él realmente no entiende cómo te sientes, Rias-san. Pero, de nuevo, los Saiyajin siempre han tenido un rango emocional bastante primitivo y no tienen ni idea del corazón de una mujer. ─ Wiss dijo con simpatía a Rias.

─ Ha, sí, eso es verdad. Definitivamente es hereditario, diablos, su propio padre accidentalmente acordó casarse con una princesa porque pensaba que el matrimonio era una especie de comida. ─ Beerus dijo y sostuvo su cabeza mientras recordaba haber visto eso en la proyección del bastón de Wiss. Ver sus aventuras descabelladas siempre fue gracioso.

─ Tienes que estar bromeando. ─ Dijo Grayfia, no podría haber nadie tan tonto.

─ Lo siento, pero es verdad, así que te deseo la mejor de las suertes ya que Gohan sabe que el matrimonio no es una comida como mínimo. ─ Wiss dijo con una sonrisa y Beerus solo dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada.

─ Gracias, supongo. ─ Dijo Rias y regresó a la pelea donde Gohan había terminado con un Masenko, y Beerus noto la energía que estaba acumulando en sus palmas, eso no era Ki normal. ¡Era Ki divino! Fue solo una pequeña fracción minúscula, pero tardó casi un milenio en obtener finalmente el Ki divino. Entonces, las emociones eran el secreto del poder de los Saiyajin... interesante. (Vegeta también obtuvo su Ki divino entrenando arduamente en la dimensión donde Wiss les envió, sin necesidad del ritual como Goku).

─ ¡Un rey de la nobleza de Riser está fuera! ¡El ganador es Son Gohan! ─ Wiss anunció felizmente y Beerus rompió con una gran alegría, ¡10 pasteles! ¡Sí, esto es perfecto! Se imaginaba tontamente saltando sobre cada uno y saboreando su sabor.

Rias sintió que le temblaban las rodillas al ver a Gohan salir victorioso, ¿esto era un sueño? Si lo fuera, sería tan cruel, pero se pellizcó el brazo para asegurar, ella todavía lo veía de pie, sonriendo alto a una multitud que lo aclamaba y sintió que se le formaban lágrimas en las esquinas de los ojos y que su corazón corría como un caballo. ¡Esto era real! ¡Ella finalmente es libre! ¡Libre de Riser para siempre! Y todo fue gracias a Gohan. Ese amigo saiyajin de gran corazón y cabello desaliñado en quien pensaba tanto, tenía su respuesta sobre si le gustaba o no.

Le gustaba mucho, definitivamente lo amaba y quería pasar su vida con él.

Sirzechs solo sonrió, Rias finalmente era libre y feliz. Hacerla casarse con Riser fue el mayor error que cometió su familia y pasó años tratando de encontrar frenéticamente una forma de liberarla de ese monstruo, pero parece que ella encontró su propia manera. Ella encontró a otro hombre que le gustaba… aun trataba de aceptar eso, ya que cada vez que lo pensaba, le daba un vuelco el estómago y deseaba regurgitar. Si ese chico cerebro de mono hacia feliz a Rias entonces él iba a... tolerarlo, pero si lastimaba a Rias, ¡entonces no habrá ningún planeta en el que pudiera esconderse por mucho tiempo hasta que él entregará la retribución a su Onii-chan!

Grayfia solo parpadeó mientras miraba a ese chico antes de liberar a Rias y recuperar su libertad. Siempre protegía a la hermana de Sirzechs y descubrió que ella era parte de su propia familia, y viendo el desfile de Riser sobre el hecho de que iba a tomar Rias le hizo hervir la sangre, pero lamentablemente el pollo tenía la protección de su familia. Cuando descubrió que Rias estaba coqueteando y durmiendo con otro hombre, pensó que era solo por desesperación, pero parece que realmente tenían sentimientos reales por ella... bueno, uno lo hacía, el otro era un idiota en ese departamento (Issei...). Tal vez debería darle una oportunidad al chico amante de las peleas...

Lord y Lady Phoenix estaban preocupados. Incluso si lo que Riser le hizo a su hermana era imperdonable, todavía eran sus padres y los padres no podían odiar a sus hijos sin importar cuánto lo intentaran, pero una parte de ellos estaba aliviada, con suerte, esta derrota pondría a Riser por los suelos y le mostraría que no era invencible de ninguna manera, que tenía muchos cambios que hacer con su vida, solo esperaban que su hijo vería la luz al final de todo esto.

Beerus estaba feliz, pasteles, ganar y lo mejor de todo, Gohan había aprovechado los poderes divinos por primera vez. Fue solo una pequeña chispa, pero con el progreso que estaba haciendo, quién sabe el poder que podría extraer de su interior. Eso significaba que la pelea que estaba buscando estaba cada vez más cerca.

─ Bueno, ¿vamos a bajar ahora? ─ Preguntó Wiss, pero Rias no necesitó indicaciones cuando las alas brotaron de su espalda y saltó de la plataforma dirigiéndose hacia Gohan que todavía estaba sonriendo.

* * *

 ** _Con Goten y Trunks..._**

─ ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Riser-sama! ─ Yubelluna dijo desde el lado donde ni siquiera las estaban viendo. Vieron a Gohan romper la barrera e ir en Super Saiyajin, derribando sin piedad a Riser en esa forma, tenían que hacer algo.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Shuriya preguntó─. Prácticamente nos obligaron para que nos uniéramos a él mientras usa nuestros cuerpos como quiera a diario y luego nos tira como basura. ¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarlo?

─ ¿No olvidas que, si él nos deja, ¿adónde vamos a ir? Si no hacemos algo, seremos devueltas a las calles. ─ Mira les dijo a todas y agarró su báculo.

─ Toma tu decisión ahora. ─ Dijo Karlamine, sacó su espada de su cintura y su daga para luchar.

Al final, Karlamine, Yubelluna, Mira, Xuelean, Siris, Isabela, Ile, Nel, Ni y Li habían optado por ayudar mientras Ravel estaba sentada en la esquina tratando de no mirar al peleador rubio dorado, que ahora se veía más ardiente, ¿ese mono pervertido simplemente atrajo su atención?, ¡estúpido mono pervertido! Shuriya, Marion y Burent habían decidido no participar en esto ya que estaban a punto de ser echadas la próxima semana de todos modos, entonces ¿para qué molestarse con él?

Se dirigieron a la esquina del campo y comenzaron a conjurar encantamientos alrededor del campo, pero luego apareció una ráfaga de energía dirigida directamente al grupo que se dispersó rápidamente y miró a la fuente.

Eran Trunks y Goten volando por encima de ellos, mirando absolutamente serios para asegurarse de que Gohan tuviera su pelea justa y los dos aterrizaran en el suelo tomando sus posiciones de combate. Las mismas posturas de combate de Vegeta y Goku respectivamente.

─ Ah, ah, ah. Nadie antes les había dicho que es malo hacer trampa. ─ Trunks dijo con una sonrisa y moviendo su dedo en señal de negación de manera burlona.

─ Sí, es una pelea justa, así que no pueden ir allí a entrometerse. ─ Añadió Goten.

─ Heh, hahaha! En serio, ¿dos niños me van a detener? Buen intento, pero esta es mi oferta, váyanse y no voy a romper sus cuerpos. ─ Yubelluna declaró y ninguno de los niños se estremeció en absoluto.

─ Si insistes en pelear, juro por mi orgullo de Saiyajin que no te dejaré interferir. ─ Dijo Trunks y desenvolvió su cola que parecía un cinturón.

─ ¡Sí, te impediré hacer trampas y ayudar a ese pollo frito! ¡Las derrotaremos! ─ Dijo Goten y desenvolvió su propia cola.

─ H-hey, ¡también son aliens! ─ Dijo Karlamine mientras retrocedía levemente.

─ Vamos, son niños. Pero esto me da una idea. ─Dijo Yubellana─. ¡Retendremos a estos niños como rehenes y haremos que ese mono idiota se rinda del combate y ganaremos! Sencillo.

─ ¡Muy bien, lucharé! ─ Dijo Mira y cargó hacia delante con su báculo estirado, con el objetivo de derribar a cada uno de ellos con un barrido vertical, pero se pusieron en acción.

Trunks levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza en guardia alta y bloqueó el ataque, Goten corrió hacia adelante cuando se presentó una oportunidad y conectó una serie de golpes en su pecho terminando con una patada hacia atrás enviando a Mira al aire donde Trunks ya se encontraba flotando, y usando una patada descendente sobre ella la envió a estrellarse contra el suelo, ambos se colocaron en posición al lado del otro.

─ Ugh, juraría que esa chica no puede ser más inútil. ─Dijo Yubellana─. Ile, Nel usen sus motosierras y corten sus piernas. Háganlo rápido. ─ les gritó a las dos. Ile y Nel sacaron dos motosierras gemelas mágicamente y las prendieron en fuego para obtener un efecto adicional, Goten parecía un poco nervioso, ¡pero recordó por quien estaba luchando! Si estas personas ayudan al tipo malo y nadie se da cuenta, ¡Gohan podría perder! ¡Tenía que mantenerse fuerte por su hermano mayor!

─ ¡Haaa!─ Gritaron mientras corrían hacia los niños agitando sus motosierras, ellos rápidamente evadieron al saltar sobre el ataque. Pero no iban a ganar así de fácil, las chicas habían cambiado su sonrisa y rápidamente apuntaron hacia arriba, los dos escaparon por un pelo, Goten y Trunks seguían esquivando en el aire esas cuchillas giratorias. Ellos no tenían los puños de Gohan capaces de romper esas hojas sin daño alguno, ¡pero si tenían el coraje de Goten!

Goten cargó directamente contra ellos en el aire y trataron de mutilarlo cuando estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, pero lo que atravesaron fue una imagen residual que Goten dejo de sí mismo y estaba por encima de las sierras, propino una poderosa patada doble con las piernas separadas en ambas caras y un disparo de Ki desde sus dos manos en su dirección ¡BOOM!, las envió a través por el campo y golpearon las paredes con un ruido estruendoso. ─ ¡Las derrotaré, no tengo miedo de nada! ─ Goten proclamó al haberlas derrotado.

─ ¡Ugh, es en serio! ¡Ni, Li es mejor que no lo arruinen! ¡Ganen o de lo contrario! ─ Yubelluna le gritó a las dos nekoshou que usaban sus poderes para aumentar sus rasgos felinos brotándoles garras y Trunks pudo sentir que su fuerza había aumentado mientras se lanzaron hacia adelante con la intención de golpear a Goten que todavía estaba en el aire como un pato sentado.

Trunks agarró a Goten por el pescuezo de su ropa y rápidamente lo empujó hacia atrás, fue lanzado de bruces y golpeó el suelo bruscamente, Trunks rápidamente decidió encargarse de esto.

─ " _Son bastante rápidas."_ ─ Trunks pensó mientras intercambiaba golpes con ellas, pero comenzó a memorizar sus ataques, cuando una lanzaba un golpe, la otra lo seguía y el original escondía su brazo con una ilusión. La idea era crear golpes invisibles, pero su tiempo no estaba sincronizado, y solo parecía que una persona estaba golpeando muy rápido.  
─ _"¿Cómo puedo manejar esto? Es imposible predecirlo y esas garras son de pulgadas de largo."_ ─ Trunks decidió librarse de esos pensamientos, ¡él era el príncipe de todos los Saiyajin! Nunca iba a dudar de sí mismo o de su fuerza o su orgullo.

Rápidamente hizo un movimiento salvaje y agarró ambas manos de las dos nekoshou, que abrieron los ojos por lo que acaba de suceder, trataron de empujar a Trunks de vuelta quien solo gruñía. ─ ¡Soy Trunks! ¡El Príncipe de los Saiyajins! ¡Me rehúso a perder contra debiluchos inútiles como ustedes! ─ Gritó y jaló las manos que sostenía cruzándolas, causando que choquen de cabeza entre ellas, Trunks saltó al aire y con una patada doble a ambas caras las envió volando quedando inconscientes.

─ ¡Me están tomando el pelo! ¡Qué tan inútiles pueden ser! Bien, ¡veamos cómo lidian con todas! ─ Yubelluna grito, ella 2 caballeros y 2 torres habían decidido entrar en el combate, Goten y Trunks se estaban preparando.

─ ¡Esperen! ─ Una voz gritó y una columna de fuego apareció entre los combatientes, de las llamas apareció Ravel ─. Esto está mal, ¿qué pasa con todos ustedes? ¡En realidad quieren herir seriamente a dos niños! ─ Les gritó a sus miembros de nobleza.

─ Heh, ¿qué sabes tú Ravel-sama? ─Dijo Isabela y caminó hacia ellos─. No es como si fueras a ser echada y dejada en las calles después de esto, la única forma en que podemos evitarlo y tener un hogar es si obedecemos a Riser-sama en todos los sentidos. ─ Ella le dijo, y Ravel abrió la boca un poco para luego apretar los dientes con frustración.

─ ¡P-pero, estos son niños! ¡No tienes humanidad! ─ Ravel suplicó.

─ La humanidad es para los débiles. ─ Declaró Isabela indiferentemente y levantó su puño contra Ravel quien se congeló por lo que estaba pasando, cuando el puño se le acercaba, fue atrapado y bloqueado fácilmente por una figura muy rápida.

─ ¡Entonces prefiero ser débil que ser como tú! ─ Goten gritó y Trunks saltó sobre él, le propinó una patada al brazo de Isabela que recibió una fractura y gritó de dolor.

─ ¿H-huh? ─ Dijo Ravel al ver a esos dos niños que estaban relacionados con Gohan protegerla del golpe y también asestar un sólido golpe a una torre, ¿una torre? ¿Qué diablos eran los Saiyajin y cómo es que eran tan poderosos?

─ ¡GRRGH! ¡Ustedes pequeños mocosos van a pagar por eso! ─ Ella gritó y Ravel volvió en sí, creó un anillo de fuego para proteger a Goten y Trunks de un mayor daño de las otras piezas.

─ Ustedes dos deberían correr, ¡ahora! ─ Ravel musitó y podía sentir sus llamas marchitarse, todavía estaba mentalmente cansada por lo que Riser hizo y no podía seguir así por más tiempo.

Pero Goten y Trunks simplemente sonrieron y negaron con la cabeza. ─ No te preocupes, los Saiyajin nunca dan la vuelta y huyen. Y yo soy el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin, así que eso va al doble para mí. ─ Trunks simplemente le dijo.

─ Sí, y además no podemos dejarte aquí sola y dejar que te lastimen. ¡No vamos a abandonar a las personas que nos ayudan! ─ Goten dijo alegremente y Ravel quería pegarles a esos niños, no sabían contra qué se enfrentaban. Ella se estaba enfocando en el escudo de llamas, pero se estaba debilitando rápidamente.

─ ¡HAA! ─ Gritó Yubelluna y apareció un círculo debajo de Ravel, lo que era una bomba, Trunks y Goten rápidamente la hicieron a un lado antes de que explotara, y la onda expansiva los empujó hacia atrás.

─ Eso es todo, si quieres hacer algo bien, tienes que hacerlo tú misma. Y les mostraré cómo se hace. ¡No me dejaré derrotar por unos inútiles monos bebé! ¡Los retendremos como rehenes y forzaremos al mono idiota a rendirse! ─ Ella dijo y las otras cuatro los flanquearon acercándose a Goten y Trunks.

─ ¡Qué nos dijiste! ─ Trunks gritó enojado.

─ ¡Qué le dijiste a Gohan! ─ Goten dijo indignado.

─ Goten, ¡demostrémosles de qué estamos hechos! ¡Vamos a sacarlo todo! ─ Trunks le dijo a su hermano.

─ ¡Te refieres a sacar todo completamente! ─ Goten preguntó.

─ ¡Sí, hagámoslo! ─ Afirmó Trunks y los dos empuñaron sus manos en sus costados, sus auras de Ki se potenciaron y comenzaron a destellar de color dorado, Yubelluna inmediatamente se dio cuenta de esto.

─ NO, ¡no dejen que se transformen! ─ Ella gritó y creó otro círculo mágico explosivo bajo sus pies, pero Ravel había entrado en acción. Ella agarró al par de saiyajins y rápidamente los abrazó, ¡BOOM! la bomba estalló, Ravel usó sus llamas para cubrirse y evitar que la mayor parte del daño golpeara a los dos niños. Algo un poco inútil ya que la bomba ni siquiera les haría cosquillas, pero Goten y Trunks no tuvieron la oportunidad de decírselo.

Después de que la explosión cesara, Ravel estaba jadeando mientras su espalda estaba herida y las llamas la estaban curando como el Phoenix que era, los niños se dieron cuenta de lo que trato de hacer y Trunks se abofeteó mentalmente al pensar que sus oponentes no atacarían a sus propios compañeros mientras Goten estaba indignado por eso.

─ ¡ELLA ES TU COMPAÑERA! ¡POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO! ─ Goten dijo furiosamente.

─ Heh, qué importa. ¡Tú eres el próximo! ─ Yubelluna solo gruñó en respuesta, Goten rechinó los dientes ante su desprecio por sus compañeros de equipo y se volvió hacia Ravel.

─ ¿Estas bien?

─ Haa… si, haa… Estoy bien… ─ Ella jadeó y se dio vuelta, sus ojos se abrieron con miedo.

─ ¡No lo estarás por mucho tiempo! ─ Karlamine y Siris gritaron mientras blandían sus espadas y con el objetivo de cortarla mientras todavía estaba cansada junto con Goten y Trunks, ella se preparó para bloquear el ataque otra vez, Trunks y Goten no lo permitirían, era suficiente. Siris tenía su Zweihänder en sus manos apuntando a la misma cosa.

─ ¡HAAAAAH! ─ Trunks gritó y en un estallido de Ki, su cabello paso a ser dorado puro y se elevaba hacia arriba dejando parcialmente calvos ambos los lados de su cabeza. Sus ojos se volvieron de un verde azulado y el aura de Ki se volvió de un rico color dorado. Su cola que también era de color dorado ondeaba detrás de él. Trunks había alcanzado su nivel de Super Saiyajin y rápidamente desapareció de la existencia, solo para aparecer de nuevo justo enfrente de Karlamine y plantar su puño en la sección media atravesando su armadura, luego siguió con un combo donde usó un barrido de piernas derribándola y dando un golpe final justo en la cara.

─ ¡HAAAAAH! ─ Goten gritó y en un estallido de Ki igual al de Trunks, su cabello, así como su cola ahora eran de un dorado puro que flotaba hacia arriba con cinco pequeños mechones de cabello aun cayendo sobre su rostro. Goten rápidamente desapareció de la vista y saltó ágilmente sobre la espada parándose sobre ella y corrió a lo largo de la cuchilla pisoteando con fuerza su mano por lo que soltó su arma del dolor, Goten siguió con una patada giratoria en el cuello noqueándola al instante.

─ " _¿Es una broma verdad? ¡Los niños también pueden transformarse!"_ ─ Ravel pensó, después de escuchar acerca de ese legendario poder y eso tenía sentido para Gohan el tenerlo, pero esos dos niños también lo tenían. ¿A qué clase de juego enfermo está jugando el destino?

─ Me rendiría si fuera ustedes perdedoras. Están en presencia de un Super Saiyajin después de todo. ─ Trunks dijo jovialmente a las dos torres y a la reina que estaban boquiabiertas, pero sus expresiones se volvieron mortíferas un segundo después.

─ ¡Vayan por ellos, ahora! ─ Yubelluna ordenó y las dos torres cargaron hacia adelante. Xuelan pasó de un lado e Isabela pasó del otro. Ambas trataron de acorralarlos, y Trunks se había dado cuenta de eso, ambos desaparecieron de la vista y se enfocaron en ambos lados. Esta vez los oponentes estaban acorralados, Trunks y Goten lanzaron una serie de ataques contra ellas. Los niños se veían como manchas borrosas, solo podían ver imágenes residuales y luego venia un golpe. Xuelan intentó crear llamas, pero Goten sin preocuparse fue a través del fuego, con un fuerte codazo rompió su pierna y lanzó una poderosa patada a su diafragma, por el otro lado, Isabela intentó sobreponerse a Trunks, quien era demasiado rápido, se agachó y esquivo sus golpes burlonamente, encontró sus aberturas con facilidad y rompió su otro brazo, finalizo con un golpe tajante en la nuca que la dejo fuera de combate.

─ ¡HRRR! ¡Eso es todo, los matare! ─ Yubelluna gritó y creó un gran círculo mágico frente a ella, se preparó para lanzar un rayo de energía explosiva, Trunks y Goten se movieron rápidamente en frente de Ravel donde iba el ataque.

Trunks puso sus dos manos en su lado derecho y comenzó a juntar energía púrpura, el tamaño era enorme hasta que fue condensado y era un poderoso color púrpura. ─ Goten asegúrate de usar la menor cantidad de energía que puedas. **¡Galick Gun!** ─ Trunks gritó. Tuvo que controlar la energía que puso en el ataque y se aseguró de minimizarla lo más posible, Goten hizo lo mismo también.

Goten ahuecó sus manos juntándolas en su costado, reunió una brillante energía azul, pero el tamaño nuevamente fue masivo y se condensó en un brillante azul claro. ─ Ya lo sé, Trunks. **¡Kame-hame!** ─ Goten gruño, la energía destellaba como un faro hacia diferentes direcciones y se cargaba.

─ ¡MUERAN! ─ Gritó Yubelluna y envió un rayo negro con un contorno rojo.

─ **¡HA!** ─ Trunks junto a Goten gritaron al unísono, empujaron sus manos hacia adelante y emitieron una viga de energía púrpura y celeste desde sus palmas, que iba dirigido derecho para el ataque entrante.

Ambos ataques colisionaron para crear un rayo azul mucho más grande que superó instantáneamente al de Yubelluna, recibiendo el ataque de lleno ¡BOOM!, una explosión y el humo se elevó desde el lugar, cuando se aclaró, Yubelluna quedo terriblemente chamuscada por el ataque y colapsó en el suelo totalmente noqueada.

─ ¡Ganamos! ─ Goten celebró y Trunks solo asintió con la cabeza por su victoria.

─ ¿Estas bien? ─ Trunks preguntó y se volvió hacia Ravel quien todavía estaba sin palabras ante el poder de los dos niños, ¡dos niños no mayores de 10 que acababan de usar! ¡Qué diablos estaba mal con estos Saiyajin! ¡Se supone que los niños no podrían hacer ataques así!

─ S-sí, estoy bien. ─Ella respondió y mantuvo sus pensamientos, todos voltearon hacia la pelea y vieron a Gohan realizar el ataque final con su Masenko y ganando la batalla─. ¡MI CASA! ─ Gritó Ravel cuando vio a Gohan reventar toda la mansión con su ataque.

─ Oh, bueno al menos ganó. ─ Trunks se encogió de hombros y con una gotita de sudor por detrás de su cabeza, en serio Gohan ahora si entendió su caso sobre el daño colateral cuando pelearon, ¿Incluso alguna vez miró las cosas que hizo?

─ ¿No puedes usar magia y arreglarlo? ─ Goten le preguntó y Ravel reprimió el impulso de pegarle, solo era un niño, ahora, si fuera un mono mayor, podría destrozarlo por hacer eso.

─ No, la magia no puede hacerlo todo. ─ Ravel respondió y se puso de pie nuevamente cuando había terminado de curarse de los ataques dando un suspiró, maldita sea. Todo fue culpa de Gohan, ese mono pervertido, partió su casa, la sanó, habló sobre sus mayores secretos y le salvó la vida. No sabía si odiarlo o... no, no le gustaba, lo odiaba. Ese estúpido rubio, sin camisa, y caliente... pelea que ya terminó, ¿por qué todavía estaba sin camisa? Él solo estaba tratando de alterar sus nervios, pensó mientras su cara se ponía roja y se alejaba, algo se le cayó del bolsillo atrapándolo en el acto. Era una lágrima de Phoenix, se dio la vuelta y vio el cuerpo de Gohan cubierto de quemaduras... oh no, tenía que hacer lo correcto. ¡Por ese chico! Oh, esto era demasiado doloroso, no ella tenía que hacerlo, pero era tan doloroso.  
─ Oigan, niños. ─Goten y Trunks se volvieron hacia ella─. Ten, lleva esto a tu hermano. Es una lágrima de Phoenix, solo dile que la beba o se la ponga encima y sanará todas sus quemaduras. ─ Dijo y luchando contra el impulso de sonrojarse, ¿por qué diablos se sonrojó y le pasó el frasco a Trunks?

─ Ehh, ¡gracias, Ravel-san! ─ Goten dijo y corrió a darle un abrazo, ella le sonrió al adorable niño… oh espera, estaba relacionado con ese mono pervertido. Bueno, permanecería lindo durante unos años más.

─ Gracias por la lágrima. ─ Agradeció Trunks y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

─ Está bien, ¡ahora vayan ya! ─ Ella dijo rápidamente y Goten solo parecía confundido.

─ ¿No vendrás con nosotros? Es tu lágrima.

─ N-no, no quiero ir. ─ Dijo tratando de mantener su temperamento bajo control. Lo último que quería hacer era acercarse al aun sin camisa... ¿Por qué todavía estaba haciendo eso? No pensaba que se veía caliente, trato de mirar a otro lado y hacia Gohan al mismo tiempo, esto estaba dividiéndola en dos. Tal vez ella realmente era una Tsundere.

─ Ehh, pero deberías. Gohan querría agradecerte por la lágrima. ─ Goten preguntó de nuevo.

─ Dije que no iré. ─ Ella se negó, pero Goten no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

─ Oye, Goten. Gohan a punto de terminar, vamos ya. ─ Dijo Trunks agarrándolo por el hombro, y Goten solo sonrió maliciosamente, Ravel tuvo un mal presentimiento y se demostró cuando Goten se llevó dos dedos a la frente aun sosteniéndola con una mano.

─ ¡Oh, no, no te atrevas! ─ Ravel le advirtió a Goten, sabía lo que iba a hacer. Era esa maldita técnica tan sigilosa que era simplemente espeluznante.

─ Haha, perdón _**"¡Shunkan-Ido!"**_ ─ ¡Zip! Rápidamente desaparecieron del sitio y viajaron a la velocidad de la luz.

* * *

Gohan todavía estaba en el patio, o el cráter dependiendo de cómo lo vieras. El lugar fue quemado por completo y por cada ataque que Gohan usó, quedaron cráteres dispersos por el lugar y todavía estaba de pie mientras el agotamiento lo inundaba. Tratando de contener la respiración después de luchar entrecruzado literalmente con un volcán humeante y la superficie de un sol, lava, trozos de plasma, una paloma en llamas desquiciada y luego usar el Kaio-ken en ese estado. Luego ir en Super Saiyajin más el Kaio-ken encima de eso para darle energía a una paloma llameante gigante y hacerla explotar porque así funciona y al final de eso, una paliza al más puro estilo Saiyajin.

Él no estaba dañado tan gravemente, honestamente se sentía mejor que el final de los juegos de Cell o los entrenamientos de Beerus.

─ ¡GOHAN-KUN! ─ Rias gritó mientras aterrizaba a un lado, se agarró a él y lo abrazó fuertemente, Gohan solo hizo una mueca.

─ Ay, au, au. ¡Arde! ─Gohan hizo una mueca de dolor, pero luego miró a Rias con su impresionante vestido de novia, sintió que su dolor se alejaba fuera de su mente y la abrazó─. Finalmente ha terminado. ─Susurró, y ella lo miró a los ojos─. ¡Eres libre! ─ Dijo con la sonrisa de su padre.

─ T-tú, hiciste todo eso por mí. ¿Por qué? ─ Ella le preguntó, solo para una última comprobación.

─ No te lo dije antes, vale la pena luchar por ti. ─Gohan dijo y la miró a los ojos─. Además, te prometí hace todas estas semanas que haría esto y ¡nunca romperé una promesa! ─ Dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, el azul se encontraba con el verde azulado, ella sintió que su corazón casi explotaba antes de que su cuerpo se inundara con una nueva sensación, verdadera satisfacción, felicidad y nada más.

─ Si, lo conseguiste. ─Una lágrima se le escapó y decidió hacer su elección por el ingenuo Saiyajin─. Gohan-kun, recuerdas esa noche antes de que todo esto comenzara. ¿En la que me preguntaste si me gustabas? ─ Ella le preguntó y toda la multitud estaba mirando.

─ Hm, sí. Fuiste interrumpida cuando llegó Grayfia-san, ¿por qué? ─ Gohan lo recordó y pareció un poco confundido, Rias solo sonrió, extendió la mano y agarró sus dorados mechones de cabello rebosantes de energía, inclinó su rostro hacia adelante y se acercó a él, los dos se encontraron en el medio y ella besó a Gohan directamente en los labios.

Era casta antes de que Gohan abriera la boca con sorpresa y Rias aprovechó esa oportunidad para meter la lengua dentro de él y acercar su cuerpo que incluso con quemaduras y hematomas, Gohan sintió su cuerpo literalmente electrificado en ese punto, su cerebro finalmente hizo cortocircuito y sus instintos puros lo patearon al estilo Super Saiyajin, Gohan extendió la mano y acarició el cabello brillante y carmesí de Rias, rodeo su delgada cintura con la otra mano y la acercó más, tomo dominó de su lengua, la movió y exploró su boca. Huh, sabía a vainilla era realmente dulce y quería más.

Ella fue tomada por sorpresa por un cambio repentino en el Gohan pasivo y sumiso que normalmente era, a uno más animalista y dominante, pero dejo que explorara su boca y sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban ligeramente cuando Gohan devastó su boca con su lengua, explorando cada rincón y grieta como si estuviera marcando su territorio, unos segundos casi interminables después fue cuando notó que Rias se estaba quedando sin aliento, rápidamente disolvió el beso, permaneció un hilo delgado de saliva que conectaba sus bocas mientras jadeaban un poco, unas pequeñas chispas crepitaron entre ellos y ambos simplemente sonrieron.

─ Bueno, ahí está mi respuesta Gohan-kun ─ Dijo con una sonrisa y Gohan podría haber jurado que parecía más angelical que de un demonio, podría mirar su cara para siempre y su cerebro comenzó a reiniciarse por lo que acaba de suceder.

El besó a Rias, de hecho casi la asfixia. En un estadio. Lleno de gente, incluyendo a su familia entera y el Dios de la Destrucción Beerus.

Espera, se besó con Rias. La chica más hermosa que había conocido, Zen-Oh sama, si era un sueño, ¡gracias! Pero eso significaba, que ella le gustaba, quiere decir, ¿tenía que casarse con ella? ¡Maldita sea, papá nunca le había enseñado sobre esto!

─ Hey Gohan-kun. ─Ella llamo su atención y tenía una sonrisa tímida─. Solo trata de no pensar demasiado, o arruinarás el momento. ─ Le aconsejó y Gohan simplemente apagó su cerebro, ¿quién necesitaba uno en estos días? Su padre no lo necesito la mayor parte de su vida.

─ Bueno, espero que te hayas divertido. ─ Dijo una voz, se volvieron para ver a Beerus y Wiss. Beerus estaba sonriendo mientras los mayordomos le traían sus 10 pasteles y Wiss se reía como una colegiala.

─ Heh, gracias Beerus-sama. Por poner el cuello por mi nuevamente y ayudarme a llegar aquí. ─ Gohan dijo con una sonrisa.

─ Hmph, no sé de lo que estás hablando. Vine aquí por el pastel después de todo, cualquier otra cosa no podría importarme menos. ─ Dijo Beerus y señaló los 10 pasteles titánicos que habían sido preparados para él, se estaba lamiendo los labios con anticipación al pensar en atiborrarse, ver a su estudiante pelear era un trabajo estresante y su corazón estaba acelerado por lo que contaba como ejercicio.

─ Hohoho, qué hermoso final para un capítulo de romance en tu historia. Gohan-san, Rias-san, les doy mis mejores deseos. Como recompensa por ese momento tan satisfactorio, te daré un pequeño regalo. Puedo tener tu báculo por un momento. ─ Wiss dijo alegremente y ambos se pusieron de un ligero color carmín, Gohan le entregó su báculo que Wiss hizo desaparecer al sostenerlo en su mano, cuando lo transporto de vuelta venia con una mejora.

─ Oh por Zen-Oh sama, me olvidé de algo, ─Dijo Beerus y se volvió hacia ellos─, ¡Si ambos comienzan a reproducirse, entonces no quiero que traigan más pañales sucios a mi castillo! ¡Ya tuve suficiente de eso con Goten y Trunks! ─ Dijo infantilmente y Gohan solo se rio entre dientes mientras Rias escondía su rostro en el pecho de Gohan, wow era aún más musculoso en modo Super Saiyajin, ella pensó que no podría ponerse mejor o más caliente.

─ Gohan-kun, ¿cómo es que nunca me contaste sobre esta transformación tuya? ─ Le preguntó con una sonrisa astuta misma a la que Gohan había llegado a temer tanto en los momentos cuando su madre estaba enojada.

─ Uh, pero nunca la llegue a necesitar, así que supongo que lo olvidé... ¡Lo siento fue mi error! ─ Dijo Gohan y solo se frotó la cabeza.

─ Bueno, de igual modo, ─ella dijo y lo abrazó con más fuerza─, te ves aún más ardiente cuando estas así. ─ le susurró al oído seductoramente y la cola de Gohan se enderezó como un palo mientras Rias soltaba una risita, Super Saiyajin o no algo nunca cambiará sobre como su cola se comporta.

─ Hehe, bueno. Supongo. ─ Gohan dijo nervioso.

─ Entonces, escuché que puedes transformarte dos veces más, dime, ¿cómo son? ─ susurró y mordisqueó su oreja, la cola de Gohan comenzó a moverse frenéticamente de lado a lado.

─ Uh, no son tan especiales, supongo. ─ Dijo Gohan y trató de luchar antes de ceder, no, no iba a ceder ante Rias. Mierda, a quién estaba engañando, cedió en el momento en que la conoció.

─ Bueno, si te haces más grande, es probable que no pueda abrazarte más. ─ Dijo Rias y en cierto modo era verdad, el abdomen de Gohan y cada músculo se había agrandado más, haciendo que a Rias le resultara un poco difícil abrazarlo como lo solía hacer.

─ Hey Gohan, ¿ya terminaste de besuquearte en público? ─ Una voz gritó, Gohan y Rias se separaron para ver a Goten, Trunks y una Ravel furiosamente sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado lo mejor que podía e intentando no hacer contacto visual. Oh, y los niños también eran Super Saiyajin.

─ ¿Ellos también podían transformarse? ─ Rias dijo en estado de shock, viendo a Goten y Trunks sonreír salvajemente mientras su cabello dorado se movía con el viento y sus ojos verde azulados mostraban su malicia habitual en ellos.

─ Tenemos algo para ti. ─ Dijo Trunks y le arrojo un pequeño frasco, cuando dejo ir a Rias lo atrapó fácilmente con una mano, aunque por su estado actual, el frasco de vidrio instantáneamente se hizo añicos, y algo de agua extraña empapo sus manos.

─ ¡OYE! Esa era mi lágrima y la rompiste, ¡mono pervertido! ─ Ravel se dio vuelta y le reprochó a Gohan, quien palideció. ¿Ya no había recibido suficiente daño de esa chica? Por qué no puede tener algo de misericordia.

─ Lo siento, en mi estado de Super Saiyajin es difícil controlar mi fuerza. Incluso si queremos, podemos permanecer así durante años y seguiremos rompiendo cosas. ─ Dijo Gohan, sintió su nivel de poder aumentar y notó que las quemaduras en su cuerpo y cuello estaban comenzando a desaparecer.

─ ¿Te refieres a más de la que ya tienes? ─ Dijo Rias sonriendo sarcásticamente y señaló un gran agujero en la Casa Phoenix que dividía a una mansión milenaria con una historia increíblemente rica, completamente en dos.

─ Hehe, ¿mi error? ─ Gohan solo respondió nerviosamente y Ravel comenzó a convertirse en una pesadilla en llamas, ¡Dios era su madre sacada del infierno!

─ ¡TU ERROR! ¡DESTRUISTE MI CASA! ¡Y DESPUÉS DE DARTE UNA DE MIS PROPIAS LÁGRIMAS, TU SOLO LA ROMPES TAMBIÉN! ─ Ravel le gritó y Gohan retrocedió levemente.

─ Lo siento. ─ Dijo de inmediato.

─ ¡MÁS TE VALE! ─ Gohan solo suspiró, esta chica seria la muerte para él.

─ ¡Bien, eso es suficiente! ─Gritó Beerus mientras se apretaba las orejas con dolor, casi sentía que le sangraban─. Tus pulmones son inmensos, ya entendimos. ¡Ahora deja de gritar antes de que vaporice el resto de tu casa! ─ Gruñó, y Ravel inmediatamente fue intimidada, este era el Dios de la Destrucción.

─ " _Usted es el mejor, Señor Beerus." ─_ Pensó Gohan.

─ Oh, por cierto, ¡no te quiero en mi casa! Eres escandalosa, molesta y una total mocosa. Puede que me pertenezcas, pero puedes quedarte justo aquí, y no quiero verte en la puerta de mi casa... a menos que Champa aparezca, entonces te usaré para ahuyentar a ese gordinflón. Solo asegúrate de entregarme un pastel cuando yo quiera, y no me importa lo que suceda contigo. ¿Entendido? ─ Dijo Beerus.

Ravel se sintió bastante insultada, pero asintió y aceptó, no la iban a alejar de su familia y eso es suficiente para ella.

─ Felicitaciones. ─ Dijo otra voz, Gohan volteo para ver a Sirzechs Lucifer caminar hacia él junto con Grayfia a su lado, sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco cuando aparecieron.  
─ Hm, oh no te preocupes. Tengo toda la intención de cumplir con mi palabra acerca de tu victoria. Solo me preguntaba qué ibas a pedirme. ─ Menciono Lucifer y Gohan parecía confundido.

─ Pensé que Buchou ya era libre de regresar.

─ Oh, si ya es libre. Pero si recuerdas antes, dije que por la batalla ganarías una petición de Lucifer, entonces, ¿qué te gustaría?, ¿fama, riquezas, gloria? Puedo dar cualquier cosa después de todo. ─ Gohan solo se rio de esa declaración. Tenían las esferas del dragón para eso y lo único que él quería no iba a suceder, pero lo que ya tenía era más que suficiente.

Miró a Rias en sus brazos y supo ya lo que deseaba. ─ No necesito nada, estoy contento con todo lo que ya tengo. ─ Solo sonrió.

─ Sí, así que mantén tu deseo para ti, ¡Los Super Saiyajin no necesitan deseos para ser increíbles! ─ Dijo Goten sacando la lengua e hizo una mueca junto a Trunks, Rias y Gohan simplemente se rieron de los dos niños saiyajin.

─ Supongo que lo mantendré en el banco si alguna vez lo necesitas. ─Dijo Sirzechs sin darle mucha importancia─. Bueno, solo quiero que sepas una cosa sobre el futuro, Son Gohan. ─Mencionó y su sonrisa se volvió mortal─. Si alguna vez lastimas a mi dulce Rias-tan de cualquier manera. ─El brillo en sus ojos se volvió más demoníaco que nunca─. Jamás encontrarán tus restos. ─ Gruñó antes de hacer un giro 180º para regresar a la normalidad.

─ No te preocupes, prometo que no lo haré y nunca rompo mis promesas. ─ Aclaró Gohan e ignoró la amenaza, con toda la porquería que le ha pasado desde los 4 años ¡nada lo asustaba al igual que su padre! Excepto por su madre, eso era algo que los asustaba a ambos sin remedio y Lucifer no tenía idea de lo temible que podía ser su madre. Eso y Gohan eran más fuertes ahora, así que no estaba demasiado asustado por él, pero mostraba un poco su lado desquiciado cuando se trataba de su hermana, así que quién sabe qué haría.

─ Es bueno escucharlo. ─ Mentalmente se preguntó si su intimidación había perdido su toque.

─ Señor Beerus, ese último ataque. ─Quería preguntarle al dios algo que lo tenía bastante intrigado desde hace un rato─. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Quiero decir que estaba haciendo un Masenko normal, pero de repente pues…

─ Heh, bueno, siempre ha sido claro. Los Saiyajin son seres cuyo increíble poder proviene de emociones salvajes primitivas como la ira, tal vez lo que vi en ti hace tantos años está empezando a surgir. ─ Dijo Beerus con una sonrisa y luego todos miraron a Gohan en estado de shock al ver ese último ataque, pues abrió una zanja a través de una mansión que podía ser del tamaño de una ciudad, encantada por millones de hechizos que la protegieron por miles de años en contra de miles de asedios en su tiempo.

─ Ahora si ya hemos terminado aquí, entonces creo que es hora de irnos, Wiss si serias tan amable. ─ Dijo Beerus y se volvió hacia su asistente.

─ Hay un último cabo suelto por atar. ─ Mencionó Wiss y apunto su cetro hacia Riser, a quien le habían dado una lágrima de Phoenix y se estaba levantando lentamente con sus padres, Ravel se había escondido detrás de Gohan cuando Riser se sentó y los miraba a todos con una intensa cólera.

─ ¿Y qué hacemos? ─ Goten preguntó y Gohan decidió resolver esto entre ellos.

─ Hablaré con él. ─ Dijo Gohan y todos lo voltearon a ver incrédulos.

─ Ese hombre ha intentado llevarse a Rias, a tus amigos, a tu propio maestro y tu vida, ¿y todavía irás allí? ─ Grayfia le preguntó con completa incredulidad.

─ Sí, pero mi padre siempre mantuvo una regla cuando teníamos una pelea como esta. ─Dijo manteniendo la sonrisa─. Puede que hayamos tratado de pelear seriamente entre nosotros, pero después de la pelea, solo puedes dejar esa disputa en el campo de batalla. No quiero que pase el resto de su vida atrapado en el odio, debería tener la oportunidad de cambiar su vida. ─ Gohan les dijo sinceramente y Sirzechs tuvo que darle su respeto a ese niño.

Gohan no era ajeno al campo de batalla, la forma en que se portaba a sí mismo lo mostraba, pero los ideales que mantenía a pesar de eso eran algo para maravillarse. Tal vez podría ser un poco digno de su preciosa Rias-tan... solo un poquito.

Mientras tanto, Gohan pensaba en aquella vez cuando Krillin estaba a punto de matar a Vegeta, y su padre le dio una segunda oportunidad. También en su tiempo se la concedió a Piccoro. Los dos vivieron con esa segunda oportunidad en la vida y se convirtieron en grandes aliados, si bien Gohan no estaba seguro de que Riser fuera alguien a quien debería darle una segunda oportunidad, estaba seguro de que no podría matarlo ahora, pues acaba de resolver ese resentimiento al salvar a Rias y golpearlo mucho, tal vez tenía que hacer lo que su padre haría ahora.

─ Iré contigo. ─Dijo Rias y Gohan se giró hacia ella con sorpresa─. Soy parte de esto tanto como tú, Gohan-kun. ¡Solo porque eres tal Super Saiyajin no pienses que solamente me quedaré detrás mirando tu espalda! ─ Ella dijo tercamente y citó algo que él le había dicho antes.

Ravel se preguntó qué demonios estaba mal con ese-ese-ese, ugh ¡ni siquiera había una palabra para describir a ese alien! Como sea, él no le gustaba y Rias-sama puede quedarse con ese extraño alien por sobre todo lo que le importaba. ─ _"Ese caliente, dulce, fuerte, de buen corazón... ¡Arrgh!_ _¡Malos pensamientos!"_ ─ Pensó y empezó a sacar humo por las orejas.

─ Tch, él nunca cambiará, ¿o sí? Ese tonto. ─ Dijo Beerus.

─ Lo dudo, él siempre ha sido así. Siempre tratando de ayudar a todos, incluso a sus enemigos cuando en realidad no debería. Además, son tontos como él los que reúnen a las personas a su alrededor y sacan lo mejor de ellos, y extienden la felicidad como olas que nos inundan. Un extraño fenómeno al que incluso nosotros, los dioses, hemos sido involucrados. ─ Wiss expresó sus pensamientos y Beerus solo dio un "Hmph" por respuesta.

─ Sin duda él es un partido interesante para Ojou-sama. ─ Grayfia dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar entender lo que Wiss quería decir, ella se enamoró de su marido, que era un idiota a su manera. Después de un momento Beerus, Wiss, Ravel, Goten y Trunks se habían marchado en direcciones separadas, dejando solos a la familia Gremory.

─ Estoy de acuerdo. ─ Mencionó otra voz, el que habló era de mediana edad, un hombre apuesto con largo cabello rojo carmesí que estaba atado en una cola de caballo. Tenía ojos azules brillantes al igual que sus dos hijos. También tenía una barba corta y roja. La persona era Zeoticus Gremory, padre de Sirzechs y Rias Gremory.

* * *

─ ¿Padre? ─ Sirzechs dijo con sorpresa al ver a su padre mirando a Gohan detenidamente, su aura de Super Saiyajin era ciertamente abrumadora para él y ese poder era fácilmente superior a la Clase Suprema y por lo que Beerus había dejado claro todavía tenía dos formas más para transformarse. Saiyajins, una nueva raza que ciertamente los dejo atemorizados.

Si hubieran estado presentes durante la guerra, entonces no habría dudas de que cambiarían el juego fácilmente ya que al parecer incluso sus poderes podrían dar a los niños una fuerza increíble para destruir planetas.

Solía pensar que Sirzechs era casi un demonio mutante, su poder era irreal y a través de todo el inframundo Sirzechs era famoso por ello, pero un joven de solo 16 años de edad pudo alcanzar esas alturas con su herencia Saiyajin cuando Sirzechs tenía más de 500 años y se entrenó todos los días en el campo de batalla para alcanzar ese nivel de poder.

Fue humillante por decir lo menos, saber que los terrícolas como ellos tenían compañía, pero dicha compañía era increíblemente poderosa y esos tres Saiyajin solo podrían considerarse como tales. Había recordado que cuando todo este desastre comenzó, parecía una buena idea cuando Rias y Riser eran bebés y hacerlos casarse. Su mundo acababa de levantarse del borde de la guerra y la idea de niños con dos grandes poderes les atraía como una solución para ayudar a reparar su base de poder que habían perdido.

Él quedó atrapado en la codicia y entregó a su propia hija a un monstruo por el bien mayor, pasó varios años lamentando esa decisión mientras veía a Riser convertirse en lo que era hoy y ver a su hija sufrir por su error.

Pero de todo esto, podría decirse que la mano adivina del destino había intervenido al traer a ese brillante salvador dorado y arreglar su mayor error con sus propias manos y un báculo rojo. Pero esto implica a que se esparcirán nuevos rumores en todo el mundo, después de que las facciones se den cuenta del poder que tienen los Saiyajin ciertamente los tentaría a arrastrar ese poder a su lado.

No obstante, había una cosa que los detenía y cavilar en ello les aterraba en todos los sentidos. El dios de la destrucción Beerus. Un ser que opacaba con facilidad incluso al legendario Gran Rojo y a Ophis en el poder.

Su poder sin dificultad empequeñeció a Shiva, el destructor de la facción hindú y podría desaparecer el universo sin siquiera intentarlo y su asistente, un Ángel Universal definitivamente estaba en su misma liga. Esos dos realmente eran dioses, seres como demonios, otros dioses y más fueron intimidados completamente en su presencia.

Sirzechs había luchado contra dioses de diferentes facciones y había estado a la par con algunos, así se ganó su lugar entre los 10 seres más poderosos, pero este ser, era como si fueran meros insectos en presencia de un ser proveniente de una dimensión completamente diferente, algo no muy lejano a la realidad.

Sabía que mientras Rias estuviera con Gohan, que estaba cubierto por ese dios, no habría nadie lo suficientemente estúpido como para tratar de luchar contra ellos. Bueno, siempre había alguien, por lo que el término correcto sería menos de lo habitual.

Cuando vio que Rias se aferraba a Gohan, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Otro hombre estaba abrazando a su hija, pero era de una naturaleza tan amable y cariñosa, lo contrario de lo que eran los demonios, sonreía satisfactoriamente porque su hija había elegido a alguien infinitamente mejor de lo que él escogió.

Incluso Zekram Bael, el demonio más influyente, no podía discutir con un miembro de su sangre sobre este Saiyajin e intentar interferir con la felicidad de Rias. Ciertamente demostró que sus genes Saiyajin le daban un poder abrumador y si continuaba creciendo a este ritmo, incluso podría alcanzar el nivel de Beerus-sama y llegar a ser lo que ese Dios de la Destrucción llamó un Dios Super Saiyajin y si ese último ataque estaba como prueba, él podría ser capaz de alcanzarlo.

─ ¿Sigues ahí, padre? ─ Sirzechs le preguntó mientras salía de sus reflexiones.

─ Si hijo. Solo pensaba en algunas cosas respecto a ese chico. ─ Respondió y Sirzechs solo murmuró algo acerca de que su Rias-tan había sido tomada, a Zeoticus se le resbalaba una gota de sudor preguntándose, ¿por qué los más fuertes de todos los seres eran personas tan estrafalarias?

* * *

Mientras tanto, otros en las gradas tenían sus propios pensamientos sobre la lucha mientras continuaba.

El Club exentando a Issei, quien sacrificó su brazo al dragón para luchar y Asia, que lo estaba curando, estaban sentados allí y no pudieron evitar sentirse impresionados por la forma Super Saiyajin.

─ Él es muy, muy fuerte. ─ Koneko dijo mientras sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente ante el poder que estaba emitiendo, esto hizo que todo lo que él uso con ella en los entrenamientos se mirara como una hormiga en contra de una ballena.

─ Ara, Arroz-kun sigue volviéndose cada vez más entrañable. Literalmente un héroe dorado y brillante vino para salvar el día, Buchou seguro que es afortunada de que se le haya dado semejante oportunidad. ─ Akeno dijo mientras sentía el calor en su rostro intensificarse viendo como Gohan desataba su poder.

─ Ciertamente pone mucho en perspectiva, pensar que incluso a nuestra edad podría haber seres tan fuertes como él. Eso me hace querer esforzarme aún más. ─ Kiba dijo mientras veía a Gohan despachar la nobleza completa de Riser y luego a Riser mismo con una combinación de astucia, poder y determinación increíble, pudieron ver al guerrero endurecido por la batalla aparecer frente a ellos y le mostraba qué tan lejos tenía que ir si quería hacerse más fuerte.

Después de que el combate se decidiera con ese decisivo ataque final, no pudieron evitar sonreír cuando Gohan menciono exactamente lo que pensaban de Riser, alguien que apenas podía ver a la persona que era Rias y tenía que volver a pagar por el daño colateral otra vez.

─ Destruyó toda la mansión. ─ Dijo Koneko y su rostro se volvió inexpresivo otra vez.

─ Heh, bueno, nadie puede decir que no se contuvo con eso último. ─ Kiba dijo tímidamente y sonrió ante el poder incontrolable y masivo de Gohan, ya que destruyó por completo un milenario castillo histórico de los demonios, y no pudo evitar reírse en voz alta, ese último fue en nombre del Club.

Pero cuando vieron a Rias y Gohan besarse y la imagen se amplió en la gran pantalla, Kiba se volvió hacia las otras dos damas preguntándose si debería escapar en este momento, podría ser una buena oportunidad para correr.

Akeno todavía sonreía, pero su sonrisa era menos tensa y más atemorizante, como un depredador acechando a su presa, Kiba no sabía lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza, pero tampoco quería saber. Ya tenía su saludable dosis de miedo y se preguntó si debería enviar sus mejores deseos a Gohan antes de que su vida se vaya al infierno.

Luego estaba Koneko mirando la escena con una mueca de fastidio, diría que era lindo, pero la niña también tenía una gran fuerza y ternura que no tenía miedo de usar. Gohan podría no sentir nada si Koneko lo golpeaba, pero ella puede ser astuta a su manera y se preguntó qué estaba pasando en la cabeza de la niña de cabello blanco antes de darse cuenta de que no debería pensar en esto.

Le gustaba su vida, y no quería verla hacerse añicos.

* * *

Otros demonios estaban presentes en las gradas, los que estaban viendo el combate no pudieron evitar querer a Gohan en sus noblezas y algunos de los más jóvenes se sintieron tentados a hacerlo, trazaron planes tontos para atraer al Saiyajin, el adolescente literalmente demostró que era capaz de vencer a una fuerza de la naturaleza en sí misma. Una hazaña que solo podría hacer el ser más fuerte de este mundo y Gohan ciertamente era parte de eso ahora y todavía estaba creciendo.

Sona acaba de reajustarse las gafas y no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada por su amiga cuando Gohan golpeó a Riser y demostró que realmente le gustaba Rias como persona, no como un objeto como el cerdo Riser. Pero en cierto modo envidiaba a Rias, era un demonio después de todo y alguien como Gohan era tan raro de hallar como el Mithril en este mundo. Entonces, en otras palabras, no ibas a encontrar a otro como él. Sin mencionar que, como Super Saiyajin ciertamente parecía mucho más atractivo físicamente. (El Mithril es un metal ficticio usado solo como concepto en películas y videojuegos).

Otra parte de ella estaba empezando a sentir un dolor de cabeza ante la persona con un nivel de poder superior a la Clase Suprema que vivía en Kuoh e iba a la misma escuela que ella, esto se convertirá en un gran dolor de cabeza. Sin duda, sus agresivos padres tratarían de decirle que se acercara más a Gohan, no solo por su herencia Saiyajin, sino que podían ver a una buena persona en él y ninguna de las dos hijas les estaba dando nietos.

Hmph, un problema para otro día. Por ahora, tenía que pensar en las diferentes posibilidades que esto podía ofrecer. El entrenamiento de Gohan sin duda había hecho maravillas para la nobleza de Rias, ya que habían aumentado más del doble su fuerza en solo 10 días y se preguntaba cómo podría convencerlo de que les permitiera recibir el mismo entrenamiento, no quería quedarse atrás de su rival.

* * *

Mientras tanto, otro demonio tenía pensamientos diferentes acerca de esto.

Un joven apuesto con cabello negro y ojos violetas. Era muy alto y tenía una gran complexión muscular debido al entrenamiento extremo que había hecho a lo largo de su vida y que era Saiarog Bael, debatiblemente el siguiente en la fila para heredar la Casa de Bael.

En este momento estaba hablando con su compañero, Regulus Nemea sobre el reciente acontecimiento.

─ Regulus, ¿qué es ese poder?

[Puedo sentir fácilmente que el chico que está luchando ha obtenido este poder sin atajos. Debe haber pasado un infierno en un programa de entrenamiento para alcanzar ese nivel, pero cuando miras al Dios de la Destrucción, tiene un poco más de sentido. Él literalmente hace que el Dios original que me selló se vea como un niño pequeño junto a un titán.] - Dijo Regulus Nemea, su Sacred Gear que ahora era un Longinus después ser el León Nemean y se manifestó como un hacha.

─ Que fascinante. ─ Dijo Saiarog con una sonrisa cuando vio que la forma Super Saiyajin de Gohan vencía a la Fuerza Phoenix, una fuerza de la naturaleza misma.

[No estarás pensando en pelear con ese niño alienígena, ¿verdad? Puedo sentir que lo que está usando no es todo su poder y te convertirán en pasta si tienes suerte.] - Regulus respondió.

─ No lo hago. Pero me muestra lo lejos que uno puede llegar con el trabajo duro, la dedicación y el esfuerzo solos. Heh, ese tal Saiyajin, Son Gohan, ¿verdad? Me siento inspirado por ese chico. ─ Saiarog dijo con una sonrisa.

[¿Qué estás pensando?] - Regulus preguntó.

─ Iré a conocerlo. ─Dijo Saiarog─ Pero no así, ¡necesito fortalecerme aún más y cuando lo haga pretendo desafiar a ese Saiyajin! ¡Su espíritu de guerrero literalmente me llama y voy a responder esa llamada con mis puños! No me importa si pierdo con el Saiyajin, solo quiero sentir su espíritu de cerca en una pelea. ¿Qué piensas, Regulus? ¿Listo para un poco de entrenamiento al siguiente nivel? ─ Le preguntó a su Sacred Gear.

[Incluso podría ser imposible hacerlo, ¿pero aun así tienes que preguntar?] - El león respondió, él también estaba anticipando una batalla de ese tipo, ya que el poder de los Super Saiyajin hizo hervir su sangre con una urgencia por luchar. Tal poder estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que pudieran entender, pero tratarían tan duro como pudieran de acercarse lo más posible a ese nivel.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una pantalla de televisión en la sede de los Ángeles Caídos.

El equipo de Vali estaba comiendo nachos y viendo el encuentro que Wiss había televisado en todo el infierno...

─ Hmph, presumido. ─ Vali solo dijo mientras se sentaba en su habitación y apagaba el televisor, acaba de regresar de una misión a largo plazo y escuchó que su rival y amigo había sido enviado a la escuela por lo que no paró de reírse durante 5 minutos. Aparentemente, en este momento, el torpe estaba peleando por un amigo, pero como de costumbre, podría decirse que dicho amigo sentía algo más, y en cuanto a los sentimientos, el rango emocional usual de Gohan no estaba equipado para entender eso, no pudo evitar sonreírle al idiota. Tenía un poder extraño para atraer gente y entablar amistad, porque era muy simple, honesto y, en cierto modo, idiota, pero tenía su propia fuerza en la que la mayoría de su equipo había sido atraído.

[Oye, quería ver qué pasaba. ¡No seas un patán solo porque Gohan está en la televisión y tú no!] - Albion dijo dentro de su cabeza.

─ Sabes, has estado hablando mucho desde que apareció Gohan. ─ Vali le respondió al dragón en su cuerpo. Ese dragón ya no se callaba desde que Gohan y Vali se convirtieron en rivales, se estaba volviendo molesto.

[¿Puedes culparme? La vida ha sido literalmente como una extraña montaña rusa desde que apareció ese chico y no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Has viajado a otros planetas, y eso es algo que nunca imaginé que haría, luché contra un ser que hacía que Dios pareciera una toalla de papel mojada y entrenaste con él. Por favor dime si necesito decir más ejemplos.] - Albion dijo sarcásticamente, y Vali solo gruñó.

─ Hey, tranquilos. Aparentemente, el programa se transmitirá en vivo en línea, así que no dejen que la estupidez habitual de Vali interrumpa la acción. ─ Dijo Bikou mientras estaba en un sofá y abrió ViewTube en su teléfono para observar el combate.  
─ ¡Oh sí! Literalmente puedo sentir la emoción de mi hermano mono cada vez que da un golpe. Es como si cada uno de nosotros gritara enojado y golpeara a ese pájaro juntos. ¡Vamos hermano! ¡Lo tienes! ¡Vence al pájaro y acuéstate con una pelirroja caliente! **#ElOrgulloDeLosMonos** ya es tendencia entre los Monos Yokai. ─ Exclamó Bikou mientras veía a Gohan golpear a Riser junto a su nobleza y cuando se convirtió en Super Saiyajin, para Bikou parecía que Gohan estaba canalizando la energía de cada mono en el mundo.

─ ¡Sí, él está ganando! ¡Golpéalo, Gohan-chan! ─ Le Fay Pendragon dijo infantilmente mientras veía a Gohan convertirse en una "antorcha brillante" y golpear al "pichón grandote" con su propio lenguaje creativo en su myPad.

─ Hm, su técnica y poder definitivamente han mejorado desde que lo vimos por última vez. Parece que incluso con la escuela, no está siendo frenado para que alguien lo alcance. ─ Dijo Arthur Pendragon mientras lo miraba junto a su hermana.

─ Sí, ese es mi futuro compañero nya. ─ Kuroka dijo mientras lo miraba en su computadora y logro excitarla con su voluntad y determinación imparable, aunado con su "rudo swag Super Saiyajin" como a ella le gustaba llamarlo. Sentía fiebre al verlo luchar, pero desafortunadamente eso fue eclipsado por su rabia inquebrantable contra una perra pelirroja que reclamaba su territorio cuando la cámara se volvió hacia ella y podía ver fácilmente que tal perra estaba tratando de reclamar a Gohan. ¡Ese era su futuro compañero, y sus instintos nekomata necesitaban trazar la línea! ¡Intentando llevarse a Gohan, bueno, eso ya cruzaba todas las líneas para ella!

─ Tch, bien, veamos qué está pasando. ─ Vali dijo y volvió a encender el televisor para ver el poder del Super Saiyajin y, fiel a lo que dijo, definitivamente había mejorado desde los últimos meses que estuvo fuera, eso lo molestó y lo provocó al mismo tiempo. Gohan no sería un gran rival si disminuía su nivel, Vali intentaba alcanzar y superar a Gohan y no esperaba que el Saiyajin se lo pusiera tan fácil.

[ _Vali, lo he dicho una y otra vez. Eres uno de los portadores más raros que he tenido._ ] - Albion dijo mientras escuchaba los pensamientos de su portador.

─ " _¿Y qué? No pretendo que mi destino llegue a ser tan corto como todos los demás portadores que has tenido Albion. Estoy haciendo mi propio camino y así es como quiero vivir mi vida."_ ─ Vali respondió.

[ _Sabes que el Rojo está despierto. Puedo decirlo con certeza y Azazel mencionó que reencarnó como un demonio bajo la misma chica del clan Gremory. ¿Todavía seguirás sentado aquí o harás algo?_ ] - Preguntó Albion.

─ " _Por favor, he visto el reporte y no es más que una decepción. Es increíblemente débil, y tiene que ser el Dragón Emperador Rojo más débil de la historia, mientras que yo soy el más fuerte. Normalmente podría molestarme por eso, pero en realidad no me importa. Ya tengo a mi rival, y tengo la intención de superarlo. Puede que no sea el Dragón Emperador Rojo elegido por el destino, pero es poderoso, interesante y me ha hecho cientos de veces más fuerte que antes gracias a los dioses que he conocido, y alcanzaré mis metas con él ayudándome."_ ─ Vali pensó y apretó su puño.

Era cierto, soportó el infierno. Pelear contra Gohan no fue fácil, y fue como una píldora amarga de tragar cuando se dio cuenta de que Gohan solo se ponía serio cuando sus amigos estaban en peligro, por lo que estaba peleando con alguien en modo fácil. Pero Vali soportó el entrenamiento que lo llevó al borde de sus poderes, tuvo que empujar con fuerza su resistencia miles de veces lo que era originalmente desde la lucha contra Gohan, luego también su magia la reservaba para acomodar cualquier cantidad de energía que obtuviera de Gohan apropiadamente y utilizarla, así como dominar cientos de diferentes artes de magia y también nuevos estilos de combate mano a mano.

Honestamente, debió haber muerto muchas veces si no fuera porque las Semillas del Ermitaño y Wiss estaban allí para sanarlo cada vez que casi moría, pero le llevó meses alcanzar el nivel en el que estaba marcando un detrás de un Gohan establecido en Modo Fácil-intermedio.

[ _¿Y qué es lo que esperas, Vali?_ ] – Albion preguntó.

─ " _Tengo un objetivo, el completar mi venganza, pero últimamente seria convertirme en el ser más poderoso que existe. Cuando descubrí que Dios estaba muerto, sentí enojo porque nunca tendría la oportunidad de alcanzar ese nivel, pero gracias a Gohan encontré el verdadero ser más fuerte en este universo. El Dios de la Destrucción, Beerus, Gohan y yo estamos en una carrera para ver quién puede superarlo primero y seguir yendo más allá, interminablemente encerrado en la batalla. El Dragón Emperador Rojo es historia por lo que a mí respecta, y puede tratar de pelear conmigo, pero lo aplastaré si lo intenta, al menos eso debería callarte ahora Albion. Sin embargo, literalmente tengo un millón de mejores cosas por hacer que molestarme con ese perdedor."_ ─ Vali pensó y mientras miraba la pelea.

[ _Haah, bien. Haz lo que quieras._ ]

─ Hey, lo siento, llegué tarde. ¿Me perdí de mucho? ─ Dijo una voz, la puerta se abrió para ver a Azazel parado allí con una bolsa de palomitas de maíz y refrescos en sus manos.

─ Se ha convertido en Super Saiyajin y le esta dando una paliza al Phoenix, pero algo está pasando con ese tipo. ─ Bikou le informó.

─ Oh, sé lo que ese monstruo ha hecho. ─Azazel dijo y su expresión se volvió áspera al ver el cuerpo de Riser, se dio cuenta de lo que paso─. Aquella vez en la guerra, recuerdo que luché contra un tipo que usó esa técnica. Un Phoenix tiene una conexión con una fuerza de la naturaleza conocida como la Fuerza de Phoenix y lo canalizan por sus poderes, pero un demonio quería tener más. Quería convertirse en la fuerza misma y crear un hechizo arcaico para tomar la conexión de su propia familia y fortalecer la suya. Su poder se elevó a niveles increíbles y se aseguró de convertirse en una fuerza imparable, pero el acto de matar a su propia familia y coronarse con un poder abrumador lo volvió loco, matando a sus propios parientes y enemigos por igual antes de ser consumido por su propio poder, trato de tomar más vidas de sus familias en sacrificio y luego eso causó que muriera. ─ Explicó.

─ Bueno, una fuerza de la naturaleza no es nada en comparación a mi futuro compañero nya. ─ Kuroka dijo y le mostro algunos momentos destacados, Azazel levantó una ceja y silbó en admiración, demonios ese chico no tenía límites en su fuerza. Pensar en ello lo emocionó y lo asustó por el poder de la raza Saiyajin. Él siempre creyó que las creaciones de su Padre, los Sacred Gear y Longinus eran lo más interesante en el universo por su poder potencialmente ilimitado para explotar, pero desde que conoció a Gohan, hubo unos días en los que solo quería diseccionar al chico e intentar ver qué hacía que los Saiyajins funcionaran y cuáles tenían mayores poderes de crecimiento. Sacred Gear o Super Saiyajin.

Sí, era un científico loco y estaba orgulloso de eso. Pero pensar en Beerus-sama le producía escalofríos, y era en días como este que estaba feliz de que Vali fuera amigo de esos seres ya que su facción tenía un pase de protección instantáneo con ellos.

─ Espera, ¿Gohan-chan no le dio a esa chica Phoenix una de sus semillas? ─ Menciono Le Fay y Bikou rebobinó la televisión, afortunadamente, habían estado grabando la pelea y vieron lo que sucedió al aire.

─ A veces me pregunto cómo puede sobrevivir cuando es tan blando. ─ Vali solo gruñó mientras ponía sus pies sobre la mesa y tomaba palomitas de maíz de Azazel.

─ Creo que es dulce, es el mismo corazón puro que hace que una chica mala como yo quiera corromperlo nya. ─ Dijo Kuroka y tomo palomitas de maíz de Azazel.

─ En serio, ¿ese chico? Lamento decírtelo, pero literalmente no tiene ningún atisbo de maldad. Es un buen tipo en general un poco ingenuo, pero no es molesto así que puedo respetarlo como un hermano. ─ Bikou agregó y trató de tomar algunas palomitas de maíz.

─ ¡Al demonio, tomen sus propias palomitas de maíz en el pasillo! Me perdí la mitad de la pelea por estar en la fila. ─ Gritó Azazel y se separó de ellos. Gohan estaba en todos los televisores y todos lo miraban pelear, y los bocadillos siempre eran los primeros en desaparecer. Incluso en su propia facción, ¡no podía conseguir algunas malditas palomitas de maíz! Sus malditos camaradas no le daban ningún privilegio adicional a su líder, pero como de costumbre era ignorado.

─ Heh, ¡pero es como un reto! Vali debería entenderlo, al igual que cómo quiere ser más fuerte que él, quiero ver si yo puedo hacer que el chico de ensueño sea mi propio compañero. ─ Kuroka le respondió a Bikou y todos ignoraron a un Azazel ligeramente abatido quien nunca podría obtener el respeto de su propia facción.

─ Tch, no es lo mismo. ─ Vali respondió.

Miraron en televisión cuando Gohan usaba su propia astucia para vencer a la fuerza de Phoenix, cuando Gohan dijo que se daba por vencido sabían tenía un plan. Conocían a ese tipo el tiempo suficiente para saber que o bien ganó la pelea o murió intentándolo, rendirse no existía en el diccionario de ese sujeto y Vali podría respetar eso de él.

─ ¡Ese mono tan listo! ¡Cómo es que nunca pensamos en eso! Aunque necesitarías una tonelada de poder para lograrlo, supongo. ─ Dijo Azazel al ver a Gohan sobrecargar el cuerpo de Riser con su propia energía.

─ Qué puedo decir, los monos somos un grupo bastante astuto. ─ Bikou alardeó.

─ No compares a mi compañero con una pulga como tú, él tiene un cerebro real y también músculos nya. ─ Kuroka reaccionó bruscamente lo que generó una discusión.

─ ¡Podrían callarse ustedes dos! ─ Vali les gritó cuando la pelea estaba llegando a su conclusión. Gohan no era un luchador solo por sus músculos, porque a pesar de que su cabeza había sido un gran dolor en su cuello, eso lo convertía en un gran desafío. Podía pensar y pelear, eso más su poder abrumador lo convertía en un combo peligroso.

Observaron a Gohan hablar con Riser, por lo que aumentaron el volumen y pudieron escucharlo intentando preguntarle cosas sobre Rias, mientras seguía golpeándolo por no saber nada acerca de ella.

─ Aww, Gohan-chan es tan romántico. ─ Le Fay dijo mientras salía a borbotones sobre la pantalla del televisor

─ Sí, y apuesto a que ni siquiera sabe que está haciendo eso. Es un literalmente un ladrillo cuando se trata del romance, pero podría vencer a Romeo con esa basura sin intentarlo, así como tú crees. ─ Bikou contra argumentó.

─ Y, sin embargo, ¿quién aun es soltero y quién es más popular entre las mujeres entre ustedes dos? ─ Azazel preguntó sarcásticamente.

─ Púdrete, quien crees que lo entrenó. En todo caso, sus encantos son producto mío. ─ Bikou discutió.

─ Creo en tus propias palabras, le dijiste de dónde vienen los bebés. Pero no veo cómo eso puede considerarse entrenamiento en el romance cuando no pudo hablar con mujeres durante un mes. ─ Dijo Arthur indiferentemente.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿El día joder a Bikou? ─ Bikou preguntó al resto de ellos.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? Siempre es el día de joder a Bikou en mi calendario nya. ─ Kuroka simplemente le devolvió el golpe.

─ Por el amor de, ¿no pueden pasar tres minutos sin discutir? ─Vali les gritó y dejaron de pelear─. Gracias, ahora solo dejen que la pelea termine y luego pueden volver a eso. ─ Dijo por último, y vieron a Gohan lanzar un devastador ataque final con su Masenko, todos ellos tuvieron diferentes grados de sorpresa al respecto.

─ ¡Mierda! ¿Viste ese último ataque? ─ Bikou exclamó cuando vio una gigantesca ráfaga roja destrozar a Riser y toda la mansión de los Phoenix.

Vali estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y apretó su puño cuando la brecha entre ellos se agrandaba, sin embargo, durante su misión, encontró algo muy profundo dentro de él. Algo que iba más allá del Juggernaut Drive, e iba a dominarlo antes de que Gohan descubriera... lo que sea que fuese donde provino ese láser gigante de la muerte.

─ N-No puedo creerlo. ─ Dijo Azazel al ver el titánico agujero dejado a través de la mansión Phoenix. Ese lugar era una gran fortaleza llena de hechizos de defensa y magia. Era tan resistente que envió oleadas y oleadas de ataques a ese lugar durante la guerra para cortar el suministro de lágrimas Phoenix, pero después de todos sus esfuerzos, lo mejor que pudo hacerle fue un rasguño en la pared.

Y Gohan acaba de partir toda la mansión en dos.

Realmente puso las cosas en perspectiva y se emocionó aún más con los poderes de un Saiyajin, se sentía como un niño en una juguetería donde todos estaban tratando de obtener la única copia del mejor juguete. Estaba decidido a resolver las anomalías que lo intrigaban y, aparte de los Longinus, el otro error en el sistema del Universo era la raza Saiyajin.

─ Y que esperabas, ese es mi compañero después de todo nya. ─ Dijo Kuroka mientras sonreía ante la destrucción imprudente de Gohan. Fue un gran cambio y ella realmente quería saltar al campo justo ahora para manosearlo allí mientras todavía estaba sin camisa con su marcado abdomen, bíceps, pectorales, el paquete completo cubierto con cicatrices de batalla y en su forma de Super Saiyajin.

─ Impresionante, pero no he llegado a esperar nada menos de Gohan-san. ─ Agregó Arthur mientras miraba su Excalibur Ruler, la cual, si mirabas de cerca, podían apreciarse algunas abolladuras en la cuchilla, todas ellas a causa de Gohan, eran marcas que Arthur no podría eliminar sin importar cuánto intentara reparar la espada. Luchar contra él era una sensación de la que no podía aburrirse, el Descendiente del Rey Arturo con su Excalibur Ruler contra un simple Palo Bō de un simple Saiyajin. Sin poderes, solo habilidad pura con un arma y se encontraban en un callejón sin salida.

─ ¡Genial, Gohan-chan es tan cool! ─ Exclamó Le Fay solo mientras veía la pelea desarrollarse y el gigantesco láser rojo fue la mejor parte de todo.

─ Ese es mi Gohan nya, muéstrale a ese cerdo una lección. ─ Kuroka animaba, puede que no le agradara Rias, pero cualquier mujer merecía algo mejor que el trasero de ese Phoenix e incluso ella no era lo suficientemente cruel como para hacer sufrir a esa perra pelirroja de esa manera. Pero se sentía un algo celosa porque Gohan estaba siendo romántico, ¿dónde estaban sus flores y sus citas? Justo después de eso, la última escena fue Rias besando a Gohan directamente en los labios y eso desencadenó una reacción en la habitación.

Bikou no podría haberse sentido más orgulloso. ─ ¡SÍ! Mi hermano dio el siguiente paso con esa belleza pelirroja, ¡eres un verdadero hombre mi hermano! ─ Aclamó.

─ ¡VOY A SACARLE LOS OJOS! ─ Kuroka gritó furiosa, Azazel y Vali tuvieron que contenerla físicamente, para que no apuñalara el televisor. Era un televisor con pantalla plasma de 95 pulgadas, ¡no podían permitírselo debido a su presupuesto!

Pero Kuroka tenía otros pensamientos. ¡Cómo se atreve esa perra pelirroja a tomar el primer beso de su compañero! ¡Ella iba a tomarlo! Si ella también toma su primera vez, ¡entonces no iba a haber un heredero del Clan Gremory! Ella ya era una criminal de la clase SS por hacer lo correcto y salvar la vida de su hermana, también podría ganar el rango haciendo algo malo.

─ ¡Cálmate! ¡Ya! ─ Dijo Vali y logró que se sentara de nuevo, pero ella comenzó a hacer más pucheros enojada mientras el beso se mostraba en la pantalla, al igual que su hermana pequeña lo hacía en el público. Excepto que su mente era mil veces más intrincada, santo cielo, Gohan iba a tener problemas muy pronto de su parte y esa fulana pelirroja iba a obtener lo que le seguía por cruzar la línea, sus instintos exigían venganza.

Después de todo, cuando se te cruza un gato negro, entonces la desgracia vendrá sobre ti. Gohan será mejor que tengas cuidado, ella vendrá a buscarte.

─ ¡Maldición! ¡Perdí la apuesta! ─ Gritó Azazel mientras miraba la pantalla de televisión y Arthur sonreía entre dientes mientras recibía un fajo de dinero de Azazel quien se quedó refunfuñando para sí mismo.

─ ¿Cuál apuesta? ─ Le Fay preguntó.

─ Apostamos sobre quien se fijaría primero en las chicas entre Vali y Gohan. La primera apuesta fue de quién recibiría su primer beso y aposte por Vali, ¡tienes a Kuroka contigo las 24 horas toda la semana! Maldición, ¡acabo de perder 5.000 dólares con Arthur y con muchas otras personas! ─ Gruño Azazel.

─ ¡QUÉ! ─ Vali le gritó a su figura paternal adoptiva.

─ Oh vamos, ambos tienen sus propios encantos, pero tu eres un maníaco de las batallas y Gohan es una cabeza de ladrillo hablando con las mujeres. ¡No puedo creer que ganó la cabeza de ladrillo! ─ Dijo Azazel mientras se desplomaba en el sofá.

─ ¿Para qué vas a usar el dinero, Arthur? ─ Bikou preguntó y Arthur solo se encogió de hombros.

─ Pero aun así, esto solo me da una nueva oportunidad, cambiaré mi apuesta y entrenaré al joven cabeza de ladrillo, estará conquistando mujeres a diestra y siniestra. La siguiente apuesta es sobre quien se acuesta primero con diferentes grados de progreso, ¡así voy a recuperar mi dinero! ─ Dijo Azazel con un nuevo entusiasmo y todos ellos generaron nuevamente una discusión.

Así fue como el equipo de Vali pasó el viernes por la noche...

* * *

Mientras Gohan caminaba hacia adelante, Rias se sostenía en los brazos del Saiyajin cuando caminaba hacia Riser. Esa última explosión estaba en otra escala, Gohan se había esforzado más allá de lo que cualquiera debería ser capaz, ese único destello todavía había dejado a todos en shock, pero todavía estaban animándolo como una obra de teatro en el televisor, incluyendo a Gohan besándose con Rias. Y eso le recordó algo.

─ Gohan-kun, ¿ese fue tu primer beso? ─ Preguntó Rias y señaló la pantalla donde Gohan se basaba con ella.

─ Sí, ¿por qué?

─ Hehe, bueno, también fue el mío. ─ Dijo felizmente y Gohan se preguntó si había algo que se estaba perdiendo.

─ ¿Cuál es el problema si es el primer beso? ¿Es malo o algo así?

─ No, es solo que en Japón las chicas dicen que su primer beso es el más especial. Ahora que lo has tomado, debes asumir la responsabilidad por ello. ─ Gohan reflexionó sobre la última parte.

─ Espera, ¿responsabilidad? ¿Qué significa eso? ─Gohan preguntó─. No, realmente no lo entiendo. ¿Qué debo hacer? ─ Ella no podía contener su risa.

─ Fufufu, oh creo que lo descubrirás muy pronto. ─ Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y Gohan suspiró, decidió sacarlo de su mente por ahora.

─ Um, claro, supongo. ─ Dijo por último y se acercó a Riser que tenía a sus dos padres a su lado, cuando notaron que Gohan se acercaba, rápidamente se alarmaron.  
─ Woah, tranquilos. ¡No voy a lastimarlo! solo quiero hablar. ─ Mencionó y levantó sus manos enfrente defensivamente.

─ ¿Hablar? ─ Lord Phoenix dijo incrédulo.

─ Sí, solo quería ver si había algo que pudiera decir para que se sintiera mejor. ─ Gohan dijo y Riser empujó a sus padres a un lado cuando escuchó eso mirándolo enojado.

─ ¡T-TU! ¡Te odio! ¡Juro por mi nombre como Phoenix que tomaré lo que es mío! Tomaré a Rias, luego a todos tus amigos a ese estúpido club y lo haré justo frente a ti. Esos dos niños serán esclavos míos y todos tendrán que mirar mientras tomo a sus madres y-... ─ Vociferó pero fue detenido, no por parte de Gohan cuya aura de Super Saiyajin estaba empezando a intensificarse de nuevo, esta vez fue detenido por Rias quien creó una esfera de destrucción y la envió directamente a su cara la cual se desintegró antes de regenerarse lentamente.  
─ ¡Q-qué! ─ Dijo mientras sentía el dolor proveniente de Rias.

─ Cierra la boca, solo cállate ahora mismo, cabeza de cerdo, repugnante, imbécil. No podría preocuparte menos por ti en este momento. No puedo creer que Gohan-kun haya venido con buenas intenciones y trates de hacer esto. Bueno, algunos leopardos nunca podrán cambiar sus manchas y tú tampoco lo harás, Espero que disfrutes de tu eternidad porque no seré parte de ella y realmente no puedo sentir lástima por un monstruo como tú. ─ Rias le gritó e hizo algo que hizo a cada hombre hacer una mueca de dolor.

Con habilidad, manifestó el poder de la destrucción en la suela de sus zapatos de tacón alto y pisoteó fuerte las partes masculinas de Riser, incluso como Super Saiyajin, Gohan cubrió sus partes y entrecerró los ojos cuando Riser gritó como si se tratase de un sangriento asesinato mientras Rias aplastaba fuerte y retorcía el pie, triturándolo por completo con el poder de la destrucción.

─ " _No hay suficientes semillas del ermitaño en el mundo para recuperarme si me golpean así."_ ─ Gohan pensó mientras parte de él comenzó a sudar de miedo y pavor. Sí, el hombre tenía suficiente.

Después de que Rias había terminado, Riser sostenía sus partes... o lo que quedaba de ellas en un dolor puro, ya que su regeneración se había agotado y se quedaría así por un rato, Rias solo tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

─ ¡T-tú, perra! ─ Riser le gruñó mientras que Rias solo le sonrió exasperantemente y se puso aún más molesto por eso, de su bolsillo, sacó una pequeña navaja y, cuando Rias se dio la vuelta, Riser se abalanzó sobre ella.  
─ ¡TE MATARÉ! ─ Gritó rabioso e intentó pasar el cuchillo a través del cuello de Rias, ella quedó desconcertada por el arma y perdió el aliento cuando la hoja se acercó a su garganta, pero en un instante, algo rápidamente se interpuso entre los dos.

¡Klang!

Gohan estaba parado frente a ella y en su forma Super Saiyajin recubrió su cuerpo con Ki para hacerlo más duro que el acero, la cuchilla golpeó su pecho y se rompió bajo la presión.

─ ¡Miserable! ─ Gohan gritó enojado y golpeó a Riser justo en el diafragma, haciéndole jadear y doblarse de dolor cuando fue derribado en el suelo, las personas a su alrededor corrieron hacia ellos y la mayoría de los espectadores habían visto a Riser blandir un cuchillo e intentar asesinar a Rias, pero Gohan había detenido el cuchillo con su cuerpo, y dicho cuchillo se había partido como una ramita, aun así en su lista de logros eso no era demasiado impresionante.

─ ¡Que pasó! ─ Sirzechs dijo bruscamente cuando llego corriendo tan rápido como pudo, también lo hizo el resto de la gente a su alrededor, Beerus y Wiss flotaban hacia la escena.

─ Riser intentó apuñalar a Buchou, pero lo detuve en el acto. ─ Gohan explicó y Sirzechs sintió una profunda oleada de gratitud por Gohan, desafortunadamente, no fue capaz de transmitir eso sobre su ira implacable hacia Riser.

─ ¡RISER! ¡Cómo te atreves a intentar tal acción! ─ Sirzechs gritó con indignación y el poder de la destrucción se encendió en el cuerpo de Lucifer como un faro junto con el aura del Super Saiyajin.

─ Si no puedo tenerla... ─Riser masculló─. ¡Entonces nadie puede! ─ Creó llamas en su mano e intentó apuntar nuevamente hacia Rias, pero esta vez su puño fue bloqueado por una nueva figura. Éste estaba molesto, era aterrador y no era más que un portador de calamidades. Era un Beerus enojado.

─ ¿Quién te crees que eres, muchacho? ─ Beerus gruñó mientras agarraba la mano y retorcía su muñeca haciéndolo gruñir de dolor.

─ Heh, soy un Phoenix. ¡Soy inmortal! ¡No hay nada que puedas hacerme! ─ Dijo locamente burlándose de Beerus e hizo algo muy, muy estúpido, le escupió en la cara. La saliva inmediatamente se destruyó cuando se acercó al aura ardiente de Beerus pero eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Los ojos de Beerus se entrecerraron, su boca se convirtió en un molesto gruñido y decidió hacer lo siguiente, extendió su mano libre con sus cuatro dedos principales hacia arriba y su pulgar cruzando su palma horizontalmente, Gohan palideció al darse cuenta de lo que Beerus iba a hacer.

─ ¡Riser! ¡Suplica! ¡Tienes que pedir misericordia ahora! ¡Hazlo o morirás horriblemente! ─ Gohan le advirtió, pero Riser simplemente se burló.

─ Hah, y ¿qué va a hacer? A diferencia de ti, ¡yo soy inmortal y no puedo ser destruido! ¡Así que ese feo gato morado no puede hacer nada! ─ Beerus tuvo suficiente.

─ Hakai… ─ Se produjo un segundo de silencio donde parecía no pasar nada antes de que Riser comenzara a notar algo, no podía sentir sus piernas y miró hacia abajo para ver… ¡qué demonios les estaba pasando! Estaban brillando de color púrpura y siendo convertidas en átomos, estaba desapareciendo a medida que era atomizado y solo tomó un segundo, pero él dejó escapar un grito penetrante.

─ ¡ARRGH! ¡AHHH! ¡GWRAAAH! ─ Gritó Riser mientras sus pies comenzaban a desintegrarse en la nada.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿No puedo destruirte? Piensa de nuevo, muchacho. ─Beerus se burló─. Crees que eres el primer inmortal al que me he enfrentado. He lidiado con tantos de ellos y no eran más que basuras que abusaron de su poder para lastimar a otros, bueno no es que me importe, pero aun así tú no eres diferente. Ahora sufrirás la muerte más dolorosa que se le pueda dar a una persona por tu arrogancia, orgullo y necedad, pero el crimen más imperdonable de todos es faltarme el respeto y pensar que podrías controlarme. ─ Él gruñó, y el dolor se intensificó aún más.

Gohan solo cubrió los ojos de Rias y casi sintió lástima, pero realmente no podía sentir nada por este tipo. Realmente tenía esto viniendo a él. Incluso le dio una oportunidad, pero escupió e intentó matar a Buchou y nunca pudo perdonar eso.

Gohan cubrió los ojos de Rias y casi sintió lástima, pero realmente no podía sentir nada por este tipo. El se lo busco. Incluso le dio una oportunidad, pero le escupió e intentó matar a Buchou y él nunca podría perdonar eso.

─ Ahora, te daré una última oportunidad. ─Dijo Beerus y plantó su pie en el pecho de Riser─. Suplica. ─ Ordenó. La desintegración había llegado a su pecho y él estaba gritando hasta casi sacar sus pulmones, Intentó usar sus llamas, pero cuando lo alcanzaran, el fuego también se desintegraría. Puede que solo sea energía, pero nada podría escapar de su poder.

─ N-No quiero morir. ─Riser imploraba cuando se dio cuenta de que todo finalmente se estaba volviendo inútil y sintió que empezaba a morir─. Hay tantas mujeres con las que no he dormido, ¡hay tantas cosas que no he hecho! ¡No puedo morir! No puedo-... ─ Riser rogó antes de que Beerus simplemente pisoteara su mandíbula, aplastándola por completo.

─ Patético, incluso ahora todo lo que puedes pensar es en ti mismo. ─Dijo Beerus severamente─. No, no te estoy dejando suplicar por tu vida idiota, quiero que supliques por la muerte. Suplícame que termine el dolor. ─ Gruñó, y la desintegración se intensificó mientras comenzó a ir aún más lento, Riser comenzó a llorar por el dolor y sus padres fueron retenidos por Wiss quien creó un campo de energía, también cubrió los ojos de Goten y Trunks. Los que estaban viendo esto fueron los padres de Riser, su hermana, Gohan, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Zeoticus, Beerus y él mismo.

─ P-por favor. ─ Riser suplicó y su mandíbula comenzó a reformarse─. N-no más. ─ Se atragantó.

─ Hmph, como última misericordia, te concedo la muerte. Destruir basura como tú me aburre. ─ Declaró Beerus y el aura se intensificó rápidamente a su vez que el cuerpo de Riser se convirtió en átomos, dio un último grito antes de que su cuerpo se convirtiera en nada.

─ R-Riser… ─ Su madre sollozó cuando Wiss dejó caer el campo de energía, ni siquiera había un cuerpo dejado por Beerus el Destructor.

─ Haah, hombre eso se sintió bien. ─Dijo Beerus y dejó salir una sonrisa de satisfacción─. Vamos, ¿quién no sintió que se lo merecía? ─ Beerus preguntó sarcásticamente a la audiencia.

─ Bueno, n-no puedo decir que perdonaría su vida. ─ Dijo Gohan y Beerus levantó un poco la vista, pero se encogió de hombros.

─ Él se lo busco, ese monstruo. ─ Sirzechs musitó y el resto de los Gremory estuvo de acuerdo con él mientras los padres estaban demasiado ocupados sollozando por su pérdida, su hijo acababa de morir, todavía era su hijo después de todo.

─ Pero hay una cosa que me sigue molestando. ─Mencionó Beerus aun enojado─. Mis deseos fueron ignorados y tu gente me mintió, Me prometieron que la joven regresaría sana y salva, pero me mintieron y casi fui engañado, ¡y desprecio a los que me engañan! ─ Dijo con irritación y sin previo aviso su aura se disparó hasta niveles insanos e hizo volar a todos los que estaban de pie, salvo Gohan y Rias a quién él estaba sosteniendo.  
─ ¡ESCUCHEN, PATÉTICAS EXCUSAS DE ESPECIES! ─ Beerus gritó mientras ascendía a los cielos y todos los demonios se volvieron hacia él con miedo mientras su poder les sofocaba.  
─ ME HAN DADO UN GRAVE INSULTO. ESE DEMONIO RISER PHOENIX HA TRAICIONADO SU PALABRA. ¡UNA PALABRA DADA AL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN! ─ Gritó Beerus y su aura púrpura se masifico con fuerza en el cielo donde aparecían enormes grietas, secundado de estruendos en las nubes. Se extendieron a través de la tierra y de las mismas grietas torrentes de rayos purpuras cayeron sobre el inframundo. El suelo estaba temblando incesablemente y fisuras habían brotado en todo el lugar. El poder en sí mismo que despedía era espeso en el aire y sofocaba a todos los presentes, Gohan tuvo que usar rápidamente su Ki para crear un campo protector a su alrededor junto a Rias.

Beerus levanto sus palmas hacia enfrente dando un único aplauso y creó una esfera de energía en forma de un átomo de color púrpura que sostuvo en la punta de su dedo. La esfera era pequeña, comprimida casi atómicamente y comparada a una pequeña canica en volumen, Beerus sonrió perversamente mientras arrojaba el orbe en las lejanías del lugar. Tenía la cantidad de energía más débil que podría hacer, y con eso sería suficiente.

Tan pronto como aterrizó el orbe, golpeó un páramo desierto en el medio del distrito Zenoth, el cual estaba abandonado, pero era del tamaño de Australia como mínimo y el sitio había sido completamente envuelto en destrucción. Todo allí, fue cubierto en una explosión masiva en forma de domo, de proporciones completamente fuera de escala, pues toda la tierra fue completamente destruida, cuando todo el humo y el polvo se asentaron, no quedaba nada allí. Solo una gran extensión de suelo negro parecía como si la realidad misma hubiera sido destruida y la sonrisa de Beerus se esfumo.

─ ÉSTA ES MI ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA PARA TODOS USTEDES, HÁGANME ENOJAR DE NUEVO Y… ─ De nuevo dio un aplauso con sus palmas, y esta vez todo el cielo estaba lleno de orbes cataclísmicos. Ahora tenían el tamaño de una masa de tierra comparada con Texas suspendidos sobre ellos y parecían listos para caer en cualquier momento como una lluvia de meteoritos, todos los demonios temblaban sabiendo que si caían entonces... bueno, la respuesta era obvia.

Ese poder no era suficiente para destruirlos, no, ¡los destruiría miles de veces! Aproximadamente millones de veces y dejaría un enorme vacío en la realidad misma, justo como un distrito entero por un ataque tan minúsculo.

─ …Y ENFRENTARÁN LAS CONSECUENCIAS. ─ Dijo por último y con un gesto de su mano, todas las esferas en el cielo desaparecieron y desvanecieron por completo, Beerus volvió a bajar al patio donde todos se estremecieron en retroceso al verlo.  
─ Bueno, tú eres el líder de esta raza. ¿No es así? ─ Beerus le preguntó bruscamente a Sirzechs, que empezaba a temblar ante el nivel de poder con el que estaba tratando, y Beerus ni siquiera se veía falto de aliento o cansado, después de probar que podría aniquilar el inframundo en la inexistencia con una facilidad completamente ridícula.

─ S-s-sí, B-Beerus-sama. ─ Farfulló Sirzechs y se puso de rodillas inclinándose ante Beerus quien solo gruñó al oír eso.

─ No se equivoquen, la única razón por la cual su especie y mundo todavía existe es a causa de mi pupilo y su apegó con la chica, pero si vuelves a cruzárteme o te atreves a engañarme y faltar el respeto a la autoridad que tengo, entonces tal vez no seas tan afortunado. ─ Dio su advertencia y Sirzechs asintió temeroso.  
─ Muchacha. ─Llamó Beerus y Gohan había dejado caer su escudo, Rias se sorprendió de que se le dirigiera─. ¿Te encuentras bien? ─ Le preguntó.

─ S-sí. ─ Ella respondió, Beerus de dio la vuelta alejándose.

─ Bien, y espero que con ese mensaje permanezca así. Aunque me duela admitirlo, Supongo que tu vida tiene un pequeño valor para mí, no fuiste tan mala como estudiante después de todo. ─ Beerus dijo con indiferencia, Rias estaba con los ojos abiertos y ligeramente boquiabierta, ¿él hizo esto por ella?

─ ¿B-Beerus-sama? ─ Ella preguntó en sorpresa.

Durante todo su entrenamiento, sin importar lo que ella hiciera, no era capaz obtener un comentario positivo de Beerus y cada vez que ella estaba en su habitación o se sentía mal, Gohan la animaba y le aseguraba que Beerus pensaba que era una buena estudiante. Aparentemente, si no fuera así, él se iría y le diría que estaba enojado, el hecho de que lo mantuvo durante 10 días significaba que estaba impresionado con ella.

Gohan siempre le decía que incluso Beerus-sama tenía emociones, tenía su ira y furia habituales, pero más en el fondo también tenía amabilidad y una naturaleza protectora, aunque puede mostrarlo de manera diferente que la mayoría de las personas, aún podía mostrar cuando se preocupaba por alguien, y ella supuso que así era como él lo hacía.

─ Gracias, Beerus-sama. ─ Dijo Rias y se inclinó ante Beerus, quien solo mostro su sonrisa habitual antes de alejarse del resto de ellos. Antes de que se alejara más, Rias se acercó a Beerus, quien estaba ligeramente sorprendido, ella le hizo señas para que se inclinara y susurró algo al oído del dios, Beerus tuvo una pequeña contracción nerviosa, pero eventualmente se inclinó.

─ Bien, puedes hacerlo, pero solo si mantienes tu palabra. ─ Beerus dijo de mala gana y caminó de regreso con Wiss.

─ ¿Ya terminaste, Beerus-sama? ─ Preguntó su asistente.

─ Sí, me siento bastante contento, ¡tendré mis pasteles al llegar! ─Su personalidad hizo un completo giro de 180º de vuelta a su naturaleza infantil habitual y Wiss solo negó con la cabeza─. ¡Oye, Gohan! Vamos a volver ahora, ¿quieres un aventón? ─ Beerus le gritó a su estudiante.

─ Sí, solo dame un segundo. ─ Respondió Gohan y deshizo su estado de Super Saiyajin, trayendo de vuelta sus adorables ojos negros, Rias sonreía cuando Gohan se volvió hacia ella.

─ ¿Nos vemos el lunes para la reunión en el Club? ─ Le preguntó, y ella simplemente se rio de eso.

─ Estaré allí. ─ Respondió manteniendo la sonrisa.

─ ¡Excelente! ─ Gohan sonrió y corrió de regreso hacia Beerus y Wiss, Goten y Trunks pronto lo siguieron, y se agarraron a la ropa de Wiss.  
─. ¡Adiós! ─ Se despidió de Rias, justo antes de que él, Goten, Trunks, Beerus y 10 pasteles fueran envueltos en un pilar de luz, Wiss los había transportado fuera del inframundo.

* * *

Gohan no sentía nada más que cansancio, cuando Wiss había aterrizado en casa, Asia los estaba esperando con preocupación al ser traída un poco antes al mundo humano con ayuda de los miembros del club, pero estaba demasiado cansado y se dejó caer en su cama quedando completamente dormido, Goten y Trunks explicaron sobre el encuentro ya que no tuvo la oportunidad de verlo al estar curando a Issei, e incluso obtuvieron un DVD pregrabado que les entregaron después del encuentro y mostró a Gohan vencer al oponente Riser.

Asia no pudo evitar sentirse celosa de Rias, quien también se había enamorado de Gohan e incluso tuvo el coraje de besarlo, justo en frente de todos, sintió que su cabeza comenzaba a hervir un poco. ¡De ninguna manera perdería esto tan fácilmente! Gohan aún no había sido tomado todavía y ¡ella no quería perderlo!

Al día siguiente, el domingo, se encontraron con una agradable sorpresa...

¡Ding dong!, el timbre sonó y Gohan era el único despierto a las 6 a.m. y abrió la puerta para ver un montón de, ¿cajas? Un gran grupo de cajas envueltas en cartón y Gohan estaba confundido.

─ Oh, Gohan-kun. ─ Dijo una voz, y se dio vuelta para ver a Rias de pie junto a un camión de mudanza que se detuvo frente a su casa, dejando caer el último conjunto de cajas antes de que los sujetos volvieran a su camión y se fueran.

─ Presidenta, ¿qué es todo esto? ─ Gohan preguntó.

─ Hm, ¿Beerus-sama no te lo dijo? Ahora viviré aquí. ─ Dijo alegremente y la mandíbula de Gohan casi cae al suelo.

─ ¿Huh? ─ Preguntó inteligentemente.

─ ¡Tengo el permiso de Beerus-sama para mudarme! ─Acotó─. Pensé que era aburrido vivir sola y me preguntaba con quién sería la mejor persona para vivir juntos, y luego pregunté si podría vivir aquí. ─ Respondió sin reparos y Gohan todavía estaba tambaleándose.

─ ¿Huh? ─ Preguntó de nuevo.

─ Oh, es cierto. Necesitaré que tomes estas cajas y me ayudes a desempacarlas, dudo que sea un problema para ti. Me quedaré en la habitación de Beerus-sama. ─ Dijo Rias con la misma sonrisa, entró y cerró la puerta mientras Gohan todavía estaba tratando de darle vueltas al asunto.

─ ¿Huh? ─ Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras intentaba darle sentido a esto.

¿Que acaba de suceder?

* * *

" _Está bien, me quedaré en tu casa a partir de ahora"_ , dijo Rias básicamente, mientras el cerebro de Gohan aún respondía automáticamente. No solo una chica que vive con él, ¿sino dos? Zen-Oh sama, ¿cómo se suponía que se lo explicaría a su madre cuando la visitara? Demonios, más importante, a Rias le gustaba y a él le gustaban tanto Rias como Asia, ¡Solo había un Gohan! Ya era demasiado tarde para ir a casa de Beerus, robarse su cubo de transporte, regresar al Universo 7, viajar en el tiempo al futuro, encontrar a Bulma y pedir su ayuda para... ¿o que tal una máquina de clonación? Podría hacerlo en este punto.

Él nunca pensó acerca de esto, durante la pelea solo pensó en Rias, ¡luego solo se quedo dormido y después despertó! Vamos, ¡nunca tuvo el tiempo para resolver esto! Él no podía elegir a una por gustarle, pero no podía elegir a ambas, entonces, ¿qué diablos se suponía que debía hacer?

─ Huuu… ─Dijo Asia haciendo un puchero, y se giró para verla, ella simplemente saltó y abrazó a Gohan fuertemente quien fue tomado por sorpresa─. ¡No perderé a Gohan-san tan fácilmente! ─ Se acurrucó más profundamente en su pecho, poniéndole rojo de inmediato.

─ ¿Huh? ─ Había estado diciendo eso por un tiempo.

─ Ya veo. ─Intervino Rias─. Entonces, el camino a su corazón no será tan fácil, muy bien entonces será una guerra. ¡Una que no perderé! ─ Abrazó a Gohan desde el otro lado y comenzó a ponerse aún más rojo.

─ ¿Huh? ─ Gohan solo podía responder eso mientras las dos comenzaron a mirarse fijamente una a la otra y la presión entre ellos se volvió más feroz, donde también estaba el pobre Gohan en medio de todo.

─ Wow, Gohan tiene dos novias. ¿Eso está permitido? ─ Goten preguntó.

─ Bueno, supongo que, si ellas dos te gustan y tu les gustas a ellas, probablemente debería ser permitido, ¿o no?, de todos modos, parece como que quisieran destrozarse mutuamente primero. ─ Trunks explicó y fiel a eso, ambas tenían chispas corriendo entre sus ojos mientras se miraban fijamente.

─ ¡Buena suerte Gohan! ─ Goten le deseó y dejaron a Gohan en el buen lío en el que estaba atrapado.

Zen-Oh sama, ¡no puede tener un respiro!

* * *

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en el planeta de Beerus...

Una niña pequeña vestida como una lolita gótica estaba esperando en el planeta. Este lugar fue difícil de localizar, estaba bien escondido y cubierto con poderosa energía, por lo que tuvo que usar la energía de la brecha dimensional para deformar el espacio y llegar al planeta directamente, cuando llegaron Beerus y Wiss, no sin antes detenerse por algunas hamburguesas, papas fritas y batidos en un restaurante de autoservicio y regresar a su planeta, fue cuando vieron a su invitado inesperado.

Rias también le hizo una oferta a Beerus, a cambio de quedarse en su casa, ella le dio su propio restaurante de comida rápida en su planeta y él sintió que era un trato justo, ya estaba deseando tener otra hamburguesa con queso cuando regresó, entonces vio a esta pequeña niña en su casa.

─ Uh Wiss, ¿también estás viendo a una niña pequeña en mi planeta?

─ Sí, y a diferencia de Gohan-san y compañía, dudo que ella sea una Saiyajin en busca de entrenamiento.

─ Hey, terrícola. ─Beerus se dirigió a la chica─. Escucha, no sé para qué estás aquí y realmente no me importa. Piérdete, no aprecio a los vendedores en mi puerta, ese fue el principal objetivo de esconder este lugar. Pero si eres una niña exploradora que vende galletas… entonces quédate un momento, pero solo si tienen chispas de chocolate.

─ Tu eres fuerte. ─ Ella le dijo al dios sin rodeos.

─ Sí, creo que ya lo sé, pero gracias por recordármelo. ─ Dijo Beerus sarcásticamente.

─Tu eres más fuerte. ─ Se dirigió a Wiss.

─ Hm, bastante perceptivo de tu parte, sin embargo, respondo solo a Beerus-sama, así que, si quieres algo, deberá pasar primero por él. Pero eres claramente más débil que nosotros, incluso si tienes Ki Divino, así que me pregunto cuál será tu propósito aquí. ─ Dijo Wiss con su comportamiento habitual.

 **(Nota del autor original: Si, Ophis tiene ki divino, así como también Gran Rojo y algunos de los dioses de nivel más altos. Ella tiene el poder del Infinito y nunca ha tenido hazañas confirmadas desde que** **SPOILER** **, ella fue golpeada con Kryptonita de Dragón** **FIN DEL SPOILER** **, entonces nadie sabe mucho sobre su poder, pero se estimaría en el nivel de un país en DxD, pero ahora se ha incrementado por un gran margen, pueden odiarme por eso, pero la lista actual de personas con ki divino son Ophis, Gran Rojo, tal vez los dioses de alto nivel y ¡Chuck Norris!)**

─ Quiero que trabajes para mí. ─ Les dijo con su misma voz neutral.

─ Heh, ¡BWAHAHAHAHAHA! ─Beerus rio como loco antes de caerse y se levantarse de nuevo, la niña aún seguía igual de inexpresiva como antes─. De acuerdo, déjame aclarar esto, sabes que soy mucho más fuerte que tú, pero aun así vienes a pedirme que trabaje para ti. ¿Solo así? Esto es una broma, porque realmente siento que lo es. ─ Se burló de la niña.

─ Necesito que te deshagas de un problema. ─ Ignoró a Beerus y colocó sus palmas juntas, de ellas abrió una pequeña burbuja y lo expandió para dar una visión de un enorme dragón rojo… ¿haciendo volteretas?

─ ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo volar correctamente y hacer una verdadera voltereta hacia atrás? ─ Preguntó Beerus sarcásticamente.

─ Quiero que te deshagas de él. ─ Casi les ordenó a los dioses.

─ ¿Y por qué debería? ─ Preguntó Beerus.

─ Yo, soy Ophis Dios Dragón del Infinito. Yo, salí de mi casa por un tiempo y lo encontré a él. Gran rojo, el dragón de los sueños se apodero de mi hogar, la brecha dimensional. Yo, no puedo echarlo o golpearlo, pero tu puedes. ─ Le informó.

─ Hmmm, Oye Wiss. ¿Cuál es esa palabra que Goten suele decir mucho?

─ Aparte de los pronombres usuales y demás, excluyendo adjetivos, personas y objetos en su vocabulario aún en crecimiento, creo que estás buscando la palabra llamada: Compartir. ─ Wiss agregó en su habitual tono irritantemente superior.

─ Sí, esa, ¿has intentado compartir? ─ Preguntó con sarcasmo.

─ Yo, no quiero compartir. Él, es ruidoso y molesto y, se niega a escuchar mis quejas. Él, tiene que irse. ─ Explicó y Beerus solo se dio una palmada en la frente. Dos de los seres más fuertes en este universo estaban en la garganta del otro, ¡por las quejas de su casa! ¡Y la gente lo llamaba infantil a él!

─ Oh, por el amor de Zen-Oh sama, mira esto es lindo y todo, ¡pero no es mi problema! No hago caridad y no voy a desalojar a nadie. ¡Solo encuentra un nuevo hogar! Y deja de molestarme, porque no hay nada que puedas hacer para convencerme de que te ayude a echar a ese dragón de tu casa. ─ Dijo Beerus exasperado.

─ ¿Qué hay de ellos? ─ Mencionó Ophis y la burbuja cambió a una imagen de Gohan con Goten y Trunks sobre sus hombros, estaban tratando de perder el tiempo con Gohan, quien trataba de cocinar.

La actitud de Beerus cambió inmediatamente a la vez que el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, su expresión se convirtió en la de una bestia feroz, y su comportamiento infantil desapareció, Ophis supo que tocó un nervio cuando los rayos comenzaron a llover del cielo y una espesa aura púrpura emergió alrededor de Beerus de increíble densidad y poder.

─ " _¡Su poder! ¡Está más allá del infinito! Cómo es posible."_ ─ Pensó Ophis mientras sentía el poder que se desprendía de él.

─ Toca a cualquiera de ellos, y créeme, no tendrás que preocuparte por vivir en el espacio cuando hayas muerto. ─ Beerus gruñó y colocó su palma enfrente de su rostro, ella ya había visto los eventos acontecidos en el inframundo y sabía lo que podría pasar. Tocar ese nervio no fue una buena idea ya que incluso ella se preguntaba si podría sobrevivir al ser despedazada en átomos y siendo desintegrada en la nada, qué irónico.  
─ Bueno, ¿Cómo va a ser? ─ Preguntó Beerus y apareció un portal bajo los pies de la niña, ella huyó del planeta de regreso a la brecha dimensional en un destello de luz.  
─ Tch, cobarde. ─ Beerus solo gruñó y disminuyo su poder a la normalidad, se cuestionó lo que acaba de hacer. Él simplemente se puso de pie y protegió... ¿a alguien más? Tal concepto era completamente alucinante para el Dios de la Destrucción que nunca antes había hecho eso.

─ Hm, qué extraño. Beerus-sama, ¿a qué se debió eso? ─ Wiss le preguntó al dios que había conocido durante miles de millones de años.

─ Tch, no lo sé. ─Respondió─. Supongo que fue solo una reacción natural o algo.

─ Hoho, realmente has cambiado mucho. ─Mencionó Wiss y Beerus se volvió hacia él─. Hace unos años, nunca podría imaginar que pudieras cambiar de esa manera. Te has vuelto más misericordioso, dando oportunidades a las personas y planetas antes de destruirlos, en realidad has aguantado a dos niños y un adolescente en nuestra casa, has entrenado a un grupo de mortales insignificantes y crecido junto a ellos, lo suficiente como para amenazar con destruir el inframundo. Creo que Gohan-san ha sido una buena influencia para ti. ─ Dijo Wiss, Beerus gruño en una aparente indiferencia.

─ Hablas demasiado. ─Dijo Beerus después de un momento de silencio─. ¿Qué hay de ti, Wiss? ─ Wiss no mostró ninguna sorpresa.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

─ No me tomes por tonto, si no le hubiera dicho a esa lagartija que se largue, entonces estabas a punto de hacer algo. ─Wiss sonrió cuando lo atraparon─. Se supone que un Ángel Universal debe ser desapegado e imparcial con todos, pero también te estás apegando un poco más a esos niños de lo que deberías. ─ Wiss solo se rio.

El verdadero poder de Gohan no era su poder Saiyajin, sus poderes de Super Saiyajin o cualquier otra cosa. A veces es solo su corazón el que puede afectar y cambiar a las personas, incluso a los dioses, solo así todos comenzaron a reunirse a su alrededor tan fácilmente.

Ese poder era algo de lo que Beerus se preguntaría por el resto de sus días, el poder de unir los corazones de las personas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ophis estaba haciendo algunos viajes por su cuenta, después de ese desastre al conocer a Beerus y su asistente, ella sabía que necesitaba un nuevo plan para derrocar a Gran Rojo. Puede que ella también tenga Ki Divino, pero eso no significaba que pudiera enfrentar a Beerus y a Wiss, eso era un suicidio.

Ella ya había creado la Brigada Khaos, una fuerza que podría cambiar todas las facciones que existen, pero dudaba que pudieran siquiera enfrentarse a Gran Rojo, que también tenía Ki Divino y era más fuerte que ella. Pero había otra idea que ella tenía en mente.

Rememoró el ataque que Gohan había usado contra ese Phoenix, aparentemente por lo que escucharon, era una especie de alienígena conocido como Saiyajin. Ella no tenía idea de que tales seres existieran fuera de su planeta, pero estaba claro que era fuerte. Muy, muy fuerte. Ese último ataque que usó con el Phoenix fue una explosión titánica a la par con los 10 seres más fuertes y solo por una porción minúscula de Ki Divino.

Su poder no hacía más que crecer cada día y ella podía ver que si el chico dominaba el poder que había utilizado, entonces podría ser una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Y si ese Destructor tenía interés en el niño, estaba claro que incluso podría superar ese nivel y acercarse al nivel del destructor.

Eso generó una nueva idea, pero ¿cómo convencer al muchacho? Y cómo ganar la confianza del destructor que lo acompañaba constantemente, ella no iba a arriesgarse a un acercamiento directo para no ser destruida por el destructor o su asistente.

Pero el destructor quería que el chico se hiciera más fuerte al enfrentar la adversidad, Beerus podría haber terminado su pelea incluso antes de comenzar, ¿pero quería que Gohan progresara? Entonces ella ciertamente podría ayudar con eso, al acrecentar la dificultad de los obstáculos delante de él y al mismo tiempo probando al chico para ver si él tenía el poder que necesitaba para derrotar a Gran Rojo.

Normalmente, con sus serpientes, solo pone una cantidad microscópica de su poder en ellas, y ciertamente no de su energía Divina, pero ahora ella creó dos serpientes de su cuerpo que no solo eran negras, sino de un profundo negro como tinta que parecía absorber la luz del entorno mientras se deslizaban a su alrededor y la rodeaban antes de encerrarlas a cada una en paquetes separados.

Había enviado un paquete a Kokabiel, y tenía un paquete más...

* * *

[Vali, ¿qué es lo que harás?] – Preguntó Albion. Vali estaba actualmente en un oscuro rincón de su habitación donde recibió una comunicación privada, era solo para sus ojos y debía ser abierto en presencia de nadie más que él mismo, así que se lo había llevado a un rincón oculto de su habitación, donde incluso los ojos de Azazel no podían alcanzarlo.

Aparentemente, la carta era una oferta de Ophis para unirse a la Brigada Khaos, un grupo terrorista. Y a cambio, a él se le podía ofrecer cualquier cosa, pero Ophis había hecho su tarea y dado lo que Vali quería.

Una oportunidad de luchar contra Gran Rojo, el número 1 anterior en el Top 10 de los seres más fuertes.

Vali sonrió de manera ladina mientras leía el contenido de la carta. Los próximos meses iban a ser muy, muy emocionantes sin duda. Para ambos, Gohan y el resto del mundo, eso era seguro.

* * *

¡Y listoooo! este es el final de la primera parte, la cual agradezco mucho a Red Joker 042 por permitirme traducir y también a ustedes por pasarse a leer y disfrutar de ella tanto como yo lo hice la primera vez, bien solo queda traducir lo último que traeré los próximos días, una vez más gracias por sus reviews que por cierto, casi no suelo responder pero lo he hecho algunas veces y también he respondido algunos PM y tengo una duda, no sé si recibieron mi respuesta pues ya no me han contestado de vuelta por lo que no sé si se trate de algún error de la página o si realmente recibieron mi respuesta, quien sabe ojala si, como sea, nos vemos hasta la próxima traducción.


End file.
